Traducción: A mi muerte peleo
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Han pasado siete meses desde que Ichigo logró derrotar a Aizen durante la Guerra de Invierno. Recientement, estableciéndose en una nueva vida como un humano normal, se sorprende cuando descubre que ha sido aceptado en la prestigiosa Academia Honnouji. No dispuesto a ir, pero sin ninguna opción extra, tendrá que pasar un año en ese lugar.
1. ¿Quien detendrá la lluvia?

**_Hola mis queridos lectores. Esta vez no vengo con otra creación mía, sino de otro usuario, BahamutReishiki. Hasta el momento solo he leído 24 capítulos en los últimos 3 o 4 días, por lo que me enganche con esto. En serio, quien no lo estaría con una perfección de Historia de dos de mis series favoritas, Beach y Kill la Kill._ _No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa por lo que los dejo con la Historia. Adelantando, no soy dueño de Kill la Kill ni de Bleach, ni de la historia que estaré traduciendo. Sin más que decir, LANCEN LA HISTORIA._**

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién detendrá la lluvia?

 _ **Editado - 6 de noviembre de 2014** : esta es una nueva versión del capítulo uno. A medida que avanzaba mi historia, volví y leí este capítulo sólo para encontrar varios agujeros de trama deslumbrantes. La calidad también era terrible (para mis estándares), así que reescribí la mayor parte. Si estás interesado en los hoyos de la trama, me temo que tendrás que leer la historia. Estaría más que dispuesto a enumerar todo lo que arregle PERO que arruinaría la historia para aquellos que vienen frescos y ansiosos. Una cosa que diré es que la fecha de este capítulo se cambió al 15 de julio, que es el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Ichigo._

 ** _Capítulo 1 - ¿Quién detendrá la lluvia?_**

"¡Baja tu culo perezoso aquí, Ichigo!" La calma de la mañana se rompió completamente por la voz penetrante y molesta de Isshin Kurosaki, patriarca de la familia Kurosaki, "¡Tengo noticias importantes!"

"Si, si, ya voy"

Ichigo Kurosaki, de diecisiete años y un antiguo shinigami sustituto, suspiró y miró por la ventana de su habitación antes de sentarse con un gemido. Habían pasado poco más de ocho meses desde que había sacrificado sus poderes de shinigami para derrotar a Sosuke Aizen de una vez por todas. Sentado en el borde de su cama, con una mano frotándose la cara, Ichigo miró el calendario en su escritorio y frunció el ceño. Hoy era su cumpleaños, lo que significaba que su padre estaría tirando de todo tipo de trucos estúpidos.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, el ceño fruncido nunca abandonó su rostro, Ichigo salió de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Si los últimos tres años le habían enseñado algo a Ichigo, era que su padre nunca había perdido la oportunidad de "entrenar" a su hijo. Tensando el cuerpo ante el ataque sorpresa de su padre, Ichigo se detuvo y se detuvo cuando vio a Uryu Ishida tranquilamente sentada en el sofá. Mirando alrededor, confiando en que esto era un truco, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Por qué estás aquí, Uryu?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tuve una elección en el asunto?" Uryu respondió, una pequeña cantidad de molestia teñía su voz. Señalando a Isshin con el dedo, agregó: "Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu padre. Él es el que me arrastró hasta aquí, después de todo".

En cuanto a su padre, quien en su opinión tenía una mirada inocente en su rostro, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué está Uryu aquí?"

"¡Esa es una pregunta tan simple, mi hijo afortunado!" Isshin proclamó brillantemente cuando saltó de la silla, "Has sido aceptado en la prestigiosa Academia Honnouji, hogar de las mentes jóvenes más brillantes de todo Japón, ¡y todo gracias a tu padre guapo y extremadamente conectado!"

Ichigo se volvió hacia Uryu, que compartía la misma expresión de confusión, y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Levantando una mano hacia su sien, una migraña que amenaza con estallar debido a la idiotez de su padre, Ichigo gruñó y dijo: "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"¡Volvió durante mis días de soltero joven y atractivo!" Isshin comenzó con entusiasmo mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo. Molesto por el intento infantil de su padre de incluirlo en sus fantasías, Ichigo trató de liberarse sólo para que Isshin apretara su agarre, "Masaki estaba fuera de la universidad, así que tu adorable padre se quedó solo. Para combatir la creciente soledad en mi corazón, decidí para viajar por todo el país en unas merecidas vacaciones! "

Uryu puso los ojos en blanco ante Isshin. "Aunque su historia es sin duda fascinante, señor Kurosaki, no veo por qué tuvo que traerme aquí".

Isshin se rió condescendientemente, haciendo que Uryu murmurara obscenidades en voz baja, y suspiró con tristeza. "Tu entusiasmo por escuchar mi historia, Uryu, pero estoy llegando a la parte buena. De todos modos, pasaron nueve días en mis vacaciones cuando Conocí a una mujer extremadamente divertida y atractiva ".

"Espera un minuto," interrumpió Ichigo. Se sorprendió de que su padre, el torpe idiota que nunca maduró más allá de la infancia, confesara haber conocido a otra mujer además de su madre. Frotándose los ojos, ante la imposibilidad de que la historia de su padre lo abrumara, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Conociste a una mujer? ¿Estás segura de que no era solo un hombre vestido de mujer?"

Sin previo aviso, Isshin soltó a Ichigo antes de girarse e intentar patear a su hijo en la cara. Apenas deteniéndose por sorpresa ante el inesperado ataque antes de agacharse, la brisa del ataque de su padre crujía su cabello naturalmente naranja, Ichigo esperó a que la pierna de su padre pasara por encima. Apretando un puño, Ichigo giró su brazo hacia el estómago de su padre sólo para sorprenderse cuando falló. Saltando por encima de la cabeza de su hijo aturdido y aterrizando en el sofá, cuidando de no golpear a Uryu, Isshin se lanzó desde el mueble, abordó a Ichigo y los lanzó al suelo. Frunciendo el ceño decepcionadamente mientras observaba las luchas de su hijo, los gritos y las protestas amortiguadas por la alfombra, Isshin se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Como decía, fue cuando estuve en Tokio hace veintidós años que conocí a la mujer. Era alta, hermosa e increíblemente ... bien dotada". Para horror de Uryu, Isshin comenzó a hacer gestos sugestivos con sus manos. "Ella fue la encarnación de todo lo que un hombre quería en una mujer, ¡pero desgraciadamente mi corazón ya estaba en manos de tu madre!"

Harto de tener su cara destrozada contra el suelo, Ichigo logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para dominar brevemente a su padre. Cuando Isshin se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una leve sorpresa en su rostro de parte de Ichigo al haber logrado escapar de su patentado estrangulamiento de delincuente, fue enviado a volar contra la pared cuando Ichigo le dio una patada en el estómago. Hirviendo furioso, Ichigo le dio a su padre, que en ese momento yacía aturdido en el suelo, con una mirada molesta, "Maldito idiota".

"¿Cómo puedes tratar a tu padre con tal falta de respeto?"

Isshin, completamente ileso, saltó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa antes de darle a Ichigo una mirada severa. "Supongo que esto significa que no quieres saber cómo tu increíble padre logró meterte en la Academia Honnouji".

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. A decir verdad estaba interesado por dos razones. La primera fue que nunca había oído hablar de la Academia Honnouji. El segundo, y mucho más importante, fue que lo que dijo su padre determinaría qué tan mal le patearía Ichigo cuando todo esto terminara. Cruzando los brazos, con el ceño fruncido que nunca dejaba su rostro, Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Sólo sigue con la maldita historia".

Isshin asintió sabiamente y tosió para aclararse la garganta. "Todo comenzó un día misterioso hace veintidós años ..."

 _Hace 22 años_

 _A veces, Isshin no pudo evitar preguntarse si el aislamiento de sus poderes de shinigami era la única forma en que podría haber salvado el alma de Masaki de desaparecer de la existencia. Si Kisuke Urahara era el genio que todos lo elogiaron, de lo que debería haber sido capaz de inventar un gigai que le permitiera usar algunos de sus poderes como mínimo._

 _Aunque_ _era demasiado tarde para que él hiciera algo al respecto. Isshin había sacrificado voluntariamente y con gusto su poder para salvar a Masaki a pesar de que ella era una quincy. Si se le da la misma opción una vez más, lo haría una vez más. Estaba enamorado de ella y nada de lo que alguien pudiera decir o hacer cambiaría de opinión. Eso no significaba que quisiera quedarse sentado e indefenso si Masaki alguna vez se metía en problemas o peligro. Ya le había salvado la vida una vez y no quería fallar una segunda vez._ _Cuando se detuvo en la tienda de Kisuke para preguntar sobre la mejora de su gigai, el guapo bastardo pareció reflexionar sobre su pregunta durante unos segundos antes de declarar con orgullo que debería poder preparar algo en un par de días._

 _La exuberancia y excitación que Kisuke emitió perturbó a Isshin. Nada bueno podría venir del brillo maníaco en el ojo del ex capitán, pero no le queda otra opción en el asunto que, sin embargo, cumplió._ _Isshin comenzó a tener dudas cuando Kisuke comenzó a reírse locamente mientras sostenía el gigai. Paró a recoger su nuevo gigai unos días más tarde, que había sido modificado para mantener el alma de Masaki a salvo de la vivienda hueca dentro de ella._

 _El encargado de la tienda le informó a Isshin que el gigai mejorado tendría reflejos y fuerza el triple que un humano normal. Kisuke se lamentó de que quería hacer más, pero comenzaría a arriesgarse a degradar el hilo espiritual que conecta el alma de Isshin con la de Masaki._

 _" Estoy realmente aburrido. Me pregunto si hay un cine cerca"._ _Isshin reprimió un bostezo mientras exploraba Tokio. Originalmente había venido a la ciudad desde que escuchó que la Semana de la Moda de Tokio estaba a punto de comenzar. Cuando compró el boleto de tren, su imaginación corría a toda velocidad, mientras su mente estaba llena de imágenes de hermosas y atractivas mujeres modelando vestidos y bikinis reveladores. Eso no significaba que alguna vez lo tocaría. El único para él era Masaki, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ir y disfrutar de las modelos como crítico de arte._ _Si hubiera sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo, habría saltado el ir a Tokio por completo._

 _En_ _lugar de bikinis y vestidos, observaba a las mujeres lucirse con ropa y atuendos que le sorprendían. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría usar algo que tomó cuatro horas para prepararse? Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era un modelo, sino una sutil competencia entre diseñadores para ver quién podía hacer el atuendo más estúpido. No sabía quién ganaba, pero su interés seguramente estaba perdiendo._ _" ¿Qué voy a hacer para divertirme ahora?" Isshin agarró su rostro con frustración. Había planeado quedarse en Tokio durante una semana para el espectáculo. Incluso reservó una habitación de hotel por siete días, maldita sea. Ahora con el show a bust, literalmente no tenía nada planeado. Suspirando miserablemente, pateó su pie contra la acera y gruñó: "Supongo que podría ir al Museo Nacional de Tokio o algo así"._

 _Tan_ _profundo estaba en sus pensamientos, que Isshin ignoraba por completo que su manera de andar despreocupada lo había llevado directamente al hotel, quizás el más lujoso y caro de Tokio. El hotel, que atendía a los participantes en la Semana de la Moda de Tokio, reservaba las mejores habitaciones y áticos para los diseñadores y los modistos. Mientras esperaba a cruzar la calle al otro lado del hotel, casi fue arrojado hacia adelante y hacia el camino de un automóvil que se aproximaba cuando una gran explosión lo golpeó en la espalda_.

 _" Maldita sea, ¿qué fue eso?" Al levantarse rápidamente del suelo, Isshin se dio la vuelta y vio que la explosión se había originado en la entrada del hotel. Lenguas de llamas naranjas y amarillas se levantaron de la entrada destruida y humo espeso salía de los primeros dos pisos. Cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido lejano de las sirenas que se acercaban, Isshin lanzó una precaución al viento y pasó corriendo junto a los civiles que escapaban y entró en el hotel._

 _Casi_ _inmediatamente, la nariz de Isshin fue asaltada por el olor a carne quemada, lo que lo obligó a cubrir la mitad inferior de su cara con la manga en un intento de filtrarla. A su alrededor, cuerpos de personas lamentables de haber sido atrapados en la explosión ensuciaron el suelo. Isshin sabía, con un mórbido sentido de realización, que si todavía podía ver a los muertos, el aire se llenaría con las almas rotas y flotantes de quienes lo rodeaban._

 _Sacudiendo_ _la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos deprimentes, se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó por encima de las alarmas. "¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede escucharme?"_ No _vio a nadie, pero sus sentidos aumentados, cortesía de Kisuke, detectaron una tos sutil que venía del salón directamente al otro lado del vestíbulo. Corriendo hacia adelante, cuidando de no pisar ninguno de los cuerpos por respeto a los muertos, Isshin sujetó su hombro y cerró las puertas._

 _El_ _salón, que había atendido exclusivamente a millonarios y aquellos que podían pagar facturas de miles de dólares, era un desastre. Mesas y sillas, hechas de las maderas y materiales más caros, yacen quemadas y rotas._ _" ¿Hay alguien aquí?"_

 _Los_ _ojos de Isshin notaron que algo se movía cerca de la parte de atrás del salón. Cubriéndose la boca con la manga para evitar que saliera el humo, empujó a través del calor hacia el sobreviviente. Al llegar a ellos solo unos segundos más tarde, Isshin rápidamente determinó que la persona había sido atrapada bajo los escombros cuando se produjo la explosión. Sin mucho esfuerzo, recogió el hormigón y la madera que debían pesar más de doscientas libras. Presionando rápidamente dos dedos contra el cuello de la mujer, se sintió aliviado al ver que ella todavía tenía pulso._ _" ¿Señora? ¿Puedes escucharme?" Cuando Isshin no recibió una respuesta aparte de un gruñido de dolor, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Recogiendo a la mujer con estilo y de forma rápida y cuidadosa, le dijo con voz reconfortante: "No se preocupe, señora. Voy a sacarlo de aquí"._

 _Isshin_ _ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del vestíbulo cuando hubo otra tos áspera y un hombre gritó: "¡Suelta a la perra y siéntate en el suelo!"_ _El orador era un hombre vestido con un completo camuflaje militar y empuñando una pistola. Formó parte de un grupo que había planeado tomar como rehenes a los modistos y diseñadores que se alojaban en el hotel durante la Semana del Festival de Tokio por millones y millones de dólares. Todo eso se había ido al infierno cuando uno de los idiotas disparó la bomba que se suponía era para la policía. Ahora él era el único que quedaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su boleto saliera de aquí solo para irse._

 _Levantando_ _su pistola temblorosa hacia la cara de Isshin, él gruñó: "¡Dije que la suelte y que se caiga al suelo!"_ _Isshin_ _sopesó sus opciones. Estaba seguro de poder evitar la bala que disparó el hombre, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo mientras sujetaba a la mujer._ _" No puedo hacer eso", respondió estoicamente, "soy médico. No puedo dejar a un paciente atrás"._

 _"¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" El hombre gritó antes de toser un poco de sangre. Limpiando el babeo sangriento en el dorso de su mano libre, gritó sobre las llamas, "¡No estoy bromeando por aquí!"_

 _Isshin_ _estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó un sonido similar al de un látigo antes de que el brazo del hombre se separara del codo. Cuando el hombre se arrodilló, con la mano restante agarrando lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho, Isshin aprovechó la oportunidad para huir. Cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso al vestíbulo, podría haber jurado que pudo ver una figura que lo observaba irse. Ignorándolo como producto de la inhalación de humo, corrió por el vestíbulo y volvió a salir. Mientras tomaba varios tragos de aire libre de humo, fue recibido al instante con más de una docena de agentes de policía con todo el equipo de combate. Al darse cuenta de la mujer en sus brazos, rápidamente levantaron sus armas y le ordenaron que cayera al suelo_.

 _" ¡No dispares!" él gritó: "La encontré dentro. ¡Ella está herida y necesita atención médica!"_ _La situación estuvo tensa durante varios segundos hasta que uno de los oficiales giró la cabeza y presionó un dedo contra su oreja. Después de hablar con alguien por la radio, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus compañeros para que se retiraran y dejaran pasar a Isshin. Corriendo por las escaleras del hotel, Isshin fue acompañado por un oficial a una ambulancia que lo esperaba, donde varios paramédicos estaban en espera. Mientras delicadamente ponía a la mujer en una camilla, Isshin se giró para irse solo para encontrar una mano delicada que sujetaba su muñeca._

 _"Espera ...", susurró la mujer a los paramédicos. Volviendo sus ojos a Isshin, quien notó el color exótico, ella preguntó, "¿Quién eres?"_ _Isshin le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Me llamo Isshin Shiba"._ _" Isshin Shiba?" La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento antes de sonreír: "Soy ... Ragyo Kiryuin. Gracias por salvarme ..."_

 _Fin flashback_

Ichigo miró a su padre en silencio, cuando la historia finalmente llegó a su fin. Después de casi un minuto de silencio absoluto, su mente tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que decir, Ichigo respiró hondo y dijo: "Esa debe ser la mayor carga de basura que he escuchado. No podrías ¿Al menos tratar de llegar a algo más creíble?

"¡Pero todo es verdad!" Isshin discutió impetuosamente como un niño: "¡Tu increíble padre es un héroe!"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer una réplica, fue detenido cuando Uryu habló apresuradamente: "Espera un momento, Ichigo, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esto. No puedo ubicar la hora exacta, pero hace poco más de veinte años hubo Un ataque terrorista en Tokio durante la semana de la moda ".

"Me estás tomando el pelo", Ichigo se volvió hacia Uryu con sorpresa. Le resultaba difícil creer que su padre, a pesar de ser un antiguo shinigami, era capaz de hacer algo como él describió en su historia.

"Me cuesta creer en mí mismo", reconoció Uryu mientras agitaba su mente por los detalles limitados que sabía. El joven Quincy había leído sobre el ataque hace un par de años, pero encontró que faltaban los detalles reales, no los propagados por los medios, "Los detalles son incompletos pero el objetivo de los terroristas era secuestrar y al azar a varios de los El CEOS y los modistos más poderosos del mundo por cientos de millones de dólares. Hace veinte años, las compañías de moda eran bastante ricas, Ichigo y Ragyo Kiryuin eran una de las más ricas y poderosas incluso antes de que Revocs dominara el mercado global. "

Ichigo le dio a Uryu una mirada en blanco, "Eso está muy bien, pero explícalo con palabras simples".

Uryu tosió en su mano y se ajustó las gafas antes de explicar: "Ragyo Kiryuin es el CEO y fundador de Revocs, la diseñadora y distribuidora de ropa más poderosa e influyente del mundo. Revocs controla aproximadamente el noventa por ciento de todas las ventas de ropa, por lo que Ragyo es uno de Las personas más ricas del mundo ".

Eso tenía mucho sentido para Ichigo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar: "Eso hace que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles de entender, pero ¿cuál es el problema con la pizarra detrás de ti?"

Uryu se dio la vuelta y vio, para su confusión, que de alguna manera había dibujado un mapa del mundo con varios porcentajes a través de cada continente en una pizarra que no había estado allí hace un momento, "No estoy muy seguro ..."

Ignorando la inverosimilitud por el momento, Ichigo miró a su padre y le preguntó secamente: "¿Qué tiene que ver tu historia conmigo? No vas a decirme que Ragyo Kiryuin controla la Academia Honnouji, ¿verdad?"

"¡Tu inteligencia me enorgullece, hijo mío!" Isshin salió corriendo de la habitación, susurros de papel y objetos cayendo al suelo a su paso, antes de que regresara corriendo con un papel enmarcado en sus manos. "Recibí una llamada de Ragyo una semana después de salvar su vida. Ella me agradeció y quiso saber qué podía hacer para pagarme. Yo, el hombre generoso que soy, no pude aceptar el pago y me negué, pero Ragyo era una mujer persistente. Por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando recibí tu ¡Una carta de aceptación a la Academia Honnouji junto con una carta manuscrita de Ragyo!

"No lo sé", Ichigo no estaba completamente convencido por la absurda historia de su padre. No había ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que su torpe idiota de padre conociera a alguien tan rico y poderoso como Ragyo Kiryuin. "Me parece sospechoso que ella esperó más de veinte años antes de devolverle el pago. Esto me parece una estafa". ¿Estás seguro de que no te engañaron para que entregaras tu tarjeta de crédito?

"¿Tomas a tu querido viejo padre por un idiota?" Isshin gritó apasionadamente, causando que Uryu e Ichigo se enfrentaran colectivamente. Al ver la falta de respeto de su hijo, Isshin dio un paso adelante y le dio un cabezazo: "¿Creías que esta carta de aceptación simplemente se había enviado por correo? La entregó personalmente el secretario personal de Ragyo. ¡Vino en un elegante estuche y todo!"

Cuando Isshin notó que Ichigo simplemente lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión de confusión y molestia en su rostro, Isshin gruñó y cruzó sus brazos de manera infantil: "¿Qué te pasa? Fuiste invitado, personalmente, por Ragyo, a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón. ¡Deberías estar saltando de alegría junto a tu viejo!

"Gracias pero no", Ichigo ignoró las sacudidas de su padre, "Estoy bien en la Escuela Secundaria Karakura. ¿Por qué iría a una escuela elegante en Tokio cuando puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Me resulta difícil decir esto, Ichigo, pero tu padre tiene razón", intervino Uryu, con un sabor amargo en su boca al estar de acuerdo con Isshin, "Esta es una oportunidad que la mayoría de la gente nunca tendrá. Honnouji Academy es una de las "Las mejores academias no sólo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo. El proceso de selección es muy difícil. Ragyo Kiryuin te da una beca completa y es el equivalente educativo de ganar la lotería. No debes negarte a ir solo porque eres terco".

"Tu amiga femenina tiene razón, mi desagradecido hijo", gritó Isshin, causando que Uryu vomitara de vergüenza y rabia ante el comentario.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Isshin le dio una palmada triste en el hombro a Uryu, "¡No hay razón para avergonzarse de tu secreto! ¡La costura es un buen pasatiempo! ¡Pensar que mi hijo era tan abierto acerca de sus amigos! Dime, ¿sabe tu padre de tu oscuridad? ¿Y vergonzoso secreto?

"¿Mi padre?" Uryu dijo: "¡Ryuken es el que me enseñó a coser en primer lugar!"

"Ah", Isshin adoptó una postura sabia. "Eso explica mucho sobre mi viejo amigo. Por ejemplo, por qué no jugaba deportes o por qué le tomó una eternidad casarse. Para ser honesto, me sorprendió un poco que incluso Me casé. Con su aspecto y sentido de la moda, habría pensado lo contrario ".

Mientras Uryu balbuceaba indignado, Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Tengo algo que decir al respecto?"

"Por supuesto que sí, mi hijo ignorante!" Isshin exclamó seriamente: "Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero desde la semana pasada te inscribí como estudiante de tercer año en la Academia Honnouji. Ahora, no hay necesidad de un silencio aturdido. Tu increíble padre se merece lo que le espera".

"Todo, ¿eh?" Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. Su padre se merecía la paliza que estaba a punto de recibir de todo corazón, pero justo cuando comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a su padre, hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta.

"¿Un invitado tan temprano en la mañana?" Isshin frunció los labios mientras trataba de pensar si faltaba a alguna cita. Agachándose bajo un puñal al azar de su hijo Isshin, sabía que era lunes, lo que significaba que la clínica estaba abierta, pero no tenía citas hasta la tarde. Saltando en el aire, evitando la amplia pierna de Ichigo, Isshin decidió responder a la puerta de todos modos. Como médico tomó el juramento hipocrático. Alejar a un paciente potencial, alguien que podría necesitar atención médica, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. Golpeando los pies contra la espalda de su hijo, obligando a Ichigo a volver al suelo una vez más, Isshin asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "¡Quienquiera que esté afuera debe ser importante! Ichigo, deja de recostarte en el trabajo y ve a ver quién es mientras yo entretengo a tu amigo. ¡Más cuentos de mis hazañas varoniles!

"Lo que sea," Ichigo gruñó mientras levantaba su cuerpo del piso por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Ignorando la expresión de terror en el rostro de Uryu cuando su padre lo arrastró hacia los álbumes de fotos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que una persona normal se habría sentido culpable. Él personalmente sabía lo aburridas que eran las historias de su padre. Por lo general, no quería que nadie sufriera escuchando a su viejo parloteo acerca de las cosas que inventó, pero Ichigo decidió que Uryu merecía lo que fuera que se le ocurriera.

Reprimiendo un bostezo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con su mente haciendo una nota mental para dormir más, Ichigo abrió la puerta principal de la clínica y fue recibido con un adolescente de su edad aproximadamente con cabello y ojos verdes y planos. Si bien el color del cabello del adolescente era lo suficientemente extraño, fue su vestimenta lo que atrajo la atención de Ichigo. En lugar de usar lo que Ichigo, y la mayoría de las personas sanas, llamaban ropa normal, el adolescente usaba una gabardina blanca completa y pantalones con varios juegos de púas que sobresalían de su cintura y hombros.

Preguntándose cómo diablos podía sentarse el adolescente sin empalarse, Ichigo decidió reducir sus pérdidas mientras aún podía y comenzó a cerrar la puerta: "Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en nada que pueda estar vendiendo".

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera cerrar por completo y cerrar la puerta, el adolescente puso su pie en la abertura, "Tal vez debería haber usado algo un poco menos único. De todos modos, mi nombre es Uzu Sanageyama, Presidente del Comité Atlético del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji".

Ichigo le dio a Sanageyama una expresión inexpresiva, "¿Quién?"

Sanageyama miró a Ichigo con confusión, "¿No recibió su carta de aceptación la semana pasada?"

Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro agravado mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de asesinar a su padre sin ser atrapado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía que darle crédito a su padre. Ichigo no creía que el idiota torpe fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para trasladarlo a otra escuela con la suficiente antelación para que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. O su padre era un genio o estaba loco e Ichigo se inclinaba por la última opción: "Mira, no sé lo que te dijo mi padre, pero no voy a ir a la Academia Honnouji".

Por un par de segundos, Sanageyama se sorprendió por la negativa de Ichigo. Esta no fue la primera vez que tuvo que visitar a un posible estudiante. Por lo general, cuando explicó por qué estaba allí, Sanageyama tuvo que sacudir al estudiante postrado de su pierna. Sonriendo con satisfacción ante su opinión de que Ichigo había aumentado, Sanageyama se echó a reír, "¡No esperaba que dijeras eso! Oh, hombre, si Gamagori te escuchara decir que intentaría arrastrarte hasta la Academia Honnouji".

"Gamagori?" Ichigo no tenía idea de quién era eso, "¿Quién demonios es ...?"

"¡Es muy grosero dejar a los invitados afuera, Ichigo!"

Gruñendo mientras los sonidos de pasos pesados se acercaban, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó hacia un lado. Cuando Isshin se estrelló en el aire, su pie descalzo apenas le faltaba la cabeza de su hijo por unos centímetros, Ichigo extendió la mano y la apretó contra su camisa. Girando alrededor una vez, su agarre nunca vaciló, Ichigo lo soltó rápidamente y observó a su padre impactar contra la calle con un golpe hueco.

Respirando con irritación, tanto por las travesuras infantiles de su padre como por el hecho de que intentó hacerlo cuando tuvieron un invitado, Ichigo le dirigió a Sanageyama una mirada frustrada: "Supongo que puedes entrar si quieres".

Sanageyama asintió y le dio a Isshin una rápida mirada antes de tomar a Ichigo en su consejo, "¿Qué hay de tu papá?"

Ichigo miró rápidamente al cuerpo inconsciente de su padre antes de encogerse de hombros.

Uryu observó a Sanageyama entrar a la casa de Ichigo e inmediatamente reprimió una mirada de sorpresa. Sabía de la Elite Four de Satsuki Kiryuin, aunque solo de pasada, y las hazañas de Uzu Sanageyama, tanto durante como antes de su inscripción en la Academia de Honnouji, fueron impresionantes. Mirando al shinai del joven de cabello verde, Uryu extendió su mano, "Uzu Sanageyama ... No puedo decir que esto sea una sorpresa considerando para quién trabajas".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Sanageyama se rió entre dientes mientras estrechaba la mano de Uryu. Mirando alrededor de la sala de estar de Ichigo, extrañando el ligero estrechamiento de los ojos del Quincy en el proceso, Sanageyama silbó con aprecio mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, "Entonces, ¿quién eres?"

"Soy Uryu Ishida".

Sería una mentira decir que a Sanageyama no le sorprendió el nombre. Recordó que Satsuki mencionó a un Uryu Ishida varias veces en el pasado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que conociera a la persona de la que Satsuki hablaba tan bien en su misión de evaluar el poder y la personalidad de Ichigo Kurosaki? Riéndose en voz baja ante la ironía de la situación, Sanageyama cruzó las manos contra la nuca de su cuello, "Eres tan inteligente como dijo Lady Satsuki".

"Lady Satsuki?" Ichigo, confundido por los curiosos honoríficos arcaicos que usaba Sanageyama, se volvió hacia Uryu en confusión, "¿De quién está hablando?"

Uryu le dio a Ichigo una mirada tensa mientras arreglaba sus lentes, "No es de tu incumbencia, Ichigo".

"No me hagas eso", le contestó Ichigo, "obviamente él sabe quién eres".

Al no encontrar una manera de evitar tener la conversación, Uryu le dirigió a Sanageyama una breve mirada antes de comenzar. "El verano pasado, mi padre me inscribió en una pasantía de dos semanas en Revocs. Por supuesto, protesté, pero Ryuken insistió en que trabajar con Ragyo Kiryuin sería una buena idea. aprendí experiencia y amplié mis horizontes. Conocí a Satsuki Kiryuin en mi primer día. Solo hablé con ella un par de veces, pero ella es una mujer inteligente e impulsada que no debe ser subestimada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que Sanageyama no lo hizo. Ven a Karakura Town para escuchar sobre mi vida ".

Si Uryu tenía que admitir la verdad, no quería explicar lo que hizo el verano pasado.

Cuando Ryuken le informó de su pasantía en Revocs Blue, solo le dio un día para poner sus asuntos en orden antes de tener que irse. Eso ni siquiera fue tiempo suficiente para contárselo a sus amigos, lo que explicaba por qué desapareció cuando regresó extremadamente incómodo. Por suerte Orihime había estado allí. Su fantástico cuento, acompañado de dibujos que aún confundían a Uryu, de que había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres y llevado a un mundo reducido a un desierto nuclear donde tenía que recoger tapones de botella y luchar contra animales mutados, fue suficiente para que todos los demás sacudieran la cabeza, y gimiendo colectivamente.

"Es cierto," Sanageyama sonrió y metió la mano en su uniforme Goku. Sacar un sobre grueso y lanzarlo a Ichigo Sanageyama explicó, "el período de otoño de Honnouji Academy comienza en veintitrés días. Como nuevo estudiante, debe asistir al Día de Evaluación de Estudiantes. En realidad, todo es muy sencillo. Lady Satsuki determinará su Colocación inicial y posibilidad de usar un Uniforme Goku ".

"¿Uniforme Goku?" Ichigo levantó la vista de los papeles en su mano, con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Uryu gruñó, con una mirada de leve irritación en sus ojos, antes de comenzar a explicar una vez más, "los uniformes Goku son los uniformes estándar de la Academia de Honnouji y están imbuidos de hilos especiales conocidos como Fibras de Vida. El porcentaje de Fibras de Vida en un uniforme indica el poder general. Un mayor porcentaje permite al usuario realizar proezas de fuerza con las que la mayoría de la gente solo podía soñar.

Ichigo miró a Uryu, con una expresión inexpresiva en sus ojos, y le preguntó: "¿Cómo diablos sabes todo esto?"

"Como expliqué ..." Uryu se alejó con suficiencia de Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro, "... Es posible que solo haya hablado con Satsuki Kiryuin un puñado de veces, pero nunca dije que nuestras conversaciones no fueron productivas".

Ichigo no necesitaba saberlo, y Uryu no le diría a menos que la situación fuera grave, que Satsuki intentó reclutarlo. No fue tan abierto como simplemente pedirle que viniera a la Academia Honnouji, pero Uryu fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que lo estaban llevando durante algunas de sus conversaciones con Satsuki. Si los sutiles insultos de Satsuki al convencerlo de inscribirse en la Academia Honnouji no eran lo suficientemente malos, hubo otra cosa que hizo que Uryu se negara a trabajar con ella.

Durante los últimos días de su pasantía, después de que la mayoría de los demás abandonaran o regresaran a casa, Satsuki lo había apartado y lo había llevado a una habitación muy segura. Uryu recordó haber mirado con más que un ligero interés cuando Satsuki ingresó al menos un código de veinte dígitos antes de llevarlo a la habitación, dentro de la cual se encontraban varios fajos de Fibras de Vida de alta densidad. Satsuki le permitió examinarlos, bajo la única regla de que no quita ninguna de las Fibras de Vida de la habitación. Una regla, en retrospectiva, que Uryu había estado encantado de seguir. Mientras miraba las brillantes fibras rojas, una sensación de náuseas que crecía en la boca del estómago, Uryu podía sentir que las Fibras de la Vida emitían una pequeña pero sustancial cantidad de energía espiritual.

"Así es," Sanageyama apoyó sus pies en la mesa de café y se recostó contra el sofá. "La fuerza de un uniforme Goku proviene de la cantidad de estrellas cosidas en él. El uniforme normal de la Academia Honnouji no contiene Fibras de Vida y las que llevan ellos se llaman No-Stars. Después de eso están los estudiantes de One-Star y los capitanes del club Two-Star ".

Al notar la atención de Ichigo en su Blade Regalia, Sanageyama sonrió cuando señaló las tres estrellas de cuatro puntas cosidas en la tela: "Este es un uniforme Goku de tres estrellas. Solo el Elite Four del Consejo Estudiantil de Honnouji Academy tiene el derecho y el privilegio de llevar uno ".

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar quién en su sano juicio permitiría a los estudiantes acceder a cosas tan peligrosas. No tenía sentido para él: "¿No es un poco peligroso darles a los estudiantes ropa súper poderosa?"

"Tienes que entender a Ichigo," comenzó Uryu con un suspiro excesivamente exagerado. No podía criticar a Ichigo por su falta de conocimiento. No mucha gente se fue de Karakura Town excepto para viajes de negocios y vacaciones. En cuanto a Ichigo, los recuerdos de lo que vio fuera de Karakura Town en su mente, Uryu dijo: "Karakura High School es quizás la más normal, o menos si lo miras desde una perspectiva diferente, la escuela en el país. A pesar de cómo Parece absurdo que la mayoría de las academias están completamente controladas por los Consejos Estudiantiles, que luego son respaldados por los negocios de su familia. El Conglomerado Kiryuin es un buen ejemplo. A través de una mezcla de espionaje y chantaje, Satsuki Kiryuin está controlando indirectamente todas las escuelas, excepto una docena. "

"Lo sabía."

Ichigo no era tan terco como pensaban otras personas. Sospechaba que su padre constantemente inventaba excusas sobre por qué no podían abandonar Karakura Town por nada, incluso vacaciones. Una noche de patrulla, decidió desviarse un poco de la ciudad de Karakura. Lo que vio más allá de las afueras de la ciudad lo aturdió en silencio. Resultó que la mayor parte del mundo era un páramo. Cuando se enfrentó a Kisuke Urahara al respecto, dado que el ex capitán sabía casi todo, el hombre sonrió con una expresión de frustración e insinuó que las cosas eran bastante extrañas en todo el mundo. No hace falta decir que Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin preguntar nada más.

"Este lugar es bastante agradable. Me recuerda un poco a mi hogar", admitió Sanageyama, con nostalgia evidente en su voz, "Pero no debes preocuparte por nada de eso. Lady Satsuki es consciente del poder que poseen los uniformes Goku. Cada estudiante es cuidadosamente estudiado y examinado antes de recibir un uniforme Goku. Durante los tres años que ha sido Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Lady Satsuki no ha tomado una sola decisión equivocada. Si alguien intenta no cumplir sus órdenes, se encuentra de inmediato con una respuesta severa y directa en forma de castigo."

"¿Matas gente robando algo de ropa?"

"Es mucho más complicado que eso, Ichigo", intervino Uryu de nuevo, haciéndole saber a Ichigo que estaba a punto de comenzar otra de sus conferencias. "Los uniformes Goku fueron diseñados y distribuidos por Satsuki Kiryuin, quien los modeló siguiendo la línea de ropa de su madre. Si alguien adquiriera un uniforme Goku, podría aplicar ingeniería inversa a Life Fibers, lo que llevaría a una carrera de armamentos global que involucraría prendas cada vez más poderosas".

"Todavía me cuesta creerlo", Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "La ropa con superpoderes todavia me suena muy estúpida".

"No me preocuparía demasiado", Sanageyama golpeó ligeramente su uniforme de Goku mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le cruzaba las piernas. "Lady Satsuki no te permitiría ir a la Academia Honnouji si pensara que eres una espía. Todo sobre ti, Desde tu historia hasta quien tú conoces, ha sido investigado bajo las órdenes de Lady Satsuki ".

"Genial", se quejó Ichigo y se dio la vuelta, "ahora tengo un acosador. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba".

Sanageyama se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión se tensó al escuchar el casual insulto de Ichigo por Satsuki: "No pretendo saber lo que piensa Lady Satsuki, pero estaba impresionada con lo que encontró. Estoy más que segura de que obtendrás al menos un "Uniforme Goku de Una estrella" una vez que llegues y tomes tu evaluación. Demonios, incluso podrías hacer Two-Star si intentas salir del Club de Kendo. He oído que eres bastante hábil con una espada ".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Si realmente quieres averiguarlo, ven a la Academia Honnouji", Sanageyama miró su teléfono celular y suspiró. "Genial, parece que mi trabajo nunca ha terminado. Ha sido agradable conversar contigo pero tengo que seguir adelante. Espero Decides ir a la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo. Tal vez podríamos tener un pequeño mástil ".

Tan pronto como Sanageyama se fue, Ichigo se volvió hacia Uryu, "¿Por qué se siente como si estuviera fuera del circuito?"

Uryu también parecía desconcertado. Con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y apoyando el puño frente a su cara, el Quincy respondió: "No estoy muy seguro. A partir de mis interacciones limitadas con Satsuki Kiryuin, no parece ser el tipo de persona que se interese en alguien sin una fortaleza mental similar y fuerza de voluntad como ella misma ".

"Parece que sabes todo lo que está pasando", los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon peligrosamente, "¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?"

"¿Para quién me tomas, tu papá?" Uryu parecía insultado por la acusación: "Si pasara por todos los problemas para meterte en la Academia Honnouji, ¿no tendría sentido que me inscribiera también?"

"Oh, ciérralo ya," se quejó Ichigo ante la lógica de Uryu, "Entonces, ¿quién es esta persona Satsuki de todos modos?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin ..." Uryu destrozó su cerebro por la información, "Ella está motivada, y posee un absoluto desdén por cualquiera que no cumpla con sus propios criterios y estándares personales. Cuando comencé mi pasantía en Revocs, éramos quince. El primer día que nos llevaron a una habitación donde nos estaba esperando Satsuki Kiryuin. Antes de que supiéramos lo que estaba sucediendo, Satsuki comenzó a hablar sobre cómo toda la ropa es sagrada para la humanidad y que es nuestro destino usarla. De los internos se retiraron y creo que Satsuki esperaba que eso sucediera ".

Esa fue una historia bastante terrible, así que Ichigo dijo lo único que tenía en mente: "Bueno ... mierda".

"Ese es exactamente mi punto," asintió Uryu y miró por la ventana. Se sorprendió, quizás incluso más que Ichigo, al ver a Sanageyama. Satsuki Kiryuin era una mujer inteligente. Ella no habría enviado a uno de sus seguidores más leales a Karakura Town sin una buena razón: "Su interés en ti es bastante sorprendente. Ten cuidado, Ichigo. Satsuki Kiryuin no es alguien con quien meterse, así que sigue mi consejo y mantente lejos de ella si vas a la Academia Honnouji ".

Ichigo frunció el ceño, más por la frustración que por la molestia, y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta de entrada comenzó a temblar. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas amortiguadas de su padre y exigiendo que lo dejaran entrar, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Maldición, ¿por qué tengo que ir a la Academia Honnouji?"

"Deberías mirar el lado positivo".

Ichigo se volvió hacia Uryu y se molestó de inmediato por la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, "¿Y cuál es exactamente el lado positivo de todo esto?"

"Al menos la Academia Honnouji no será aburrida". Uryu respondió con un toque divertido a su voz. Conocía a Ichigo lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que los problemas lo seguían como un imán. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo, tal vez incluso días, antes de que sucediera algo sorprendente en la Academia Honnouji: "Intenta no meterte en demasiados problemas".

"Vete al infierno, Uryu".

"Créeme, estoy en el cielo en este momento", respondió Uryu con aire de suficiencia mientras pasaba por delante de Ichigo hacia la puerta principal. Sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta, pero aún sin abrirla, Uryu se dio la vuelta y lanzó un último comentario: "No puedo esperar a que le digas a todos a dónde irás el próximo año. Estoy seguro de que Tatsuki estará más que encantado de saberlo ".

Cuando el peso de lo que tendría que hacer cayó sobre su cabeza, Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que Isshin abría silenciosamente la ventana y se permitía volver a la casa. Sin embargo, sintió el sutil cambio en el aire y rápidamente giró en torno al escaso intento de su padre de abordarlo. Agarrando a Isshin en un estrangulamiento antes de golpear al hombre mayor en el suelo, Ichigo le dirigió a Uryu una mirada seca y le preguntó: "¿Por qué no vas a casa a coser algo? Escuché que Orihime quería que le hicieras un vestido nuevo".

"Te lo dije, es solo un pasatiempo!"

En las oscuras cámaras del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji, varias personas observaron la información que se desplazaba por la pantalla frente a ellos. Situada en la pantalla, vestida con el uniforme masculino estándar de Karakura High School y un ceño familiar, era una imagen de Ichigo Kurosaki. La imagen, que parece haber sido levantada directamente de los servidores de Karakura High School, ocupó toda la mitad izquierda de la pantalla mientras los datos y estadísticas sobre Ichigo se transmitían por el lado derecho.

"Se ve como un delincuente", gruñó irritado la figura más grande de la habitación mientras miraba la foto de Ichigo. "¡Solo mire su cabello! ¡No hay duda de que su actitud punk provocará desorden y caos en esta academia!"

"No hay necesidad de elevar tu voz cuando estamos aquí, Gamagori," Una figura más corta con el pelo verde azulado reprimida desde donde estaba sentado. Al presionar algunas teclas en su computadora portátil, el comando se dirigió instantáneamente a la pantalla, el collar de Houka Inumuta se abrió automáticamente cuando comenzó a hablar, "Ichigo Kurosaki - Edad 16. Estudiante de tercer año en Karakura High School y actualmente ocupa el quinto lugar en su clase. "

"Karakura Town?" una voz real murmuró en voz baja. Sosteniendo la taza de té casi vacía con suavidad en sus manos, ella asintió con la cabeza, "Ya veo ... continúa, Inumuta".

Inumuta asintió e inmediatamente aparecieron en la pantalla varias fotos de la familia de Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki es el mayor de tres hermanos, los otros dos son Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki - Edad 12. Su padre es Isshin Kurosaki, quien dirige una pequeña clínica familiar. Hmm ... dice que su madre, Masaki Kurosaki, ha fallecido y sin embargo ... "

La figura real se apartó de la pantalla, sus cejas se alzaron con leve interés, "¿Qué es?"

Un ceño fruncido desfiguró la cara de Inumuta mientras sus dedos corrían por el teclado. Mientras buscaba en las bases de datos y los servidores, los datos que buscaba eran notoriamente ausentes, los ojos de Inumuta se estrecharon cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración: "Dice que Masaki Kurosaki fue asesinado hace nueve años, pero hay una extraña ausencia de cobertura en los medios. cuenta que la madre de Ichigo era una mujer muy querida en la ciudad de Karakura. Solo hay un informe policial e incluso eso no menciona la causa de la muerte ni a ningún sospechoso ".

"¿Es por eso que la fresa siempre frunce el ceño?" Nonon Jakuzure, presidente del comité no atlético del Consejo Estudiantil de Honnouji Academy, se puso de pie para ver mejor a Ichigo. Después de un momento de mirar su foto, la boca de Nonon se extendió en una sonrisa maliciosa, "Puede que tenga un nombre estúpido, pero es bastante guapo".

"¡Te deshonras frente a Lady Satsuki, Jakuzure!" Gamagori gritó, sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo malévolo.

La figura real volvió su mirada hacia Gamagori, sus penetrantes ojos azules causaron que la discusión cesara de inmediato, "Cálmate, Gamagori".

Gamagori se desinfló ligeramente, "Por supuesto, Lady Satsuki".

Satsuki Kiryuin, hija de la ilustre Ragyo Kiryuin, miró la imagen de Ichigo Kurosaki durante varios segundos. Hace tres días, su madre llamó para informarle que Ichigo estaría asistiendo a la Academia Honnouji, pero Satsuki no pudo encontrar una razón lógica para la decisión. Su madre puede controlar la Junta de Directores de la Academia Honnouji, pero por lo general estaba contenta de dejar que Satsuki haga lo que le plazca. Mostrar tan repentinamente un interés personal en una adolescente aleatoria implica que sabía algo sobre Ichigo que Satsuki no sabía.

"Si puedo continuar," los dedos de Inumuta eran un borrón en el teclado mientras él escribía rápidamente las órdenes, "En relación con su solicitud, Lady Satsuki, amplié mi búsqueda de Ichigo Kurosaki a su familia inmediata, tanto paterna como materna, y encontré algo bastante interesante ".

Con una pulsación final de Inumuta, la imagen de Ichigo desapareció solo para ser reemplazada por varios recortes de periódicos digitales. Inclinándose hacia adelante, su atención se centró en los titulares que describían un ataque terrorista en Tokio, los ojos azules de Satsuki se estrecharon cuando no pudo encontrar una sola imagen del ataque. Inumuta, sintiendo su irritación por la falta de evidencia, se ajustó las gafas y explicó: "Como puede ver, Lady Satsuki, no hay absolutamente ninguna imagen del ataque terrorista real. Todas las fuentes de los medios que describen el ataque provienen de testigos terceros. "

Satsuki frunció el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos. "Esto es bastante sospechoso, Inumuta. ¿Debo asumir que esto tiene algo que ver con Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"No Ichigo, sino su padre", corrigió Inumuta antes de mostrar una imagen de Isshin, "Si bien la falta de evidencia fotográfica es sospechosa, todas las fuentes que encontré están de acuerdo en que Isshin Kurosaki, o Shiba, como se le conocía en ese momento, salvaron su La vida de la madre durante el ataque ".

Parece que su madre estaba invitando a Ichigo Kurosaki a la Academia Honnouji porque su padre le salvó la vida hace más de veinte años. Satsuki, en lugar de estar satisfecha con esa respuesta, solo encontró que su molestia por la situación crecía. Si había una cosa que odiaba en el mundo era el nepotismo. Las personas no deben avanzar debido a los lazos familiares, sino porque se lo han ganado con mucho trabajo y dedicación.

"Debemos enfrentar los hechos de la situación", dijo Satsuki después de un momento de contemplación tranquila, "Ichigo Kurosaki asistirá a la Academia Honnouji a principios del semestre de otoño. Gamagori, ¿están casi listos los preparativos para el próximo año escolar?"

"Casi todo", respondió Ira Gamagori con orgullo. Como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji, era su deber asegurarse de que aquellos indignos de usar los Uniformes Goku no intentaran fugarse con uno. No pudo contar el número de veces que otra academia envió a un espía para robar un uniforme de Goku: "Todos los nuevos estudiantes de One-Star han sido anunciados y sus uniformes están preparados y en espera de ser recogidos. Las elecciones para los nuevos capitanes de clubes son casi completo e Iori está distribuyendo sus Uniformes de Goku de dos estrellas mientras hablamos ".

Satsuki tomó un último sorbo de su último té, el líquido amargo bajó suavemente mientras escuchaba el informe de Gamagori: "Muy bien. Ichigo Kurosaki estará aquí en veintidós días. Asegurémonos de que reciba una cálida bienvenida. Jakuzure, tenga uno de los capitanes del club se reúnen con él a su llegada ".

"¿Qué club preferirías, Lady Satsuki?" Los ojos rosados de Jakuzure brillaron maliciosamente mientras pensaba en varias maneras de hacer que la vida de Ichigo fuera miserable.

"No importa," contestó Satsuki con calma, su mente ya se enfocaba en otros eventos, "Mi madre podría haber pasado por alto mi cabeza para permitir la admisión de Ichigo Kurosaki a la Academia Honnouji, pero todavía es mi decisión si él está calificado para quedarse".

Hubo un silencio embarazoso cuando los tres miembros de la Elite Four de Satsuki permitieron que sus palabras se hundieran. Después de un minuto de silencio, un sonido agudo resonó en la computadora portátil de Inumuta. Mirando la identificación de la persona que llama, Inumuta se dirigió a Satsuki, "Sanageyama ha terminado su tarea en Karakura Town. ¿Debo conectarlo?"

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza, "Sí".

Inumuta presionó una sola tecla antes de que hubiera un ligero aumento de la estática ambiental en la habitación mientras su computadora portátil se conectaba a los altavoces en la pantalla. Después de un momento, la estática se redujo a nada, la voz de Sanageyama se filtró, "Hey Inumuta, ¿todo funciona?"

"¡Estás hablando con Lady Satsuki! ¡Muestra algo de respeto!" Gamagori lo rechazó.

"Perdóneme, Lady Satsuki," el tono de Sanageyama se disculpó antes de que él continuara hablando. "De todos modos, acabo de salir de la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki. Definitivamente es un tipo interesante para decir lo menos. Sin embargo ... Tengo la sensación de que Ichigo no quiere ir a la Academia de Honnouji ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Ichigo Kurosaki no quiere asistir a esta prestigiosa academia? ¡Habla un poco, Sanageyama!" Gamagori gritó, su incredulidad hablando por las cuatro personas que se encuentran actualmente en la sala.

"Resulta que su padre lo inscribió sin decírselo", Sanageyama se detuvo por un momento, causando que solo los sonidos ambientales de la ciudad de Karakura salieran de la conexión. Después de unos segundos de silencio, interpolados por lo que sonaba como si alguien murmurara para sí mismo, la voz de Sanageyama reapareció: "Ichigo parecía bastante molesto cuando lo descubrió".

"Podríamos ser capaces de usar eso contra Ichigo Kurosaki si surge la necesidad", anunció Satsuki cuando varios planes vinieron a la mente, "¿Tienes algo más que informar?"

Sanageyama estaba a punto de decir que no cuando recordó la presencia de Uryu en la casa de Ichigo. "Sí, creo que es muy amigo de Uryu Ishida".

Ese era un nombre que Satsuki no creía que escucharía de nuevo pronto. Uryu Ishida era una adolescente brillante cuyas teorías e ideas sobre las Fibras de la Vida la intrigaban enormemente. Después de todo, fue su teoría de usar un punto de cruz en zigzag que aumentó el poder de sus uniformes Goku en casi un quince por ciento. Después de su pasantía en Revocs, Satsuki había tratado sutilmente de convencerlo de inscribirse en la Academia Honnouji, pero Uryu se había negado educadamente.

"Uryu Ishida, es un nombre que no pensé que volvería a escuchar", Satsuki cerró los ojos y sonrió, "Gracias por el informe, Sanageyama. Eres libre de regresar a Honnouji Academy mientras que el resto de ustedes terminarán la caída. preparativos."

Mientras los tres miembros de la Elite Four se inclinaban y salían para completar sus tareas, dejando a Satsuki completamente solo, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil miró la pantalla frente a ella con un ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro. Ella no era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que su madre hubiera permitido la admisión de Ichigo Kurosaki a la Academia Honnouji basándose simplemente en las acciones de su padre. Su madre era una mujer extremadamente sofisticada e inteligente. Había algo, una pieza del rompecabezas, que faltaba y que ayudaría a explicar las acciones de su madre.

" ¿Quién eres, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Satsuki se metió los dedos delante de la cara. Si su madre tenía un interés personal en que Ichigo Kurosaki asistiera a la Academia Honnouji, Satsuki no podría ser demasiado cuidadoso. Mientras se concentraba en sus planes, Satsuki se detuvo cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido sutil de alguien caminando hacia ella. Inmediatamente reconociendo la marcha, ella preguntó: "¿Qué es eso, Soroi?"

Soroi Mitsuzo inclinó su cabeza respectivamente, "Sé que no es asunto mío, Milady, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu interés en ese joven".

Satsuki sonrió ante el olor del té recién hecho. "Sí, supongo que Ichigo Kurosaki me fascina. Se las ha arreglado para atraer la atención de mi madre, pero no puedo encontrar ninguna razón para tal respeto".

Un leve ceño fruncido estropeaba la cara de Soroi mientras miraba la foto de Isshin Kurosaki, "He pasado años al servicio de su familia, Milady, pero las razones detrás de las acciones de Lady Ragyo siempre me han desconcertado. Sin embargo, sé que la Señora Ragyo ve interes en el joven Ichigo Kurosaki, y se deriva de las acciones de su padre ".

Satsuki examinó cuidadosamente los hechos mientras escuchaba a Soroi hablar. No hubo imágenes del ataque real ni de Isshin Kurosaki rescatando a su madre, pero los informes de testigos presenciales obtenidos por Inumuta indican que pudo salvar la vida de su madre sin sufrir una sola herida en el proceso. Tal hazaña de fuerza era algo que ella era más que capaz de hacer ella misma, pero algo sobre la situación la molestaba. Satsuki destrozó su mente, esperando que alguna pequeña conexión permitiera que las piezas cayeran en su lugar, pero se rindió después de un minuto. Apoyándose en su silla, con los dedos de su mano derecha tocando el apoyabrazos, Satsuki miró por la ventana y dijo: "Sus palabras pueden contener un rastro de la verdad, pero no permitiré que Ichigo Kurosaki asista a la Academia Honnouji sin probarse primero. "

"Como desees, Milady," Soroi hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza mientras le servía a Satsuki una taza de té. Él había dado su opinión sobre el asunto, por pequeña que fuera, pero una vez que Satsuki tomó una decisión, nada de lo que alguien dijo o hizo pudo cambiarlo.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Bueno, terminó de este capítulo. En lo que me respecta a mi, fue excelente. Si bien tenía pensado hacerlo, no se me craneaba cómo hacerlo de forma tan… bueno, algunos me entenderán. Será todo, soy OumaShirosaki97. Que tengan feliz navidad por qué a mí ni me importa….. bien, eso fue innecesario._**

 ** _Matane._**


	2. Si no me conoces por ahora

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 2: Si no me conoces por ahora

 _Al igual que en el Capítulo 1, este es el nuevo y mejorado Capítulo 2. Los cambios en este capítulo se centraron principalmente en la lucha de Kisuke con su oponente (¡no hay spoilers aquí para los nuevos lectores!) Cuando escribí este capítulo, Kill la Kill era solo en el episodio 17 más o menos, lo que significaba que muchos de los poderes y habilidades relativas de los personajes aún eran en su mayoría desconocidos. Ahora que el anime está terminado (lo que es una vergüenza y un alivio para mí como escritor), he regresado y reescrito TODO en la lucha. De principio a fin es un diálogo y una acción completamente nuevos. Incluso logré hacer que Kisuke fuera aún más Kisuke-ish que antes, lo que es sorprendente._

 _Como una devolución de llamada a mi nota de autor original. No esperaba que la reacción a esta historia fuera tan buena como lo fue. Incluso 18 capítulos después, la cantidad de comentarios, favoritos y alertas continúa creciendo cada vez más cada día. Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman el tiempo de revisar mis capítulos._

 ** _xxx_**

 **Capítulo 2 - Si no me conoces por ahora**

"Ichigo!"

Desde donde estaba parado en la puerta de su casa, Ichigo suspiró. A medida que los gritos de su amigo, Keigo Asano, se acercaban, esperó hasta el último segundo antes de ponerse a un lado y alargar el brazo. Keigo, cautivado al ver a Ichigo, no pudo notar el brazo hasta el último segundo y estaba muy tenso. Ichigo, aunque todavía era un humano normal, poseía una fuerza física mayor que la normal y fácilmente detuvo el impulso hacia adelante de Keigo.

Mientras que la cabeza y el cuello del adolescente se detuvieron abruptamente, las leyes de la física dictaron que el resto de él continúe avanzando. Las piernas de Keigo volaron en el aire antes de que su cuerpo entero se estrellara contra el suelo en un montón indigno.

Bajando el brazo y mirando a su amigo con molestia, Ichigo dijo: "Hola, Keigo, Mizuiro".

Mizuiro Kojima pisó la forma propensa de Keigo, provocando un gemido de dolor del adolescente, y le devolvió el saludo a Ichigo. "Oye, Ichigo. Tatsuki dijo que estabas dando una fiesta de despedida, ¿verdad?"

"Desafortunadamente", se quejó Ichigo y se cruzó de brazos, "Mi idiota padre no dejaba de molestarme hasta que acepté esto. Luego tuvo el descaro de intentar salir con nosotros".

"Ah", murmuró Mizuiro a sabiendas, "supongo que eso es un problema".

Cuando Mizuiro entró en su casa, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta justo cuando Keigo estaba a punto de seguirlos, lo que provocó que el adolescente se estrellara contra ella y cayera de nuevo al suelo. Ignorando el grito de dolor del exterior, Ichigo caminó de regreso a la sala de estar donde todos esperaban que regresara o hablaban entre ellos.

"Entonces, Ichigo," Tatsuki Arisawa le sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro lo suficiente para hacer que Ichigo se estremeciera, "¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que ibas a transferir escuelas?"

Frotándose el dolor en el hombro, Ichigo se burló: "No es como si tuviera una opción o algo así. Lo descubrí la semana pasada".

"Esa no es una excusa para esperar cinco días antes de decirnos," Tatsuki respondió. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera replicar, se acercó a un costado y sacó a un desconcertado Orihime Inoue delante de su cuerpo, "¿Te detuviste a pensar en cómo nos sentiríamos? Orihime se sintió devastada cuando descubrió que te ibas ! "

"¡Vamos, Tatsuki!" Orihime se sonrojó de vergüenza y trató de liberarse desesperadamente de sus mejores amigas. "No digas esas cosas. Si Ichigo quiere ir a otra escuela, estoy de acuerdo con eso. De verdad. No debería tener que hacerlo. Quédate aquí por mi culpa!

"¡Maldita sea, Orihime!" Tatsuki giró a Orihime hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la bien dotada niña y comenzó a sacudirla como a una muñeca de trapo, "¡Han pasado más de cuatro años! ¡Dígale cómo se siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¿Cómo me siento? Yo ... pero ... Ichigo ..." La cara de Orihime se puso de un color rojo intenso por la vergüenza antes de que pudiera escapar de las manos de Tatsuki y salió corriendo de la sala de estar, su amiga pisándole los talones.

Al verlos ir, con una expresión desconcertada y confusa que adornaba su rostro, Ichigo solo silenciosamente sacudió su cabeza, "Maldita sea, estoy confundido".

"No puedes ser tan denso", le preguntó sarcásticamente Uryu desde donde estaba sentado.

"Oh, cállate", Ichigo replicó, "No veo que esto sea asunto tuyo".

"Es mi asunto cuando eres tan ajeno a lo que está justo delante de tus ojos," Uryu se ajustó las gafas, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro, "Sabía que no eras Ichigo inteligente, pero nunca pensé que eras esto. estúpido."

Llegando a la mesa cercana, Ichigo agarró el primer objeto pesado que pudo y lo arrojó a Uryu. El quincy abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ser radiado en la frente por una taza de café, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás junto con la silla en la que estaba sentado.

"Disculpe," Mizuiro casualmente pisó el cuerpo inconsciente de Uryu. Sentándose en el sofá, con su teléfono celular una vez más en sus manos, preguntó: "Entonces, Ichigo, ¿descubriste algo interesante sobre esta Academia de Honnouji?"

"No mucho", admitió Ichigo, "Uryu parece saber mucho al respecto, pero él está muy callado al respecto. La mayor parte de lo que sé proviene de ese tipo raro que vino a la casa la semana pasada. Creo que su nombre era Sanageyama o algo así."

"Raro", Mizuiro tecleó algo en su teléfono antes de girarse para mirar la forma propensa de Uryu, "Uryu ha estado fuera por un tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo mataste?"

"Está bien", Ichigo caminó hacia el cuerpo de Uryu antes de gentilmente, al menos a él, pateando el quincy. Regresando al reino de la conciencia, Uryu tosió y miró a Ichigo.

"¡Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar Ichigo!"

"Veo que estás despierto", respondió Ichigo, completamente molesto por la mirada de Uryu, "Sabes algo más sobre la Academia Honnouji que no me dijiste".

Rápidamente de pie, la sangre que bajaba de su frente desapareció misteriosamente, Uryu se arregló las gafas y comenzó a hablar: "No hay mucho que pueda agregar a lo que Sanageyama nos dijo la semana pasada. Lo único que puedo pensar es que la cantidad de estrellas adheridas a tu uniforme Goku, determina más que solo tu clasificación en la escuela. Cuantas más estrellas tengas y, por lo tanto, más poder, mejor será tu nivel de vida. Los estudiantes de una estrella viven en habitaciones estándar estándar mientras que Two- Los estudiantes de Star tienen casas para ellos solos ".

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando la cabeza de Isshin apareció de la cocina, "Ichigo, hay alguien en la línea para ti".

Sin importarle lo que su padre quería, Ichigo lo despidió con desdén, "Dígales que vuelvan a llamar más tarde".

Isshin desapareció de nuevo en la cocina y, por un momento, Ichigo y sus amigos pudieron oírlo hablar con alguien por teléfono. Cuando reapareció un minuto después, dijo: "¡Vamos, Ichigo! Esta chica parece bastante interesada en hablar contigo".

Ichigo no tenía idea de a quién se refería su padre y, a juzgar por las miradas en las caras de sus amigos, nadie más lo hizo.

"¿De quién demonios está hablando tu padre?" Tatsuki preguntó mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de estar, con una Orihime notablemente menos avergonzado siguiéndola.

"No tengo idea", respondió con un suspiro molesto, "Mejor voy a contestar el teléfono antes de que decida hacer algo estúpido como ponerlo en el altavoz. Oye, papá, ¿qué línea tiene el teléfono?"

"¡Ninguna!" Isshin salió de la cocina, con su nuevo teléfono celular en la mano, "¡La chica llamó a mi teléfono! Nunca sabré cómo obtuvo mi número. ¡Volverá a llamar al teléfono de video!"

La respiración de Ichigo se enganchó en su pecho cuando su padre dijo lo peor que pudo. Unas semanas después de derrotar a Aizen, Kisuke se detuvo en la casa junto a su asistente, Tessai, y dijo que estaban allí para trabajar en algo que Isshin les había pedido que hicieran. Después de ser expulsado de su propia casa durante casi dos horas, Ichigo volvió a buscar un nuevo televisor en la sala de estar. Cuando no vio nada más cambiado, sacó a Kisuke a un lado y le preguntó qué había hecho. El ex capitán, con una sonrisa insoportable en su rostro, le dijo que instaló lo que los vivos llaman un "teléfono de video". Usando parte de la tecnología de la Sociedad de Almas, lograron adaptarla para el uso normal. Ichigo le había preguntado a Kisuke por qué demonios lo necesitarían en su casa, a lo que el comerciante le había dicho:

" Porque Yoruichi no me dejó ponerlo en mi tienda".

Cuando la televisión se encendió con un chirrido de electricidad demasiado familiar, Ichigo se giró y vio a una chica de rostro severo aparecer en la pantalla, "¿Supongo que Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo miró a la chica por un par de segundos en absoluto silencio. Con el cabello negro cuidadosamente cortado que caía por debajo de sus hombros y una expresión severa en su rostro, el parecido entre ella y Byakuya Kuchiki asustó a Ichigo. Después de tomarse un momento para asegurarse de que de alguna manera no había tropezado con un universo paralelo donde Byakuya era una mujer, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Oye Ichigo," Tatsuki entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y apuntó su pulgar hacia la pantalla, "¿La conoces?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin," Uryu miró fijamente la pantalla, "No pensé que hablaríamos de nuevo".

"Uryu Ishida," Satsuki se volvió hacia la quincy, "Es un placer hablar contigo una vez más. No sabía que estabas familiarizado con Ichigo Kurosaki".

Uryu se ajustó las gafas con el dedo índice: "¿Debo repetir lo que te dije mientras estaba internado en Revocs? Prefiero mantener mi vida privada separada de mi trabajo. Estoy seguro de que alguien como tú aprecia tal creencia, o Me equivoqué en mi comprensión de ti?

Satsuki le dio a Uryu una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero no dijo nada. Dirigiendo su mirada a la sala de estar de Ichigo, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual con todos y cada uno de los amigos de Ichigo, dijo: "Mantienes una compañía interesante, Ichigo Kurosaki. Inumuta se enorgullece de poder recopilar información, pero parece que falló. Para descubrir mucho sobre ti ".

"¿Se supone que debo ser halagado?"

"Deberías estarlo", Satsuki se apartó de la pantalla y cuando volvió la mano, sostenía una taza de té. "Voy a ser perfecta honesta contigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. No aprecio tener a alguien como tú, ¿Quién vive en la vida de sus padres, asiste a la Academia Honnouji? Es una desgracia y no toleraré tu presencia durante un minuto en mi academia ".

"Oh, por favor", Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante su velada amenaza. "¿Crees que incluso quiero asistir a tu estúpida escuela? Estaba más que feliz de quedarme en Karakura hasta que terminé la secundaria, pero mi idiota de padre me inscribió en Honnouji Academy sin siquiera preguntarme primero. Solo escuchar tu voz me hace desear no tener que ir aún más ".

Por un momento, parecía que Satsuki estaba a punto de quebrarse ante el desafío de Ichigo, pero en lugar de eso, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "Palabras en negrita Ichigo Kurosaki. Parece que la información sobre usted era realmente correcta, pero todo lo que hizo fue completamente indiferente. capaz de pararte en tus pies como un humano o te encoges detrás de aquellos con verdadero poder como un perro?

Ichigo estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que su anécdota no tenía ningún sentido. Claro que el significado estaba claro como el día, pero la forma en que lo expresó simplemente lo desequilibró. Mirando hacia la única fuente de información en la habitación, le preguntó a Uryu: "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acaba de decir? ¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que se vaya?"

Evitando intencionalmente mirar a Satsuki, Uryu respondió: "Lo que acabas de preguntar es tan imposible como que Orihime evite desatar lo que exista en su imaginación de pesadilla. El mejor curso de acción sería escuchar lo que Satsuki tiene que decir. Cualquier otra cosa no estaría en tu mejor interés ".

"Bien," suspiró Ichigo en derrota. Volviéndose a Satsuki, dijo: "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Satsuki entrecerró los ojos. "Lo que quiero de ti es intrascendente, ya que ya obtuve todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mírate cuando llegues a la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo Kurosaki. No todos tolerarán tu presencia como yo".

Con la última advertencia dada, la imagen de Satsuki desapareció de la pantalla. Hubo una pausa embarazada antes de que Tatsuki dijera: "Dios, qué perra".

"Tatsuki!" Orihime se cubrió la boca con las manos en shock, "Eso no es algo agradable de decir. Es cierto que ella fue un poco cruel ... ¡eso no significa que puedas llamarla así!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tatsuki, Orihime. Satsuki Kiryuin fue bastante grosero con Ichigo".

Todos saltaron levemente cuando Yasutora Sado, conocido como Chad por sus amigos, apareció de la nada detrás de Orihime. Nada más que Orihime, que literalmente saltó en el aire y en los brazos de Tatsuki por miedo.

"Chad", la mente de Ichigo estaba tratando de reconstruir cómo Chad había aparecido de la nada, "¿De dónde diablos vienes?"

"La puerta principal", señaló Chad detrás de él, "Estaba caminando cuando vi a Keigo llorando cerca de tu casa. Le pregunté qué pasaba y él me dijo que lo habías cerrado, pero cuando intenté abrir la puerta, la encontré abierta. Después de eso, me dejé entrar. Espero que no te importe ".

"No es un problema", Ichigo no quería pensar en cómo una persona tan grande podría ser tan sigilosa.

"Oye, Chad", Mizuiro frunció el ceño y guardó su teléfono. "De todos modos, no sé sobre el resto de ti, pero tengo la sensación de que Satsuki estaba amenazando a Ichigo".

Murmurando a sí mismo, Uryu comenzó a explicar a los demás lo que sabía, "Satsuki Kiryuin sostiene firmemente la Academia de Honnouji. La aceptación de Ichigo a la escuela y la asistencia de reticencia le han echado un vistazo a sus planes que aún no ha comenzado a explicar. "Esta llamada fue una forma de que ella midiera la personalidad y la inteligencia de Ichigo. No hay duda en mi mente de que llamó a propósito cuando estuvimos todos aquí para ver cómo reaccionaría Ichigo en presencia de quienes están cerca de él".

Ichigo se frotó la cara con molestia, "Esto es simplemente genial. Ni siquiera me he ido de casa y ya tengo un acosador. Oye, ¿alguno de ustedes se dio cuenta de que se veía y actuaba como Byakuya?"

Uryu asintió, "noté una semejanza pasajera".

"Un poco, aunque ella tenía los ojos azules", respondió Chad.

"¡Oh! ¿Crees que es su hija de un asunto ilícito con una mujer humana?" Preguntó Orihime. En su cabeza ya estaba imaginando a Satsuki como un shinigami, cortando huecos mientras Byakuya y Rukia observaban con orgullo y admiración. Cuando Ichigo vio la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Orihime, indicando que se iba a ir por un tiempo, podría haber jurado que escuchó a su padre de repente ahogarse y toser.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Tatsuki.

Ichigo se estremeció sutilmente cuando recordó que Tatsuki nunca había conocido a Byakuya Kuchiki. De todos sus amigos, ella era la única que tenía poca experiencia con la Sociedad de Almas aparte de cuando Aizen había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura después de derrotar a los capitanes en la falsa ciudad de Karakura.

"Era solo alguien de la Sociedad de Almas, Tatsuki", admitió. Girándose para salir de la habitación, miró a Uryu, "Voy a matar a mi padre. Ignora todo lo que puedas oír".

"Eso no será un problema", respondió Uryu, "no estaba muy contento de hablar con Satsuki una vez más. Nuestro último encuentro no terminó amigablemente".

Al salir de la sala de estar y entrar a la cocina, donde sabía que su padre se estaba escondiendo, Ichigo estaba considerando qué iba a hacer cuando escuchó la voz de su padre hablando con alguien por teléfono: "¿Estás seguro de esto? No es demasiado tarde, ya sabes ".

Saliendo de la sala de estar y entrando en la cocina, Ichigo miró a su alrededor en busca de dónde podría estar escondido su padre pero, para su sorpresa, encontró la habitación completamente vacía. Rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, notó que la puerta trasera estaba ligeramente abierta. Caminando y mirando hacia afuera, no vio nada y estaba a punto de volverse cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

"Lo sé pero…"

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante el tono agotado en la voz de Isshin. Cuando intentó y no pudo escuchar con quién estaba hablando su padre, su padre volvió a hablar: "Veo tu punto. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir ... bien. Supongo que hablaré con él y lo enviaré tan pronto como sea posible. como sea posible. Adios ".

Alejando su teléfono de su oreja, su brazo cayendo a su lado, Isshin dijo, "Ichigo, realmente necesitas aprender algunos modales. Es descortés escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas".

"Sí, bueno", Ichigo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió. "Eres alguien para hablar. ¿Cuántas veces te he pillado tratando de escucharme?"

"Demasiados para contar", admitió Isshin con una risita, "pero como tu padre, tengo derecho a despojarte de tus libertades y derechos si eso te ayuda a estar seguro. Quién sabe qué tipo de actividades ilegales realizas cuando yo No estoy para detenerte ".

Ichigo gruñó y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Sabes exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el año pasado. De todos modos, ¿qué fue todo eso?"

"Era Kisuke", la voz de Isshin era sombría, como si acabara de escuchar una mala noticia: "Quiere que vayas a su tienda lo antes posible".

"¿Por qué?" Ichigo estaba confundido. Desde que perdió sus poderes de shinigami, Kisuke había dicho que ya no tenía que pasar por su tienda. No era que ya no se le permitiera venir tanto porque no quería que Ichigo recordara todo lo que había perdido en el proceso de salvar tanto a la Sociedad de Almas como al Mundo de los vivos. Aunque inicialmente estaba indignado por eso, se había dado cuenta rápidamente de su punto cuando Kisuke dijo que Rukia se había detenido cuando estaba allí. El hecho de que uno de sus amigos más cercanos, shinigami o no, estuviera justo al lado de él y no pudiera ver o sentir aquí, le dio a Ichigo todo el incentivo que necesitaba para dejar la tienda de Kisuke.

"Él no me dijo", Isshin gimió y se frotó la barbilla, los primeros detalles de una barba ya aparente, "Pero dijo que era muy importante que vinieras lo antes posible".

Ichigo no vio ninguna razón por la que no debería ir. Kisuke no era alguien que lo arrastrara a su tienda a la mitad del día sin una buena razón: "¿Pero qué hay de mis amigos? No puedo simplemente deshacerme de ellos".

"No te preocupes", Isshin le dio una palmada en el hombro en un gesto reconfortante, "Creo que puedo cuidar de tus amigos mientras no estás".

Ichigo se quedó allí, pensando en lo que Kisuke quería, mientras su padre regresaba a la casa, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Mientras estaba allí, pensando en lo que Kisuke quería, Ichigo escuchó a su padre gritar: "¿Quién quiere ver las fotos de bebé de Ichigo?"

 _xxx_

Casi media hora después de que Kisuke llamara, Ichigo se encontró parado frente a la tienda del antiguo capitán. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había llegado que Ichigo estaba seguro de que Kisuke había hecho algo extraño en la tienda, como quizás agregar otro piso o dos.

"Oye Kisuke".

Cuando el saludo de Ichigo quedó sin respuesta, frunció el ceño y llamó a la puerta. ¿No dijo su padre que Kisuke lo estaba esperando en su tienda? Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿dónde estaba ese comerciante idiota?

"Maldita sea, Kisuke," gruñó Ichigo y golpeó su mano en la puerta, "Mejor que esto no sea otra broma estúpida".

Kisuke nunca dejó su tienda desatendido ni por un minuto. Siempre había alguien allí para administrar el negocio de atender a los shinigami y los humanos. Originalmente había sido porque si Aizen de alguna manera lograba localizar su escondite y pasaba mientras Kisuke estaba lejos, no habría forma de saber cuánto daño podría hacer el capitán traidor con todo lo oculto en su interior. Eso no significaba que Kisuke siempre tomara la decisión correcta. Cuando él y Yoruichi se fueron de vacaciones el pasado otoño, dejó a un Tessai irritado a cargo. Después de que Ichigo recibiera varias amenazas sutiles y varias no tan sutiles por parte del gigante de un hombre para ser voluntario en la tienda después de la escuela, Ichigo había decidido sabiamente mantenerse fuera del camino hasta que Kisuke regresara. Sin embargo, eso no fue tan malo como cuando dejó a Hiyori a cargo durante unos días.

Ichigo todavía no comprendía cómo Hiyori prendía fuego al agua normal de esa manera.

Ligeramente perturbado por lo que podría encontrar dentro, Ichigo se preparó y, para su sorpresa, logró abrir la puerta sin ninguna resistencia. Cuando entró y sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, se detuvo y murmuró: "¿Qué demonios ...?"

Las filas de mercancías cuidadosamente organizadas se intercalaron con elementos de la Sociedad de Almas, ocultos bajo débiles ilusiones que harían que cualquier humano sin el conocimiento adecuado para saltarse sobre ellos yaciera en pilas rotas y destruidas en el suelo. Ichigo pisó cuidadosamente varias latas abiertas de comida y notó algo extraño en el suelo. Cada pocos metros había varios cortes extraños en el suelo. Arrodillándose para inspeccionarlos más, Ichigo pasó un dedo por uno de los cortes y rápidamente retiró su mano. Todo lo que había creado los cortes había sido lo suficientemente agudo como para dejar los bordes irregulares y afilados.

"¿Qué pasó?" murmuró antes de saltar rápidamente hacia atrás cuando el sonido de algo estrellarse contra el suelo lo sobresaltó. Mirando alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido, su mente asumiendo que pertenecía a quien hizo esto en la tienda de Kisuke, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era simplemente la puerta de la parte trasera de la tienda que se caía de sus goznes.

Maldiciendo su incapacidad para sentir la presión espiritual, Ichigo se deslizó cautelosamente hacia la parte trasera de la tienda donde vivía Kisuke. Presionando su espalda contra la pared cerca de donde se había caído la puerta, miró alrededor de la esquina, sus ojos lanzándose a través de la oscuridad en busca de sorpresas inesperadas. Al no ver a nadie dentro, entró en la habitación de Kisuke y encendió las luces.

De solo una mirada se hizo evidente que había tenido lugar una pelea. Había varias manchas de sangre en el suelo que conducían a través de la habitación hacia la puerta trasera, que, según notó Ichigo, habían sido arrancadas de las bisagras desde el interior.

Mientras caminaba con cuidado por la habitación, Ichigo casi tropezó con algo esparcido al azar. Recuperando rápidamente el equilibrio antes de caer, miró hacia abajo a lo que lo había tropezado y vio que era un paraguas rosado cortado en dos. Se agachó para recogerlo, se sorprendió cuando le tomó los dos brazos para levantarlo del suelo e incluso entonces Ichigo no creyó que pudiera sostenerlo durante más de un minuto o dos.

Cuando sonó su teléfono celular, Ichigo casi tuvo un ataque al corazón y dejó caer el paraguas, casi golpeando su pie en el proceso. Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y mirando el identificador de llamadas, se sintió aliviado cuando vio que era Kisuke.

"Kisuke?"

"Hola, Ichigo", la voz de Kisuke se escuchó en los altavoces de su teléfono. "Por tu tono de voz, asumo que has visto el estado de mi tienda. Me disculparía por el desastre, pero desafortunadamente estoy un poco preocupado por el momento."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Oh, no mucho", Ichigo escuchó a Kisuke hacer una mueca por teléfono. "Actualmente me estoy acurrucando en un edificio en construcción en la parte oriental de la ciudad. Si te estás preguntando por qué, es porque un invitado no deseado llegó a mi tienda Hace solo un rato ".

"¿Invitado?" Ichigo podría no haber podido sentir la presión espiritual más, pero podía sentir algo extraño acerca de toda la situación.

Desde donde se apoyaba contra un pilar de soporte concreto de veintitrés pisos sobre el pueblo de Karakura, Kisuke miró el rastro de sangre que caía en cascada por su brazo izquierdo con una mueca. Supuso que debería considerarse afortunado de que la lesión en su hombro no fuera lo suficientemente profunda como para alcanzar los tendones. Respiró hondo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estaba apoyada contra el hormigón, se ajustó el sombrero y comenzó a explicar: "Antes de decir algo, me gustaría señalar que nunca antes había visto a esta persona en mi vida, y eso es decir mucho ".

Los sentidos de shinigami de Kisuke captaron un movimiento cercano. Girando rápidamente la cabeza, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era solo una rata. Enfocándose de nuevo en el teléfono, comenzó a explicar: "Estoy seguro de que Uryu ya ha mencionado dónde estuvo el verano pasado. Lo que podría no haberle dicho es que cuando regresó, pudo haberse fugado con algo que no le pertenecía. No era como si esperara que me trajera un paquete de Fibras de vida, pero estaba bastante convencido de que había algo extraño en ellas ".

"¿Extraño?"

"No estoy muy seguro", admitió Kisuke. El ataque no pudo haber llegado en peor momento. Yoruichi estaba de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas ayudando a Sui-Feng con algo que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo como capitán, mientras que Tessai había llevado a Ururu y Jinta a algún lugar. Si incluso uno de ellos estuviera aquí, Kisuke estaba seguro de que no habría tenido que retirarse. "Pero, cualquiera que sea el caso, estoy bastante seguro de que mi situación actual está relacionada con las Fibras de la Vida. No estoy segura de cómo me las arregle para descubrir que las tenía o incluso dónde estaba. Afortunadamente, pude escapar con solo heridas leves ".

"¿Quién te atacó?" Ichigo exigió saber lo que pasó. Incluso si en ese momento estaba impotente, le molestaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

Kisuke suspiró e inclinó su sombrero hacia adelante, lanzando sus ojos a la sombra. "Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que quien me atacó fuera siquiera un humano. Había algo ... fuera ... de ellos, pero eran fuertes. Al menos a nivel de un capitán ".

De vuelta en la tienda de Kisuke, el corazón de Ichigo se desplomó ante esa información. Él no conocía a nadie, aparte del Arrancar, que pudiera luchar contra un capitán shinigami de manera equitativa. ¿Quién podría haber atacado a Kisuke con suficiente poder para no solo herir al ex capitán, sino también para que huyera por su vida? Tragando nerviosamente la bilis que se elevaba en su garganta, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"No tengo dudas en cuanto a su propósito de atacarme", respondió Kisuke con seriedad, pero Ichigo pudo decir que estaba distraído por algo, "estoy seguro de que quieres saber lo que hice con las Fibras de la Vida. Honestamente, fue algo en lo que trabajé en mi tiempo libre. Sea lo que sea, Life Fibers es otra cosa. Me tomó meses solo para descubrir cómo funcionan y hasta hace unas semanas para que realmente hicieran algo. En retrospectiva, eso podría haber atraído su atención hacia mí. Tal vez haya algún tipo de seguridad incorporada en las Fibras de la Vida que actúa como una especie de baliza orientadora. Si eso es cierto o no, estoy bastante seguro de que ella no apreciaba mi respuesta."

Ichigo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo cuando Kisuke lo interrumpió: "Ichigo, necesito que hagas algo por mí".

Mordiéndose el labio, Ichigo respondió: "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

Kisuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, "Necesito que vayas a la Sala de entrenamiento secreta debajo de mi tienda. Una vez que estés allí, camina directamente desde la escalera y mira detrás de una roca de aspecto gracioso a la derecha. Habrá algo que creo que encontrarás que te será de gran utilidad cuando vayas a la Academia Honnouji. Yo diría más pero "

Lo que sea que Kisuke estaba a punto de decir se cortó cuando una gran explosión resonó en el teléfono, "¡Kisuke! ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Hubo un silencio antes de que la voz crepitante de Kisuke dijera: "Lo siento, Ichigo. Parece que logró encontrarme antes de lo que esperaba. Hablaré contigo más tarde. No intentes encontrarme y asegúrate de que no encuentre lo que te dejé ".

"Kisuke!" Ichigo le gritó a su teléfono, pero el ex capitán ya había terminado la llamada. Sus dedos entumecidos perdieron rápidamente su agarre en el dispositivo, causando que cayera y rebotara en el piso. Ichigo se quedó allí, en medio de la tienda a oscuras, durante lo que parecieron horas antes de respirar hondo y dirigirse hacia donde estaba la entrada a la sala de entrenamiento subterránea debajo de la estera de tatami.

Kisuke contaba con él después de todo.

 _xxx_

En una explosión de shunpo, Kisuke saltó sobre los tejados a través de la sección industrial de la ciudad de Karakura.

La absoluta lejanía y la falta de testigos hicieron de esta parte de la ciudad de Karakura el mejor lugar para oponerse a su perseguidor. Mientras que una batalla entre shinigami y otros espíritus sobrenaturales no era vista generalmente por los humanos normales, su oponente era bastante diferente. Kisuke la había visto dejar de seguirlo por unos segundos solo para matar a un testigo potencial o dos. Incluso Aizen no era tan insensible y amorosa como para matar a personas de izquierda y derecha, pero la chica que lo perseguía ya había acumulado un conteo de cuerpos en los dos dígitos.

" _Tengo que seguir alejándola de cualquier otra persona inocente_ ". Kisuke saltó del borde de un almacén antes de arrodillarse y romper una ventana de vidrio. Rodando hasta detenerse dentro de una fábrica abandonada, se volvió rápidamente y comenzó a moverse a través de la pasarela sobre las máquinas oxidadas y rotas a docenas de pies debajo.

" _También tengo que detenerla lo suficiente como para que Ichigo llegue a mi tienda_ ", Kisuke golpeó a Benihime hacia adelante, cortando la puerta de acero que bloqueaba su camino hacia el techo en dos. Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y notando que estaba solo, al menos por el momento, Kisuke cuidadosamente tomó un par de pasos afuera, " _Las habilidades sensoriales de esta chica son aterradoras. Si ella es capaz de seguirme tan fácilmente, no es un tramo de la imaginar que ella podría seguir fácilmente a Ichigo_ ".

Cuando ella apareció por primera vez en la habitación delantera de su tienda, Kisuke sintió algo extraño con ella, pero se lo atribuyó a sus nervios agitados. Todavía estaba superando a Aizen, finalmente fue derrotado después de casi un siglo de conspiración y maquinación contra la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando vio su cabeza hacia la sección donde guardaba sus dulces, Kisuke decidió ir a la habitación de atrás para revisar algunos de sus experimentos. Su tienda era bastante infame por regalar dulces con un gran descuento para niños, por lo que realmente no le prestó mucha atención. Mientras miraba los números que salían de uno de sus experimentos, solo años de entrenamiento con Yoruichi salvaron a Kisuke de una puñalada potencialmente fatal en su corazón. Mientras esquivaba a un lado en el último minuto, Kisuke no escapó ileso. En lugar de atravesarlo en su corazón, su adversario logró cortar profundamente en su hombro.

Mientras Kisuke caminaba cautelosamente por el techo, sus oídos captaron los más sutiles cambios en el aire detrás de él. Con su mente ya analizando los patrones de lucha de su oponente, hizo una mueca y saltó a un lado justo cuando una hoja púrpura cortaba el techo de concreto como si fuera mantequilla. Patinando hasta detenerse en el techo desde donde ahora estaba su oponente, Kisuke levantó a Benihime en una posición defensiva. Ir a la ofensiva contra un oponente tan fuerte e impredecible equivaldría a tirar su vida.

Al darse cuenta de algo por el rabillo del ojo, Kisuke miró su manga y frunció el ceño ligeramente por el pequeño corte a lo largo de la longitud, " _Ella casi me consiguió esa vez. Mientras me estoy acostumbrando a su velocidad y fuerza, parece que tiene algo más en sus mangas. Tendré que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante_ ".

Un destello de luz del sol que destellaba en el metal púrpura le hizo saber a Kisuke que necesitaba enfocar. Agachándose y saltando a un lado, comenzó a detener las huelgas precisas y mortales de su agresor. Quien le enseñó a pelear era muy hábil, si la dificultad que él tenía para seguirle era una pista. Parando la hoja púrpura de Benihime y hacia un lado, Kisuke giró y giró su zanpakuto solo para golpear una vez más nada más que aire vacío.

" _Ella es demasiado buena_ ".

Los ojos de Kisuke se ensancharon cuando rápidamente se vio obligado a apoyar su antebrazo contra su zanpakuto para bloquear el golpe por encima de la cabeza que salió de la nada.

 _"A pesar de que me estoy acostumbrando a su increíble fuerza, es su velocidad y tiempo de reacción lo que hace que todo sea mucho más difícil. Nadie de su tamaño y estatura debe tener el poder de darle a un capitán shinigami un momento difícil. Si ella fuera una quincy o un bount, entonces no me sorprendería, pero no siento nada de ella_ ".

Saltando sobre la hoja púrpura que casi lo dividió en dos en la cintura, Kisuke rápidamente apuñaló su zanpakuto en el techo y se giró. Cuando su pie con sandalias salió disparado para conectar con la cara de su agresor, hizo una mueca cuando una vez más falló. Aterrizando torpemente en el techo para evitar estar abierto a un contraataque, Kisuke sacó a Benihime del techo y se volvió hacia su oponente.

" _Vaya, eres muy interesante_ ".

Siempre científico, la mente de Kisuke comenzó a analizar las habilidades de su oponente lo mejor que pudo, " _Incluso con menos de un segundo de advertencia, ella logró no solo evitar mi ataque, sino también ampliar la distancia entre nosotros para disminuir la posibilidad de otro ataque sorpresa de mi parte. La pregunta que me está molestando es cómo se las arregla para hacerlo. Es ilusiones, clones o algún otro tipo de técnica_?"

Al sentir una ligera brisa en su cabello, Kisuke extendió la mano y notó que le faltaba su sombrero de cubo favorito, el mismo que Yoruichi le había regalado hacía muchos años. Mirando hacia abajo en el techo, Kisuke vio que estaba dividido en dos de frente a atrás.

"Bueno, ahora", Kisuke se acurrucó cuando se arrodilló y recogió los pedazos de su sombrero, "Creo que mataste mi sombrero. Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. Aunque me encantaría reprenderte por tal grosería, debo admitir que no pensé que me rastrearías tan rápido. Tu capacidad para percibir mi ubicación es realmente aterradora. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para encontrarme tan rápido?

El oponente de Kisuke lo miró de manera extraña antes de sonreír amablemente, "¡Eso es fácil! Nadie puede detenerme. ¡Puedo ir a donde quiera!"

"No me digas ... "A pesar de que estaba sonriendo en el exterior, internamente Kisuke estaba haciendo una mueca. Si esta chica podía rastrearlo, alguien a quien Aizen no podría encontrar aunque quisiera, entonces necesitaría ayuda extra si quería salir de esta pelea con vida y en una sola pieza. Con Yoruichi y Tessai desaparecidos, y el grupo de Shinji ya fuera en la Sociedad de Almas o fuera de la ciudad para hacer recados personales, parecía como si Kisuke hubiera elegido el peor día para obtener en una pelea

Mirando su hombro herido, que todavía estaba sangrando bastante, Kisuke decidió detenerse por el tiempo, "Han pasado varios años desde que peleé con alguien capaz de mantenerme alerta. Parece que tendré que tomar esta pelea en serio o de hecho podría morir ".

"Esa es una palabra muy graciosa - podría ", Nui Harime sonrió alegremente ante el elogio que Kisuke le estaba dando. Aplaudiendo y sacando la lengua en un lindo gesto, agregó:" Pero esa es una mala elección de palabras. ¿De verdad crees que no te voy a matar? No sabía que estaba delirando, señor Urahara ".

"Y sabes mi nombre. Eso es inquietante y halagador ".

Debido a la calma en la pelea, Kisuke se tomó un momento para analizar más detenidamente la apariencia de Nui Harime. Con el pelo rubio exagerado y largo recogido en dos coletas estilo taladro y un vestido rosa estilo Lolita, parecía ser la personificación de lo que los niños hoy en día llaman princesas. Era extraño, ahora que Kisuke lo había pensado, que el atuendo de Nui le recordaba lo que Ururu había tratado de descubrir por sí misma hacía unos meses. Mientras Kisuke no estaba en contra de la idea, si consideras que animarla es neutral, Tessai había sido la voz de la razón y le explicó a Ururu las falacias de tan escandalosa vestimenta.

Centrándose en los ojos azules de Nui, uno de los cuales estaba cubierto por un parche en el ojo que consistía en un katakana arrugado que no podía distinguir desde donde estaba, Kisuke recordó el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era realmente Nui Harime.

Cuando Nui apareció por primera vez en su tienda, ella llevaba una sombrilla rosa que había sido lo suficientemente resistente como para bloquear inicialmente su zanpakuto. Fue solo después de que él soltó el shikai de Benihime y cortó la sombrilla en dos que Nui había sacado su arma actual. Si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, Kisuke había notado una mirada sombría en la cara de Nui durante los más mínimos momentos después de que destruyó su sombrilla..

La espada púrpura que Nui manejaba era quizás la variable más peligrosa sobre ella. Si bien poseía velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas, su espada es lo que le dio una clara ventaja sobre él. Incluso el shikai de Benihime no puede soportarlo por largos períodos de tiempo sin desarrollar astillas y grietas a lo largo del borde.

"¿Te importa responder a la curiosidad de un hombre simple, señorita?

Nui pareció pensarlo por un momento, su dedo tocando su nariz, antes de responder, "¡Claro!"

"Se trata de tu nombre, "Kisuke sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría ser peligroso, pero también debería darle información valiosa según lo que ella dijo", Nui Harime. Ese es un nombre bastante extraño si lo digo yo mismo. Nui significa "coser" y Harime "puntada". Esos serían nombres bastante extraños en una situación normal, pero dado el hecho de que pareces estar buscando cualquier cosa que sea Life Fibers, debo asumir que hay una conexión entre tú y ellos. ¿Me equivoco?"

Nui parpadeó una vez antes de sonreír. Si alguien que no la conociera viera la sonrisa, asumirían que estaba feliz por algo. Kisuke, por otro lado, vio algo extremadamente peligroso en él. Necesitaba una vía de escape..

"Si bien he disfrutado el tiempo que he pasado jugando contigo, soy un hombre de negocios. Si no vuelvo a mi tienda pronto, los hooligans y los rufianes van a entrar y robar todas mis cosas. ¿Te importa si continuamos esta pequeña fecha de juego nuestra en otro momento? Conozco a algunas personas a quienes les encantaría conocerte ".

Nui Harime se frotó el labio con el pulgar derecho en un intento de verse linda. Kisuke, sin embargo, notó algo perturbador y extraño en sus movimientos. Cada vez que ella se movía o atacaba, siempre era su brazo o cabeza derechos los que se movían normalmente. Todo lo demás parecía no verse del todo bien. Sus piernas parecían doblarse rígidamente en la rodilla y su brazo izquierdo parecía estar permanentemente atorado en la misma posición a menos que él mirara hacia otro lado. Era como si ella estuviera intentando, y fracasando, imitar a un humano.

"¡No! ", Dijo alegremente, con una sonrisa formándose lentamente en su rostro," Pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? "

"Lo pensé mucho ", respondió Kisuke, con un sudor frío que brotaba de la parte posterior de su cuello. Había algo increíblemente inquietante en esa sonrisa.

"Bueno ... "Nui colocó su hoja de tijera púrpura en el techo, la hoja afilada penetró fácilmente en el concreto. Apoyándose en ella, apoyó la mejilla en su mano," Es lindo que estés tratando de escapar, pero yo voy a necesitar esas Fibras de Vida de vuelta".

"¿Fibras de vida? "Kisuke enfocó todo lo que tenía en predecir el próximo movimiento de Nui Harime. Sabía sin duda que ella estaba a punto de atacarlo. Cada fibra de él estaba de acuerdo con él en eso, el único problema era que ella era demasiado impredecible para su mente genial para averiguar qué era lo que iba a hacer ella, "debo insistir en que no sé de qué está hablando. No soy más que un simple proveedor de productos y dulces. No sabría nada sobre las Fibras de la Vida ".

"Hmm ... "Nui parpadeó antes de sonreír ampliamente," Es tan adorable que me mientas directamente a la cara. Voy a tener que castigarte ahora ".

Kisuke parpadeó una vez y encontró a Nui en el aire directamente frente a él con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro. Saltando hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado, se encontró rápidamente intercambiando golpes con la Hoja de Tijera de Nui.

"¡Increíble! "La molesta voz de niña de Nui anunció con júbilo:" Esto es muy divertido, pero ¿vas a decirme dónde están las Fibras de Vida? "

"Pensé que ya te había dicho, "Kisuke se agachó debajo de la Scissor Blade púrpura de Nui antes de saltar hacia arriba en el aire. Mientras esperaba que Nui lo siguiera, como sabía que haría, Kisuke agregó:" No sé qué Fibras de Vida son."

Desapareciendo en un estallido de shunpo, para sorpresa de Nui, Kisuke reapareció detrás de ella y deliberadamente lanzó a Benihime sobre su cuello. Esquivando fácilmente el golpe de decapitación, como Kisuke anticipó, Nui no estaba preparada para la sandalia igualmente rápida en la cara que la lanzó por el aire y hacia el costado de un edificio cercano con la fuerza suficiente para crear un estallido audible.

" _Eso debería darme algo de tiempo para pensar en una solución más permanente para lidiar con Nui_. "Por la fuerza y el poder que Kisuke puso en esa patada, el ex capitán supo que su oponente ni siquiera estaba herido. Era bastante extraño tratar con un oponente que era mucho más duradero que un shinigami o arrancar, que parecía más probable para el segundo, o cuya regeneración fue tan asombrosamente rápida que en el momento en que su pie abandonó su mejilla, Nui ya estaba completamente curado.

Mientras Kisuke esperaba que Nui saliera de los escombros y con una sonrisa en la cara y completamente herido, repasó sus limitadas opciones, " _Kidou está fuera de discusión. Ya he intentado lanzar un enlace de nivel 90 Kidou en ella y ni siquiera lo sintió. Tal vez tiene que ver con el extraño sentimiento que siento al venir de ella. La energía espiritual puede simplemente no afectarla. Necesito llegar a Isshin lo más rápido posible e informarle sobre esto. No creo que permita que Nui corra libremente por Karakura Town, Ichigo estará en peligro_ ".

"¿Qué es lo que piensa señor Urahara?

Los ojos de Kisuke se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir a Nui Harime aparecer directamente detrás de él. Lentamente girando, se fijó en sus ojos con su único ojo azul, que estaba lleno de una tristeza impía. Con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce en su rostro, Nui se balanceó con su Scissor Blade púrpura y cortó una gran herida en la espalda de Kisuke.

"Eh?" Nui miró la sangre que goteaba de su Hoja de Tijera antes de mirar a Kisuke, "Qué extraño. Podría haber jurado que te bifurqué. Estás realmente lleno de sorpresas, Sr. Urahara."

"Ha ... ha ... "Kisuke respiró entrecortadamente mientras miraba a Nui. Lo que ella hizo justo ahora para ir detrás de él era imposible, golpeó eso, simplemente inverosímil. Debería haber alguna advertencia antes de que apareciera, pero era casi como si ella simplemente se imaginó detrás de él. Si las habilidades de Nui se basaran en la imaginación, sería casi imposible vencerla.

"Todavía estás vivo, eh ", Nui hizo un puchero infantil y se balanceó sobre sus talones," Esto se está volviendo realmente aburrido, así que tendré que envolver las cosas ahora. Trate de no morir demasiado rápido, señor Urahara ".

Dándose la vuelta y riendo como una niña, Nui extendió las manos y exclamó: "¡Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!"

Cuando Kisuke se encontró rodeado de copias de Nui Harime, tan débil en comparación con el original como puede ser, recalculó las probabilidades de su supervivencia y descubrió que estaba cayendo en el segundo. Mientras las copias de Nui se reían y saltaban hacia él, Kisuke sonrió y le revolvió el cabello..

"Así que, ¿vas a zerg apurarme, eh? "Levantando a Benihime, con energía espiritual recorriendo la espada, Kisuke se preparó para quizás la última pelea de su larga vida," Eso está bien para mí, pero vas a tener trabajar para ello ".

 _xxx_

"Ugh ... esto solía ser mucho más fácil cuando solo podía saltar hacia abajo ".

En momentos como este, Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que daba por sentado sus poderes de shinigami. La Sala de entrenamiento secreta de Kisuke se encontraba a casi un cuarto de milla por debajo de la superficie, con el único camino hacia abajo a través de saltar o tomar la escalera de manera tan conveniente. En el pasado, Ichigo había tomado el camino fácil hacia abajo y simplemente saltó mientras usaba su presión espiritual para suavizar su aterrizaje. Ahora que solo era un humano normal, se vio obligado a tomar el camino difícil.

Al aterrizar en la tierra con un suave impacto, Ichigo se masajeó las manos para que la sangre circulara entre ellas una vez más, "Cuando Kisuke regrese, haré que instale un ascensor. Esto es simplemente ridículo".

Resoplando de frustración, Ichigo miró alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento. Se veía justo como lo recordaba. La luz del sol artificial que emanaba de alguna fuente de luz invisible mantenía a la habitación gigante en un estado de tarde perpetua, las nubes pintadas en lo alto solo parecían agregarse a la falsedad de la habitación. Dando unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, sus ojos observando su entorno en busca de alguna sorpresa, Ichigo trató de recordar dónde Kisuke le dijo que mirara.

"Dijo algo sobre una roca de aspecto gracioso ..." murmuró y comenzó a alejarse de la escalera, "¿Qué podría significar eso?"

La pregunta de Ichigo fue respondida pronto, para su eterna molestia. Kisuke había dicho que era una roca graciosa. Lo que el bastardo no mencionó fue que con eso, quería decir que era una roca en una terriblemente mala caricatura de Ichigo. Incluso hizo que los dibujos de Rukia parecieran el trabajo de un maestro.

"Ese bastardo, "gruñó Ichigo. Si Kisuke sobrevivía a lo que le estaba sucediendo, Ichigo lo iba a matar por este terrible insulto. Dejando de lado su odio completamente racional hacia el hombre, al menos por el momento, Ichigo miró alrededor de la roca en busca de cualquier cosa. Kisuke se había ido para él. Cuando lo encontró, Ichigo se quedó totalmente desprevenido por lo que era.

"¿Por qué me toma ese bastardo?

Un uniforme escolar envuelto cuidadosamente en plástico y atado cuidadosamente con una cuerda. Dándole la vuelta, en caso de que Kisuke estuviera jugando juegos mentales con él, Ichigo notó que un pedazo de papel caía suavemente al suelo. Ignorando el uniforme por el momento, se agachó y recogió el pedazo de papel del suelo. Al desdoblarlo, vio que era una carta que le había enviado Kisuke.

 **Querido Ichigo,**

 **Si estás leyendo esta nota, entonces estoy muerto o desaparecido ... ¡estoy bromeando! Estoy bromeando, así que limpia ese ceño fruncido de tu cara. De todos modos, quizás te preguntes por qué este uniforme es tan especial o por qué lo escondí detrás de esta graciosa roca en mi sótano. Bueno, este uniforme es bastante especial ya que lo diseñe utilizando las Fibras de Vida que tu amigo Uryu me compro. Si ves a Uryu antes que yo, asegúrate de agradecerle su maravillosa donación. Las aplicaciones de Life Fibers son tremendas y me temo que acabo de empezar a rascar la superficie de las posibilidades.**

 **En asuntos más serios, este uniforme está hecho exclusivamente de Life Fibers, que Uryu afirma que lo hace un Kamui o algo así. Habría elegido algo más asombroso como el Super Amazing Uniform of Unbridled Power, pero Yoruichi pensó que sonaba estúpido. Siento que debería mencionar que Uryu me advirtió sobre los riesgos inherentes de intentar semejante hazaña, pero creo que logré negar todas las posibles ramificaciones.**

 **Este Kamui está diseñado específicamente para tu cuerpo. Quizás te preguntes cómo pude lograr una hazaña tan maravillosa. La respuesta, mi ingenuo alumno, es bastante simple. Simplemente me colé en tu habitación en medio de la noche, te desnudé y medí cada aspecto de tu cuerpo. También tomé algunas muestras de sangre y ADN porque nunca puedes tener suficiente de los que están por ahí. Una vez que terminé, usé un marcador para dibujar todo tu rostro con tinta que no puedes ver.**

 **Esa fue otra broma ... ¿o fue?**

 **En realidad, tu padre tuvo la amabilidad de darme todos los detalles sobre tu cuerpo. Así que asegúrese de usar este uniforme especial cuando vaya a Honnouji Academy. Oh! No olvides el aspecto más importante de este Kamui ... es sólo lavado a mano, ¡así que asegúrate de repasar tus habilidades de lavandería!**

 **Su superior**

 **~ Kisuke Urahara ~**

 **PD: Probablemente debería mencionar que no deberías tener sangre en eso, pero no es como si fueras a pelear para salvar a la humanidad o algo así.**

 **PPS - No le digas a nadie lo que es esto. Pretender que es un uniforme normal.**

 **PPPS: Oh, casi lo olvido, deberías empezar a pensar en un nombre para tu uniforme. Sé lo que estás pensando, '¿por qué demonios está el viejo Kisuke Urahara haciéndome elegir un nombre para un uniforme?' Bueno, esa es una pregunta estúpida Ichigo. Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito, incluso algo como lo que acabo de escribir. ¿No dijiste lo mismo acerca de tu zanpakuto una vez? Deja de pensar estúpidas preguntas Ichigo. Y sí, puedo leer sus pensamientos a pesar de que escribí esta carta hace días. Estoy tan bien**

"Idiota", Ichigo escupió y guardó la nota en su bolsillo antes de mirar el uniforme.

A primera vista, parecía un uniforme escolar normal, excepto por el extraño esquema de colores. Se veía similar al blazer gris y los pantalones que eran estándar en Karakura High School, excepto que en lugar de ser gris, era blanco con reflejos negros a lo largo de las piernas, los brazos y cerca del cuello. Arrancando el plástico del Kamui, no lo iba a llamar así, solo sonaba estúpido, Ichigo lo desdobló y lo levantó con los brazos extendidos.

Había algo más extraño en los Kamui, pero a Ichigo le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que era. Ubicados cerca del cuello, cerca de la parte delantera de ambos hombros, se diseñaron en forma de ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué es tan especial que Kisuke arriesgó su vida para esconderte?" Ichigo le dio la vuelta al Kamui e incluso de adentro hacia afuera, como si hubiera un secreto que solo podría encontrar si se veía lo suficientemente duro. Al no encontrar nada, finalmente se dio por vencido y comenzó a regresar a la escalera, el Kamui se metió firmemente bajo su brazo. "Ah, arrójalo. Lo averiguaré cuando regrese. No es como si algo pudiera matar a ese hombre. . Quiero decir, si Aizen no pudo hacerlo, ¿quién podría?

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Terminó de traducción. La verdad cuando lo leí quedé un tanto intrigado. Ustedes no? Además de que Tatsuki tiene un punto. Aunque Kill la Kill sea una de mis series favoritas. Al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes, no incluyendo a los líderes de los clubes. Esos son idiotas. El punto. Satsuki es una perra.**

 **Que los fans de Satsuki no me insulten o alguna otra cosa. Saben que es verdad. Aunque tenga sus razones.**

 **Bueno. No tengo más que decir. Saludos a todos ustedes.**

 **Soy OumaShirosaki97, que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**

 **Matane**


	3. Capitulo 3: Te llevaré allí

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 3: Te llevaré allí

 _Así que, como prometí, edité y revisé el Capítulo 3. Personalmente, creo que es mucho mejor de lo que era antes. Me centré principalmente en editar y revisar las conversaciones entre Ichigo e Isshin, así como la última parte. Quizás te preguntes por qué hice esto. Es porque este capítulo fue escrito antes del final del anime de Kill la Kill y salieron a la luz varios hechos que contradijeron lo que escribí. Por lo general, puedo solucionar esto y reclamar el estado de AU, pero generalmente me gusta estar lo más cerca posible del material de origen._

 **Editado el 4 de mayo de 2016 - Algunos de ustedes pueden notar una nueva introducción a este capítulo. En realidad, es una sección de más adelante en el capítulo que revise y cambie al principio, ya que tiene lugar unas semanas antes del resto del capítulo, el día después de los eventos del Capítulo 2. La caracterización original de Ragyo y Hououmaru. fue atroz y fue mentalmente doloroso volver atrás y leer lo que creo que es una narración escasa. Así que reescribí la sección desde cero manteniendo el espíritu original y el propósito completamente intactos. Nada acerca de la sección ha cambiado.**

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 3 - Te llevaré allí**

Ragyo Kiryuin era una mujer que prefería hacer alarde de su riqueza y poder.

Girando levemente el vaso medio lleno del champán Heidsieck 1907 mientras miraba estoicamente el complejo en expansión que era la sede de Revocs, docenas de edificios que se levantaban desde el suelo alrededor de su oficina, el CEO del conglomerado de vestimenta más poderoso del mundo sonrió entretenido. La mayoría de la gente consideraría abominable el concepto de consumir champán que costó casi medio millón de dólares, mejor relegados a una colección en una bodega para no volver a ver la luz del día. Pero ella no era como la mayoría de la gente. Una suma tan insignificante de dinero era un cambio de bolsillo cuando su compañía hacía eso cada veinte segundos.

Casi el doble de sus ingresos de hace cinco años.

Su atención cambió minuciosamente cuando una presencia familiar respetuosamente entró en su oficina, el leve roce de los tacones se hizo más fuerte con cada paso decidido, Ragyo dobló un brazo debajo de su pecho y preguntó: "¿Supongo que mi querida Nui cumplió su misión?"

Rei Hououmaru se ajustó con calma el par de gafas de sol de aviador que estaban sentadas sobre el puente de su nariz en la consulta. Pasando un dedo contra el PDA que tenía en la mano mientras se detenía en el otro lado del escritorio de Ragyo, el símbolo de los Revocs cosido a través de la solapa de su uniforme blanco puro brillando bajo la brillante luz, la secretaria inclinó cortésmente la cabeza. "Grand Couturier no pudo recuperar las Fibras de Vida robadas ".

"Quelle ironie," Ragyo suspiró con nostalgia cuando la luz brillaba en su cabello plateado, infundiendo cada rincón de su oficina con el brillo de un arco iris, notablemente atenuado. Debería haber sido más vergonzoso que el Gran Couturier no lograra una tarea tan trivial, especialmente cuando uno consideraba su impecable historial en la recuperación de la propiedad Revocs robada. Pero más allá de una pequeña punzada de molestia por la pérdida de las Fibras de la Vida, el anciano Kiryuin no sintió nada más que una apatía frustrada.

"Quizás enviar a la querida Nui fue la elección equivocada ..."

Aparte de un breve pero comprensible suspiro, la secretaria de piel oscura esperó en silencio hasta que Ragyo colocó la copa de champán a medio terminar sobre su escritorio antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué envió al Gran Couturier a recuperar una cantidad tan trivial de Fibras de Vida, Ma'am?' Más de doscientos millones de dólares en Life Fibers y equipos relacionados fueron robados en los últimos cuatro meses por organizaciones patrocinadas por el gobierno, mientras que otros cien millones se perdieron para los nudistas. Parece fuera de lugar ordenar al Gran Couturier a Karakura Ciudad cuando sus servicios son mucho mejor utilizados en otros lugares ".

"Vous avez raison ..."

Marchando lentamente a través de su oficina, el extravagante vestido blanco abrazando fuertemente su cuerpo y acentuando sus activos sin tocar el piso, Ragyo miró al sol que se alzaba perezosamente hacia el este y sonrió peligrosamente, "Pero es necesario asegurarse de que las Fibras de Vida se extiendan a lo largo del planeta. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, algunos países aún sospechan del éxito de Revocs. Pero filtran algunos informes clasificados sobre los beneficios físicos de Life Fibers y estos mismos países hacen todo lo posible por llevar mi ropa dentro de sus fronteras. gobierno molesto se comportaría de la misma manera ... "

La luz multicolor que emanaba del cabello de Ragyo cambió de brillo cuando las comisuras de su boca se torcieron en un ceño fruncido. "El problema, Hououmaru, es que estas Fibras de la Vida en particular provienen de _aquí_ ".

La postura de Hououmaru se puso rígida al recordar los desastrosos eventos del verano anterior, una vergüenza vergonzosa para la imagen de la compañía que aún no se había corregido. La brecha en la investigación y el desarrollo, el departamento más fuertemente protegido del edificio, se había producido varios minutos después de la medianoche. Y quienquiera que lograra infiltrarse en su sistema de seguridad de vanguardia había sabido exactamente cuándo atacar. Cuando el Gran Couturier llegó poco más de un minuto después de que se activara la alarma, tanto el intruso como los nueve paquetes de Fibras de Vida se habían desvanecido con el viento.

Después de una investigación exhaustiva, todo lo que pudieron determinar fue que el intruso de alguna manera se _movía más rápido_ de lo que las cámaras podían rastrear.

"Por eso decidí enviar al Gran Couturier ... a pesar de mis reservas al respecto".

El cambio gradual del tono de Ragyo de leve molestia e irritación hacia el interés velado momentáneamente tomó a la leal secretaria con la guardia baja, sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon en confusión ante el comportamiento de su jefe. Riéndose en voz baja ante la no tan sutil reacción de Hououmaru, la CEO de Revocs inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró: "La misión de Nui no era simplemente recuperar mis Fibras de Vida robadas. No me atrevería a perder el valioso tiempo de un artista por algo tan fácil de reemplazar. No ... ella debía averiguar quién los había llevado a una pequeña tienda en Karakura Town y cómo alguien tan intrascendente como Kisuke Urahara pudo activarlos ... "

Lentamente disminuyendo cuando notó una ausencia particular, una presencia que ya debería haber llegado, Ragyo entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, "¿Dónde está Nui?"

"Me temo que el Gran Couturier se está recuperando de su misión", informó Hououmaru a la mujer mayor, quien arqueó una ceja confundida.

"¿Recuperando?"

Hououmaru devolvió brevemente su atención a la PDA en sus manos, la información mostrada en la pantalla repasando los eventos de la misión del Gran Couturier, "Después de examinar su comprensible ira, pude reconstruir una imagen clara de lo que ocurrió en Karakura. Parece que Kisuke Urahara era un individuo excepcionalmente inteligente y peligroso que dedujo los orígenes y el propósito del Gran Couturier nada más que su nombre. Después de no haber interrogado a Kisuke Urahara en su tienda vacía, donde de alguna manera perdió su sombrilla, el Gran Couturier se vio obligado a perseguir al hombre por la mayor parte de la ciudad de Karakura ".

"Bastante peligroso el hombre, de hecho," Ragyo se rió entre dientes de diversión antes de mirar por encima del hombro a Hououmaru, "¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?"

"Eres un gran escándalo, señora. Sabías que no había terminado de hablar", Hououmaru negó con la cabeza abatida. Hubo momentos en que el sentido del humor del director parecía algo extraño. Mirando a la ligera mientras se tomaba un momento para recomponer sus emociones, la fiel secretaria continuó estoicamente: "Una vez que terminó de tratar con el hombre, quien en sus propias palabras se negó a cooperar, el Gran Couturier regresó a su tienda solo para descubrir que alguien más había estado allí durante su corta ausencia ".

Ragyo sonrió sádicamente ante la supuesta noticia desafortunada, su diversión nació más por el creciente interés en Kisuke Urahara más que cualquier otra cosa, "Este hombre debe haber sido un astuto adversario si distraía al querido Nui lo suficiente como para que un conocido recuperara lo que estaba escondiendo. Es realmente vergonzoso que se negó a hablar antes de morir".

"Hay algunas buenas noticias, señora".

"Cuando el conocido de Kisuke Urahara tomó lo que estaba escondiendo, se olvidaron de volver a sellar la entrada a la cámara oculta debajo de su tienda", informó Hououmaru a Ragyo sin apartar la vista de la PDA. "El Gran Couturier descubrió una habitación aparentemente imposible casi cuatrocientos metros de largo lleno de una variedad de equipos y maquinaria necesarios para manipular y tejer con seguridad las Fibras de Vida en la ropa ".

"Qué interesante", Ragyo cerró los ojos y se echó a reír mientras se sentaba, el tono de fondo del arco iris de su cabello se movía junto a sus emociones, "Hay tan pocas instalaciones en el mundo capaces de diseñar el equipo necesario para contener adecuadamente las Fibras de Vida. Debería ser bastante simple averiguar qué organización está trabajando con Kisuke Urahara ... aunque tengo mis sospechas. ¿Supongo que el Gran Couturier intentó determinar el número de serie del equipo en su tienda?

"Desde su ... informe ... parece que Kisuke Urahara construyó a medida casi cada pieza del equipo. Sin embargo, el resto solo se puede rastrear indirectamente a los nudistas. Y hay una noticia adicional," Hououmaru se ajustó las gafas de sol, una vieja nunca había podido romper su hábito y se preparó para la tormenta resultante: "El Gran Costurero ha expresado su opinión de que el hombre probablemente creó un Kamui".

La sonrisa divertida en la cara de Ragyo se desvaneció instantáneamente, reemplazada por una expresión de completo shock. Tejer algo tan piadoso como Kamui era imposible para un simple humano, una obra de belleza que constantemente se esforzaban por obtener pero que nunca lograba captar. No era tan simple como tejer ropa de fibras de vida puras y llamar a esa creación abominable Kamui. Se requieren años para que un humano obtenga la experiencia necesaria para manipular las Fibras de Vida con la suficiente destreza para evitar ser devorado. El conocimiento de la costura cruzada del patrón de Kamui tuvo un ojo cuidadoso, afinado a partir de innumerables fracasos y éxitos. E incluso eso no era suficiente para que un humano creara la ropa más sagrada.

"¿Un Kamui, dices?

No había ningún error en el tono sutil del vitriolo amargo en la voz de Ragyo. Apoyándose contra la silla, el tono del arco iris que impregnaba el oscurecimiento de la oficina, frunció el ceño cuando algo cruzó por su mente. Un año. Kisuke Urahara, un aparente extraño a la verdad de Life Fibers, logró crear un Kamui desde cero en menos de un año. Y eso no fue contar las posibilidades de intentos fallidos. Sus ojos marrón se entrecerraron con furia ante la idea, una expresión de ira que Hououmaru captó rápidamente: "¿Y estamos seguros de que está muerto?"

"Los clones del Gran Couturier presenciaron personalmente a Kisuke Urahara desangrándose hasta morir", respondió Hououmaru con frialdad antes de agregar apresuradamente: "¿Deseas que envíe un equipo de limpieza al pueblo de Karakura?"

"No," Ragyo rasgó sus dedos contra el lado del escritorio. Normalmente, sería un asunto simple investigar cuánto sabía Kisuke Urahara sobre las Fibras de la Vida. Sin embargo, este tipo de situación requería un enfoque más delicado, "Kisuke Urahara no solo superó a mi querido Nui sino que de alguna manera logró tejer un Kamui. Su inteligencia, incluso después de la muerte, no debe ser subestimada. ¿Sabemos cómo contactó a su compañero?"

"Una llamada de un teléfono registrado en Urahara Shop se registró durante el período en que el Gran Couturier perdió temporalmente de vista al hombre", la secretaria hizo una breve pausa mientras mencionaba la información relevante en su PDA. "Sin embargo, está resultando algo difícil. para rastrear el número ".

El silencio llenó la oficina mientras Ragyo miraba pensativa por la ventana, con los ojos de color marrón entrecerrados en una tranquila contemplación. Kisuke Urahara era un hombre que no debería haber podido tejer un Kamui de la nada . Las habilidades necesarias para que un humano pueda fabricar Fibras de Vida en una prenda de este tipo requieren años de práctica. Debería haber estado en su radar hace años , especialmente si su conocimiento sobre las Fibras de la Vida era tan avanzado. Le resultó difícil creer que un solo hombre ... un desconocido en el mundo de la moda ... aprendió lo suficiente sobre las Fibras de la Vida en solo un año para crear una de las prendas más sagradas que existen.

La _enfurecía_ .

El rítmico golpeteo de su cuidadoso dedo se detuvo cuando algo me vino a la mente, el tono de Ragyo era peligrosamente frío cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo se lesionó el Gran Couturier?"

"... una bomba de lejía, señora".

Una _grieta_ fracturada hizo eco en la oficina cuando el vaso de champán medio lleno en la mesa junto a Ragyo se rompió de repente. Los ojos de color ámbar se ensancharon ligeramente detrás de las gafas de sol del aviador mientras observaba cómo la expresión de la directora cambiaba de molestia a desconcierto, Hououmaru tosía nerviosa en su mano mientras ignoraba los latidos de su corazón. "El dispositivo estaba escondido debajo del piso de la habitación, Lady Ragyo. Mientras que el Gran Couturier logró escapar de la explosión relativamente contenida a tiempo, las lesiones que sufrió fueron suficientes para obligarla a retirarse ".

Suspirando suavemente ante la sofocante presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros, una clara señal de la irritación de Ragyo por las acciones finales de Kisuke Urahara, Hououmaru tomó un breve respiro y enderezó su postura antes de añadir tranquilamente: "Tal vez debería aclarar mi comentario anterior. El Gran Couturier aún se está recuperando. Sin embargo, sus heridas se curaron solo unas horas después de regresar. Simplemente se niega a aceptar que otro humano la engañó en el último segundo ".

"Un hombre tan épico ..."

Era inconcebible para el CEO de Revocs que un hombre patético como Kisuke Urahara pudiera haber reunido los componentes necesarios para construir una Bomba Bleach. Ella sabía, por supuesto, cómo construir un arma así. Fue un proceso sencillo siempre que se pudieran coser correctamente las Fibras de Vida intrincadamente tejidas en todo el dispositivo. Sin mencionar los peligros del explosivo que detonan prematuramente si una única Fibra de Vida estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces, por razones obvias, nunca autorizó oficialmente la investigación de Bleach Bomb más allá de las aplicaciones teóricas.

No porque careciera de los recursos necesarios. Más bien, simplemente no quería lidiar con la molestia _constante_ de los nudistas que intentaban destruir o robar su investigación.

Kisuke Urahara, por otro lado, era alguien cuya mera existencia en la faz del planeta dejó a la matriarca Kiryuin completamente desconcertada. Este hombre aparentemente sin importancia no solo logró tejer un Kamui en menos de un año, una hazaña que _ninguno_ de sus empleados, excepto el Gran Couturier, podría duplicar, también construyó una Bleach Bomb funcional, a pesar de su moratoria sobre el equipo necesario. Que él hiciera todo esto con el _dérisoire_ Life Fibers robado de Revocs era imposible de comprender para ella.

Tenía que haber otra respuesta. Ella se negó a creer que Kisuke Urahara fuera tan competente y experimentada en el tejido de las Fibras de la Vida.

"La vie est drôle".

Ragyo se apoyó contra su mano y suspiró, la tensión drenándose de sus rasgos junto a la presión dominante en el aire. No tenía sentido preocuparse por Kisuke Urahara cuando el hombre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Ella podría tratar con un Kamui errante a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, el Gran Couturier era un asunto completamente diferente. La querida Nui no había sido la misma desde que ese hombre molesto desfiguró su rostro permanentemente, destruyendo uno de sus hermosos ojos y destrozando su mente con un traidor.

"Por favor, informe al Gran Couturier para que venga a mi oficina. Hay ciertos asuntos que debo discutir ..."

Una sonrisa divertida tiró lentamente de los bordes de la boca de la matriarca de Kiryuin cuando Hououmaru se inclinó respetuosamente antes de girarse bruscamente y marcharse. Escuchando pacientemente los tacones de su secretaria mientras el ruido rítmico se desvanecía en la distancia, Ragyo cerró los ojos y se echó a reír. Fue _dolorosamente_ claro para ella a quien llamó Kisuke Urahara durante su batalla contra el querido Nui. Solo había un hombre que podría haber logrado un truco tan notable y molesto como este, tan perfectamente.

Y por casualidad él vivía en Karakura Town.

"No puedo esperar a ver cómo has criado al joven Ichigo, Isshin. Debería resultar ser una experiencia muy esclarecedora".

 _xxx_

7 de agosto de 2002

Ichigo miró por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero del automóvil, su rostro se iluminaba periódicamente de un color amarillo pálido por las farolas halógenas que corrían por la carretera vacía. No importa cuántas veces lo haya pensado, continuó encontrando extraño que tan pronto como atravesaran los límites de la ciudad de Karakura, los frondosos bosques y campos que había visitado muchas veces en su vida abrieran bruscamente el paso a lo que podía Mejor describirse un desierto y en el peor un desierto.

El paisaje que se extendía por millas a cada lado de la carretera sinuosa era un estéril y casi enfermizo marrón con tormentas de polvo que soplaban la capa suelta del suelo de vez en cuando. El cielo en sí no era muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en casa, excepto que si se concentraba y entrecerraba los ojos, apenas podía distinguir un indicio de un color rojo no natural que impregnaba todos los sitios donde miraba.

"Ichigo," Isshin Kurosaki gritó el nombre de su hijo mientras apartaba brevemente sus ojos de la carretera. Sabía que Ichigo no estaba durmiendo, su hijo solía roncar en el auto si se quedaba dormido, pero aún así decidió preguntar: "Oye, ¿estás despierto?"

Ichigo esperó unos segundos antes de responder, "Sí. ¿Qué quieres?"

Isshin suspiró dramáticamente ante la deslucida respuesta de Ichigo. Estaba claro que su hijo todavía estaba molesto por el repentino traslado a la Academia Honnouji y lejos de todos sus amigos. "Estoy seguro de que debes sentir curiosidad acerca de por qué el mundo fuera de Karakura Town no es así. ¿No te estás preguntando por qué los bosques gruesos y verdes dieron paso a este paisaje infernal?

"No, realmente no."

"Bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo", continuó Isshin, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Ichigo no estaba interesado en descubrir por qué, "Nadie sabe realmente lo que sucedió. Todo eso, y con eso me refiero a Kisuke y el Alma La sociedad ha podido descubrir que alguien o algo decidió eliminar la mayor parte del mundo con armas nucleares. La Soul Society pudo usar Kido para limpiar la radiación residual, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Casi el 75% de la población fue asesinada y solo las grandes ciudades como Karakura y Tokio sobrevivieron intactas al conflicto".

¿Casi tres cuartos de la humanidad estaba muerta? Ichigo no podía creer algo así. Su padre tenía que estar inventándolo, "estás bromeando conmigo, ¿verdad? Si eso realmente sucedió, ¿por qué no lo sabía?"

Isshin se quedó boquiabierta ante la pregunta de Ichigo antes de estallar en carcajadas, "¡Porque, mi querido muchacho, del mayor encubrimiento en la historia del mundo!"

Ante la expresión perpleja de Ichigo, Isshin decidió continuar explicando: "Durante aproximadamente tres años después de la guerra nuclear, la Soul Society, además de limpiar la radiación, estableció lo que bien podría llamar Amplificadores Kido en cada ciudad y pueblo restante. Una vez todos estaban configurados, lanzaron una versión mucho más poderosa del modificador de memoria que su amiga Rukia intentó usar para convencerme al mundo de que el intercambio nuclear nunca ocurrió. En lugar de eso, la mayoría del mundo piensa que todo lo que sucedió fue lo que resultó de una guerra masiva y costosa, como la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo fue ".

Cuando Isshin terminó de hablar y cambió de carril en la carretera vacía, la mente de Ichigo todavía estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que acababa de descubrir. Seguro que sabía que algo estaba mal con el mundo fuera de Karakura Town. Sus incursiones en el mundo exterior durante su tiempo como shinigami fueron pruebas suficientes, pero fue la constatación de que algo de esa magnitud de destrucción sucedió lo que lo sorprendió.

"¿Por qué la Sociedad de Almas borraría sus recuerdos?" Preguntó tratando de resolver la confusión en su mente.

"Comenzaré con la respuesta simple: fue preservar el equilibrio de las almas entre los vivos y los muertos", respondió Isshin misteriosamente mientras bostezaba en su mano. Había estado conduciendo durante bastante tiempo y un vistazo al reloj del tablero de instrumentos decía que casi estaba amaneciendo. "¿Recuerdas cómo el Quincy mató demasiados huecos y amenazó con destruir el equilibrio de las almas? Bueno, la cantidad de personas que murieron durante el intercambio nuclear lo avergonzó. Tan buena como es la Sociedad de Almas, incluso ellos no pudieron manejar un par de miles de millones de almas que aparecieron repentinamente en todo el mundo. Los shinigami hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, incluso los capitanes tuvieron que ayudar, pero les llevó casi veinte años a konso la mayor parte de las almas, y aun así, más de quinientos millones de almas se transformaron en huecos y escaparon a Hueco Mundo.

¿Medio billón de huecos? Ichigo no podía creer que pudiera haber tantos huecos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber matado a mil de ellos cuando era un shinigami. Sin embargo, algo que su padre dijo aún lo estaba molestando, "Dijiste que esa era la respuesta simple. ¿Qué más hay?"

"Veo que eres realmente cortante, Ichigo. No es de extrañar que te hayan aceptado en la Academia Honnouji", dijo Isshin con orgullo, con una lágrima burlona en su mejilla. Por mucho que quisiera golpear a su padre por ser un idiota, Ichigo se contuvo. Siempre podía golpear a su padre después de escuchar la historia: "La verdad del asunto es simple: la Sociedad de Almas temía lo que pudiera pasar. El Capitán Comandante puede ser el shinigami más fuerte del mundo, pero vio la devastación que causaron las armas nucleares, y temía las consecuencias de que alguien lo volviera a hacer. Si no ordenaba el borrado de los recuerdos a los humanos, alguien tendría la idea de iniciar otra guerra nuclear y quizás esta vez no sería tan limitada como la primera. Tú y tal vez varios cientos de personas dispersas por la Tierra, todo cree que las únicas dos bombas nucleares lanzadas fueron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio durante aproximadamente media hora después de escuchar la explicación de su padre sobre el estado del mundo. ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionaría después de escuchar que el mundo había terminado efectivamente una vez y que la Sociedad de Almas decidió hacer una revisión? Mientras su mente daba vueltas alrededor de ese concepto una y otra vez, Ichigo decidió hacer una pregunta que le había estado molestando durante algún tiempo.

"¿Ha habido alguna señal de Kisuke?"

Isshin suspiró, dejando que Ichigo supiera todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar, "Todavía no. Yoruichi se ha estado corriendo sola buscándolo. Por lo que te dijo en el teléfono, sonaba como si estuviera en un gran problema. Yoruichi comprobó el área en la que pensabas que estaba y encontró rastros de su sangre, pero ningún cuerpo ".

"¡Maldición!" Ichigo maldijo y golpeó su mano contra la puerta del auto, "Debí haber ido a ayudarlo. ¡Podría haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa!"

Isshin pisó los frenos y detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera vacía. Volviéndose a Ichigo, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, dijo: "¿Desde cuándo fue mi hijo un cobarde?"

"Ichigo, conozco a Kisuke lo suficientemente bien como para saber que debe haber tenido una buena razón para asegurarse de que te mantuvieras lejos de él. Puede que no tenga ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo y francamente la idea de sus experimentos me llena de ideas que dan miedo. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de señalar es que debes confiar en que Kisuke sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Arriesgó su vida para asegurarse de que tuvieras lo que fuera que estaba en su tienda ".

Isshin encendió el auto nuevamente pero no habló más, decidiendo que darle a Ichigo algo de tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de decir era lo mejor. Cuando pasaron varios minutos, Isshin se frotó la nuca con la mano y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que Kisuke dejó para ti? ¿Fue un arma o algo así? Le dije a ese hombre que te dejara fuera de sus tonterías, pero maldita sea, todo se va al infierno si ese bastardo escucha una palabra de lo que digo ".

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco con molestia. "Si no te lo dijera las primeras veinte veces, ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo diré la veintiuna vez que preguntas?"

"¡Oh vamos!" La voz de Isshin se convirtió en una réplica molesta de un niño: "¡Puedes decírselo a tu padre!"

"¡Cállate, viejo!" Ichigo se volvió y miró por la ventanilla del coche con molestia. El sol comenzaba a alcanzar su punto máximo en el horizonte hacia el este, bañando el paisaje rojo y marrón con los colores del amanecer y provocando que las luces de la calle comenzaran a apagarse una por una.

"Ichigo," la voz de Isshin volvió a la normalidad, "Lo que sea que Kisuke quería que tuvieras, estoy seguro de que tenía una buena razón para ocultarlo. Tal vez pensó que podrías usarlo o algo así. Todo lo que sé es que el hombre no era alguien que hiciera algo sin una buena razón. Él sabe cuánto le debe la Sociedad de Almas, el mundo entero, por cuidar de Aizen ".

Ichigo miró al Kamui que llevaba puesto con confusión. El día de evaluación de los estudiantes se realizó a última hora de la tarde, lo que significaba que su padre tenía que despertarlo al amanecer para poder llevarlo a tiempo a la Academia Honnouji. Cuando descubrió que se le exigiría usar el uniforme de Honnouji, le echó un vistazo antes de tirarlo con disgusto. Apenas podía soportar el uso del uniforme de Karakura High School, y eso solo porque la junta escolar permitía a los estudiantes personalizar sus uniformes hasta cierto punto. Honnouji, por otro lado, tenía un código de vestimenta tan estricto que el uso de Kisuke's Kamui, el uniforme de extraño color que era, era la mejor opción.

El Kamui era algo que continuaba plagando su mente. Al principio, Ichigo había dudado sobre el uniforme desde que Kisuke lo hizo por él. De hecho, todo lo que creó el hombre hizo que Ichigo retrocediera uno o dos pasos y observara cuidadosamente la situación antes de intentarlo. Cuando no pasó nada durante un par de horas y el kamui seguía siendo una prenda inanimada, Ichigo decidió probarlo. A medida que se lo ponía y terminaba de cerrar la chaqueta, encontró que parecía que le quedaba perfecto, quizás incluso demasiado peefecto. Otra cosa que le molestaba era que nunca parecía estar demasiado sucio o manchado. Cualquier cosa que accidentalmente derramó sobre el Kamui se desangró de la ropa, por lo general en el piso y causó que Ichigo lo limpiara.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, pero finalmente Ichigo fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la aparición de luces en el horizonte. Estaban cerca de los puentes que conducían a la ciudad de Honnou, lo que significaba que pasaría menos de una hora hasta que llegaran. Levantándose y estirando su dolorido cuello ante la idea de que el viaje casi había terminado, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando su padre dijo: "Creo que, como tu padre, es adecuado advertirte que este mundo no es un lugar seguro para vivir. "

Los recuerdos de la Guerra de Invierno y la Sociedad de Almas pasaron brevemente por su mente, lo que provocó que Ichigo respondiera sarcásticamente: "Caramba, ¿qué te da esa idea?"

"¡Hey! ¡Estoy hablando en serio aquí!" Isshin se puso nervioso y golpeó a Ichigo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, provocando un gruñido furioso de su hijo: "No estoy hablando de la Sociedad de Almas, huecos ni nada de eso. Eres un adolescente, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado. , así que tu conocimiento del mundo es muy deficiente. Oye, no me des esa cara. Dime algo, Ichigo, si tuvieras que adivinar el número promedio de ataques huecos en un pueblo o ciudad cada año, ¿cuál sería? "

Ichigo pensó seriamente en la pregunta antes de responder: "No lo sé. Diría alrededor de cien".

"Prueba uno, si son desafortunados y tienen una vida humana espiritualmente sensible allí", respondió Isshin con una risita de complicidad. "Puede que te sorprenda, pero Karakura Town es básicamente el Triángulo de las Bermudas de ataques huecos. Tiendo a tiza, hasta qué punto es espiritualmente rica la tierra alrededor de la ciudad. Puede sorprenderte, pero el número de ataques huecos en la ciudad de Karakura es aproximadamente igual a la mitad del resto del mundo ".

Para ser justos, Ichigo siempre había sospechado que algo así era cierto. Claro que estaba sorprendido, pero la evidencia siempre había estado allí. No había ni diez mil shinigami en la Sociedad de Almas para proteger a los humanos y las almas de los huecos. ¿Cómo podrían patrullar y defender al mundo entero sin estirar sus fuerzas? Tendría más sentido si los huecos concentraran sus ataques en un área particular del mundo.

"Como dije, el peligro que te estoy enseñando viene de los vivos", Isshin abrió la ventana y dejó que el frío aire de la mañana del verano llenara rápidamente el auto. "No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Uryu sobre lo que sea que sean los uniformes Goku. Puede que no sea más que un padre ignorante y torpe, pero incluso yo dudaría en tomar el poder libre si no conoces el costo. Sabes, quizás incluso mejor que yo, qué pasa con aquellos que se les da poder, entonces no son capaces o listos para controlar ".

Ichigo miró a su Kamui, los pensamientos y recuerdos de cuando su hollow tomó el control de su cuerpo en Hueco Mundo corriendo por su mente. No le gustaba volver a pensar en lo que su hueco le había hecho a Ulquiorra, pero sabía que nunca habría pasado si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la espada. Suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello, se inclinó hacia atrás y dijo: "No hagas esa estúpida mierda conmigo. Si estás tan preocupada por mí, ¿por qué me envías a la Academia Honnouji?"

"La respuesta es bastante simple, Ichigo". El rostro de Isshin estaba enmarcado en las sombras antes de sonreír tontamente. "¡Enviarte a la Academia Honnouji es una deducción de impuestos! ¡Al trasladarte por todo el país, estoy ahorrando montones de dinero cada año!"

"¡Bastardo barato!" Ichigo le golpeó el codo en la cara a su padre, lo que provocó que el auto se desviara por varios carriles vacíos antes de que Isshin lograra recuperar el control.

"¡Eso fue un tiro barato, Ichigo!" Isshin se quejó infantilmente mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorida, "¿Qué hizo tu pobre padre normal para merecer tal retribución?"

"Sabes exactamente lo que hiciste", respondió Ichigo antes de agregar, "Y no estás ni cerca de lo normal".

Isshin resopló indignado: "¿Recuerdas mi historia sobre Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"¿El que te inventaste? Sí, lo recuerdo".

"No fui perfectamente honesta contigo", admitió Isshin, "Ragyo es una mujer muy misteriosa y compleja. Después de que la rescaté del atentado, ella y yo nos mantuvimos en contacto a lo largo de los años. Masaki lo sabía, por supuesto, y sabía que mi correspondencia con Ragyo no era más que una amistad entre dos adultos. ¿Sabías que Ragyo me envió una foto cuando nació su hija, Satsuki? Masaki estaba tan nerviosa que quería tener hijos tan pronto como sea posible."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

Isshin suspiró y miró por la ventanilla del conductor. "Lo que no sabes, y espero que Masaki nunca supiera, es que algo le pasó a Ragyo. Cuando la conocí, solo era una mujer normal a cargo de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo. Ella se reía de mis bromas y se llevaba bien con Masaki, pero a medida que pasaban los años, parecía cambiar. Se volvió fría, distante y más dedicada a su compañía. El nacimiento de su hija fue quizás la última vez que sonó como la mujer que conocí por primera vez. No sé qué le sucedió a ella, ni siquiera lo que pudo haberlo causado, pero no piense ni por un momento que ser admitido en la Academia Honnouji es algo que hizo por generosidad. Mantén tus ojos y oídos abiertos, Ichigo ".

Ichigo miró a su padre por varios segundos mientras lo que Isshin dijo fue procesado. Había visto la mirada en la cara de su padre antes cada vez que visitaba la tumba de su madre. Era la mirada de alguien que había perdido algo sin tener la oportunidad de salvarlo. Cuando abrió la boca para ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo, el estado de ánimo de Isshin rápidamente giró en círculo.

"¡Pero eso es suficiente hablando de esos tristes recuerdos!" Isshin exclamó a todo pulmón: "Todavía falta algo de tiempo antes de llegar a Honnou City. ¡Tengamos una conversación con el padre y el hijo! ¡Comenzaremos con los consejos secretos de citas masculinas que solía seducir a tu madre!"

Ichigo gimió en la palma de su mano y miró desesperadamente por la ventana. Mirando a la carretera a solo unos metros de distancia, se preguntó si podría sobrevivir saltando de un auto en movimiento como un humano normal sin romperse una pierna.

Querido dios, esperaba que así fuera.

 _xxx_

"Ichigo ..."

La voz del anciano Kurosaki era severa y llena de autoridad, una clara desviación de su personaje habitual, cuando el sol salía sobre la ciudad de Honnou. Su rostro enmarcado en sombras mientras limpiaba el polvo del Kamui de Ichigo, miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos: "No debería tener que explicarte tu fortuna este día. Esta es una gran oportunidad no solo para ti, sino también para tus hermanas. Bien. He trabajado incansablemente para asegurarme de que viviera en un buen hogar y recibiera una educación adecuada. No avergüence a nuestra familia como lo hace habitualmente ".

Ichigo abofeteó la mano del hombre mayor y puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, ciérralo, viejo".

Isshin tropezó con el áspero insulto antes de golpear su frente contra el petulante hijo: "¡¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar el consejo útil de tu padre ?!"

Igualmente molesto y enojado, Ichigo levantó su cabeza hacia atrás y la golpeó en la nariz de su padre, "¡Útil mi trasero! ¡Solo tengo una oportunidad de construir mi reputación! ¡No necesito tu estúpida tontería para arruinar eso por mí!"

"Pero Ichigo -"

Isshin comenzó a protestar, pero Ichigo ya se había abierto paso entre la multitud de padres y ciudadanos de la ciudad de Honnou hacia el grupo de estudiantes nuevos y actuales que estaban de pie frente a la entrada de la Academia Honnouji. Ajustando el cuello de su Kamui con nerviosismo, hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas puntiagudas de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban. No era como si le importara que los colores de su Kamui no fueran tan parecidos al gris estándar de los uniformes de Honnouji. Lo que realmente le molestó fueron los constantes susurros sobre su corto y puntiagudo cabello naranja. Parecía como si la gente asumiera que él era un punk dondequiera que iba.

De pie en medio de la multitud, con las manos en los bolsillos, Ichigo se preguntaba qué esperaban todos. Mirando por encima de la multitud, no vio nada que impidiera que los estudiantes ingresaran a la academia, pero algo parecía detenerlos.

"¡Escuchen!"

Un hombre, más alto que Kenpachi por al menos otro pie, apareció de la nada delante de los estudiantes. Flanqueado en ambos lados por al menos veinte estudiantes de One-Star, tenía el pelo corto y peinado y la piel oscura. Ichigo pudo haberse sorprendido por la altura y el tamaño del hombre, pero su atención se centró en las tres estrellas negras de cuatro puntas estampadas en su pecho.

"¡Soy Ira Gamagori! ¡Presidente de la Comisión Disciplinaria del Consejo Estudiantil de Honnouji! ¡Les doy la bienvenida a todos al **Día de Evaluación Estudiantil**! " El hombre masivo gritó con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que la multitud de estudiantes se tensara un poco, "Para aquellos de ustedes que recientemente Ha recibido el honor y el privilegio de Lady Satsuki para asistir a la Academia Honnouji, ¡hay tres reglas que debe seguir! "

"¡Regla número uno! ¡Todos los estudiantes deben inclinarse ante Lady Satsuki cada vez que te agradezca con su presencia!"

" ¿ _Es este tipo de verdad_?" Ichigo no sabía qué hacer con Gamagori. Si no hubiera prestado atención, habría asumido que de alguna manera lo habían engañado para que se uniera al ejército. Si ese era el caso, entonces él seriamente iba a matar a su padre lo antes posible.

Gamagori levantó dos dedos enormes mientras continuaba: "¡Regla número dos! ¡Los alimentos y las bebidas están prohibidos en los pasillos y en las aulas, excepto durante las horas designadas!"

"Regla número tres!" Los ojos de Gamagori parecieron enfocar a Ichigo en la multitud: "La Academia Honnouji tiene un estricto código de vestimenta. ¡Los uniformes son distribuidos únicamente por Lady Satsuki! ¡Cualquier persona que se encuentre con algo más sufrirá con dureza!"

"¡Tú! ¡Da un paso adelante!" Gamagori le gritó a Ichigo. La multitud de estudiantes, viendo a quién llamaba Gamagori, desapareció de forma rápida y misteriosa alrededor de Ichigo. Cuando Ichigo no hizo ningún movimiento para escuchar a Gamagori, aparte de doblar las manos en los bolsillos y adoptar una expresión de máxima irritación, Gamagori avanzó con un brillo amarillo en sus ojos.

"¡Estás violando una de las reglas de la Academia Honnouji! Considera afortunado que este sea tu primer día aquí. No espero que un nuevo estudiante como tú ya haya memorizado las reglas. ¡Debes cambiar de inmediato!" Rompiendo sus dedos, Gamagori extendió la mano y tomó el uniforme estándar No-Star, tan convenientemente proporcionado por uno de los estudiantes de One-Star que lo flanqueaban, "¡Saldrás de las instalaciones de la Academia Honnouji hasta que hayas cambiado!"

¿Dejar las instalaciones? Si Ichigo entendiera lo que Gamagori quería decir con eso, tendría que ir con Isshin hasta la base de la ciudad de Honnou, cambiarse y luego volver a subir. Hubo algunos problemas con esa lógica, el primero de los cuales era que no quería cambiarse y maldecir a Gamagori al infierno si pensaba que lo iba a hacer. Ichigo había luchado contra personas más grandes y más fuertes que él en el pasado. Bueno, él pudo haber tenido poderes espirituales cuando hizo eso, pero el concepto seguía siendo el mismo.

"Me esperas", Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a Gamagori con la dureza suficiente para hacer que el gran adolescente se estremeciera ligeramente, "¿Para volver allí y cambiarme? Acabo de pasar las últimas cinco horas escuchando a mi papá hablar una y otra vez sobre cosas que no hago, de las cuales, nunca me importará. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decirme para hacerme hacer eso otra vez".

Desde algún lugar en la multitud de personas detrás de él, Ichigo podría haber jurado que escuchó a su padre romperse y comenzar a llorar ante su declaración, pero sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en Gamagori. El masivo adolescente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su ojo izquierdo se contrajo ligeramente cada segundo o dos. Cuando parecía dispuesto a tomar represalias contra Ichigo, parecía retroceder.

Sin apartar los ojos de Ichigo, Gamagori extendió la mano en el aire justo cuando un portapapeles salía disparado por el aire y en su mano. Hojeando las páginas adjuntas, gruñó cuando se encontró con el registro y el perfil de Ichigo.

"¡Ichigo Kurosaki!"Gamagori golpeó su pluma en el portapapeles cuando finalmente encontró el nombre que estaba buscando. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué el nombre le resultaba familiar y ahora se dio cuenta de por qué: "Me llena de orgullo que llegue puntual. Estaba convencido de que llegaría tarde el primer día de clases y tendría que buscarte abajo y te sometieramos ".

"¿Qué?" Ichigo se tomó un momento para procesar lo que Gamagori acaba de decir: "¿A tiempo para qué exactamente?"

"¡No tiene por qué preocuparte!" Gamagori gritó grandilocuente: "¡Te daré un pase en tu atuendo actual para este día! ¡Que comience el **Día de Evaluación de Estudiantes** !"

Ichigo reprimió mentalmente el comentario que quería decir. No serviría para antagonizar a alguien que parecía ser al menos cinco veces su tamaño en este momento. Cuando Gamagori se apartó del camino, permitiendo que los nuevos estudiantes entraran en la Academia Honnouji, escuchó una voz de la multitud que lo congeló.

"¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Ichigo, ve y haz que tu papá se sienta orgulloso!"

Ichigo escuchó risitas entre la multitud y otros estudiantes. Al darse cuenta de que necesitaba cortar esto de inmediato, tomó el portapapeles de las manos de Gamagori, localizó a su padre en la multitud y lanzó el trozo de madera como un frisbee letal. El portapapeles que navegó lanzó el aire más rápido de lo que la mayoría de la gente podía ver y logró atrapar a Isshin en la frente con un impacto tan fuerte como para hacer eco en el aire y molestar a varias aves cercanas.

"Maldito idiota," Ichigo se enfureció mientras se sacudía las manos. Caminando por delante de varios estudiantes sorprendidos y asombrados, incluyendo a Gamagori, Ichigo se dobló las manos en los bolsillos y entró en la Academia Honnouji.

Su primer pensamiento fue que había demasiado espacio. Los edificios de la escuela real tenían que estar casi un cuarto de milla detrás de la entrada, dejando un patio grande y sospechosamente vacío. Mientras seguía la línea de estudiantes, la mitad de los cuales parecían desconcertados por el grandioso tamaño de la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo pensó que sentía que alguien lo estaba observando. Mirando discretamente de un lado a otro mientras se aseguraba de no llamar la atención, eventualmente miró a la cima de la Academia de Honnouji y creyó haber visto a alguien, pero la luz extrañamente brillante entre ellos hacía que fuera difícil saberlo.

" ¿ _Quién es ese_?"

Al escuchar la respiración excitada que venía de su lado, Ichigo miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica con ojos marrones y cabello mirándolo fijamente con estrellas que brillaban en sus ojos. Sinceramente, un poco asustado por la mirada fanática que la chica le estaba dando, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Era casi como si la chica estuviera esperando a que Ichigo le hiciera esa pregunta en particular. Saltando frente a él y lanzando su puño en el aire, la niña comenzó a hablar rápidamente: "¡Eso fue tan increíble! Saliste de la nada y miraste fijamente a uno de los Elite Four de Lady Satsuki como un sheriff de un viejo occidental que acababa de "Caminé a la ciudad. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso. ¡Luego podría limpiar el crimen durante la noche como un vigilante enmascarado!"

Ichigo observó con una mezcla de horror y asombro cuando la chica comenzó a agregar varias posturas y posiciones en momentos específicos de su discurso. Cuando ella finalmente terminó de hablar, él solo podía mirarla confundido y le preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"¡Oh! ¡Qué tonto soy!" La niña se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una huella roja en la mano. "Olvidé presentarme. ¡Soy Mako Mankanshoku!"

Ichigo miró su mano extendida por un momento antes de aceptarla vacilante, "Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Tu nombre es fresa?" Los ojos de Mako se iluminaron y pareció babear un poco por el rabillo de la boca: "¡Me encantan las fresas! Las fresas son deliciosas, especialmente cuando se sumergen en chocolate casero y con crema batida-"

"Mi nombre significa 'proteger una cosa' no fresa!"

"Ohhh", Mako dejó escapar un sonido de comprensión antes de cambiar bruscamente los temas, "¡Oh! ¿Cómo crees que lo harás en el Día de Evaluación del Estudiante?"

"No lo sé", respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "No tengo idea de qué es".

"El Día de la Evaluación de los Estudiantes", Mako comenzó a despotricar de nuevo, "Es donde los estudiantes tan humildes y pobres como nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de determinar si se nos dará un uniforme Goku".

Eso explicaba algunas cosas: "Entonces, ¿es como un examen físico o algo así?"

"¡No!" Mako respondió con un poco de entusiasmo: "Si fuera algo así, no estaría aquí. Soy un bajo rendimiento. Algo así haría que mi delicada piel se rompa en una erupción. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es sacar el brazo, cierra los ojos y espera diez segundos a que la extraña máquina determine tu puntuación ".

Ichigo se estaba acercando al edificio principal ahora. Mirando hacia arriba en la Academia Honnouji, frunció el ceño cuando la figura que vio antes había desaparecido, llevándose con ella la luz que anteriormente iluminaba la parte superior del edificio "¿Puntuación?"

"¡Sip!" Mako asintió vigorosamente. "Dicen que es de 1000, pero estoy orgulloso de mi puntuación más alta de todos los tiempos. Cuando el supervisor vio mi puntuación, dijo que era la más baja que había presenciado. Incluso en el fracaso, Mako Mankanshoku es un ganador! "

"Eso suena ... fascinante", Ichigo encontró el orgullo de Mako en el fracaso bastante aterrador. Quizás con el tiempo pueda acostumbrarse a eso, pero por el momento tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, en qué consistía esta prueba. Estaba teniendo problemas para separar las fantasías de Mako de lo que era la realidad.

"¿Qué pasa con tu uniforme?" Mako cambió de tema y comenzó a teletransportarse alrededor de Ichigo en ubicaciones aleatorias, tocando y tocando a su Kamui en varios lugares. "¡Se ve tan divertido! ¿Son esos ojos? ¿Por qué es blanco y negro en lugar de gris? ¿Se transforma en una armadura cuando tocas un interruptor? "

"¡Oye!" Ichigo extendió su mano en un gesto de detención, "¿Qué pasa con todas las preguntas?"

"No tengo muchos amigos. En realidad, no tengo ninguno. ¿Serás mi primer amigo?"

Su pregunta sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. Mirando a Mako y viendo la expresión inocente y esperanzada en su rostro, dijo: "Supongo".

Mako parecía estar a punto de abrazarlo, algo que Ichigo habría evitado al saltar hacia atrás, cuando un estudiante de One-Star comenzó a gritar a través de un megáfono.

"Todos los estudiantes deben dividirse en dos líneas. ¡Niños a la izquierda y mujeres a la derecha! Por favor, mantenga las líneas ordenadas y en una sola fila".

"¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi cola para formarme!" Mako comenzó a entrar en pánico y corrió hacia la línea de la derecha, "Te veré más tarde, Strawberry".

"¡Por última vez, mi nombre no significa fresa!" le gritó antes de darse cuenta de que Mako había estado fuera del alcance del oído. Murmurando que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de venir a la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo caminó hacia la línea de la izquierda.

Era sorprendente que no tuviera que esperar mucho su turno en lo que fuera el examen. A pesar de que la línea tenía que haber sido cerca de cien estudiantes para el momento en que se subió, apenas le había llevado veinte minutos llegar al frente. Cuando fue su turno de irse, entró en la habitación.

El estudiante que llevaba una bata de laboratorio con una sola estrella negra de cuatro puntas señaló a Ichigo hacia la silla vacía más cercana. Sentándose en la silla, el estudiante de One-Star miró el cabello de Ichigo y luego su cara antes de decir: "Por favor, enrolle la manga y coloque la mano en la máquina".

"¿Por qué?"

"No cuestione el examen", advirtió el estudiante de una estrella a Ichigo. En lugar de desperdiciar el esfuerzo de contestar, que era algo que estaba buscando para lucir más y más valioso, Ichigo se tragó su respuesta antes de que pudiera salir de su garganta e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Con su mano derecha atrapada en la máquina, Ichigo apoyó la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y esperó casi un minuto a que la máquina terminara. Cuando le dijeron que podía quitarle la mano, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es mi puntaje?"

"Espera", dijo el One-Star mientras la máquina seguía sonando. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el One-Star miró la pantalla convenientemente escondida de Ichigo y se quedó sin aliento antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Con todos mirándolo fijamente una vez más, aunque esta vez no estaba en su cabello, Ichigo decidió averiguar qué había asustado a la mierda del supervisor. Levantándose de su silla, Ichigo se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró la computadora que estaba lejos de él. Resaltado en la pantalla en negrita letras rojas fue:

 **Nombre del estudiante: Kurosaki, Ichigo**

 **Resistencia a la fibra vital - 90.3%**

 _xxx_

"Dame un boleto a la ciudad de Honnou".

El empleado que estaba sentado en el mostrador de boletos miró por encima de su periódico al grupo de monedas y billetes colocadas al otro lado del cristal. Mientras alcanzaba el agujero en forma de óvalo en la ventana y tomaba el dinero, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Nadie compró boletos para la ciudad de Honnou. Las únicas personas que viajaron allí fueron las que tenían pases anuales y que pagaron por adelantado. Al presionar algunas teclas en su computadora, el sonido familiar de la impresora comenzó poco después, miró a la chica que lo miraba con impaciencia y decidió preguntar: "No quiero imponer, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir a un lugar como ese? La ciudad de Honnou no es exactamente el mejor lugar para una jovencita adecuada ".

"¿Apropiado?" La niña puso los ojos en blanco ante la interferencia no deseada del empleado. ¿Por qué todos los que conocieron pensaban que era una pequeña flor delicada que no podía cuidar de sí misma? Haciendo un gesto al empleado para que le entregara el boleto, ella dijo: "Gracias por el consejo, pero dame mi boleto".

Ryuko Matoi sacó el boleto de la mano renuente del empleado y lo colocó en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y blanca, ajustó la caja plateada que llevaba atada a la espalda y caminó hacia el banco más cercano. Tenía aproximadamente una hora hasta que el autobús estaba programado para salir, así que tenía mucho tiempo para matar, lo que significaba que iba a estar bastante aburrida hasta entonces. Dejándose caer con un fuerte suspiro, Ryuko se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, sus dedos rozando el único punto culminante rojo en el proceso, y se recostó hasta que su cabeza descansó contra la parte posterior del banco.

"Genial", murmuró con molestia, "Dos semanas en esta ciudad y ni una sola pista".

Ryuko había estado tan segura de que una pista sobre la identidad del asesino de su padre estaría aquí, en Osaka, pero parecía que estaba equivocada una vez más. Cada vez que preguntaba, pero sobre todo pedía a la gente que le dijera que si habían visto a una mujer empuñando una hoja de tijera, la miraban graciosamente o la callaban. Poniendo una mano en el estuche plateado que sostiene su propia Hoja de Tijera, de color rojo, Ryuko tristemente recordó los últimos seis meses y todo lo que sucedió.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que esto no tiene sentido", ella gimió y pateó la caja de plata lo suficientemente fuerte como para abollarla, "Doce ciudades. ¡He estado en doce ciudades en seis meses y ninguna persona sabe nada! A este ritmo, voy a morir antes de descubrir algo sobre mi papá ".

Por lo general, Ryuko se quedaría en una ciudad durante un par de semanas antes de seguir adelante, pero solo había estado en Osaka durante cuatro días. Tenía una pista sobre la identidad del asesino de su padre, la primera desde aquel fatídico día, pero dudaba de la exactitud de la información. Cosas así simplemente no caen en su regazo. Ryuko no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas salieran a su manera, por lo que estaba más que un poco preocupada por toda la situación.

Escuchó el rumor por primera vez cuando estaba interrogando a estudiantes en la escuela secundaria Naniwa Kinman para obtener información. Mientras agitaba a dos estudiantes que tenían el descaro de intentar atacarla, un tercer estudiante se había acercado a ella con información sobre la mujer con el Scissor Blade. Cuando pidieron mucho dinero para la información, Ryuko apuntó su Scissor Blade a su garganta y amenazó con cortar algo importante a menos que le dijeran todo lo que sabían.

El estudiante, después de mojarse los pantalones por miedo, dijo que los rumores colocaron a una mujer con una hoja de tijera púrpura muy cerca del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia de Honnouji, Satsuki Kiryuin. Ryuko no había creído inicialmente que un asesino estaría asociado con el nombre de Kiryuin y exigió saber la verdad. El estudiante, ahora temblando de miedo, dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad. El rumor era que Satsuki Kiryuin estaba íntimamente familiarizado con la mujer con el Scissor Blade púrpura. De hecho, ella podría incluso ser la asesina.

Gimiendo de molestia, Ryuko buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un limón. Dándole un mordisco sin siquiera un indicio de vacilación, miró el reloj cercano y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos.

" _Casi he encontrado a la mujer que te mató, papá. Solo necesitas esperar un poco más. La mujer con la Hoja de Tijera pagará por lo que hizo. Lo prometo_ ".

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Termino de traducción. Uuuf, este calor me esta matando (me hecho un jarro con agua y hielo). Bien, terminamos con esta parte. Enserio. Que se le ocurrio a este tipo para sacarse esa teoria de la guerra. Aunque no lo cuestionare. Es muy bueno. Ademas de que explica la cantidad absurda de Hollow que aparecian an la serie, y pareciera nunca acabar.**

 **Hagan sus apuestas, Kisuke aparece muerto o vivo. Quien acierte se gana un P.C Gamer... imaginario claro.**

 **Ahora, perturbador la forma en la que Mako se presentó. Muy extravagante. Aunque es parte de su encanto... tiene por lo menos uno? Bueno, no importa.**

 **Y vaya forma de comenzar las clases retando a Gamagori con la mirada. Sin duda, Ichigo tiene huevos de acero. Y Ryuko ya va para la cuidad Honnou. Como creen que empieze este encuentro. Esperen al próximo capítulo traducido.**

 **Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Karma Instantáneo

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 4: Karma instantáneo

 _Os presento el capítulo 4 de **A mi muerte peleo** . Este capítulo me dio un pequeño problema, todo lo cual se produjo después del lanzamiento del Episodio 18 de Kill la Kill y fui testigo de primera mano de lo malvado y completamente loco que es Ragyo. Así que mientras terminé este capítulo el jueves, tuve que reescribirlo para no desviarme completamente del canon. En retrospectiva, creo que hizo que este capítulo fluyera mucho mejor. Y, para aquellos de ustedes que siguen la pista, este es el último capítulo completo antes de que comience el anime de Kill la Kill, así que espere que los eventos que sucedieron en el Episodio 1 aparezcan en el Capítulo 5, con algunas modificaciones, por supuesto._

 _Oh, he decidido que el tema musical de las interacciones de Ichigo con Mako es **Ditty for Daddy** ._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 4 - Karma instantáneo**

"¡Ten cuidado con esas Fibras de Vida!"

Iori Shiro, presidente del Club de Costura y diseñador de todos los uniformes Goku que se distribuyen actualmente en toda la Academia de Honnouji, maldijo detrás de su máscara de respiración mientras observaba el paso de la procesión. Inclinándose sobre la barandilla del andamio que colgaba sobre las docenas de máquinas de coser actualmente vacías debajo, Iori observó cuidadosamente a varios miembros de su club en trajes completos de riesgo biológico moviendo un gran paquete de Life Fibers rojas brillantes que habían llegado recientemente a la academia hacia Conceptos. y Diseños.

Girando hacia el monitor a su derecha, Iori pulsó algunas teclas y presionó un dedo contra su oreja, "¿Cuál es el estado de contención?"

"No hay problemas para informar, señor", respondió uno de los miembros del Club de Costura mientras observaba cómo las Fibras de Vida se introducían con cuidado a través de la puerta de acero que separa al resto del club de Conceptos y Diseños, "Todo está procediendo nominalmente. La contención total será lograda en menos de tres minutos ".

"Bien. Mira que me informes una vez que obtengas la contención. No quiero que se repita la última brecha", Iori cerró la conexión y se apartó de la barandilla hacia la serie de monitores detrás de él. Fue desde aquí que pudo monitorear y ver el progreso en cada uno de los uniformes Goku creados por el Club de costura. La mayoría de ellos, los uniformes de una estrella y dos estrellas, no lo necesitaban para ver constantemente su progreso. Los únicos uniformes que Iori monitoreaba más allá de la creación inicial eran los uniformes de Goku experimentales que su club estaba tratando de producir.

Lo que estaban creando era la culminación de meses de esfuerzo y sudor. Le había costado más tiempo y dinero de lo que pensaba originalmente, pero Iori finalmente estaba listo para ir más allá de la etapa conceptual y en realidad coser un Uniforme Goku de cinco estrellas.

Iori tuvo que agradecerle a Inumuta cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si no fuera por su respaldo financiero, el costo total de las Fibras de Vida necesarias para este uniforme experimental habría hecho que el Club de Costura hubiera quebrado mucho antes de este punto.

Mientras observaba varias cámaras y monitores en todo el club, hubo un silbido de estática en el año de Iori. Sin apartar la vista, dijo: "¿Qué es?"

"Se ha obtenido la contención", el miembro del Club de Costura de antes le informó desde afuera de la puerta, separándola de las peligrosas Fibras de la Vida, "Todo está verde aquí abajo".

"Estoy obteniendo las mismas lecturas aquí", Iori presionó rápidamente algunos botones y sacó el modelo tridimensional de la sala. "Todo funciona a plena eficiencia. Se ha obtenido una presión negativa. Se ha llevado al equipo a la descontaminación antes de volviendo al trabajo. Es mejor errar por el lado de la precaución ".

Mientras colgaba al miembro del club, Iori se inclinó sobre el escritorio y gimió: "Crear un uniforme Goku de cinco estrellas será un juego de niños comparado con encontrar a alguien que realmente pueda usarlo".

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, mientras que la fuerza de voluntad y la fuerza mental eran importantes para obtener el control sobre un uniforme de Goku, la variable real era el porcentaje de resistencia de fibra de vida del usuario. Iori, al igual que Lady Satsuki, no entendía qué factor genético hacía que algunas personas fueran más resistentes a la influencia de las Fibras de la Vida que otras. Lady Satsuki había financiado pruebas genéticas de estudiantes gemelos que tenían resistencias muy diferentes con la esperanza de encontrar algún marcador genético previamente desconocido, pero desafortunadamente, aparte de las diferencias normales entre los códigos genéticos de los gemelos, no había nada que indicara un valor de resistencia tan diferente. .

El uniforme común de una estrella, que está compuesto solo por un 10% de fibras de vida, requería una resistencia mínima de 4.2% para que el usuario no fuera consumido por la potencia. Por otro lado, un uniforme Two-Star requería que el usuario tuviera una resistencia superior al 16.5%, que era aún menor que el 29.3% que cada uno de los Elite Four tenía para controlar sus uniformes Three-Star. El hecho de que las resistencias aumentaran drásticamente con cada nivel del uniforme Goku hizo que Iori intentara adivinar qué tan alta debía ser la resistencia de una persona para usar un uniforme de cinco estrellas y no volverse loco.

" _Los datos del uniforme experimental de Cuatro Estrellas indicaron que se necesitaba una resistencia mínima de 45.4%. Si extrapolamos ese valor hacia arriba, debería poder obtener una resistencia voluntaria razonable_ ".

Cuando Iori escuchó las puertas del ascensor detrás de él abriéndose con un silbido presurizado, se dio la vuelta y vio a Satsuki Kiryuin caminando hacia él, flanqueado a ambos lados por Nonon Jakuzure y Uzu Sanageyama. Los tres llevaban el mismo tipo de aparato de respiración que Iori para prevenir la inhalación de cualquier fragmento microscópico de Fibra de Vida que se lanzara inadvertidamente durante la creación de los Uniformes Goku.

"Saludos, Lady Satsuki," Iori se inclinó respetuosamente ante la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil mientras caminaba hacia él con paso decidido hacia su paso, "No esperaba que respondieras mi mensaje tan rápido".

"Inumuta me informó que tienes información valiosa sobre Ichigo Kurosaki".

Detrás de Satsuki, Nonon Jakuzure se volvió hacia Sanageyama y susurró: "¿Quién es Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Es el niño en el que Lady Satsuki se ha interesado", explicó Sanageyama. Cuando vio que Jakuzure todavía tenía una mirada perpleja e irritada, continuó: "Tiene el pelo corto y espigado de color naranja con un ceño perpetuo. Él es el único del que estás enamorado".

"No estoy enamorado de él", exclamó Nonon cuando ella le dio una patada a Sanageyama directamente en la espinilla, "simplemente no recuerdo su nombre. ¡Eso es todo!"

Ignorando la discusión entre sus dos subordinados, Satsuki siguió a Iori hacia el monitor cercano, quien comenzó a teclear febrilmente las órdenes. Después de unos segundos, sin dirigirse a Satsuki, dijo: "Aquí está el perfil de Ichigo Kurosaki. Hasta el Día de Evaluación de los Estudiantes era normal, aparte de su medio de ser aceptado en la Academia Honnouji. Eche un vistazo a lo que su resistencia a la Fibra de Vida, vea su valoración."

Como una imagen de Ichigo Kurosaki, con el ceño fruncido y todo, apareció en la pantalla, Satsuki se inclinó, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio los datos mostrados, "Eso es imposible".

"Me temo que es verdad", Iori no se molestó en mirar a Satsuki. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba disgustada con lo que le estaba mostrando: "Se ha confirmado que la resistencia de Ichigo Kurosaki a las Fibras de Vida es cercana al 90.3%. Un valor, que no creo que deba decir, es más alto que el tuyo ".

El origen de la resistencia de Satsuki a Life Fibers era un secreto para todos, menos para ella y para quien lo hizo. Si bien públicamente anunció su resistencia del 83.5% y cómo era una prueba de lo mucho que estaba por encima de todos y por qué la necesitaban para gobernarlos, internamente, fue un regalo amargo de quien más odiaba. Sin embargo, de la nada salio Ichigo Kurosaki, el hijo de alguien que supuestamente no tenía más que un encuentro casual con su madre, con una resistencia aún mayor que la de ella.

Ella no creyó ni por un momento que Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo, solo conoció a su madre una vez y pudo vivir su vida como él consideraba oportuno. Soroi había insistido en que su madre había resultado herida en la explosión antes de que Isshin la rescatara, una noción total y absolutamente ridícula para Satsuki, y aún así no pudo encontrar ningún indicio de que su madre fuera ingresada en un hospital. Necesitaba averiguar cuál era la verdadera conexión entre Isshin y su madre, pero no iba a ser fácil ni simple.

"Iori, ¿has revisado dos veces los datos?"

"Tan pronto como se descubrió la resistencia de Ichigo Kurosaki", respondió el presidente del Sewing Club, "Incluso la revisamos tres veces antes de que vuelva a realizar el examen por segunda vez bajo el pretexto de un problema mecánico. El mismo porcentaje se mostró en la segunda máquina, como estaba en el primero ".

"Ya veo," Satsuki cerró los ojos y evaluó cómo este descubrimiento iba a afectar sus planes. Ella, por supuesto, podía adaptarse a muchas variables, pero necesitaba más información. Si Ichigo Kurosaki era lo suficientemente especial como para justificar la atención personal de su madre, solo podía significar algunas cosas. Ella necesitaba averiguar por qué lo habían enviado a la Academia Honnouji.

"Sanageyama", ladró, sorprendiendo al presidente del Comité de Deportes, "Creo que es hora de que probemos la determinación y la dignidad de Ichigo Kurosaki de asistir a la Academia Honnouji. ¿Tienes a alguien disponible para esa tarea?"

"Desafortunadamente no lo hago", Sanageyama se rió nerviosamente. Nunca fue bueno darle malas noticias a Lady Satsuki, "Todos los capitanes de los clubes deportivos están participando actualmente en el Torneo de Deportes Interescolar Japonés y deberían regresar esta noche. Yo mismo habría estado allí si este asunto relacionado con Ichigo Kurosaki no hubiera estado presente."

"Me decepcionas, Sanageyama", dijo Satsuki, "pero supongo que tendré que cumplir con lo que está disponible. Estoy seguro de que hay miembros de los clubes atléticos que anhelan fuerza y poder. Elegirás uno de ellos para esta tarea. Dígales que si quieren seguir siendo dos estrellas, deben deshacerse de Ichigo Kurosaki antes de que termine el día ".

"Sí, Lady Satsuki."

"Debería poder crear el Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas necesario en dos horas", Iori eligió ese momento para dar su opinión personal, "Debería terminarse antes de que la academia termine el almuerzo".

"Bien," Satsuki continuó mirando fijamente los datos mostrados en el monitor, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la imagen de Ichigo, "No quiero que Ichigo Kurosaki asuma que está a salvo en la Academia Honnouji".

 _xxx_

"Este lugar apesta".

Mientras almorzaba en relativa paz y tranquilidad, Ichigo rápidamente decidió que su día había sido algo normal y que, viniendo de alguien como él, decía muchas cosas. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero desde que se sometió a ese estúpido examen no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo estaba mirando. Tal vez solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico, pero su experiencia dictaba que algo iba a caer y, le gustara o no, lo más probable era que lo involucrara de alguna manera u otra.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo papá?"

Después de verse obligado a tomar el examen por segunda vez debido a los llamados "problemas técnicos", decidió ir a hablar con su padre. Ichigo sabía sin lugar a dudas que Isshin se quedaría allí mientras Ichigo le permitiera quedarse. Eso usualmente significaba que tendría que forzarlo físicamente para que se fuera. Sin embargo, una vez que regresó a la entrada de la Academia Honnouji, encontró que su padre se había ido hacía mucho tiempo sin siquiera despedirse. Mientras estaba agradecido en silencio por la falta de un gran, lloroso y adiós de su papá, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto.

"Ichigo!"

Al escuchar que la voz familiar se acercaba rápidamente a él, Ichigo se volvió y vio a Mako Mankanshoku saludándolo vigorosamente. Con indecisión, saludando con la mano hacia atrás, fue testigo de una escena increíble mientras Mako literalmente corría hacia él, su cuerpo agachándose y tejiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes confundidos. Justo cuando llegó a Ichigo, Mako se tropezó con el cordón de su zapato desatado, haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara la superficie del suelo primero y rodara por varios metros, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

Ichigo miró su cuerpo más inconsciente con una mezcla de confusión y desconcierto evidente en su rostro, "¿Estás bien?"

Con un rápido movimiento, Mako colocó sus manos en el suelo y se puso de pie. Con un rastro de sangre que goteaba de su nariz y varios cortes en la cara, ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, "¡Estoy peachy!"

Ichigo miró la sangre en su cara antes de sacudir la cabeza y centrarse de nuevo en su almuerzo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Mako era su propia raza de locura. Hacer cualquier pregunta sería equivalente a alentar su comportamiento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un bocado de su comida, Ichigo, para su molestia, encontró a Mako flotando a centímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué deseas?"

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Mako preguntó: "¡Buenas tardes, Ichigo! ¿Cómo fue tu evaluación de estudiante?"

"Bien, supongo", respondió él con nada más que un encogimiento de hombros. Él no vio el punto en decirle sobre la conmoción que había ocurrido después de que recibió su puntuación.

"Lo hice bien también!" Mako golpeó un puño contra su pecho, "¡Logré romper mi puntaje más alto de todos los tiempos con un 50!"

Ichigo estaba casi cegado por el orgullo emitido por Mako pero, siendo la persona que era, sintió la necesidad de señalarle lo obvio: "No creo que sea algo de lo que debas sentirte orgulloso".

"¡Por supuesto que es!" Mako exclamó entusiasmado: "Ser especial no se limita a ser bueno en los deportes, el ajedrez o incluso hablar en público. Puede significar muchas cosas. Soy especial debido a la imposibilidad de mi bajo puntaje en el examen. Mako Mankanshoku logra lo imposible a pesar de todas las probabilidades apiladas contra ella!

Ichigo miró fijamente la reacción de Mako con una expresión perturbada. "Creo que tu definición de especial no es la mía. ¿Por qué no vas y haces más amigos o algo así?"

"¿Hacer más amigos?" Mako se llevó un dedo al labio y pareció estar profundamente absorta en sus pensamientos: "Supongo que si hago más amigos, ya que eres un niño, debería ser una niña para que todo se calme. Necesitará ser amigable, desinteresada, un total badass y tiene una gran figura ".

A medida que la diatriba de Mako se alejaba de qué tipo de personalidad tendría su amigo imaginario hacia el tamaño de su pecho, Ichigo solo podía seguir mirándola, su mente tratando de armar lo que estaba pasando frente a él.

" ¿ _Qué demonios está pasando en esa mente de ella? Ella es peor que Orihime_ ".

A pesar de que, desafortunadamente, estaba concentrado en Mako, las orejas de Ichigo lograron captar el débil silbido de algo que volaba por el aire hacia él. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente levantó su bandeja de comida justo cuando el cuchillo arrojado lo alcanzó, haciendo que el arma de acero se incruste hasta la empuñadura en la bandeja.

"El infierno es esto?"

Después de bloquear dos cuchillos más lanzados, cortesía de su agresor oculto, Ichigo había decidido que eso era suficiente. Levantándose, Ichigo miró alrededor del área buscando al perpetrador. No le llevó mucho tiempo localizar al lanzador, pero eso se debió principalmente a que no estaba tratando de esconderse o simplemente estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible en eso.

Ichigo miró a la misteriosa figura que se había atrevido a arruinar su almuerzo, "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

"¡Prepárate, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Su misterioso agresor gritó descaradamente con su lengua saliendo de entre sus afilados dientes. Lamiendo el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano, apuntó el arma a Ichigo. "¡Yo, Jack Naito, presidente del Club de Lanzamiento de Cuchillos, te derribaré!"

Incluso cuando Jack Naito estaba dando su presentación, Ichigo ya estaba tratando de averiguar quién demonios era y qué quería. Alejando su mirada de Jack a su bandeja de almuerzo asesinada y luego de vuelta, una vez más, a Jack, Ichigo decidió que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Eh?" Ichigo se rascó la oreja con una expresión confusa en su rostro, "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Estás sordo?" Jack preguntó enojado cuando saltó del edificio, que tenía que tener tres pisos de altura, y aterrizó en el suelo cercano sin ninguna dificultad. Extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, varios cuchillos se deslizaron mágicamente entre sus dedos desde algún lugar profundo de sus mangas, sonrió sádicamente a Ichigo. "¡Estoy aquí para derrotarte, Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Tu presencia en la Academia Honnouji ya no está permitida! "

Ichigo continuó mirando a Jack en confusión. Determinando que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte rápido, se dirigió a Mako, "¿Tienes idea de qué diablos está hablando este tipo?"

"Es un capitán de club", comenzó a explicar Mako con un tono de salvia. "Eso significa que lleva puesto un uniforme de dos estrellas. Aunque pensé que era parte del Club de Acrobacias ..."

"¡Estás en lo correcto!" Jack dijo: "Fui parte del Club de Acrobacias hasta que Sanageyama me honró con mi propio club. ¡Me quedo con este uniforme de Dos Estrellas mientras te derribo, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"¿Uniforme de dos estrellas?" Ichigo miró fijamente el uniforme de Jack Naito con un ojo perspicaz. Era el gris estándar de la Academia Honnouji, pero en sus mangas había docenas de cuchillos. Lo que más lo destacó fue la gran y brillante hoja roja que sobresalía de su cabeza: "Por su ridículo uniforme, pensé que solo estaba loco".

Con una contracción en sus ojos, Jack echó los brazos hacia atrás y gritó: "¡Perece, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Los seis cuchillos sostenidos entre los dedos de Jack navegaron por el aire hacia Ichigo, solo para ser detenidos cuando Ichigo, con una expresión aburrida, levantó su bandeja de almuerzo con un solo brazo y los bloqueó con gran habilidad a todos.

"¿Qué?" Jack dio un paso nervioso hacia atrás antes de preguntar enojado: "¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? ¡Nadie puede bloquear el ataque de alguien que lleva un uniforme de Dos Estrellas!"

Lo que Jack Naito no sabía era que Ichigo era amigo de alguien que podía disparar más de mil flechas por segundo. Comparado con algo así, algunos cuchillos no eran nada, incluso como un humano normal, "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Porque ahora mismo, simplemente te estás haciendo ver como un idiota".

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Jack Naito sonrió y saltó hacia atrás, con seis cuchillos más entre los dedos, "¡No quisiera que esto fuera demasiado fácil! ¡Veamos cómo lidias con la próxima salva!"

"Espera un momento," Ichigo levantó las manos en el símbolo universal para "tiempo de espera" y se volvió hacia Mako. Mientras le entregaba su bandeja llena de cuchillos, dijo: "Sal de aquí".

"¿Qué?" Mako parecía sorprendido de que Ichigo le estaba diciendo que se fuera. Al principio, Ichigo pensó que era porque estaba preocupada por él, pero eso cambió rápidamente cuando le preguntó: "¿Pero qué hay de tu almuerzo?"

Rápidamente atrapándose a sí mismo antes de que su rostro saltara, Ichigo suspiró y dijo: "Puedes tenerlo. Ya no tengo tanta hambre".

Mientras Mako se escapó a quién sabe dónde, Ichigo se enfocó completamente en Jack Naito. Al ver a Ichigo mirándolo, el presidente del club se cruzó de brazos y se echó a reír. "Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para luchar contra mí sin un uniforme de Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡pero no importaría si lo hicieras! ¡Caerás ante mi poder! "

Cuando Jack arrojó sus cuchillos a Ichigo, apareciendo más en sus manos justo cuando lanzó los que ya tenía entre sus dedos, Ichigo saltó rápidamente por encima de la pared a la altura de los hombros en la que había estado sentado. Cuando los cuchillos cayeron al otro lado de la pared, Ichigo analizó cuidadosamente sus opciones.

" _Odio admitirlo, pero tiene cierta habilidad_ ", el problema al que Ichigo se enfrentaba no era tanto la habilidad y el poder de Jack Naito, sino sus propios poderes disminuidos. Siete meses después de que perdió sus poderes luchando contra Aizen, Ichigo a veces necesitaba recordarse conscientemente que solo era un humano común sin ningún poder espiritual. Eso significaba que no había reflejos, fuerza o velocidad espiritualmente mejorados. Si tuviera una de esas tres cosas, podría derribar a alguien como Jack con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora, como un humano normal, necesitaba confiar únicamente en su intelecto. Si iba a vencer a Jack, y por dios no iba a ser asesinado por este imbécil, Ichigo necesitaba un plan.

" _No puedo acercarme a él_ ", Ichigo comenzó a moverse sigilosamente detrás de la pared. No podía permitirse quedarse en el mismo lugar. Eventualmente, Jack Naito se iba a enfadar, y posiblemente enojar, porque Ichigo se estaba escondiendo, " _No parece ser tan inteligente. Debería poder tomarlo por sorpresa_ " .

"¿Escondiéndote como el cobarde que eres, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron cuando la voz de Jack Naito se burló de él. Mirando hacia arriba, vio al presidente del Club de Lanzar Cuchillos parado en la pared sobre él, con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro.

"¿Realmente pensaste que podrías ocultarte de mí?" Jack le preguntó burlonamente a Ichigo. Mientras extendía los brazos abiertos, docenas de cuchillos aparecieron en un destello de luz en las manos de Jack: "¡Ahora, preséntate del verdadero poder de un uniforme de Goku de dos estrellas! ¡Trillón de impulsión!"

"¡Maldita sea!" Ichigo maldijo y saltó hacia atrás cuando los cuchillos en las manos de Jack de repente se lanzaron hacia adelante acompañados por rastros de humo y fuego.

 _xxx_

"Oh, hombre", Sanageyama se rió entre dientes a la pantalla a cientos de pies debajo, "Ichigo tiene agallas, le daré eso".

"Es impropio de tu parte apoyar a un enemigo de Lady Satsuki," Gamagori retumbó, "¿Debo ser forzado a disciplinarte?"

"No hay necesidad de estar ansioso", Sanageyama se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. "Solo digo que no debe hacer daño darle los apoyos al niño cuando se lo merece. ¿Cuánta gente conoces que esté dispuesta a enfrentar al capitán de un club"?

"Hmph", se quejó Gamagori, pero no insistió más en el tema, "Ichigo Kurosaki es un tonto si piensa que puede derrotar un uniforme Goku simplemente confiando en su propia fuerza".

"No me preocuparía demasiado el resultado de la pelea", respondió Inumuta, el cuello de su uniforme de Goku se desabrochó automáticamente cuando comenzó a hablar. "Según mis cálculos, la probabilidad de que Ichigo Kurosaki evite ese último ataque con solo un mínimo de lesiones es menos del cinco por ciento. La única forma concebible de que él pueda sobrevivir es si está ocultando algún talento o habilidad innata que mis programas no han podido encontrar. Solo hay una persona en la Academia de Honnouji que podría evitar tal ataque sin usar un Goku Uniforme, y esa es Lady Satsuki ".

"¿Estás sugiriendo que este matón está en la misma liga que Lady Satsuki?" Gamagori gruñó ante el mucho más pequeño Inumuta.

"Solo estoy reiterando lo que los datos suponen", defendió Inumuta sin mostrar signos de nerviosismo. Levantándose las gafas con un solo dedo, comenzó a explicar a Gamagori, que era relativamente menos inteligente: "Aunque, me parece extraño que el comportamiento de Ichigo en el inicio de la pelea vaya en contra de su apariencia y su historia personal. En lugar de simplemente apresurarse, se retiró a donde no pudo soportar ningún daño de los ataques del capitán del club. Un movimiento audaz, pero curioso de su parte. Estoy ansioso por analizar los datos valiosos que sin duda obtendré más adelante".

"A nadie le importan tus estúpidos datos, Doggy", Jakuzure sonrió maliciosamente ante la leve señal de Inumuta en su ojo antes de volver a la escena de abajo. Ella había pensado que ver a Ichigo Kurosaki obtener el golpe de mierda sería aburrido. Después de todo, ¿quién podría hacer frente a un uniforme de Goku? Pero Ichigo Kurosaki la estaba sorprendiendo, "Este día se está volviendo más y más interesante, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki ignoró la pregunta de Nonon para enfocarse por completo en la pelea a continuación. De pie sobre la Academia Honnouji, con su espada plantada en el suelo y sus ojos fijos en Ichigo Kurosaki, parecía ser la personificación de la realeza. A pesar de su apariencia estoica externa, la mente de Satsuki no pudo evitar notar algo extraño sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. A primera vista, todo parecía normal, pero pronto comenzó a comprender qué era lo que había llamado su atención.

"Gamagori".

"Sí, Lady Satsuki?"

"Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki llegó esta mañana," los ojos de Satsuki se estrecharon de manera imperceptible cuando la forma de Ichigo se vio envuelta en el ataque de Trillion Drive de Jack Naito, "¿Estaba usando el uniforme obligatorio No-Star?"

"No", respondió el presidente del Comité Disciplinario sacudiendo la cabeza, "Ichigo Kurosaki ignoraba descaradamente el código de vestimenta de la Academia de Honnouji a su llegada. Cuando le ordené que se cambiara, se negó".

"Ya veo ... y dime, ¿llamó a su uniforme por algún nombre específico o se refirió a él como tal?"

Gamagori recordó su interacción limitada con Ichigo Kurosaki antes de responder: "No. Parecía verlo como nada más que un uniforme estándar. ¿Quieres que lo confisque después de la pelea?"

"No. Déjalo estar por ahora," ordenó Satsuki. Tal vez simplemente estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. No había manera de que el uniforme de Ichigo pudiera ser lo que ella pensaba que era. La cantidad de personas en el mundo que podrían crear una con éxito se podría contar con una mano, y todas trabajaron para su madre. Si los conocimientos de Gamagori se tomaban como precisos y correctos, Ichigo no llevaba nada más que un uniforme. Si sucedió que era lo que ella pensaba que era, la respuesta debería llegar lo suficientemente pronto.

Sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, Bakuzan, lo suficientemente apretado como para hacer que el cuero en el arma crujiera audiblemente, Satsuki esperó a que Ichigo hiciera su próximo movimiento. Ella sabría pronto si él merecía quedarse en la Academia Honnouji.

 _xxx_

"¡Jajaja!"

Jack Naito se regocijó al ver a Ichigo Kurosaki tomar toda la fuerza de su ataque, Trillion Drive, en el punto en blanco. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba en retrospectiva, Sanageyama le había ordenado que probara a Ichigo Kurosaki, no que lo matara. A Jack no le importó si su ataque mató a Ichigo tanto como podría significar la pérdida de su nuevo uniforme Goku.

Inclinándose hacia adelante sobre una rodilla, Jack Naito observó el polvo que flotaba en el aire en busca de cualquier señal de Ichigo. "No me digas que eso te hizo entrar, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡La diversión solo acaba de comenzar!"

Fue en ese momento que Jack cometió un error estúpido. Cuando asumió que Ichigo había perecido en su ataque, se había acercado lo más posible para presenciar los resultados, lo que le permitió a Ichigo estirarse y agarrarse el tobillo.

"Diversión, ¿eh?" La voz de Ichigo dijo desde el interior del humo: "Supongo que puedo trabajar con eso".

"¡Oye! ¡Vamos!" Jack trató de liberarse del agarre de Ichigo, pero fue como tratar de escapar de un vicio. Antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar usar sus cuchillos, Ichigo tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jack rebotara en la pared antes de ser arrastrado al suelo en un montón indigno.

Mientras sacudía la cabeza para recuperarse, Jack levantó la vista y vio a Ichigo sobre él. Ichigo tenía una mirada alegre en su cara y estaba haciendo crujir los nudillos de sus manos en preparación para la paliza que estaba a punto de dar. Acercándose y agarrando la parte delantera del uniforme de Goku de Jack, Ichigo lo levantó del suelo antes de golpear su rodilla contra su estómago. Eso debería haber terminado la pelea.

Las palabras clave que debe tener.

Cuando la rodilla de Ichigo hizo contacto con el estómago de Jack Naito, se sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado contra una pared. Claro, por los sonidos de arcadas, le había hecho algún daño a Jack, pero no había ninguna razón por la que sintiera que su rodilla casi se había roto.

"¡Inconcebible!" Jack se quedó sin aliento mientras se recuperaba rápidamente y apareció de nuevo en su hazaña. Saltando hacia la pared, señaló a Ichigo con un dedo acusador. "¿Cómo sobreviviste a mi Trillion Drive? ¡Te tiré cientos de cuchillos!"

"Primero que nada, solo tiraste como treinta o cuarenta cuchillos", Ichigo corrigió despreocupadamente al nuevo capitán del club mientras limpiaba el polvo de su Kamui. Aparte de un pequeño corte en su mejilla que estaba empezando a dejar un rastro de sangre, estaba completamente bien, "Segundo, tu ataque no fue tan especial. Tus cuchillos se movieron en línea recta, lo que significa que si tu oponente es ser más rápido que tú, simplemente pueden esquivarlo. Tu ataque me cogió desprevenido inicialmente, pero logré evitar casi todo ".

Lo que Jack no sabía, e Ichigo no podía entender, es que más de uno de sus cuchillos había golpeado a Ichigo. Si bien sólo uno logró rozar su piel y extraer sangre, algunos más entraron en contacto con su cuerpo pero, para asombro de Ichigo, fueron fácilmente detenidos por su Kamui sin sentir un solo dolor. Fue notable, y probablemente algo que necesitaba para mantener un secreto por el momento.

"¡Esquivar no es luchar!" Jack Naito gritó para tapar su nerviosismo. Había estado seguro de que Ichigo Kurosaki había sido golpeado por sus cuchillos y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, parado frente a él con un solo rasguño en la mejilla como prueba de que había sido objeto de su ataque. ¿Qué demonios es Ichigo Kurosaki? Jack Naito no lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar por sorpresa. Tontamente se había acercado demasiado a Ichigo después de desatar su ataque de Trillion Drive y había sufrido por ello.

Saltando de Ichigo a lo largo de la pared, Jack agitó sus muñecas y puso seis cuchillos más en sus manos. Había sido tonto pensar que podría haber memorizado y aprendido todo lo que su Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas podía lograr en apenas una hora. Trillion Drive fue su ataque más poderoso, pero, como Ichigo señaló tan frustrantemente, no funcionaría contra alguien como él. Una vez que hubo terminado aquí, pensó Jack, pasaría tiempo trabajando en la actualización de Trillion Drive. Todo lo que necesitaba era un objetivo.

Tal vez iría tras esa chica con la que Ichigo había estado hablando.

Ichigo, por otro lado, no estaba esperando una pelea en su primer día en la Academia Honnouji. Al ver a Jack alejarse de él, se frotó el puente de la nariz y decidió hacer la pregunta que plagaba su mente: "No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Puedes simplemente decirme qué hice para molestar a Satsuki para que pueda irme?" ¿Terminé mi almuerzo antes de que Mako se lo comiera todo?

"¡No creas que has ganado!" Jack saltó en el aire y giró sus brazos hacia atrás, "¡Tu suerte solo puede durar mucho antes de que te golpee, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Cuando la última salva de cuchillos se disparó hacia él, Ichigo suspiró y decidió que ya era suficiente. Tenía la esperanza de que venir a la Academia Honnouji le permitiría tener una experiencia semi-normal en la escuela secundaria sin los constantes recordatorios de todo lo que había perdido, así como las pandillas de matones que seguían intentando y fallando, a patearle el culo por razones estúpidas. Ver a Jack Naito exhibiendo habilidades sobrehumanas debido a su uniforme Goku significaba que Ichigo ya no necesitaba contenerse.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el primer cuchillo y esquivó dos más antes de disparar hacia adelante. Agachándose debajo de un cuarto cuchillo, Ichigo saltó del suelo y fácilmente llegó a la parte superior de la pared. Con un movimiento rápido, empujó hacia adelante y comenzó a correr a lo largo de la pared estrecha hacia Jack, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evitar las armas obvias y apresuradamente arrojadas.

"¡Mantente alejado!" Jack gritó mientras seguía intentando golpear a Ichigo con sus cuchillos. ¡Esto era imposible! ¿Cómo diablos pudo Ichigo Kurosaki, quien hasta hace un minuto ni siquiera podía hacerle frente, ser capaz de evitar fácilmente sus ataques? ¡Era un capitán de club! Su Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas debería haber sido capaz de lidiar con Ichigo Kurosaki sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

"¡Cállate!"

La mano de Ichigo salió disparada y agarró a Jack antes de que pudiera saltar. Mientras acercaba al desconcertado presidente del Club de Lanzamiento de Cuchillos hacia él por su cuello, Ichigo recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que había tratado de golpearlo. Entonces, en lugar de intentar hacer lo mismo una segunda vez, Ichigo decidió atacar el golpe bajo. Levantando su pierna del suelo, Ichigo la giró lo más que pudo antes de empujarla hacia la ingle de Jack Naito.

Al igual que Ichigo esperaba, Jack se derrumbó tan pronto como su rodilla hizo contacto. Soltando el uniforme Goku de Jack, Ichigo permitió que el capitán del club cayera al suelo, con las manos sosteniendo su orgullo herido. Frotándose la rodilla adolorida, afortunadamente no es la misma que la última vez, Ichigo observó con molestia cómo Jack lograba ponerse de pie, aunque de rodillas temblorosas.

"No ... no creas que has ganado", Jack se quejó mientras se paraba totalmente erguido, con los cuchillos deslizándose en sus manos. "¿Puedes comprender la diferencia entre tu poder y el mío? No necesito para acercarme a ti para golpearte. ¡Mientras mantenga mi distancia, puedo continuar atacándote sin preocuparme por tus golpes baratos! "

Ichigo miró a Jack antes de resumir su opinión sobre el tema, "¿Hablas en serio?"

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Ichigo frotó la sangre de su mejilla en la manga de su Kamui. Kisuke dijo que no debería recibir sangre, pero Ichigo se había propuesto no tomar todo lo que Kisuke decía a su valor nominal, a menos que se diera una buena razón. Una posdata garabateada a toda prisa en el fondo de una misteriosa carta no era, para Ichigo, una muy buena razón. Si evitar tener sangre en su Kamui era tan importante, entonces Kisuke le habría dicho por qué.

Saltando de la pared, Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo con un leve gruñido y giró su hombro para aflojar el calambre en la articulación, "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que pelear conmigo?"

Jack gruñó infructuosamente en Ichigo. Si no vencía a Ichigo Kurosaki, su nuevo uniforme Goku sería confiscado y sería degradado de nuevo a un humilde No-Star. Jack no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

Mientras se preparaba para atacar a Ichigo, ambos extrañaron la sangre en la manga de Ichigo y desaparecieron lentamente en el Kamui hasta que no quedó nada más que la pigmentación original restante. Tampoco pudieron ver los ojos cerca del cuello de Ichigo, que se abrieron ligeramente, exponiendo solo un toque de iris rojo y negro.

"Oh, ho. Esto es completamente inesperado".

Varias historias en el edificio principal de la Academia Honnouji, un hombre vestido de desgreñado se rascó la nuca mientras observaba la lucha de Ichigo contra Jack Naito a través de un par de binoculares. Había sido extremadamente afortunado que el ángulo le permitiera ver a Ichigo limpiar la pequeña cantidad de sangre en su manga. Unos pies más a la derecha y Aikuro Mikisugi nunca habrían presenciado lo que acaba de suceder.

"Oh hombre," dijo Aikuro con un suspiro de tristeza, "Hablar con él va a ser realmente extraño ..."

 _xxx_

Cantando en un tono terriblemente fuera de tono mientras conducía por la carretera casi vacía de regreso a Karakura Town, Isshin ignoraba voluntariamente las extrañas miradas que recibía de sus compañeros conductores. Era plenamente consciente de que tenía una voz de canto horrible, como Masaki se aseguró de señalar varias docenas de veces durante su matrimonio, pero se negó a dejar que algo así lo disuadiera. Golpeando sus manos contra el volante mientras continuaba cantando la canción con una voz que podía hacer añicos el cristal, Isshin se congeló bruscamente cuando detectó una nueva presencia en el automóvil.

"Dios mío, realmente no puedes cantar".

Isshin dejó de tocar sus dedos ante la inquietante voz familiar. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor al adolescente sentado justo detrás de él, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Cómo regresaste allí? Las puertas estaban cerradas".

Sentada en el asiento trasero con las manos dobladas en su regazo, Nui Harime soltó una risita juguetona mientras apartaba su atención de la nube bastante interesante que pasaba frente al sol. Podía sentir la cantidad de molestia que impregnaba el vehículo que se elevaba, lo que provocó una sonrisa de sacarina en su rostro, pero el Gran Couturier realmente deseó haber logrado grabar el horrible canto de Isshin. Tener algo así no tiene precio. ¡Habría hecho el material de chantaje perfecto o, mejor aún, un regalo de Navidad!

"Esa es una pregunta tonta, vieja cabra", Nui movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo burlonamente ante el apodo de Ichigo para su padre, "Puedo ir a cualquier lugar que quiera. ¡Nadie puede detenerme! Pensé que de todas las personas lo sabría. ahora, ya sabes ".

"Soy consciente de eso", admitió Isshin a regañadientes, apartando sus ojos del espejo retrovisor y volviendo a la carretera.

Nui Harime resopló e hizo un puchero ante la insensible despedida de Isshin de su gran entrada. ¿No sabía que tan educada estaba siendo? No era todos los días que decidía presentarse en lugar de ponerse a trabajar. Inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento con su único ojo de zafiro enfocado únicamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isshin, el Gran Couturier patea juguetonamente sus pies en el aire y suspiró dramáticamente, "Caramba, supongo que ya no tienes sentido del humor. De todos modos ... Solo estoy aquí porque Lady Ragyo quiere verte ".

"¿Está bien?"

Isshin tamborileaba sus dedos contra el volante mientras resistía la tentación de mirar por encima del hombro al Gran Couturier, quien sin duda estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que había más en los planes de Ragyo además de usar su posición como presidente de la junta directiva de Honnouji Academy para admitir a Ichigo con una beca completa. ¿Pero queriendo conocerlo después de lo que pasó la última vez? Eso fue toda una sorpresa. Se aclara sutilmente la garganta mientras ajusta el espejo retrovisor para ver mejor a la adolescente rubia sentada justo detrás de él, Isshin espera hasta que el único vehículo que se aproxima pase antes de comentar: "Pensé que dejé perfectamente claro que nunca quise hablar con ella, otra vez. No después de lo que le hizo a Ichigo ... "

"Dios mío, ¡realmente te gusta pensar en el pasado!" Nui exclamó con un toque de molestia, su rostro se torció en una sonrisa radiante mientras aplaudía y se inclinaba hacia adelante en el asiento. "Lady Ragyo te perdona por traicionar su confianza, sabes. ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! ¡No tienes que preocuparte por que ella intente matarte! "

Ya sea que Ragyo estuviera o no enojado, y probablemente conspirar para matarlo o mutilarlo horriblemente, después de todo este tiempo no molestó a Isshin en lo más mínimo. Cosas como esas vinieron con el trabajo. Estaba más preocupado por lo que ella tenía preparado para Ichigo, "Bueno ... Ragyo tiene bastante imaginación. Si mi memoria es correcta, y es así, ella estaba realizando un experimento inhumano con voluntarios poco dispuestos. Incluyendo a sus propias hijas".

"¡Eso no es algo muy agradable de decir, vieja cabra! ¡Además, no es como si Ichigo muriera o algo así!" El tono monótono de Nui contenía los más mínimos rastros de amenaza y molestia antes de que ella se incorporara y se agachara en su vestido rosa de estilo Lolita. Sacando la fotografía nítida e inmaculada que tomó hace apenas unas horas durante el Día de Evaluación Estudiantil, el rostro ceñudo de Ichigo tan claro como el día, el Gran Couturier murmuró pensativamente y agregó: "¡Pero eso es todo en el pasado! Lo que es realmente importante es que ¡Ichigo está en la Academia Honnouji donde puedo verlo cuando quiera! "

"No me patrocinan," Isshin intentó mirar a Nui Harime sólo para renunciar a ella cuando le sacó la lengua en respuesta, "Cada vez que se toma un interés en algo, siempre termina mal. Por lo tanto, _fuertemente_ recomiendo que se quede lejos de Ichigo ".

La expresión de sacarina del Gran Couturier se tensó a la fuerza ante la flagrante amenaza de Isshin, el color zafiro de su ojo restante se oscureció ligeramente. Haciendo pucheros infantiles mientras pateaba el respaldo de su silla con sus botas rosadas, Nui inclinó la cabeza y suspiró burlonamente. "Golly, ¡eso fue muy grosero! Lo sé cuando sé que no soy querido, ya sabes. Pero puedo". No puedo preguntarme qué pensará Ichigo cuando descubra la verdad sobre usted y Lady Ragyo ".

Un pequeño ceño fruncido tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Isshin mientras se rascaba la barbilla, "La verdad, ¿eh? Ya presumí a Ichigo con mis hazañas heroicas el día que conocí a Ragyo".

"No seas tímido, viejo tonto de cabra".

El único ojo de Nui se ensanchó peligrosamente cuando se rió infantilmente y se inclinó hacia adelante, con una expresión desquiciada en su rostro. "¡Apuesto a que le contaste a Ichigo la vieja historia de cómo salvaste a Lady Ragyo de un bombardeo! Eso es realmente lindo, pero ambos sabemos que eso simplemente no es ¡Realmente debes tener miedo de decirle a Ichigo la verdad si estás mintiendo sobre algo tan tonto como eso! "

"Hay algunas cosas que solo deben aprenderse cuando llega el momento", respondió Isshin, negándose a jugar junto con los juegos mentales del Gran Couturier. La verdad sea dicha, ella realmente tenía un punto. Pero por mucho que quería decirle a Ichigo la verdad sobre cómo conoció realmente a Ragyo hace veintidós años, Isshin sabía que sería mucho mejor para su hijo descubrirlo por su cuenta. "Ichigo podría no ser un genio como el hijo de Ryuken. Pero es mucho más listo de lo que crees. Estoy seguro de que podrá descubrir todo sobre Ragyo si se le da suficiente tiempo ".

"Oh, eso es muy dulce de tu parte", la voz de Nui goteaba con la felicidad de sacarina mientras aplaudía. Si bien le encantaría seguir hablando con Isshin, especialmente porque se trataba de Ichigo, tenía un trabajo que hacer. Sería realmente decepcionante, por no mencionar una mancha grande y fea en su registro casi perfecto, si regresara a Lady Ragyo sin la vieja cabra. Arrastrándose en el asiento trasero hasta que estuvo sentada exactamente en el medio, el Gran Couturier arregla su vestido antes de sonreír, "Pero no te preocupas por nada. Lady Ragyo solo quiere escuchar acerca de Ichigo, incluidos todos los detalles intrincados y personales. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Te prometo que no hay ningún motivo ulterior! "

"Ella podría haber llamado".

La respuesta de Isshin fue puntualizada con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, un ojo enfocado en el Gran Couturier visiblemente complacido en el asiento trasero, mientras se acercaba sutilmente hacia el compartimiento oculto debajo del volante. Dada la propensión de Ragyo a las revelaciones excesivamente dramáticas, sin mencionar su sentido de la moda, pensó que algo así eventualmente sucedería. Tosiendo ligeramente mientras presionaba un dedo contra el pestillo oculto, el compartimiento se abrió silenciosamente, Isshin arqueó una ceja, "Pero es interesante que Ragyo te envió de todas las personas ..."

Un silencio mortal llenó el vehículo cuando Isshin se detuvo mientras levantaba su mano, la Miniaturized Bleach Bomb se cerró firmemente entre sus dedos. Basado en los mismos diseños que el que Kisuke construyó en la cámara oculta debajo de su tienda, que detonó e hirió a Nui Harime cuando decidió investigar, los circuitos azules brillantes se cruzaron a través de la superficie blanca y pura del dispositivo. Manteniendo el pulgar sobre el botón que provocaría una cuenta regresiva de cinco segundos antes de que Bleach Grenade, uno de los tres que existían, se disparara, Isshin entrecerró los ojos y se rió en tono de broma: "Por supuesto, esto dolerá ... mucho. Después de todo, que es una granada. Pero estoy seguro de que te duele mucho más ".

El ojo de zafiro de Nui se ensanchó en shock y miedo ante la amenaza velada de Isshin antes de que ella se recompusiera y hiciera un puchero. No sería apropiado para el mejor modisto del mundo, cuyos diseños son usados por la mayoría de los humanos, enojarse por algo tan trivial. Una sonrisa una vez más se extendió por su rostro cuando cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se inclinó hacia adelante, la voz del Gran Couturier estaba llena de veneno mientras hablaba, "Dios mío, ese es un regalo muy serio, pero Lady Ragyo sabía que sería un palo. ¡El barro! Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron 'Isshin no es un hombre que pueda ser intimidado' o algo así. ¡Así que fui a un pequeño viaje de campo e hice un crédito extra! "

Mirando cautelosamente al espejo de revisión cuando Nui se estiró alegremente en su vestido, la sonrisa de sacarina en su rostro se ensanchó, Isshin se atragantó y casi dejó caer la granada de lejía cuando vio lo que sacó, "Esos son ..."

En las manos del Gran Couturier se guardaban burlonamente los recuerdos más preciados de Karin y Yuzu. Karin recibió la tarjeta autografiada con la condición de menta especial de su estrella de fútbol favorita, que Isshin estaba absolutamente segura de que siempre tenía al lado de su cama, así como el animal de peluche que Masaki le había dado a Yuzu solo unos días antes de morir. Isshin sabía que sus hijas eran demasiado inteligentes como para enamorarse de cualquiera de los trucos de Nui, por lo que la única forma en que podría haberlas tomado con las manos era si ...

"Veo que entiendes ahora, tonta vieja cabra!" Nui anunció alegremente, cortando la línea de pensamiento de Isshin en el proceso: "¡Puedes ser muy fuerte, pero tu familia es un juego completamente diferente!"

Isshin se aferró al volante con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos cuando dejó que la granada de lejía cayera inofensivamente en el asiento del pasajero. Inclinándose contra el reposacabezas mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota y murmuró: "Supongo que realmente no tengo otra opción. Entonces, ¿cuándo Ragyo quiere verme?"

Cuando Nui Harime se inclinó hacia adelante y explicó felizmente que Lady Ragyo quería verlo de inmediato, porque era muy importante que se encontraran y hablaran de Ichigo, no prestaron atención al autobús que viajaba en la dirección opuesta por la carretera. Bostezando en voz alta mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventana, con una mano enrollada protectoramente alrededor del asa de la funda de guitarra a sus pies, Ryuko Matoi miró el paisaje sombrío con una expresión absolutamente aburrida en su rostro. Estaba aburrida de su mente. Después de casi cinco horas de viaje, con una sola parada en el camino, pudo sentir que su mente comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Estirando su espalda mientras reprimía otro bostezo, Ryuko apartó la vista de la ventana y cerró los ojos. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegara a la ciudad de Honnou. Si ella quería alguna oportunidad de vengar el asesinato de su padre y cazar a la perra que lo mató, no podía permitirse estar en menos del cien por ciento.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Otro fin de traducción. Enserio, Nui es una completa perra en estas cosas. Quien me apoya para crucificarla para la próxima.**

 **A lo importante. Quede muy interesado la primera vez que leí este capítulo. Ichigo enfrentando a un capitán de club? Eso sí fue entretenido. Aunque me dió un poco de terror el golpe "bajo". Ninguno quisiera experimentar algo como eso.**

 **Y ahora. El Kamui está próximo a despertar por lo que parece. Hagan sus apuestas de cómo creen que llamara a su Kamui. Créanme que se sorprenderán.**

 **Eso es todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Sigue tu propio camino

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 5: Sigue tu propio camino

 _Os presento el capítulo 5 de **A mi muerte peleo** . Hombre, tener que esperar cada semana para el próximo episodio de Kill la Kill es un verdadero fastidio. Por un lado, quiero transmitirles esto a ustedes, mis lectores, lo más rápido posible. Por otra parte, cada semana me golpean en la cara con una línea de wham, el personaje revela o, como lo señaló esta semana, lo que realmente le sucedió a un personaje específico. Odio haber terminado un capítulo y descubrir que la mitad de ella se había convertido en AU desde el nuevo episodio de Kill la Kill. Por suerte para mí, y para ti, esta semana no fue tan mala. Apenas tuve que cambiar nada._

 _Hice una pequeña edición del Capítulo 3 en la conversación de Ragyo con Rei. Para aquellos de ustedes que han visto el episodio de esta semana, tendrá sentido por qué lo hice. Ah, y para tu información, será un día frío, frío y FRÍO en el infierno antes de que el Kamui de Ichigo sea como Senketsu o Junketsu._

 ** _Editado el 18 de enero de 2015: arreglé la mayoría, si no el 99%, de los errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Puede haber uno o dos restantes, pero creo que he conseguido la mayoría de ellos. Una de las cosas más importantes que arreglé fue mi ortografía consistente de 'Bakuzen' en lugar del 'Bakuzan' correcto. Se han limpiado varias escenas, incluidos el diálogo y las descripciones, que deberían ayudarles a ustedes, mis lectores, a seguir fácilmente lo que está sucediendo. ¡Así que disfrute de este Capítulo 5 recién actualizado, que contiene más de 1,000 palabras de material adicional!_**

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 5 - Sigue tu propio camino**

"¡No seré derrotado por alguien como tú!"

La respiración de Jack Naito era pesada y entrecortada mientras miraba a Ichigo Kurosaki. Su lucha contra el joven de cabello naranja estaba a punto de llegar a los diez minutos, pero aún tenía que anotar un segundo golpe contra el nuevo estudiante, lo que debería haber sido imposible. Llevaba un Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas, que Lady Satsuki le otorgó para tratar con Ichigo Kurosaki, sin embargo, parecían estar emparejados.

"¿No sabes cuándo dejar de fumar?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras respiraba hondo. Levantando sus brazos en una postura defensiva estándar, sus músculos ya sintiendo los efectos iniciales de agotamiento, Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando vio que Jack Naito comenzaba a apretar sus dientes con enojo.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?" Jack Naito se burló mientras agitaba sus muñecas y se preparaba para usar Trillion Drive una vez más. Podía ver que Ichigo estaba empezando a cansarse. Tal vez este fue el momento en el que la resistencia extrañamente inhumana del nuevo estudiante en realidad le fallaría, "No sé cómo sigues estando de pie, Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡pero no puedes esquivar para siempre! ¡Al final, te equivocarás, y vas a morir! "

"Sigues pensando eso", se quejó Ichigo mientras deslizaba su pie derecho hacia atrás por el suelo, "Ya usa tu próximo ataque. Quiero intentar comer algo antes de que termine el almuerzo".

"¿Por qué, hijo de un -"

La maldición de Jack se interrumpió cuando una brillante ráfaga de luz brillaba desde la parte superior de la Academia Honnouji. Mientras el patio de la academia estaba bañado por la luz blanca, las sombras que huían del abrupto cambio en la iluminación, los dos combatientes se detuvieron y giraron hacia ella por diferentes motivos. Levantando la cabeza hacia arriba, con una mano sobre su frente, Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y pensó: "¿ _Quién demonios encendió los focos_?"

A medida que se acostumbraba al abrupto cambio en el brillo, Ichigo apenas podía distinguir a Satsuki Kiryuin descendiendo lentamente por un tramo de pasos translúcidos. Mirando imperceptiblemente a la heredera Kiryuin mientras se acercaba a él, su Elite Four la flanqueaba por ambos lados, Ichigo tenía que admitir que Uryu tenía toda la razón al respecto. Satsuki irradiaba un control mental estricto, su rostro mostraba una expresión sombría que transmitía poder y autoridad a quienes la rodeaban. Si no hubiera luchado contra y junto a personas con personalidades similares, Ichigo sabía que la presencia expansiva de Satsuki lo habría intimidado, aunque fuera un poco.

Con los talones golpeando suavemente contra el suelo al llegar al patio, su Elite Four caminando solemnemente detrás de ella, Satsuki no dio dos pasos antes de que dos filas de estudiantes de One-Star aparecieran de la nada y se inclinaran profundamente ante ella. Momentáneamente fijando sus ojos en Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de miedo en la cara del antiguo shinigami, Satsuki se enfocó en Jack Naito.

"Jack Naito!" Satsuki bramó con autoridad mientras golpeaba su hoja contra el suelo, "¡Has fracasado en tu misión!"

"P-¡Pero aún tengo tiempo, Lady Satsuki!" Suplicó infructuosamente Jack Naito, su cuerpo temblando de miedo. Dando un paso nervioso hacia atrás, los cuchillos en sus dedos cayendo al suelo, él tragó ruidosamente y murmuró: "Dijiste que tenía hasta el final del día para tratar con Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡Todavía me quedan algunas horas!"

Los ojos de Satsuki se entrecerraron en respuesta a la excusa de Jack antes de golpear a Bakuzan contra el suelo una vez más, "¿Tú, a quien se le ha otorgado el poder de un uniforme Goku, te atreves a pedir más tiempo cuando ni siquiera puedes herir a alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Cómo podría un poco más de tiempo cambiar eso? La respuesta es simple. ¡No lo harás! ¡Eres débil, Jack Naito! ¡No mereces el poder de un uniforme Goku! "

"N-No ..." Jack comenzó a sudar frío mientras se giraba y huía de Satsuki Kiryuin, usando su Uniforme Goku de Dos Estrellas para forzar un camino a través de las columnas de estudiantes de Una Estrella que lo rodeaban y corrió hacia la entrada de Honnouji Academia. Desafortunadamente para la huida de Jack Naito, su escape improvisado no fue tan sorprendente como él deseaba.

Ichigo solo logró ver a Ira Gamagori corriendo a su lado, sus ojos marrones apenas rastreaban los movimientos de los estudiantes más grandes, antes de que el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario saltara en el aire y volviera a estrellarse en el suelo frente a Jack Naito. Elevándose sobre el estudiante encogido, su forma casi se triplicaba en tamaño, Gamagori extendió sus brazos mientras varios látigos con pinchos emergían de sus mangas.

"¿Por qué corres?", Preguntó Gamagori retóricamente, su voz resonó en todo el patio. Mirando al sudoroso estudiante arrodillado en el suelo delante de él, sus ojos no eran más que brillantes puntos amarillos de luz, Gamagori torció las muñecas al comenzar aplastando a Jack Naito con sus látigos con pinchos, "¡No eres digno de usar uno de los uniformes Goku de Lady Satsuki! ¡Tómalo!"

Durante casi veinte segundos, Gamagori siguió atacando a Jack Naito con los látigos de su uniforme Goku, el cuerpo del capitán del club agitándose casi cómicamente por los muchos impactos. Finalmente, Gamagori levantó su brazo por encima de él y, acompañado por un rugido, lanzó su látigo hacia abajo con suficiente fuerza para asestar el suelo debajo de Jack mientras al mismo tiempo le quitaba su uniforme de Dos Estrellas. Mientras el presidente de Knife Throwing Club yacía inconsciente y herido en el suelo, un rastro de baba y escupir salía de su boca, y casi desnudo, aparte de su ropa interior, Gamagori lo miró con sorna.

"Jack Naito, desde este momento en adelante, serás degradado a No-Star", informó Gamagori al inconsciente capitán del club, sin preocuparse por su estado de ser. Sacando el polvo del uniforme de dos estrellas del capitán, que había sido doblado misteriosamente durante la conmoción, Gamagori extendió su brazo cuando un estudiante de una estrella apareció a su lado para tomar el uniforme.

"Pareces perturbado por lo que acabas de presenciar, Ichigo Kurosaki".

Ichigo se apartó del cuerpo golpeado y magullado del ex alumno de Dos Estrellas hacia Satsuki, quien había empezado a acercarse a él mientras su atención estaba enfocada en Gamagori. Al darse cuenta de que su uniforme carecía de cualquiera de las estrellas negras de cuatro puntas que poseía la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil, Ichigo esperó hasta que Satsuki colocó la espada enfundada en su cintura antes de responder de manera neutral. "Dijo que fuiste la que dio la orden de atacarme. ¿Por qué demonios le harías esto a él?

"Alguien como él a quien se le ha otorgado poder no es nada", dijo Satsuki, casi a medio camino de él. "Él no era más que un cerdo con ropas humanas, que no servía para nada salvo el revolcarse en su propia impotencia. Aquellos sin poder inevitablemente acudirán para aquellos que tienen poder. Esa es una regla fundamental del mundo. ¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien así? "

"Para ser honesto, realmente no me importa", replicó Ichigo, su respuesta causó que Satsuki arqueara una ceja con leve curiosidad. "Ese tipo era un verdadero dolor en el culo pero no merecía lo que Gamagori le hizo. Lo que vuelve a lo que dije ¿Te da derecho a hacer eso?

"¿Qué me da el derecho, me preguntas?" La voz de Satsuki era fría cuando finalmente se detuvo a varios pies frente a Ichigo. Agachándose mientras sacaba su espada, el metal negro de Bakuzan brillaba malévolamente a la luz del sol, Satsuki se lanzó hacia adelante e intentó decapitar a Ichigo.

Agachándose bajo el primer golpe, Ichigo se vio obligado a inclinarse inmediatamente hacia su izquierda cuando Satsuki siguió su ataque inicial con un golpe vertical apuntando a varios brazos de su cuerpo desde su brazo izquierdo. Rodando por el suelo lejos de Satsuki, saltando hacia atrás cuando apuñaló a Bakuzan en la tierra, Ichigo frunció el ceño y corrió hacia el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Inclinando su cuello hacia un lado mientras cerraba la distancia, Bakuzan brillaba peligrosamente a unos centímetros de su cuello, Ichigo intentó golpear su codo en la cara de Satsuki solo para sorprenderse cuando ella evitó el golpe y tomó represalias golpeando su pie contra su barbilla.

Ichigo se tropezó con el ataque sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No había esperado que ella tuviera tanta flexibilidad, y ahora su barbilla estaba pagando el precio por su estupidez. Escupiendo un fajo de sangre de cuando se mordió la lengua, rápidamente tomó represalias con una patada en el costado de Satsuki que estaba bloqueada en el último momento por su espada. Sin embargo, todavía causó que ella patinara varios pies a lo largo del suelo por la fuerza detrás de la patada.

"Eso fue un golpe barato", murmuró y limpió el rastro de sangre que salía de sus labios a su manga.

"Tus habilidades son bastante impresionantes, Ichigo Kurosaki", anunció estoicamente Satsuki mientras se daba vuelta y envainaba a Bakuzan con un clic audible. Caminando de regreso hacia el tramo de escaleras, las filas de estudiantes de One-Star se inclinaban cuando ella pasaba, Satsuki se detuvo cuando llegó al primer paso y miró por encima del hombro, "Pero pelear con alguien de tu nivel está debajo de mí. Considera tu admisión a la Academia Honnouji... aprobada ".

Ichigo la vio irse, pero había muchas cosas que quería averiguar, empezando por qué ella había decidido atacarlo. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la Academia Honnouji, y estaba seguro de que Satsuki Kiryuin estaba en el centro de todo. Dando un paso adelante para exigir respuestas de ella, encontró su camino bloqueado por Gamagori, quien literalmente había aparecido desde el cielo.

"¡Ichigo Kurosaki!" La voz de Gamagori se hizo eco a través del área antes de que se convirtiera rápidamente en la de un hombre de negocios: "Para asistir a la Academia Honnouji, deberá completar estos formularios por triplicado. No espero que termine todos los formularios hoy, así que comience con el Contrato residencial para estudiantes, calefacción y electricidad, servicios, seguro de salud, seguro de vida, comprobante de ciudadanía y el pago inicial en su habitación de residencia. El costo total de todo es de 102,000 yenes ".

Mientras Gamagori estaba enumerando varias cosas que a Ichigo no le importaban, los estudiantes de One-Star habían comenzado a acumular montones de formas en sus brazos hasta que apenas podía ver por encima. Cuando se enteró de un proyecto de ley en los cientos de miles de yenes, Ichigo asomó la cabeza por el montón de formularios, "¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿No significa mi beca completa para esta estúpida escuela que estoy aquí gratis? ? "

El ojo de Gamagori se crispó, "De hecho".

Con una reticencia casi moderada, Gamagori tomó la cuenta total de la pila de papeles y rápidamente la partió por la mitad: "Debido a las acciones de la madre de Lady Satsuki, no pagas nada. No me gusta eso. Mírate, Ichigo Kurosaki. Si se sale de la línea incluso una sola vez, me veré obligado a administrar el castigo ".

"¿Castigo a mí?" Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios estaba tratando de decir Gamagori. Tenía una idea, una terrible, de lo que Gamagori quería decir y le provocó escalofríos. "Eso es mejor que no signifique lo que creo que hace. Solo para hacerle saber, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas".

Después de escuchar las palabras de Ichigo, Jakuzure y Sanageyama se echaron a reír, Nonon en realidad cayó al suelo mientras se mantenía a su lado. Cuando Gamagori se volvió hacia ellos, con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, rápidamente se detuvieron y comenzaron a silbar inocentemente.

"Hombre, creo que me gustarás", Sanageyama saludó a Ichigo con dos dedos antes de girarse para seguir a Satsuki. "No te olvides de registrarte en el Club de Kendo, Ichigo. Podría usar a alguien como tú como El presidente del club ".

Ichigo observó a Satsuki y a su Elite Four alejarse antes de dejar caer las formas en el suelo. ¿La pila de papeles tenía que pesar por lo menos cincuenta libras y Gamagori esperaba que los firmara todos antes del final de la noche? Jack Naito podría haber estado loco, pero Ichigo no podía entender por qué Satsuki había intervenido en la pelea.

"Ichigo!"

" _Oh, maldita sea_ ..."

Apareciendo de la nada, con los pies levantando senderos de polvo del suelo, Mako Mankanshoku se detuvo junto a Ichigo con uno de los cuchillos de Jack alojados inofensivamente en su cabello. Mientras ella comía el resto de su almuerzo, usando otro de los cuchillos como tenedor improvisado, Mako miró a Ichigo con ojos estrellados, "¡Eso fue genial!"

"Uber cool?"

"¡Sí!" Mako tiró la bandeja del almuerzo de Ichigo, causando que se le disparara a un estudiante de Una Estrella en la cara, y comenzó a imitar las poses de Ichigo y Jack Naito de la pelea, "Todos ustedes eran como 'pow pow pow' y él era todo 'no se puede derrotar yo 'y entonces todos estaban como' ¡esta pelea está por debajo de alguien de mi estatura! ' ¡Fue tan increíble! ¡Si Lady Satsuki no hubiera intervenido, seguro que habrías ganado! "

"No, no lo haría", admitió Ichigo, causando que la cara de Mako se congelara en shock. Cuando Satsuki y la luz que ella emitía constantemente desaparecieron, él continuó: "Jack tenía la ventaja tanto en la fuerza como en el poder sobre mí. Puede que haya sido más rápido, pero era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que logró un golpe de suerte. "

Mako agitó su mano frente a su cara, "¡No te arrastras por el barro Ichigo! ¡Seguro que habrías ganado! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Podría ser ...?"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera protestar o detener a Mako, se lanzó a la pila de formularios y contratos y comenzó a lanzarlos al azar. Finalmente, encontrando lo que estaba buscando, Mako soltó un grito de triunfo cuando sacó un solo pedazo de papel, "¡Tienes una habitación en los dormitorios de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Eso es increíble! Escuché que los niveles de vida allí están muy por encima del Uno "¡Distrito residencial de estrellas! Solo los que tienen un montón de dinero pueden darse el lujo de vivir allí. Vamos a revisar tu derecho, Ichigo. ¡Mi familia va a estar tan celosa!"

"No creo que sea un ..." Ichigo trató de decirle a Mako que no lo hiciera, pero la niña hiperactiva no escuchaba nada de eso. Tomando la muñeca de Ichigo, ella comenzó a tirar de él hacia los dormitorios.

 _xxx_

" _Ichigo_ " , la voz de Isshin se escuchó en el teléfono en tono serio, " _Lamento no haber podido quedarme para decir adiós. Algo importante vino de regreso a casa y tuve que volver corriendo a Karakura Town_ ".

"Como si estuviera preocupado," gruñó Ichigo en su teléfono. Desde donde estaba acostado, tenía que admitir que su dormitorio era mucho más elegante de lo que habría asumido. Cuando supo que viviría en un dormitorio, esperaba algo parecido a una habitación individual. En cambio, cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió que tenía una cocina, una sala de estar, un dormitorio y muchas otras cosas que no esperaba encontrar. Era más un apartamento que un dormitorio, "no hagas nada estúpido cuando me vaya".

" _Que_?" Isshin gritó en el teléfono lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Ichigo lo mantuviera alejado, "¿ _Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso_?"

"Sabes muy bien por qué".

" No _quiero escuchar que obtuviste el amor de varias mujeres, pero si sucede, asegúrate de elegir tu favorito_ ", Isshin se detuvo por un tiempo mucho mayor del que debería tener antes de terminar, " _Tengo que irme . Hablaré contigo mañana, Ichigo. Adiós y diviértete_ ".

Mirando su teléfono por varios minutos después de que su padre colgó, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder y lo que debía hacer, Ichigo finalmente decidió recostarse y mirar su techo. Estaba seguro de que su padre sabía más sobre por qué estaba aquí en la Academia Honnouji, pero Ichigo no iba a enfrentarlo por eso. Desde que descubrir que su padre era un shinigami de tal poder que podía luchar efectivamente contra Sosuke Aizen, una hazaña que no podía hacer antes de entrenar en el Dangai, Ichigo había decidido que permitirle a Isshin algo de margen de maniobra era lo correcto. Si su padre decidiera que necesitaba saber algo, se aseguraría de que Ichigo lo descubriera.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio a sus labios, el reloj en la cocina de su dormitorio tintineando débilmente en el fondo, Ichigo estaba a punto de intentar irse a dormir cuando miró a su izquierda y notó algo extraño en su Kamui. Mientras se enfocaba en el uniforme blanco que colgaba débilmente en la pared a través de su habitación, la tela se movía ligeramente en una brisa insensible, Ichigo se incorporó y entrecerró los ojos, "Eso es diferente ..."

Lo que atrajo su atención y alejó cualquier cansancio restante fueron los dos ojos entreabiertos en los collares de su Kamui. Cuando vio por primera vez su uniforme, Ichigo había estado completamente seguro de que los extraños diseños de Kisuke eran de ojos cerrados, sin rastro de iris o pupila, pero ahora podía ver claramente anillos de naranja, azul y amarillo en esos ojos de sueño.

Ichigo miró a los Kamui por casi un minuto, el reloj en el fondo aumentando la tensión que impregnaba su dormitorio, antes de que decidiera echarle un vistazo más de cerca. La falta de luz en su habitación, aparte de la escasa iluminación que proporcionaba su lámpara de escritorio naranja, estaba causando que las sombras saltaran caóticamente alrededor de los Kamui. Caminando lentamente a través de su habitación, Ichigo agarró al Kamui de su percha y lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, sus ojos escrutando cada detalle que podía ver.

"Algo no está bien aquí ..."

Deja que Kisuke haga un uniforme escolar sin decirle que no era normal. Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a la molesta carta que el tendero dejó para él, Ichigo decidió inclinarse y mirar más de cerca los ojos de Kamui. Cuando su rostro estaba a menos de un pie de esos ojos misteriosos, los hilos individuales del Kamui casi visibles, Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando los ojos de Kamui se abrieron de repente.

"¿Qué carajo?" Ichigo dejó caer al Kamui por sorpresa y retrocedió cuando su uniforme comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

" **_Más_** …"

Si Ichigo no estaba sorprendido de que la voz provenía claramente del Kamui, se sorprendió cuando comenzó a deformarse y cambiarse antes de lograr imitar a ponerse de pie. Después de que logró levantarse del suelo, los ojos inyectados en sangre de Kamui se lanzaron alrededor de su habitación antes de centrarse únicamente en Ichigo.

" ** _¡Sangre ... dame más sangre!_** "

En un rápido movimiento, el Kamui saltó hacia él. Si bien eso debería haber sido una hazaña imposible, a Ichigo le preocupaba más el hecho de que aparentemente lo estaba atacando y no quería saber qué pasaría si lo atrapaba. Aunque sabía que había una vida después de la muerte, no quería que su causa de muerte fuera "mi ropa me comió". Sabía sin lugar a dudas que todos en la Sociedad de Almas no lo dejarían vivir así. Él tomaría la lucha contra Aizen por algo así cualquier día de la semana.

Saliendo rápidamente del camino cuando los Kamui lo alcanzaron, con las mangas torciéndose en el aire, Ichigo se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Agradecido de haber decidido dejar la puerta abierta, corrió a través de ella, su mano agarró el asa mientras avanzaba y la cerró de golpe antes de cerrarla.

"¿El infierno, que está pasando?" Ichigo apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta cuando comenzó a temblar y crujir desde el Kamui lanzándose contra el marco. ¿Cómo podría algo que es esencialmente ropa ser tan fuerte? Era imposible y, sin embargo, si Kisuke estaba involucrado, Ichigo no estaba sorprendido de que algo así hubiera sucedido. Mientras trataba de dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, Ichigo llegó a dos conclusiones. O bien Kisuke, a través de algún ritual impío, logró darle vida a su uniforme o alguien aquí en la Academia Honnouji logró aumentar su comida con algo.

El Kamui continuó infructuosamente intentando romper la puerta por varios minutos más, el marco de madera se mantuvo firme bajo el asalto, pero Ichigo no iba a dejar salir esa cosa sin importar lo que tomara. Apoyando su hombro contra la puerta, su mano sosteniendo firmemente la manija en la posibilidad de que el Kamui descubriera cómo abrir la puerta, Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Vete a la mierda. Voy a llamar a Yoruichi y Tessai y te explicaré todo. Deben saber algo. sobre lo que le está pasando a mi Kamui ".

Alcanzando su bolsillo para buscar su teléfono celular y maldiciendo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en su habitación, Ichigo esperó a que los intentos de escape de Kamui disminuyeran y finalmente se detuvieran. La puerta podría haber estado cerrada pero el Kamui era esencialmente ropa. Podría intentar escapar deslizándose por debajo de la puerta si se diera cuenta de que podía hacerlo. Con cuidado, se alejó de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre el teléfono de la cocina y la puerta de la habitación, Ichigo oyó que la misma voz femenina comenzaba a suplicarle.

" **_No te vayas ... por favor no te vayas_** ..."

Ichigo se detuvo a medio paso ante el tono desesperado. Dándose la vuelta, con su mente tratando de averiguar si se había vuelto loco, Ichigo decidió preguntar: "¿Qué demonios eres?"

" **_No quiero volver a dormir_** ..."

La voz empezaba a sonar cada vez más desesperada con cada palabra. Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Ichigo sabía que debía esperar a que volviera a dormir. Después de todo, era lo más sensato que podía hacer, pero su tiempo como shinigami y tratar con la Sociedad de Almas y todo lo demás había abierto su mente a cosas que preferiría haber olvidado. Deseando realmente que no estuviera dispuesto a decir lo que tenía en mente, le preguntó: "Maldita sea. Si abro esta puerta, ¿prometes no atacarme?"

"... **_si_** ..."

Mentalmente notándose a sí mismo como una patada en la mañana por considerar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ichigo gimió y abrió la puerta. Había estado preparado para que su Kamui saliera y atacara, pero cuando no pasó nada, dio un paso vacilante hacia su dormitorio. Fue entonces cuando vio el Kamui.

Contra el sentido común, así como todas las leyes de la naturaleza que Ichigo podía recordar, el Kamui estaba de pie bajo su propio poder en medio de su habitación. Si bien aún conservaba los mismos colores que su uniforme escolar negro y blanco normal, el resto de su cuerpo se había cambiado a algo completamente diferente. La parte inferior de su Kamui estaba flotando justo fuera del piso usando una fuente de poder invisible. Las mangas de su chaqueta estaban huecas y desinfladas, pero se mantenían rígidas en el aire, casi como si algo las llenara. Lo que llamó su atención fue el par de ojos que habían comenzado todo este lío. Los iris anillados de color naranja, azul y amarillento estaban completamente enfocados en él, la intención en la mirada de su uniforme causaba aprensión para agarrar a Ichigo. Por último, el área del pecho de su chaqueta se había abierto y se había transformado en una boca llena de varias estructuras en forma de colmillo.

"No voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Qué eres?"

El Kamui llevó una manga hueca hasta su cuello, que parecía estar funcionando como su frente, y la frotó antes de que la boca abierta respondiera con una voz femenina: " ** _Soy un Kamui_** ".

"Ya lo sabía," Ichigo debería haber sabido que su uniforme era diferente desde el principio. Después de todo, había sido creado por Kisuke, y ese comerciante demente nunca hizo nada normal cuando podía ayudarlo, "¿Pero qué eres exactamente? No sé qué significa ser Kamui pero estoy bastante seguro de que la ropa no lo es. Se supone que debo hablar, moverme o anhelar mi sangre como un vampiro ".

" **_No sé_** ..." el Kamui parecía casi deprimido, sus ojos se cerraban tristemente, y respondió: " ** _Recuerdo mi creación de Kisuke Urahara y luego nada hasta que probé tu sangre antes. ¡Necesito más! No volveré a dormir otra vez_**! "

Con una mirada loca e inyectada de sangre en sus ojos, el Kamui saltó por el aire hacia Ichigo. Cambiando de postura mientras mentalmente se regañaba por haber caído en una trampa tan obvia, Ichigo se estiró y trató de lidiar con los Kamui. Para su sorpresa y sorpresa, el Kamui no solo se entrelazó alrededor de sus dedos, que tenía ropa hecha, sino que también comenzó a envolver sus mangas alrededor de sus brazos.

" ** _¡ Eso es! ¡Úsame! ¡Ponme! ¡Déjame beber tu sangre!_** "

"¡Como el infierno lo haré!" Balanceando sus brazos hacia un lado, Ichigo golpeó al Kamui contra la pared de su habitación lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el yeso, pero al mismo tiempo aturdió al Kamui. Cuando sus mangas se deslizaron de sus brazos y sus ojos se adaptaron a una mirada aturdida, Ichigo lo agarró rápidamente y lo arrojó a su armario antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando el Kamui se recuperó rápidamente y miró golpeando su cuerpo contra la puerta del armario, con fuertes ecos que resonaban en su habitación, Ichigo se apoyó en la puerta y se frotó la cara, "Estoy siendo atacado por mi propia ropa. Esta es una maldita pesadilla. Cuando Encuentro a Kisuke, juro que lo voy a matar ".

Había un problema más urgente para Ichigo en este momento. Si su Kamui estaba técnicamente vivo, iba a necesitar un nuevo uniforme escolar. Apoyando una silla contra la puerta del armario para evitar que se escape, Ichigo comenzó a caminar fuera de su habitación. Tendría que ser un idiota para tratar de dormir allí con esa cosa en su armario. "Maldita sea, estoy aquí apenas por un día y mi ropa cobra vida e intento comerme. Voy a tener que Pregúntale a Mako mañana dónde puedo conseguir un nuevo uniforme ".

" **_No_**!" El Kamui se golpeó contra la puerta del armario lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover la silla, " ** _No puedes usar nada más que yo. ¡No lo permitiré!"_**

"Dale un descanso. No hay forma de que salgas de allí", dijo Ichigo antes de darse cuenta de que efectivamente había ordenado que se callara su ropa. "Debo estar alucinando. Sé que me voy a despertar mañana por la mañana en mi cama y mi uniforme no será más que la ropa normal ".

" **_Por favor_**!" Para sorpresa de Ichigo, el Kamui sonaba como si estuviera llorando: "¡ ** _Déjame probar tu sangre! ¡No quiero volver a dormir!"_**

Ichigo se detuvo en la puerta, "¿Dormir realmente es tan malo?"

Cuando no recibió nada más que silencio del Kamui, Ichigo suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué su vida, incluso como un humano normal sin ningún poder espiritual, tiene que ser tan jodida? Después de pensar las cosas por un momento, preguntó: "¿Tienes un nombre? Me parece bastante extraña toda esta situación sin saber el nombre de mi uniforme escolar".

Hubo un rasguño casi patético en la puerta de su armario cuando su Kamui dijo: " ** _No ... no tengo nombre_** ".

"Sin nombre, eh ..." Ichigo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo evitar recordar a Zangetsu. Recordó cuando su zanpakuto lo había regañado por tratar de manejarlo sin saber su nombre. Ichigo había visto lo que pasa cuando un shinigami ignora su zanpakuto. Kenpachi había sido suficiente como una llamada de atención para que Ichigo nunca tomara a Zangetsu por sentado de nuevo.

Ichigo no quería tener que inventar un nombre sobre la marcha. Era demasiado difícil pensar en algo bueno y él no estaba dispuesto a ir a la ruta de Kon y darle un nombre ridículo a Kamui. Necesitaba llamarlo algo apropiado, "Muy bien, me he decidido por un nombre. Viene de un viejo amigo que sacrificó mucho por mí. Creo que le agradecería que te pusiera como su nombre ... Mugetsu. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

" **_Mugetsu_** ..." El Kamui pareció meditarlo por un momento, " ** _Ese es un nombre aceptable_** ".

"Ahora que tienes un nombre, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres mi sangre?"

" **_Tu sangre es lo único que me mantiene despierto_** ", respondió Mugetsu casi con nostalgia, " ** _Sin tu sangre, pronto volveré a dormir_** ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué necesitas que te ponga?" Preguntó Ichigo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

" **_Mi creador me hizo específicamente para que lo uses. Nadie más me puede usar. ¡Es por eso que nunca te permitiré usar nada más! ¡Seré lo único que usarás_**!"

La forma en que Mugetsu parecía emocionado de ser usado por él era un poco rara, pero Ichigo puso eso en un segundo plano por el momento, "¿Por qué te hizo Kisuke?"

" **_No lo sé_** ", confesó Mugetsu, " ** _Todo lo que recuerdo de mi creación es que Kisuke Urahara está de pie sobre mí antes de sellarme ..."_**

"Kisuke, bastardo," ¿Por qué ese idiota comerciante tuvo que hacerle algo así? Ichigo tuvo que dejar que Kisuke complicara su vida incluso ahora. Ichigo se sentó en el suelo y se quejó: "Solo para que sepas, Mugetsu, creo que todo el concepto de llevar algo vivo y respirando es horrible y vergonzoso. Si realmente estás vivo, estarías equivocado en muchos niveles diferentes. Eres tu propia persona ... o Kamui, supongo. ¿Por qué debería usarte en lugar de enviarte de vuelta a la tienda de Kisuke? "

" **_Llevarme te dará un gran poder_** ", contestó Mugetsu, "¡ ** _Esos uniformes baratos de Goku no tendrán ninguna posibilidad contra nuestro poder combinado_**!"

"No necesito poder", dijo Ichigo, "¿Cuál es el punto de tener poder si no hay razón para usarlo? Aunque sería feliz viviendo una vida normal, creo que en este punto no es más que un sueño imposible. Sospecho que Satsuki Kiryuin pronto vendrá a buscarme. Conozco a gente como ella. Nunca se detienen hasta que obtienen lo que buscan. Si eres tan poderoso como dices, puedo detenerla fácilmente si las cosas se ponen muy mal ".

Ichigo había notado las miradas que Satsuki le dio cuando ella lo confrontó antes. Por lo general, eso no lo perturbaría, pero era el hecho de que ella parecía estar más interesada en su Kamui que en él. No tenía mucho sentido para él en ese momento, pero ahora que Ichigo descubrió que su Kamui estaba vivo, tenía la sensación de que Satsuki sabía lo que era.

"Maldita sea," maldijo Ichigo antes de suspirar audiblemente. Golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta del armario, Ichigo se frotó el puente de la nariz y gimió: "Bien, te pondré, pero solo bajo una condición".

Mugetsu no pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz cuando golpeó su cuerpo contra la puerta, "¿ ** _Qué es? ¡Haré lo que sea!"_**

"Kisuke Urahara fue atacado hace aproximadamente una semana", Ichigo informó a su Kamui mientras su ceño se desarrollaba en su rostro. "Una de las últimas cosas que mencionó fue sobre Life Fibers. Después de hablar contigo tengo la sensación de que quienquiera que atacó a Kisuke era en realidad tratando de llegar a ti. Si te pongo, quiero que prometas que estarás a mi lado mientras descubro lo que le sucedió. Después de eso, te dejaré decidir si quieres continuar conmigo. ¿Cómo suena eso? ? "

"¡ **_Eso no es un problema!"_** Mugetsu exclamó mientras sus mangas empezaban a hurgar con el pomo de la puerta del armario. "¡ ** _Seguiré tus ambiciones sin importar a dónde vayan! ¡Usa mi poder de la forma que quieras, Ichigo! ¡Por favor, no me dejes volver a dormir otra vez_**! "

Ichigo no sabía qué culpar por su decisión de usar Mugetsu. Tal vez la falta de sueño finalmente lo estaba afectando o tal vez tenía que ver con ser atacado sin ninguna razón solo unos pocos segundos después de llegar a la Academia Honnouji. Cualquiera que sea el caso, si realmente comenzara a perder su control sobre la realidad, no podría ser peor que tener una vida hueca asesina y demente dentro de las profundidades de su alma.

Alejando con cuidado la silla de la puerta del armario, con los dedos agarrando con fuerza el asa, Ichigo se tomó un momento para prepararse antes de preguntar: "Ok, ¿cómo funciona esto?"

Lo que fuera que iba a decir se cortó cuando Mugetsu literalmente saltó encima de él y comenzó a colocarse sobre su cuerpo.

 _xxx_

"Por favor, no intentes escapar de la reunión con Lady Ragyo saltando desde el ascensor ... otra vez", advirtió Rei Hououmaru mientras se aliviaba un pliegue en su manga. Volviéndose hacia Isshin, que acababa de hablar con su hijo y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana, añadió: "El vidrio que nos rodea se refuerza para resistir el bombardeo de un rifle antitanque. Para cuando logre romper el ascensor, lo haríamos. ya han llegado ".

"Creo que me arriesgaré", respondió Isshin mientras se giraba hacia el vidrio sorprendentemente grueso. Golpeando sus nudillos contra el material en su mayoría transparente, un eco hueco que impregnaba el elevador del contacto, suspiró una vez que vio qué piso ya estaban pasando. "Sé que en el momento en que entramos en su oficina, Ragyo intentará matarme. Es del tipo de mujer para guardar rencores ... rencores realmente largos ".

Rei Hououmaru no se molestó en responder a las ridículas acusaciones de Isshin contra Lady Ragyo. Mirando la lectura digital sobre las puertas del ascensor, el número que se acercaba a los tres dígitos, la secretaria de los Revocs ocultó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando sintió un sutil cambio en su uniforme. Dando un paso hacia adelante cuando llegaron, sus talones blancos chocaron suavemente contra el suelo, Hououmaru se giró y movió su brazo hacia la oficina de Ragyo, "El Director tiene razón de esta manera".

"Recuerdo mi camino," murmuró Isshin mientras miraba con aprensión por el pasillo. Dando un último vistazo al ascensor detrás de él, su mente calculando rápidamente sus posibilidades de escapar para ser aproximadamente cero, Isshin agachó la cabeza abatido cuando comenzó la corta caminata hacia la oficina de Ragyo. Al doblar las manos en los bolsillos mientras él arrastraba los pies a propósito, Rei le pasó rápidamente para abrir las puertas, Isshin esperaba que Ragyo todavía no estuviera molesto con él por su última reunión.

Las esperanzas de Isshin se vieron frustradas en el momento en que Rei Hououmaru terminó de abrir las puertas de la oficina de Ragyo. Agachándose rápidamente cuando vio varias hebras de Fibras de Vida de colores del arco iris que lo azotaban, los hilos que se clavaban en la pared detrás de él cuando fallaron, Isshin frunció el ceño y se levantó con cautela. "Es genial verte de nuevo, Ragyo".

"Preferiría que no saludaras a Isshin tan vigorosamente, señora", suspiró Rei mientras cerraba los ojos y metía la mano en el bolsillo de su traje blanco. Sacando un par de gafas de sol de aviador, el tinte reflectante en las lentes que bloquea la luz brillante del arco iris que ilumina la oficina, la secretaria de Revocs dio un paso atrás mientras calculaba mentalmente el costo de reparar el daño. "Parece que tendré que llamar a su diseñador de interiores. . "

"Perdona mi entusiasmo, Hououmaru. Acabo de recordar a Isshin tan groseramente que se fue la última vez sin decir adiós".

Ragyo Kiryuin curvó su dedo índice en la palma de su mano, las hebras de las Fibras de Vida del arco iris se retiraron rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo a su orden mental, Ragyo Kiryuin permitió que una sonrisa adornara sus rasgos mientras miraba a Isshin por primera vez en años. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, su mejilla apoyada contra su mano, la luz del arco iris que emanaba del cabello plateado de la matriarca Kiryuin se intensificó mientras miraba al hombre que estaba frente a ella. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hablamos, Isshin. ¿Como has estado?"

"He estado mejor", respondió Isshin con desdén mientras miraba alrededor de la oficina de Ragyo, "¿Pero tuviste que enviar a tu pequeño ayudante? Podrías haber llamado si quisieras verme".

Ragyo se rió entre dientes cuando una ceja plateada se alzó hacia arriba en fingida conmoción. De pie, toda la oficina se iluminó rápidamente con la luz del arco iris que brillaba sobre su cabello plateado, el CEO de Revocs caminó lentamente por su escritorio con los brazos entrelazados debajo de su pecho. "Espero que mi preciosa Nui no te haya molestado demasiado. Sabes lo difícil que es dar órdenes a un artista tan libre como el Gran Couturier ".

"No me gustan tanto las obras de arte como le gustaban a Masaki. ¡Me sentí como cada fin de semana que me estaba rogando que la llevara a un museo o galería diferente!" Isshin cerró los ojos mientras se reía ruidosamente. Le tomó la mayor parte de los cinco años, y algunas amenazas sutiles de su esposa, pero logró desarrollar la capacidad de ocultar su aburrimiento cada vez que Masaki sostenía un folleto para una nueva exhibición frente a su cara. Sutilmente consciente de que los pasos de Ragyo se acercaban, la luz del arco iris impregnaba la oficina continuamente haciéndose cada vez más brillante, Isshin señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro a Hououmaru y dijo: "Me ha estado molestando durante algún tiempo, pero Hououmaru no lleva un traje normal. "

"¿Oh?" Ragyo miró a Hououmaru, que en silencio había centrado su atención en Isshin, y le preguntó: "¿Y qué, mi querido Isshin, te hace pensar eso?"

Isshin ignoró a Ragyo mientras continuaba acercándose a él antes de responder: "No fue hasta el ascensor que logré echarle un buen vistazo, pero definitivamente hay algo raro en su traje. Puede que tenga un sentido terrible de la moda pero incluso Sé que alguien que trabaja para una de las compañías más grandes del mundo no debería usar pantalones cortos con un traje de negocios ".

"¡Comenta tres, divertido! Siempre preferiste interpretar al tonto, Isshin," los ojos de Ragyo se llenaron con una mirada que puso los nervios de Isshin al límite. Había visto esa mirada muchos años atrás. Fue exactamente el mismo que hizo que Masaki se enojara mucho con él por una variedad de razones. Mientras la matriarca Kiryuin daba vueltas alrededor de Isshin, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de facsímil, ella continuó: "Incluso en ese entonces escondiste tu mente aguda detrás de la fachada de un bufón, proyectando a una persona idiota para echar a otros por sorpresa. Es solo cuando la audiencia se va, la verdadera brillantez encerrada en lo profundo de tu mente brilla, pero tengo curiosidad por una cosa. Durante casi veinte años que has sabido acerca de las CUBIERTAS, no has hecho ni un solo movimiento para detenerme. me pregunto por qué eso es ... "

"Tal vez esperaba que alguien más viera lo loco que estás y te detuviera antes de que pudiera despertar por completo", respondió Isshin encogiéndose de hombros con reticencia. "Souichiro pudo haber hecho algunas cosas realmente inquietantes, pero finalmente comenzó a verte por el monstruo que eres. Es una pena que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde para hacer algo para detenerte".

"Siempre dices las cosas más bonitas, Isshin," bromeó Ragyo tímidamente. Colocando una mano en su hombro, con la barbilla apoyada junto a su oreja, ella susurró: "De nuevo, fuiste el único hombre al que realmente amé. Cuando ignoraste mis sentimientos de manera tan cruel, me vi obligado a conformarme con Souichiro".

Isshin frunció el ceño y sacó su hombro del agarre de Ragyo. "Sabes que mi corazón ha sido, y siempre lo será, para Masaki. El hecho de que ella ya no esté con nosotros no cambia nada".

"¿Debes ser tan desafiante y duro como siempre?" Ragyo medio preguntó antes de suspirar dramáticamente e inclinarse hacia adelante, la luz que emanaba de su cabello se intensificaba, "Pero no esperaría nada más de un hombre como tú. Eres, después de todo, la única persona en la Tierra que permitiré háblame así ".

"Sé que no me llamaste solo para ponerte al día con los viejos tiempos", señaló Isshin mientras miraba su reloj y notaba la hora. Volviéndose hacia Ragyo, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, agregó: "Si eso era todo lo que querías hacer, no habrías enviado a tu pequeño ayudante para que viniera a buscarme. La última vez que nos vimos acababa de rescatar a mi hijo de tus garras y Masaki estaban de pie sobre tu cuerpo lisiado. Es un milagro que Ichigo logró sobrevivir y vivir una vida normal y saludable después de lo que le hiciste ".

"Ichigo Kurosaki ..." Ragyo arrastró cada sílaba mientras se pavoneaba hacia adelante y se paró junto a Isshin. "Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que el experimento no lo mató. Lo que sí quiero es ver qué tan bien ha prosperado su hijo. . "

"No te acerques a mi hijo", la voz de Isshin estaba teñida de ira antes de que se burlara y apartara la mano de Ragyo de su brazo. "Cortemos la mierda, Ragyo. Vez a Ichigo como nada más que un experimento, no lo hagas. Puede que no haya reconocido algunas de las máquinas en la habitación donde encontré a Ichigo, pero seguro que noté las Fibras de la Vida. ¿Qué intentabas insertar a mi hijo?"

"Lo mismo que intenté con mis dos hijas, por supuesto", respondió Ragyo sin remordimientos de remordimiento. "Intenté infundir a mis hijas con Fibras de Vida pero desafortunadamente eran demasiado débiles. Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo capaces para fusionarse con Life Fibers y vivir. Satsuki era demasiado incompatible, mientras que mi segunda hija era demasiado frágil y murió antes de que terminara el procedimiento ".

Isshin ya sabía todo esto, pero escuchar a Ragyo decirlo sin remordimientos ni preocupaciones era demasiado para él. Pasando junto a la matriarca Kiryuin, sus pasos pesados mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de su oficina, se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro: "A veces me pregunto si todavía tienes un alma, Ragyo. Ahora, a menos que tengas algo más que decir, yo me voy a casa ".

Ragyo giró su cuerpo completamente hacia Isshin, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maníaca y extendió un brazo. "Te permitiré que te vayas, Isshin, pero no asumas que saliste victorioso. Mi interés en tu hijo solo ha aumentado ahora que Sé que él ha vivido y prosperado estos últimos diecisiete años. Tal vez incluso haga que mi hija lo corteje. La fusión de nuestras líneas de sangre será realmente magnífica. Hououmaru, por favor, acompañe a Isshin fuera del edificio. Sería grosero mantenerlo alrededor cuando tiene lugares más importantes para estar ".

Mientras observaba a Isshin salir de su oficina, Hououmaru cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella mientras se iba, la sonrisa en la cara de Ragyo se redujo ligeramente. Los ojos de Maroon se cierran mientras escuchaba los pasos de Isshin desvaneciéndose en la distancia que Ragyo no se daba vuelta cuando sintió otra presencia en su oficina, "¿Entiendo que escuchaste todo?"

"¡Por supuesto lo hice!"Nui Harime dijo alegremente mientras estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio de Ragyo, sus pies pateando libremente y perezosamente en el aire. Con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, el parche ocular de color púrpura escondido debajo de un mechón de cabello rubio que logró escapar de su lazo rosa, el Gran Couturier sacó la lengua y soltó una risita: "¡Fue muy interesante conocerlo después de todos estos años! ¡Esa vieja cabra es tan fuerte como recuerdo!

Ragyo se rió entre dientes de diversión cuando sus pensamientos se centraron en el hombre que acaba de salir de su oficina completamente ileso. Mirando por encima del hombro al pequeño Gran Couturier, con los labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa, el CEO de Revocs preguntó: "¿Es así? Espero que no hayas hecho nada para provocar a Isshin. Sabes muy bien lo que les pasa a los que Logrará realmente ponerse de su lado malo ".

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí", resopló Nui e hinchó las mejillas. Poniendo los pies contra el escritorio de Ragyo, sus botas de color rosa golpeando ligeramente contra el metal pulido, el Gran Couturier juntó las manos y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Fue muy fácil ir a la casa de Isshin cuando él no estaba. Sólo esperé alrededor y ¡tomó las cosas más preciosas de sus hijas! Nada más lo traería aquí, ya sabes. ¡Isshin parecía realmente molesta después de mostrarle esas cosas, así que me aseguré de dejarlas en el auto antes de irme!

"La vie est drôle," contestó Ragyo mientras caminaba por su oficina hacia las ventanas que rodeaban la pared, sus talones golpeando suavemente contra el suelo de mármol. Cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho, el vestido blanco que nunca se movió por un momento, la matriarca Kiryuin miró hacia el extenso complejo de edificios que se extendía en la distancia, "Te estoy ordenando que te mantengas alejado de Isshin y sus dos hijas ... al menos por el momento."

Nui echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su único ojo de zafiro parpadeó, y sonrió, "¿Puedo seguir jugando con Ichigo? ¡Realmente quiero conocerlo y presentarme, después de todo!"

El tono de fondo del arco iris del cabello de Ragyo se encendió brillantemente mientras consideraba la solicitud del Gran Couturier, "Pero por supuesto. Puedes jugar con Ichigo todo lo que quieras. Solo recuerda que te comportes".

Juntando sus manos una vez más mientras saltaba del escritorio, su cuerpo flotando suavemente hacia el piso sin un sonido, la mente de Nui Harime inmediatamente comenzó a planear todo lo posible que pudiera hacer con Ichigo en el futuro. Hinchando sus mejillas hacia afuera mientras recordaba el otro negocio que todavía tenía que hacer, recuerdos de hace seis meses frescos en su mente, Nui Harime resopló mientras dejaba a Ragyo a sus pensamientos, "Realmente me molesta que ya no pueda jugar con Isshin. Es mucho más divertido con el que relacionarse con el otro Isshin ".

Los ojos de Ragyo se estrecharon cuando la sonrisa en su rostro se redujo, "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir refiriéndote a ese hombre como Isshin?"

 _xxx_

"Pareces bastante satisfecho con los eventos del día, Milady".

Sentada en una silla, vestida con una túnica blanca ajustada atada suavemente alrededor de su cintura, Satsuki sonrió gentilmente mientras sorbía el té que Soroi le ofreció, "Me conoces demasiado bien, Soroi".

Satsuki estaba bastante contento con el progreso de los eventos del día. No solo la investigación de Iori sobre cómo mejorar sus uniformes Goku fue impulsada por el ignominioso trabajo de Jack Naito en las manos de Ichigo Kurosaki, sino que cada golpe y ataque aterrizó en el recientemente degradado No-Star registrado en detalle por Inumuta, sino que finalmente fue capaz de enfrentar al adolescente que la recibió. Interferencia personal de la madre en los asuntos de la Academia Honnouji. A pesar de que estaba impresionada con la capacidad de Ichigo Kurosaki para luchar contra un Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas, una hazaña que anteriormente había logrado solo con su Elite Four, no había esperado que la adolescente de cabello naranja siguiera los movimientos de Bakuzan.

Soroi Mitsuzou dio un paso atrás, la bandeja de plata esterlina sostenida delicadamente en sus manos, e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, "Perdona mi franqueza, pero no puedo recordar haberle visto tan obsesionado con otra persona".

"Fija que dices ..."

La sonrisa de Satsuki se desvaneció mientras miraba a través de los grandes ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared de sus habitaciones privadas. Mirando a la luna perezosamente flotando en el cielo, la habitación casi oscura iluminada con un pálido resplandor blanco, la heredera de Kiryuin se detuvo momentáneamente antes de terminar: "Admito que mi impresión inicial de Ichigo Kurosaki era inexacta. Es mucho más hábil e inteligente de lo que indican los datos de Inumuta, pero todavía hay demasiadas variables sobre su traslado a la Academia Honnouji. Sin mencionar el uniforme que llevaba puesto ... "

A pesar de la imposibilidad de la situación, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en posesión de un Kamui real. Ella había notado por primera vez las peculiaridades de su uniforme de color único durante la lucha de Ichigo contra Jack Naito, pero no fue hasta que se enfrentó a la adolescente de cabello naranja que pudo confirmar su hipótesis. Durante esa confrontación, la pregunta de dónde logró Ichigo adquirir su Kamui fue lo que tenía en mente. Kamui, por definición, se tejió completamente a partir de Life Fibers, que tenía que venir de Revocs. O alguien en Revocs creó el Kamui de Ichigo o existió un tercero que poseía la experiencia necesaria y las Fibras de Vida para crear una obra maestra de ese tipo.

Cómo se las arregló para domesticar a su Kamui era otra pregunta que atormentaba la mente de Satsuki. De acuerdo con la explicación bastante morbosa de su madre, los seres humanos que un Kamui considera indignos de llevarlos son triturados y comidos lenta y dolorosamente por el uniforme de Life Fiber. Que Ichigo pudiera usar un Kamui tan casualmente sin mostrar ningún signo de fatiga o agotamiento dijo maravillas sobre su fortaleza mental. Junketsu, el Kamui que su padre llamaba su vestido de novia, requería de alguien con una gran fortaleza espiritual y mental para domesticarlo.

"¿Dices que estoy obsesionado con Ichigo Kurosaki?" Satsuki murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba, "Quizás hay algo de verdad en tus palabras, Soroi, pero no importa cómo me siento sobre el tema, Ichigo sigue siendo una espina en mi costado. Si resulta ser un enemigo, lo haré. No dudare en abatirlo sin piedad. Si mi madre consideraba oportuno enviarlo a la Academia de Honnouji, solo puedo suponer que está al tanto de mis planes ".

Los ojos de Soroi se agacharon ante las palabras de Satsuki antes de preguntar respetuosamente: "¿Qué planeas hacer con respecto a Lady Ragyo?"

Doblando las manos frente a su boca, los labios de Satsuki se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras respondía: "Mi madre sabiendo de mis planes podría ser una ventaja para nosotros. Si ella cree que sabe todo lo que he planeado, sus movimientos serán predecibles. Mientras ella sigue pensando que me quedo en la oscuridad, ignorando sus maquinaciones detrás de la escena, Inumuta y los demás activarán varios planes de contingencia para asegurarse de que todo funcione según lo programado ".

"Muy bien, Milady," Soroi colocó un brazo sobre su pecho y agachó la cabeza, "¿Habrá algo más?"

Satsuki negó con la cabeza, "Deseo que me dejen sola".

Mientras Soroi dejaba a Satsuki a sus propios pensamientos, el anciano mayordomo colocando la tetera llena de té en la mesa antes de salir de la habitación, inclinó la cabeza hacia los grandes ventanales con vista a la Academia Honnouji y la ciudad que se extendía hacia la Bahía de Tokio. Había una tormenta acercándose en el horizonte. Satsuki no sabía cuándo llegaría, pero estaba segura de que todos los involucrados sentirían su impacto. Para emerger como el único vencedor en el conflicto que se avecinaba, Satsuki necesitaba asegurarse de que sus fuerzas estuvieran adecuadamente preparadas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ta, Ta, Taaaaaaaaaaaa. Eeelo aquí… el nombre del Kamui de Ichigo… MUGETSU. Chille como nena cuando lo nombró así. Enserio, yo no me lo esperaba. Creí que sería otro tipo de nombre. Pero Mugetsu? Seeeee. No lo cambio por nada.**

 **Ahora. Cómo serán los siguientes eventos? Seguirán tal cual? O habrá cambios. A propósito de cambios. Ragyo e Isshin se conocen por bastante tiempo? Que mierda fue lo que hizo ella para que Isshin estuviera tan cabreado. Sigan leyendo, y lo sabrán.**

 **Ya queda poco para que Ryuko aparezca. Será igual que en la serie? O habrá cambios para ello.**

 **Eso sería todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	6. Capitulo 6: No puedo ayudarme a mi mismo

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 6: No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo

 _Así que aquí está la versión revisada del capítulo 6. Tiene al menos 1.300 palabras más que el capítulo original, pero el punto principal es que he corregido los errores gramaticales, los orificios de la trama, la estructura de las oraciones y las conversaciones, las extrañas interacciones de caracteres o las caracterizaciones y, por último, editado en unas cuantas pistas y pistas de presagio sutil que realmente te harán adivinar. Espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que realmente me tomé el tiempo y el esfuerzo para solucionarlo._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 6 - No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo**

Dos días después de que accediera a dejar que Mugetsu fuera usado por él, Ichigo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber analizado las cosas. El problema no era que él, o mejor dicho ella, como sugería la voz de Mugetsu, le mintió. Por el contrario, desde el momento en que se puso el Mugetsu completamente despierto, Ichigo había sentido un curso de poder a través de su cuerpo que recordaba cuando era un shinigami sustituto. Por supuesto, había diferencias sutiles entre sus poderes de shinigami y Mugetsu, pero era una sensación muy refrescante no sentirse completamente impotente.

" **_Acabo de sentir que tu presión sanguínea y tu ritmo cardíaco aumentan, Ichigo_** " , la voz femenina de Mugetsu tenía un toque de preocupación cuando los ojos de su uniforme parpadearon y miraron a Ichigo, "¿ ** _Te sientes bien?"_**

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso", murmuró Ichigo mientras cubría su boca como si quisiera bostezar.

Ahí estaba el principal problema que tenía con Mugetsu. Si bien podía escuchar cada palabra que decía su Kamui con absoluta claridad, el problema era que nadie más podía. Cuando Mugetsu le había hablado por primera vez fuera de la intimidad de su dormitorio, había estado en medio de una de sus clases y casi le había asustado. Ichigo había mirado a su alrededor rápidamente, pensando que los otros estudiantes lo estarían mirando extrañamente. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos parecía haber oído nada. Aparentemente, él era el único que podía escuchar la voz de Mugetsu, lo cual fue un alivio. No quería tener que explicar por qué su uniforme escolar estaba hablando.

El problema fue responderle a Mugetsu sin parecer una locura. Había intentado muchas cosas para preservar la imagen de su cordura, desde cubrirse la boca al hablar con Mugetsu o esperar hasta que estuviera solo antes de responder. Eso no detuvo las miradas que estaba comenzando a recibir de los otros estudiantes, a pesar de sus precauciones. El único que no encontró su comportamiento extraño fue, por supuesto, Mako, quien dijo que no encontró nada malo en que Ichigo se hiciera amigo de su uniforme escolar.

" ¿ ** _Sigues preocupado por Satsuki Kiryuin_**?"

"Sí", Ichigo se volvió hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio de la Honnouji Academy que estaba debajo. "Tengo la sensación de que ella sabe de ti, incluido lo que eres".

" ¿ ** _Qué planeas hacer_**?" Los ojos de Mugetsu giraron hacia arriba en un intento de hacer contacto visual con Ichigo, " ** _Sabes que con mi poder, ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ti_** ".

"No quiero pelear con ella", dijo Ichigo con un suspiro, "Si ella sabe que eres un Kamui, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto hasta que ella nos enfrente. Si tienes razón, Mugetsu, sobre que tu poder es demasiado para Satsuki, entonces ella no nos enfrentará por un tiempo. Eso debería darme suficiente tiempo para pensar en un plan ".

" **_Tienes un punto, Ichigo_** ", reconoció Mugetsu antes de agregar: "¿ ** _Cuándo me vas a dar más sangre y transformarte en mi verdadera forma_**?"

"Cuando tengo ganas", Ichigo le recordó a Mugetsu con un toque de molestia en su voz, "Como te dije hace unos minutos, no hay razón para que me transforme en tu verdadera forma sin una razón lo suficientemente buena. ¿Por qué seguir molestándome al respecto? "

" **_Porque no lo entiendes_** ", dijo Mugetsu sonando tanto insultada como molesta mientras hablaba, " ** _Kamui está hecha para pelear. Llevarme y no pelear es un insulto directo a mi poder. ¿No te gusta llevarme, Ichigo?"_**

"Oye", Ichigo sintió una punzada de culpa al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera había molestado a su Kamui. "No dije que nunca me transformaría. Es solo que sin una buena razón para hacerlo, la transformación sería un completo desperdicio de tu poder."

Mugetsu miró a Ichigo por un largo y tenso momento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y la escuchó suspirar mentalmente, " ** _Entiendo tu lógica, Ichigo, pero prométeme que dentro de uno o dos días ejercerás todo mi poder. No lo hago. No sé por qué no activé mi verdadera forma al ser usado por ti, así que ¿puedes hacer eso_**?"

La súplica en el tono de Mugetsu hizo que Ichigo se sintiera como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Suspirando y frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, accedió y dijo: "Bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta".

"¡ **_No te decepcionará_**!" Mugetsu prácticamente gritó de alegría e Ichigo se alegró de que nadie más pudiera escuchar su voz. Le hubiera resultado muy difícil explicar por qué hablaba su uniforme escolar: " ** _Con mi poder a tu disposición, ¡no habrá límite para lo que puedes hacer_**!"

"No te emociones demasiado. Todavía tenemos que descubrir por qué -"

"Hola Ichigo!"

Para sorpresa completa y total de Ichigo, Mako Mankanshoku se deslizó de la nada a su lado. Mientras miraba por el pasillo que había estado vacío hacía un momento, Mako sonrió y saludó a Ichigo. "¡Buenos días, Ichigo! ¡Anoche dormí muy bien! ¿Disfrutaste tu primer día de clases? El primer día siempre es el más difícil porque Lady Satsuki hace que el Comité Disciplinario intimide a todos ".

"Hasta ahora ha estado bien", respondió Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "Solo moverse en este lugar es tan confuso".

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso", Mako agitó su mano frente a su cara, "Todos se acostumbran a los giros de la escuela con el tiempo. Si no lo haces, tu cuerpo se encontrará de una manera u otro."

"Eso es perturbador", Ichigo encontró desconcertante la falta de respeto de Mako por las vidas de sus compañeros de estudios, pero nuevamente, Gamagori golpeó a esa estudiante ayer antes de desnudarlo y matarlo. Si cosas como esas ocurrieran diariamente en la Academia Honnouji, entonces Ichigo podría ver por qué Mako podría no encontrar la situación moralmente repugnante.

"Entonces, ¿qué clase tienes a continuación?" Mako juntó las manos y preguntó: "Vengo de matemáticas. No veo por qué la gente siempre piensa que no pertenezco a la clase. Realmente no presto atención, pero todo el mundo estaba muy molesto conmigo el año pasado". "

Ichigo sabía que no debería preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo, "¿Qué hiciste?"

Mako pensó profundamente durante un par de segundos antes de responder: "No lo sé. La maestra le estaba contando algo a Riemann y dijo que nadie había podido resolver el problema. Recuerdo fruncir el ceño, diciendo que él estaba equivocado y luego Se desmayó por un tiempo, pero aparentemente hablé y hablé por un tiempo realmente largo. Cuando terminé, el profesor parecía realmente sorprendido. Tenía la boca abierta y todo y le dije que si no cerraba, las moscas irían directamente a la fue como una cueva o algo así. Cuando me preguntó si escribí algo, le dije que sí y le mostré una foto de mi casa. No sé por qué se echó a llorar después ".

"Eso suena… interesante, Mako," Ichigo no sabía qué hacer con la historia de Mako, pero por el modo en que ella tendía a exagerar las cosas a su alrededor, él se inclinaba hacia ella haciendo todo el asunto.

"¡Seguro que lo es!" Mako le dio un pulgar a Ichigo antes de jadear, "¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Adivina lo que me pasó hoy, Ichigo!"

"Me rindo. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Hice un nuevo amigo!" Mako exclamó alegremente mientras se estiraba hacia un lado y retiró a Ryuko Matoi, que estaba visiblemente confundido, que parecía tan perplejo acerca de lo que estaba pasando como Ichigo. Felizmente ignorante del estado mental de su nuevo amigo, Mako señaló el golpe rojo en el cabello de Ryuko y continuó: "¡Esta es Ryuko, mi nueva amiga! ¡Está en casi todas mis clases y todo! La conocí esta mañana después de enseñarle a Mataro una valiosa lección sobre faltar a la escuela y asaltar personas!

Todavía acostumbrándose a la aleatoriedad de Mako y la energía aparentemente infinita, Ryuko levantó débilmente una mano y dijo: "Oye".

"No te preocupes por Mako", Ichigo le hizo un gesto de saludo a Ryuko mientras Mako se giraba hacia la ventana, "Ella no está realmente allí".

Suspirando mentalmente de alivio al darme cuenta de que Ichigo no se parecía en nada a Mako y en realidad era bastante normal, Ryuko dio una sonrisa relajada, "En realidad, me gusta tener a alguien como ella. Comparado con todos los demás en esta ciudad, Mako no es tan malo".

"Dímelo a mí", se quejó Ichigo. Personalmente, él estaba tratando de comprender el concepto de cómo todos los estudiantes de One-Star se veían e incluso sonaban idénticos.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa con tu uniforme?" Ryuko se inclinó para mirar más de cerca los ojos de Mugetsu. Mientras Ryuko examinaba a Mugetsu, Ichigo se alegró de que Kamui no tuviera que parpadear, "Raro, es casi como si me estuviera mirando. Freaky".

" **_Ichigo_** ," dijo Mugetsu con preocupación, " ** _Ella me está asustando"._**

"Eh?" Ryuko se volvió hacia Mako, que estaba mirando a una mariposa volando afuera, "¿Dices algo Mako?"

"¿Qué?" Mako parpadeó como un búho mientras apartaba la vista de la mariposa, "¿Dije algo? No recuerdo haber dicho nada".

"No importa," Ryuko se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos, "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, ¿eh?" Ryuko sonrió maliciosamente, "Ese es todo el nombre que tienes, fresa".

"Significa 'proteger una cosa' no fresa!"

"¡Ichigo tiene razón Ryuko!" Mako intervino: "Odia cuando la gente lo llama Strawberry. Por eso, ayer mismo golpeó a varios estudiantes de una estrella que no dejarían de llamarlo así. Fue increíble ver a cinco personas amontonadas en una pila".

"¿Estudiantes de una estrella?" Ryuko miró hacia arriba mientras trataba de recordar algo, "¿No son esas personas que parecen clones o algo así?"

Ichigo intentó responder, pero Mako de repente se deslizó entre él y Ryuko, con una expresión decidida en su rostro, "¡Ryuko es como tú, Ichigo! Es una estudiante transferida que llegó esta misma mañana".

"De hecho, llegué ayer", corrigió Ryuko, "¿Así que también eres un estudiante transferido, Ichigo?"

"Sí, mi papá y yo llegamos hace unos días para esa estúpida mierda del Día de Evaluación de Estudiantes", se quejó Ichigo, "fue una pérdida total de tiempo".

"No es una pérdida total de tiempo", protestó Mako desafiante, "¡Ese examen es lo que determina tu estado inicial aquí en la Academia Honnouji! ¡Solo un idiota ignorará la puntuación que obtiene!"

Hubo un incómodo silencio cuando Ichigo dejó que lo que Mako acaba de decir se hundiera en su cabeza. Después de averiguar cuál era su puntuación, Ichigo había sido visitado por Gamagori. El gigante de un adolescente había dicho que su puntuación era lo suficientemente alta como para otorgarle un uniforme de una estrella. Ichigo había echado un vistazo al uniforme con una estrella negra de cuatro puntas encima antes de decir que no lo quería. Decir que Gamagori se había enfadado sería una subestimación.

"Te gustaría el padre de Ichigo, Ryuko", dijo Mako con entusiasmo, "¡Es genial!"

Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron de miedo cuando la idea de que Mako se encontrara con su padre entró en su mente. Le había llevado años aprender a lidiar con la propia estupidez y locura de su padre. Si Mako se encontrara con su padre, podría resultar demasiado para él, "¿Cuándo conociste a mi padre?"

"¡Fue durante el Día de Evaluación de Estudiantes!" Mako exclamó exuberantemente: "Después de que terminé la prueba y salí a pasear afuera, vi a este anciano mostrándole fotografías a un grupo de estudiantes. Quería ver las fotografías, así que le pregunté, cortésmente por supuesto, si podía. El simpático hombre se sonrojó y me los mostró. Dijo que si alguna vez iba a Karakura Town, a la clínica Kurosaki, ¡porque la puerta de Isshin Kurosaki siempre está abierta para un amigo de Ichigo! "

Ichigo gruñó y palmeó la cara ante la descripción del comportamiento de su padre. Justo cuando pensó que su padre lo dejó en paz y sin dañar su reputación más de lo que ya lo hizo, descubre que nada había cambiado. Solo podía esperar que lo que su padre hiciera o dijera no se propagara a través de la vid de la escuela.

"¿El nombre de tu papá es Isshin?" El cabello de Ryuko ensombreció sus ojos mientras hacía la pregunta.

"Sí," Ichigo se encogió de hombros, "El bastardo siempre está haciendo cosas como esta para enojarme. El hombre es un médico y, sin embargo, actúa como un niño cuando no estoy con él para darle un poco de sentido. Lo increíble es que nunca ha perdido a un paciente. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

"Es solo que ..." Ryuko se volvió y comenzó a alejarse de él, "... el nombre de mi padre era Isshin".

Ichigo captó el significado de la declaración de Ryuko pero no dijo nada mientras observaba a Ryuko alejarse con Mako pisándole los talones, ajeno como siempre a sus alrededores. Cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron entre la multitud, Ichigo gimió: "Hombre, me siento como un imbécil".

" **_No podrías haber sabido que su padre estaba muerto o que compartió un nombre con tu propio padre_** ", declaró Mugetsu de hecho.

"Sí", admitió Ichigo, "pero sigo sintiendo que debería disculparme con ella".

" **_Disculpa por qué_**?" Mugetsu preguntó: " ** _No hiciste nada malo. Parece que su padre falleció hace poco. Tal vez sea mejor dejar que se calme antes de hablar con ella_** ".

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero todavía quiero disculparme".

Cuando Ichigo comenzó a perseguir a Ryuko y Mako, encontró una mano firme en su hombro que lo detenía.

"Oye, ahora", dijo una voz más vieja, "¿A dónde crees que vas, joven?"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y vio a Aikuro Mikisugi de pie detrás de él. El profesor de historia de aspecto perezoso y siempre desaliñado miró a Ichigo por detrás de sus gruesas gafas antes de pasar la mano que actualmente no sostenía el hombro de Ichigo a través de su pelo azul peludo, "cabello naranja ... debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki. Es un alivio que finalmente pude encontrarte. Eres como la única persona en la Academia de Honnouji con un cabello tan único, pero fue bastante difícil de ubicar ".

"¿Qué deseas?" Ichigo sacó su hombro del agarre de Aikuro y frunció el ceño, "Tengo un lugar donde estar".

"Ah, no tan rápido", Aikuro movió un dedo a sabiendas, "surgió un pequeño problema relacionado con tu transcripción. Resulta que hubo una confusión entre tu registro y el de otro estudiante. Aunque eso no es algo malo, tardará por lo menos una semana para que se envíen por fax sus registros correspondientes. Mientras tanto, debe realizar un examen de ubicación para determinar qué clases toma ".

"¿Prueba de nivel?" Un sentimiento de temor se filtró en el alma de Ichigo al pensar en una prueba estandarizada, "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Aikuro se inclinó hacia adelante y señaló su cara. "¿Te parece que esta cara no es segura? Ahora vamos, Ichigo. La prueba no es tan mala. Tu transcripción dice que eres un niño inteligente, así que estoy seguro de que eres una figura, todo lo suficientemente rápido ".

"¡Oh!" Aikuro exclamó mientras recordaba algo importante: "No tienes que preocuparte por perderte tu próxima clase. Ya lo he aclarado con tu profesor. Ahora vamos, mi clase está en el sexto piso".

Al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de disculparse con Ryuko hasta que, al menos, después de que terminara el examen de ubicación estúpida, Ichigo siguiera a regañadientes a Aikuro a través de la Academia Honnouji.

" **_Algo sobre esto no me sienta bien_** ", dijo Mugetsu , " **_mantente en guardia Ichigo_** ".

"Lo sé, Mugetsu," susurró.

 _xxx_

"¡Oye, espera Ryuko!"

Mako Mankanshoku corrió por los pasillos de la Academia Honnouji en busca de su nuevo mejor amigo. Alcanzando a Ryuko justo afuera del edificio, ella agitó sus brazos frenéticamente en el aire cuando Ryuko gimió y golpeó su mano contra su cara, "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Ryuko?"

"¡Actué como un completo idiota!" Ryuko gruñó bajo la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué tuvo que exagerar así cuando escuchó el nombre del padre de Ichigo? Mucha gente se llamaba Isshin en Japón. El hecho de que sus padres tuvieran el mismo nombre fue simplemente una coincidencia, pero la forma en que ella actuó hizo que Ryuko se sintiera como un imbécil desconsiderado.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!" Mako respondió con indiferencia cuando, al parecer, trató de hacer desaparecer los problemas de Ryuko. "¡Ichigo puede parecer un delincuente, pero en realidad es muy bueno! ¡Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le importa lo que sucedió!"

Ryuko frunció el ceño al recordar algo importante, "Oye Mako, ¿quién es el mejor perro en esta escuela?"

"¡Por qué eso es simple!" Mako juntó las manos y respiró profundamente, "¡Es ... Bow, Ryuko! ¡Bow!"

Ryuko no tuvo tiempo de entender por qué estaba entrando en pánico antes de que Mako, con una sorprendente fuerza, se agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y forzó su cabeza hacia abajo. Después de varios segundos de lucha, Ryuko logró liberarse del control de Mako. Agachándose debajo de la línea de estudiantes que rápidamente se habían formado alrededor de ellos dos, Ryuko miró y vio a un hombre grande caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Parece que está a cargo aquí", murmuró ella.

"¡Sip!" Mako dijo mientras aún se inclinaba, "¡Es un tres estrellas!"

Ryuko miró detenidamente al hombre. Claro que se veía fuerte y probablemente podría derrotarla en una pelea directa, pero lo que sea que lo hizo le sorprendió, "¿Qué demonios es un Tres Estrellas?"

"Su nombre es Ira Gamagori, uno de los Elite Four y el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario del Consejo Estudiantil", explicó Mako, "Él es muy, muy fuerte y fuerte. Comparado con los estudiantes sin estrellas como tú y yo, podría derrotarnos. ¡Con ambas manos atadas a la espalda! "

"No-Star?"

"¡Olvidé que eres un estudiante transferido!" Mako se golpeó en la cara antes de explicar: "Los uniformes escolares de Honnouji Academy son muy especiales y pueden otorgarte poderes increíbles si los llevas. Estos uniformes Goku pueden convertirte en un superhéroe. La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil Satsuki Kiryuin les da a los estudiantes uniformes Goku según sus capacidades y fuerza de voluntad. Para resumir una historia realmente corta, ¡los uniformes Goku son increíbles! ¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo? "

Todo estaba empezando a tener sentido para Ryuko. Sacudiendo la cabeza y entornando los ojos en contemplación, se detuvo momentáneamente antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿qué dices es que ella es la encargada de este lugar?"

"¡Sí Sí!" Mako asintió con entusiasmo: "Lady Satsuki está a cargo y todo, pero si estás buscando hacerla su amiga, ya se ha tomado. ¡Un vecino de la recepción me ha dicho que Lady Satsuki está interesada en nuestro querido amigo, Ichigo!"

Ryuko volvió su atención de la luz cada vez más brillante que emanaba de su izquierda, "¿Ichigo? ¿Cómo la conoce?"

"Es uno de los nueve grandes misterios de la Academia Honnouji", respondió Mako de forma críptica. "Nadie sabe por qué Lady Satsuki está interesada en Ichigo. Solo ha estado aquí unos días y cada vez que lo veo está solo leyendo o hablando con su Uniforme. ¡Una vez vi a Lady Satsuki hablar con él casi como si fueran iguales! ¡Era una visión tan extraña ya que soy como su único amigo! "

"No dices ..." Ryuko hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en su interacción limitada con Ichigo. No había parecido el tipo de persona con la que salía el jefe de la Academia Honnouji, pero tampoco era alguien que supiera este tipo de cosas, "¿Entonces son como una pareja?"

"¡No!" Mako negó con la cabeza, "Ichigo puede ser especial a su manera, pero Lady Satsuki está en su propia liga. Solo hay una o dos personas en todo el mundo que pueden compararse con su elegante resplandor".

Ryuko intentó y no pudo envolver su mente alrededor de la lógica de Mako. Deteniendo su tren de pensamientos antes de que pudiera causarle un dolor de cabeza, se quedó mirando el suelo y murmuró: "¿Entonces a Satsuki Kiryuin le gusta salir con Ichigo?"

"¡Quién sabe!" Mako confesó, "Pero a Ichigo no parece gustarle mucho estar cerca de Lady Satsuki. Anteayer, que fue hace dos días, estaba saliendo con Ichigo cuando Lady Satsuki apareció en un rayo de luz cegadora! Intentó para hablar con él, pero Ichigo mantuvo la boca cerrada y dijo lo menos posible. La tensión se agravó tanto que pensé que el ceño de Ichigo quedaría grabado permanentemente en su rostro. ¡Ah, hable del demonio! ¡Aquí viene ella! "

Al darse cuenta de que la luz brillante que había ignorado anteriormente no se había desvanecido sino que en realidad se había vuelto más brillante, Ryuko se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de su edad que descendía lentamente los pasos translúcidos. Estrechando sus ojos cuando notó que el contenido parecía adornar la cara de Satsuki, como si dijera que todos eran indignos de su atención, Ryuko gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras calmaba sus nervios. Si iba a confrontar a Satsuki sobre la muerte de su padre, ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar esa oportunidad sin al menos intentarlo. Levantándose e ignorando la extraña sensación de debilidad en sus rodillas, Ryuko dio un paso adelante directamente en el camino de Satsuki.

"¿Así que debes ser el gran tiro aquí?" Ryuko se burló arrogantemente mientras sostenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su blazer para ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía, "Tengo una pregunta para ti".

"¡Tú perra!" Varios de los estudiantes de One-Star que rodeaban a Ryuko saltaron fuera de lugar hacia ella, "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lady Satsuki!"

Ryuko permitió que la funda de guitarra de plata en su espalda cayera al suelo con un golpe. Agarrando el asa mientras giraba alrededor de su tobillo, golpeó la caja en la cara del agresor más cercano antes de usar su impulso para golpear a los demás estudiantes. Cuando los estudiantes de One-Star volaron hacia atrás alejándose de ella, ya sea inconsciente o cerca de ella, Ryuko desató los pestillos de la caja y sacó una hoja roja brillante.

"¡Oh no! ¡Ryuko!" Mako gritó sorprendida mientras observaba a su mejor y más reciente amigo girar la extraña espada que estaba en el estuche en lugar de una guitarra alrededor de su muñeca. Por mucho que Mako deseara poder hacer algo genial y asombroso como eso, sabía que si lo intentaba acabaría teniendo un horrible accidente industrial, "¡Dios mío, es una gran tijera!"

"Así es, Mako. Esta hoja proveniente de un par de tijeras gigantes", Ryuko no apartó los ojos de Kiryuin, con el ceño fruncido de Satsuki, mientras explicaba: "Supongo que por la expresión del rostro de tu querido presidente, ella ha visto algo así antes. ¿Tengo razón, Satsuki Kiryuin? "

Satsuki miró a Ryuko burlonamente mientras su mente giraba a toda velocidad. Pensar que después de todo este tiempo la otra mitad de la hoja de tijera, el arma diseñada para cortar y destruir las fibras de vida y una herramienta crítica para la finalización de su plan, terminará siendo entregada directamente a su puerta. La ironía era tan poética que Satsuki se permitió sonreír, "¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Qué vas a hacer si tengo ... Ryuko Matoi?"

Algo sobre la forma en que Satsuki habló, llenó de rabia a Ryuko, "Maldita sea. Eres la mujer con la Hoja de Tijera, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez," Satsuki se encogió de hombros con frialdad antes de preguntar: "Si dijera que sí, ¿qué harías al respecto?"

Ryuko apretó los dientes y subió las escaleras hacia Satsuki con su Scissor Blade en alto a su lado. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que Satsuki Kiryuin era la mujer que asesinó a su padre a sangre fría hace tantos meses. Ella habría muerto esa noche también si no hubiera salido corriendo de la casa antes de que explotara la bomba. Saltando en el aire, con su Hoja de tijera en un agarre inverso, Ryuko descendió hacia Satsuki mientras gritaba, "¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Diez! ¡Ken! ¡Diversión! ¡Sai!"

Justo antes de que la punta de su Hoja de Tijera pudiera tocar un solo cabello en la cabeza de Satsuki, Ryuko se encontró cegada por un enorme guante de boxeo que envió a su cuerpo a dar vueltas por el aire en dirección opuesta. Moviéndose por el suelo varias veces, su cara y su cuerpo acumulando varios cortes y rasguños, Ryuko clavó su Hoja de tijera en el suelo mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse. Mirando a su nuevo oponente mientras Satsuki Kiryuin continuaba observando cuidadosamente, Ryuko escupió en el suelo y empujó su cuerpo para levantarse. Quienquiera que la haya golpeado tiene un puñetazo muy fuerte. Dando vuelta la hoja de tijera en sus manos para que el borde quedara hacia arriba, Ryuko ignoró el dolor persistente en todo su cuerpo y se preparó para enfrentar a su nuevo rival.

"¡Ven entonces!" Ryuko gritó mientras corría hacia su diminuto oponente.

 _xxx_

"Mi, mi", dijo Aikuro mientras miraba fijamente a través de un par de binoculares en el patio, "Los niños en estos días. No tienen idea de cómo funcionan las cosas".

Ichigo ignoró el intento de Aikuro de hablar un poco para enfocarse en su prueba, pero al responder pregunta tras pregunta, cada vez estaba más claro que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Aikuro había dicho que esta era una prueba de nivel, lo que significaba que debía contener material del mismo nivel que el que ofrecía Karakura High School, pero era demasiado fácil. Aparte de tal vez una o dos preguntas que necesitaba unos minutos para pensar, Ichigo no había encontrado nada difícil al respecto. Era casi demasiado fácil.

"Pero, de nuevo," Aikuro continuó divagando, ignorante de la creciente molestia de Ichigo con él. Ryuko Matoi y Mako Mankanshoku acababan de aparecer en el patio y parecía que Satsuki Kiryuin estaba a punto de bajar por alguna razón, "Al crecer, no tenía nada tan sofisticado como un uniforme Goku para aumentar mi fuerza. y la velocidad más allá de la de un humano normal. Es casi injusto, pero no puedes decir lo mismo, ¿puedes Ichigo? Después de todo, un uniforme Goku no es nada comparado con tu Kamui ".

El lápiz en la mano de Ichigo casi se partió a la mitad cuando Aikuro admitió perezosamente que sabía que estaba usando un Kamui.

" ¿ ** _Cómo me conoce Ichigo?"_** Dijo Mugetsu con voz de pánico. Si un Kamui pudiera sudar, estaría goteando con él, "¡ ** _Él no debería saber sobre mí_**!"

Al darse cuenta de que toda la prueba había sido una farsa para dejarlo solo, Ichigo se levantó y miró a Aikuro, "¿Cómo sabes sobre mi Kamui?"

"La respuesta a tu pregunta es bastante simple, Ichigo," Aikuro se quitó las gafas de niebla y de repente se vio rodeado por una luz púrpura brillante, "¡Sé casi todo sobre Kamui y las Fibras de Vida que las componen!"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Ichigo estaba asustado y perturbado por lo que estaba viendo. Un segundo Aikuro era un profesor perezoso y desmotivado y al siguiente, de repente envejeció y se convirtió en alguien que parecía que debería haber sido un modelo. Al ver a Aikuro adoptar una postura, Ichigo expresó su preocupación: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

" ¿ ** _Por qué se está despojando de su ropa Ichigo_**?" Preguntó Mugetsu con voz asustada.

"El uniforme escolar que llevas es lo que se conoce como Kamui", explicó Aikuro, ignorando la reacción de sorpresa de Ichigo. Cambiando rápidamente a una postura diferente, continuó: "Los kamui son prendas creadas exclusivamente a partir de Life Fibers. Son, en esencia, el mejor uniforme Goku en términos de potencia, velocidad y fuerza. Si bien hay muchos defectos y debilidades en los uniformes Goku. Kamui no tiene ninguno de ellos. También pueden adaptarse y cambiarse para adaptarse a la mayoría de las situaciones en las que se encuentra el usuario".

"Todo eso está muy bien," Ichigo desvió su mirada del creciente y perturbador Aikuro, "Pero ponte tu maldita ropa de nuevo".

"No te molestes por mi cuerpo, Ichigo", advirtió Aikuro con severidad. Cuando su camisa de repente se desabotonó y cayó sobre sus hombros, continuó explicando mientras ignoraba la contracción que se desarrollaba en el ojo de Ichigo: "Kamui requiere la sangre de su portador para funcionar a plena potencia. Si el portador no es digno o se niega a dar Sangre, los kamui no podrán alcanzar su poder total y volverán a hibernar ".

"Al diablo con esto", a pesar de que la información era increíblemente útil, Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a pararse y ver a un hombre adulto desnudarse. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, dijo: "No necesito pararme aquí y ver cómo te desnudas como un maldito pervertido".

Antes de que estuviera a medio camino de la puerta, Aikuro se deslizó delante de él. Ahora faltaba por completo la camisa de la maestra, lo que significaba que lo único entre Ichigo y una visita a un terapeuta era un par de pantalones. Cambiando de postura una vez más, Aikuro preguntó: "¿Sabes qué es una Fibra de Vida, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Caramba", respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente, "es una pregunta difícil. ¿Por qué no lo pienso y vuelvo en otro momento?"

"Fibras de vida ..." Aikuro se desvaneció cuando la luz púrpura que brillaba alrededor de él creció en intensidad, "... son fibras que de alguna manera han ganado vida propia. Esta vida recién encontrada permite que se mezclen en ropa para situaciones ofensivas y defensivas. Nadie sabe de dónde procedía originalmente Life Fibers ni cómo pueden realizar tales hazañas magníficas. Algunos creen que son simplemente un secreto comercial de Revocs. Un mero invento que les ha permitido convertirse en el mayor distribuidor de ropa y otras prendas de vestir en todo el mundo. mundo. Otros piensan que las Fibras de Vida son de naturaleza extraña y que han venido a la tierra con un propósito siniestro ".

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos se cerraron firmemente mientras observaba lo que Aikuro le estaba diciendo: "¿Cuál es el punto de decirme todo esto?"

"El punto, Ichigo," planteó Aikuro antes de continuar, "es que tu Kamui es más especial de lo que crees. Que yo sepa, solo debería haber tres Kamui en existencia y el tuyo no está entre ellos. La pregunta de quién podría haber creado tu Kamui me intriga ".

"¿Realmente importa quién hizo Mugetsu?" Preguntó Ichigo, molestia evidente en su voz.

"Supongo que no", admitió Aikuro con seriedad antes de que él, para gran horror de Ichigo, comenzara a desabrocharse los pantalones. "Hay una última cosa que debo mencionar. Desde que me enteré de tu Kamui en tan poco tiempo de aviso, tomó una poco engrasado de palmas pero tengo - "

Fue en ese momento en el tiempo que Ichigo, en un esfuerzo por preservar su masculinidad y mantener su cordura intacta, levantó su brazo y golpeó a Aikuro en la mandíbula. Cuando el nudista encubierto se desplomó en el suelo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, Ichigo dio un paso adelante y se alzó sobre él.

"Aclaremos una cosa", gruñó Ichigo mientras chasqueaba los nudillos, "Te quitas una prenda más de ropa y no te despiertas durante una semana".

Sentándose y frotándose la mejilla, Aikuro hizo un puchero insatisfecho mientras señalaba su escritorio: "En el segundo cajón inferior encontrará algo útil para el futuro. Piense en ello como un regalo de alguien que entiende su situación. . "

"¿Por qué debería creerte?"

"Porque, Ichigo", Aikuro se puso de pie sin sentir el menor dolor en su cara. "A diferencia de lo que quieras creer, mi interés en ti es puramente académico e intelectual. Encontrar a un Kamui siendo usado por alguien sin conexiones con Revocs es una sorpresa no solo para mí, sino para el grupo para el que trabajo. Quiero ver hasta dónde llegarás con Mugetsu ".

Mientras aún sospechaba de Aikuro, especialmente después de que comenzó a desnudarse, Ichigo se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el cajón. En su interior encontró algo completamente inesperado. Sentado solo en el cajón era un fregadero. Levantándolo y dándole la vuelta en sus manos, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Para qué es esto?"

Al aumentar la velocidad de su bragueta para mantener su disfraz como un maestro normal, pero perezoso y desmotivado, Aikuro respondió: "Así, Ichigo, es cómo alimentarás sangre a Mugetsu. Normalmente, un Kamui puede extraer suficiente sangre a través de la piel para mantente despierto pero eso es solo después de que se hayan transformado una vez. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido en tu rostro, veo que todavía no has usado la forma real de Mugetsu ".

Agarrando el pañuelo de la mano de Ichigo, Aikuro señaló las dos bandas azules que lo rodeaban. Mientras los presionaba hacia adentro, haciendo que emergieran las agujas gemelas que estaban escondidas en su interior, Aikuro explicó: "Cuando presionas tu mano contra el manguito, disparará dos agujas extremadamente afiladas en tu hombro. Eso debería permitir que suficiente sangre llegue a Mugetsu para iniciar Su transformación. Aunque ... "

A Ichigo no le gustaba la forma en que Aikuro se apagaba, "¿Aunque qué?"

Aikuro se echó a reír nerviosamente mientras le entregaba el manguito a Ichigo, "No sé cómo endulzar esto así que solo lo diré. Kamui está destinado a cubrir la menor cantidad de piel posible ... por varias razones demasiado largas y complejas para mí para explicar. Si eso no es lo suficientemente malo, cada uno de los tres Kamui que conozco fueron diseñados específicamente para el cuerpo femenino. No estoy muy seguro de qué pasará si activas Mugetsu ".

Una nube de depresión colgaba sobre la cabeza de Ichigo mientras trataba de no visualizar cómo se vería un Mugetsu extremadamente revelador. Tener el poder de un Kamui no significaba nada si tenía que luchar medio desnudo todo el tiempo. Finalmente, fue Mugetsu quien logró sacar a Ichigo de su funk, " ** _No te preocupes, Ichigo. Fui tejido por Urahara Kisuke específicamente para ti. No hay duda de que me adaptó para un portador masculino_** ".

"Espero que tengas razón", murmuró Ichigo mientras sujetaba el pañuelo al hombro izquierdo y lo cerraba en su lugar. Girando su hombro y asegurándose de que sus movimientos no fueran impedidos por el nuevo accesorio, Ichigo se detuvo y le preguntó a Aikuro: "Espera un segundo. Solo eres un maestro. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Creo que esa es una pregunta para otro momento ", respondió Aikuro de forma críptica mientras señalaba la ventana," ya que creo que su atención está a punto de centrarse en otra cosa ".

Enfocando la línea de visión de Aikuro, Ichigo miró por la ventana y notó una gran multitud de estudiantes reunidos debajo. Aunque al principio no pudo distinguir lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando vio a Ryuko en el extremo receptor de una golpiza bastante brutal.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí abajo? ¿Por qué nadie la está ayudando? ", Gruñó Ichigo con indignación al ver a Ryuko ser golpeado repetidamente por una serie de golpes rápidos de su diminuto oponente. Forzando la ventana y rompiendo la cerradura en el proceso, Ichigo pisó el marco e hizo un gesto a su jefe, "Hey pervertido, ¿qué tan rápido funciona esta cosa?"

"No debería tardar más de un segundo ", explicó Aikuro mientras se abrochaba la camisa y buscaba sus gafas," Aunque te recomiendo ... "

Ichigo había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Aikuro estaba diciendo tan pronto como obtuvo una respuesta. Antes de saltar de la Academia Honnouji y comenzar a caer libremente hacia el suelo, preguntó: "¿Estás listo, Mugetsu?"

" **_Por supuesto, Ichigo_** ", respondió su Kamui," **_pero debes saber que solo tendrás cuatro minutos, ya que es la primera vez que me transformo. Hacer que cuente_**."

"¡Entendido! "Ichigo golpeó su mano derecha en el pañuelo que cubría su hombro izquierdo e hizo una mueca cuando las agujas entraron en su piel. Inmediatamente después, su cuerpo fue envuelto en una brillante luz blanca con varias estrellas.

Arriba en el aula, una vez más vestido con su disfraz perezoso, Aikuro suspiró mientras observaba a Ichigo irse directamente hacia Ryuko, "... subir las escaleras. Supongo que Ichigo no es solo por paciencia, pero ¿tuvo que golpear mi hermoso rostro? Oh, bueno, por mucho que me gustaría ver a la pequeña señorita Satsuki avergonzarse, tengo que irme. Cosas por hacer y secretos por revelar y todas esas tonterías. Ahora, ¿dónde puse el control remoto de la trampilla? Hace mucho que no lo he probado, necesito asegurarme de que las baterías sigan funcionando ".

 _xxx_

"¡Eso es todo!" Takaharu Fukuroda retiró su brazo mientras se preparaba para el golpe final. Por mucho que había estado dominando la pelea, tuvo que dar crédito al estudiante transferido por la duración de este tiempo. Él ya la había golpeado con varias descargas de golpes y, sin embargo, ella todavía estaba consciente y de pie. Había estudiantes de una estrella que no habían durado tanto como ella.

"¡Aquí viene el aguijón!

Takaharu disparó hacia Ryuko, quien apenas podía pararse sobre sus pies. Agarrando débilmente la hoja de tijera roja en sus manos, la hoja temblando cada pocos segundos, Ryuko jadeó para respirar dolorosamente mientras observaba a Takaharu correr hacia ella con su brazo derecho inclinado hacia atrás. No podía creer que todas sus ambiciones y metas estuvieran a punto de terminar a manos de algún lacayo de Satsuki Kiryuin. Mientras miraba desafiante a Takaharu, Ryuko sintió que todo se detenía hasta que un brillante destello de luz azul apareció en su visión periférica.

"¿De dónde viene esa luz?

Usando uno de sus guantes de boxeo de gran tamaño para bloquear la luz, Takaharu se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por distinguir lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque no pudo ver nada, Takaharu pudo decir que todo lo que emitía esa luz brillante estaba cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo desde el edificio principal de la Academia Honnouji.

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando?" Ryuko miró la luz antes de que ella sintiera que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse. Apuñalando su Hoja de Tijera en el suelo, la hoja de Fibra de Vida endurecida perforó fácilmente la roca y el suelo, Ryuko apretó los dientes mientras hacía un esfuerzo consciente para no caerse. Su golpeo por parte del capitán del Club de Boxeo casi la había agotado y Ryuko sabía que si Takaharu no se había distraído con la luz, él la habría acabado fácilmente y nunca descubriría quién mató a su padre.

Cuando todos los estudiantes, incluido Satsuki Kiryuin, miraban fijamente a la luz que caía, repentinamente volvieron a la realidad cuando un auge sónico resonó en el aire y un gran cráter apareció en la pared de la academia a unos pocos metros sobre el suelo. Takaharu, incapaz de ver siquiera cuál era el objeto, no estaba preparado para lo que fuera para disparar hacia él más rápido de lo que él podría reaccionar. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando un estallido de dolor se extendió por su rostro, el diminuto Dos Estrellas fue enviado a través del patio hacia la pared más alejada cuando un puño blindado blanco se estrelló contra su cara.

Ryuko no sabía qué pensar cuando su oponente, la misma persona que le había estado pateando el trasero, fue expulsada de la academia por un solo golpe. Mirando paralizada donde Takaharu se había estrellado contra la pared, volvió su atención a la nube de polvo y humo que la envolvía cuando una voz familiar dijo: "Lo siento, no pude llegar antes, Ryuko".

"Ichigo?" Ryuko no sabía qué pensar, pero saber que probablemente había salvado su vida causó que su sorpresa fuera reemplazada por un alivio: "No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que sabes cómo hacer una entrada".

"Deberías salir de aquí", la voz de Ichigo resonó débilmente desde el interior del polvo, "Este tipo no se va a quedar abajo por mucho tiempo".

Ryuko estaba a punto de señalar que Ichigo había cubierto a Takaharu, pero se detuvo cuando vio una figura corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos. Era Takaharu y ella no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que él estaba enojado. Dándole a Ichigo un rápido agradecimiento, hizo un descanso para la entrada de la Academia Honnouji mientras eliminaba a varios estudiantes de una estrella lo suficientemente estúpidos como para interponerse en su camino. Agarrando el ciclomotor de un repartidor, mientras se aseguraba de dejar sus entregas en un ordenado montón en el suelo, Ryuko se alejó en la distancia acompañado por un rastro de humo.

" ** _Esa chica Ryuko seguramente sabe cuándo doblar sus cartas_** ", señaló Mugetsu antes de agregar, " ** _Tres minutos y medio"._**

"Sí…"

Satsuki miró el humo claro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los pensamientos giraban en su mente. Juzgando por lo que presenció, si apenas, parecía que su suposición anterior sobre el uniforme único de Ichigo Kurosaki era realmente acertada, "Así que siempre tuviste un Kamui, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué más te escondes de mí?"

Una bota blanca salió del humo antes de que se liberara energía, permitiendo a todos los estudiantes reunidos ver a Mugetsu en su verdadera forma.

Mugetsu se había transformado de un simple uniforme escolar en algo parecido a una armadura ajustada que cubría a Ichigo desde su cuello hacia abajo. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje negro debajo de una armadura blanca interconectada que protegía todo aparte de varias partes de sus piernas y brazos. Sus manos y pies estaban completamente cubiertos con la armadura blanca, haciendo que pareciera que llevaba greaves y guanteletes. En medio de su espalda y detrás de sus dos hombros había tres salidas de ventilación, un brillo azul claro que parecía emanar de su interior.

" **_Esta es mi verdadera forma_** ", dijo Mugetsu con orgullo evidente en su voz, sus ojos se volvieron para mirar a Ichigo. Después de transformarse, a través de la infusión de la sangre de Ichigo, los ojos de Mugetsu, que anteriormente habían estado justo debajo del cuello de su uniforme escolar, extendido hacia arriba y hacia afuera hasta que los aserrados asemejados sobresalgan varios centímetros por encima de sus hombros, "¿ ** _Puedes sentir el poder recorriendo tu cuerpo, Ichigo? ¡Este es el poder de un Kamui!"_**

"Sí, "murmuró Ichigo mientras flexionaba una mano cubierta. Podía sentir el poder de Mugetsu recorriendo su cuerpo y solo por un instante pensó que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Dirigiendo su atención a Satsuki, frunció el ceño y preguntó:" ¿Realmente importa si tengo un Kamui o no? "

Satsuki no apartó sus ojos de Ichigo mientras alcanzaba lenta y deliberadamente a Bakuzan en su cintura, "No hables tan ingenuamente, Ichigo Kurosaki. Puedes poseer un Kamui y todo el poder que conlleva, pero ¿crees que eres compatible?" para -"

Toda la población estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji tomó un aliento nervioso colectivo cuando Ichigo pareció desaparecer justo delante de sus ojos. Mientras se movía a través del patio más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían mantener, Ichigo reapareció directamente frente a Satsuki Kiryuin con su mano firmemente colocada en el pomo de Bakuzan, impidiéndole que lo sacara de su funda.

"No creo que necesites hacer eso", advirtió Ichigo en voz baja cuando Satsuki lo miró con una mirada molesta en sus ojos. Ignorando los gritos de indignación que venían de Gamagori y Sanageyama, Ichigo agregó: "Desde donde estoy, luchar contra ti estaría debajo de mí".

Los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron cuando Ichigo lanzó sus palabras desde su primer encuentro en su cara, pero se salvó de tener que responder cuando una voz enfurecida gritó: "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lady Satsuki!"

Ichigo saltó hacia atrás cuando el puño de Takaharu golpeó el aire que su cabeza acababa de ocupar. Al aterrizar fácilmente en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, Ichigo miró al capitán del club en miniatura. El ojo derecho de Takaharu estaba magullado y una gran cantidad de sangre goteaba por su nariz. Mientras que el capitán no se movió, volvió sus ojos hacia Satsuki, "¿Estás bien, señora?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Satsuki con calma.

"Eso está bien", sonrió Takaharu, con rabia visible en sus ojos, "¡Eso significa que puedo hacer todo lo posible en este punk callejero! ¡Muere, bastardo!"

Ichigo observó a Takaharu correr hacia él con una leve mueca en su rostro y una mirada desinteresada en sus ojos. Esperando hasta que el capitán del club de boxeo casi cerró la distancia entre ellos y levantó su enorme guante de boxeo derecho para lanzar un golpe crítico, Ichigo levantó la mano izquierda con calma y atrapó el ataque en la palma de su mano con facilidad. Mientras que la fuerza detrás del ataque fue suficiente para hacer que el suelo se rompiera y se agrietara detrás de Ichigo, el joven que vestía Kamui no había mostrado signos de problemas para detener el ataque.

"I-Imposible!" Takaharu tartamudeó mientras observaba cómo un ataque de su Uniforme Goku de Dos Estrellas con Aumento de Atlético se bloqueaba, aparentemente sin esfuerzo por parte de Ichigo. Apretando los dientes y empujando más y más poder en su ataque, Takaharu comenzó a sudar nerviosamente mientras Ichigo seguía parado frente a él con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

"No es imposible", corrigió Ichigo con calma cuando comenzó a presionar el guante de boxeo Life Fiber que sostenía firmemente en su mano. Cuando el arma elegida por Takaharu comenzó a desarrollar fracturas en la línea del cabello a lo largo de la superficie, exponiendo la luz roja brillante de las Fibras de la Vida que contenían, Ichigo explicó: "Es simplemente improbable".

" **_Quedan dos minutos, Ichigo_** ", advirtió Mugetsu," **_Termina y vete de aquí "._**

Completamente ajeno a lo que Mugetsu le estaba diciendo a Ichigo, Takaharu aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar hacia atrás y fuera del alcance de Ichigo. Echando un vistazo a las grietas de su guante de boxeo, apretó los dientes cuando las venas de su frente se hicieron cada vez más prominentes. ¿Cómo se atreve Ichigo a humillarlo frente a la Academia Honnouji, y a Lady Satsuki también? Esto fue un leve en contra de su honor como boxeador y atleta. Lanzando todo el poder de su uniforme Goku, Takaharu disparó un sacacorchos que parecía como si un flujo de guantes de boxeo saliera de sus manos, "¡No creas que es todo lo que tengo, chico fuerte! Siente el poder de mi Aumento de Atlético Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas! "

"Hombre," murmuró Ichigo mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado para evitar el primer golpe, "¿No es eso un bocado o algo así?"

A pesar de la velocidad y la potencia de su sacacorchos, Takaharu descubrió, para su creciente frustración, que aún no había logrado darle un golpe a Ichigo Kurosaki. Se suponía que sus golpes eran demasiado rápidos para que cualquiera que no usara un Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas o más no lo viera, y mucho menos esquivara, y sin embargo, Ichigo Kurosaki se agachaba y agitaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes sin siquiera una pizca de problemas.

"¡Deja de jugar conmigo, bastardo!" El gritó. Al darse cuenta de que necesitaba liberar todo su poder, alcanzó el cordón que rodeaba su muñeca solo para encontrar una sombra que lo rodeaba. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Ichigo descendiendo hacia él, un puño hacia atrás.

"¡Eso es suficiente!"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera golpear a Takaharu, Satsuki apareció en su camino con Bakuzan dibujado. Utilizando el lado plano de la hoja negra de medianoche como un escudo improvisado, Satsuki logró bloquear su puñetazo mejorado con Kamui solo con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Con una mano agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada mientras la otra estaba apoyada contra el borde de Bakuzan, Satsuki no solo logró detener el puñetazo de Ichigo sino que también lo apartó. Cuando Ichigo se vio obligado a retirarse del inesperado contraataque de Satsuki, rápidamente se apartó del camino cuando Satsuki presionó su ventaja momentánea e intentó separar a las Fibras de la Vida que componían Mugetsu.

"Has fallado, Takaharu Fukuroda," dijo Satsuki con severidad mientras se alejaba de Ichigo mientras envolvía a Bakuzan, "No solo has sido incapaz de cumplir tus órdenes, también has fallado en derribar a alguien que representa una gran amenaza para la seguridad y la estabilidad de la Academia Honnouji. Déjenme a la vista. Decidiré su castigo por un fallo tan abismal muy pronto ".

Takaharu comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, "¡Por favor, perdone mi fracaso, señora!"

Satsuki ignoró al capitán del Club de Boxeo postrado para enfocarse en el asunto más inmediato y urgente. Su oponente tenía un Kamui completamente sincronizado y parecía tener control completo sobre él a pesar de que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Rompiendo sus dedos mientras tomaba una decisión, Satsuki se quedó pasiva cuando Gamagori y Sanageyama aparecieron frente a ella, evitando que Ichigo la atacara.

"¿Nos ocupamos de este delincuente, Lady Satsuki? "Gruñó Gamagori con autoridad.

"Eso no será necesario, Gamagori," Satsuki les informó amablemente. Mirando más allá de las expresiones de sorpresa colectiva en su Elite Four, Satsuki dio un paso adelante y dijo: "El propósito de Ichigo Kurosaki al venir aquí ya se ha cumplido. No tiene intención de desafiarme. ¿No es correcto, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo apretó un puño mientras fruncía el ceño a Satsuki, "solo vine para asegurarme de que el loco capitán de Boxing Club no matara a Ryuko".

"Tch," Sanageyama sacó el shinai de su espalda y lo saludó con la mano a Ichigo. "¿Crees que te vamos a dejar ir después de insultar a Lady Satsuki de esa manera? No me importa si Lady Ragyo te está permitiendo asistir a la Honnouji Academy, no te saldrás con la tuya, Ichigo Kurosaki ".

Había algo en la bravuconada que Sanageyama y Gamagori estaban emitiendo que hizo que Ichigo se detuviera por la preocupación. Si bien el poder que Mugetsu le otorgó fue excelente, no se sabía qué tipo de habilidades ofrecía un Uniforme Goku de tres estrellas al Elite Four. La única forma en que se atreverían a enfrentar a un Kamui sería si sus propios uniformes les concedieran un tipo especial de poder que les daría una ventaja en el combate.

" ** _Un minuto. Es casi la hora de Ichigo_** ..."

Ichigo asintió pero no le dijo nada a su Kamui. Extendiendo sus piernas y levantando un puño cerrado en el aire, miró a sus oponentes y dijo: "Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme".

Los ojos de Sanageyama se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que corría hacia adelante con su mano hacia su solapa, "¡Maldita sea! ¡No vas a escapar de nosotros, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo ignoró la advertencia de Sanageyama y, con un grito, la salida de aire en su espalda comenzó a disparar energía y calor cuando golpeó su puño contra el suelo, levantando una nube de humo que puso al que se formó cuando interceptó el ataque de Takaharu antes para vergüenza.

"¡Maldición!" Sanageyama maldijo y pateó el suelo con frustración cuando vio que Ichigo había desaparecido. Mirando a su alrededor, logró ver a Ichigo huyendo en la distancia antes de saltar al aire y desaparecer detrás de un edificio. Señalando a varios estudiantes de One-Star, gritó: "¡Sepárense y encuentren a Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Quiero que su dormitorio esté bajo vigilancia y que se registren todas las habitaciones! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lugar de aquí!"

"Cálmate, Sanageyama, "Satsuki exhaló y relajó su mente. Ichigo Kurosaki tenía un Kamui, lo que validaba su teoría, pero la pregunta seguía siendo cuál era su propósito:" Perseguir a Ichigo Kurosaki sin duda sería un esfuerzo infructuoso. Déjalo ser por el momento. Tendré que lidiar con él cuando sea el momento adecuado ".

"Ese era un Kamui, ¿eh? Mi, Strawberry se veía bastante bien en eso", murmuró Nonon Jakuzure con asombro. Ella había sentido el poder que emanaba de Ichigo Kurosaki y Mugetsu y sabía que él realmente no les había mostrado su verdadero poder. Lo que causó que un atisbo de nerviosismo se deslizara en su mente fue cómo Ichigo miró a Lady Satsuki sin siquiera un estremecimiento.

Satsuki se giró para irse, sus puños se apretaron en ira. Bloquear el puñetazo de Ichigo Kurosaki había sido más difícil de lo que ella esperaba. Si Bakuzan fuera algo más débil, habría sido destrozado por la fuerza detrás del golpe. Ella no podía entender cómo Ichigo parecía estar en control total de su Kamui. No hubo lucha por el dominio entre su voluntad y la voluntad de Kamui, ni hubo signos de agotamiento debido a la pérdida excesiva de sangre, "Inumuta".

El Elite Four, de pelo azul, se volvió hacia el presidente del consejo estudiantil, "¿Sí, Lady Satsuki?"

"¿Pudiste reunir alguna información útil sobre los Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki? "

"Me temo que no", Inumuta se ajustó las gafas mientras continuaba hablando, "Su apariencia, junto con la aparente facilidad con la que trató al capitán del Club de Boxeo, desechó brevemente mis sensores y detectores. Inmediatamente comenzaré a actualizar sus sensibilidad y durabilidad. Hay una cosa que encontré que podría ser útil. Justo antes de escapar, Ichigo Kurosaki se refirió a su Kamui como Mugetsu, o Luna sin Cielo, si estás siendo poético ".

"Ya veo," Satsuki miró hacia donde Ichigo había desaparecido antes de cerrar los ojos. Mugetsu era un nombre bastante poético para un Kamui, aunque nunca sonaría tan pura y verdaderamente como Junketsu. Dándose la vuelta mientras le daba a Inumuta una última mirada, añadió: "El fracaso de Takaharu de capturar al estudiante transferido y adquirir la Hoja de Tijera no se puede olvidar. Ya que el Club de Boxeo es parte de los Clubes de Deportes, permitiré a Sanageyama que elabore el método y la severidad. del castigo ".

"Como desees, Lady Satsuki," Inumuta escribió algo en su PDA antes de preguntar: "¿Necesitas algo más? Realmente me gustaría examinar los datos que he adquirido sobre Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Sí," Satsuki se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. "Aparte de Ichigo Kurosaki, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el estudiante transferido. Alguien como ella no debería poseer un arma como la Hoja de Tijera. Hay algo que falta y no lo sé. No quiero sorprenderme una segunda vez ".

Satsuki ignoró la leve reverencia de respeto de Inumuta mientras caminaba de regreso a la Academia Honnouji con Gamagori y Jakuzure que la flanqueaban a ambos lados, " _Esa no era la verdadera fuerza de un Kamui. Mientras que la exhibición de Ichigo Kurosaki impresionó sin duda a las masas y al Elite Four, Fácilmente podría decir que se estaba conteniendo. La pregunta es si eso fue por miedo o por necesidad_ ".

La posesión de un Kamui por parte de Ichigo Kurosaki desechó los planes de Satsuki. Acababa de comenzar a adaptar sus planes y estrategias ante la remota posibilidad de que Ichigo fuera una espía, dispuesta o no, para su madre. El hecho de que Ichigo usara un Kamui, y mucho menos que poseyera un control total sobre su inmenso poder, era algo que no había esperado. Si él se levantara contra ella, ella necesitaría algo de igual o mayor poder para contrarrestar. Esperaría unos días más para determinar cuáles eran las motivaciones y los impulsos de Ichigo. Solo entonces, después de descubrir el funcionamiento interno de su mente, ella elegiría su curso de acción.

Si Ichigo realmente estaba conspirando contra ella, Satsuki sabía que tendría que abrir Junketsu antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se dijo que el poder de Junketsu, el primer Kamui sobre el que había puesto sus ojos, era realmente excepcional, pero requería que el usuario poseyera una voluntad de acero. Aun así, Satsuki no pudo evitar permitir que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro. No podía esperar a ver cómo el Mugetsu de Ichigo se compararía con el poder de Junketsu cuando llegara el momento.

 _xxx_

 _Así que la forma liberada de Mugetsu es básicamente la Armadura de Fullching de Ichigo. Admito que Ichigo se veía bastante rudo con esa armadura tanto en el anime como en el manga y no pude evitar pensar que nada más funcionaría para él. Como dije en la nota del autor para el Capítulo 5, será un día frío en el infierno antes de permitir que el Kamui de Ichigo sea tan revelador como Senketsu o Junketsu._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Otro fuera del horno. Que pedazo de capítulo. Una armadura tipo Fullbring? Buen detalle de hecho. Sería muy perturbador ver a Ichigo en una especie de ropa reveladora mientras pelea. Eso destruiría la infancia de cualquiera.**

 **Por otra parte. Alguien siente los celos de Satsuki? Por qué yo si. Jejeje. Esto se pondrá bueno para más adelante.**

 **Bien no tengo nada más que decir. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Sólo mi imaginación

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 7: Sólo mi imaginación

 _Aquí está el nuevo y revisado Capítulo 7. Subí el Capítulo 6 revisado hace unos días y los PM que recibí fueron todos positivos sobre los cambios. Uno de los problemas clave que tuve con mis capítulos anteriores es que todos se hicieron antes de que se lanzaran los Episodios 21-24, que es donde se explicó finalmente gran parte de la trama / historia / etc. Si lees el capítulo una vez más, encontrarás que la cohesión y la gramática en general son mucho mejores. ¡Disfrutar!_

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 7 - Sólo mi imaginación**

"Maldita sea, este lugar está jodido".

Ichigo se asomó por el callejón donde estaba escondido y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando no vio a nadie siguiéndolo. Después de que él tan fácilmente logró alejarse de Satsuki Kiryuin y sus amigos, Ichigo decidió huir lo más lejos posible de la Academia Honnouji. No sabía qué haría Satsuki, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que Sanageyama no solo tomaría sus insultos acostado. Dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el área una última vez solo para asegurarse de que nadie intentara acercarse sigilosamente, Ichigo volvió a meterse en el callejón y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos agrietados.

"¿Qué diablos está mal con esta escuela?" Murmuró Ichigo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Satsuki Kiryuin no era nada como él esperaba que ella fuera. Por supuesto, esa breve conversación con ella en su casa al comienzo de este desastre indicaba más que nada que ella no era alguien con quien meterse, pero desde su asiento de poder, Ichigo estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que la Academia Honnouji era más una fortaleza o castillo que una escuela

" **_Esa es una buena pregunta, Ichigo_** " dijo Mugetsu, una vez más en la forma de un uniforme escolar normal. Sus ojos parpadearon una vez antes de mirarlo, "¿ ** _Pero qué vas a hacer al respecto?"_**

"¿Hacer al respecto?" Repitió Ichigo. Ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente más de una vez, pero cada vez que trataba de encontrar la forma de hacerlo o incluso si podía funcionar, se quedaba en blanco. Frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia un lado, suspiró y dijo: "No creo que haya nada que pueda hacer al respecto".

Mugetsu se mostró sorprendido por la respuesta de Ichigo, pero no pudo decir nada mientras continuaba: "Las cosas como esta siempre son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Es posible que tengas razón en que mi poder es mayor que el de Satsuki, al menos por el momento, pero supongamos que me las arreglo para derribarla. Ella tiene toda esta ciudad en la palma de su mano. Si la quito del poder, tendré a todos los que la sigan a por mí ".

Mugetsu reflexionó sobre la explicación por un momento, " ** _Mientras estés a salvo, no me importa lo que le pase a nadie más_** ".

Ichigo escuchó a su Kamui antes de que algo importante pasara por su mente, "Hey Mugetsu".

" ¿ ** _Qué es_**?"

"Dijiste que solo tenía cuatro minutos para salvar a Ryuko. ¿Por qué fue eso?"

" **_Confieso que el límite de tiempo de cuatro minutos fue algo que se me ocurrió_** ", confesó Mugetsu con tristeza, " ** _Temía que si tú y yo seguíamos fusionados por más tiempo, perdería cualquier autocontrol que tuviera y te devoraría_** ".

"Espera", la mente de Ichigo trató de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Devorarme?"

" **_Kamui, como yo, confiamos en la sangre de nuestro portador para funcionar_** ", le recordó Mugetsu. " ** _Aunque normalmente recibo una pequeña cantidad de sangre de ti a lo largo del día, cuando me transformé en mi verdadera forma, la cantidad de sangre que recibí de ti fue tan grande que tuve la tentación de secarte. Ichigo, tu sangre es exquisitamente deliciosa. Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida "._**

"Es bueno saberlo," gruñó Ichigo, sin molestarse en señalar que su sangre es la única cosa que Mugetsu ha probado. Apoyando su cabeza contra la pared del edificio detrás de él, pensó por un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Esto significa que tienes un límite de cuatro minutos en tu transformación?"

" **_Por el momento lo hago, pero estoy seguro de que con suficiente tiempo podré controlar mis impulsos_** ".

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras consideraba cuánto podía salir mal hasta que Mugetsu pudiera controlarse a sí misma, "¿Cuánto tiempo estás hablando?"

Los múltiples ojos de Mugetsu se cerraron mientras pensaba en la respuesta: " ** _No debería tomar más de dos días para que la pequeña sangre que puedo extraer de tu cuerpo ya no me tiente"._**

"Déjame saber tan pronto como sea posible. Alguien como Gamagori probablemente esté ansioso por tener la oportunidad de volver a mí", comentó Ichigo con molestia en su voz. Él no estaba molesto con Mugetsu ni con nada de lo que ella hizo. Más bien, estaba molesto porque simplemente sabía que algo iba a suceder en los próximos dos días que, sin duda, le requerirían activar Mugetsu.

Cuando Ichigo salió del callejón, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Ryuko y el estado en que se encontraba cuando la salvó. Mientras que él la había salvado de lo que Satsuki estaba planeando hacerle, no sabía cómo estaba ella. Las heridas que había visto en su cuerpo eran bastante graves, por lo que probablemente tendría que acudir a un médico para asegurarse de que no tenía sangrado interno ni huesos rotos. El único problema era que él no tenía ni idea de dónde se alojaría o incluso si tenía un lugar donde vivir. Mako dijo que Ryuko solo se había transferido hoy. Si las cosas en la Academia Honnouji fueran tan jodidas como él pensaba, Ryuko probablemente ni siquiera tenía un hogar.

" _Me pregunto si Mako sabe dónde se está quedando_ ".

Tan cautivado estaba Ichigo en sus pensamientos, que cuando dobló una esquina, caminó directamente hacia otro estudiante corriendo por las calles en dirección opuesta. Si bien los meses de experiencia con shinigami permitieron que Ichigo apenas evitara que se cayera, no se pudo decir lo mismo del otro desafortunado estudiante. La fuerza del impacto contra Ichigo hizo que el estudiante se recuperara con la fuerza suficiente como para que estuviera tirado en el suelo con una expresión aturdida y confusa en su rostro.

"Oye," Ichigo se inclinó sobre el aturdido estudiante con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Alguien recibió el nombre de ese camión?" El estudiante murmuró incoherentemente antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba parado sobre él. Poniéndose de pie con un nivel de destreza y velocidad que Ichigo no había creído capaz de hacer, el estudiante golpeó su mano contra su pecho y miró a Ichigo. "¡Reconozco ese cabello natural de colores brillantes! Eres el nuevo estudiante transferido de Karakura Town - Ichigo Kurosaki! "

El hecho de que el adolescente supiera quién era por el color de su cabello no sobresaltó a Ichigo. En su breve tiempo en la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo no había encontrado a nadie más con el mismo pelo naranja que él. Lo que le molestó fue el nivel de felicidad en la voz del adolescente al verlo. Fue casi suficiente para hacer que Ichigo se estremeciera de repugnancia, "¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"¡Por favor, perdóname, Ichigo Kurosaki! Debido a las circunstancias de nuestra reunión, ¡me he olvidado de presentarme!" El adolescente dio un paso atrás y comenzó a inclinarse dramáticamente ante Ichigo antes de adoptar una postura: "¡Soy el reportero estudiantil número uno del Club de Periódicos - Shinjiro Nagita!"

Ante la mención de un club escolar, Ichigo retrocedió unos pasos y preguntó: "No me van a atacar por lo que le hice a Satsuki, ¿verdad?"

Shinjiro parecía ofendido por la pregunta de Ichigo. Ajustando dramáticamente el borde de sus gafas, exclamó: "¡Por supuesto que no! Mientras que el Consejo Estudiantil y Lady Satsuki pueden haber sancionado las acciones del Club de Periódicos, tengo mi propia voluntad y manejo. La mayoría de mis colegas reporteros y editores podrían estar dispuestos a cometer acciones de difamación para proteger y cubrir al Consejo Estudiantil, pero me mantengo a un nivel más alto. Como periodista, mi deber sagrado es difundir la libertad de expresión como pueda ".

" **_Algo de esto no me sienta bien, Ichigo. Fue una gran coincidencia que se haya encontrado contigo_** ", Mugetsu no señaló en sus sospechas que algo sobre Shinjiro simplemente se sentía mal con ella. La Kamui destrozó su mente tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no importaba lo fuerte que mirara a Shinjiro, simplemente no había nada obviamente sospechoso de él. Su uniforme ni siquiera tenía Fibras de vida, " ** _Averigua lo que te estaba buscando"._**

"Todo está bien", dijo Ichigo antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Satsuki. No necesito involucrarme en el desastre que estés tratando. crear."

"¡Eres la única persona en la historia de la Academia Honnouji que no solo se enfrentó al régimen de Lady Satsuki sino que, en realidad, la dominó!" Shinjiro explicó apasionadamente con un movimiento de su brazo. Apretando el puño con fuerza frente a su cara, continuó con firmeza: "Durante tres años, Lady Satsuki y sus allegados de la Elite Four no solo han destruido las libertades de los estudiantes de No-Star como yo, sino que también han evitado que nos vayamos. !Cualquier persona que intente quejarse o protestar es golpeada hasta la sumisión y silenciosamente silenciada por el peso del sistema que ella creó. Es posible que solo haya vislumbrado tu batalla antes, pero fue suficiente para que viera que eres la única esperanza esperada. Honnouji Academy ha estado esperando! "

" ¿ ** _Qué vas a hacer_**?" Mugetsu sintió que el pulso de Ichigo se elevaba y sabía que su portadora estaba preocupada por lo que debía hacer, " ** _Shinjiro presenta un punto válido. Si Satsuki Kiryuin está haciendo todo lo que dice, muchas personas están sufriendo por eso_** ".

Ichigo reflexionó sobre las palabras de Shinjiro. Si Shinjiro decía la verdad y no era simplemente un espía para Satsuki diseñado para jugar con sus simpatías, Ichigo no podía simplemente sentarse y no hacer nada. Aunque atacar y humillar a Satsuki antes era probablemente una mala elección por su parte, era lo mejor que Ichigo podía pensar en hacer en ese momento. Aún así, no podía deshacerse de la idea de que Satsuki no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un leve en su honor simplemente desapareciera. Si sus acciones anteriores causaran heridas a personas inocentes, él no tendría a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo.

"Dame algo de tiempo para pensar en esto", dijo Ichigo cuando comenzó a pasar junto a Shinjiro, "ha sido un día muy ocupado y necesito encontrar la manera de regresar a mi dormitorio sin que me descubran".

"¡No!" Shinjiro se lanzó hacia Ichigo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pierna, "¡No te vayas!"

"¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Vete al infierno!" Ichigo trató de sacudir a Shinjiro de su pierna, pero encontró que el agarre del adolescente era extraordinariamente fuerte.

Con los brazos todavía fuertemente agarrados a la pierna de Ichigo, Shinjiro miró y gritó: "¡Necesito tu protección! ¡Ya intenté exponer a Lady Satsuki usando el periódico de la escuela tantas veces que estoy en su 'lista de disidentes!' ¡Si trato de decir algo malo sobre ella una vez más, me suspenderá de forma permanente de la escuela o enviará a la Comisión Disciplinaria por mí! ¡No puedo dejar de escribir la verdad, Ichigo! ¡Mentir simplemente no está en mí! ¡El Comité disciplinario me encuentra, me sacarán el relleno!

"¡Ahí está, muchachos!"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y vio a tres estudiantes masivos de una estrella corriendo hacia ellos. Uno de ellos señaló a Shinjiro y gritó: "¡Shinjiro Nagita! Tu calumnia contra Lady Satsuki termina hoy. ¡Prepárate para ser disciplinado!"

"¡Ah! ¡No dejes que me consigan Ichigo!"

Ichigo se paró frente a Shinjiro y se quedó mirando a los miembros del Comité Disciplinario. "Si quieres conseguir a Shinjiro, primero tendrás que pasar por mí".

Uno de los estudiantes dio un paso adelante para hacer precisamente eso, pero se detuvo cuando otro le tendió el brazo, "No seas tonto. Ese es Ichigo Kurosaki, el nuevo estudiante transferido con Kamui. Mientras esté con Shinjiro Nagita, no podremos disciplinarlo. Tenemos que ir a informar a Gamagori sobre este giro de los acontecimientos ".

Cuando los tres estudiantes se volvieron a regañadientes para irse, el que acaba de hablar se volvió y señaló a Shinjiro: "¡Considérate afortunado de que estés en presencia de alguien muchas veces superior a tu superior! Pero debes saber que con el tiempo se te acabará la suerte. La protección de Ichigo Kurosaki no puede durar para siempre, y finalmente pagará por sus crímenes contra Lady Satsuki! "

Ichigo esperó hasta que el Comité Disciplinario estuvo fuera de la vista antes de dirigirse a Shinjiro, "Tengo la sensación de que esos tipos no se rendirán tan fácilmente, pero parece que mientras esté cerca, te dejarán en paz".

"¡No tienes que preocuparte por protegerme constantemente, Ichigo!" Shinjiro se puso de pie y apretó su puño, "Mientras lideres el camino, te seguiré al infierno y regresaré. El poder que poseas mezclado con la capacidad de diseminar información entre los estudiantes de No-Star comenzará una revolución. Juntos podemos finalmente ¡remueve la tiranía de Lady Satsuki de la Academia Honnouji! "

"¿Estás planeando simplemente entrar a la Academia Honnouji y derribar a alguien como Satsuki Kiryuin con unas pocas palabras?" Ichigo preguntó sarcásticamente: "Ella no es alguien que se preocupe por lo que escribes".

"¿Qué?" Shinjiro parecía sorprendido por la falta de compromiso de Ichigo, "¿Pensé que me ibas a ayudar?"

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y miró en la dirección que habían dejado los estudiantes de One-Star. "No, dije que te protegería de esos imbéciles. Si quieres seguir poniendo tu vida en peligro, que sea mi invitado. Simplemente no lo hagas y me arrastres a ella ".

"Oh ..." Shinjiro se sintió abatido por la negativa de Ichigo a ayudarlo, pero su exuberante actitud normal se reafirmó rápidamente, "¡Eso está bien para mí! Mientras pueda usar los poderes de la prensa para difundir la palabra del mal de Lady Satsuki. ¡No me importa lo que me pase! "

Ichigo estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo cuando los sonidos de estática y cables crepitantes llenaron el aire.

"¿Que está pasando?"

"Es el sistema de la ciudad de Honnou City", explicó Shinjiro, "solo lo usan Lady Satsuki y el Consejo Estudiantil cuando anuncian algo de gran importancia".

" **Transferencia de estudiantes, ¿puedes oírme**?" Una voz familiar habló a través de los oradores: "¡ **En una hora, su mejor amiga, Mako Mankanshoku, será ejecutada debido a su responsabilidad compartida por cometer traición contra la Academia Honnouji y Lady Satsuki! Si alguno de ustedes quiere detenerla, deje de esconderse como ¡Cobardes y muéstrate! "**

"Ese tipo simplemente no sabe cuándo renunciar", gruñó Ichigo enojado. Cada uno de sus sentidos le gritaba que volver a la Academia Honnouji era una trampa, pero no podía dejar que Mako fuera ejecutado. Es posible que Ichigo no haya sabido por qué el capitán del Boxing Club quería matar a Mako, pero sería un día frío en el infierno si simplemente se recostara y dejara que eso sucediera.

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto", murmuró Ichigo antes de mirar a Shinjiro, "Necesito ir a salvar a Mako, Shinjiro, así que deberías encontrar un lugar donde esconderte hasta que todo termine".

"¡No puedes estar pensando en simplemente caminar por la puerta de la Academia Honnouji!" Shinjiro exclamó en shock. Haciendo varios movimientos intrincados en el aire con sus manos, exclamó: "¡Si bien tu uniforme puede permitirte dominar fácilmente un Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas y tomar a Lady Satsuki por sorpresa, tal truco no funcionará más de una vez! ¡Si das un paso en la Academia Honnouji, no hay duda de que tendrás que enfrentarte a la Elite Four si deseas rescatar a Mako Mankanshoku ".

"No voy a dejar que Mako muera por algo que hice", respondió Ichigo, moviéndose alrededor de Shinjiro y hacia la Academia Honnouji, "Por supuesto que sé que regresar es probablemente una trampa y si lo es, planeo vencer a la mierda" de todas las personas que se necesitan para salvar a Mako. Por más que sé que las probabilidades están en mi contra, no puedo fallar. Era casi demasiado tarde para salvar a Ryuko antes y si puedo salvar a Mako, es lo que tengo que hacer".

Mugetsu escuchó el discurso de Ichigo antes de agregar sus propios pensamientos: " ** _Ichigo, mientras que tu pasión y tu deseo de hacer lo correcto son inspiradores, no podrás luchar contra los uniformes Goku. Si intentas liberar mi verdadera Una vez más, morirás_** ".

Ichigo pensó en lo que dijo su Kamui y se dio cuenta, cuando se trataba de eso, que si tenía que arriesgar su vida por alguien como Mako, que ni siquiera estaba involucrado en lo que sucedía, entonces con mucho gusto lo haría sin dudarlo un momento. "Eso es un riesgo que voy a tener que tomar, Mugetsu".

Mugetsu, sorprendido por la dedicación y la voluntad de Ichigo de tirar su vida para salvar a otra persona, solo pudo murmurar: " ** _Ichigo_** ..."

"Ya es suficiente de estar parado sin hacer nada", dijo Ichigo y comenzó a correr por el camino hacia la Academia Honnouji. Tomaría más tiempo regresar sin tomar los carros, pero Ichigo no confiaba en que los operadores no lucharan con él. Volviéndose de nuevo a Shinjiro, Ichigo preguntó: "También deberías venir. Esos tipos probablemente están esperando en la esquina para que me vaya o algo así".

"¡Por supuesto!" Shinjiro tartamudeó y rápidamente siguió a Ichigo.

 _xxx_

La lluvia, que se había acercado cada vez más a la ciudad de Honnou a medida que avanzaba el día, finalmente llegó en un cataclísmico estallido de truenos justo cuando Ryuko llegó a su destino. Inclinada sobre los mangos del ciclomotor robado, con la respiración entrecortada por el agotamiento y el dolor, dio un solo paso en el suelo fangoso y rápidamente cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

"Maldita sea", tosió débilmente mientras usaba la fuerza que le quedaba para empujar su cuerpo del suelo. Rechinando los dientes con enojo cuando se vio obligada a usar su Scissor Blade como una muleta improvisada, Ryuko logró obligarse a ponerse de pie solo después de más de un minuto de intentarlo.

Apoyándose pesadamente en su arma para apoyarse, Ryuko maldijo su situación: "Estaba tan cerca de descubrirlo".

Dando un paso adelante y agitándose sobre sus pies por un momento, Ryuko logró mantener el equilibrio mientras se tambaleaba en los restos en ruinas de la casa de su infancia. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que había estado allí, y esa era la última vez que había tenido algún sentido de normalidad en su vida. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos barridos por el fuego, finalmente se encontró con la misma habitación en la que había descubierto el cuerpo moribundo de su padre. Ryuko dejó su hoja de tijera en el suelo y se quedó mirando el suelo delante de ella con tristeza.

"No pude hacerlo papá", murmuró mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. "Justo cuando pensé que sabía quién te había matado, fracasé. ¡Si solo tuviera más poder! Podría haberlo usado para salvar. tu de esa mujer! "

Ryuko se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y se arrodilló allí bajo la lluvia durante lo que parecieron horas. Regresar a este lugar ya era bastante difícil, pero darse cuenta de que todo lo que había logrado había sido en vano le había costado la cabeza. Después de repasar lo que pasó en su mente, ella se puso de pie y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo.

"Lamento que mi poder no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para vengarte", confesó con tristeza antes de que apareciera en su rostro el más mínimo rastro de una sonrisa. "Pero hay alguien que podría ayudar. Mako dice que está bien y él me salvó. Su nombre es - "

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir, una trampilla se abrió bajo los pies de Ryuko, causando que cayera gritando en el oscuro abismo de abajo.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!"

A varios metros de distancia, escondido detrás de una pared parcialmente destruida, Aikuro Mikisugi miró hacia donde Ryuko acababa de estar con diversión oculta. Pasándose la mano por la cara, quitándose las gafas en el proceso, dijo: "Te dejo el resto, Ryuko Matoi".

A medida que los gritos de Ryuko se fueron apagando, Aikuro se dio la vuelta para regresar a la Academia Honnouji, pero no antes de mirar el control remoto en su mano con desdén, "Vida de la batería de cuatro años, ¿eh?"

Mientras Aikuro contemplaba obtener un reembolso por el control remoto de su trampilla, Ryuko se encontró saltando erráticamente entre las paredes del túnel por el que se estaba cayendo. Nada de lo que hizo para frenar su descenso pareció funcionar. Intentó sujetar los pies y la espalda solo para encontrar las paredes demasiado resbaladizas como para que la fricción la frenara. Cuando eso falló, ella intentó usar su Scissor Blade solo para estrellarse contra el techo de una habitación grande y aterrizar en un montón de ropa.

"Maldita sea, eso duele", se quejó mientras se liberaba del montón de ropa vieja y desechada. Mientras miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de dónde estaba, silbó y dijo: "¿Cómo diablos se las ha arreglado Papá para construir algo como esto debajo de la casa?"

Moviéndose para ponerse de pie, Ryuko hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una lanza de dolor cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo. Levantando la manga de su chaqueta, notó que uno de los muchos cortes que había obtenido durante su corta pelea contra Takaharu se había reabierto al aterrizar y ahora estaba goteando sangre por su brazo y en la pila de ropa debajo de ella.

"Supongo que volví a abrir la herida de antes", murmuró, apretando el puño para bloquear el dolor. Algo como esto no era tan doloroso como lo habría sido para otra persona. Ryuko no podía explicarlo, pero ella siempre había tenido una gran tolerancia al dolor, "es mejor que busque una salida antes de desangrarme".

Recogiendo su Hoja de Tijera, Ryuko se deslizó por la pila de ropa hasta que logró llegar al suelo. Tropezando por un momento, miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de salida. Cualquiera que haya sido este lugar, algo había destruido la mayor parte. Era extraño que la explosión que destruyó la casa no llegara hasta aquí. Alejando ese pensamiento de su mente por el momento, Ryuko escogió una dirección aleatoria y comenzó a caminar, "Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí".

Mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de una manera de subir hacia uno de los agujeros en el techo por encima de su cabeza, algo llamó la atención de Ryuko. Yaciendo de lado, medio aplastado y medio destruido por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, había un viejo escritorio de madera. De los diversos instrumentos y herramientas que yacen esparcidos alrededor, debe haber pertenecido a su padre.

"Papá…"

Ryuko caminó hacia el escritorio y se arrodilló antes de examinar los restos destrozados. No había mucho que no hubiera sido destruido o dañado, pero solo quedaba una cosa que la hizo mirar más de cerca. Limpiando cuidadosamente los pedazos de vidrio roto y suciedad, Ryuko tomó una foto vieja. Sacándolo de su marco dañado, con cuidado de no rasgarlo o dañarlo, los ojos de Ryuko se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio quién estaba dentro. En la foto, su padre parecía estar parado en lo que parecía un muelle o puente y en sus brazos, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, era una versión más joven de Ryuko. Mientras miraba la fotografía, Ryuko no podía recordar cuándo se tomó esta fotografía o incluso dónde estaban. Sus ojos se apartaron de su padre y se dirigieron hacia los otros ocupantes de la imagen, lo que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

"¿Quienes son?"

De pie a la derecha de su padre había dos personas, y por la expresión de sus caras debían haber estado comprometidas o casadas. El hombre tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y le estaba dando a la cámara la señal de "victoria" con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba envuelta alrededor de los hombros de la mujer. Llevaba una llamativa camisa hawaiana con un patrón de flores rojas sobre un fondo azul y tenía el comienzo de rastrojo en su rostro. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño y rizado y parecía estar intentando jugar con la versión más joven de Ryuko.

Ryuko se quedó mirando la foto antes de arrojarla en su bolsillo, "Si conocieran a mi papá, entonces podrían saber por qué esa mujer con la Hoja de Tijera lo mató. Ahora solo necesito encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar".

" **_Espera_** ..." gritó una voz apagada, deteniendo a Ryuko en su camino, " ** _Más. Dame más_** ".

"¿Quién demonios está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!" Ryuko gritó a través de la cámara abandonada, sus manos agarrando fuertemente su Scissor Blade mientras escuchaba su voz resonar de un lado a otro en la oscuridad. Los músculos se tensaron para prepararse para un ataque del intruso desconocido, Ryuko se detuvo por más de un minuto mientras esperaba que algo sucediera. Cuando no escuchó nada más que silencio a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para localizar la fuente de la voz, Ryuko comenzó a relajarse. Quizás la voz había salido de su cabeza y en su estado actual creía que venía de algún lugar de la habitación.

"Lo estoy perdiendo", Ryuko se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Ella debe haber perdido más sangre de su batalla contra Takaharu de lo que originalmente pensó.

" **_Más_** ..." repitió la voz, haciendo eco a través de la gran cámara y haciendo que a Ryuko le resultara imposible identificar de dónde venía, "... **_necesito más_** ..."

Ryuko se dio la vuelta cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el montón de telas desechadas en las que se había caído. Entornando los ojos cuando captó los más mínimos rastros de movimiento dentro de la pila, Ryuko rápidamente lanzó su Hoja de tijera en el aire mientras algo salía de la pila. Después de darse cuenta de que su hoja era fácil y de limpiar la camisa vieja, Ryuko notó un cambio en la iluminación y miró hacia arriba justo cuando algo descendía por el aire hacia ella.

"¿Qué es esa luz?" Ryuko entrecerró los ojos confundida mientras levantaba su mano frente a su cara, "¿Qué demonios ... es un uniforme de marinero?"

" ¡ ** _Dame más_**!"

Ryuko intentó apartarse de la caída del uniforme pero se estremeció cuando las heridas de su lucha contra Takaharu la alcanzaron y su pierna izquierda cedió. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de superar el dolor y apartarse del camino, Ryuko encontró que su cuerpo se lanzaba hacia adelante y caía por el suelo antes de estrellarse contra la pared cuando el uniforme se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Ryuko gritó medio histéricamente y medio delirante cuando sintió que el uniforme comenzaba a tientas. Con un rubor luminiscente adornando su rostro cuando el uniforme superó todos los límites normales, Ryuko intentó liberarse del toque pervertido del uniforme vivo, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que era extraordinariamente fuerte. Rompiendo en un sudor frío mientras el ojo del uniforme parecía diluirse de forma maníaca, Ryuko gritó: "¡Aléjate de mí!"

" ¡ ** _No me dejes_**!" el uniforme gritó mientras envolvía sus mangas alrededor de sus brazos y se presionaba contra su pecho, "¿ ** _Qué estás esperando? ¡Ya quítate la ropa para que puedas usarme_**!"

Ryuko jadeó avergonzada por la cercanía del uniforme vivo y redobló sus esfuerzos para liberarse de la cosa de pesadilla que la estaba atacando. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero no había forma en el infierno de que ella dejara que esto continuara a tientas en su cuerpo. Mientras luchaba contra los lazos flexibles que la sujetaban, la Kamui vio que no estaba cooperando y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos inexistentes. Usando sus mangas improvisadas, sistemáticamente comenzó a rasgarse la ropa sin cuidado, dejando a Ryuko con nada más que su sostén y sus bragas, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, maldito pervertido?"

El Kamui ignoró a propósito las protestas de indignación de Ryuko cuando terminó de desnudarla. Mirando a su cuerpo con una mirada enloquecida en un ojo, gritó: "¡ ** _Úsame y dame mucha sangre! ¡No quiero volver a dormir_**!"

Que se sepa que Ryuko había visto muchas cosas locas cuando se trasladó de una academia a otra en todo Japón. Después de presenciar el tanque de carne en Kami-Kobe High School, que fue justo antes de que alguien la llamara Kyuji Obayashi con un cañón de carne, Ryuko pensó que nada podía aturdirla. Pero ahora, después de que su cuerpo fue asaltado por un uniforme de marinero vivo con un deseo poco saludable de ser usado, Ryuko encontró su mente incapaz de envolver lo que estaba sucediendo: "¿Está hablando el uniforme de marinero?"

Por un breve momento, el Kamui parecio darse cuenta de algo más que el cuerpo de Ryuko. Girando su ojo hacia arriba hasta que estaba mirando su cara nerviosa, la abertura que Ryuko asumió fue su boca sonrió, **_"¿Por qué estás asustada? Deberías ponerme en lugar de asustarme. ¡Haré que todas tus preocupaciones desaparezcan!"_**

"¡Como el infierno lo haré!" Ryuko gritó con miedo cuando comenzó a tratar de morder las mangas de Kamui, "¡No hay manera de que me ponga un uniforme parlante!"

" **_Hmm ... tiempo para un acercamiento más práctico_**!" La forma de Kamui se torció y distorsionó antes de lanzarse sobre Ryuko, su tela se moldea al instante en la forma y los contornos de su cuerpo.

"¿Que acabo de decir?" Ryuko gruñó mientras luchaba por sacar al Kamui de su cuerpo, pero descubrió que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla. Independientemente de lo que estaba hecho, era imposible que ella se resistiera y Ryuko no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de miedo a través de su cuerpo a lo que pasará cuando finalmente pierda, "no se supone que los uniformes hablen. ¡Fuera de mí, estúpido pedazo de ropa antes de que encuentre un par de tijeras!

" **_Basta ya de quejarte_** ," gritó el Kamui cuando comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz roja, "¡ ** _Eso es! ¡Voy a hacer que me uses, te guste o no!"_**

"¡No significa no!"

"¡ **_Demasiado tarde_**!" El Kamui gritó triunfante: "¡ ** _Mira! ¡Soy un ajuste perfecto!"_**

Cuando el Kamui finalmente se forzó por completo en el cuerpo de Ryuko y comenzó el proceso de aclimatarse a su sangre, pulso, forma y pensamientos, Ryuko se puso de pie mientras la energía roja crepitaba alrededor de su forma. Sintió una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y la hacía sudar nerviosa. Cuando la sensación dentro de su cuerpo se convirtió en un crescendo, Ryuko dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando una gran columna de energía roja se disparó hacia el cielo.

 _xxx_

"Así que regresaste después de todo," Sanageyama sonrió con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras veía a Ichigo caminar por la entrada de la Academia Honnouji. Levantando una mano y ordenando en silencio a los miembros del Club de Boxeo que se retiraran, Sanageyama dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Tengo que admitir que después de tu pequeña actuación antes pensé que serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en una trampa tan obvia".

"¿Por qué no regresaría si la vida de alguien estuviera en la línea?" Ichigo contrarrestó cuando notó que los estudiantes estaban empezando a rodearlo. Mirando más allá de Sanageyama, Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando vio a Mako sostenido boca abajo sobre un recipiente de aceite hirviendo, "Déjala ir. Ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó".

"No me gusta hacer cosas como esta, pero hay que seguir las reglas", Sanageyama dio un suspiro cuando saltó del ring de boxeo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero los planes de Lady Satsuki no involucraban la muerte de Mako Mankanshoku. Ella era simplemente un cebo para atraer a la presa más importante, a saber, Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi. Por mucho que Takaharu deseara recuperar su honor, Sanageyama nunca le permitiría torturar hasta morir a una persona inocente: "No tiene que pasar de esta manera. Todo lo que ve es simplemente un medio para aplicar el castigo adecuado".

Ichigo no dijo nada cuando levantó la vista y vio a Satsuki Kiryuin mirándolo fijamente. Por el profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro, él pudo decir que no estaba muy feliz con su encuentro anterior, "Si este es el castigo para alguien que no hizo nada malo, odiaría ver cómo trata a los que son realmente culpables. "

La expresión de Sanageyama cayó cuando Ichigo se negó a seguir el plan. Golpeando su shinai contra su hombro para calmarse antes de que dijera algo precipitado, Sanageyama extendió su mano hacia Ichigo y dijo: "Ichigo, hay una forma de salir de esto que le permitirá a Mankanshoku alejarse sin piedad. Si simplemente te rindes a merced de Lady Satsuki, la orden de ejecución contra Mako Mankanshoku será rescindida y ella podrá irse a casa con su familia ".

"¡Qué!" Takaharu, enojado, se aferró a las cuerdas que rodeaban el anillo de boxeo mientras una vena se hinchaba en su sien.

"Cállate", ordenó Sanageyama sin molestarse en volverse para enfrentar al capitán del Club de Boxeo. Cuando Takaharu apretó los dientes pero se abstuvo de decir algo, Sanageyama volvió a centrar su atención en Ichigo. "Tienes dos opciones, Ichigo. Puedes tomar la misericordia de Lady Satsuki y Mankanshoku será enviado a casa sin ningún daño o puedes intentar luchar contra nosotros, lo cual no será fácil. Es posible que hayas saltado a ella la última vez, pero no creas que podrás volver a hacerlo tan fácilmente ".

Por mucho que quisiera borrar la mirada satisfecha de la cara de Sanageyama y mostrarle a Satsuki el respeto que sentía por ella, Ichigo sabía que no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Sanageyama no era el tipo de persona que se recostaba en la cara y si rendirse evitaría que Mako fuera hervido vivo, entonces su camino hacia adelante era bastante claro. Dando un paso adelante y levantando sus manos en el aire, Ichigo rápidamente encontró su camino bloqueado por Shinjiro.

"¡No puedes rendirte, Ichigo!" Shinjiro tenía una mirada suplicante en sus ojos mientras se interponía en el camino de Ichigo, "Sanageyama es uno de los Elite Four de Lady Satsuki. Él dirá cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que nadie desafíe su autoridad. Probablemente planea matar a Mankanshoku tan pronto como usted" bajo custodia ".

La cara de Sanageyama se distorsionó en una mueca cuando sus oídos captaron el comentario mordaz e insultante de Shinjiro. Señalando con su shinai al estudiante más pequeño, Sanageyama gruñó y dijo: "No sé quién crees que eres para decir algo así, pero soy un hombre de palabra. Si digo algo, puedes estar seguro de que que nunca volvería a eso ".

Shinjiro retrocedió ante la intensa mirada de Sanageyama, "Pero -"

"No te preocupes por eso, Shinjiro. Estaré bien", Ichigo cortó a su nuevo amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia Sanageyama. Frotándose las muñecas mientras una leve sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, Ichigo agregó: "No creo que Satsuki pueda capturarme aunque quisiera".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Sanageyama exigió al darse cuenta de la clara falta de miedo de Ichigo, "Dígame bien -"

Sanageyama se cortó cuando lo que sonó como una explosión se desató cerca del ring de boxeo, causando que una nube de humo y polvo brotara en el aire. Cubriendo sus ojos para protegerlos del polvo, Sanageyama trató de ver qué estaba pasando, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Hubo un silencio espeso mientras los estudiantes y civiles reunidos intentaban ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando sus ojos trataron de perforar el humo espeso, una figura salió disparada de él y voló hacia el Mako capturado. Los miembros del Club de Boxeo trataron de detenerlos, pero fueron forzados a salir del camino con facilidad y brutalidad cuando la figura los pateó y los golpeó en la cara y el cuello. Cuando la figura estaba sobre el andamio que sostenía a Mako, con una hoja roja familiar en la mano, la niña suspendida gritó.

"¡Has regresado para salvarme Ryuko!"

Ryuko sacó la hoja de tijera de debajo de la capa marrón desgarrada que cubría su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor. Confiando en que nadie había logrado ver su nuevo uniforme, hizo girar la hoja alrededor de su muñeca antes de clavarla en el andamio, "Agárrate fuerte, Mako. Voy a sacarte de allí".

Mientras arrancaba las cuerdas que sostenían a Mako sobre el tanque de aceite hirviendo, Ryuko notó que varios de los miembros menos heridos del Club de Boxeo subían corriendo los andamios en un intento por detenerla. Riéndose de su inútil intento, Ryuko giró su cuerpo y dejó escapar una ráfaga de patadas y golpes que obligan a los miembros del club a regresar al aceite hirviendo. Rompiendo la última de las ataduras que sostenían a su amiga, Ryuko agarró a Mako antes de que pudiera caer y saltar al aire. Al aterrizar en el medio del ring de boxeo, Takaharu la fulminó con una mezcla de interés y enojo, Ryuko dejó a Mako, su cuerpo tan rígido como un trozo de madera, y devolvió la mirada fulminante del capitán.

"Así que, por fin, has venido, estudiante transferido", se quejó Takaharu en el micrófono mientras levantaba el puño derecho. "La verdad es que me alegro de que interrumpieras la rendición de Ichigo Kurosaki. Sería aburrido que esto se hiciera sin una lucha real ".

"Usar un rehén es simplemente sucio", replicó Ryuko. Dándole a Mako un pequeño empujón hacia un lado para que dejara el anillo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Ryuko sostuvo la capa que cubría su cuerpo con una mano cuando dijo: "Pensé que todos los boxeadores tenían que ver con el honor y las reglas. Si estás realmente un boxeador, vamos a resolver esto uno a uno! "

Takaharu sonrió como la revancha que estaba buscando, y su única oportunidad de recuperar su honor como miembro del Consejo Estudiantil comenzó: "Nunca fuiste reclutado en mi club, pero si estás buscando una pelea uno contra uno, quien soy yo para discutir. Solo hará que mi victoria sea aún más dulce cuando golpee tu cuerpo en polvo ".

Tirando el micrófono sin cuidado, golpeando la cabeza de un estudiante en la multitud en el proceso, Takaharu corrió hacia Ryuko con su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para un potente golpe, "¡Te voy a calmar como a un punk!"

Dejando escapar un grito mientras avanzaba, Takaharu sonrió cuando su guante de boxeo pareció multiplicarse una y otra vez hasta que hubo cientos de guantes de boxeo borrosos dando vueltas por todo el ring de boxeo. Ajustando su dirección con solo un simple pensamiento, Takaharu comenzó a golpear el cuerpo cubierto de Ryuko con todo lo que tenía.

"¿Esto es demasiado para ti?" Takaharu gritó victorioso mientras observaba a cada uno de sus golpes golpear a Ryuko de frente, "¡Este anillo sagrado se está desbordando con la gran cantidad de golpes de izquierda que ha producido mi cuerpo tonificado!"

Fuera del ring, Shinjiro observó a Takaharu golpear a Ryuko una y otra vez sin que ella hiciera nada, "¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Se morirá si no se defiende!"

Ichigo no estaba tan seguro de que ese fuera el caso. Mientras observaba atentamente la multitud de golpes en el cuerpo de Ryuko, estallidos de fuerza de conmoción pasaron junto a ella en la multitud de estudiantes reunidos, Ichigo vio que Ryuko aún tenía que dar un paso atrás o incluso retroceder de dolor. A pesar de la cantidad de golpes, golpes y cruces que llovían sobre su cuerpo por cortesía de su oponente, Ryuko parecía no ser afectado por los ataques.

El corazón de Takaharu se aceleró de emoción cuando lanzó un golpe tras otro sobre Ryuko. Estaba tan cautivado en la pelea que Takaharu no se dio cuenta de que Ryuko se quedó quieto sin siquiera un gruñido de dolor. Mientras se deslizaba por el ring, Takaharu sonrió maliciosamente mientras giraba su hombro y gritaba: "¡Y el campeón cambia su juego de piernas antes de pasar a una recta! ¡Pero qué es esto? ¡Es realmente un puñetazo! ¡Diez! ¡Ken! ¡Diversión! ¡Sai!"

Cuando el guante de boxeo del Two-Star comenzó a girar como un taladro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, Ryuko simplemente se quedó quieto con los ojos firmemente fijos en el ataque entrante. Si bien la técnica de Takaharu ciertamente parecía lo suficientemente impresionante como para haberla matado si se hubiera molestado en ponerla en práctica en su primera pelea, Ryuko sabía que no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, ni siquiera estaba cerca del poder que poseía actualmente. Cuando el ataque finalmente se conectó y destrozó la capa que había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, Ryuko no se molestó en moverse cuando el guante de Takaharu se detuvo frío contra su Kamui.

"¿Q-qué?" Takaharu tartamudeó, "¿Qué tipo de ropa podrías estar usando?"

Un rubor se desató a lo largo de la cara de Ryuko mientras cubría su pecho con un brazo, "¡Deja de mirar!"

"Bueno ahora ..." Sanageyama se rascó la nariz y miró a Ryuko con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, "Eso es algo que no ves todos los días".

Mientras Sanageyama miraba a Ryuko con una sonrisa y Shinjiro sacó una libreta y comenzó a garabatear algo apresuradamente, la reacción de Ichigo fue mucho más drástica.

" ¿ _Qué diablos es eso_?"pensó tanto en shock como en vergüenza. Se sorprendió de que alguien además de él tuviera un Kamui. Aikuro había mencionado que podía contar el número de Kamui en el mundo en sus manos. El hecho de que otro Kamui hubiera aparecido en la Academia Honnouji, el mismo día que expuso su propio Mugetsu a la escuela, significaba que el profesor tenía algo que ver con eso. Su vergüenza, por otro lado, vino de la forma bastante reveladora que el Kamui de Ryuko había decidido tomar.

En lugar de ser una armadura práctica como su Mugetsu, que cubría todo lo que estaba debajo de su cuello con una armadura rígida y densa que se sentía casi impermeable a los ataques, Ryuko parecía ... diferente, por decir lo menos. Tomó la forma de botas y leggings negros hasta el muslo, con tacones y líneas rojas que subían hasta la parte superior, donde se extendían hasta unas correas que se conectaban a la falda negra corta que apenas cubría nada. La falda estaba conectada a la parte superior del atuendo por un par de tirantes que apenas lograban cubrir sus senos. Los tirantes se conectaron a la única cosa que podría considerarse una armadura en el Kamui. Sus brazos y todo sobre sus pechos hasta la parte superior de su barbilla estaba cubierto por una armadura negra. En la parte delantera de su Kamui, al igual que Mugetsu, había dos ojos de aspecto familiar,uno de los cuales fue cerrado permanentemente por un miedo prominente a través de él.

"Eso no puede ser un Kamui ..." murmuró. No se parecía en nada a su Mugetsu.

" **_Lo es_** ," Mugetsu respondió a la pregunta retórica de Ichigo, " ** _Pero lo que no entiendes, Ichigo, es que un Kamui no necesita cubrir cada parte del cuerpo para funcionar como una armadura. Siempre que el usuario seda una buena cantidad de sangre, cada parte del cuerpo del usuario, incluso la piel expuesta, será tan dura como el acero "._**

"Entiendo eso", dijo lentamente, "Simplemente, nunca te transformes en algo ni siquiera cerca de eso".

Mientras Ichigo estaba discutiendo con Mugetsu sobre la definición correcta de armadura, de nuevo en el ring de boxeo, Takaharu intentaba, y fallaba, lanzar un golpe que podría lastimar a Ryuko. ¿Cómo diablos pudo haberse vuelto tan fuerte en tan solo unas horas? La última vez que pelearon él había limpiado el piso con ella, pero ahora ella estaba encogiendo sus ataques como si fuera una mosca. Dejando caer un golpe en la cara de Ryuko, Takaharu hizo una mueca cuando vio que no había girado la cabeza, "¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Estás tratando de distraerme del partido con tu abrumadora sensualidad!"

"¡Sea real! ¡No estoy usando esto porque quiero!" Ryuko discutió, el rubor en su cara incrementándose en intensidad junto con su vergüenza. Ella no entendía por qué Senketsu tenía que tomar la forma de algo tan revelador. ¡La hizo prácticamente desnuda!

"¡No hay excusas!" Takaharu gritó, su voz se quebró ligeramente, "Te estás burlando del boxeo con ese atuendo escandaloso. ¡No, todos los deportes se han degradado por esa cosa!"

"¡Yo no soy!"

Pareciendo darse cuenta de algo de gran importancia, Takaharu sonrió y dio un paso atrás. "Está bien, entonces. Si vas a luchar completamente desnudo, supongo que también me tomaré la libertad de desvestirme para compensarlo".

"¡Oye!" Ryuko, junto con Ichigo y alrededor de la mitad de la audiencia, cubrió sus ojos mientras Takaharu tomaba su cinturón, "¡Tú eres el que se burla de mí, maldito pervertido!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"Takaharu miró perplejo a Ryuko antes de que una cadena roja brillante en su cinturón se rompiera. Cuando su guante de boxeo derecho se transformó, ante el asombroso shock de Ryuko, él explicó: "Mantén tu mente fuera de la cuneta. Solo me estoy quitando los guantes suaves que he estado usando para los combates de fuera. ¡Mira! Estos son los verdaderos auténticos Honnouji Academy Athleticism-Aumentar los guantes de boxeo de dos estrellas! "

"Oh, chico", silbó Sanageyama, "Esto va a ser interesante de ver. No he visto a Takaharu concentrado en una pelea desde esa pelea contra el campeón de la escuela secundaria estadounidense".

"El capitán del Boxing Club Takaharu se quitó los limitadores de seguridad de sus guantes para contrarrestar la creciente amenaza del nuevo estudiante transferido Ryuko Matoi ..." Shinjiro murmuró mientras escribía apresuradamente en su libreta. ¡Esta fue una historia de oro! Había pensado que Ichigo Kurosaki era el único con el poder de enfrentarse al Consejo Estudiantil y a Lady Satsuki, pero para encontrar otro estudiante dispuesto a hacerlo, era una bendición. Solo necesitaba hablar con ella en persona. "Oye, Ichigo, llamaste a ese traje que llevaba puesto Kamui. ¿Qué significa ese término?"

La mano de Ichigo agitó su pregunta, "Te lo diré en otra ocasión".

Ryuko se quedó mirando el gigante guante de punta sostenido en el aire con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, "¿Qué demonios pasa con tu guante?"

"¿Estás hablando de esta vieja cosa?" Takaharu miró su guante de boxeo con orgullo y afecto, "Si no me envolviera los guantes durante mis combates fuera de casa, otras escuelas tendrían mucho miedo de enfrentarme en el ring. Envolver mis guantes es la única forma en que puedo obtener una ¡Luchar más! ¡Ser capaz de liberarlos después de tanto tiempo llena mi corazón con fuerza y convicción! ¡Este es el verdadero poder de un uniforme Goku! "

"No sé mucho sobre boxeo", dijo Ryuko con una expresión de confusión en su rostro que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa de suficiencia, "Pero incluso sé que lo que estás haciendo es ilegal. Pero si eres realmente tan ansioso ¡Para pelear conmigo, entonces tráelo!

"¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, estudiante de transferencia!" Gritó Takaharu Saltando en el aire, con su guante de punta retirado para un golpe, corrió hacia Ryuko. "Ahora que estás medio desnudo, voy a desgarrar los pequeños trozos de ropa y dignidad que te quedan y te enviarán a volar a la Luna!"

Cuando Takaharu corrió hacia ella, Ryuko continuó deteniéndose mientras miraba al diminuto Dos Estrellas, "Buena suerte con eso".

El regocijo de Ryuko no era infundado. Cuando el guante de Takaharu se conectó fácilmente con el estómago desnudo y expuesto de Ryuko, causando que una onda de presión explotara detrás de ella y golpeara a varios estudiantes en el aire, el capitán del Club de Boxeo notó algo extraño con toda la situación. Él había puesto todo su poder en ese ataque, el suficiente poder para hacer que incluso el Elite Four retrocediera al menos un poco, y aún así, Ryuko lo miró con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?"

Los ojos de Takaharu se ensancharon cuando Ryuko respondió: "Echa un vistazo a tu guante".

Volviendo sus ojos temblorosos a su guante de boxeo completamente desatado, la boca de Takaharu se abrió en shock y asombro cuando las fracturas capilares que soportaba de la interferencia de Ichigo Kurosaki antes crecieron antes de que el guante se rompiera por completo.

"¿Q-qué?" Takaharu se quedó sin aliento al ver su precioso guante de boxeo destruido, "¡Mi precioso guante!"

"Tu guante no es lo único que puede transformarse", Ryuko le informó, "¡Y mi atuendo también!"

Cuando la mente de Takaharu se llenó de rabia por la pérdida de su precioso guante, soltó las restricciones que le quedaban y comenzó a golpear a Ryuko con una multitud de golpes y patadas. Incluso si Ryuko parecía no inmutarse por su combo de ataque, Takaharu tenía la intención de hacerle pagar sin importar el costo.

"Increíble", murmuró Shinjiro, olvidándose momentáneamente de escribir notas, "Ella ni siquiera se estremece por los ataques de Takaharu. ¿Es porque está usando lo que llamas Kamui, Ichigo?"

" **_Ichigo, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella_**?" Preguntó Mugetsu. No podía culpar a su interés en Ryuko. Ninguno de los dos podría haber adivinado que se encontrarían con alguien con otro Kamui.

Esa era una pregunta a la que Ichigo no tenía respuesta. Mientras que hablar con Ryuko acerca de dónde obtuvo su Kamui respondería muchas preguntas, también podría plantear varias preguntas. Después de pensarlo por un momento, Ichigo decidió que los beneficios superaban los costos, "Shinjiro, quédate aquí".

Cerca del cuadrilátero y completamente a salvo del daño, Mako Mankanshoku comenzó a jugar boxeo mientras observaba a Ryuko tomar los golpes de Takaharu sin estremecerse, "Wow, Ryuko, ¡no sabía que sabías cómo boxear!"

"No creo que ella lo haga", su hermano menor, Mataro, no dijo nada junto a ella. Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la falta de inteligencia de su hermana, volvió su atención a la visión sexy de Ryuko solo para encontrar a alguien parado frente a él, "¡Oye, carajo, estás bloqueando la vista angelical!"

"Cállate," ordenó Ichigo a Mataro, quien se cruzó de brazos y se quejó a él. Reconociendo su voz, Mako se volvió hacia Ichigo, destellos que emanaban de sus ojos.

"Ichigo!" Mako exclamó antes de aferrarse a su cintura, haciendo que el adolescente la levantara de su cuerpo, "¡Sabía que estarías bien!"

"Sí, bueno, mi plan de rescate no resultó como esperaba", admitió Ichigo.

De vuelta en el ring, Ryuko estaba empezando a enfermarse y cansarse de los inútiles ataques de Takaharu, apretando los dientes mientras aumentaba su ira, gritó: "Así que ahora es mi turno, ¿verdad?"

Cuando comenzó a salir vapor de los diversos pliegues de su Kamui, Ryuko corrió hacia Takaharu, evitando los muchos ataques que le estaba lanzando. Agarrando su Hoja de tijera y girándola en su mano, golpeó la empuñadura en la cara del capitán antes de golpearlo en la espalda, "¡Jab de izquierda y luego un gancho de derecha!"

Cuando su Hoja de Tijera impulsó a Takaharu en el aire, casi inconsciente por la intensa fuerza detrás de los golpes, Ryuko comenzó a girar su arma alrededor de su muñeca, "¡Y para terminar, una recta! ¡Seni-Soshitsu!"

Su Hoja de tijera se cortó fácilmente en el uniforme de Goku de Takaharu antes de que se rompiera de forma violenta y repentina, dejando al capitán desnudo como el día en que nació.

"¡Eso es imposible!"Sanageyama gritó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría el estudiante transferido no solo derrotar a un Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas, sino también destruirlo? No tenía sentido.

Cerca de Satsuki Kiryuin, Inumuta se ajustó las gafas, "Así que ese es el poder de la Hoja de Tijera. Es un arma verdaderamente notable".

"Espera un segundo," los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron mientras trataba de ver más de cerca algo que flotaba hacia Ryuko. Era difícil verlo, debido a que el sol poniente estaba directamente detrás de él, pero había un hilo brillante que se formaba a partir de los restos triturados del uniforme Goku de Takaharu. El hilo flotó en el aire hacia Ryuko, donde fue absorbido por su Kamui, causando que emitiera una tenue luz rosada.

"Ahora para acabar contigo!" Ryuko gritó, ignorante de lo que acaba de suceder, cuando el cuerpo de Takaharu comenzó a caer hacia ella. Sosteniendo su Hoja de tijera en un agarre inverso, la balanceó como un murciélago, haciendo que el cuerpo del capitán se propulsara por el aire hacia Satsuki.

Mientras el cuerpo de Takaharu volaba hacia ella, Satsuki con calma y perezosamente se inclinó hacia un lado, permitiendo que el capitán del club volara junto a ella y hacia la alta aguja de la Academia Honnouji detrás de ella.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Sanageyama le gritó a Ryuko cuando comenzó a subir al ring para pelear con ella, pero se detuvo cuando sonó la voz de Satsuki.

"Ya es suficiente, Sanageyama," le dijo con calma Satsuki. Dando un paso adelante y superando a los tres miembros restantes de la Elite Four, se detuvo en el borde del techo, con el talón haciendo clic en ella, "Eso fue muy impresionante. ¿Quién eres y dónde conseguiste el atuendo?"

Sin mirar a Satsuki, con el rostro cubierto de sombras, Ryuko respondió: "Es un regalo de mi padre. ¡Y el que lo mató dejó este Scissor Blade! Ahora, vas a decirme quién es el propietario de la otra mitad de esta Hoja de Tijera, Satsuki Kiryuin! "

Satsuki miró a Ryuko, sin importarle el hecho de que el Scissor Blade había sido obra de su padre y no al revés. Con su rostro una máscara sin expresión, preguntó: "¿Eres la hija de Isshin Matoi?"

Ryuko estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió una extraña sensación de debilidad en su cuerpo. Cuando ella comenzó a sudar frío y sus brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo de sostener su Hoja de Tijera, Ryuko se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras su fuerza la abandonaba.

" **_Ryuko, has perdido demasiada sangre_** ", le dijo Senketsu.

"Pensé que necesitabas sangre", respondió ella.

" **_Eso es cierto_** ", respondió Senketsu, " ** _pero al ritmo actual, perderá el conocimiento en menos de un minuto_** ".

"¡No parezcas tan tranquilo al respecto!" Ryuko gruñó.

"Qué interesante", la voz de Satsuki cortó el argumento de Ryuko, "No esperaba que te quedaras aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki".

Ryuko se giró y vio a Ichigo subiendo al ring de boxeo junto a ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando sus ojos miraron a los ojos familiares en el cuello de su uniforme. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente el uniforme de Ichigo, todo lo que Ryuko pudo hacer fue pronunciar su nombre con incredulidad, "¿I-Ichigo?"

"Hablaré contigo más tarde", dijo sin apartar la mirada de Satsuki.

Satsuki, para su crédito, sonrió ante la aparición de Ichigo, "Así que veo que no eres un cobarde después de todo. Debes saber que eres superado en número y dominado, con o sin el Kamui que llevas puesto. Eres intrépido o estúpido, Ichigo Kurosaki ".

Ichigo abrió la boca para responder pero encontró la mano de Ryuko agarrando su brazo. Ella estaba visiblemente sudando y su aliento salía con jadeos agotados, "Muevete Ichigo ... yo ... solo ... necesito ..."

Antes de que Ryuko pudiera terminar de expresar su deseo, sintió que el mundo se oscurecía a su alrededor y se derrumbó cuando el negro abrazo de la inconsciencia la reclamó. Cuando Senketsu volvió a su estado normal de uniforme de marinero acompañado por una breve explosión de estrellas y luz, Ichigo se acercó rápidamente y logró agarrar a Ryuko antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Satsuki preguntó mientras los miembros del Club de Boxeo y Sanageyama se cerraban a su alrededor: "No hay donde correr ni esconderse sin dejar atrás a Ryuko Matoi. Así que sus opciones son las siguientes: ser valiente y rendirse con honor o huir como un cobarde, pero vive para luchar otro día. Te dejo la elección de tu futuro ".

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron antes de que una idea lo golpeara, "Hey Mugetsu. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me llevará escapar de la Academia Honnouji mientras esté transformado?"

" **_Alrededor de treinta segundos_** ," contestó Mugetsu, sin darse cuenta de que el único ojo de Senketsu se ensanchaba al escuchar su voz, " ** _Pero seguramente no_** ..."

Ichigo ajustó a Ryuko sobre su hombro, permitiéndole soltar su otro brazo, "¿Crees que puedes aguantar por treinta segundos más o menos?"

Mugetsu pudo ver lo que planeaba hacer y le dio al Kamui el equivalente a un gesto de asentimiento: " ** _Sí, pero será extremadamente difícil. Intentaría salir lo más rápido posible"._**

"Lo tengo," Ichigo golpeó su mano sobre su bañador y sintió que las agujas gemelas escondidas dentro se enterraron en su hombro, "¡Lanzamiento inicial de fibra de vida!"

Sanageyama no estaba parado haciendo nada mientras Ichigo conversaba con Mugetsu. Tan pronto como vio que Ichigo cambiaba el cuerpo de Ryuko y se acercaba a su bañadera, Sanageyama ya estaba corriendo hacia el ring de boxeo con su shinai alzado en el aire. No podía dejar que Ichigo se escapara sin importar el costo, pero antes de que pudiera abordar a Ichigo, Sanageyama fue cegado por una luz brillante cuando su oponente emergió en la armadura blanca y negra de Mugetsu.

"Lo siento por esto", se disculpó Ichigo mientras esquivaba fácilmente el shinai de Sanageyama antes de desaparecer, "pero no tengo tiempo para hablar".

Tan fácilmente como hubiera sido simplemente saltar sobre la multitud de estudiantes reunidos, incluso mientras sostenían el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryuko, había algo más que Ichigo necesitaba hacer primero. Aterrizando justo fuera del ring donde Mako lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos, Ichigo la agarró rápidamente antes de empujarse hacia el aire con la fuerza suficiente para que la onda de presión hiciera retroceder a los que estaban de pie junto a Mako.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Mako gritó alegremente desde debajo del brazo derecho de Ichigo, "¡Soy la reina del mundo! ¡Súper velocidad, ve!"

"Mako, ¿hay algún lugar al que podamos ir que Satsuki no pueda encontrarnos?"

"Hmm ..." Mako reflexionó sobre la pregunta, su rostro era el epítome de la concentración, antes de exclamar alegremente: "¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Mi padre dirige una clínica en un callejón sin salida. Tenemos mucha sangre y medicina que puede usar para ayudar a Ryuko! "

"Solo dime a dónde debo ir", respondió Ichigo, ignorando los actos ilegales que Mako acababa de confesar. Saltando sobre el borde de un acantilado artificial, Ichigo comenzó a deslizarse por el muro de concreto que separa los departamentos y apartamentos que son propiedad de los estudiantes de One-Star y las chozas y chozas ocupadas por las familias de los estudiantes de No-Star. Cuando sus botas crearon chispas detrás de él, Ichigo escuchó una profunda voz masculina.

" ¿ ** _Por qué te excediste, Ryuko_**?"

"No es un gran problema", Ichigo consoló a Senketsu, quien parecía estar en una depresión deprimida después de que Ryuko se desmayara por el uso excesivo de su poder por primera vez. Cuando el Kamui volvió su único ojo bueno hacia él, añadió Ichigo. "Mugetsu es de la misma manera".

" **_Hey_**!"

El único ojo de Senketsu se amplió de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Ichigo podía entenderlo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Ichigo cómo podía oír su voz, Senketsu encontró el aire metafórico fuera de sus pulmones cuando Ichigo empujó una pared y comenzó a saltar por los tejados hacia la casa de Mako

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Y listo. Traducción terminada. Vaya forma de entrar con este capítulo. Aunque me siguió intrigado el por que ese tal Shinjiro apareció. Ustedes no lo creen?. Bueno, ya lo sabrán más adelante.**

 **Enserio. No me canso de imaginarme la cara de Ichigo cuando vio el Kamui de Ryuko. Si pudiera enmarcarlo para usarlo de chantaje, sería hermoso. Además de que… no lo neguemos. Ryuko tiene muy buen cuerpo. Que? No llamen a la ONU, o espera, no son menores de edad. No me critiquen por lo que pienso.**

 **Dejando la tontería a un lado. Es todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Cansado de estar solo

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 8: Cansado de estar solo

 _Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 8 de **To My Death I Fight** . Este capítulo cubre la primera parte del Episodio 2, pero no asumas que solo estoy siguiendo la historia (el último capítulo ya debería haberlo cimentado). Varios eventos suceden en este capítulo que nunca ocurrieron en el anime. Debo admitir que la popularidad perdurable de esta historia me ha sorprendido. Esta historia no solo tiene la mayoría de las palabras de cualquier cruce de Kill la Kill, sino también la mayoría de las revisiones con 186 en el momento de esta publicación. Gracias a todos por su apoyo continuo!_

 _Como nota al margen, **recomiendo** encarecidamente que revise la **historia de The Moiderah of Writing** **Transfer Student: Satsuki Matoi** . Es una AU en la que Ryuko y Satsuki cambian de lugar y es divertidísimo e impresionante de leer. Échale un vistazo aquí en FFN o en spatebattles siempre que tengas una oportunidad_.

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 8 - Cansado de estar solo**

Mientras Ryuko Matoi recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, los colores del mundo que la rodeaba se unían en un enfoque borroso, lo primero que escuchó fue a Ichigo Kurosaki hablando con Senketsu y con otra persona.

" **_No sé cómo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste, Ichigo ... y Mugetsu_** ", dijo Senketsu, en su forma normal como un uniforme de marinero de color azul marino. Levantando una manga con vergüenza cuando un leve rubor apareció en la tela bajo sus ojos, continuó: **_"No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido suya cuando Ryuko se desmayó ..."_**

"Como dije las primeras seis veces, no es un gran problema", respondió Ichigo, "Además, no podría haber salvado a Ryuko o Mako sin el poder de Mugetsu".

" **_Me adulas_** ", dijo Mugetsu, antes de que ella añadiera sarcásticamente, " ** _Pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido. Estuviste a pocos segundos de que me agotara cuando llegaste a la casa de Mako_** ".

"Lo sé, maldita sea, pero no tuve otra opción".

"I-Ichigo?" Ryuko gimió mientras se levantaba del catre donde estaba acostada. Haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras accidentalmente agravaba sus heridas, miró hacia abajo y notó que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de capas de vendas, "¿Me arreglaste?"

"En realidad, era el padre de Mako," Ichigo volvió la cabeza para responder. Estaba sorprendido de que Ryuko se hubiera levantado tan pronto. Con sus heridas, debería haber estado fuera por al menos unas horas más. Ella debe estar hecha de cosas más duras de lo que él pensó: "El tipo es un médico competente, pero una vez que terminó de curarte las heridas, trató de mirar a tu cuerpo medio desnudo mientras aún estaba en la habitación. Le di una patada en el culo y lo eché de la habitación y le adverti que no volviera hasta que se despertara ".

"Bastardo afortunado", Ryuko gruñó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. "Se levantó con calma. Si me hubiera despertado, habría golpeado su trasero en el techo por mirar mi cuerpo como un maldito pervertido".

Al frotarse la cara y bostezar, Ryuko recordó lo que había visto justo antes de desmayarse, "¿Así que también tienes una de estas cosas?"

" **_No soy una cosa_** ", dijo Mugetsu apasionadamente, una de sus mangas balanceándose y golpeando a Senketsu en el proceso, " ** _Soy Kamui. No lo olvides_** ".

Quejándose de la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Mugetsu, Ryuko se rindió, "Bien. ¿Entonces también tienes un Kamui, Ichigo?"

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de Mugetsu pero asintió, "Sí".

Eso tuvo sentido para Ryuko: "¿Y puede transformarse en una forma más poderosa al beber tu sangre?"

"Sí."

"¿Y no es vergonzoso o medio desnudo?"

Ichigo miró a Ryuko con una expresión molesta en su rostro, "¿Qué piensas?"

"¡Maldición!" ella maldijo y miró al ojo de Senketsu, "¿Por qué demonios eres la única Kamui que se transforma en algo casi desnudo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser más práctico como la Kamui de Ichigo?"

" **_Como te dije antes_** ", reprendió Senketsu, con un solo ojo en blanco, " ** _Tu padre me creó solo para ti. Tal vez pensó que esta era una apariencia apropiada para mí_** ".

"Al infierno. Mi padre no era un pervertido," Ryuko murmuró por lo bajo, "Entonces Ichigo, ¿tu Kamui tiene un nombre?"

"Su nombre es Mugetsu," respondió Ichigo, señalando con el pulgar a Mugetsu. Dijo que Kamui estaba sentado en el suelo cerca en una pose que recuerda a Ichigo. Al igual que Senketsu, ella se había transformado parcialmente para volverse móvil. Mugetsu mantuvo miradas fijas con Ryuko por apenas un segundo antes de que ella resoplara y se girara, sus mangas dobladas en un aparente puchero.

"¿Cuál es el trato con tu Kamui?"

"No lo sé", respondió Ichigo. Desde que dejó a Ryuko y habló con Senketsu, Mugetsu se había puesto de mal humor, "Creo que está molesta porque estoy hablando con otro Kamui".

Los ojos de Mugetsu se giraron, " ** _No estoy molesto. Me preocupa que Senketsu no sea quien dice ser. Eso es todo"._**

Ryuko miró a Ichigo antes de mirar a Mugetsu. Todo estaba en silencio antes de que ella se echara a reír, "¡Ja! ¡Tu ropa está celosa!"

"Oh, claro, ríete", murmuró Ichigo, "Al menos Mugetsu no se transforma en algo que debería ser arrestado por indecencia pública".

"¡Cállate!" Ryuko intentó patear a Ichigo solo para que él se moviera, causando que se cayera indigna en el suelo, "¡No es como si me hubieran dado una opción en el asunto! ¡Quiero cambiar a Kamui, bastardo!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Ichigo cruzó sus antebrazos frente a su pecho y se alejó de Ryuko. "¡No hay manera en el infierno de que me atrapen vivo, o incluso muerto, en Senketsu!"

"Maldito seas", se quejó Ryuko y se sentó en el borde de la cuna, "Entonces, ¿cómo llegué aquí de todos modos?"

"Después de que te desmayaste, usé a Mugetsu para escapar de la Academia Honnouji, pero no antes de agarrarte a ti y a Mako. Mako mencionó que su padre es médico y podría tratar tus heridas y la pérdida de sangre".

"¡Ryuko!"

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Mako Mankanshoku entró volando, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante para abrazar a su nuevo mejor amigo. Ryuko, con una expresión calmada y aburrida en su rostro, simplemente se recostó, permitiendo a Mako pasar volando junto a ella y salir por la ventana cercana.

Un momento después, Mako apareció en la ventana, con el pelo cubierto de pedazos de basura, "¡Estás despierto, Ryuko!"

"Sí," Ryuko apretó un puño y descubrió que no podía sentir dolor, "¿Papá hizo esto?"

"¡Sip!" Mako volvió a la habitación y dijo: "¡Papá es un médico del callejón! ¡Usó todas sus medicinas y herramientas robadas para curarte! ¡Salgamos a la sala familiar! ¡Todos están esperando para verlos!"

Ryuko e Ichigo intercambiaron una mirada antes de decidir seguir a Mako fuera del dormitorio. Todavía intentaba que su mente se diera cuenta del hecho de que su padre podía crear algo tan notable y poderoso como Senketsu. Por supuesto, su apariencia podría ser útil. No quería que la vieran como una pervertida despojada sin importar el poder que le concediera Senketsu, pero si él la ayudaba a localizar a la mujer que había matado a su padre, estaba dispuesta a soportar la vergüenza y la pérdida de sangre. Siendo por el momento.

"Debes ser la chica con la que Mako estaba tan enamorado", comentó un hombre grande y corpulento. Su nariz estaba tapada con papel de seda para evitar que sangrara y su ojo izquierdo estaba ennegrecido. "¡Tu amigo Ichigo tiene un brazo derecho perverso! ¡Me llamo Barazo Mankanshoku!"

"Fuiste tan rudo de hacer girar a Scissor Blade cuando estaba medio desnudo." La voz molesta de Mataro Mankanshoku se levantó desde el costado, "¡Nadie cuerdo pelearía vestido así!"

Gruñendo, Ryuko extendió la mano y agarró a Mataro por la falda de su color antes de golpearlo cómicamente en la cara, "¡Vete al infierno! ¡Es complicado!"

"Maldita sea, eso duele!" Mataro fingió llorar mientras sostenía su cuerpo herido, "¡Te habría llevado aquí si Ichigo no hubiera sido tan terco al respecto! ¡Quería sostener tu cuerpo sexy, maldita sea!"

"Oye, punk", Ichigo miró a Mataro, "¿Qué te dije la primera vez que dijiste eso?"

"Oh mi", una suave voz vino de la cocina. Cuando se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Sukuyo Mankanshoku con un delantal y una bandeja, ella dijo: "Si golpear a mi esposo o amonestar a mi hijo te hace sentir mejor, sigue adelante".

"Así que tú eres el que me curó", Ryuko miró sus heridas con asombro.

"Como dije, papá es un Doctor del Callejón. Si contabilizas la cantidad de personas que mató en comparación con el número que salvó, ¡mataron mucho más!"

"Eso no es algo bueno", Ichigo dijo en seco.

"No hay que preocuparse", Barazo agitó su mano con desdén, "Los muertos no demandan".

Saltando de debajo de la mesa entre Ichigo y Ryuko, Shinjiro agregó: "El Sr. Mankanshoku tiene razón. En todos los años que la Clínica Familiar Mankanshoku ha estado abierta, no ha habido una sola demanda de un paciente muerto".

Casi cayendo por la sorpresa de la repentina aparición de Shinjiro, Ryuko le señaló con el dedo, "¿Quién demonios eres?"

"¿Oh?" Shinjiro miró a Ryuko antes de inclinarse disculpándose, "¡Mis disculpas! Parece que en mi prisa me he olvidado de presentarme. Soy Shinjiro Nagita, miembro del Club de Periódicos, y me complace poder conocerle".

"Shinjiro?" Ichigo miró al estudiante más bajo con sospecha y confusión, "¿De dónde diablos vienes?"

Shinjiro se rió avergonzadamente, "Evadir el Comité Disciplinario me ha permitido ocultarme bastante bien. Cuando te vi escapar de la Academia Honnouji, rápidamente escapé y seguí tu camino hasta aquí. Como reportero, me enorgullece poder para seguir una historia donde quiera que sea! "

Ryuko lo fulminó con la mirada, "¿Haces un hábito de irrumpir en los hogares de la gente al azar?"

"¡No es un problema, Ryuko!" Mako anunció, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shinjiro mientras apretaba dramáticamente su otro puño, "Si Shinjiro está en problemas con el Comité Disciplinario y Gamagori, entonces es mi deber sagrado como miembro de la familia Mankanshoku mantenerlo sano y salvo, sería una mancha en mi honor si tuviera que enfrentarse a un terrible destino ".

"Bueno, ahora", dijo una voz femenina madura desde la ventana abierta cercana, "Esa fue una lógica intrincada, pero creo que él entiende el punto".

Todos se volvieron y vieron a una mujer de piel oscura con un largo cabello púrpura atado en una cola de caballo y ojos ámbar sentados perezosamente en el alféizar de la ventana. Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron cuando reconoció quién era ella, "¿Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi?" Yoruichi repitió juguetonamente: "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir después de todo lo que hemos pasado por Ichigo? Estoy herido".

Ryuko se volvió hacia Ichigo, "¿Conoces a esta mujer?"

"Realmente no."

"Eso duele Ichigo", se burló Yoruichi mientras saltaba a la casa de Mankanshoku, su figura ganando la atención inmediata de Barazo y Mataro. Haciendo un punto para ignorar a los dos hombres que babeaban, Yoruichi se sentó frente a Ichigo, "Se podría decir que Ichigo no sería la mitad del hombre que es hoy sin mi entrenamiento. Trabajé su culo perezoso durante días para ponerlo en forma. Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin ".

"No necesitamos escuchar tu maldita presentación", se quejó Ichigo y se cruzó de brazos mientras apartaba la mirada de Yoruichi, "Y eso no fue entrenamiento. Fue una tortura".

"El entrenamiento y la tortura son solo las dos caras de la misma moneda, Ichigo. No puedes tener una sin la otra", Yoruichi sonrió como un gato antes de sacar una cinta, "Pero me temo que no soy capaz de burlarme. Tú, al menos esta vez. ¿Dónde está la televisión?

Mataro se levantó y corrió a su habitación, "¡Creo que robé uno hace unos días!"

"Ese es mi muchacho", se rió Barazo en voz alta, "Siempre pensando en el futuro, como un verdadero Mankanshoku".

Yoruichi miró a Ichigo, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, como para advertirle que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas por temor a perder la cordura. Después de menos de un minuto, Mataro salió caminando por el pasillo, con una gran televisión en sus brazos.

"Enganché a este bebé sin ningún problema", Mataro colocó el televisor en la mesa y lo enchufó a la pared, "el estúpido empleado ni siquiera me vio sacándolo de la tienda".

Cuando Yoruichi colocó la cinta en el televisor, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Qué hay en la cinta?"

"Es un mensaje de Kisuke."

Hubo un crujido de estática antes de que el rostro de Kisuke Urahara apareciera en la televisión, con una sonrisa tonta y familiar en su rostro, "¡ _Oye, Ichigo! Si estás viendo esta cinta, eso significa que Yoruichi logró rastrear tu trasero sin importar dónde te escondiste. Yoruichi, si todavía estás allí, buen trabajo. Te daría un regalo, pero como implica esta cinta, estoy muerto, desaparecido, perdido o demasiado ocupado trabajando en una monstruosidad impía como para anunciar que todavía estoy vivo, y dicha monstruosidad es la causa de mi muerte, por favor asegúrese de usar los lanzallamas provistos convenientemente en los extremos de mi tienda para matarlo "._

Kisuke se alejó de la cámara y comenzó a transportarla por el aire antes de detenerse en un conjunto de fibras rojas brillantes. " _De vuelta en el tema. Estas, Ichigo, son lo que se conocen como Fibras de Vida. Son cosas notables que tienen tantas aplicaciones diferentes. Pero no diré nada, ya que odio basar ideas en conjeturas no probadas. Todos ustedes, y todos los demás que se sientan con usted, deben saber que el kamui que creé para usted está hecho exclusivamente de Fibras de Vida y déjeme decirle: no fue algo fácil de hacer. De hecho, puede haber sido la cosa más difícil que he creado desde ... bueno ... ya sabes_ ".

Cuando Kisuke alejó la cámara, todos podían ver algo que parecía que Mugetsu estaba tejido de un gran carrete de Life Fibers: " _De todos modos, estoy divagando. Mientras trabajaba con Life Fibers, decidí que estaba en mi mejor momento de interés por crear algo capaz de destruirlos. Después de que mis dos primeros intentos de crear un Kamui terminaran con ellos tratando de comerme, pensé que era prudente errar por el lado de la precaución y evitar cualquier daño corporal adicional. ¿Quién sabía algo de eso? ¿La ropa podría tener dientes tan afilados? Por lo tanto, el arma que he creado para ti. Eso es todo y no te preocupes, Ichigo, si las cosas no salen como espero, siempre podría enviar a Tessai o Ururu para que te controlen. Es bastante extraño; desde que empecé a trabajar con Life Fibers, ella se ha sentido ansiosa. ¿Quizá finalmente esté creciendo? ¡Ta ta ~!_ "

El video se cortó, dejando a la familia Mankanshoku en completo silencio hasta que Mako soltó: "¡Veamos eso otra vez!"

Agarrando a su amiga por la parte de atrás de su camisa antes de que Mako pudiera cumplir su promesa, Ryuko miró a Yoruichi y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿de qué es esta arma de la que habló el tipo?"

Con un golpe fuerte, Yoruichi dejó caer un paquete largo y delgado sobre la mesa, "Aquí tienes, Ichigo. No creo que deba decirte que tengas cuidado con eso".

Al desenvolver con cuidado un extremo del paquete, Ichigo atrapó con gracia la vaina de una hoja larga cuando cayó de la caja. Sacando la hoja de la vaina, se quedó atónito cuando sacó una katana que brillaba con un color azul profundo. Dándole vueltas en las manos un par de veces, maravillándose de la artesanía y la integridad de la hoja, miró a Yoruichi, "¿Por qué Kisuke quería que tuviera esta katana?"

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, "Me golpea, pero si Kisuke creyó que lo necesitabas, entonces es probable que lo hagas. Kisuke nunca fue alguien que exagerara las amenazas. Si él piensa que estas Fibras de Vida son tan peligrosas como él dice que son, entonces debes tener cuidado".

Mientras miraba por encima de la hoja, Ichigo notó algo inscrito en la empuñadura, "¿Tournesol? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Eso nos convierte a dos de nosotros", Yoruichi suspiró dramáticamente y se sentó. "Conoces a Kisuke, él siempre tiene que ser uno para dar nombres grandes y grandiosos a todo lo que crea. Esa espada que tienes no es diferente. Por lo general, solo llame a sus invenciones como me plazca, pero Kisuke pensó en ello y realmente grabó el nombre de la hoja en él. Bastardo inteligente. Cuando lo encuentre ... "

"Oye Yoruichi," Ichigo hizo una pausa mientras trataba de pensar en la pregunta exacta que quería preguntar: "¿Has oído algo de Kisuke? ¿Está vivo o no?"

Para sorpresa de todos, Yoruichi dio un mordisco a una de las asquerosas croquetas que Sukuyo había evocado. Tragando el montón de comida misteriosa antes de hablar, ella le contestó: "Desde que Kisuke desapareció, pasé días buscando en su ciudad Karakura en busca de signos de él. Hubo algunas veces que pensé que estaba cerca de descubrir quién lo había matado, pero todos eran solo callejones sin salida ".

Apoyando su barbilla en la taza de su mano, Yoruichi sonrió y miró alrededor de la habitación, "Veo que has hecho todo el círculo de amigos, Ichigo. No has estado aquí una semana y ya has hecho bastante conmoción. Me enteré de lo que sucedió en la Academia Honnouji. Si Isshin estuviera aquí, te mataría ".

"Me gustaría ver a la vieja cabra intentarlo", se quejó Ichigo.

Yoruichi sonrió, "Quizás. Entonces, ¿quiénes podrían ser todos ustedes?"

"Ryuko Matoi," contestó con calma Ryuko.

Shinjiro se inclinó respetuosamente, "Shinjiro Nagita, miembro del Club de Periódicos".

"Mako Mankanshoku", respondió Mako tan emocionado como siempre. Lanzando un puño en el aire, agregó: "¡Y esta es mi familia! ¡Mi padre Barazo, mi madre Sukuyo, mi hermano Mataro y nuestro perro Tripas! ¡Es un placer conocerte, Lady Yoruichi!"

"¿No eres lindo?" Yoruichi se rió de las risas de Mako antes de que su estado de ánimo se pusiera serio. "Antes de irme, Ichigo, tengo una última noticia. Se refiere a la persona que atacó a Kisuke".

Yoruichi buscó en su camisa y sacó una fotografía, "Kisuke había instalado docenas de cámaras en todo el pueblo de Karakura para advertirle de cualquier peligro. Antes de que piense que eso es una invasión de la privacidad, han sido muy útiles en el pasado. De todos modos, el día en que desapareció, una de las cámaras de Kisuke captó algo. Fue solo en un solo cuadro del video, lo que es notable porque las cámaras de Kisuke funcionan a más de doscientos cuadros por segundo".

Yoruichi arrojó la foto sobre la mesa. Mientras todos se agrupaban alrededor de la imagen, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Qué estoy viendo aquí?"

"Una hoja de tijera púrpura", anunció Yoruichi. Mientras que la habitación se quedó en silencio ante el anuncio, incluso con el siempre feliz Mako Mankanshoku perdido en sus pensamientos, Ryuko miró la imagen con ira creciente.

"¿Una hoja de tijera?" Ichigo echó un vistazo más de cerca a la foto, pero aún no podía conectar los puntos, "¿De dónde sacaste eso? No lo veo".

"Fue Isshin quien me dijo lo que era una vez que le mostré la foto", Yoruichi le devolvió la foto a Shinjiro, quien la había agarrado con tanta fuerza que le costó a Yoruichi un breve esfuerzo para recuperarla, "Aparte de eso, No sé nada más sobre el asaltante de Kisuke ".

"Podría saber un poco más sobre esta persona", Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia abajo mientras recordaba lo que Kisuke le había dicho por teléfono. "El día que desapareció, Kiuske me llamó. Dijo que alguien que casi lo había matado en su tienda lo perseguía por Karakura Town. Lo más extraño que dijo fue que la mujer no era del todo humana. Maldición, todavía no sé lo que eso significa ".

En este punto, Ryuko había alcanzado su punto de inflexión. Levantándose y golpeando airadamente las manos sobre la mesa, gritó: "¡Cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre esta mujer! ¿Se llama Satsuki Kiryuin?"

Yoruichi miró a Ryuko completamente impasible ante el arrebato del adolescente, "Supongo que Kisuke no es la primera persona atacada por esta mujer".

"¡Toda la razón!" Ryuko gritó y señaló a su Scissor Blade rojo a través de la mesa hacia Yoruichi, "¡Ella mató a mi papá con la otra mitad de esta hoja de tijera!"

"Ya veo ..." Yoruichi respiró hondo antes de agregar: "Permítanme decir esto, Ryuko. Si Kisuke, un hombre que podría considerarse uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, teme lo que esta mujer podría hacer si él lo encuentra, ¿qué te hace pensar que pelear con ella terminaría en tu beneficio? Podrías ser fuerte o rápido, pero el hecho sigue siendo el mismo. Kisuke podría pensar veinte movimientos en una batalla. Podía establecer una contingencia después de contingencia en caso de que no pudiera ganar una batalla. Si no podía ganar, seguro que no puede ".

Mientras Ryuko se quedó atónito ante la absoluta negativa de Yoruichi de ayudarla, con el puño apretado de ira, el capitán se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Voy a regresar a Karakura Town ahora. Isshin está haciendo algunas remodelaciones en tu casa, lo que significa que Karin y Yuzu se están quedando en la tienda. Lo último que supe es que Yuzu logró convencer a Tessai de que le dejara trenzarse la barba ".

Con eso dicho, Yoruichi se levantó y salió por la misma ventana desde la que apareció por primera vez.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Ryuko se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. Presionando su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana, tosió cuando el motor de una motocicleta se aceleró y Yoruichi desapareció en la distancia sobre una motocicleta azul brillante.

"Maldición, se ha ido", se quejó Ryuko mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el suelo, "Entonces, ¿quién era este tipo Kisuke, Ichigo?"

Amenazando con matar a Yoruichi por dejar esto en su regazo, Ichigo explicó: "Es un viejo amigo de la familia, o creo que lo es".

"Todavía encuentro el concepto de Kamui fascinante", Shinjiro se levantó y tomó una pose dramática, "Con el poder de tu Kamui, ustedes dos pueden ayudarme a derribar el régimen tiránico de Lady Satsuki".

Ryuko miró al grandioso Shinjiro antes de que ella directamente dijera, "Espera. ¿Qué?"

"Solo ignóralo, siempre es así", murmuró Ichigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el comportamiento de Shinjiro era inquietantemente similar al de Mako, excepto que estaba más centrado en el entusiasmo extremo y la determinación en lugar de la locura y lo descabellado. "Está en el Club de Periodismo. Aparentemente, lo que ha escrito, a enojado al Comité Disciplinario, y yo soy el único que se interpone en su camino ".

"Ya veo," murmuró Ryuko.

"¡No te enojes, Ryuko!" Mako exclamó, deslizándose a la vista justo al lado de Shinjiro, "Shinjiro está haciendo todo lo posible por hacer lo que se le pidió que hiciera. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar qué está bien y qué está mal? En el honor de mi familia, yo, Mako Mankanshoku, se asegurará de que no te pase nada! "

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Mako," el único ojo de Shinjiro brillaba con lágrimas cuando él le agarró las manos, "¿Me ayudarás a destruir la tiranía impuesta por Lady Satsuki?"

"Oh, Dios mío ..." Ichigo miró con horror cuando Shinjiro y Mako comenzaron a hablar, "¿Qué he hecho?"

"Mako," Ryuko trató de interceder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, "¿No te estás adelantando un poco?"

Los ojos de Mako se agrandaron antes de que ella gritara presa del pánico: "¡Tienes razón! Lo siento, Shinjiro, pero no puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda justa para derribar el establecimiento. Tal vez en otro momento, otro lugar donde podríamos haber estado socios en tu cruzada, pero, ¡ay !, no debía ser!

"¡Entiendo completamente tu convicción Mako!" Las gafas de Shinjiro brillaron con una luz sagrada, "¡Pero incluso con este contratiempo, no me detendré en mi misión!"

" **_Él es bastante ... vocal acerca de sus creencias_** ," murmuró Mugetsu.

" **_Estoy de acuerdo_** ", agregó Senketsu, " ** _Aunque me pregunto por qué su cabello está cubriendo su ojo izquierdo_** ".

Al decidir irse antes de que lo arrastraran más a la locura, Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta: "Ha sido divertido, pero me voy a ir antes de que pierda lo que queda de mi cordura".

"¿Vas a volver a tu elegante dormitorio Ichigo?" Mako anunció en una mezcla de conmoción y confusión, "¡Pero Lady Satsuki seguramente te está buscando! Quédate aquí con mi familia. ¡Ryuko sí!"

"No, gracias Mako," Ichigo volvió a poner a Tournesol en su vaina y se dirigió a la puerta, "Si no regreso pronto, ese bastardo de Gamagori encontrará alguna razón para expulsarme".

"Entonces yo también debería irme", anunció Shinjiro con entusiasmo. "Ya que Ichigo es mi guardaespaldas contra el Comité Disciplinario, tiene sentido que me quede cerca de él. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mako Mankanshoku y Ryuko Matoi. ¡Reúnete!"

En el fresco aire nocturno de la ciudad de Honnou, Ichigo captó el brillo de las casas y edificios que lo rodeaban y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios cuando escuchó que alguien corría hacia él.

"Oye, espera Ichigo!" Shinjiro corrió hacia él antes de detenerse, con un cuaderno en la mano, "Tengo que preguntarte algo. Si esta persona de Kisuke fue atacada por la misma persona que asesinó al padre de Ryuko Matoi, ¿no estás preocupado por la seguridad de Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Realmente no."

Shinjiro no había esperado esa respuesta, "¿Por qué?"

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero Yoruichi es una de las personas mas rapidas del mundo".

"Es bueno saberlo", Shinjiro respondió y se volvió para alejarse. Se despidió de Ichigo y dijo: "Bueno, debería irme a casa ahora. No podemos vivir en las residencias universitarias de Honnouji como usted. Si me mudo rápidamente, debería poder regresar a casa antes de que el Comité Disciplinario se las arregle para rastrearme. Es casi como si supieran dónde estoy en todo momento. Te veré mañana en la escuela. ¡Quizás hayas cambiado de opinión acerca de ayudarme a derribar este establecimiento tiránico que llamamos Academia Honnouji! "

Cuando Shinjiro desapareció en la distancia, Ichigo lo vio irse antes de preguntarle a Mugetsu, "Mugetsu, ¿notaste algo extraño sobre Shinjiro?"

Los ojos de Mugetsu se giraron para mirarlo, "¿ ** _Qué quieres decir, Ichigo?"_**

"Conozco gente rápida antes", comenzó Ichigo cuando se giró para caminar hacia la academia, "Pero una cosa que me molesta sobre Shinjiro es cómo pudo rastrearme. Incluso con sus fuentes, no debería haberlo hecho. He podido encontrar dónde estaba por al menos un día. Y no puedo olvidar cómo apareció de la nada en medio de la casa de Mako ".

" **_Eso es preocupante. ¿Qué planeas hacer con él?"_**

"Por ahora, solo lo vigilaré. Por lo que sé, en realidad podría ser tan bueno como reportero. En cualquier caso, tengo problemas más importantes de los que preocuparme. Satsuki y sus matones no van a dejarme ir a la escuela en paz. Tengo que cuidarme la espalda y contigo fuera de la foto por unos días, necesito ser aún más cuidadoso. Espero que esta espada ayude a mantener alejados a algunos de los idiotas más problemáticos ".

 _xxx_

"Las masas son tontos ... cada uno de ellos no es más que cerdos vestidos con ropa humana, completamente domesticados por el orden establecido".

El talón de Satsuki Kiryuin hizo clic en el suelo mientras ella continuaba: "Han perdido el derecho y la voluntad de gobernarse a sí mismos, por eso deben ser gobernados por la Academia de Honnouji. Crearemos el futuro de la humanidad mediante el uso de los uniformes Goku. Iori, han elegido a su Club de Costura como la elite elegida de nuestro Proyecto de Conquista y Liberación Humana ".

"Gracias Lady Satsuki," Iori se inclinó respetuosamente.

Satsuki miró por encima de las líneas de los uniformes Goku de una estrella que pasaban a su lado con una satisfacción satisfecha. La última versión de los uniformes Goku fue casi un ocho por ciento más potente que el diseño anterior. Tenía que darle crédito a Iori tanto por su dedicación como por su capacidad para trabajar en condiciones estrictas. Si bien Satsuki podría haber contratado fácilmente a alguien de Revocs para diseñar y producir los uniformes Goku, con un aumento de poder y resistencia, no confiaba en nadie más que en Iori para la tarea en cuestión.

"Iori, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de revisar los datos que Inumuta te envió en el Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Sí, lo tengo", Iori le entregó un portapapeles a Satsuki, "Debo agradecerte por permitirme acceder a la información y los datos relativos al Kamui, Junketsu. Sin él, intentar determinar el poder y las capacidades del Mugetsu de Ichigo Kurosaki hubiera terminado en fracaso."

"¿Qué has encontrado?"

Iori se ajustó las gafas antes de comenzar, "Después de comparar tu resistencia a la fibra de vida con la de Ichigo Kurosaki, así como las habilidades que su Mugetsu ha revelado, he determinado que tu Junketsu debería ser teóricamente más fuerte".

"Teóricamente?" Satsuki arqueó una ceja con leve molestia: "No me ocupo de teorías o suposiciones. Necesito datos fríos y duros".

Iori tragó nerviosamente. "Por favor, perdóname, pero a menos que podamos forzar a Ichigo Kurosaki a usar el poder total de Mugetsu, todo se basará solo en conjeturas. De los datos limitados que Inumuta pudo recopilar, es obvio que la velocidad y el poder de Mugetsu superan la de un uniforme estándar de dos estrellas ".

"¿Qué pasa con un uniforme de Goku de tres estrellas?" Satsuki preguntó: "¿Podrán el Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki resistir su poder?"

"No estoy seguro. Necesitaría más datos para hacer una estimación precisa".

"... Muy bien, Iori. Manténgame informado de cualquier avance".

Iori se inclinó una vez más, "como quieras".

El nivel en el que Ichigo Kurosaki molestaba a Satsuki estaba aumentando rápidamente. No era el hecho de que asistía a la Academia Honnouji a instancias de su madre, Satsuki podía lidiar con eso fácilmente, ni era que poseyera un Kamui. El poder era una cosa que ella era capaz de contrarrestar fácilmente. Su habilidad y talento naturales hicieron que sus ligas fueran superiores a las de un capitán de club de dos estrellas. Lo que la irritaba era la facilidad con la que usaba el poder de Mugetsu. A partir de las pruebas que había corrido en secreto en Junketsu, lejos de los ojos de su madre y Revocs, la Kamui era increíblemente cruel e insaciable. Haría falta alguien con una voluntad de hierro para domesticar los impulsos y el gran poder de Junketsu.

" ¿ _Cómo domesticaste a Mugetsu, Ichigo Kurosaki_?" Satsuki pensó con frustración: "¿ _Es realmente tan grande tu voluntad que puedas templar un ser de tal poder como un Kamui?"_

Satsuki todavía miraba hacia adelante cuando una voz femenina habló respetuosamente desde atrás, "La capitana del Club de Tenis Omiko Hakodate informando según lo ordenado, Lady Satsuki".

"Hakodate," Satsuki no apartó la mirada de los monitores que tenía delante, pero pudo decir que la Capitana del Club de Tenis estaba arrodillada detrás de ella, "¿Cómo van los preparativos para el encuentro entre la liga de Hokkaido? Asumo que No han habido problemas ".

"Por supuesto que no, Milady", respondió Hakodate con neutralidad, "Cada miembro del club ha estado dedicando cada momento de su tiempo al entrenamiento. Nuestros oponentes pronto aprenderán a temer el poder de la Academia Honnouji y Lady Satsuki".

Hubo un fuerte silbido de aire que escapaba cuando un contenedor descendió desde arriba, abriéndose a medida que avanzaba. Caminando hacia el Hakodate que aún estaba arrodillado, Iori dijo: "Este es un uniforme de Goku de dos estrellas con características de tenis y de aumento de atletismo. Considérelo un regalo de Lady Satsuki por su completa devoción y lealtad".

El único ojo visible de Hakodate se ensanchó en codicia mientras miraba el uniforme de Goku, "¡Por fin tengo un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas! ¡Gracias, Milady!"

"Lleva a cabo tu misión sin falta", ordenó Satsuki, perturbada silenciosamente por la expresión de Hakodate, mientras se dirigía a un ascensor cercano, "Sanageyama, ven conmigo. Necesito más tus servicios".

"Por supuesto," Sanageyama asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba sorprendido por lo que Satsuki podría desear con él. El ascensor en el que había entrado conducía directamente a su propia habitación personal con vista al resto de la Academia Honnouji y también a la mayor parte de la ciudad de Honnou. En los tres años que estuvo en la Academia Honnouji, Sanageyama pudo contar el número de veces que estuvo allí con ambas manos.

Tan pronto como entró en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, Satsuki preguntó: "Estabas parado junto a Ichigo Kurosaki esta noche cuando Ryuko Matoi derrotó a Takaharu, ¿correcto?"

Sanageyama no pudo ver a dónde iba Satsuki con esto. Ella ya sabía todo esto. Sin embargo, respondió a la pregunta: "Sí. Estaba justo a su lado hasta que Ryuko Matoi reveló su Kamui a la Academia de Honnouji".

"Ya veo ..." Los ojos de Satsuki miraron hacia el oscuro patio de su academia, solo roto por las luces del ascensor. Alcanzando el bolsillo de su uniforme, extendió dos dedos y le entregó a Sanageyama una pequeña foto, "El Club de Fotografía logró obtener esta fotografía del conocido de Ichigo Kurosaki. Le pregunté a Jakuzure y Gamagori sobre su identidad, pero dijeron que este estudiante nunca había estado en problemas con el Comité Disciplinario o con un miembro de los Clubes No Deportivos. Inumuta no pudo encontrar nada en la base de datos sobre este estudiante aparte de su nombre, número de estudiante y edad. ¿Lo ha visto antes?"

Sanageyama miró fijamente la foto del estudiante No-Star que había estado al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki durante el partido entre Ryuko y Takaharu anteriormente. Miró detenidamente la imagen durante varios largos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero este estudiante no es parte de ninguno de los Clubes Atléticos".

Satsuki pareció encontrar esa noticia inquietante, si el ligero estrechamiento de sus ojos significaba algo para Sanageyama, "¿Notaste algo raro en él?"

"¿Apagado?" Sanageyama se rascó la barbilla, "Ahora que lo mencionas, había algo extraño en él".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, parecía tener una extraña fascinación por Ryuko Matoi. Tan pronto como Ichigo Kurosaki salió para ayudarla, eché un vistazo y noté que la mirada del niño se centraba casi por completo en ella. La forma en que la miraba realmente me asustó. ¿Quieres que lo traiga para interrogarlo? Podría ser un espía de una de las otras escuelas ".

"No", Satsuki apenas logró ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, "Usted debe informar a Gamagori así como al resto del Consejo Estudiantil para dejar a este estudiante en particular. No debe hablar con él, confrontarlo o reunirse con él ni siquiera solo. ¿Lo entiendo?

"S-sí," Sanageyama fue sorprendido por la orden. Él no sabía qué había puesto tan nervioso a Satsuki, "¿Pero por qué es importante que lo dejemos en paz? Es solo un humilde estudiante de No-Star".

"Porque", Satsuki arrugó la imagen en sus manos y se mordió el labio, " _Él_ no es un estudiante en absoluto. Si tú, o cualquiera de los Elite Four, intentasen luchar contra él, te destruiría en menos de un segundo. Ichigo Kurosaki está en gran peligro ".

 _xxx_

Ichigo reprimió un bostezo cuando finalmente caminó de regreso a través de la entrada extraña a la Academia Honnouji. Caminar cuesta arriba fue mucho más difícil que simplemente saltar hacia abajo mientras usas un Kamui. Con los carros y los ascensores fuera del servicio debido al tiempo, tuvo que caminar todo el camino de regreso sin descansar. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a su cama. Eso era si Gamagori no estaba vigilando su habitación por lo que había hecho hoy. Ese hombre probablemente lo estaba mirando ahora mismo.

"Oh hombre", se quejó mientras se frotaba los ojos y suspiró, "Tengo muchas ganas de dormir un poco".

"~ Hola Ichigo ~!"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta sorprendido por la voz completamente inesperada. De pie detrás de él, en la oscuridad de la noche, con un elegante paraguas apoyado en su hombro, estaba una chica con largo cabello rubio y vestido de rosa. Un parche en el ojo morado cubría el ojo izquierdo de la niña y tenía una gran sonrisa aparentemente amistosa en su rostro. Cuando Ichigo permaneció en silencio después de su aparente introducción, Nui Harime suspiró con nostalgia y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, con el codo apoyado en el aire.

"Es grosero no presentarte, ¿sabes? ¿No vas a decir algo Ichigo?"

" **_Ichigo_** ..." Mugetsu estaba nervioso por la chica delante de ellos. No podía ubicarlo del todo, pero había algo malo en ella: " ** _Ten cuidado. Hay algo que no está bien en ella_** ".

"Lo sé", murmuró a Mugetsu. Llámelo intuición o instinto, pero había algo extremadamente perturbador en la chica que no estaba a diez pies de distancia de él. Lo que más molestó a Ichigo fue cómo apareció detrás de él sin alertarlo de su presencia. Hasta que ella le habló, él no había sentido ni escuchado nada. Por lo que él sabía, ella podría haber estado siguiéndolo todo el tiempo y él no lo habría sabido, "¿Quién eres y cómo me conoces?"

"Oh mi ..." Nui juguetonamente hizo un puchero mientras se apoyaba en su paraguas y estaba flotando en el aire, "es una pregunta tan tonta que viene de alguien como tú".

"¿Alguien como yo?"Ichigo tensó sus músculos. La chica podría haber estado jugando con él, pero él podía decir que ella era peligrosa. Había algo en sus ojos que solo había visto durante la guerra contra Aizen y no era bueno, "Ni siquiera te conozco".

"¿De Verdad?" Más rápido de lo que Ichigo podía parpadear, Nui había desaparecido de su posición varios pies en el aire y ahora estaba de pie a su lado, tocando a Mugetsu con curiosidad. "¿Es este un Kamui? Está muy de moda. ¡Te queda bien Ichigo!"

Ichigo se quedó allí, boquiabierto, mientras su mente trataba de procesar cómo aparecía Nui allí, pero en menos de un segundo los reflejos afinados por meses de lucha y combate entraron en acción. Saltando de Nui, Ichigo se llevó una mano a un costado y notó que Mugetsu estaba temblando, "Mugetsu?"

" **_Su mano estaba tan fría como el hielo_** ," la voz de Mugetsu estaba temblando, " ** _Estaba alcanzando algo con su dedo, Ichigo. ¡No dejes que me toque de nuevo_**!"

"¿No es dulce, hablas con tu Kamui?" Nui juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus coletas rebotaban todo el camino, "Pero estoy insultada de que no sepas quién soy Ichigo. Después de todo, tú y yo estamos mucho más cerca de lo que piensas. . "

"¿Es eso así?"Ichigo podía decir que estaba en inmenso peligro solo por estar cerca de esta chica. No había forma en el infierno de que un humano estuviera tan lleno de alegría y felicidad normalmente, pero el hecho de que eran las dos de la madrugada condujo al punto a casa. Ella no estaba aquí para charlar. Decidiendo seguir el juego por el momento, me preguntó: "Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre".

"¿Quieres saber mi nombre?" Nui frunció sus labios con suavidad antes de sacarle la lengua a Ichigo, "¡No! ¡No voy a decírtelo! Tendrás que descubrirlo todo en tu propio Ichigo".

Sintiéndose más incómodo por el segundo ser en presencia de esta chica, Ichigo se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarla a pocos centímetros de él, con el rostro inclinado hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su propio rostro. "Debo decir, Ichigo, es bastante placentero finalmente conocerte después de todos estos años. No te ves como yo esperaba ".

Mirando a Nui, Ichigo escondió su inquietud y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

"¿Qué quiero contigo?" Nui miró a lo lejos, su rostro parecía reflexionar intensamente sobre la pregunta, antes de volverse hacia Ichigo, "solo quería ver cómo estaba mi primo, eso es todo lo que hay que hacer".

"¿Primo?"Ichigo estaba confundido por lo que Nui estaba sugiriendo. No tenía familia fuera de sus hermanas y papá. Sabía que su padre era un shinigami, lo que explicaba por qué nunca había visto a su lado de la familia, pero era extraño que nadie del lado de la familia de su madre lo visitara. La chica podría estar diciendo la verdad al respecto, pero las probabilidades de que mintiera para que perdiera el equilibrio fueron geniales, "Mientes. No tengo ningún primo".

"Oh ..." Nui parecía consternada por el rechazo de Ichigo de sus afirmaciones, "¡Me equivoqué! Pensaste que estaba hablando de algo tan tonto como la sangre. ¡No! A lo que me refería es mucho más cercano ..."

Ichigo parpadeó y de repente encontró a Nui presionando la palma de su mano contra su pecho. "¡Justo aquí es donde estamos relacionados, Ichigo! ¿Puedes entender lo que quiero decir o necesitas una mejor pista?"

Alcanzando su límite, Ichigo agarró a Tournesol y agitó la hoja azul en el aire hacia Nui. Algunos podrían considerar su respuesta a lo que a primera vista parecía ser una simple invasión del espacio personal y una reacción exagerada, pero Ichigo lo sabía mejor. Nui, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, esquivó sin esfuerzo su primer ataque y la siguiente docena con facilidad visible.

"¡Wow! ¡Eres realmente bueno!" Nui felicitó a Ichigo mientras esquivaba sus golpes, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, "¡Casi me golpeas esta vez! ¡Debes haber estado practicando con una espada para obtener esto tan bien!"

Agachándose debajo de Tournesol, Nui se inclinó hacia arriba hasta que su cara estuvo contra la de Ichigo antes de golpearlo en el pecho con su dedo índice. Tan pronto como su dedo hizo contacto con su pecho, Ichigo sintió como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado.

"Guh!"

Su cuerpo voló hacia atrás por el aire, rebotando dos veces contra el suelo antes de que lograra recuperar el equilibrio. Patinando hasta detenerse, se quedó sin aliento por la facilidad con la que lo jugaban, extendió la mano hacia el espigador y recordó que aún no podía liberar a Mugetsu por al menos otro día o dos.

"¡Impresionante!" La voz de Nui se desvió de detrás de Ichigo. Juntando las manos alegremente, sonrió y continuó: "¿En realidad eres capaz de mantenerte consciente después de todo eso? ¡Realmente eres tan buena como te ves! Tan divertida como esto, no vine a jugar aquí contigo, Ichigo "

"¿Por qué debería creer una palabra de lo que dices?"discutió, dando un paso atrás. Si bien la acción fue redundante debido a la capacidad de Nui para teletransportarse aparentemente, ayudó a que se sintiera un poco mejor.

"Pero es la verdad," Nui hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. De repente, volviendo a levantarse, pareció darse cuenta de algo y dijo: "Bueno, me he divertido mucho esta noche, Ichigo. Vamos a jugar de nuevo alguna vez".

Nui se alejó unos pasos de Ichigo antes de volverse, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, y dijo: "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Si le dices a alguien sobre nuestra pequeña cita de juegos, ¡mataré a todos los que conoces y amas! ¡Nos vemos ~! "

Con eso, Nui Harime simplemente desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Ichigo en el patio de la Academia Honnouji. Después de que pasaron varios minutos, y Nui no había reaparecido, dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.

"Maldita sea," Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo, "¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Qué era ella?"

" **_Ichigo, no creo que ella fuera humana. Su mano estaba tan fría como el hielo y sus movimientos eran demasiado rígidos para ser natural_** ".

"Me di cuenta," Ichigo miró una vez más en la dirección en que Nui había desaparecido antes de caminar hacia los dormitorios de estudiantes, "Mugetsu, ¿crees que fue ella la que atacó a Kisuke?"

Los ojos de Mugetsu se cerraron por un momento antes de que ella respondiera, " ** _Sus habilidades y descripción coinciden con lo que sabes. ¿Seguramente no estás pensando en ir tras ella?"_**

"No. Si fuera a pelear con ella, incluso con tu ayuda, perdería. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar quién era ella y qué quería conmigo".

" **_Sea cual sea tu decisión, estaré contigo todo el camino Ichigo_** ", declaró Mugetsu mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida. Casi en los dormitorios, sus ojos ya amenazaban con cerrarse sobre él, Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué todo y todos en la Academia Honnouji estaban tan condenados?

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Otro a la pila de terminados. Hablando de cosas raras. Ichigo vistiendo a Senketsu? Será un día caluroso en el Ártico cuando eso ocurra. Además de que la interacción de Ichigo con la familia Mankanshoku. Tal y como esperaba. La cordura de Ichigo corre peligro con ellos.**

 **Por otro lado. La visita de Yoruichi fue algo inesperado. Pero oportuno. Además de un vídeo de Kisuke. En serio. Que tan loco puede estar para experimentar con algo que relativamente te podría comer. Sólo Kisuke, Mayuri y Aizen podrían hacerlo. Por otro lado Tournesol? Qué clase de nombre es ese. Que alguien llame a protección de nombres. Kisuke es un peligro público.**

 **Dejando de lado los temas graciosos. Satsuki comienza a sospechar de Shinjiro. Que no aparece en los registros de los otros Clubes? Bien, eso de por sí ya es sospechoso. Aunque ya se harán una idea de quién podría ser.**

 **Una pequeña… paliza a Ichigo? Por qué no. Ichigo siempre tiene que recibir una paliza para equilibrar las cosa un poco. Aunque siento pena por él por el loco lugar en el cual está. Otra cosa ¿Nui prima de Ichigo? Algo me huele a quemado por el lugar. Y no es mi comida de arroz.**

 **Bueno, sería todo por hoy. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Rapsodia Bohemia

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 9: Rapsodia bohemia.

 _* Así que les presento el capítulo 9 de **A mi muerte peleo** . Antes de decir algo, ¡me gustaría anunciar que esta historia tiene varias entradas ahora en Tvtropes! Descubrí los enlaces por completo accidente, pero cuando los leí, ¡no pude evitar darme cuenta de que mi historia es increíble!_

 _* Me han preguntado algunas veces qué significa Tournesol. Sí, significa girasol en francés, pero no es por eso que lo elegí. Es una referencia a la Espada más poderosa en Final Fantasy XII. Por supuesto, eso es sólo de nombre. El Tournesol de Ichigo es simplemente una katana de color azul similar en naturaleza a las cuchillas de tijera. Puede marcar la elección del nombre para Kisuke, que podría ser un gran fanático de los juegos de rol._

 _* Si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo de Ichigo usando Mugetsu, sería fantástico._

 _* Tengo algunas ideas para temas de personajes. Estos son sólo de la nada. Piensa en ellos como Omake si quieres._

 _1) Ragyo Junketsu Combinado Tema de batalla: Devolución de rayos: **SUPREME DIOS BHUNIVELZE** (los primeros 2 minutos más o menos)_

 _2) Explicación de Nui Harime / Tema de Flashback: Team Fortress 2: **Justo detrás de ti**_

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 9 - Bohemian Rhapsody**

Era su hora de almuerzo y Aikuro Mikisugi estaba ocupado leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas. Realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer en este momento. Ryuko Matoi todavía se estaba familiarizando con su Kamui, Senketsu era su nombre si recordaba corregirse. Él no podría hablar con ella cara a cara hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que Senketsu no podía activarse con una pequeña donación de sangre. Ichigo Kurosaki, por otro lado, Aikuro no sabía qué hacer con él. El chico tenía un Kamui, lo que era interesante por decir lo menos porque no lo había esperado, pero su total desconocimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la Academia Honnouji lo intrigaba.

"Tal vez vuelva a hablar con Ichigo pronto," murmuró Aikuro mientras pasaba la página de su libro, "Pero, de nuevo, me preocupa mi salud personal si termino hablando con él. Este es un dilema preocupante. ... "

Varios minutos pasaron en pacífico silencio antes de que su teléfono celular empezara a sonar.

Normalmente eso no sería un problema. Todos los maestros de la Academia Honnouji tenían un teléfono celular, cortesía de Satsuki Kiryuin, para que pudieran ser contactados con poca antelación. Lo que le molestaba era que era su celular personal de Nudist Beach el que estaba sonando. Solo unas pocas personas en Japón sabían su número y todas sabían que no debían molestarlo mientras estaba encubierto en la Academia Honnouji. La posibilidad de ser descubierto como un espía era un riesgo demasiado grande. Decidiendo que quienquiera que lo llamara tenía una buena razón, Aikuro la abrió y bostezó: "Has llegado al hombre maravilloso conocido como Aikuro Mikisugi. ¿En qué puedo servirte?"

"Hola a ti también, bastardo desnudo".

Aikuro casi se cayó de su silla al escuchar la voz familiar.

"¡Espera sólo un segundo!" Tartamudeaba en el teléfono antes de caminar rápidamente por su oficina y asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo. Después de cerrar la puerta, dibujar sus sombras y asegurarse de que los bichos plantados por Inumuta estaban registrando datos no deseados e irrelevantes, dejó escapar un suspiro de risa, "¿Isshin Shiba, o sigue siendo Kurosaki? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que decidiste no hablarme ".

En el otro extremo de la línea, Isshin Kurosaki estaba ocupado revisando varias adiciones superfluas a su casa. "Sí, también es genial hablar con usted, bastardo desnudo, pero surgió algo que Creo que deberías saber sobre ".

Sentándose de nuevo, Aikuro se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó los pies en su escritorio. "¿Lo suficientemente importante como para hablarme después de más de una década de silencio?"

"Sabes por qué no te llamé ni te hablé", respondió Isshin.

"Sí," los ojos de Aikuro cayeron, "después de escuchar lo que sucedió, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu situación".

Isshin suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Lo que está hecho está hecho. Además, tenemos un problema mucho mayor en nuestras manos que una pequeña vendetta personal".

Los ojos de Aikuro se agrandaron al darse cuenta, "No quieres decir -"

Isshin apretó los dientes cuando respondió: "Ragyo comenzó a hacer que se moviera".

Eso fue lo peor que Aikuro quería escuchar. Después de tomar un momento para recuperar el aliento, le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro?"

"Mantengo las cosas cerca del cofre en este, Aikuro," admitió Isshin, "Pero te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado en el futuro cercano. No sé si Ragyo comenzará a moverla en unas semanas. Unos pocos meses o incluso el próximo año, pero el hecho es que será pronto. Si lo que vi en Revocs fue un indicio de su mentalidad, ella tiene mucha confianza en algo. Una Ragyo segura es algo que me asusta, pero admitió que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla, y eso sin mencionar que Nui Harime se estaba escondiendo cerca todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Por mucho que le guste imaginarse a sí misma como superior a todos los que conoce, Nui no puede engañarme a mi."

Aikuro sabía muy poco acerca de la relación de Isshin con Ragyo, pero lo que él sabía implicaba que los dos habían sido amigos íntimos, "si sabes mucho sobre Ragyo Kiryuin, ¿por qué te niegas a ayudarnos? Debes saber eso, su conocimiento y experiencia serían inestimables para acabar con ella antes de que las cosas se salgan de control ".

"Si solo fuera así de simple", Isshin colocó un panel en su lugar y dio un paso atrás. "Ragyo es una mujer demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de algo así. Probablemente ya esté al tanto de mi relación con tu grupo y de lo que yo sé y podría haberte dicho. No me gustaría que ella tuviera espías observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Así que incluso si fuera a ir a Osaka, las probabilidades de que Ragyo ya estuviera planeado para eso son bastante altas. Puede que sea una loca y sociópata. Perra sin consideración por nadie más que por ella misma, pero ella es todo menos estúpida ".

"Si lo que dices es cierto," la voz de Aikuro estaba llena de preocupación, "¿Entonces cuál fue el propósito de llamarme?"

"Se trata de Ichigo", dijo Isshin de inmediato, "A estas alturas, es probable que haya descubierto que su uniforme es en realidad un Kamui. Probablemente usted también ha hablado con él. No sé qué pensaba Kisuke cuando decidió hacerle un Kamui, pero necesito que lo hagas, como un favor para mí, cuídalo. Ichigo puede ser inteligente y fuerte, pero siempre ha sido terco como una mula. No retrocederá en una pelea si se trata de eso. Asegúrese de que sobreviva a su tiempo en la Academia Honnouji, especialmente porque varias personas comenzarán a interesarse por él ".

"Hmm ... ¿estás preocupado por los planes de Satsuki Kiryuin para él?"

"No me preocupa la hija de Ragyo", Isshin se pasó la mano por la cara, "Si supieras la mitad de las cosas que hago ... solo debes confiar en mí en esto".

Isshin escuchó a Aikuro suspirar al otro lado de la línea, "Bien. Supongo que te debo una. Me aseguraré de que Ichigo no haga nada estúpido. Me pondré en contacto contigo si surge algo nuevo, Isshin. Ten cuidado".

Con esa advertencia final, Aikuro colgó, dejando a Isshin Kurosaki solo con sus pensamientos. Después de casi un minuto, bajó su teléfono celular de la oreja y decidió volver al trabajo.

"No eres el único con un truco o dos de su manga, Ragyo", murmuró Isshin para sí mismo mientras seguía trabajando para hacer que su casa estuviera completamente segura.

Fue algo que comenzó hace años con Masaki. Una especie de proyecto de mascotas, si se pudiera llamar así. Después de rescatar a Ichigo de las garras de Ragyo, ambos se dieron cuenta de cuáles eran sus planes pero no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo. Al resto del mundo, Ragyo era conocida como la directora general estricta de Revocs que ayudó a hacer de su compañía una de las más poderosas del planeta. Si Isshin o Masaki hubieran acusado a Ragyo de los actos atroces de los que ella era verdaderamente culpable, no solo se reirían de ellos, sino que Ragyo los perseguiría con toda la fuerza de Revocs y COVERS detrás de ella, las consecuencias para ambas partes serán condenadas .

Entonces, en lugar de trabajar activamente contra Ragyo e incurrir en toda su atención, Isshin decidió ponerse a la defensiva. Lo primero que hizo Isshin fue hacer que Kisuke colocara modificadores de memoria en toda la ciudad de Karakura que trabajaran para evitar que los Revocs ganen un lugar en la ciudad. No impediría que alguien como Ragyo supiera que la ciudad existía, pero le impediría establecer una subsidiaria dentro de la ciudad. La segunda cosa que hizo fue algo que escondió de todos, e Isshin se refería a todos. Nadie sabía lo que había hecho, e Isshin esperaba que nadie se enterara. Incluso Masaki, bendice su corazón, no sabía de qué había fugado de Revocs después de rescatar a Ichigo. No había sido más que una decisión del momento, pero al final podría ser uno de los eventos clave para detener los planes de Ragyo.

" _Si solo pudiera creer eso_ ", pensó Isshin con tristeza cuando terminó de instalar un panel de su sistema de seguridad Anti-Life Fiber. Le había costado un buen centavo, cortesía de una olvidada playa nudista, pero cuando terminara, la familia Kurosaki sería impermeable a cualquier cosa que contenga Fibras de vida activas, aparte de las que él expresamente permite dentro de sus límites, por supuesto. Dejando escapar un suspiro de agotamiento después de casi tres horas de trabajo al aire libre, Isshin estaba a punto de volver al trabajo cuando una voz suave de repente apareció junto a él.

"Te ves un poco cansado, señor Kurosaki. ¿Te gustaría un poco de limonada?"

Isshin mostró una sonrisa tonta: "¡Por supuesto que sí! Muchas gracias por ayudarme con este pequeño proyecto de renovación mío, Ururu. Sé que debe ser una molestia ayudar y todo eso, pero realmente lo aprecio".

El rubor de Ururu Tsumugiya se intensificó momentáneamente antes de que ella tocara su brazo con orgullo, "No es un problema, señor Kurosaki. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, ya sabes".

"¡Eso eres!" Isshin soltó una carcajada mientras le revolvía el pelo, "¡Pero por favor llámame, Isshin! ¡El señor Kurosaki me hace sonar como un hombre viejo!"

"O-Okay," Ururu se dio la vuelta y, sin tanto como un gruñido, levantó la madera y el metal que pesaban casi media tonelada sobre su cabeza, "¿Dónde quieres que coloque esto?"

Tomando un sorbo de su limonada, Isshin dijo: "Solo póntelos en la parte de atrás. Ya que Karin y Yuzu se quedan con Yoruichi y Tessai, no les molestará el ruido".

Quería ver a Nui Harime solo intentar entrar a su casa de nuevo. Si ella intenta siquiera poner un pie dentro de la barrera, la quemarán viva. Isshin suspiró deprimido al darse cuenta de que eso nunca sucedería. Por muy psicótica que sea, Nui no era una idiota, no importaba cómo actuara.

"Maldita sea, un hombre puede soñar ..."

 _xxx_

"La brecha entre los ricos y los pobres es bastante grande".

La observación de Ryuko sacó a Mako de su sueño, lo que le hizo volver a la conciencia con una fluidez casi perfecta. "Tiene mucho sentido, ya que la ciudad de Honnou está gobernada por Lady Satsuki. Los estudiantes de primer nivel reciben hogares en las áreas residenciales realmente caras. mientras que los estudiantes de No-Star como nosotros tenemos que vivir en los barrios pobres ".

"¿Tu puesto en la escuela determina dónde vives?" Ryuko gruñó en la palma de su mano mientras miraba fuera del carrito. Acababan de ingresar a la vivienda de los estudiantes de One-Star y ya podía ver la diferencia. En lugar de casas construidas con cualquier cosa disponible y múltiples familias que vivían en el mismo edificio, había filas y filas de casas de clase media y apartamentos que estaban a leguas por encima de la casa de Mankanshoku.

"¡Sí! Bastante sencillo, ¿eh?"

"Supongo," Ryuko parpadeó antes de que recordara algo, "Oye, ¿no dijiste que Ichigo vive en los dormitorios de los estudiantes?"

"¿Yo lo dije?" Mako se llevó un dedo a la barbilla: "¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! La Academia Honnouji tiene residencias estudiantiles. Son donde se alojan los estudiantes de intercambio con mucho dinero. Por lo general, las residencias estudiantiles están vacías, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de intercambio prefieren el Alojamiento de uno y dos estrellas, pero los dormitorios son realmente agradables, incluso si son muy caros para quedarse".

"¿Son tan caros?" Ryuko preguntó asombrado: "¿Entonces, cómo se lo puede permitir Ichigo? No parecía ser el tipo de persona que tiene mucho dinero".

"¡No lo sé!" Mako respondió con la exuberancia de alguien hablando de ganar la lotería, "¡Pero Ichigo es muy inteligente! Es como, un genio o algo así".

"Ichigo es tan inteligente?" El carro se detuvo cuando finalmente llegó al frente de la Academia Honnouji. Cuando Ryuko se bajó, mientras Mako hizo un movimiento frontal por la ventana, vio una figura familiar que se tambaleaba hacia ellos.

"¡Buenos días, Ichigo!" Mako saludó al cansado Ichigo.

"Hey Mako," Ichigo le devolvió el saludo con un bostezo cansado. Él todavía estaba tratando de enfrentarse a lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, había pasado algunas horas repasando lo sucedido en lugar de irse a la cama. Simplemente no podía sacar de su mente lo que la chica le había dicho. Ichigo sabía sin lugar a dudas que podría haber limpiado el piso con él en los primeros segundos si realmente lo deseaba. El hecho de que ella, en cambio, hablara con él, aunque de una manera muy espeluznante e inquietante, implicaba que ella tenía un motivo ulterior. Si llegaba el momento de empujar y se veía obligado a luchar contra ella, Ichigo no estaba seguro de que, incluso con el poder de Mugetsu, pudiera luchar contra ella hasta un punto muerto, y mucho menos ganar.

"Pareces algo que arrastró el perro de Mako", señaló Ryuko con preocupación al ver su estado agotado, "No dormiste mucho la noche anterior, ¿eh?"

"Podrías decir eso", respondió Ichigo mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento por eliminar algo del cansancio que lo acosaba. "Después de todo lo que pasó ayer, necesitaba tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que está pasando en esta escuela. He estado aquí por menos de una semana y, sin embargo, algunas de las cosas que he visto simplemente no tienen mucho sentido para mí ".

Ryuko apoyó la caja de plata que contenía su Scissor Blade en el suelo y se sentó en ella como si fuera una silla improvisada. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Antes de venir aquí, me llamaban Kanto Vagabond o, como me llamaban esos idiotas en Kobe, The Guitar Case Drifter. He visto muchas cosas raras, pero Honnouji Academy se lleva la torta. Dos palabras, Ichigo - Beef Tank ".

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, "Beef Tank?"

"No preguntes", dijo Ryuko con molestia, "Entonces, Ichigo, nunca me dijiste de dónde vienes".

"Soy de Karakura Town", Ichigo pensó en lo diferente que era Karakura Town de Honnou City. La gran cantidad de diferencias entre los dos pueblos era algo que su mente no podía comprender por completo. Era casi como si existieran en mundos diferentes, "Claro que hay algunas cosas extrañas en Karakura, pero nada como esto. No teníamos ropa que pudiera transformarse en armaduras, tornar tu piel tan dura como el acero o darle a la gente normal superpoderes. Infierno, lo más emocionante que sucedió fue un avistamiento de fantasmas o dos ".

"Suena como un lugar aburrido", sonrió Ryuko. Al darse cuenta de que Mako se había alejado para ver a una bandada de pájaros volar, añadió: "No creo que Mako esté del todo allí".

"Conozco a alguien como ella", Ichigo recordó los sueños y la imaginación de Orihime. Mientras que sus experiencias en Hueco Mundo atemperaron su antaño imaginación y exuberancia, a veces volvió a caer en sus viejas rutinas, para gran molestia colectiva de todos los amigos de Ichigo: "Lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarla que haga lo suyo. Finalmente, ella volvera a la realidad ".

"¿Y si ella no lo hace?"

"Entonces llamamos a un médico," Ichigo inexpresivo. Al darse cuenta de qué hora era, comenzó a dirigirse a la Academia Honnouji: "Deberíamos ir a clase antes de que aparezca Gamagori".

"¡Está bien!" La sorprendida voz de Mako sonó desde donde había dejado de seguir a los pájaros. "¡Solo diez minutos antes de que empiecen las clases! ¡Si llego tarde solo una vez más, seré expulsado!"

Alcanzando rápidamente a Ryuko e Ichigo, se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y le dijo: "¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda! Ryuko, mi mamá dijo que si necesitas un lugar para ..."

Mientras Mako estaba hablando, Ichigo había estado caminando delante de ella. Así que fue bastante extraño cuando sintió que algo volaba por encima de su hombro derecho y golpeaba a Mako en la cara.

"¡Mamá dijo eso!" Otra volea, esta vez sobre su hombro izquierdo, se estrelló contra la cara de Mako, "¡Si no tienes un lugar para quedarte!" Una tercera volea golpeó la cara de Mako, haciendo que Ichigo se apartara del camino mientras una cuarta volea gritaba por el lugar donde su cabeza acababa de estar: "¡Puedes quedarte! ¡Con nosotros! ¡Ya ha archivado el papeleo!"

Ryuko miró sorprendido y asombrado a la cara magullada y humeante de Mako, "¿Estás bien, Mako? ¿Ichigo?"

"Estoy bien", Ichigo se levantó del suelo y sacudió a Mugetsu, "Pero la persona que acaba de golpearme no va a ser".

"Deben ser los estudiantes transferidos que fueron groseros con Lady Satsuki", anunció una voz altiva, acercándose cada vez más mientras hablaba: "Por el momento, no tengo ningún interés en nada relacionado con usted. Soy la capitana del Club de Tenis de Chicas, Omiko Hakodate, y estoy aquí por asuntos oficiales del club ".

"¿Cómo es tratar de matarnos es el negocio del club?" Ichigo miró a Omiko Hakodate como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza, lo cual, por el atuendo que llevaba, bien podría haberlo hecho. La capitana del club llevaba una versión exagerada del uniforme de tenis femenino estándar con dos estrellas rojas brillantes cosidas en el frente y en su visor. La parte inferior de su vestido estaba llena hasta el borde con pelotas de tenis, dándole un aspecto extraño. Una raqueta de tenis negra y roja, con una mano sobre los hombros, brillaba con la cantidad de Fibras de Vida cosidas dentro de ella.

Hakodate sonrió a Ichigo, exponiendo sus afilados dientes, "Debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu actitud y falta de habilidades de supervivencia son todo lo que Lady Satsuki nos advirtió, pero debes callarte y mantenerte al margen. Mako Mankanshoku, miembro del club, falló para cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias del club. Como resultado, debe ser purgada, lo cual es un procedimiento estándar según lo establecido en las Pautas del Club Atlético de la Academia de Honnouji. Ahora deje que comience el castigo ".

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos los estudiantes de Una Estrella alineados detrás de Hakodate lanzaron una pelota de tenis al aire y no apuntaron a Mako, sino a Ichigo y Ryuko. Mientras que Ryuko usó su funda plateada como un escudo improvisado, impidiendo que las pelotas de tenis golpearan su cuerpo, Ichigo fue más proactivo y usó su Tournesol enfundado, que había decidido llevar en todo momento después de lo que sucedió ayer, para bloquear y desviar a los objetivos. a él.

"¿Qué te pasa, perra loca?" Ryuko gritó desde detrás de su escudo, "¿Qué hizo mal Mako en primer lugar?"

Hakodate golpeó el extremo de su raqueta en el suelo, "Tu conocimiento de Honnouji es muy deficiente, estudiante transferido. Mako Mankanshoku se saltó la práctica del club de ayer. Cualquiera que no venga a la práctica sin una excusa legítima debe sufrir el 110 Millones de Servicio de Bala de Cañon. A menos que desee participar en el castigo de Mankanshoku, se mantendrá fuera del camino. ¡Un exterior como usted o Ichigo Kurosaki no tiene derecho a quejarse de las políticas del club! "

"¿Ayer?" Ichigo se paró frente a Mako. Con Tournesol todavía enfundado pero sostenido frente a su cuerpo, dijo: "Mako fue tomado como rehén ayer y casi muere por no hacer nada y ¿estás tratando de castigarla por eso?"

"Tch," escupió Hakodate a Ichigo antes de sonreír. Levantando su raqueta de tenis en el aire con una mano, apuntó a Ryuko y dijo: "¡No me importa si casi la mataron o no! El problema que tengo es que fue tomada como rehén sin permiso. Si simplemente hubiera si Sanageyama firmara el Formulario de exención de secuestro estándar, entonces no habría ningún problema ".

Ryuko airadamente golpeó su caja de plata en el suelo, "¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto!"

Hakodate la ignoró y gritó, "¡Comienza!"

En la cola, la línea de tenistas One-Star lanzó otra volea de pelotas de tenis al aire, pero esta vez apuntó a Mako. Mientras Mako jadeaba y cómicamente cubría sus ojos, Ichigo y Ryuko se pararon frente a ella y usaron sus respectivas armas para bloquear o desviar todos los proyectiles entrantes.

"¡Corten eso, maldita sea!" Ryuko gruñó detrás de su estuche, sintiendo el impacto de cada pelota de tenis haciendo contacto. Podía ver algunas abolladuras ya formándose en su caso. ¿Qué tan duro fueron golpeadas estas pelotas de tenis de todos modos?

"Estas personas simplemente no se dan por vencidas", respondió Ichigo. Su capacidad para desviar las pelotas de tenis con Tournesol no era tan alta como le hubiera gustado. Por cada cinco pelotas de tenis que detuvo, otras dos lograron atravesar su guardia y lo golpearon. Fue una suerte que estuviera hecho de cosas difíciles o le dolería, "Necesitamos hacer algo, Ryuko".

"Lo sé," contestó Ryuko mientras reajustaba su agarre en el estuche plateado. Se volvió hacia Mako y dijo: "¡Fuera de aquí, Mako! Serás expulsada si llegas tarde una vez más, ¿verdad?"

"¡Casi lo olvido!" Mako gritó y corrió alrededor de la línea de tenistas; "¡Nos vemos chicos más tarde!"

"Niña inteligente", admitió Hakodate enojada antes de volver su atención a Ichigo y Ryuko, "Entonces, por ese pequeño comentario, ¿supongo que ustedes dos nos van a llevar a todos? Bueno, ahora esto se ha vuelto bastante interesante. Y Aquí pensé que hoy no iba a ser divertido en absoluto ".

"Le debo una comida y un lugar para quedarme", respondió Ryuko con una sonrisa.

"No necesito una razón para ayudar a la gente", respondió Ichigo, mientras la atención de Hakodate se centraba en él, "solo borrar esa sonrisa burlona es toda la motivación y la razón por la que necesito detenerte".

"Qué gracioso de ustedes dos", sonrió Hakodate, "Pero no te pongas demasiado lleno de ti mismo. Solo porque derrotaste a Fukuroda, estudiante de transferencia, eso no significa que puedas enfrentarte a mí. ¡El boxeo no es nada como el tenis! "

Confiando en sus habilidades, Ryuko señaló a Hakodate y gritó: "¡Voy a hacerte un trabajo rápido! ¿Estás listo, Ichigo?"

"Si me preguntas si puedo transformarme, la respuesta es no", le susurró Ichigo a Ryuko, "Mugetsu todavía necesita otro día o algo más para adaptarse a mi sangre. Si intentara activarla ahora, estaré arriesgando mi vida."

Los ojos de Ryuko se dirigieron a Ichigo, "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tu Kamui es lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarlos a todos en menos de un minuto!"

"No voy a arriesgarme", repitió Ichigo, "Además, no tenemos tiempo para pelear con ella. Solo faltan unos minutos para la primera campana y no quiero tener que tratar con Gamagori de nuevo . "

"Tch," Ryuko apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón. Aún así, ella no podía simplemente retirarse de una pelea. En todas las peleas en las que había estado, ni una vez se había escapado o se había retirado cuando había sido desafiada. Era quién era ella y nada iba a cambiar eso, "Tienes razón, Ichigo, pero no puedo detenerme ahora. ¡Si Satsuki Kiryuin fue la que mató a mi padre, necesito averiguar por qué lo hizo! Si no quieres pelear, ¿puedes al menos asegurarte de que Mako esté a salvo? Tengo la sensación de que estos tipos no la van a dejar ir tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora, hagamos esto, Senketsu!

Hubo un completo y absoluto silencio cuando Ryuko intentó transformarse solo para que nada sucediera. Golpeando su mano contra el único ojo de Senketsu, ella gruñó: "¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, Senketsu? ¡Dije que vamos a hacerlo!"

"Ella está hablando con su ropa ... ¿está loca? Qué decepcionante", Hakodate se quedó abatido ante la aparente locura de Ryuko. Dirigiéndose a Ichigo, que estaba mirando a Ryuko con lo que solo podría describirse como una mezcla de vergüenza y decepción, sonrió. "Bueno, ahora no es un cambio. Ya que tu amiga parece haber perdido la cabeza, debes tomar su lugar, Ichigo Kurosaki! Ahora muere! "

El uniforme Goku de Hakodate brilló brevemente antes de que cientos de pelotas de tenis salieran de debajo de su vestido y comenzaran a flotar en el aire. Con la fluidez que le brindaron los años de práctica, Hakodate agarró su raqueta de tenis con ambas manos antes de golpear la masa de pelotas de tenis hacia Ichigo y Ryuko.

Ichigo se las arregló para ver que la volea venía y saltaba hacia atrás y fuera del camino, las pelotas de tenis le faltaban solo unos centímetros. Ryuko, por otro lado, se había alejado de Hakodate para reprender a Senketsu por dormir en el trabajo. Fue solo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo venía hacia ella y se dio la vuelta cuando las pelotas de tenis se estrellaron contra su cuerpo y la tiraron al borde y al agua.

"¿Un juego de amor?" Hakodate maldijo: "Eso no fue divertido en absoluto. Y aquí pensé que ella sería una especie de desafío. Entonces, Ichigo Kurosaki, somos solo tú y yo ahora. ¡Veamos cómo te enfrentas a mi uniforme de Goku!"

"¡NO TAN RAPIDO!"

Hakodate e Ichigo miraron hacia arriba mientras una gran sombra crecía cada vez más. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Ira Gamagori se estrelló contra el suelo acompañado por un boom sónico.

"Omiko Hakodate!" Gamagori gritó: "¡El castigo sobre los estudiantes no cae sobre tus hombros! Pasaré por alto tu castigo a Ryuko Matoi debido a que te desafió a pelear, pero si intentas atacar a Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡habrá un infierno que pagar! ¿Lo entiendo? ? "

"Si, Gamagori!" Hakodate y sus compañeros estudiantes del club de tenis se inclinaron respetuosamente. "Seguiré tus órdenes. ¿Y qué hay de Mankanshoku?"

Gamagori cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme cofre. "Ya que Mankanshoku es parte del Club de Tenis de Chicas, decidir cuál es su castigo por no cumplir con sus deberes. Ahora, ¿a dónde crees que vas, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

A lo largo del intercambio de Gamagori con Hakodate, Ichigo había decidido sabiamente intentar salir de allí. Apenas había logrado llegar hasta la mitad antes de que la atención de Gamagori se centrara en él. "No quiero llegar tarde a clase. Ya que eres el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes y todo".

"Tratando de usar las mismas reglas que impongo en mi contra, ¡qué inteligente de ti, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Gamagori reconoció mientras caminaba hacia Ichigo: "Pero es un gesto inútil. Conozco el Libro de Reglas de la Academia Honnouji por dentro y por fuera. ¡No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para detener lo que viene!"

Ichigo dio un paso atrás, "¿Estás aquí para pelear conmigo?"

"¿Luchar contigo?" Gamagori se mostró insultado ante la mera idea: "¡Por supuesto que no! Es contra las normas de la Academia Honnouji luchar sin el permiso expreso de Lady Satsuki o un miembro de la Elite Four, excepto cuando se trata de asuntos internos del club".

"¿Entonces, porque estas aqui?" Ichigo se tensó, "Todavía tengo varios minutos antes de que suene la campana".

"Eso es verdad", reconoció Gamagori asintiendo con la cabeza. "Estoy aquí para acompañarte personalmente a Lady Satsuki. Ella siente que es hora de tener una conversación seria sobre tu colocación en la Academia Honnouji".

"Oh genial," Ichigo pateó el suelo delante de él. Él sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente. Incluso Satsuki, con su notable paciencia, se cansaría de que la rechazara cada intento de hablar con él, "¿No puedes simplemente torturarme o romperme el brazo?"

"¿Te atreves a hablar de Lady Satsuki de esa manera?" Gamagori pareció triplicarse en tamaño mientras se elevaba sobre Ichigo, su cuerpo envuelto en sombras y sus ojos brillando con luces amarillas: "¡Retira lo que dijiste ahora mismo!"

Durante varios segundos, Ichigo miró a Gamagori. A medida que la tensión entre los dos adolescentes aumentó hasta el punto en que Hakodate estaba empezando a retroceder por miedo, Ichigo intensificó su mirada y, en un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir lo más rápido que pudo.

"H-Hey!" Gamagori se sorprendió por la abrupta cobardía de Ichigo, "¡Vuelve aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"¡Diablos no!" Ichigo gritó mientras corría por el patio de la Academia Honnouji lo más rápido que podía, "No hay manera en el infierno de que vaya a hablar con Satsuki otra vez. ¡Solo puedes decirle que me mataste por todo lo que me importa!"

"¡No se aceptarán excusas!" Gamagori gritó a cambio mientras perseguía a Ichigo, casi lanzándose sobre Hakodate en el proceso. Invocando un látigo con su uniforme Goku, trató de capturar a Ichigo solo para que saltara sobre el látigo antes de que pudiera rodear su tobillo. "Lady Satsuki ha exigido tu presencia. ¡Cumplirás con su solicitud, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema de todos modos?" Ichigo gritó mientras continuaba esquivando y saltando sobre los intentos de Gamagori de contenerlo, "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer además de perseguirme? ¡Estoy seguro de que hay alguien que está destrozando propiedad escolar en algún lugar!"

"Lady Satsuki me ordenó que te llevara contigo", Gamagori saltó en el aire y comenzó a caer hacia Ichigo. "¡Y nada me detendrá, porque soy el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario! Las reglas de la Academia Honnouji fluyen a través de mi Sangre y me dan un propósito!

Ichigo miró fijamente el cuerpo caído de Gamagori con abyecto terror mientras intentaba empujar su cuerpo para ir más rápido, "¿No puedes hacer nada, Mugetsu, como convertir mis pies en botines o algo así?"

" **_Me temo que no_** ", admitió Mugetsu en tono de resignación, " ** _Parece que este es el final para nosotros. Para lo que valga, fue divertido luchar junto a ti, Ichigo_** ".

"¡AHAHAHA!" Gamagori se rió triunfante cuando finalmente atrapó a Ichigo, aunque no era el método que hubiera preferido. Colocando el cuerpo del adolescente de color naranja debajo de su propio cuerpo enorme, Gamagori anunció: "Ahora, si ya terminaste de correr, te acompañaré para ver a Lady Satsuki. Así que espero que no haya más asuntos divertidos, Ichigo Kurosaki, o Puede que tenga que ponerme serio. ¿Entiendes?

"Maldición ..." murmuró Ichigo desde su posición atrapada, "Puedes ... irte al ... diablo ... bastardo ..."

 _xxx_

"Veo que recibiste mi citación, Ichigo Kurosaki".

Hubo un estruendo cuando Gamagori se dio la vuelta y regresó al ascensor que bajaba del techo de la Academia Honnouji, con la cabeza golpeando el techo y abollando el camino. Ahora completamente solo con Satsuki Kiryuin, Ichigo dijo: "No es como si tuviera una opción en el asunto".

La mirada de Satsuki estaba bloqueada firmemente en el horizonte frente a ella. Cuando un fuerte viento soplaba en el área, haciendo que su aire se balanceara con la brisa, dijo: "Creo que la primera tarea es una disculpa".

"¿Una disculpa?" Ichigo no sabía por qué lo arrastraron hasta aquí, y francamente no le importaba, pero si Satsuki Kiryuin se estaba disculpando con él, todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo estaba mal.

"Sí", Satsuki respiró hondo, pero todavía no se volvió para mirarlo, "Mis conversaciones anteriores contigo pueden haber sido un poco pesadas. Por eso me disculpo".

"Me estás bromeando", Ichigo no sabía si Satsuki se estaba burlando de él o si creía sinceramente que eso era todo lo que tenía que lamentar. Si bien todos los intentos de hablar con él desde su llegada a la Academia de Honnouji terminaron en forma de un interrogatorio improvisado, pudo lidiar con eso: "¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que me importa?"

Satsuki giró su cabeza ligeramente y, por la mirada en su ojo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que él encontraba mal con eso, "¿Qué estás inferiendo, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo dobló sus manos en los bolsillos de Mugetsu y encogió sus hombros ligeramente, "Realmente no lo entiendes. Nada de lo que digas me hará perdonarte por permitir que Mako casi muera por algo en lo que ella no participó".

Satsuki se giró para enfrentarse completamente a Ichigo, con sus ojos azules y helados mirándole fijamente, "Eres ingenua acerca de cómo funciona el mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki. La Academia Honnouji es un lugar de ley y orden, un lugar donde aquellos con el poder o la voluntad de lograr que sus deseos prosperen mientras esos débiles y perezosos caen. Si hubiera permitido que Mako Mankanshoku caminara libre después de ayudar a Ryuko Matoi en su tonto intento de atacarme, el sistema se habría desmoronado. Así es como funciona este mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki. "

"¿Cómo funciona el mundo?" Repitió Ichigo con disgusto. Había escuchado esas palabras una vez antes, de Kisuke cuando selló a Aizen, pero el contexto entre los dos casos era completamente diferente. Kisuke los había murmurado en un intento de mostrarle a Aizen que lo que estaba haciendo lo habría destruido todo, pero Satsuki los estaba usando como una excusa para imponer su propia marca de darwinismo social a los que la rodeaban, "justo lo que está pasando en esa cabeza ¿Crees que matar a la gente es lo correcto? "

"No te traje a hablar conmigo solo para escuchar tus críticas, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki desenfundó a Bakuzan y lo apuntó a Ichigo. Con su rostro una máscara de indiferencia, continuó con calma: "Tengo varias preguntas para ti, y esta vez no podrás evitarlas".

"Tch," Ichigo sabía que esto eventualmente sucedería. Desde su primera llegada a Honnouji y después de esa estúpida prueba, Satsuki había estado tratando de hablar con él sobre una cosa u otra. Era casi impresionante que ella pudiera encontrarlo con facilidad. Acercándose al hombro y agarrando la empuñadura de Tournesol, dijo: "Eso es gracioso. A mi modo de ver, estás amenazando con matarme si no respondo a tus preguntas".

"No debes preocuparte, Ichigo Kurosaki. No ataco sin provocación ni razón", advirtió Satsuki y, solo para demostrar su punto, golpeó a Bakuzan una vez en el aire antes de envolverlo en su vaina una vez más, "Ahora, si Ya no nos sentimos amenazados, tal vez podamos conversar como personas civilizadas ".

"No es que tenga una opción en el asunto", murmuró mientras retiraba su mano de Tournesol.

"Muy bien," Satsuki dio un paso adelante, su talón haciendo clic en el suelo, "Comencemos. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a mi madre, Ragyo Kiryuin, o hablado con ella?"

"¿Tu madre?"Ichigo pensó mucho sobre esa pregunta. No era lo que esperaba, "No puedo decir que sí, aunque mi padre parece saber mucho sobre ella".

Los ojos de Satsuki se estrecharon ante la implicación, pero su tono se mantuvo estable, "¿Qué tan bien la conoce?"

"Realmente no lo sé", Ichigo miró hacia otro lado y se rascó la nuca. "No trato de entrometerme en los asuntos de mi viejo. Si él quiere contarme algo sobre su pasado, no voy a ir y forzarlo a decir algo hasta que esté listo ".

Si Satsuki había estado esperando otra respuesta, ella estaba muy decepcionada. Isshin Kurosaki era un enigma andante. Por lo poco que Inumuta había podido desenterrar del hombre, él había estado en contacto con su madre desde hacía veinte años. Ella no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que Isshin Kurosaki salvó la vida de su madre como dicen los periódicos. Su madre no era tan débil o lo suficientemente agradecida como para darle una recompensa a alguien por ayudarla. En todo caso, ella habría matado a Isshin Kurosaki solo para mantener su apariencia como la indomable CEO de Revocs. Solo cuando hizo que Inumuta cavara un poco más, el rompecabezas que giraba en torno al padre de Ichigo se profundizó.

No había casi nada sobre Isshin Kurosaki en los servidores Revocs. Isshin Kurosaki, por los pocos bichos que Inumuta pudo plantar dentro de Revocs que sobrevivieron a la exhaustiva vigilancia de su madre, apareció durante el Día de Evaluación Estudiantil y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su madre, pero no importó cuánto cavara. La información sobre el hombre era escasa. No había absolutamente nada en la relación del hombre con su madre o incluso de lo que hablaron. Era casi como si alguien hubiera borrado todo a propósito de él. Eso llevó a Satsuki a su suposición original de que Isshin Kurosaki se parecía mucho a su madre. No fue hasta que ella le habló al hombre por teléfono que se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.¿Cuál fue la conexión entre su madre e Isshin? ¿Cómo podría alguien con una disposición como el padre de Ichigo Kurosaki conocer a una mujer como Ragyo Kiryuin?

"Tu espada," declaró Satsuki mientras cambiaba de tema. La probabilidad de que Ichigo Kurosaki supiera algo acerca de su madre, o incluso fuera consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer, era extremadamente pequeña. "Puedo recordar solo un arma con la misma composición que su espada, y esa arma está actualmente en posesión de Ryuko Matoi. También sé a ciencia cierta que solo existe una Hoja de tijera en el mundo, así que dígame, Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿cómo es que entró en posesión de un arma similar?

Ichigo pudo sentir un extraño sentimiento que emanaba de Satsuki: "¿Por qué debería decirte algo?"

El viento constante que soplaba en la zona se levantó repentinamente y, sin previo aviso, Satsuki corrió hacia Ichigo con Bakuzan una vez más. Saltando hacia atrás y atrayendo a Tournesol en represalia, Ichigo bloqueó rápidamente el golpe de cabeza de Satsuki mientras brotaban chispas entre las armas en conflicto.

"Maldita sea, ¿cuál es tu problema?" preguntó detrás de los dientes de arena. Satsuki era fuerte, pero ella no era nada comparada con esa chica de la noche anterior. Con sus pies firmemente en su lugar en el suelo, Ichigo gritó y empujó a Satsuki hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

"De hecho, es una cuchilla tan fuerte como esperaba", declaró Satsuki con calma mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo, Bakuzan sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha, "Poder soportar la fuerza de mi Bakuzan, lo que puede dañar una Kamui, no es una hazaña fácil, pero eso no es tener en cuenta tu propia habilidad, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ryuko Matoi puede poseer la Hoja de tijera, pero la maneja como un niño hace una espada o un palo de juguete. No usa técnicas o estilos. Simplemente intenta dominar a sus oponentes mediante la fuerza bruta. ¡Me parece que la posibilidad de que un arma tan exquisita quede en su poder es inexcusable! "

"Seguro que te gusta escucharte hablar ... lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Ichigo murmuró con el Tournesol sostenido en diagonal frente a su cuerpo, "¿Me obligaste a subir aquí solo para que puedas ver si estoy planeando algo contra ti? Porque si lo hiciste, puedo decirte ahora mismo que no tengo interés en quedar atrapado en cualquier cosa que usted o sus subordinados estén planeando ".

"Me parece que tu falta de respeto es altamente insultante y extrañamente aliviado", dijo Satsuki con un resoplido mientras envainaba a Bakuzan por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, "Pero de ahora en adelante me dirigirás adecuadamente, no sea que enfrentes las consecuencias por tal impudencia ".

"Te respetaré cuando lo encuentre digno de eso", respondió Ichigo con la misma frialdad, "pero francamente, no creo que lo ganes nunca. Por lo que he visto y escuchado durante mi corto tiempo aquí, me queda claro que Ryuko tiene más honor que el que jamás poseerás ".

"¿Más honor dices?" Satsuki se tensó ante la mención de la palabra. Caminando hacia el borde del techo, pero nunca se acercó lo suficiente para deslizarse, ella preguntó: "¿Dices que no tengo honor, pero que no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, Ichigo Kurosaki? Yo manejo Bakuzan con el propósito de ¡Ver mis sueños se hacen realidad! ¿Qué razón tienes para empuñar tu espada?

"¿Razón?" A Ichigo se le había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces durante sus primeras semanas como shinigami cuando Uryu comenzó esa estúpida competencia de Hollow. En ese momento, pensó que su respuesta era correcta, ya que logró que Uryu se callara, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las cosas cambiaban, se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo a Uryu ya no era lo suficientemente bueno: "No estoy buscando el poder ni la gloria. No diré que puedo detener a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, ni me conformaré con solo proteger a los que están cerca de mí. Quiero proteger a la mayor cantidad de personas posible de aquellas que los superarían en algunos aspectos en un intento equivocado de aumentar su propio poder ".

Satsuki fue a responder, pero fue interrumpido mientras Ichigo continuaba. Sus ojos marrones parecían penetrar en sus ojos azules con una intensidad familiar mientras sostenía el Tournesol. "Esta espada fue creada por Kisuke Urahara, un hombre que fue objeto de algo que no sabía nada. Usaré los dones que usó. "Me dio información sobre la mujer con la hoja de tijera púrpura que lo atacó y también por qué lo atacó".

" _Nui Harime_?" Satsuki pensó con sorpresa, aunque su expresión facial seguía siendo educada y estoica, "¿ _Cómo está involucrada con Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Por qué razón haría todo lo posible para atacar a alguien que ni siquiera está asociado con Revocs y mi madre? Eso es aleatorio. incluso para alguien como ella. Tiene que haber algo que me esté perdiendo "._

"Entonces, tu meta es la venganza", dijo Satsuki con insatisfacción, "Es una meta sin sentido. El hombre al que llamaste Kisuke Urahara ya está muerto. Nada de lo que puedas hacer puede cambiar eso. Es mejor seguir adelante con tu vida y olvidar sobre cosechar tu venganza contra alguien que no puedes derrotar. Incluso con tu Kamui, Mugetsu, no tendrías una oportunidad contra esa mujer ".

Ichigo Kurosaki captó la forma familiar en que Satsuki hablaba de esta mujer. Ella la conocía, pero él todavía no podía entender cómo la conocía Satsuki. Dándose la vuelta para irse, decidió ir con un comentario final: "Quizás tengas razón al respecto. Tal vez no pueda vencerla. Incluso podría matarme, pero hasta que lo intente, ¿cómo puedo decir que perdí?"

La determinación detrás de las palabras de Ichigo sorprendió momentáneamente a Satsuki. Después de que lo vio dar varios pasos, decidió impartir un último consejo: "Si yo fuera tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, seré cauteloso al confiar en tu Kamui".

Ichigo dejó de caminar, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Satsuki se quedó mirando el patio de abajo. Hakodate había atrapado a Mako Mankanshoku y comenzaría a castigarla lo suficientemente pronto, lo que significaba que Ryuko Matoi también regresaría pronto. Ryuko Matoi podría ser una variable, pero ella era predecible. Ella nunca dejaría que un amigo se pusiera en peligro. Tal vez pelear con Hakodate sería toda la motivación necesaria para mostrar todo el poder de su Kamui, "los Kamui están hechos para verse como son por una razón. Quita eso de lo que quieras".

"Supongo que lo haré," Hubo un silencio embarazado después de que Ichigo habló que duró varios segundos, pero finalmente le preguntó: "Déjame preguntarte algo, Satsuki, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por mi vida personal? Hay cientos de estudiantes aquí en Honnouji, pero has estado enfocando tu atención en mí ".

"Porque mi madre se ha interesado en ti", respondió Satsuki sin rodeos antes de agregar: "Creo que eso es todo lo que necesito de ti, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sabes el camino hacia abajo".

Dándole la espalda a Satsuki, Ichigo caminó tranquilamente y colectivamente hacia el ascensor y se sorprendió de que ya lo estaba esperando. Al entrar, esperó a que las puertas se cerraran antes de pasar una mano por su rostro.

"Dios, que apestaba".

" **_Lo sé_** ," añadió Mugetsu. Durante su tiempo hablando con Satsuki, ella había decidido sabiamente no decir nada y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, **_"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Ichigo?"_**

"Eh?" Ichigo se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor y frunció el ceño. "Realmente no lo sé, para ser honesto. Al principio vine aquí solo porque mi padre me registró sin preguntarme primero. Pero ahora ... ahora creo que él tenía una razón todo el tiempo. El hombre puede actuar como un niño, pero todo lo que hace parece tener una razón detrás de eso. Después de lo que sucedió el invierno pasado, ya no puedo aguantar nada de lo que él hace por un valor nominal. Sólo necesito averiguar qué planificó".

"¿ **_El invierno pasado_**?" Los ojos de Mugetsu parpadearon y miraron a Ichigo.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes. Fue solo algo personal lo que me obligó a ver a mi papá desde una nueva perspectiva".

" **_Si no me quieres decir al respecto, entiendo_** ," a pesar de lo que dijo, Ichigo podía decir que estaba herido Mugetsu que él no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle acerca de la Guerra de Invierno, ** _"¿Pero qué haremos con Satsuki? Ambos sabemos que ella no lo dejará pasar tan fácilmente. Su interés en ti no es solo una fantasía pasajera "._**

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con pasar la fantasía?"

 ** _" No recuerdo cómo, pero Kisuke Urahara me imprimió varios datos, uno de los cuales era cómo funciona la mente femenina. Debió haber asumido que serías ajeno. Parece que tenía razón"._**

Ichigo lo miró como un Kisuke Urahara imaginario apareció en su mente mientras se reía detrás de su estúpido abanico de papel. "Si esa mujer con la Hoja de Tijera no lo eliminó, lo mataré yo mismo. Ese bastardo puede ir a infierno por todo lo que me importa. En cuanto a Satsuki ... Tengo la sensación de que hará su próximo movimiento muy pronto. Conociendo mi suerte, tiene un Kamui propio que está esperando para ser llevado a cabo para una ocasión especial ".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien. Este capítulo fue suave. Aunque no podemos negar lo gracioso que fue la persecución de Ichigo y Gamagori. Desearía que animarán este Fic solo para ver esa escena. La enmarcaría para la posteridad**

 **Fuera de cosas simples. Isshin prepara una forma de barrera contra las fibras vivas. Cómo sabrá que hacer para ello. Por otro lado, me gustaría que Ururu tuviera más protagonismo en los próximos capítulos. Me preguntó si quisiera que entrenará con Ichigo de nuevo… ok, será un trauma revivido.**

 **Cómo se habrán conocido Isshin con Aikuro. Para más adelante se espera el recuento de cómo ocurrió, o parte de ello. Además de que no me imaginaria el cómo sería un Nudist Isshin. ¡Eso sí sería traumante!**

 **Pues esperan a la próxima traducción. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**.


	10. Capítulo 10: Vivir para la cuidad

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 10 : Vivir para la ciudad.

 _* Así que aquí está el capítulo 10 de **A mi muerte peleo** . Puede notar que este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual. Quería escribirlo lo mejor posible y cortarlo hubiera sido algo malo. De todos modos, espero que disfruten esta próxima entrega de la historia. Tiene mucha acción, drama, comedia y todo lo que compone Kill la Kill y Bleach._

 _* ¿Alguien más disfrutó del episodio 22? Sé que lo hice._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 10 - Vivir para la ciudad**

Ryuko Matoi estaba molesto.

Después de hacer un trabajo relativamente corto con la Capitana del Club de Tenis, Omiko Hakodate, después de usar su Scissor Blade como una raqueta de tenis improvisada, se vio obligada a huir de la Academia Honnouji por segunda vez en dos días. Mientras quería quedarse y obtener respuestas de Satsuki Kiryuin, ya que Senketsu le informó que le quedaban varios minutos de conciencia, Ryuko rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando Satsuki la atacó con Bakuzan y fácilmente cortó la armadura de Senketsu sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ryuko estaba tan enojada y frustada que ninguna cantidad de las croquetas misteriosas de Sukuyo Mankanshoku o los discursos de Mako sobre cómo levantarse, podrían hacerla sentir mejor. Tenía que haber un secreto para usar Senketsu que ella simplemente no podía ver. Volviéndose hacia Ichigo, que estaba tendida en el techo junto a ella, le preguntó: "¿Cómo lo haces, Ichigo?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Ichigo volvió la cabeza mientras pensaba en la pregunta. Se había encontrado con Ryuko un tiempo después de dejar la Academia Honnouji. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse y ver la pelea de Ryuko contra Hakodate, sabía que ella no era alguien que apreciara a nadie, ni siquiera a una amiga, que acudía a su rescate en medio de una batalla. Él era el mismo camino después de todo.

Cuando había bajado el carrito de la academia a los barrios marginales para decirle a la familia de Mako que su hija había sido secuestrada una vez más, pero que probablemente estaría bien, hubo un fuerte golpe en el techo. Sacando la cabeza por el costado del carro, Ichigo vio a Ryuko todavía transformado, arrodillándose el techo con la espalda hacia él. Cubriéndose los ojos con vergüenza por lo que vio, le dijo a Ryuko que entrara en el carrito antes de que alguien más la viera.

Al ver a Ichigo, Ryuko se había metido rápidamente dentro del carrito y había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque todavía estaba muy cansada de que Senketsu bebiera gran parte de su sangre, aún tenía energía suficiente para atrapar a Ichigo y exigirle saber por qué no ayudó a salvar a Mako. Después de que le explicara a Ryuko lo que Satsuki le había dicho, ella se había calmado, pero no antes de declarar que todavía no le gustaba.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sobre cómo usar Senketsu!" Ryuko gruñó y, para enfatizar su punto, tiró de la solapa de Senketsu, provocando un pequeño gruñido de molestia en el Kamui debido al duro tratamiento, "¿Cómo es que lograste que Mugetsu se transformara en algo que no es semidesnudo y completamente embarazoso?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo sobre cómo se transforma Mugetsu?" Respondió igual de molesto, "Mugetsu no es exactamente el más cercano con respuestas".

" **_Como si quisiera cambiarme voluntariamente en algo tan escandaloso_** ", agregó Mugetsu, y su voz femenina contribuyó al conflicto: " ** _Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, Senketsu"._**

" **_Dale un descanso_** ", respondió Senketsu, con su único ojo dando vueltas con frustración, " ** _No debería importar en lo que me convierta mientras trabaje correctamente_** ".

Ryuko e Ichigo escucharon la discusión de sus respectivos Kamui antes de que Ryuko gimiera y golpeara su puño contra el techo, "¡Esto es una mierda! Si lo que dijo esa mujer Yoruichi es cierto, entonces ¿cómo diablos voy a golpear a la mujer con la Hoja de Tijera si no soy tan fuerte como tú?

Hubo un silencio cuando Ichigo pensó en lo que Satsuki le había dicho al principio del día: "¿Has considerado entrenar?"

Cuando Ryuko lo miró con una mezcla de confusión e interés, continuó: "Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que realmente no tienes mucho entrenamiento para usar tu hoja de tijera".

"¿Formación?" Ryuko se burló y volvió la cabeza lejos de él, "¿Cuál es el punto de entrenamiento si puedo vencer a estos capitanes de clubes de dos estrellas sin mucho problema?"

"Es posible que puedas vencer a las Dos Estrellas, pero no creo que las Tres Estrellas sean tan simples como un empate. Si ayudan a Satsuki a dirigir la Academia Honnouji, entonces es probable que tengan algún tipo de truco bajo la manga. El entrenamiento con tu Scissor Blade también te ayudaría a luchar contra Satsuki. Cuando hablé con ella el día de hoy, ella trató de atacarme. En nuestra breve pelea, puedo decir que tenía mucha experiencia en combate y tácticas, que es algo que usará en contra de ti cuando eventualmente peleas con ella ".

Ryuko no dijo nada durante un par de minutos mientras procesaba lo que Ichigo decía. Finalmente, suspiró ruidosamente y preguntó: "¿De verdad crees que necesito entrenar con mi Scissor Blade?"

Ichigo asintió, "sí".

"Supongo que tienes un punto", resopló Ryuko, "Así que eso deja de tratar con Satsuki Kiryuin. Si lo que dijiste sobre ella es cierto, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de vencerla?"

"Depende de cómo lo hagas", pensó Ichigo en su conversación anterior con el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Satsuki no era alguien que dejara que nadie la desafiara, incluso si lo estaban haciendo por una buena razón. Si él tenía un buen conocimiento de la mentalidad de Satsuki, pronto se centraría en cómo eliminar tanto a él como a Ryuko como amenazas potenciales para su poder.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Ichigo?" Ryuko preguntó con nostalgia: "Es casi como si hubieras hecho esto antes".

Ichigo entró en pánico por un momento antes de decir con calma: "Digamos que no eres el único con problemas y déjalo así".

Ryuko estaba a punto de insistir en el tema cuando sintió que Senketsu se estremecía y soltaba un pequeño gruñido por algo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Senketsu?"

" **_No es nada_** ", le aseguró Kamui, " ** _Hay algo en el aire que me desconcierta"._**

" **_No eres la única_** ", agregó Mugetsu, sus ojos enfocados en el mismo lugar que el de Senketsu, " ** _Hay un mal presagio en el aire. Puedo sentirlo. Algo va a pasar pronto"._**

"¿Qué quieres decir, Senketsu?" Ryuko preguntó con preocupación, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Senketsu, suspiró y se dirigió a Ichigo. "¿Alguna idea sobre cómo hacer a Senketsu tan fuerte y poderoso como Mugetsu?"

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo?" Ichigo gruñó, "¿Por qué no le preguntas si estás tan interesado?"

"¡Eso hago!" Ryuko le gruñó de nuevo: "¡Pero todo lo que dijo es que debo aceptar estar desnudo! Como si fuera a luchar medio desnudo y no avergonzarme en lo más mínimo. Senketsu no sabe de qué está hablando".

" **_Escuché eso, Ryuko_** ", dijo la voz de Senketsu, **_"Y haré que sepas que hablé en serio sobre lo que dije antes. Solo bebo mucha sangre porque estás avergonzada de llevarme"._**

" **_Ichigo y yo no tenemos ese problema_** " , agregó Mugetsu, claramente disfrutando de ser superior a Senketsu.

Ryuko e Ichigo dejaron escapar un gemido colectivo de molestia cuando sus Kamui comenzaron a discutir una vez más. Iba a ser una noche larga.

"Oye, Ichigo, casi olvido algo," Ryuko se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba, "No vi a Shinjiro hoy".

"Así es ..." Ichigo frunció el ceño y se sentó en el techo. Era bastante extraño que no viera a Shinjiro en todo el día. El niño estaba prácticamente sobre él como una sanguijuela el día que se encontró con Ichigo. Desaparecer de repente, como si esto fuera preocupante, "no sé dónde está, pero espero que no se haya metido en ningún problema".

 _xxx_

 _La noche anterior_

 _Yoruichi sonrió mientras giraba el acelerador de la motocicleta que había tomado prestada de la tienda de Kisuke. El hombre podría ser un ex capitán de shinigami, pero nadie podría decir que no tenía buen gusto. Mientras aceleraba el motor, forzando a la motocicleta a ir aún más rápido, Yoruichi se preguntó cuánto pagó Kisuke por ella. Tal vez, como la mayoría de las cosas en su tienda, lo tomó prestado sin permiso y se olvidó de devolverlo._

 _Cuando alcanzó el punto intermedio entre la ciudad de Honnou y la ciudad de Karakura, las orejas de Yoruichi captaron un fuerte sonido justo antes de que una granada propulsada por un cohete se estrellara contra su motocicleta. El vehículo fue catapultado en el aire junto a una ráfaga de llamas antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y patinarse hasta detenerse contra el borde de la carretera, los restos aún emitiendo llamas y humo._

 _" Ja," Takiji Kuroido sonrió con una merecida satisfacción mientras cargaba el lanzador de cohetes. Sosteniendo el borde del helicóptero con su mano libre, miró por encima de los restos y con aire de suficiencia dijo: "La atrapé con mi primer disparo"._

 _"¡ No te pongas demasiado engreído ~!" Nui Harime bromeó, apareciendo de la nada al lado de Kuroido. Renunció a su habitual sombrilla para la Scissor Blade púrpura sostenida en alto sobre su hombro, se rió como una niña y añadió: "Cuando subestimas a tu oponente, pierdes. ¿No conoces esa regla? Después de joder la primera vez, lo haría. Creo que habrías crecido algunos cerebros o algo así "._

 _" Te aseguro, Gran Couturier, que la golpeé", discutió Kuroido, pero, sabiendo la disposición de Nui Harime, le ordenó al piloto que girara alrededor de los restos unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que Yoruichi estaba muerto._

 _Mirando a los restos en llamas, el viento levantado por el helicóptero causando que su traje se moviera, preguntó: " Tengo curiosidad por algo, Gran Couturier. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a estar aquí?"_

 _" Eso es tonto", sonrió Nui de manera infantil, "me encontré con ella en Honnou City. Tenía una información muy mala que sentí que no debería ser divulgada. Además, ¿pensé que amas esta parte de tu trabajo?"_

 _Kuroido se burló pero asintió. No tenía sentido discutir con el Gran Couturier cada vez que tenía su mente puesta en algo. Su posición podría evitar que ella lo matara, pero Nui podría hacerle otras cosas que lo harían parecer una bendición._

 _" ¡Oh ~!" Nui se cubrió los ojos con la mano y se quedó mirando los restos. "¡Espío con mi único ojo algo que no debería pertenecer!"_

 _" Que?" Kuroido ladró y sacó la cabeza del helicóptero para mirar los restos. Tardó un momento en localizarla, pero con una suerte aparentemente enorme, no había podido herir a Yoruichi en absoluto . Con su cuerpo iluminado por las llamas crecientes detrás de ella, Yoruichi se paró en la división que separaba los dos lados de la carretera y miró fijamente al helicóptero que volaba por encima de la cabeza. Mientras Kuroido observaba, Yoruichi retorció la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de arrojar un pedazo de escombros de su motocicleta destruida al helicóptero. Kuroido apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que el trozo de acero saliera disparado por el aire y saliera por el otro lado del helicóptero sin disminuir la velocidad._

 _"¡ Eso es imposible!" Kuroido chilló con incredulidad mientras miraba el agujero en el helicóptero justo detrás de su cabeza . Se volvió hacia el piloto y le ordenó: " Tráenos de nuevo. ¡Me aseguraré de conseguirla esta vez!"_

 _" ¡No! ¡No va a pasar!" Nui exclamó alegremente mientras agarraba el lanzacohetes fuera del alcance de Kuroido y, en un movimiento rápido y fluido, lo desarmó antes de colocar las piezas en el suelo en una bonita pila ordenada. Juntando sus manos para limpiar el polvo imaginario, agarró su Scissor Blade púrpura y agarró el borde del helicóptero abierto, "¡Déjame esto a mí ~!"_

 _Kuroido se quejó pero sabiamente decidió dar un paso atrás por su propia seguridad , "Como desee, Gran Couturier"._

 _Saltando del helicóptero flotando, Nui Harime salió disparado hacia la carretera abajo, riendo todo el camino. Girando varias veces antes de aterrizar suavemente, a pocos metros de Yoruichi, miró al antiguo capitán y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Eh ... te ves familiar. ¿Nos conocimos antes?"_

 _Yoruichi miró a Nui Harime con una mirada fría y calculadora en sus ojos. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que la chica frente a ella era la que había atacado a Kisuke en Karakura Town. La hoja de tijera púrpura sostenida perezosamente en la mano derecha de Nui era prueba suficiente de eso, "Eso es extraño. No recuerdo haberte visto antes"._

 _" No lo has hecho?" Nui ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, su sonrisa se apagó temporalmente antes de reafirmarse, "¡Oh, bien! Creo que me equivoqué al respecto. ¡Tonta de mí!"_

 _Había algo increíblemente inquietante en la forma en que actuaba Nui, y causó que todo tipo de campanas se dispararan en la cabeza de Yoruichi. A pesar del exterior aireado y juvenil de Nui, Yoruichi podía sentir que estaba ocultando gran parte de su verdadera fuerza justo debajo de la superficie. Si ella necesitaba pelear con ella, y Yoruichi sabía que era muy probable en este punto, sería suicida entrar sin más información. Nui le gustaba hablar? Entonces Yoruichi la dejaría hablar._

 _" ¿Así que con esa espada en su mano debes ser la que atacó a Kisuke?" Yoruichi saltó de la línea divisoria de la carretera y aterrizó en el asfalto sin un solo sonido: "Para ser honesto, esperaba a alguien diferente"._

 _" Diferente?" Nui se detuvo y parpadeó. Por su expresión, estaba claro que estaba realmente interesada en lo que Yoruichi tenía que decir, "¿Cómo es eso?"_

 _" Bueno ..." Yoruichi se rió entre dientes para sí misma, "Esperaba que fueras mayor. Kisuke debe sentirse realmente avergonzada por haber sido derrotada por alguien de tu edad, pero de nuevo, no es tan extraño como parece. Los niños en estos días parecen estar haciéndose más fuerte todo el tiempo "._

 _" Shucks ..." Nui se dio la vuelta, aparentemente avergonzada por el aparente cumplido de Yoruichi, "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no va a hacer una diferencia en los próximos minutos. ¡Regresemos a los negocios! ¿Sabes lo que hizo Kisuke Urahara con las Fibras de Vida que robó de los Revocos? Sería muy amable de tu parte decirme. ¡Incluso podría hacer que su muerte en el próximo minuto o dos sea mucho menos dolorosa y agonizante!_

 _Eso lo resolvió. Había algo inherentemente mal con la chica delante de ella. Decidiendo jugar su carta de triunfo, por lo que valga la pena, Yoruichi escondió su nerviosismo detrás de una sonrisa de Cheshire: "Eres una chica muy inteligente. ¿Crees que no te reconocí por ese pequeño disfraz en la ciudad de Honnou? Admito que fue muy bueno. De hecho, tal vez fue el mejor disfraz que he visto. Si no hubiera percibido algo extraño en ti, no me habría dado cuenta. Creo que cuando termine de enseñarte algunos modales a los que voy a regresar. Ichigo y Ryuko podrían estar interesados en lo que tengo que decirles "._

 _Era muy sutil, pero Yoruichi no había llegado a donde estaba en la vida entrando en batallas medio ciegas y llenas de orgullo. Cuando captó el ligero movimiento del pie izquierdo de Nui, que apenas medía media pulgada, al instante lo reconoció como el precursor de un ataque. Efectivamente, solo unos segundos después de notarlo, Nui corrió hacia ella, la hoja de tijera púrpura se transformó en una guadaña mortal de doble filo en el camino._

 _Yoruichi saltó hacia atrás cuando Nui golpeó el suelo, la Hoja de Tijera cortando el concreto y el asfalto como si no fueran más que mantequilla. Ella no podía creer la velocidad de Nui. Tenía que ser casi tan rápida como Sui-Feng. Saltando hacia atrás varias veces, Yoruichi se giró rápidamente hacia un lado cuando Nui explotó del suelo, su espada simplemente desapareció dividiendo al ex capitán en su cintura. Dando vueltas varias veces después de verse obligado a desviar otro golpe con la suela de su bota, Yoruichi desapareció en un estallido de Shunpo y reapareció a una docena de metros de distancia en un farol._

 _" Eh?" Nui miró su guadaña morada, aparentemente decepcionada de que no hubiera sangre en ella, "Esto simplemente no sirve. Se supone que ya debes estar muerto. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera del trabajo, ¿sabes?"_

 _" Trabajo, ¿eh?" Yoruichi se agachó sobre la luz, sus ojos se centraron en cada detalle que rodeaba a Nui, "No eres humano, ¿verdad?"_

 _" Humano es una palabra tan arbitraria", bromeó Nui juguetonamente antes de que desapareciera bruscamente. Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron en shock cuando miró a su alrededor buscando al Gran Couturier, solo para sorprenderse cuando la voz de Nui vino directamente detrás de ella, "¡No estás enfocada ~!"_

 _Agachándose bajo el ataque sorpresa de Nui flotante, Yoruichi respondió, agarrando su muñeca. Tirando de Nui hacia adelante con más fuerza de lo que el Gran Couturier esperaba, Yoruichi golpeó su rodilla contra el estómago de Nui antes de darle un codazo en la cara, empujándola de regreso al suelo. Sosteniendo la Hoja de Tijera que había tomado de las manos de Nui durante su ataque, Yoruichi lo miró en el breve respiro en la batalla. Con solo sostenerlo y sentir que el metal lo componía, pudo ver que era el mismo material que formaba el Tournesol de Ichigo. Eso significaba que este Scissor Blade tenía que haber sido diseñado para cortar y matar Life Fibers pero, si Yoruichi estuviera pensando en esto correctamente, no funcionaría completamente a menos que se usara junto con el blade de Ryuko._

 _" Eso fue bastante grosero de tu parte," la voz de Nui hizo eco desde el polvo que rodeaba donde aterrizó. Trotando con ninguna herida en su cuerpo, miró a Yoruichi y puso mala cara. "No es agradable tomar lo que no te pertenece. ¡Voy a tener que hacer que tu muerte sea muy dolorosa ahora!"_

 _" Estoy bastante seguro de que esto no te pertenecía en primer lugar", respondió Yoruichi._

 _" Así que dilo!" Nui dijo y sacó su dedo meñique derecho hacia atrás. Inmediatamente Yoruichi notó un delgado cable rojo que apareció en el aire, conectando la Hoja de Tijera en sus manos con la punta del dedo de Nui. Con una cantidad de esfuerzo aparentemente mínima, Nui arrancó la Hoja de tijera de las manos de Yoruichi._

 _"¡ Eso está mejor!" Nui dijo con orgullo mientras atrapaba el arma giratoria con facilidad, "¡Todo es como debe ser!"_

 _Yoruichi decidió que no podía contenerse más si quería salir de esta pelea en una sola pieza. No podía permitirse el lujo de volverse fácil con Nui, a pesar de sus reservas sobre pegarle a un niño, ya que Nui nobera claramente una persona normal. Agachándose de nuevo en la farola, Yoruichi se apartó y se lanzó hacia Nui._

 _"¡ Como si eso fuera a funcionar!" Nui sonrió con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para el ataque de Yoruichi, "¡Los asaltos frontales completos son tan cliché! Es casi ..."_

 _El comentario de Nui se cortó en la mitad de la frase cuando Yoruichi desapareció frente a ella con Shunpo antes de reaparecer detrás del Gran Couturier con su pierna izquierda en forma de arco hacia la base de su cuello. Inclinándose hacia atrás y permitiendo que la pierna de Yoruichi navegue sin causar daño sobre su cabeza, Nui contrarrestó el ataque del capitán girando la Hoja de tijera alrededor de su muñeca antes de forzar la punta hacia la cara de Yoruichi._

 _"¡ No esta vez!"_

 _Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Yoruichi esperó a que la Hoja de Tijera dejara de avanzar antes de que ella girara su hombro y atrapara el brazo de Nui entre su pecho y su brazo. Saltando en el aire, Yoruichi obligó al cuerpo de Nui a seguir su trayectoria antes de girar, agarró la cabeza de Nui y golpeó al Gran Couturier de cara al pavimento con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo. Tomando la Hoja de Tijera una vez más, Yoruichi amplió la brecha entre Nui y ella misma, mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera más Fibras de Vida conectadas a la Hoja de Tijera._

 _Al mirar el cuerpo de Nui, que cómicamente sobresalía del suelo, Yoruichi sintió que el Gran Couturier estaba lejos de ser derrotado. Bastante cierto, solo un par de segundos después, las manos de Nui presionaron sus palmas en el suelo y empujaron su rostro sonriente fuera del suelo._

 _"¡ Eso no fue muy agradable!" Nui bromeó, mientras se enderezaba rígidamente a sí misma sin un rastro de polvo en su vestido rosa, "Engáñame una vez, qué vergüenza. ¡Engáñame dos veces y sufrirás mucho antes de morir!"_

 _Cruzando sus manos frente a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, Nui convocó a docenas de Fibras de Vida que inmediatamente comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Yoruichi. El capitán saltó hacia atrás y en el aire mientras usaba la hoja de tijera robada para cortar los hilos antes de que pudieran alcanzarla. Dando vueltas alrededor de dos veces, mientras se aseguraba de que no se hubiera perdido una sola Fibra de vida, Yoruichi aterrizó en el suelo y al instante notó que Nui no estaba a la vista._

 _" ¿A dónde se fue?" Yoruichi se preguntó, dándose la vuelta cuando no vio al Gran Couturier frente a ella solo para encontrar la carretera completamente desierta, "¿Qué está haciendo?"_

 _Los sentidos bien afinados de Yoruichi recogieron algo en el aire y rápidamente se inclinó hacia un lado. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar completamente el ataque. Haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la afilada cinta métrica cortó su costado con una facilidad asombrosa, Yoruichi comenzó a usar la Hoja de Tijera para desviar y detener el improvisado látigo de Niki._

 _" ¿Ya te estás divirtiendo?" Preguntó Nui, con una sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro, "¡Porque yo si lo estoy! ¡Después de todo, una mujer nunca sale de la casa sin un plan de respaldo!"_

 _Cambiando sutilmente el curso de su cinta métrica en medio del vuelo, Nui la envolvió alrededor de la Scissor Blade púrpura antes, con un rápido tirón, la sacó de las manos de Yoruichi y la devolvió a la suya, donde pertenecía._

 _" Ahí ahora ... solo tengo que hacer una cosa antes de continuar", Nui giró el Scissor Blade una vez antes de metérselo en su vestido, el blade desapareció misteriosamente en el vestido más pequeño, "¡Ahora no puedes soportarlo más! Lo siento por decepcionarte."_

 _Sin un arma, al menos por el momento, Yoruichi se vio obligado a esquivar activamente el arma de Nui. Después de sufrir varias heridas menores en sus brazos, Yoruichi vio una oportunidad para contraatacar. Sacando el brazo y permitiendo que la cinta métrica lo envolviera, intentó atraer a Nui hacia ella, solo para que el Gran Couturier sonriera y también lo tomara._

 _" ¡Lo siento! ¡No voy a caer en ese viejo truco por segunda vez!"_

 _" ¿Quién dice que voy a hacer lo que crees que hare?" Yoruichi sonrió mientras reajustaba su postura. Mientras agarraba la cinta métrica con la otra mano, Nui, viendo lo que el ex capitán estaba tratando de hacer, rápidamente trató de detenerla. Antes de que el Gran Couturier pudiera cortar una de las extremidades de Yoruichi, la mujer de piel oscura abrochó la cinta métrica con la fuerza suficiente como para que el cuerpo de Nui fuera cómicamente y dramáticamente arrojado contra la carretera antes de que saltara en el aire, girando todo el camino. Cuando el cuerpo de Nui se arquea en el aire, Yoruichi se levanta del suelo y se encuentra con ella en medio del vuelo._

 _"¡ Toma esto! ¡Meteor Barrage!"_

 _Yoruichi comenzó haciendo un nudo en el estómago a Nui que las bolas de algodón parecían escapar de la boca del Gran Couturier. Sin dejar de agredir en su asalto incluso cuando los dos comenzaron a caer de nuevo al suelo, Yoruichi siguió su ataque golpeando su codo en la parte posterior del cuello de Nui, dislocó el hombro derecho y la cabeza del Gran Couturier y la golpeó hasta que la sangre brotó De la nariz de Nui casi como si fuera un grifo. Justo antes de llegar al suelo, Yoruichi se dio la vuelta y golpeó la cabeza de Nui contra el suelo, haciendo que la carretera se astillara y rompiera antes de explotar cuando el capitán continuó empujando a Nui hacia abajo._

 _Cuando una explosión de energía se disparó desde el punto de impacto, Yoruichi reapareció por la carretera, utilizando a Shunpo para aumentar su velocidad. Necesitaba volver a la ciudad de Karakura y advertir a Isshin que se había encontrado con la mujer que atacó a Kisuke y, lo que era peor, que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Ichigo disfrazada. Ya a más de un kilómetro del lugar de la batalla, Yoruichi podía sentir que Nui estaba completamente bien. Estaba contenta de no haberse desnudado en su entrenamiento después de la Guerra de Invierno. Con lo que se había forzado a sí misma, debería poder regresar a Karakura Town con una resistencia de sobra._

 _De vuelta en el cráter que se formó a partir del ataque de Yoruichi, Nui Harime estaba perfectamente bien sentada en su Hoja de Tijera mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Yoruichi, "Oh ... ella escapó. Nadie ha logrado escapar de mí antes. Debo estar perdiendo mi toque ~ ! "_

 _Notando que Kuroido llevaba el helicóptero para recogerla, Nui sonrió a pesar de haber fallado en su objetivo. Siempre fue divertido pelear contra un oponente que no murió en los primeros segundos. La próxima vez que luchara contra Yoruichi, se aseguraría de que la mujer no huyera de nuevo. ¡Cortando sus piernas se asegurará de eso!_

 _" Es una pena que tenga que informarle al Director. Me pregunto cómo le va a Ichigo sin mí. ¡Estoy seguro de que se está divirtiendo mucho!"_

 _xxx_

Profundamente debajo de Kiryuin Menor, en un complejo oculto de todos los ojos, aparte de unos pocos elegidos, Satsuki Kiryuin terminó de descender por la única escalera que conduce hacia su objetivo, solo para encontrar a varios hombres que le bloquean el paso.

"Por favor, vuelve, Milady!" Uno de los hombres dijo, una gota de sudor goteaba por su cara nerviosa. Tragando la bilis en su garganta, continuó: "No puedo dejar que nadie pase este punto, ¡ni siquiera tú! ¡Lo siento!"

Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al hombre a los ojos, Satsuki respondió con un plano: "Hazte a un lado".

"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Milady", el mismo hombre argumentó: "Nuestras órdenes son ..."

Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de hablar, Satsuki sacó el Bakuzan enfundado de su cadera y lo empujó en el abdomen de ambos hombres con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que sus cuerpos se arrugaran instantáneamente al suelo. Pasando por encima de los hombres caídos, Satsuki siguió caminando hacia su meta, solo molestándose en decirles: "No tengo tiempo que perder hablando con tontos como tú. Mantente fuera de mi camino".

Más allá del área donde los hombres de su madre habían tratado de detenerla, había un par de puertas blindadas diseñadas para evitar que pasara algo menos que una explosión atómica. Presionando su pulgar contra un panel oculto a su lado, Satsuki tecleó una contraseña de treinta y cinco dígitos en el teclado que apareció y retrocedió mientras un fuerte silbido resonaba en el área mientras las puertas blindadas se abrían lentamente.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando una brillante luz blanca brilló, la visión de Satsuki rápidamente reafirmó su dominio y entró por la puerta en la cámara secreta. La gran cámara estaba iluminada por varias docenas de proyectores que se extendían por las paredes hasta el techo, todos los cuales se enfocaban en el único objeto que se encontraba en medio de la cámara.

"Milady," la voz calmada y anciana de Soroi habló mientras Satsuki subía las escaleras que conducían hacia su objetivo, "Quizás este sea un movimiento imprudente".

La mano de Satsuki se cernía sobre el escáner de mano, "¿Crees que estoy tomando la decisión equivocada, Soroi?"

Su fiel mayordomo respiró hondo. "No dije eso, Milady. Simplemente estoy expresando mi opinión de que quizás estás siendo un poco precipitado en tu determinación. Desde que descubriste que Ryuko Matoi e Ichigo Kurosaki tienen Kamui, he notado un toque de envidia en tu voz cuando hablamos ".

"¿Dices que estoy celosa?" La voz de Satsuki tenía un toque de malicia, pero no estaba dirigida a Soroi. "Es inconcebible que Ryuko Matoi haya logrado ponerse un Kamui antes que yo, pero lo que más me molesta es la disposición de Ichigo Kurosaki con respecto a su Kamui. Su Mugetsu concede lo suficiente como para poder derrotarme con facilidad si así lo deseara. Él es capaz de ejercer por completo el poder de su Kamui y, sin embargo, no hace un movimiento. Si debo contrarrestar lo que esté planeando, necesito el El poder que ofrece Junketsu. Soroi ... Si no crees que esta sea la decisión correcta, no te impediré que te vayas ".

Soroi se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir: "Si realmente deseas seguir con esto, estaré a tu lado todo el camino".

"Me alegro de que no veas un problema", respondió Satsuki suavemente mientras finalmente continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Presionando su mano en el escáner y obteniendo un pitido afirmativo de la computadora, Satsuki miró con determinación mientras se abría la parte delantera del pilar. Colgaba dentro del pilar, envuelto en plástico y con varias advertencias de riesgo biológico engrapadas en la parte delantera, estaba Junketsu.

"Por fin he venido por ti, Junketsu," Satsuki habló con el Kamui, aunque sabía que no podía responderle. Mientras alcanzaba el Kamui, ya pensando en el poder que podía ofrecerle, las orejas de Satsuki captaron el sonido sutil de los pies de alguien golpeando el suelo.

"Soroi!" Takiji Kuroido le gritó al mayordomo, todo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cuando el administrador de la familia Kiryuin escuchó que Satsuki había regresado a la mansión e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el sótano, supo de inmediato lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Saliendo de su oficina personal, y durante el proceso, a lo largo de varias doncellas y mayordomos, se consideró afortunado de haber logrado llegar al sótano a tiempo para evitar que Satsuki lograra lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

"Kuroido ..." Satsuki miró al mayordomo con desinterés, "No esperaba que te enteraras tan rápido".

Kuroido ignoró el sutil comentario de Satsuki y enfocó su ira por completo en Soroi, "¿Cómo puedes dejar que haga esto? ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie permitiendo que esto suceda?"

Soroi se dirigió con calma al administrador: "Buenas noches, Maestro Kuroido".

Enfurecido por el humorismo de Soroi, Kuroido se tomó un momento para reinar en su ira antes de dirigirse a Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki, tu madre ha prohibido que se quite ese atuendo de su sello. ¡Sabes las consecuencias de tal falta de respeto! Devuélvelo de una vez y ¡No informaré de esto a Lady Ragyo!

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso", respondió Satsuki con calma, ignorando por completo la sutil amenaza de Kuroido. Ella sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que él iba a informar a su madre sobre sus acciones, sin importar la elección que hiciera. Era mejor para ella tener que hablar con su madre con el poder de Junketsu a su lado, "Necesito el poder de Junketsu. No me detendrás".

Kuroido dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, "¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Como administrador de la familia Kiryuin, es mi deber cuidar de esta mansión en ausencia de su madre! ¡Eso significa que debe escuchar todo lo que diga sin comentarios, Lady Satsuki! No puedo permitir tal comportamiento! "

Satsuki se detuvo en sus movimientos por varios segundos, y por un breve momento en el tiempo, Kuroido pensó que había logrado convencerla de que se alejara de Junketsu. Todo cambió cuando Satsuki habló: "¿Dices que no puedes permitirlo? Si realmente piensas de esa manera, entonces, ¿qué te impide venir aquí y hacerme retroceder por la fuerza? ¿A quién crees que estás hablando? ¿No soy uno de los sirvientes de mi madre, que escucha cada una de sus palabras como si fuera el evangelio? "

"¡Lady Satsuki! Yo -"

Quitándose el uniforme, exponiendo su cuerpo a todos los que estaban a la vista sin arrepentirse, ella interrumpió al mayordomo: "Es hora de que cambie. Sal de mi vista, tonta y desvergonzada".

Tanto Kuroido como Soroi desviaron sus miradas del cuerpo desnudo de Satsuki, pero mientras Soroi giraba su cabeza completamente alrededor de Kuroido seguía mirando hacia adelante, aunque con los ojos cerrados, "¿Seguramente no intentas poner Junketsu? ¿Sabes los riesgos de intentar tal hazaña?. ¿Por qué crees que fue sellada por tu madre?

"¿Lo intentas decir?" Ahora completamente desnuda, Satsuki dio un paso adelante y se alejó de la pila de su ropa de descarte. "No pretendo, como lo has dicho tan elocuentemente, 'intentar'. ¡Todo lo que hago, cada paso que doy y cada palabra que digo es solo un paso más cerca de cumplir mi ambición! "

"¡Pero si te pones ese Kamui, lo más probable es que mueras!" Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Kuroido intentó moverse para detener a Satsuki solo para encontrar que la mano de Soroi le agarraba el hombro con fuerza que el anciano mayordomo no debería haber podido poseer.

"¡No hables por miedo, Kuroido!" Satsuki anunció, con una mano sosteniendo un Bakuzan desenfundado y el otro Junketsu, "No hay peligro. La ropa existe simplemente para usarla. Es escandaloso pensar que mi vida se verá amenazada por una mera prenda de vestir, incluso si es así. ¡Sé un Kamui! Si alguien del calibre y la fuerza de voluntad de Ichigo Kurosaki puede dominar Mugetsu, ¡es inconcebible que no pueda hacer lo mismo con Junketsu, ya que mi fuerza de voluntad y mi determinación superan a la de él! "

Satsuki arrastró su dedo suavemente a lo largo del borde de Bakuzan, un delgado rastro de sangre goteaba sobre su dedo mientras levantaba su mano sobre Junketsu, "Junketsu, toma esta ofrenda de sangre como el comienzo de un voto eterno entre tú y yo. Este será el hilo rojo de nuestro destino combinado!

Hubo un silencio embarazado mientras varios grandes globos de sangre goteaban de su dedo hacia Junketsu, el líquido que da vida se absorbe en la tela blanca casi tan pronto como hace contacto. Después de varios segundos, los ojos de Junketsu se abrieron de golpe y el Kamui se lanzó contra Satsuki. El cuerpo de Satsuki se inclinó hacia atrás cuando la Kamui intentó consumir su sangre, su cuerpo se contorsionó de dolor mientras luchaba contra la ropa de loca.

"Lady Satsuki!" Soroi y Kuroido gritaron al unísono.

"¡Mantén tus lenguas y mira!" Gruñó Satsuki, su cabello cubría su rostro cuando se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia adelante por el intento de Junketsu de agarrarse a su cuerpo, "¡No le preguntes al gorrión cómo se eleva el águila! ¡Nadie en este planeta puede hacer algo antes de Satsuki Kiryuin! Ni Ryuko Matoi y ¡Especialmente Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡No permitiré que las personas sin ambición por sí mismas tengan acceso a un poder como este! Si tengo que sumergirme en los pozos del Hades para lograr mis ambiciones, ¡Que así sea! Incluso Junketsu no es más que una mera prenda y ¡Haré que me reconozca como su amo!

La energía azul crepitaba alrededor de la forma encorvada de Satsuki mientras continuaba intentando forzar a Junketsu para que se sometiera por pura fuerza de voluntad y determinación. Durante varios tensos segundos, tanto Soroi como Kuroido no pudieron hacer nada, excepto escuchar los gritos de Satsuki mientras repele los continuos intentos de Junketsu de devorar su cuerpo y su mente. Cuando los gritos cesaron y nada sucedió de inmediato, pensaron que había pasado lo peor, pero se sorprendieron cuando Satsuki, vistiendo un Junketsu completamente transformado, se puso de pie antes de gritar al cielo. Un pilar de luz azul que significa lo que ella había logrado acompañándola todo el tiempo.

 _xxx_

Ichigo estaba disfrutando de uno de sus raros sueños pacíficos cuando fue devuelto a la conciencia por un sonido muy similar al de alguien que golpeaba su puerta. Abriendo un ojo y notando que el reloj de su mesita de noche decía que eran solo las cuatro de la mañana, se dio la vuelta y gruñó.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana", murmuró molesto, la inconsciencia ya lo adelantaba. "Quienesquiera que sean, estoy seguro de que pueden esperar hasta que salga el sol para hablar conmigo".

Cuando cesaron los golpes e Ichigo comenzó a pensar que sería capaz de volver a dormir tranquilo, fue arrojado violentamente al mundo de vigilia con ambos pies cuando la puerta de su dormitorio fue literalmente arrancada de sus goznes y navegó por el aire. Antes de golpear la pared del fondo.

"¡Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ira Gamagori se agachó y se abrió paso a través del marco de la puerta más pequeña, "¿Por qué sigues dormido?"

Sentado en su cama y todavía aturdido, Ichigo bostezó: "¿Por qué preguntas? Porque son las cuatro de la puta mañana, es por eso. Las clases no comienzan durante varias horas más, ¿por qué estás aquí molestándome en esta hora impía?"

"¡Tienes razón que son las cuatro de la mañana!" Gamagori asintió con la cabeza. "Veo que tu sentido del tiempo sigue intacto, ¡pero me temo que te has perdido algo que es vital para todos los estudiantes que asisten a la Academia Honnouji!"

Sentado en el borde de su cama, Ichigo bostezó y preguntó: "¿Y qué puede ser eso?"

Gamagori sonrió y levantó un paquete de papeles. "Tu transcripción finalmente llegó, Ichigo Kurosaki, y parece que te perdiste algunas de tus vacunas. Hasta que recibas tus vacunas, tienes prohibido asistir a clases. Afortunadamente, la Academia de Honnouji es bien preparado para tal problema. Vístase y reúnase conmigo en el pasillo en cinco minutos. ¡Le acompañaré a la Oficina Regional de Enfermeras de la Academia de Honnouji a las seis en punto para sus vacunas! "

Cualquier rastro de agotamiento y somnolencia que aún se aferraba a él se desvaneció tan pronto como Gamagori mencionó que necesitaba recibir inyecciones. Desde que era niño, Ichigo siempre había odiado los disparos. Cada vez que tenía que hacerse la extracción de sangre, su padre siempre se quejaba de que Yuzu y Karin nunca se quejaban o gemían como un bebé en la aguja. Hasta hace poco, Ichigo podía soportar agujas siempre y cuando no lo mirara directamente, pero todo eso cambió debido a ese bastardo de un científico, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Durante el fiasco de Muramasa en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurotsuchi había tratado de inyectarle varias agujas llenas de misteriosos productos químicos. El capitán había afirmado que eran antídotos o medicamentos, pero Ichigo no era estúpido. Tan pronto como vio que el líquido empezaba a arder a través de las rocas en el suelo, Ichigo supo que el capitán estaba acostado directamente en su cara.

Levantándose rápidamente de la cama, Ichigo corrió hacia Mugetsu y la sacó de la percha en la que estaba durmiendo.

" **_Eh_**?" Los ojos de Mugetsu parpadearon cansados antes de que ella diera un gran bostezo, una proeza sorprendente para algo que no necesitaba respirar, "¿ ** _Qué está pasando Ichigo?"_**

"Problemas", respondió y rápidamente se puso Mugetsu. Sintiendo la sutil sensación de su Kamui extrayendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la única ventana de su habitación. Estaba a casi cien pies del suelo, pero Ichigo estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir, "Mugetsu ... ¿habrá algún problema con mi sangre?"

" **_Hmm_** ..." Mugetsu cerró los ojos e Ichigo pudo sentir, a pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido, el Kamui probando su sangre. Después de varios segundos, dijo: " ** _No. El sabor de tu sangre ya no me llevará a devorarte. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué deseas transformarte tan temprano en la mañana?"_**

"Sí", bromeó Ichigo mientras Gamagori literalmente golpeaba con la cabeza la puerta de la habitación, la cabeza del joven adolescente sobresalía a través del pequeño agujero que había creado, "por eso".

"¿Crees que puedes escapar del alcance de Ira Gamagori?" Gamagori preguntó retóricamente antes de atravesar los restos de la puerta a través de la fuerza física, "El doctor lo verá ahora".

"Como el infierno", respondió Ichigo y saltó por la ventana hacia el aire antes del amanecer. Temblando ligeramente por el frío, miró hacia arriba y gimió molesto cuando vio a Gamagori siguiéndolo, con una expresión de absoluta determinación en el rostro del Elite Four.

"¿No puedes dar una pista?" Ichigo gritó por el viento.

"¡Ninguna pista me detendrá!" Gamagori gritó de vuelta cuando estaba cerrando milagrosamente la distancia entre ellos dos, "¡Tengo un trabajo que hacer y lo haré a mi máxima capacidad!"

"¡Al infierno con esto!" Ichigo alcanzó a su cría y presionó los dos botones, "¡Vamos a Mugetsu! ¡Sincronización de la fibra de la vida! ¡Kamui Mugetsu!"

Gamagori se vio obligado a cubrir sus ojos mientras una explosión de luz brillaba fuera del cuerpo de Ichigo mientras se transformaba en la verdadera forma de Mugetsu. Alcanzando para activar su uniforme de tres estrellas Goku en respuesta, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada. Su uniforme fue construido para recibir daño y luego reflejarlo después de todo. Al decidir cuidar de Ichigo Kurosaki con sus propias manos, Gamagori gritó: "Activar tu Kamui no te salvará de ..."

Fue cortado cuando Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo, formando un pequeño cráter en el proceso, antes de despegar en la distancia. Con Mugetsu aumentando su velocidad, Gamagori no tuvo oportunidad de atrapar a Ichigo antes de escapar de la Academia Honnouji. Gruñendo por su fracaso, Gamagori presionó un dedo contra su oreja y activó el auricular oculto en su interior.

"Es Gamagori. Ichigo Kurosaki ha escapado de la Academia Honnouji," Por unos momentos Gamagori escuchó el otro lado de la línea, con un gesto de molestia en su ceja, antes de que los interrumpiera, "No es mi culpa que él activara su Kamui. ¡Además, pensé que el propósito del plan de Lady Satsuki era mantener a Ichigo Kurosaki lejos de la Academia de Honnouji el mayor tiempo posible? ¡No lo haré por Sass, Jakuzure! "

Hubo un leve murmullo en el auricular antes de que Gamagori preguntara: "¿Está Sanageyama en su lugar? Bien. Dígale que Ichigo Kurosaki debería estar dentro del rango en los próximos minutos. Necesita mantener a Ichigo Kurosaki ocupado hasta que Lady Satsuki termine de tratar con Ryuko Matoi. "

 _xxx_

Ryuko bostezó ruidosamente mientras se acercaba a la Academia Honnouji.

Por lo general, dormía bastante bien, pero la noche anterior no pudo evitar sentir que algo grave iba a suceder hoy. Ella lo habría atribuido a sus nervios, ya que el hecho de haber tomado el establecimiento por lo general le hace eso a alguien, pero al ver a los estudiantes No-Star y One-Star se desviven para evitarla y Mako quería decir que su intuición era correcta.

"Te ves cansado, Ryuko?" Mako preguntó, señalando lo obvio: "¿No dormiste lo suficiente la noche anterior? Mamá hizo que nos acostáramos temprano después de todo".

Ryuko se frotó los ojos con pesadez y respondió con cansancio: "No pude dormir en absoluto anoche porque tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento".

"¡Eso es tonto!" Mako desestimó las sospechas de Ryuko de la única forma en que sabía "nada de nada sucedió la noche anterior, a excepción de los asesinatos aleatorios normales en las calles. Si te levantas muy temprano, puedes ver a los equipos de limpieza de la Academia Honnouji moviendo el cadáveres lejos! "

Ryuko miró a Mako en shock, "No creo que ..."

"¡Agárralo! ¡No lo dejes escapar esta vez!"

Ryuko y Mako observaron cómo una gran explosión estalló en el costado de la Academia Honnouji antes de que una figura en blanco y negro saliera del humo. Aterrizando cerca, aún en el estado transformado de Mugetsu, Ichigo maldijo cuando sintió que los estudiantes de One-Star que lo perseguían comienzan a encontrar un camino hacia abajo, "Maldición. Estos tipos simplemente no lo hacen cuando deben abandonar".

Un sonido parecido a un chasquido resonó en el aire pero, con destreza, Ichigo atrapó la aguja en forma de rifle en su mano derecha. Dándose la vuelta y extendiendo su brazo, lo arrojó hacia atrás de donde venía, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro cuando escuchó los sonidos apagados de alguien que aullaba de dolor.

"Ichigo? Eres tu?" Ryuko parpadeó asombrado ante Ichigo. Esta fue la primera vez que vio el estado activado de Mugetsu. Después de su batalla contra Takaharu, ella estaba medio consciente de que Senketsu había bebido demasiado de su sangre. Ella solo había podido vislumbrar una mezcla brumosa de blanco y negro en el breve caso de conciencia cuando Ichigo la llevó a ella y Mako a la seguridad.

Ichigo se dio media vuelta ante la voz familiar. Inclinando su cabeza sobre el ojo izquierdo de Mugetsu, parecía tan sorprendido de verlos, "¿Ryuko? ¿Mako? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?' Estamos justo afuera de la entrada de la Academia Honnouji ".

"¿Qué?"Ichigo miró a su alrededor y notó que Ryuko tenía razón. Durante la larga persecución de varias horas, de alguna manera había regresado a la Academia Honnouji. Gimiendo de frustración, miró al ojo derecho de Mugetsu, "¡Oi! ¿Pensé que sabías a dónde íbamos?"

 ** _" Lo hice_** ", su Kamui lo reprendió, " ** _Pero todo el correr, saltar y girar me hizo sentir náuseas. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos de nuevo, estabas perdido"._**

"¿Cómo te sientes con náuseas de todos modos?" Ichigo se enfureció en su Kamui.

"Odio interrumpir tu conversación", Ryuko levantó la vista y notó que varias personas bajaban por una pared, "¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? Estoy muy confundido".

Ichigo miró a los estudiantes de One-Star que se acercaban antes de responder: "Aparentemente, mi viejo era demasiado obstinado para conseguir todos mis disparos, así que ahora ese bastardo Gamagori me está acosando con pistolas que disparan agujas. Los he estado aventajando desde aproximadamente las cuatro. Esta mañana ya está empezando a enojarme mucho ".

Ryuko se sorprendió por el tiempo que Ichigo había estado usando a Mugetsu, "¿Cómo has estado usando a Mugetsu durante varias horas? ¿No debería haberte drenado toda tu sangre?"

" **_A diferencia de ti y de Senketsu, Ichigo y yo estamos completamente sincronizados_** ", explicó Mugetsu a Ryuko, cuyo rostro cayó al recordar la brecha de confianza entre ella y Senketsu. Al darse cuenta de que Ryuko la estaba escuchando, Mugetsu continuó, " ** _Ichigo me acepta por lo que soy y no trata de hacerme algo que no soy. De hecho, yo ... estoy llegando a las dos en punto, Ichigo_** ".

Ichigo se agachó bajo el bombardeo de agujas y miró a los estudiantes que los habían despedido. "¿Nunca dejaran de fumar? ¡Ya he vencido a docenas de ustedes esta mañana!"

"¡Nunca lo dejaremos, Ichigo Kurosaki, hasta que hayas tomado tu medicina!" Sanageyama avanzó desde detrás de la línea de estudiantes de una estrella. Tenía su espada de bambú sostenida perezosamente sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que una de las pistolas de agujas se sostenía firmemente en su mano izquierda. Sonriendo burlonamente a Ichigo, lo miró antes de volverse hacia Ryuko y Mako. "Bueno, ha sido una gran persecución, pero finalmente hemos logrado acorralarte. Para ser honesto, pensé que habías logrado superarnos en Park Place, pero Afortunadamente Inumuta pudo reubicarte con sus satélites ".

"¿Tienes satélites?" Ichigo preguntó, completamente confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Mirando a Ryuko, que estaba tan confundido como él, se volvió hacia Sanageyama y dijo: "No voy a pensar demasiado en eso. Me gustaría señalar que estamos literalmente al lado del borde de la carretera. Estoy bastante seguro de que podría saltar y escapar ".

"¿Y arriesgarte a que te expulsen por llegar tarde?" A Sanageyama parecía gustarle señalar la aparente laguna en el plan de Ichigo.

"Ese bastardo de Gamagori dijo que no puedo asistir a las clases hasta que reciba mis vacunas. Tomo eso también porque no puede expulsarme por llegar tarde a clase".

Sanageyama abrió la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón. Mientras no hubiera recibido sus vacunas, técnicamente no podía ser expulsado por llegar tarde a la escuela. Apretando los dientes con ira, apuntó su espada de bambú a Ichigo y gritó: "¡No creas que te permitiré escapar de mí por décima vez, Ichigo! ¡Recibirás tus vacunas hoy! No te perdonaré por la burla que ponme en contacto con los trabajos de agua!

"¿Obras de agua?" Ryuko entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño sobre eso, "Hey Ichigo, no es eso -"

"Solo detente ahí. Digamos que esta ciudad es mucho más extraña de lo que pensamos al principio", respondió Ichigo, interrumpiendo a Ryuko a mitad de la pregunta. Tenía que darle a Sanageyama. Se necesita a alguien con mucha determinación para rastrearlo por toda la ciudad de Honnou mientras llevaba puesto Mugetsu sin darse por vencido. Hace aproximadamente una hora hubo un momento en el que Sanageyama había activado su Uniforme de Goku de tres estrellas en un intento casi exitoso de capturarlo. Si Ichigo no hubiera asumido que la Regalia de la Hoja de Sanageyama era más de lo que parecía, su inmensa velocidad lo habría pillado por sorpresa.

"Me reuniré con ustedes más tarde," Ichigo sutilmente cambió su cuerpo más cerca de la cornisa cercana, "Tengo que deshacerme de estos idiotas primero".

Debido a que era miembro de la Elite Four, Sanageyama notó fácilmente que el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzaba a moverse y gritaba: "¡Fuego! ¡No lo dejes escapar!"

Ichigo se quitó al mismo tiempo que el bombardeo de agujas volaba por el aire hacia él a casi la mitad de la velocidad del sonido. Agachándose y tejiendo alrededor de las agujas que lograron acercarse demasiado a él, Ichigo saltó por el borde y comenzó a deslizarse por la pared casi horizontal que conducía al Área Residencial One-Star, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y darle a un Sanageyama completamente avergonzado el dedo.

Los hombros de Sanageyama se desplomaron mientras miraba a la retirada de Ichigo, "No puede ser real".

Frotándose la frente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo, Sanageyama le ordenó a la Estrella Única que continuara siguiendo a Ichigo. Cuando la horda de estudiantes saltó del borde y desplegó paracaídas, Sanageyama miró a los estupefactos Ryuko y Mako y dejó salir un plano, "¿Qué?"

"¿Día largo?" Mako preguntó, completamente inquieta sobre lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Ugh," gimió Sanageyama. Frotándose los ojos en un intento por aliviar el estrés que sentía, pateó el suelo y dijo: "Ichigo Kurosaki es más difícil de atrapar que el maldito correcaminos. No hay forma de que su Kamui pueda aumentar su velocidad natural y sus reflejos tanto. Ahora ve a Honnouji antes de que llegues tarde ".

"¿Qué?" Ryuko preguntó con suspicacia: "¿No vas a intentar pelear conmigo?"

Sanageyama abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido cuando una explosión sonó en la distancia. Al darse cuenta de una nube en forma de hongo en miniatura que se extendía sobre el área residencial de una estrella, cortesía de Ichigo evitando otra trampa bien planificada y costosa, gimió en silencio: "Estoy un poco ocupado ahora tratando de mantener intacto mi orgullo y compostura. Por qué no vuelves y me preguntas dentro de unos días, cuando finalmente logre arrinconar al bastardo de pelo naranja ".

Ryuko miró a Mako, que parecía estar pensando algo totalmente ajeno a la situación, antes de encogerse de hombros y pasó junto a la deprimida Sanageyama, que escuchaba a sus hombres no capturar a Ichigo.

"Pobre Sanageyama", dijo Mako con tristeza, con las manos apretadas sobre su corazón, "Fallar tan profundamente en su trabajo debe ser realmente una carga".

"¿Te sientes bien?" Ryuko se sorprendió por lo que Mako acaba de decir. Realmente tenía un sentido lógico y perfecto: "¿Comiste el desayuno esta mañana?"

"¡Pero por supuesto!" Mako exclamó, aparentemente volviendo a su estado normal, "¡Comí lo suficiente como para llevar a la familia a la bancarrota varias veces!"

Agitando la cabeza ante la respuesta ilógica de Mako, Ryuko caminó por la entrada de la Academia Honnouji solo para encontrarse rodeada por estudiantes de One-Star a cada lado con gigantescas pancartas blancas que expresaban el símbolo de la academia en espacios interpolados.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Ryuko preguntó antes de que su atención se centrase en una luz brillante que venía de la parte superior de la academia, lo que significaba que Satsuki Kiryuin iba a dar un discurso o enfrentarse a ella.

" Parece que Satsuki está haciendo su movimiento", señaló Senketsu con indiferencia, "¿Estás listo para esto, Ryuko?"

"¿Quién te crees que soy?" Ryuko sonrió a su Kamui, "¡Por supuesto que estoy listo para esto!"

Ryuko y Mako se vieron obligados a saltar hacia atrás cuando una enorme escalera se estrelló en el suelo delante de ellos.

"Veo que lo has logrado, Ryuko Matoi," anunció Satsuki desde la cima de la academia. Con su espada plantada firmemente frente a ella, reprimió el dolor provocado por Junketsu que intentaba superar su voluntad y agregó: "Justo a tiempo".

Incapaz de ver lo que estaba usando Satsuki debido a su luz de fondo, Ryuko preguntó con pompa: "¿Qué hay con esta gran bienvenida? Aquí me están esperando. ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?"

Satsuki golpeó su talón cuando ella comenzó a caminar por las escaleras, "¿No fue usted quien dijo que cuando nos viéramos de nuevo, el asunto entre nosotros se resolvería de una vez por todas?"

"Eso es muy noble de tu parte", respondió Ryuko antes de susurrar a Mako, "Vuelve, Mako, no quiero que te lastimes".

Deteniéndose a pocos pies de Ryuko, Satsuki plantó a Bakuzan en el suelo y le sonrió con dulzura: "Deberías alegrarte, Ryuko Matoi. Serás el primero que le ofreceré a Junketsu".

"Junketsu?" Ryuko repitió con una sonrisa propia adornando su rostro. Ella había notado algo extraño en el nuevo uniforme de Satsuki Kiryuin. Si no hubiera visto el mismo par de ojos en el Mugetsu de Ichigo, podría haberse sorprendido de ver a otro Kamui, "¿Entonces también tienes un Kamui, Satsuki Kiryuin? Eso es gracioso. ¿Hay algo en ti que sea realmente puro? "

Los ojos de Satsuki se entrecerraron ligeramente, "No pareces sorprendido de ver a Junketsu. ¿Por qué?"

"Je," Ryuko puso sus manos en sus caderas y se rió entre dientes. Primero fue Senketsu, luego Mugetsu y ahora Junketsu. Alguien tenía un extraño sentido del humor al nombrar a Kamui: "Puedes tener tu propio Kamui, pero no hay manera de que seas más fuerte que yo o Ichigo. De hecho, creo que tienes miedo de nuestro poder. Es por eso que me estás enfrentando aquí y ahora cuando Ichigo está preocupado, ¿no es así? No quieres que nos pateen el culo. "

Satsuki miró a Ryuko con ira reprimida. Alcanzando las tres bandas azules en su brazo izquierdo, dijo: "Permítame mostrarle el verdadero poder de Junketsu, y quizás enseñarle una lección sobre cómo hablar con sus superiores".

Pasando su dedo por las tres bandas en su brazo, Satsuki le permitió a Junketsu acceder a suficiente sangre para iniciar su transformación. A medida que la sangre salía de su cuerpo, Junketsu se tiñó con un color rojo familiar antes de que prácticamente explotara fuera de su cuerpo acompañado por una luz azul brillante.

" ¿ De dónde viene todo este poder?" Ryuko se había visto obligada a cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo tan pronto como Satsuki comenzó a transformarse. La gran cantidad de poder que emana el presidente del consejo estudiantil empequeñeció el poder de Senketsu.

Cuando Ryuko escuchó aplausos respetuosos provenientes de los estudiantes de One-Star que la rodeaban, se arriesgó a mirar a Satsuki y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en shock.

"Anulación de la fibra de vida, Kamui Junketsu!"

Si Ryuko pensó que usar Senketsu la hacía ver como una exhibicionista, Junketsu hizo que pareciera que era francamente modesta en comparación con Satsuki. A diferencia del esquema de color negro con reflejos rojos de Senketsu, Junketsu era principalmente blanco con reflejos azules. Satsuki llevaba botas de cadera con rayas verticales azules que terminaban en volantes justo debajo de la tanga que era toda la modestia que llevaba.

La parte superior del cuerpo de Satsuki tenía una armadura similar a la de Ryuko cuando activó a Senketsu, aparte del hecho de que en lugar de bajar lo suficiente como para cubrir sus senos, Junketsu bajó y se envolvió alrededor de ellos, dejando solo el centro de su pecho expuesto. Los dos ojos de Junketsu, en lugar de sobresalir como Senketsu, se clavaron en el aire como el Mugetsu de Ichigo.

"Así que eso es Junketsu?" Ryuko preguntó con falsa valentía para ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía por el poder de Satsuki, "No estoy impresionado".

"Entonces ven, Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki extendió los brazos cuando dos ráfagas de vapor salieron de las parrillas justo debajo de los ojos de Junketsu, "¡Tira todo el poder de Senketsu contra mí y demostraré la diferencia entre tu y yo!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ta Ta Taaaaaaaaaaaa. La pelea de Nui contra Yoruichi. Ichigo escapando de Sanageyama y Ryuko empezando su batalla contra Satsuki. Tenía que ser justo en el capítulo 10, número par. Mmmmm al gobierno me huele… tengo la sospecha de que las batallas serán en números pares. Al menos la mayoría.**

 **Por otro lado. Ya me olía que Shinjiro era Nui. Ningún otro personaje aparte de ella tiene su ojo derecho convenientemente tapado. Además. En la batalla contra Yoruichi… mmm… no se… algo no me cuadra. Aunque puede ser imaginación mía.**

 **A lo importante. Que creen que ocurra en el próximo capítulo. No se lo pierdan. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Jinetes en la Tormenta

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 11: Jinetes en la tormenta.

 _Les presento a ustedes, mis fieles lectores, el Capítulo 11 de **To My Death I Fight** . Como algunos de ustedes habrán notado, antes de que lo eliminara, hace unos días recibí dos o tres revisiones que consistían básicamente en nada más que comentarios vulgares. Afortunadamente, pude eliminarlos, pero desafortunadamente me he visto obligado a activar la Moderación de revisión anónima. Si bien el 99.9% de todas las revisiones anon se dejarán pasar, incluso las críticas a mi historia, no me culpes si tu revisión no aparece durante varias horas. Gracias por su comprensión._

 _Así que el capítulo 11 y una gran escena de la pelea. Debo admitir que nunca he escrito una pelea en su mayoría continua que supera las 4000 palabras. Este capítulo es donde tiene lugar la primera gran divergencia del canon. Claro, los eventos principales siguen siendo los mismos, pero hay suficientes diferencias sutiles que la pelea no se desarrollará de la misma manera que lo hizo en el anime._

 ** _Edición: 5/5/2015 - Así que volví y reescribí ... bueno ... casi todo este capítulo. He mejorado como escritor este último año en cuanto a escritura de diálogos, guiones y peleas, y quise llevar todo este capítulo, que es uno de los más fundamentales en todo Kill la Kill, hasta mis estándares actuales. Hay más de 1,000 palabras nuevas en este capítulo y me gustaría pensar que el 80-85% de las mismas fueron reescritas. Ahora no cambié nada, las peleas proceden de la misma manera que el borrador original. Acabo de reforzar el diálogo (escuchar a Dub Ryuko me ayudó mucho) y me deshice de las palabras extrañas que la gente no diría en medio de una pelea. También algo de gramática ... He arreglado MUCHA gramática ... ¡Disfrútalo!_**

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 11 - Jinetes en la tormenta**

Rodeada por una multitud de estudiantes, con los ojos azules entrecerrados ante la mirada presumida en la cara de su oponente, Ryuko Matoi frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el pin de Seki Tekko. Un breve estallido de estrellas rojas y luz envolvió su cuerpo cuando Senketsu inmediatamente cambió a su configuración de batalla, disparando vapor por sus respiraderos, antes de que Ryuko reapareciera con un rubor luminiscente adornando sus mejillas. Mientras tragaba el nerviosismo que se acumulaba en su estómago y caminaba hacia Satsuki Kiryuin, miró a Kamui a los ojos y preguntó: "Oye, ¿esa cosa es la razón por la que estabas tan nerviosa que Mugetsu y tú estuvieron anoche?"

" **_Ryuko_** ," la voz de Senketsu estaba llena de preocupación mientras hablaba, " ** _Siento que debería advertirte. El poder actual de Satsuki Kiryuin es muy superior al tuyo_** ".

"Gracias por el discurso motivacional", dijo Ryuko sin palabras mientras se paraba a varios metros de Satsuki. Mientras miraba a su oponente, el choque de sus fuerzas de voluntad causó que una gran explosión detonara hacia el exterior, sonrió e ignoró el pequeño corte en su mejilla. "Entonces veo que tu atuendo no es todo, Satsuki Kiryuin, pero si puedes, ¡Mantente mentalmente no tendrás una oportunidad contra Senketsu! "

"¿Es eso así?" Satsuki respondió estoicamente, con la más mínima de las sonrisas en su rostro cuando Ryuko se lanzó hacia adelante. Levantando lentamente su brazo, la hoja negra de medianoche de Bakuzan brillaba a oscuras a la luz del sol de la mañana, su sonrisa rápidamente se torció en un ceño fruncido cuando agregó: "Pero lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Matoi".

Con solo un movimiento de su brazo, la forma de Junketsu brillando ligeramente, Satsuki disparó una media luna de energía hacia Ryuko. Sus ojos se ensancharon ante el ataque sorpresa Ryuko preparó sus piernas antes de sostener la Hoja de tijera directamente en frente de su cuerpo, causando que el ataque a distancia se dividiera en dos y explotara en la multitud circundante. Jadeando pesadamente mientras el sudor goteaba por su cuerpo, cortes y rasguños ahora adornando su rostro, Ryuko apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, " _Maldición ... ¿cómo diablos es ella tan fuerte?_ "

"Impresionante ... pero eso es solo el comienzo", anunció Satsuki antes de proceder a atacar perezosamente a Bakuzan varias veces por el aire.

Ryuko agitó desesperadamente su Scissor Blade con velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos mientras desviaba y paraba cada media luna de aire presurizado. Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, las explosiones de vapor que salieron del respiradero de Senketsu con cada golpe, no fue suficiente. Aunque su poder era suficiente para evitar que Satsuki obtuviera un golpe limpio, la fuerza detrás de cada ataque era suficiente para crear físicamente pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo.

" **_Ryuko, debes ser más cuidadoso. Toda esta pérdida de sangre está acelerando la velocidad a la que perderás el conocimiento_** ".

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo algo que ya sé?" Ryuko le gritó enojado a Senketsu. Bloqueando una huelga de Satsuki, se agachó bajo el siguiente ataque y se detuvo detrás del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Moviendo su Scissor Blade hacia la espalda de Satsuki, aparentemente indefensa, Ryuko no se sorprendió cuando Bakuzan apareció directamente en el camino de su espada, pero en lugar de estar aturdida o irritada por su ataque, Ryuko sonrió.

"Eso es perfecto."

Después de que Ichigo le dijo anoche que necesitaba trabajar en el uso de su Scissor Blade de manera más efectiva, Ryuko pasó un par de horas practicando cómo usarlo y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que podía colapsar hasta una forma más manejable simplemente con un movimiento de su muñeca. Así que cuando su Hoja de tijera se apresuró a chocar con el Bakuzan de Satsuki, Ryuko movió su muñeca ligeramente y su hoja roja casi instantáneamente se redujo al tamaño de un par de tijeras normales.

Los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron notablemente ante la pantalla, "¿ _Puede cambiar el tamaño_?"

Girando por debajo de Bakuzan, los temerosos ojos azules que seguían la hoja negra que pasaba por su cara, Ryuko agitó su muñeca mientras la Hoja de Tijera volvía a su tamaño normal. Con los talones cavando trincheras en la tierra mientras caminaba dentro de la guardia de Satsuki, con una expresión de leve sorpresa en los ojos del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Ryuko levantó la espada hacia arriba cuando una ráfaga de vapor salió de la armadura de Senketsu. "Este es el final, Satsuki. Kiryuin! "

"Yo creo que no."

Con una expresión casi distante en su rostro, la preocupación previa en sus ojos se había ido, Satsuki extendió la mano y atrapó el borde afilado de la Hoja de Tijera en la palma de su mano. Cuando Ryuko se congeló en shock, la idea de que su ataque podría haberse detenido tan completamente que su mente se congelara temporalmente, los labios de Satsuki se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a su Kamui con devoción fascinada, "¡Este poder es simplemente maravilloso!"

Aplastando su talón contra el suelo antes de que Ryuko tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, la chica quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando se encontró lanzada en el aire, Satsuki giró rápidamente y golpeó la empuñadura de Bakuzan contra el ojo de Senketsu. Su largo cabello negro se movió en el viento cuando Ryuko fue enviada a la Academia de Honnouji por la ola de presión, sus gritos resonaron por todo el patio, Satsuki se tomó un momento para examinar su mano. "El poder de un Kamui es mucho mayor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber soñado! "

Mientras desaparecía en un borrón hacia Ryuko, una nube de humo saliendo del agujero que su cuerpo creó en la Academia Honnouji, Satsuki no pudo evitar maravillarse de su nuevo poder adquirido. Esta era la misma fuerza que Ichigo Kurosaki había demostrado cuando detuvo fácilmente el ataque de Takaharu con nada más que con la palma de su mano. Era ridículo pensar que él podía ejercer este poder y, sin embargo, no actuar. Ella le mostraría no sólo a él, sino también a Ryuko Matoi, cómo debería usarse un Kamui. "Tienes todo este poder y, sin embargo, no puedes hacer nada más que huir, Matoi. ¡No eres digno de usar un Kamui!"

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?" Ryuko gritó enojado, el montón de escritorios y sillas explotando en astillas de madera mientras corría hacia Satsuki. Una ráfaga de vapor que brotó de las rejillas de ventilación de Senketsu cuando se opuso a la huelga inicial de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, el Scissor Blade apenas logró parar a Bakuzan hacia la izquierda, no estaba preparada para el siguiente corte horizontal que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared y al corredor adyacente .

Mientras rebotaba por el pasillo, su espalda chocando violentamente con el suelo varias veces, Ryuko maldijo profusamente cuando notó que Satsuki se acercaba rápidamente. Arrastrando su mano contra la pared cercana, logró girar y tirarse de una escalera segundos antes de que Bakuzan pudiera perforar su cuerpo. Un silbido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando la onda de presión del ataque de Satsuki la catapultó hacia la pared más lejana, el agotamiento que atormentaba su cuerpo solo contribuía a agravar sus heridas, Ryuko jadeó pesadamente mientras caía al suelo. Gotas de sudor goteaban por su rostro cuando dedos temblorosos se apoderaron de la empuñadura de la Tijera Blade que apenas logró saltar cuando el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil saltó hacia abajo en el aire.

"¡No eres más que un humano que logró meterse en un Kamui!" Satsuki exclamó apasionadamente mientras llovía golpe tras golpe contra Scissor Blade. Desapareciendo en un borrón cuando Ryuko intentó contraatacar, mientras la hoja carmesí pasaba inofensivamente por el aire, la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil reapareció segundos más tarde con su mano derecha ya sujeta el cuello de su oponente con fuerza. ¡Cuando el sonido de la tela de Senketsu crepitaba audiblemente en la escalera, Satsuki frunció el ceño antes de girarse y hundir su talón en el estómago de Ryuko, "¡Pero ya he dominado el uso de mi Kamui! ¡El poder de Junketsu es completamente mío!"

Abandonada por la Academia de Honnouji por el ataque de Satsuki, su cuerpo aterrizando en lo que solía ser un aula de biología, Ryuko jadeó por respirar mientras se apoyaba en un pedazo de barra de refuerzo. Cepillando sus dedos contra su cara cuando sintió que algo húmedo se derramaba por su mejilla, la sangre cubría la armadura de Senketsu antes de que Kamui la absorbiera, sus ojos azules se estrecharon mientras trataba de pensar en un plan. El poder de Satsuki era demasiado grande para que ella pudiera pelear y huir estaba fuera de discusión, ya que no había forma en el infierno de poder escapar de Satsuki mientras la perra estuviera usando Junketsu.

" **_Esto no es bueno_** ", advirtió Senketsu con cautela, " ** _A este ritmo, sólo tienes diez minutos antes de desmayarte por la pérdida de sangre_** ".

"¿Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar? ¡Deja de beber mi maldita sangre entonces!" Ryuko se enfureció antes de levantarse cuando el suave sonido de los tacones chocando contra el concreto llegó a sus oídos.

Sudando cuando se percató de que Satsuki se acercaba lentamente a ella, con la mirada de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil enfocada directamente en su escondite, Ryuko tragó el nudo nervioso en su garganta y susurró: "¿Por qué no puedes ser como el Mugetsu de Ichigo? ¡Él puede llevarla durante horas sin ningún maldito problema!

" **_No puedo ser usado sin beber tu sangre. Ahí es cuando mi poder se manifiesta. El problema es que aún no me han puesto tu nombre_** ".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Te estoy vistiendo ahora mismo o estás ciego también?" ella lo discutió y lo enfatizó tirando de uno de sus tirantes y soltándolo con un fuerte chasquido, "Mientras disfrutas de mi sangre, lucho por mi vida mientras me muero de vergüenza. ¿Cómo es eso justo?"

" **_No deberías ponerte tan nervioso, Ryuko_** ," Una ráfaga de vapor salió de Senketsu mientras hablaba, " ** _Cada vez que te pones así, tu presión arterial aumenta y la cantidad de tiempo que puedes permanecer en esta forma disminuye. Ese pequeño arrebato te costó diez segundos_** ".

Cuando Ryuko abrió la boca para discutir con su Kamui, pudo ver a Satsuki levantando a Bakuzan en una de las muchas piezas de vidrio irregular que los rodeaba. Maldiciendo mientras avanzaba, la hoja negra cortando la barra de refuerzo con pesadilla, Ryuko gritó cuando la onda de presión del ataque la golpeó contra una pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada aliento jadeante mientras agarraba temblorosamente la Hoja de Tijera y se daba la vuelta, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina, solo podía ver como Satsuki se tomaba un momento para examinar el borde de Bakuzan.

"Tus reflejos son tan nítidos como siempre, Matoi," Satsuki lo felicitó de mala gana cuando vio a su oponente completamente agotado. Le complació al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil que, a pesar de la gran brecha entre sus poderes, Ryuko no se había rendido ni huido. Ambas opciones habrían sido soluciones válidas si se hubieran invertido los roles, pero sabiendo que su compañero Kamui se mantuvo luchando hasta que el final amargo fue alentador, por decir lo menos, "Sin embargo, atacar a uno cuando esté indefenso sería cobarde. Prefiero esperar el momento para que recuperes el aliento para que pueda derrotarte cuando estés en tu mejor momento ".

"¿Ahora estás siendo noble?" Ryuko se burló con los dientes apretados mientras luchaba por levantar la Hoja de Tijera, "¿Dónde diablos estaba esta nobleza cuando mataste a mi padre, eres una perra presumida?"

"Tal imprudencia ..."

El agarre de Satsuki sobre Bakuzan se tensó ante el tono descaradamente irrespetuoso antes de que su cuerpo se empañara mientras cargaba hacia adelante. Eludiendo hábilmente el contraataque lastimosamente lento de su oponente con una facilidad risible, ella respondió al grave insulto golpeando su rodilla contra el estómago de Ryuko. Mientras la adolescente jadeaba de dolor con saliva que salía libremente de su boca, Satsuki terminó su asalto golpeando a Bakuzan con dureza contra la armadura de Senketsu, haciendo que saliera corriendo del edificio.

Cuando Satsuki aterrizó graciosamente en cuclillas en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que el Kamui de Ryuko Matoi ya había vuelto a la forma de un uniforme escolar normal. Levantándose hacia adelante y agarrando a Ryuko por el pelo, con un doloroso gesto de dolor escapando de los labios casi inconscientes de la niña, resopló con insatisfacción y preguntó: "¿Fue esta la extensión de tus poderes, Ryuko Matoi? Qué patético ... pensar que tu Kamui voluntariamente se transformó para salvarte del desmayo. Podrías estar desnudo por todo lo bueno que un Kamui dormido puede hacer por ti ahora ".

A pesar de todo, incluso casi desmayarse por el agotamiento y la sangre que goteaba de su cuerpo, Ryuko todavía tenía el coraje de escupirle a Satsuki, "No me hagas reír. No necesito tu maldita pena, especialmente cuando estás usando ese ridículo traje de stripper. ¿Qué demonios estás, incluso ...?

Arrojando a Ryuko al suelo antes de que pudiera terminar su insulto, el cuerpo de la adolescente rodó varios pies antes de detenerse, la presencia de Satsuki pareció duplicarse cuando sostuvo sus brazos hacia afuera y gritó: "¡No te atrevas a insultarme con tan vulgaridades! Solo en esta forma, el verdadero poder de un Kamui puede ser desatado y moderado. El hecho de que bases tu autoestima en la opinión de los demás solo demuestra lo indigno que eres de usar un Kamui. Si adornar esta prenda me permite cumplir todas mis ambiciones que yo, Satsuki Kiryuin, no mostraré ninguna vergüenza o vacilación al hacerlo! ¡Mis acciones son completamente puras en la naturaleza! "

"¿Puro?" Ryuko tosió mientras escupía un fajo de sangre, "Entonces, ¿cómo diablos le explicas a Mugetsu? A Kamui de Ichigo no le gusta nada como el tuyo".

"No sé por qué el Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki cubre su cuerpo tan completamente como lo hace", admitió Satsuki con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de expresar la decepción que sentía por Ryuko Matoi. A pesar de forzarse a convertirse en Kamui, su fuerza ni siquiera podía compararse con el poder abrumador de Junketsu. Presionando su talón contra la parte baja de la espalda de Ryuko mientras levantaba a Bakuzan en el aire, la luz del sol brillaba en la hoja oscura, la cara de Satsuki se torció en un ceño fruncido cuando exclamó: "Pero al final, él era tu superior en todos los sentidos y forma. ¡Aquí es donde terminan tus inútiles ambiciones, Matoi! "

La mirada desafiante en sus ojos se desvaneció cuando Satsuki balanceó a Bakuzan hacia su cuello, Ryuko no pudo evitar notar que Mako corría desesperadamente hacia ella, con una expresión de máxima determinación en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Ryuko, cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de que su amiga nunca llegaría a tiempo, con los labios dibujando una de las sonrisas más débiles, suspiró y se preparó para la muerte. " _Lo siento, Mako. Creo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearla ..."_

Un fuerte sonido metálico resonó en todo el patio momentos antes de que Bakuzan pudiera cortarle el cuello, la onda de choque resultante explotó hacia afuera y derribó a la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil de sus pies colectivos. Haciendo una mueca cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, el dolor que impregnaba su cuerpo momentáneamente disminuía, Ryuko se encontró mirando a la única persona que no había esperado ver, "¿I-Ichigo?"

"Lo siento, llego tarde, Ryuko," se disculpó Ichigo cuando Tournesol se enfrentó a Bakuzan, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Satsuki. Las botas de Mugetsu cavando en el suelo mientras la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil aumentaba su poder, las chispas azules y rojas bailaban por el aire, Ichigo apretó los dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su rostro casi tocaba los de ella. "Me perdí un poco en el camino a la escuela . "

"Así que has logrado llegar, Ichigo Kurosaki", anunció Satsuki en tono de suficiencia, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida. "Estaba segura de que Sanageyama te había detenido durante al menos otros quince minutos. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que lo regaló?"

"La primera vez que se transformó de su Blade Regalia". Una explosión de energía explotó hacia afuera cuando Ichigo dio un solo paso hacia adelante, el suelo se resquebrajó bajo sus pies. Mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, el poder de Mugetsu lenta pero seguramente abrumando a Satsuki, gruñó antes de continuar: "El poder de su uniforme de tres estrellas Goku es impresionante, lo que hizo que sea bastante extraño verlo dejar de usarlo constantemente. Una vez que Me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tratando de atraparme. Volví rápidamente a la Academia Honnouji ".

" Ya veo…"

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Satsuki se amplió ante la respuesta de Ichigo. A diferencia de Ryuko Matoi, quien estaba demasiado atrapada en su vergüenza para usar Senketsu de manera adecuada, Ichigo podía fácilmente usar a Mugetsu en la mayor parte de su cuerpo sin sentirse abrumado por el Kamui. Era un oponente verdaderamente digno de sacrificar a Junketsu. Una ráfaga de vapor azul saliendo de los muros de Junketsu a medida que aumentaba su propia fuerza, Satsuki miró directamente a los ojos de Ichigo y declaró: "Si tienes tanta confianza en tus habilidades que en mí, Ichigo Kurosaki. Muéstrame el poder que es digno de luchar. ¡Junketsu! ¡Gana mi adoración! "

Hubo una explosión de luz multicolor cuando Satsuki torció sus muñecas antes de saltar lejos de Ichigo. Los tacones azules se deslizaron hacia atrás a lo largo del suelo mientras ella mantenía sus ojos firmemente fijos en su oponente, con el largo cabello negro bailando en el viento, Satsuki flexionó sus dedos antes de balancear a Bakuzan varias veces en rápida sucesión. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron al ver fácilmente los ataques casi invisibles que Ichigo logró eludir el primero antes de usar Tournesol para desviar el resto de la multitud de One-Stars que rodeaban, los estudiantes enviaron volando dramáticamente en el aire de los impactos resultantes.

"Lo más impresionante ..." complementó Satsuki después de un breve momento, Bakuzan sostuvo firmemente en su mano derecha mientras miraba a Ichigo, "Solo uno que realmente ha domesticado a sus Kamui pudo haber desviado ese ataque. Puedo sentir a Junketsu temblando ante la posibilidad de derrotar a Mugetsu ".

"Cállate," gruñó Ichigo antes de girarse hacia Ryuko y darse cuenta de su estado herido, "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Tosiendo violentamente mientras escupía una mezcla de saliva y sangre, sus ojos azules llenos de desafío y rabia una vez más, Ryuko se sacudió del suelo con voz temblorosa, "S-sí, estaré bien. Satsuki es simplemente un infierno más duro de lo que parece ".

"Lo tengo," Ichigo asintió antes de volver su atención a Satsuki, "Saca a Ryuko de aquí, Mako."

"¡Por supuesto!" Mako saludó desde el costado de Ryuko, completamente confundida en cuanto a cómo Mako logró escabullirse de ella, "Me aseguraré de que esté sana y salva. ¡Puedes contar conmigo!"

"Gracias," Ichigo le dio a Mako una breve sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Satsuki. Manteniendo a Tournesol firmemente en su agarre mientras caminaba hacia el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, con sus ojos castaños observándola cautelosamente cada movimiento, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Por qué no me atacaste ahora?"

"Me considero una persona honorable, Ichigo Kurosaki", respondió Satsuki mientras bajaba a Bakuzan hacia el suelo, "No deseo nada más que derrotarte en tu mejor momento. Reclamar la victoria mediante el engaño y el subterfugio no significaría nada en el gran plan de las cosas". ¿Cómo sabría si realmente fuera tu mejor si recurriera a tácticas tan cobardes?

"Es bueno saberlo," Ichigo miró a Satsuki antes de que su mirada inconscientemente se desviara hacia los ojos multicolores de su Kamui. Aunque confiaba tanto en sus propias habilidades como en la fuerza de Mugetsu, no tenía ninguna base para saber qué tan fuertes eran Satsuki y Junketsu. No podía permitirse retener nada, no después de ver el cuerpo brutalmente golpeado de Ryuko. Esperemos que su habilidad con la espada no haya disminuido demasiado desde que impidió que Aizen destruyera el mundo.

Durante varios segundos, casi una eternidad para la multitud cautivada de estudiantes que los rodeaban, Ichigo se quedó mirando a Satsuki antes de doblar ligeramente las rodillas y disparar hacia adelante en una impresionante ráfaga de velocidad. Su cuerpo se convirtió en un borrón blanco y negro mientras corría por el patio hacia el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, su inmensa velocidad aceleraba un auge sónico y hacía que los estudiantes retrocedieran involuntariamente, Ichigo logró cerrar la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tournesol se aferró fuertemente a sus manos mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse, dos rastros de polvo que se elevaban en el aire, Ichigo frunció el ceño antes de balancear la katana azul directamente en el cuello de Satsuki.

Si bien la velocidad de Ichigo fue impresionante y más rápida que cualquier otra cosa mostrada por Ryuko Matoi, no fue nada que Satsuki no pudiera manejar. Mirando tranquilamente mientras la hoja azul se arqueaba en el aire hacia su cuerpo, la luz del sol brillaba sobre la superficie eternamente pulida, esperó hasta el último momento antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y permitiendo que Tournesol pasara inofensivamente a pocos centímetros de la punta de su nariz.

" _Sus ataques no son los de un aficionado_ " , observó mentalmente mientras retrocedía varios pasos. Recuperando rápidamente su equilibrio, intentó atacar con el pie solo para que Ichigo bloquee el ataque improvisado con su antebrazo.

"Tu poder es admirable", comentó Satsuki mientras bajaba lentamente su pierna, "Se ha vuelto bastante claro que estás a leguas por encima de Matoi. Por lo tanto, tengo una propuesta para ti".

"¿Una proposición?" Ichigo bajó la guardia. Satsuki no parecía que iba a atacar y él estaba bastante seguro de que podría reaccionar a tiempo si intentaba algo, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Satsuki sonrió cuando Ichigo decidió escucharla. Plantando Bakuzan en el suelo, la hoja negra perforaba fácilmente el hormigón y la piedra, levantó el brazo izquierdo y se vio inmediatamente rodeada por una luz de fondo brillante. Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes se verían obligados a cubrir sus ojos en la pantalla, Ichigo simplemente entrecerró los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar "Deseo que te conviertas en el Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Ichigo Kurosaki. En lugar de usar tu Kamui para actividades tan triviales como ayudar Matoi, deberías ponerlo en una meta más proactiva ".

"Puedes tomar tu oferta y empujarla", respondió Ichigo con demasiada rapidez para haber pensado en la propuesta.

Para su sorpresa y sospecha, Satsuki no pareció preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su respuesta agresiva: "Si eliges aceptar mis términos, aprobaré de inmediato el alojamiento de dos estrellas para la familia de Mankanshoku. También responderé cualquier pregunta que tenga Matoi sobre El asesinato de su Isshin Matoi ".

Por mucho que Ichigo quisiera rechazar a Satsuki, tenía que admitir que sus términos eran bastante beneficiosos. Él ya estaba bien familiarizado con la miseria y la decadencia de Mako y su familia estaba rodeada con cada minuto de sus vidas. Nadie debería tener que vivir en un lugar como los barrios pobres de No-Star. Y todo lo que se necesitaba para ayudar a Mako y Ryuko era que él tirara todo lo que definía a Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Gracias, pero voy a tener que pasar", Ichigo se tomó un poco de placer de la mirada apenas aturdida en la cara de Satsuki. Le quedó claro que ella no había esperado que él la rechazara de plano, especialmente después de todo lo que le había ofrecido: "Ves ... tengo problemas con alguien que intenta hacerme a un lado. Realmente me molesta mucho. apagado."

La expresión de Satsuki se endureció rápidamente cuando agarró a Bakuzan y lo sacó del suelo con la fuerza suficiente para romper el concreto que lo rodeaba, "Muerde tu lengua, Ichigo Kurosaki. No hables como si me conocieras".

Sosteniendo a Bakuzan verticalmente contra el suelo con ambas manos, Satsuki corrió hacia Ichigo y se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando una ráfaga de vapor salía de las paredes de Junketsu. Rápidamente acercando a Tournesol para bloquear el ataque, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando sus rodillas casi se doblaron por el ataque de Satsuki. Cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse y astillarse, Ichigo se vio obligado a sujetar su mano izquierda bajo la hoja de Tournesol.

Cuando Ichigo vio que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Satsuki lo estaba dominando lenta pero seguramente, decidió improvisar. Esperando unos segundos hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, echó atrás la cabeza hacia atrás y la cabeza golpeó a Satsuki. Mientras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se tambaleaba sujetando su frente, Ichigo corrió hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en el cheque con la fuerza suficiente para enviarla a volar a través de varias paredes.

" **_Ichigo_** ..."

"Si lo se."

A pesar de que no podía ver nada, aparte del polvo y los escombros que habían sido expulsados de cuando lanzó a Satsuki, sabía que eso no había sido suficiente para abatirla. Levantando a Tournesol para protegerse de cualquier ataque sorpresa, encontró que su precaución era válida cuando Satsuki salió corriendo por el agujero en la pared que había creado su cuerpo, un ligero corte en la mejilla rezumaba un rastro de sangre.

Logrando evitar el ataque inicial con una parada rápida y precisa con Tournesol, una lluvia de chispas lloviendo sobre su cuerpo, los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que había caído de cabeza en una fingida disfrazada. Incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando Satsuki hizo una pirueta y golpeó su rodilla en su estómago, la fuerza detrás del golpe causó que un cráter apareciera en la pared, Ichigo jadeó de dolor cuando fue impulsado varios metros en el aire. Con un gruñido mientras se recuperaba rápidamente del golpe, un pequeño rastro de sangre brotando de la comisura de su boca, Ichigo giró en el aire y bloqueó el tercer golpe de Satsuki con el Tournesol.

"Tus instintos son sumamente formidables", complementó Satsuki, "¡Pero aún no es suficiente para derrotarme!"

Justo cuando Ichigo estaba descendiendo hacia el suelo, Satsuki giró antes de arremeter contra Bakuzan, la hoja negra temblando con poder. Aunque pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear a Bakuzan, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo, la fuerza detrás del golpe lanzó a Ichigo por el aire y por la Academia de Honnouji hasta que se estrelló fuertemente contra las paredes exteriores.

Mientras los estudiantes reunidos huían para evitar ser golpeados por los escombros que caían, Ichigo gruñó mientras salía del cráter recién formado. Al darse cuenta de que algo húmedo caía por su rostro, levantó la mano y se dio cuenta de que había recibido un corte en la frente por el ataque de Satsuki. "Maldita sea, es más dura de lo que pensaba".

" ¿ ** _Estás bien, Ichigo_**?"

"Estoy bien", aseguró Ichigo a Mugetsu. No sabía por qué, pero su Kamui parecía estar muy preocupado por él. Al darse cuenta de que Satsuki no iba a venir inmediatamente después de él, se hizo cargo de Tournesol y le preguntó: "¿Tienes un plan para vencerla?"

" ¿ ** _Qué te hace pensar que puedo pensar en algo que no puedes_**?" Mugetsu preguntó sarcásticamente: " ** _No puedo ofrecer nada que no puedas imaginar por tu cuenta. Además, creo que hay un problema mayor con el que tenemos que lidiar. Lo sentiste, ¿no es así_**?"

"Sí. Pensé que era extraño que no escuchara a su Kamui hablar durante la pelea".

Los ojos de Mugetsu dieron el equivalente a un gesto de asentimiento: " ** _No sé si ella no puede o no quiere hacerlo, pero cualquiera que sea el caso, Junketsu le está ocultando gran parte de su poder a Satsuki Kiryuin_** ".

Saltando de la pared y aterrizando de nuevo en el suelo, Ichigo sacudió el polvo de Mugetsu y le preguntó: "¿De cuánta potencia estamos hablando?"

" **_No puedo decirlo, pero creo que está en algún lugar alrededor del cincuenta por ciento_** ".

"¿Cincuenta por ciento?" Ichigo gruñó y miró a su alrededor. El ataque de Satsuki lo había enviado claramente a través de la Academia Honnouji hacia un área que ahora estaba mayormente vacía de espectadores. Eso significaba que podía darse el lujo de hacer todo lo posible sin preocuparse por lastimar a personas inocentes. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Satsuki finalmente apareciera. La única pregunta es cómo lo haría ella. ¿Ella simplemente se pavonearía hacia él, hablando de cómo Junketsu es superior a Mugetsu o intentaría atacarlo preventivamente?

Un ligero hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello alertó a Ichigo de la presencia de Satsuki. Girándose rápidamente, vio al presidente del consejo estudiantil corriendo a lo largo de la pared de la Academia Honnouji hacia él. Satsuki notó que ella se agachaba horizontalmente contra la pared antes de empujarse y lanzarse hacia él, un gran cráter en la pared aparecía por la fuerza que ella estaba emitiendo. Mientras observaba a Satsuki caer hacia él con Bakuzan posicionado para perforar su cráneo, Ichigo saltó hacia el aire con las piernas contra su pecho. Esperando a que Satsuki se colocara debajo de él, le dio una patada con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y la tiró al suelo con la fuerza suficiente para abrochar el concreto a su alrededor.

Como una explosión de energía fue emitida por el impacto, Ichigo decidió que esperar a que Satsuki lo atacara de nuevo era una tontería. Acercándose y agarrándola por el tobillo, la giró varias veces antes de apuntar al edificio central en la Academia Honnouji y lo soltó. Al ver su cuerpo navegar por el aire antes de estrellarse ruidosamente en el lugar donde había comenzado la pelea, Ichigo suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que regresar todo el camino para continuar luchando contra ella.

"Maldición," gruñó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Satsuki, "espero que Mako haya logrado sacar a Ryuko de aquí".

 _xxx_

"¡Vamos Ryuko, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Con una fuerza que era físicamente imposible dada su estatura y músculos, Mako Mankanshoku recogió a Ryuko y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la Academia de Honnouji hacia la salida, mientras cargaba a su amiga en la espalda. Esquivando despreocupadamente un pedazo de escombros que acababan de ser expulsados de la lucha entre Ichigo y Satsuki, dejó escapar un grito de asombro.

"¡Oh wow!" Los ojos de Mako tenían estrellas en ellos mientras contemplaba la lucha en la distancia, "¡Quién sabía que Ichigo era tan fuerte!"

"Fuerte ..." Ryuko murmuró abatida mientras recordaba vívidamente su lucha, o más bien la derrota, contra Satsuki. Incluso con el poder de Senketsu, no había podido hacer nada más que esquivar y presentar una defensa miserable por la que Satsuki pasaba fácilmente una y otra vez. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para idear planes sobre la marcha y tomar a Satsuki por sorpresa, Ryuko no era más una amenaza para ella que una mosca para una ballena.

" ¿ _Fue la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, nuestro Kamui, realmente tan grande_?"

La mirada de Ryuko cayó hacia abajo al recordar la declaración de Satsuki sobre el uso de Junketsu. ¿No se sentía avergonzada y apenada, es realmente la clave para desbloquear el verdadero poder de Senketsu? Ella no lo sabía y en su estado actual de Kamui, Ryuko realmente no podía pedirle a Senketsu la respuesta. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, se volvió hacia Mako y susurró: "Hey Mako ..."

"¡Ah, estás despierto, Ryuko!" Mako se volvió para mirar a su amiga consciente, mientras esquivaba milagrosamente un pedazo de escombros frente a ella sin siquiera mirar.

"Sí", murmuró Ryuko, "Oye Mako, tengo una pregunta para ti ..."

"Déjame adivinar", Mako frunció el ceño, aparentemente pensando profundamente, antes de preguntar: "Tiene que ver con Senketsu, ¿no es así?"

Ryuko tuvo la decencia de verse sorprendido por la deducción de su amiga, "Pero ... ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"¡Todos en mi familia lo saben!" Mako exclamó alegremente a Ryuko. Saltando con gracia sobre varios estudiantes inconscientes, haciendo piruetas mientras avanzaba, continuó con exuberancia: "¡Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que no eres de ninguna manera, forma o igual inferior a Lady Satsuki!"

"Uh ..." Ryuko trató de encontrar algo que decir, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido confuso. No perturbada por la respuesta de Ryuko o simplemente ajena a ella, Mako continuó con su explicación de troll.

"¡Y esa no es la mejor parte! ¡Tus pechos son mucho más grandes que los de Lady Satsuki! Los vi yo mismo cuando estabas tomando una ducha esta mañana. Mientras los miraba, no pude evitar pensar." Ryuko tiene un gran ¡estante!' ¡Toda mi familia está de acuerdo en este punto! ¡Así que no hay razón para avergonzarse por eso, Ryuko! ¡No eres inferior a Lady Satsuki, así que desnúdate y muestra a todos tu cuerpo espléndido! "

Ryuko estaba aturdido por la lógica de Mako porque, si bien estaba enrevesada y llena de agujeros, tenía mucho sentido ahora que tenía sus ojos en el mundo. Mirando hacia abajo, comenzó a recordar lo que le habían contado sobre Senketsu en los últimos días:

" **_A diferencia de ti y Senketsu, Ichigo y yo estamos completamente sincronizados. Ichigo me acepta por lo que soy y no trata de hacerme algo que no soy_** ".

" **_Ryuko ... solo bebo mucha sangre porque estás avergonzada de llevarme_** ".

"¡ _Si el uso de esto me permite cumplir todas mis ambiciones, Satsuki Kiryuin no me degradará al mostrar vergüenza o vacilación al hacerlo_!"

" ¿ _Podrían estar en lo correcto_?" Ryuko miró a Senketsu, el Kamui apenas comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño temporal. Mirando fijamente con su Kamui, su ojo multicolor mirándola fijamente, Ryuko suspiró y se volvió hacia Mako, "Mako ... bájame. Necesito volver".

"¿Regresar?" Mako parecía mortificada ante la perspectiva, "¡Pero si regresas, Lady Satsuki te asesinará! Su fuerza es superior a la de peones como nosotros. Es increíble que Ichigo pueda pelear con ella uniformemente, pero morirás si lo intentas y pelea con ella otra vez! "

"Lo siento, Mako, pero es algo que debo hacer", murmuró Ryuko antes de apartarse de la espalda de Mako. Apenas logró ponerse de pie cuando su mejor amiga se estrelló cómicamente contra el suelo por el repentino desequilibrio, el mundo parecía girar alrededor de ella, Ryuko se disculpó con Mako antes de caminar lentamente hacia Satsuki.

" ¿ ** _Qué estás haciendo Ryuko_**?" Preguntó Senketsu con preocupación. Ninguna de sus acciones tenía sentido. No podría derrotar a Satsuki Kiryuin, y mucho menos enfrentarla, " ** _Morirás si vuelves con ella en tu estado actual_** ".

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Senketsu," Ryuko le sonrió con cansancio, "Porque finalmente entiendo lo que has estado contando todo este tiempo".

El único ojo de Senketsu se ensanchó con asombro, " ** _Ryuko_** ..."

Tropezando mientras se detenía en seco, con los dedos agarrando al Seki Tekko, Ryuko respiró hondo y exclamó: "Creo que es hora de que finalmente te lleve, Senketsu!"

 _xxx_

Satsuki limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre que brotaba de su labio mientras miraba a su oponente.

"Parece que estamos emparejados", declaró a su oponente igualmente torpe. Durante los últimos cinco minutos intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, golpeando entre sí solo para recibir un contraataque justo después. Si había alguien que Satsuki realmente considerara un adversario digno, era Ichigo Kurosaki, "Pero todavía ganaré esta batalla".

"Eso es gracioso", dijo Ichigo en respuesta. Su rostro tenía varios cortes y moretones nuevos, pero en general parecía estar en mejor forma que Satsuki, "Desde donde estoy, tengo la ventaja".

"Puede ser cierto que posees mayor fuerza física que yo", admitió Satsuki en un tono reacio. Si bien se había entrenado durante años para perfeccionar su cuerpo y su esgrima, horas y horas dedicadas a mejorar su forma y habilidades, Ichigo poseía una musculatura y una ventaja de tamaño distintas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Gamagori, cuyo tamaño y peso le brindaban una gran fuerza física y resistencia, Ichigo no era excesivamente musculoso o voluminoso, lo que significaba que podía moverse y atacar a velocidades comparables a las suyas.

"Pero hay una cosa que te falta que contenga en abundancia ..." Un brillante fondo de luz apareció detrás de Satsuki mientras gritaba: "¡Y eso, Ichigo Kurosaki, es ambición y motivación!"

Matsally le ordenó a Junketsu que liberara más poder, Satsuki se lanzó hacia Ichigo y le puso el puño en el estómago. Siguiendo con un puñetazo en la cara, ella intentó continuar su asalto solo para que Ichigo se moviera del camino de Bakuzan y, contrarrestando, conduciendo, Tournesol lanzó su brazo, la hoja perforó a Junketsu y causó que Satsuki agarrara su brazo para detenerlo. El flujo de sangre.

"No sé nada acerca de la ambición y el impulso", argumentó Ichigo, su mirada se posó en cualquier lugar excepto en la forma expuesta de Satsuki, "Pero no voy a dejar que lastimes a Ryuko. Incluso si eres más rápido o más fuerte que yo, me niego perder contra alguien como tu ".

"Tienes la audacia de decir tales tonterías", gruñó Satsuki mientras Junketsu absorbía con entusiasmo la sangre que brotaba del corte en su brazo, "¿Pero te atreves a negarme a mirarme mientras lo hace?"

"Eso no es cierto", murmuró Ichigo molesto mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Para su sorpresa, Satsuki vio un leve rubor aparecer en su rostro, "Es solo que no puedo soportar mirar a tu Kamui. ¡No deja prácticamente nada a la imaginación!"

Satsuki se tomó un momento para controlar su sorpresa como la modestia de Ichigo: "Que tu destreza en la batalla es aún más notable. Pelear conmigo sin usar tus ojos sugiere que tus instintos deben ser más bien afinados y refinados".

"Eso no es cierto", Ichigo negó con la cabeza, "Cuando estamos peleando, estoy concentrado en tus ataques en lugar de mirar tu cuerpo".

"Eres bastante encantadora, Ichigo Kurosaki," sonrió Satsuki mientras sostenía a Bakuzan con una mano, "¡Entonces no retrasaré más esta lucha en asuntos tan triviales! ¡Prepárate!"

Saltando hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de Satsuki, Bakuzan se adhiere por el aire a solo unos centímetros de su pecho, Ichigo se inclinó hacia un lado antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad. Cuando una serie de imágenes posteriores rodearon a Satsuki, sus ojos azules se lanzaron hacia atrás y adelante con sorpresa, Ichigo no pudo evitar apreciar mentalmente el poder de su Kamui una vez más. Aunque no podía moverse a ninguna parte tan rápido como cuando tenía el bankai, Mugetsu era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imitar partes de sus antiguos poderes de shinigami. El hecho de que la Regalia de cuchillas de Sanageyama pudo crear imágenes secundarias solo ayudó a acelerar el proceso.

" _Se ha vuelto más rápido_ ", Satsuki hizo una mueca mientras miraba el círculo de imágenes posteriores que la rodeaban, "¿ _Qué está tratando de hacer_?"

"¿Qué pasa?" La eco de la voz de Ichigo vino de una de las imágenes posteriores antes de cambiar de inmediato a otra: "¿Voy demasiado lento para el gran Satsuki Kiryuin? Pensé que habías dicho que teníamos una pareja igual? Tal vez debería ir un poco más rápido y subir de nivel."

"¡No te pongas engreído!" Satsuki retorció su cuerpo y puso a Bakuzan cerca de su pecho. Esperando hasta el momento adecuado, rápidamente se lanzó con Bakuzan hacia donde sabía que Ichigo iba a estar.

"Maldita sea", Ichigo saltó por encima de la onda de presión liberada por la hoja de Satsuki antes de notar unos cuantos mechones de cabello naranja flotando en el suelo, "¿Ella fue capaz de verme?"

"¡Solo porque mis ojos no puedan rastrear tus movimientos no significa que mi cuerpo no pueda reaccionar!" Satsuki anunció apasionadamente mientras intentaba golpear su rodilla contra el estómago de Ichigo, "¡No eres el primero en intentar golpearme a toda velocidad, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Inclinándose rápidamente hacia un lado mientras la pierna de Satsuki se arqueaba en el aire, la onda de presión se elevó causando que su cabello naranja saliera hacia atrás, Ichigo no dudó en moverse cuando giró y giró el Tournesol en el aire. Las chispas multicolores bailaban cuando Satsuki logró ajustar su agarre a Bakuzan y bloquear el ataque, su antebrazo apoyado contra el costado de su espada en busca de apoyo, una explosión de vapor explotó en los respiraderos de Junketsu cuando el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil obligó a Kamui a darle más poder . Un fuerte sonido metálico resonó en el aire cuando Tournesol fue forzado a irse. Ichigo rápidamente se encontró nuevamente a la defensiva cuando Satsuki renovó brutalmente su asalto.

"¿Dónde está la fuerza que mostraste antes?" Satsuki gritó, cada una de sus palabras estaba teñida de decepción, mientras su espada se enfrentaba a la de Ichigo, "¿Cómo vas a vengar la derrota de Matoi con ataques tan lamentables? ¡Eres débil, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"¡Cállate!"Ichigo le gritó a Satsuki. Dándose vueltas y esquivando la espada de Satsuki, se inclinó hacia delante y clavó el codo en su estómago expuesto, provocando un grito de dolor del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Cuando Satsuki dio un solo paso hacia atrás, Ichigo siguió adelante con un uppercut a su mandíbula que había salido de su boca. Levantándose del suelo hasta que estuvo a nivel con el Satsuki flotando, Ichigo la agarró del tobillo y la arrojó con la suficiente potencia como para enviarla a través de los pisos hasta que llegó al suelo acompañada por un fuerte golpe.

Aterrizado en cuclillas al lado del agujero recién formado, con el aliento lleno de pesados pantalones, Ichigo se estremeció y se frotó el cuello. Parecía que usar Mugetsu durante varias horas seguidas finalmente estaba empezando a alcanzarlo. Incluso la pequeña cantidad de sangre que Mugetsu requería para permanecer en su configuración de batalla se volvió letalmente peligrosa después de tanto tiempo. Con un gruñido mientras se empujaba de nuevo hacia su sensación, los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello sobresalían cuando una ola de poder surgió en el aire, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y maldijo: "Maldita sea. Ella no se quedará abajo".

Los ojos marrones se ensancharon cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Ichigo apenas logró saltar antes de que una columna de luz saliera disparada del agujero hacia el cielo, el rugido de la energía ahogando todos los demás sonidos. Cuando Satsuki apareció frente a él un momento después, brotaban gotas de sangre de su frente y labio, una expresión de ira era claramente visible en su rostro. Sus músculos se tensaron en preparación cuando dio un solo paso hacia adelante, el suelo se agrietó bajo su talón, Ichigo se tomó por sorpresa cuando Satsuki se lanzó hacia él con Bakuzan ya gritando en el aire.

"¡Maldición!" La cara de Ichigo se convirtió en una mueca cuando se vio obligado a usar todo el poder de Mugetsu para bloquear los ataques rápidos y poderosos de Satsuki, "¿De dónde diablos viene todo este poder?"

" **_Ella está presionando a su Kamui para que le otorgue cada vez más poder. Aunque teóricamente podría hacerlo más poderosa que nosotros, también es bastante peligroso. Ichigo, si puedes sobrevivir a ella, lo más probable es que ganes esta batalla_** ".

"Lo tengo", respondió Ichigo antes de agacharse hacia la izquierda para evitar que Bakuzan le perforara la cabeza. Cuando el golpe de Satsuki se volvió cada vez más cruel y poderoso, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Mugetsu tenía razón. A pesar de su dominio del poder de Mugetsu y del hecho de que estaban trabajando juntos en relativa armonía, estaba empezando a ser rechazado por la nueva fuerza de Satsuki. Incluso estaba llegando al punto en el que el bloqueo de sus golpes aún le producía un pequeño corte o una herida, el poder detrás del ataque era demasiado fuerte para que incluso el Tournesol pudiera bloquearlo por completo. Finalmente, después de bloquear continuamente sus golpes, recibió un golpe tan poderoso que su guardia se abrió de golpe, exponiendo su pecho al siguiente ataque de Satsuki.

"¡Este es el fin para ti, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Satsuki se declaró victoriosa mientras se movía para el golpe final. Levantando a Bakuzan por encima de su cabeza de la misma manera en que se había preparado para acabar con Ryuko Matoi, ella gritó: "¡Eres la persona más cercana a mi igual que cualquier persona en la Tierra, tiene el derecho de ser! Perece el contenido con el conocimiento que obtuviste mi mayor respeto! "

" ¡ _No voy a poder detenerlo a tiempo_!" Ichigo intentó lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás para limitar el daño potencial, pero parecía que tales acciones no eran necesarias. Momentos antes de que Satsuki pudiera seguir adelante con su amenaza, los ojos de Junketsu se inyectaron de sangre mientras su armadura convulsionaba y se movía alrededor de su cuerpo. Y solo a los oídos de Ichigo se podía escuchar un débil gruñido amenazador.

" **_Lo que estás observando es una falta de armonía_** ", explicó Mugetsu estoicamente cuando notó la confusión de su portadora, " ** _Satsuki Kiryuin, en lugar de vincularse con Junketsu como hiciste conmigo, usó su fuerza de voluntad para subyugarla con su poder para su propio uso. Mientras que normalmente sería capaz de mantener a Junketsu bajo su pulgar, su batalla la empujó al punto de ruptura. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Junketsu devore su cuerpo_** ".

"Necesitas detenerte," le advirtió Ichigo a Satsuki, quien se había arrodillado y se agarró a su hombro, "¡Si no lo haces, Junketsu te matará!"

La mirada de Satsuki se endureció mientras miraba a Ichigo, "¡No necesito ni quiero tu compasión, Ichigo Kurosaki! Junketsu es simplemente un kamui al que se me ha concedido el honor de ser usado por mí. ¡Caer víctima de la ropa es una herejía!"

Mordiendo su labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer sangre, Satsuki logró traer a Junketsu nuevamente bajo su control a través de pura fuerza de voluntad y determinación. Con la respiración entrecortada mientras se ponía de pie, con el sudor goteando por su rostro claramente agotado, Satsuki levantó Bakuzan solo para darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba sentado en un pedazo de escombros cercano con el Tournesol perezosamente apoyado contra su hombro.

"Recoge tu espada. Esta lucha aún no ha terminado".

Ichigo miró sin comprender la determinación de Satsuki de luchar antes de suspirar y frotar el puente de su nariz. "Tu nuevo control sobre Junketsu es solo temporal. Si intentas seguir luchando, vas a morir. Eso no es algo que quiera que ocurra, incluso si Realmente no me gustas. Una victoria como esa no sería una victoria en absoluto ".

Satsuki observó en completo silencio mientras Ichigo se levantaba y se alejaba antes de cerrar los ojos. Por mucho que ella quisiera negar sus palabras, él había tenido razón. Su control sobre la naturaleza sedienta y sanguinaria de Junketsu era temporal por el momento. Incluso si tuviera que seguir luchando, tenía como máximo cinco minutos antes de que incluso su fuerza de voluntad férrea no pudiera mantener a su Kamui bajo control. Mientras reflexionaba sobre su derrota, que nunca admitiría a nadie como tal, los labios de Satsuki se curvaron en una débil sonrisa divertida. Sentada en un pedazo de escombros, un gruñido exhausto que escapaba inadvertidamente de sus labios, Satsuki colocó a Bakuzan firmemente en el suelo antes de apoyar su frente contra él.

"Pensar que sería derrotado por ti, Ichigo Kurosaki", Satsuki sabía que su derrota no era tanto como ser derrotada en una competencia de fuerza o poder, sino simplemente quedarse sin tiempo. La ironía de que su derrota fue la forma en que venció a Ryuko Matoi no se perdió en ella. Volviendo a Junketsu a su uniforme militarista blanco y azul de marinero, aunque estaba cubierto de manchas y lágrimas, sonrió y agregó: "Espero nuestra verdadera competencia en el futuro, Ichigo. Tal vez podamos determinar quién es más fuerte sin tal Trivialidades que se interponen en el camino ".

"Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki retiró su frente de Bakuzan cuando Ryuko Matoi, una vez más vestida en Senketsu, se estrelló en el suelo frente a ella. Al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil le pareció inmediatamente que, en los últimos minutos, Ryuko de alguna manera había logrado superar su ridícula vergüenza al usar Senketsu.

"Veo que finalmente superaste tu patética vergüenza social, Matoi," comentó Satsuki casualmente, sin molestarse por el poder que estaba emitiendo Ryuko. Solo pudo decir con una sola mirada que el poder de Ryuko Matoi había subido a su nivel. En realidad, eso fue un error. Mientras estaba debajo de ella y de Ichigo, el poder de Ryuko fue suficiente para hacer imposible determinar el vencedor de cualquier pelea. Dicha batalla estaría determinada no por el poder, sino por la estrategia, la determinación y la voluntad de ganar. ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó su madre? Ah, sí, ' _der Wille zur Macht_ ' o 'La Voluntad de Poder'.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?"Ryuko gruñó cuando dio un paso hacia Satsuki, su total aceptación de Senketsu alteró enormemente su apariencia y hizo que su armadura fuera mucho más intrincada y duradera. Los bufandas que contenían sus ojos, tanto buenos como malos, ahora se extendían hacia arriba como los de Junketsu y Mugetsu, mientras que los reflejos rojos en su cabello, que Satsuki no pudo evitar comparar con el tono de arco iris de su madre, eran mucho más vibrantes y plumosos. Mirando a Satsuki, Ryuko la apuntó con su Scissor Blade y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? ¡Transforma para que pueda patearte el culo!"

Una risa altiva abandonó los labios de Satsuki cuando ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, "Me temo que eres demasiado tarde para eso, Matoi".

Ryuko parpadeó de repente antes de notar el desaliñado estado de atuendo de Satsuki y de sonreír, "Heh ... veo que Ichigo logró patearte el culo satisfecho".

"Una declaración cruda de una persona igualmente cruda", declaró Satsuki con su habitual tono de voz. Incluso en su estado actual, nunca mostraría debilidad frente a nadie, "Pero, de nuevo, no esperaría nada más de alguien como tú, Matoi. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estoy a merced de tu ¿Kamui? ¿Me matarás para saciar tu necesidad de venganza? "

"¡Tú eres el que mató a mi papá!" Ryuko apretó su mano en un puño mientras caminaba hacia el debilitado Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, el brillo de su cabello brillaba, "Y ahora que no puedes contraatacar voy a obtener algunas respuestas ..."

"¡No des un paso más, Matoi!"

Chocando contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir a toda la academia, su cuerpo apenas encajaba en la sala, Ira Gamagori se paró frente a los otros miembros de la Elite Four y gritó: "Si continúas con tu curso de acción actual, no tendré elección más que promulgar el castigo corporal!

"Puede que tengas un Kamui, Estudiante de Transferencia", dijo Nonon Jakuzure juguetonamente en tono de sacarina, "Pero incluso no eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfrentarnos a todos al mismo tiempo".

"Tch," Ryuko escupió en el suelo. Apoyando su Hoja de Tijera en su hombro, señaló a Satsuki y dijo: "No creas que esto ha terminado. ¡Recibiré mis respuestas de ti, Satsuki Kiryuin! ¡No puedes esconderte de mí para siempre!"

"Humph," Satsuki se levantó y calmó suavemente un pliegue en Junketsu, su apariencia irregular no es indicativa de cómo se sentía realmente, "¿Es la venganza para tu padre lo único en lo que puedes pensar, Matoi?"

La forma de Senketsu brilló con una luz roja, las líneas que cubrían su cuerpo se volvieron más brillantes, mientras Ryuko pasaba su mirada de Satsuki a la Elite Four antes de burlarse, "No sé qué demonios estás tratando de sacar, Satsuki Kiryuin, pero, tomaré todas tus ambiciones y aspiraciones y las aplastaré una por una. ¡Puedes contar con eso!"

Gamagori se puso rígido ante la falta de respeto que Ryuko le estaba mostrando a Satsuki, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a castigar su calumnia, su cuerpo ya parecía aumentar de tamaño, los aplausos lentos y deliberados se hicieron eco a través del aula en ruinas. Para sorpresa de todos, incluido Ryuko, Satsuki tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras aplaude lentamente, "¿Es así, Matoi? Dices que vas a aplastar mis ambiciones ... destruye mis aspiraciones ... pero olvidaste una cosa. ¡La Academia Honnouji es mi reino! "

Su tacón chocó con fuerza contra el suelo cuando dio un paso adelante, un fondo de luz blanca que brotó inmediatamente de brillo detrás de ella, Satsuki levantó a Bakuzan en el aire antes, lentamente y deliberadamente envolviéndolo en su cintura. Forzada a cubrir sus ojos, la luz brillante causando que aparecieran puntos en su visión, Ryuko levantó la Hoja de Tijera y gritó: "¿Qué demonios?"

"Si eres lo suficientemente audaz como para declarar la guerra contra mí cuando estoy agotado de pelear con un oponente muchas veces más que tu, supongo que estás diciendo la verdad", respondió Satsuki con calma mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse. Mientras el Elite Four se alineaba detrás de ella, sus cuerpos individuales se perfilan en auras de colores, Satsuki se detuvo y agregó: "Considera tu desafío aceptado, Matoi. En dos días anunciaré que un premio espera a cualquiera que pueda derrotarte en combate. Hazlo. ¿Aún tienes lo que se necesita para ganar cuando no hay nadie en quien puedas confiar?

"¡Apuesta a que lo hago!" Ryuko declaró audazmente mientras señalaba la Hoja de tijera a la figura retirada de Satsuki, "¡No me importa cuántos matones me envíes! ¡Te pagaré diez veces, Satsuki Kiryuin! Y cuando finalmente te pegue en tu culo presumido. Voy a obtener algunas respuestas de ti! "

"Muy bien", Satsuki miró por encima del hombro justo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, "Derrota a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que se levantan para desafiarte. Si puedes llegar tan lejos sin tropezar, serás honrado con el honor de luchar contra Junketsu Una vez más. Quizás para ese momento finalmente serás digno de todo mi poder ... "

Ryuko gruñó mientras observaba a Satsuki y su Elite Four desaparecer en la Academia Honnouji antes de girar y patear un gran trozo de escombros con el poder suficiente para destruirlo. Senketsu, notando el cambio en la actitud de su portador, parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, "¿ ** _Qué pasa, Ryuko_**?"

"Solo estoy un poco enojada," contestó ella enojada, "¡Justo cuando finalmente logré superar mi vergüenza y ponerte, me encuentro con que Ichigo ya había derrotado a Satsuki!"

" **_Esto podría ser una ventaja_** ", señaló Senketsu, " ** _A pesar de lo que pudo haber sucedido, eres consciente de lo que Satsuki Kiryuin es capaz de hacer. Ella, sin embargo, no tiene idea de mi verdadero poder. Si juegas bien tus cartas, Podrías sorprenderla cuando finalmente la confrontes_** ".

"Supongo que tienes un punto, Senketsu," admitió Ryuko cuando se dio cuenta de eso. La interferencia de Ichigo significaba que Satsuki no tenía idea del poder total de Senketsu. Aunque a Ichigo no le gustaba que la salvara, su rostro se encogía ligeramente al recordar cuánto le había pateado el culo a Satsuki, si eso significaba devolverle el favor la próxima vez que pelearan, Ryuko estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, "Algo me está molestando. Satsuki parecía bien y dandy, sin embargo ella admitió que Ichigo la golpeó ".

" **_Hay muchas formas de perder, Ryuko_** ", explicó Senketsu con tono sagaz, " ** _Quizás Ichigo simplemente encontró otra forma de derrotarla_** ".

"Supongo," Ryuko resopló antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Apoyando la Hoja de Tijera contra su hombro mientras saltaba fuera del aula en ruinas, sus talones encontrando fácilmente varios pedazos de escombros, la cara de Ryuko se torció en una mueca mientras varios pensamientos corrían por su mente, "Genial, ahora necesito rastrear a Ichigo y descubre cómo demonios logró vencer a Satsuki. Necesito saber todo sobre Junketsu si tengo alguna oportunidad de patearle el trasero ".

 _xxx_

Satsuki rechazó los intentos de Junketsu de drenar su sangre mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Honnouji, con el rostro cubierto de cortes y manchas. Ella no podía entender el comportamiento de su Kamui después de su derrota contra Ichigo Kurosaki. A pesar de que solo había estado usando Junketsu por menos de un día, los eventos de la noche anterior todavía estaban frescos en su mente, el rápido cambio en el comportamiento de Junketsu era suficiente para que incluso Satsuki lo notara.

Poniendo tales preguntas triviales en el backburner por el momento, Satsuki dirigió su atención a Houka Inumuta, quien estaba caminando justo detrás de ella, y preguntó: "¿Supongo que pudo obtener información sobre el Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Parcialmente," respondió Inumuta, el cuello de su uniforme de Goku se desabrochó automáticamente cuando respondió. Sacando un PDA de vanguardia y conectándolo a su manga, la información se transmitió a través de la pantalla en cuestión de segundos, los ojos verdes del Presidente del Comité de Estrategia e Información fruncieron el ceño antes de explicar: El noventa por ciento de mis cámaras e insectos. Por lo tanto, por el momento, todos los datos disponibles sobre Ichigo Kurosaki y su Kamui consisten en observaciones visibles ".

"Ya veo ...", respondió Satsuki cuando entró al elevador especialmente seguro que la llevaría directamente al Club de Costura. "Mantenme informado sobre cualquier información nueva que descubras sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. Nuestra batalla me abrió los ojos al darme cuenta de que él es cualquier cosa que no sea una simple amenaza. Debe ser vigilado y observado cuidadosamente, sus interacciones con Matoi se han estudiado y usado. Está prohibido provocarlo sin intención hasta que esté listo ".

"Como desees," se inclinó Inumuta.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Satsuki puso su mano contra la puerta y miró a Inumuta a los ojos, "¿Se ha resuelto el asunto que discutí contigo antes?"

Inumuta sonrió mientras ajustaba sutilmente sus gafas con un solo dedo, "La tarea se está completando mientras hablamos. Gamagori logró adquirir un experto para terminar el trabajo ..."

 _xxx_

En lo alto de la gran torre que adornaba la Academia Honnouji, Ira Gamagori miró a través de la ciudad con sus prismáticos personalizados Mark-III del Comité Disciplinario. Modificados para alguien de su estatura, los binoculares cuentan con estadísticas de zoom, temperatura y velocidad del viento de hasta 100x, así como capacidades de visión nocturna. Todo lo que alguien necesite para hacer cumplir las reglas de la Academia Honnouji necesitaría.

Mientras su uniforme de Goku crujía con la brisa, bajó los binoculares y presionó un dedo contra su oreja. A la espera de que la estática de activar la conexión se apague, él dijo: "¿Puedes cumplir la tarea que te asignaron?"

"Pero por supuesto", una figura, una mujer de su voz, respondió desde más de cincuenta pies debajo, "¿Para qué me tomas?"

"Solo asegurándome", respondió Gamagori con brusquedad y miró a través de los binoculares. El objetivo aún no se ha movido, lo que simplificó las cosas: "En cuanto a su pago, la mitad ya se envió a la ubicación que especificó. La otra mitad se enviará tan pronto como complete la tarea. ¿Hay alguna pregunta en ¿Qué necesitas hacer?"

La mujer levantó la vista del alcance adjunto a su Modelo de vacunación contra la viuda M-98 modificado Tipo 8 y sonrió con satisfacción: "Un estudiante que no recibe las vacunas adecuadas pone a todos, no solo a ellos, en riesgo de complicaciones graves de salud. Si hay algo que mi esposo me enseñó, es que la medicina es lo que nos separa de los salvajes. Sería algo noble asegurarse de que Ichigo Kurosaki reciba todas las vacunas que le faltan. No hacerlo sería equivalente a una mala conducta ".

"Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo", asintió Gamagori, "pero la participación de Lady Satsuki en este asunto nunca debe ser conocida. Si alguien se enterara, me veré obligado a rechazar cualquier cosa que digas y perseguirte como único perpetrador. Ya sabes lo que está en juego al hacer el tiro ".

"No seas tonto!" Sukuyo Mankanshoku sonrió mientras adoptaba su personalidad de ama de casa. Sonrojándose cuando él puso una mano en su mejilla, ella dijo: "No se necesita mucho esfuerzo para disparar una aguja hipodérmica llena con una mezcla sensible a la temperatura de una viuda M-98 a casi Mach 0.9 a una distancia de 1.5 kilómetros".

"Err ... sí, por supuesto", Gamagori simplemente no podía creer de lo que era capaz la madre de Mako Mankanshoku. Él, por supuesto, sabía acerca de sus habilidades, pero no tenía idea de quién era ella hasta que entró en la Academia Honnouji y dijo que estaba aquí para el puesto específico. Gamagori estaba a punto de escoltarla educadamente fuera del campus cuando comenzó a describir en detalle muy complejo cómo iba a hacer el trabajo. Lo que más le molestaba era la falta de amenaza o profesionalidad sobre ella. Alguien como Sukuyo Mankanshoku podría hacer que hablar sobre armas de fuego y los diversos accesorios necesarios en diferentes climas suene como algo de lo que una familia habla en la mesa de la cena.

Mirando a través de su alcance, Sukuyo dejó escapar un jadeo feliz, "¡Oh! Encontré a Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡Está alineado perfectamente en mi vista!"

"También lo veo", dijo Gamagori antes de agregar, "la velocidad del viento es actualmente de 3.4 nudos al sur por el sudoeste. La temperatura es constante a 73 grados Fahrenheit. Dispare cuando tengas un tiro limpio".

"No te preocupes, Ichigo. Te sentirás mejor cuando haga que Mako te invite a cenar esta noche", murmuró Sukuyo feliz mientras alineaba el punto de mira directamente en la parte baja de su espalda. Fue una suerte que Mako lograra interceptarlo antes de que Ichigo pudiera dejar la Academia Honnouji. Eso la habría hecho mucho más difícil, pero no imposible, "Toma el tiro".

Con un golpe suave que no reveló cuánta potencia había detrás del disparo, Sukuyo se vio forzado a retroceder a varios centímetros del retroceso. Al darse cuenta de un brillante destello de luz en la academia, Sukuyo separó su alcance y localizó a Ichigo una vez más. El joven estaba acostado en el suelo, frotándose la espalda mientras Mako y Ryuko lo miraban confundidos.

"Un trabajo bien hecho", Sukuyo suspiró feliz cuando comenzó a desmontar a su M-98 Widow. Esta exitosa misión aseguró que su registro permaneciera perfecto.

Gamagori observó a Ichigo a través de sus binoculares, con una sonrisa engreída que adornaba su rostro, "¡Nadie se escapa del Comité Disciplinario, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Y listo. Traducción hecha. La misma pelea que en el anime. Con la ligera diferencia de que Ryuko descubrió el cambio de tamaño de su Espada Tijera para usarlo en contra de Satsuki. Aunque no haya funcionado en lo absoluto.**

 **Ichigo enfrentándose a Satsuki. Teniendo una ligera ventaja en momentos de la pelea. Cuando ví que imitó el movimiento de las multi-imágenes como cuando hizo su Bankai contra Byakuya. E-PI-CO. Aunque eso fue el causante de la detención de la pelea. Pero vemos que Ryuko pudo pasar su vergüenza y tomar control total de Senketsu.**

 **Ahora… no dejen que la madre de Mako sea jefe de un hospital. Las inyecciones serán 100% garantizadas. Así que CORRAN. Ya hablando enserio. No espere ese movimiento de Sukuyo. Y mucho menos que hiciera una acción tan… vil.**

 **Dejando de lado los traumas que estén relacionados con los Hospitales. Esto todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Ojalá estuvieras aqui

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 12: Ojalá estuvieras aquí

 _Tengo para todos ustedes un Capítulo 12 extra largo. No había planeado dejar que se prolongara tanto, pero seguí escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que estuve satisfecho con el lugar donde logré dejarlo. Así que el Episodio 24 y el final de Kill la Kill ... No puedo decir que esperaba algo diferente de Trigger, pero me hubiera quedado muy satisfecho con un final que no terminó en ese tipo de cliché. No sé si seguiré EXACTAMENTE el final del anime, pero lo más probable es que me desvíe de él. La historia sería bastante aburrida si ya supieras cómo terminó, ¿no es así?_

 _Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que dejaron una reseña o me gustaron mi historia. Finalmente obtuve un enlace a la historia en tvtropes, que muestra que a la gente realmente le gusta mi historia. Bueno, eso es suficiente para una nota de autor. Continuemos con lo que todos vinieron a leer._

 _Oh! Nueva foto de la historia por cierto._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 12 - Ojalá estuvieras aquí**

Canturreando una melodía familiar, Nui Harime caminó por la carretera que conduce a la ciudad de Honnou. Aunque estaba feliz y contenta consigo misma, Nui también se sentía un poco deprimida. Su fracaso en matar a Yoruichi había hecho que Ragyo la 'castigara' y aunque a Nui no le importaba que la castigara Ragyo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que aún fallaba.

" _La próxima vez que vea a esa dama Yoruichi_ ", se recordó a sí misma Nui, sintiéndose emocionada en el proceso, "¡voy a cortarle las piernas para que no pueda escapar!"

Cuando Nui le informó a Ragyo que había elegido no perseguir a Yoruichi, la Directora se sintió furiosa hasta que Nui señaló que Yoruichi había huido a la ciudad de Karakura. Tan pronto como ella había dicho eso, la expresión de Ragyo inmediatamente cambió de ira a una leve confusión.

" _Entonces, ha comenzado_ ", sonrió Ragyo mientras acariciaba sensualmente la mejilla de Nui, " _Isshin hizo el primer movimiento, forzándome a reaccionar. Eso es como el hombre que conozco. Tal vez lo deje en esta batalla, pero La guerra será mía_ ".

Ragyo podría haberse divertido con la idea de que Isshin Kurosaki se estaba moviendo contra ella, pero Nui estaba mucho más interesada en esa dama Yoruichi. No todos los días Nui se topaba con un oponente que no solo era tan rápido como ella, sino que podía dañar su cuerpo. Si bien sus heridas no le causaron a Nui ningún dolor o molestia, nada realmente lo hizo, aún era refrescante no frenar a un oponente en los primeros cinco segundos.

"Hmm ..." Nui dejó de caminar y permitió que una mirada perpleja adornara brevemente su cara, "... Tal vez no le corte las piernas. No todos los días me encuentro con alguien capaz de oponerme. Tal vez lo haga. ¡Solo cortaré uno de sus brazos o algo así!

En cuanto a Isshin, Nui podía decir cualquier cosa que quisiera sobre el hombre, pero no podía negar que estaba loco como un loco. Apenas unas horas atrás, intentó dar un solo paso dentro de Karakura Town e hizo volar su pie de inmediato. Si bien eso hubiera matado a un humano normal, para un ser como Nui era solo un pequeño inconveniente regenerar su extremidad perdida.

Supuso que se trataba de ser un híbrido de fibra de vida. Nui dejó escapar una risita de niña cuando una tenue luz púrpura apareció brevemente en su pecho. ¡Su cuerpo podría ser tan voluble a veces!

Finalmente, al entrar en la ciudad de Honnou, Nui levantó la vista hacia el cielo de tono negro. Todavía estaba oscuro, lo que significa que Satsuki no podría verla entrar a la ciudad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Nui sabía, por supuesto, que Satsuki eventualmente descubriría que estaba aquí. Satsuki era cualquier cosa menos estúpido, pero Nui contaba con que Satsuki no se moviera. Ella era la Gran Couturier después de todo, por lo que incluso con Junketsu, Satsuki no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

Ah, pero lo suficiente sobre esa manta mojada, Nui estaba mucho más interesada en Ichigo.

No era cotidiano que Nui pudiera conocer a otro híbrido de fibra de vida. Si bien Ragyo también podría serlo, no era lo mismo. Ragyo era una mujer, pero Ichigo era un hombre, lo que marcó la diferencia y no cambió nada a Nui. Tal vez fue porque era nuevo que Nui estaba muy interesada en la fuerza y el poder de Ichigo, pero Nui nunca se basaba en suposiciones. Ella era mejor que eso. La inclusión de Ichigo en su familia unida debía agregar un poco de sabor a su aburrida vida.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora mismo". Nui miró hacia arriba a la Academia Honnouji que se avecinaba sobre mi cabeza, "Es una pena que me perdí su gran pelea contra Satsuki, pero tengo prioridades".

Es posible que ella no haya estado allí en persona, pero Nui aún podía atrapar toda la batalla. Satsuki no era el único con errores y cámaras en toda la Academia Honnouji, después de todo. Mientras veía a Ichigo pelear y vencer a Satsuki, Nui no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan poderoso era realmente. Le quedó claro que él tenía el control total sobre su Kamui. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez?

"Realmente debería recordar algo importante como eso", Nui sacó su lengua infantilmente, "¡Después de todo, Ichigo y yo estamos mucho más cerca de lo que Satsuki alguna vez será!"

Cuando Nui le informó a Ragyo del resultado de la pelea, el Director se sintió muy satisfecho con ella. De hecho, Nui estaba segura de que era suficiente para eliminar el empañamiento de su fracaso para matar a Yoruichi que quedaba en su registro. Mientras Ragyo observaba a Ichigo correr círculos alrededor de Satsuki mientras se contenía continuamente, ella había elogiado a Nui por llamar la atención sobre esto.

" _La manzana no cae lejos del árbol_ ", Ragyo sonrió perversamente cuando, en el video, Satsuki comenzó a perder el control de Junketsu, " _No puedo esperar a ver a Ichigo con mis propios ojos y presenciar los frutos de mi labor_ ".

"¡Oh ~!" Nui se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. "¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Cómo debo tratar con Ryuko Matoi?"

Varios escenarios aparecieron en su cabeza, pero Nui los derribó uno tras otro. Si bien sería bastante fácil matar a la chica, eso no sería divertido y Nui se trataba de diversión. Si iba a vengarse de la falsa Isshin, tenía que hacerlo con estilo y con delicadeza. Matar, por otro lado, era aburrido y simple. Nui tenía algunas ideas, pero iba a esperar un rato para ver qué pasa. Asesinar a Ryuko se podía hacer en cualquier momento, ¡pero ver a Ichigo fue mucho más divertido!

"¡Está decidido!" Nui aplaudió y empujó suavemente el suelo antes de saltar más de cien pies en el aire. Aterrizando suavemente en la pared de la Academia Honnouji, se llevó una mano a la frente cuando apareció el sol en el horizonte. "Voy a tener que presentarme finalmente a Ichigo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Después de todo, no es como él supiera que yo fui quien mató al señor Urahara ".

 _xxx_

Cuando el primer autobús del día se acercó a la ciudad de Honnou, un elemento básico de transporte para la ciudad en los últimos tres años, se produjo un fuerte rechinamiento de metal y goma cuando el lado izquierdo del autobús cayó en una serie de baches antes de rebotar caóticamente. afuera.

"Estúpidos baches", murmuró el conductor del autobús mientras recuperaba con maestría el control del autobús antes de que perdiera el control y se estrellara. Él había estado manejando esta ruta desde que se creó por primera vez y, aunque existían peligros que la mayoría de los conductores de autobuses nunca se enfrentaron, aún no se había estrellado ni una sola vez, "Parece que cada semana se forman más baches. El camino ahora es una amenaza para los conductores de autobuses en todas partes ".

Por lo general, el autobús estaba vacío en el camino a la ciudad de Honnou. La mayoría de los pasajeros en la primera carrera del día eran personas provenientes de la ciudad de Honnou que trabajaban en el turno de noche pero que en realidad no vivían en la ciudad. Hoy, sin embargo, fue diferente. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su único pasajero sentado en el asiento más alejado de la parte delantera, el conductor se ajustó el sombrero.

"Usted parece estar un poco nervioso, señorita", dijo el conductor tranquilizadoramente. Llámalo un viejo aburrido, pero no podía soportar ver a nadie, especialmente a una chica que no parecía tener más de quince años, sentada sola y sin compañía. "¿Esta es tu primera vez en la ciudad de Honnou?"

La niña, que había estado mirando por la ventana el paisaje antes del amanecer todo el tiempo, parpadeó y miró hacia el conductor. Dudando solo un momento, finalmente respondió con un tono un tanto manso: "Sí. Hoy es mi primer día en la Academia Honnouji".

"Ya veo ..." El conductor del autobús hizo una mueca y ajustó su sombrero otra vez, un hábito nervioso que de alguna manera logró. Él había visto gente así antes. Se les acepta en la Academia Honnouji a través de varias becas o algo solo para encontrarse con la dura verdad sobre la academia y la ciudad. Era mejor que ella descubriera la verdad de alguien como él, que no iba a aprovecharse de ella, en lugar de un punk en la calle con un cuchillo.

"No quiero asustarte ni nada, pero Honnou City no es un lugar agradable para estar. Satsuki Kiryuin, del Conglomerado Kiryuin, dirige la escuela y la ciudad con un puño de hierro. Nada sucede en esa ciudad sin que ella sepa sobre eso. No es un lugar al que alguien como tú debería ir ".

El rubor perpetuo en las mejillas de la niña se oscureció momentáneamente mientras se retiraba a sí misma, "Estaré bien, de verdad".

"Usted lo dice", el conductor del autobús no iba a presionar su suerte. Si ella no quería prestar atención a su consejo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, "Haz lo que quieras. Sólo estaba tratando de darte un consejo amistoso".

Cuando el autobús descendió en un cómodo silencio, Ururu Tsumugiya miró por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, no por lo que podría esperar encontrar en la Academia Honnouji, sino porque iba allí. Ella estaba agradecida de que el Sr. Kurosaki logró inscribirla después del inicio del año escolar. De su explicación, fue algo bastante difícil de hacer. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué él había hecho algo como esto por ella, el Sr. Kurosaki simplemente sonrió con aire de payaso y le dijo que era un "súper secreto" y que lo dejara así.

A Ururu realmente le gustaba salir con el Sr. Kurosaki. Después de que Kisuke desapareció, y Yoruichi fue a buscarlo, Ururu había caído en una depresión cuando comenzó a culparse por lo que le sucedió. Ella solo comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo misma cuando el Sr. Kurosaki la invitó a su casa a jugar con Yuzu y Karin, así como a ayudarla en la casa.

" _Me pregunto cómo está el Sr. Kurosaki_?" pensó para sí misma. Cuando ella se había ido más temprano en la mañana, él había estado ocupado sosteniendo un montón de hilos rojos mientras estaba completamente vestido con el equipo de HAZMAT. Ella lo miró con curiosidad hasta que él le dijo que todo estaba bien y que se iba a divertir en la Academia Honnouji.

Ururu no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la devolvieron a la realidad cuando el autobús se detuvo en seco. Mirando por la ventana, notó que finalmente había llegado a la ciudad de Honnou.

"Bueno, aquí estamos", dijo el conductor del autobús con gravedad. Antes de abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a la multitud de personas que esperan irse a casa, se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró directamente a Ururu. "Voy a darte dos opciones, pequeña señorita. La primera opción es que puedes pisar, bajar del autobús y diríjase a la Academia Honnouji y lo que suceda dependerá de usted. La segunda opción es regresar a la ciudad de Karakura. Gratis, por supuesto ".

"Gracias, pero no gracias", Ururu rechazó cortésmente la generosa oferta del conductor del autobús y se levantó. Enderezando un pliegue en su uniforme No-Star, Ururu se alegró de que la señorita Yoruichi no estuviera cerca cuando el Sr. Kurosaki le permitió personalizar su uniforme. Yoruichi había estado tan enojado cuando Ururu quería usar algo nuevo. A pesar de que Kisuke había estado bien con eso, Yoruichi le había prohibido usar esa ropa porque, como dijo el ex capitán, "parecía ridículo". El Sr. Kurosaki fue realmente agradable al dejar que Ururu eligiera lo que quería usar.

Ururu sostuvo su mochila púrpura, que ella misma eligió, firmemente en sus brazos y bajó del autobús a las polvorientas calles de la ciudad de Honnou. Ignorando a la multitud de personas que intentaban empujarla, Ururu miró a su alrededor y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, miró hacia atrás y adelante a través de la calle, "¿A dónde fue que el Sr. Kurosaki dijo que fuera?"

Ururu miró hacia arriba al pico en espiral en el centro de la ciudad de Honnou. Eso tenía que ser la Academia Honnouji, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo llegar allí. Por lo general, solo saltaba de un tejado a otro y llegaba allí en poco tiempo, pero temía que algunas de las personas normales pudieran verla, incluso a esa hora tan temprana. Kisuke y Yoruichi le habían inculcado en la cabeza que debía evitar mostrar sus habilidades y poderes frente a las personas normales. El problema, le dijeron temprano, era que las personas tendían a hacer preguntas a las que no estaban preparadas para conocer las respuestas.

" _Recuerda una cosa, Ururu", Kisuke Urahara le dijo a un Ururu más joven en la Sala de entrenamiento secreta debajo de su tienda, "Una persona puede ser inteligente, pero un grupo de personas a las que los científicos llamamos imbéciles. Si crees que podrías atraer la atención de alguien Evita presumir de lo poderoso o especial que eres a toda costa_ ".

"Así es", dijo Ururu alentadoramente, "¡No puedo decepcionar al Sr. Urahara!" Quitándose la mochila y hurgando en ella, Ururu sacó un mapa, dibujado con crudeza por Isshin, "Creo que tengo que ir por ese camino para llegar a la academia. Está muy lejos, así que es mejor que empiece. Después de todo, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día aquí ".

Cuando comenzó el largo viaje a la Academia Honnouji, Ururu no sabía que la estaban siguiendo. Después de casi media hora de caminata, interpuesto para perderse varias veces y comenzar a ser perseguido por un perro demasiado amistoso, Ururu finalmente llegó a la estación de tranvía. Al volver a revisar el mapa para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, Ururu se sintió aliviado al descubrir que no estaba perdida. Aquí era donde ella tenía que ir, pero había algo mal. Mirando a su alrededor y notando que no había nadie alrededor, ella preguntó preocupada: "¿Dónde están todos? Eh, ¿qué es esto?"

Inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la barandilla que la separaba del carro, Ururu leyó el letrero colgado al azar, "Umm ... 'El carro comienza a las 6 am. Si estás leyendo este letrero, te levantas muy temprano en la mañana'. Eso no es algo muy agradable de decir ".

"Bueno, muchachos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

Ururu se dio la vuelta confundido ante la burlona voz. De pie detrás de ella en la plataforma, sosteniendo varios instrumentos contundentes y con burlas en sus rostros, había varios adolescentes. Sus desgastados y desgarrados uniformes No-Star, una señal de su estado social anterior en la Academia de Honnouji, implicaban que fueron expulsados o expulsados de la academia por diversos delitos y delitos. Al darse cuenta de que Ururu no había hecho nada excepto voltearse para enfrentarlos, el matón líder sonrió y dio un paso adelante: "¿Qué pasa, niña, el gato se ha metido en tu lengua?"

"¿El gato tiene mi lengua?" Ururu inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó, confundida mientras trataba de comprender lo que el matón acababa de decir: "¿Cómo puede un gato tener mi lengua si todavía está en mi boca?"

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" El matón principal lo amenazó mientras enfatizaba su punto golpeando su bate de béisbol un par de veces contra el suelo para intimidarla. Al ver que Ururu ni siquiera estaba temblando de nerviosismo, dijo: "Esto es lo que sucederá. Somos la Fiesta de bienvenida de la ciudad de Honnou y esta es su orientación. Todos los que llegan aquí tienen que pagar un peaje. Su peaje, niña , será todo en esa bonita mochila tuya. ¡Ahora entrégalo! "

"¿Quieres mis cosas?" Ururu miró al suelo, "Pero si lo tomas, entonces no tendré nada".

Los matones se echaron a reír: "Ese es el punto. Ahora entrégalo y seguiremos nuestro camino".

Cuando Ururu no hizo ningún movimiento para escuchar y entregar sus cosas, el matón líder decidió tomar la iniciativa. Avanzando confiadamente hacia adelante para tomar la mochila de Ururu, su mano casi la había alcanzado cuando jadeó de dolor cuando un fuerte vicio se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Ururu había agarrado su mano alrededor de su muñeca y se negaba a dejarlo ir.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Suéltame!" El líder de los gamberros trató de sacar su mano de las manos de Ururu, pero se sorprendió y temió que ella fuera demasiado fuerte para escapar. Molesto, y un poco asustado, echó hacia atrás su mano libre y fue a darle un puñetazo en la cara. "¡Dije que me soltara la mano, perra!"

Por un momento el matón pensó que la había golpeado. Fue solo cuando su mano continuó ininterrumpida a través del espacio previamente ocupado por la cabeza de Ururu que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Mirando hacia abajo con temor, vio que Ururu se había inclinado casi a la mitad sin tanto mover el brazo.

"Eso no fue muy agradable".

Hace siete meses, Ururu habría perdido su sentido de moralidad y lo correcto y lo incorrecto ante una posible pelea. Jinta lo había llamado "Modo de exterminio" y era realmente extraño. Kisuke se había dado cuenta de lo molesta que estaba Ururu por eso y se ofreció a ayudarla a entrenarse para controlar mejor sus poderes. Sería bastante malo pelear contra un oponente mucho más débil solo para matarlo porque no podía controlarse.

Barriendo la pierna por el suelo y lanzando al matón al aire, Ururu agarró la camisa del adolescente y se giró antes de arrojarlo contra una pared cercana con muy poco esfuerzo.

"B-Boss!" Uno de los matones tartamudeaba mientras la pandilla miraba el cuerpo humeante de su líder implantado en una pared de acero.

"Parece que puse demasiada fuerza en mi lanzamiento", dijo Ururu con suavidad, pero sus palabras aterrorizaron a los matones. Mirando a los matones restantes, ella cortésmente preguntó: "¿Eso será todo?"

"¡S-sí! ¡Lamentamos el problema!" Un matón asustado gritó de miedo cuando dio marcha atrás antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a huir, corriendo justo por delante del cuerpo inconsciente de su líder. Afortunadamente para el matón caído, dos de sus asociados tuvieron la amabilidad de detenerse y recogerlo antes de desaparecer en las calles oscuras de los barrios pobres.

Ururu observó a los matones huir en una mezcla de asombro y decepción. Ella no había querido tirarlo tan fuerte contra la pared. Incluso limitando su fuerza tanto como ella, ella aún logró lastimarlo realmente. Lo extraño era que no parecía estar tan herido. ¿Podría ser que el Sr. Kurosaki tuviera razón y que la gente en la ciudad de Honnou fuera más dura que en la ciudad de Karakura?

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Ururu, "eso significa que no mataré a alguien accidentalmente".

Tan fuerte como era, a Ururu realmente no le gustaba lastimar y matar a la gente. Luchar contra un Arrancar para proteger a sus amigos y familiares era una cosa, pero luchar por lastimar a alguien más le preocupaba mucho a Ururu. Lo que era aún más preocupante para la niña deprimida perpetua era que su fuerza y poder, que habían sido relativamente constantes a lo largo de su vida, habían comenzado a aumentar cada vez más en los últimos meses. Había llegado al punto de que podía luchar contra la señorita Yoruichi y Kisuke en términos relativamente uniformes, lo que la asustaba. Cuando expresó su preocupación a Kisuke, el comerciante sonrió y dijo que estaba pasando la pubertad como todas las chicas normales. Cuando dijo que tenía preguntas, Kisuke le dijo que no era realmente un experto en pubertad y que le preguntaría a Isshin Kurosaki si tenía alguna pregunta. Con dos niñas suyas alrededor de la edad de Ururu, Isshin estaba obligada a conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Sentada en uno de los bancos cerca de la estación de tranvía, Ururu comenzó a patear sus pies en el aire. El reloj cercano que colgaba sobre la estación decía que eran casi las 6 de la mañana, por lo que no tendría que esperar mucho más para llegar a la Academia Honnouji. Ururu tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Ichigo. Después de todo, él era la única persona que ella conocía aquí y a Ururu no le gustaba conocer gente nueva.

 _xxx_

"Está bien, clase", dijo Aikuro Mikisugi mientras empezaba a escribir en la pizarra, "Comencemos con la lección de hoy. El Muro de Berlín, que resaltó la división entre las potencias del este y occidental, comenzó la construcción el 13 de agosto, cuando la frontera con Berlín occidental estaba cerrado ...

Cuando Ichigo escribió algunas notas sobre la conferencia de Aikuro, su mente se negó a centrarse en lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para ponerle pelea a Satsuki detrás de él, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en ello. No fue su culpa en realidad. No esperaba que ella fuera tan poderosa y ciertamente no creía que necesitaría intervenir y salvar a Ryuko de ser asesinado por Satsuki. No podía creer que Satsuki tuviera la capacidad de matar a alguien, pero reconoció fácilmente la expresión de su cara en el instante antes de salvar a Ryuko y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mirando a la izquierda a Ryuko, quien miraba por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, Ichigo no sabía qué decirle. Su pelea con Satsuki había sido sobre el honor, que era algo que él entendía completamente. Si Satsuki conocía la identidad de la persona que atacó a Kisuke y mató al padre de Ryuko, ¿quién era él para evitar que Ryuko obtuviera las respuestas que buscaba?

Decidiendo pensar en tales problemas más adelante, Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante Mako, quien estaba profundamente dormido detrás de un libro en posición vertical, y volvió a escuchar a Aikuro divagar sobre la Guerra Fría. Ichigo no sabía por qué, pero poco a poco estaba encontrando que su atención estaba siendo destrozada por la voz monótona de Aikuro. Justo antes de perder el enfoque por completo y comenzar a garabatear en su cuaderno, escuchó que un teléfono empezaba a sonar.

"Hmm?" Aikuro miró brevemente su bolsillo antes de finalmente decidir responderlo. Solo un puñado de personas conocen su número de teléfono y ninguna de ellas era gente con la que quería hablar del lado malo. Mientras se metía en el bolsillo y se clavaba el dedo en las llaves en el proceso, Aikuro agarró su teléfono y lo lanzó al aire una vez antes de responder, "Aikuro Mikisugi hablando".

Lo que siguió a continuación fue Aikuro, ya sea diciendo 'uh huh' o 'Entiendo' por más de un minuto. Después de una última confirmación de algo, Aikuro cerró su teléfono y se dirigió a su clase de observación. "Bueno, parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante inscrito en nuestra clase. Tengo que ir a la oficina principal y buscarla, pero ahí está. No debería ser un problema encontrarle un asiento gratis. Mientras no esté, por favor intente mantener el caos al menos en un nivel de delito menor. No quiero que se repita lo que sucedió la última vez que salí del habitación."

La mayoría de los estudiantes recordaron la última vez que Aikuro se fue temprano para ir a hacer algo. Si bien nadie sabe exactamente qué sucedió durante esos cinco minutos que se fue, todos recordaron que Gamagori entró en el aula y solo la mitad de la clase salió.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Aikuro, la habitación descendió a una forma de anarquía organizada. Nadie estaba dispuesto a probar los límites de la paciencia y la tolerancia del Comité Disciplinario. Saliendo de su sueño a la primera señal de la desaparición de Aikuro, Mako miró a su alrededor rápidamente, buscó debajo de su escritorio y sacó una caja de bento que no podría haber estado físicamente allí. Lamiéndose los labios y aplaudiendo, Mako anunció con orgullo: "No hay mejor manera de comenzar el día que con un almuerzo saludable".

Ichigo observó con leve disgusto cuando Mako se sumergió en su almuerzo. Alejándose de la nauseabunda escena antes de que perdiera el apetito por el resto del día, se encontró a centímetros de una Ryuko con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó ayer o no?"

Ichigo apoyó la cabeza en su mano y preguntó: "¿De qué hay que hablar?"

Francamente, se estaba enfermando y un poco molesto por la cantidad de rumores que lo rodeaban. Desde la derrota técnica de Satsuki ayer, los rumores comenzaron a extenderse por la Academia Honnouji sobre cómo se alejó de la pelea aún vestida en Mugetsu, mientras que Satsuki se fue cansado y golpeado. Si bien Ichigo no era alguien que dejara que los rumores lo superaran, ya que sabía lo que sucedió exactamente, iba a matar a quien fuera que inició el rumor particular acerca de que Satsuki y él tuvieron una aventura amorosa. Tal vez eso era lo único en lo que él y Gamagori podían estar de acuerdo. Quienquiera que haya encontrado a esa persona en particular, se aseguraría de que la otra fuera informada antes de ser la mierda de ellos.

Ryuko giró su silla y se sentó de nuevo, con un ceño fruncido en su cara, "Dime cómo te las arreglaste para vencer a Satsuki Kiryuin".

"Realmente no la golpeé", se quejó Ichigo, "fue más como si la hubiera desgastado".

Ryuko sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando Ichigo. Ella había entrado en batalla contra Satsuki, consciente de que solo podía usar Senketsu durante un tiempo determinado antes de que la cantidad de sangre que consumía la dejara inconsciente. Ella había asumido que Satsuki enfrentaría el mismo problema y se sintió mortalmente sorprendida cuando Satsuki no solo no tenía ese problema, sino que también era mucho más fuerte que ella. Mientras Ryuko estaba recibiendo una patada en el culo, no pudo evitar notar que Satsuki no parecía estar agotada en absoluto. Su total aceptación de la apariencia de Junketsu le permitió a Satsuki aprovechar todo su poder con una cantidad mínima de sangre y esfuerzo.

"Así que el gran Satsuki tiene una debilidad después de todo", reflexionó Ryuko en voz baja. Por lo general, eso sería una gran noticia, pero ella tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente. Una de ellas fue cómo Ichigo logró golpearla, "Entonces, ¿cómo la cansaste?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Ichigo vacilante. Encontró extraño que Junketsu no hubiera intentado comunicarse con Satsuki. Incluso si ella no podía escuchar a su Kamui hablar, él debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Si lo que dijo Mugetsu era verdad, Junketsu estaba luchando activamente contra el control mental de Satsuki sobre él. Ichigo no quería pensar en pelear con Satsuki si podía ejercer el poder completo y completo de Junketsu.

"Aunque tengo una teoría," Ichigo se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Sabes cómo trabajan juntos tú y Senketsu? No creo que Satsuki tenga ese tipo de relación con su Kamui. Mugetsu me dijo que forzó a Junketsu a someterse para poder acceder a su poder. Estoy bastante seguro de que hizo enojar a su Kamui. Ya que nuestros poderes eran casi iguales, tuve que seguir luchando contra ella hasta que ella se cansó de retener a Junketsu. "

¡Así que Satsuki no era tan poderoso después de todo! Esa noticia en realidad trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Ryuko. Ahora que aceptó la verdadera apariencia de Senketsu y estaba trabajando como colegas y compañeros, podía pelear con Satsuki de manera pareja. "Acabas de hacer mi día, Ichigo. Con todo el poder de Senketsu a mi alcance, todo lo que tengo que hacer es luchar contra ella hasta ¡Ella ya no puede controlar su Kamui! "

"Odio decirlo, pero eso probablemente no va a funcionar" Ichigo odiaba explotar la burbuja de Ryuko, pero la verdad fría era preferible a una mentira, especialmente una mentira que podría hacer que Ryuko fuera asesinado, "Sabes sobre Satsuki tan bien como yo. ¿Honestamente crees que solo se sentará y te permitirá pelear con ella sabiendo que tiene una debilidad?

"Así que volví al punto uno", Ryuko golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio y murmuró abatida, "Simplemente no puedo descansar".

"En lugar de enfurruñarse, ¿por qué no entrenas?" Cuando Ryuko giró su cabeza hacia él, Ichigo explicó con más detalle: "Quiero decir, Senketsu y Mugetsu nos dan mucha potencia y velocidad, pero el entrenamiento ayudaría a aumentar eso. No tengo intención de entrar en una pelea con Satsuki de nuevo a menos que No tenga otra opción, pero si tienes tantas ganas de obtener respuestas de ella, debes entrenar tu cuerpo y trabajar en tu esgrima ".

"Lo sé," Ryuko gruñó en la palma de su mano, "Después de que te fuiste esa noche, tomé tu consejo en serio y pasé unas horas viendo cómo funciona realmente mi Hoja de Tijera. Es gracioso. Lo tengo para más de seis meses, pero no fue hasta la noche anterior que me di cuenta de que podía cambiar su tamaño con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca. Deberías haber visto la expresión de Satsuki cuando la sorprendí con eso. Si hubiera sido realmente sincera llevando a Senketsu en ese momento, habría terminado la pelea en ese mismo momento ".

Con un crujido oxidado, el mamparo que funcionaba cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y Aikuro volvió a entrar en el aula, pero no estaba solo. Varios pasos detrás de él estaba Ira Gamagori, quien tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar por la puerta. Mientras Aikuro se apoyaba en la pizarra con las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara, Gamagori entró en el centro exacto de la clase, cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme cofre y se dirigió a los estudiantes sentados.

"¡Escuchen!" Gamagori gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar el polvo de la luz fluorescente y que el maestro de al lado agachara rápidamente la cabeza dentro de la habitación para averiguar de dónde venía todo el ruido. "Solo voy a decir esto una vez para que no haya absolutamente nada. Hablando hasta que haya terminado de hablar! "

"Uh ..." Un estudiante en la parte de atrás de la clase levantó la cabeza, "¿Puedo ir al baño?"

Incluso antes de que el estudiante hubiera terminado de hablar, un látigo salió de la manga de Gamagori y envolvió al estudiante sorprendido. Cuando el estudiante fue arrastrado pateando y gritando al frente de la clase, Gamagori lo agarró con una sola mano y lo arrojó fuera de la sala, "¡No hables hasta que termine!"

Gamagori esperó hasta que el ruido de la estudiante que se estrellaba contra la pared se apagara antes de continuar, "Si no habrá más interrupciones, me gustaría presentar a una nueva estudiante. Acaba de ser transferida de Karakura High School y comenzará la Academia Honnouji. ¡hoy!"

"Ichigo", susurró Ryuko, ignorando la ligera contracción de la oreja de Gamagori, "¿No es allí donde ...?"

"Sí," Ichigo golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio y gimió, "Lo es. Solo por favor, no dejes que sea Orihime o Tatsuki…"

Ichigo no tenía nada contra Orihime o Tatsuki. De hecho, hubiera sido un buen cambio de ritmo tener a alguien de Karakura Town aquí. Al menos, él podría hablar normalmente con alguien sin tener que contener la mayoría de lo que sabía. La razón por la que no los quería aquí era simple: sabía que una mierda seria iba a caer pronto. Llámalo instinto o intuición, pero Ichigo pudo sentir que su lucha contra Satsuki era solo el comienzo. Muy pronto algo importante iba a suceder y no quería que nadie a quien le importara quedara atrapado en la mira. Sus amigos eran fuertes, pero Satsuki y su Elite Four eran más fuertes.

El ojo derecho de Gamagori comenzó a temblar cuando Ichigo y Ryuko ignoraron flagrantemente su regla y continuaron hablando. Apretando su puño para evitar administrar su merecido castigo, Gamagori se recordó a sí mismo que habría tiempo para el castigo más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría lo mejor que podía: "Por favor, dale una bienvenida completa a la Academia Honnouji a tu nuevo compañero de estudios".

Cuando vio que todos lo miraban con incredulidad, Gamagori doblaba su tamaño y gritaba: "¡Digo que sea entusiasta y aplauda!"

Después de un breve período de aplaudidas temerosas, Gamagori se calmó y se volvió hacia la puerta, "Por favor, entre y preséntese a sus nuevos colegas".

Hubo unos segundos después de que Gamagori instara a que no pasara nada, pero finalmente una chica entró en el aula. Con la cabeza colgada hacia abajo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, parecía el epítome de tímido y manso.

"Oh, maldita sea", Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de pensar lógicamente. No había razón alguna para que ella estuviera aquí. Quería culpar a Kisuke por haberle tirado un truco como este, pero estaba muerto, o pronto lo será cuando Ichigo lo encuentre. Yoruichi no tendría el conocimiento político o burocrático para inscribir a un estudiante y Tessai estaba mucho más interesada en buscar a Kisuke. Solo había un hombre en la Tierra que haría un truco como este y esperaría que Ichigo cayera justo en eso ...

"Hola", Ururu se inclinó respetuosamente a la clase, sus coletas gemelas se movían caóticamente mientras lo hacía. Pocos meses después de la derrota de Aizen, había dejado de lado sus característicos pigtails para una apariencia más natural de cabello liso. Sin Jinta alrededor para jalarlos y molestarla, Ururu podría volver al peinado que ella prefería, "Mi nombre es Ururu Tsumugiya. Estoy ansioso por pasar el año escolar con todos ustedes".

Ururu miró alrededor del aula y, notando el cabello naranja de Ichigo, sonrió suavemente y saludó, "Hola Ichigo".

"Por favor", le rogó Ichigo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, haciendo que Ryuko, Aikuro e incluso Gamagori se volvieran hacia él, "Alguien simplemente me mata".

xxx

Vestido con una simple túnica blanca, Satsuki miró a la luchadora Kamui clavada en la pared frente a ella detrás de una lámina de vidrio grueso enojada.

"¿Qué pudo haber causado tal evento?"

Iori Shiro dejó de leer la copia impresa de los datos y se dirigió a Satsuki, "Tendrás que ser más específica, Lady Satsuki".

Los ojos de Satsuki se estrecharon cuando Junketsu la miró con ojos inyectados en sangre y trató de liberarse de su confinamiento, "Junketsu debería haber estado bajo mi pulgar sin ninguna dificultad. Después de someter su naturaleza animal, no debería haber ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera haber superado mi voluntad."

Por mucho que quisiera decirle a Satsuki que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Iori no era alguien que cubriera la verdad para salvar su propio trasero. Si tuviera que dar malas noticias que pudieran causarle daño, Iori lo haría sin un solo arrepentimiento. Suspirando con nostalgia, comenzó a explicar lo que encontró, "Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Si bien su fuerza de voluntad es mayor que la de la mayoría de la humanidad, Junketsu tiene una mente propia".

"Estoy muy consciente de eso," Satsuki se sentó, sus ojos nunca abandonaron Junketsu, "Lo que quiero saber es qué sucedió exactamente para que Junketsu escapara de mi control".

"Nunca estuvo bajo tu control," le informó Iori sin rodeos, el ceño perpetuo en su rostro se profundizó cuando Satsuki se giró para mirarlo. Sabiendo que ella quería que él le explicara su razonamiento, él continuó: "Usted dijo que tuvo que obligar a Junketsu a obedecerle por pura fuerza de voluntad, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, es seguro suponer que nunca estuvo realmente bajo control, tu control. Durante tu lucha contra Ryuko Matoi y luego Ichigo Kurosaki, tu fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para mantener a Junketsu en línea. Sin embargo ... "

Iori se calló y sacó el único video de su lucha contra Ichigo Kurosaki. Mientras Satsuki lo veía igualar su golpe por golpe, ella no pudo evitar admirar su fuerza y convicción. Para no solo intervenir para evitar que ella terminara con Matoi, sino también para luchar contra ella con su vida en la línea, se requería dedicación que pocos, además de ella, tenían. Iori notó que Satsuki observaba el clip y tosió suavemente para llamar su atención. "Como puedes ver claramente, Ichigo Kurosaki te empujó más allá de lo que esperabas enfrentar. Tu batalla contra Ryuko Matoi requería tan poco de tu poder que no necesitabas enfócate en la pelea, permitiéndote mantener a Junketsu bajo control. Una vez que Ichigo Kurosaki intervino y comenzó a hacer coincidir tu movimiento por movimiento, comenzaste a acceder cada vez más al poder de Junketsu para mantenerse al día. Eventualmente ... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás sugiriendo es que Ichigo Kurosaki me empujó más allá de mis límites?" Satsuki preguntó retóricamente. Recostándose en la silla y cerrando los ojos, Satsuki se dio cuenta de que eso tenía mucho sentido. Nada más podría explicar por qué Junketsu se volvió loco, "¿Hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?"

"No en este momento", Iori lamentó haber informado a Satsuki, "Mis habilidades podrían ser suficientes para crear uniformes Goku, pero modificar un Kamui está muy lejos de mi alcance. Si realmente estás dispuesto a hacer esto, hay una persona que podrías ..."

"No termines esa frase," advirtió Satsuki a Iori, un indicio de veneno evidente en su voz. No importa cuál sea el caso, ella nunca iba a llamar a su en busca de ayuda. Mientras meditaba qué hacer, los ojos de Satsuki se agrandaron cuando una idea la golpeó.

"Iori, ¿hay alguna indicación de que el Mugetsu de Ichigo Kurosaki haya sido encargado por Revocs o alguien asociado con mi madre?"

"Hice que Inumuta lo investigara tan pronto como se descubrió que tenía un Kamui. Por lo que podemos decir, Revocs está tan determinado a encontrar al creador de Mugetsu como tú".

"Ya veo ..." Satsuki vio dos caminos delante de ella, los cuales involucraban elecciones que no quería hacer. Por un lado, simplemente podría obligar a Junketsu a someterse usando cada vez más fuerza de voluntad y tenacidad mental. Si bien esa sería su elección nominal, el inconveniente era que se vería obligada a luchar en dos frentes, uno contra Junketsu y el otro contra su oponente. La otra opción sería pedir ayuda a Ichigo Kurosaki, pero eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Sin una pizca de duda en su mente, Satsuki sabía que la posibilidad de que Ichigo la ayudara era casi igual a la que Nui Harime le había dado voluntariamente su hoja de tijera púrpura a Matoi y le había permitido matarla.

"Desafortunadamente, nuestras opciones sobre cómo lidiar con este problema están limitadas en este momento", Satsuki cruzó los dedos frente a su cara mientras miraba a Junketsu, "Continúa trabajando para mejorar los uniformes de Goku, Iori, y elimina cualquier defecto o debilidades que pueda encontrar. Puedo controlar Junketsu para el futuro inmediato sin ningún problema ".

"¿Qué pasa con Ichigo Kurosaki?" Preguntó Iori.Cuando un fuerte sonido de rasgadura rompió el aire, Iori y Satsuki vieron que Junketsu había logrado liberar una manga y estaba en el proceso de escapar. Sin siquiera dudar, se golpeó la muñeca y sujetó el Kamui con varios alfileres de costura grandes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki no hará nada", sonrió Satsuki, "A pesar de que cultiva la imagen de un punk o delincuente, es mucho más complejo de lo que parece. Mientras no me mueva contra Ryuko Matoi o cualquiera de sus amigos, él no levantará un dedo para pelear conmigo ".

Satsuki había cerrado los ojos para pensar cuando un pitido interrumpió la paz y la tranquilidad que ella estaba tratando de cultivar. Sin abrir los ojos, alcanzó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo del pecho de su bata, "¿Qué es Inumuta?"

Iori no sabía lo que le dijeron a Satsuki, pero no pudo haber sido una buena noticia. Vio como la expresión en su rostro cambió de molestia a confusión antes de finalmente cambiar a ira.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?"Preguntó, su tono exigiendo una respuesta. Iori no pudo escuchar cuál fue la respuesta que recibió, pero no debe haber sido la que quería, "Muy bien, entonces, reúne a los demás".

Cerrando el teléfono, Satsuki miró el dispositivo en silencio, haciendo que Iori preguntara: "¿Hay algún problema, Lady Satsuki?"

"Apareció un nuevo estudiante esta mañana", respondió Satsuki mientras caminaba hacia el Junketsu atrapado, "Inumuta pudo determinar que se registró hace solo dos días, lo cual es imposible sin mi consentimiento expreso".

"¿Crees que es una espía?"

"O peor," dijo Satsuki sin rodeos mientras se preparaba para liberar a Junketsu y forzarlo bajo su voluntad una vez más.

 _xxx_

Ichigo estaba tratando de disfrutar de su almuerzo y tal vez tener un momento de paz en la Academia Honnouji, pero parecía que los destinos estaban conspirando contra él. Acosando a él, visiblemente molesto, estaba Ryuko. Se detuvo justo delante de él, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro igual al suyo, ella se burló de su intento de evitar el contacto visual.

"¿Cuál es la gran idea de esta chica?" Ryuko exigió una respuesta de Ichigo. Durante la última hora, había estado evitando la pregunta como si fuera la plaga. A pesar de la evidencia de que la conocía, Ururu incluso lo saludó con la mano, Ichigo se negó a decir una palabra sobre el tema. Tan pronto como la clase terminó, Ichigo salió corriendo a través de la puerta tan rápido que Mako, quien había estado en su camino, había sido dejado atrás dando vueltas vertiginosamente.

"No es nada", Ichigo 'tsked' y miró hacia otro lado, "Simplemente deja el tema ya".

"¡No!"Ryuko discutió y se cruzó de brazos. Ella iba a obtener respuestas si mataba a Ichigo, "¡No hasta que expliques cómo conoces a Ururu!"

"Si tienes tanta curiosidad, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?" Ichigo discutió. Tratando de ponerse de pie, descubrió duramente a Ryuko bloqueando su camino.

"No crees que lo haya intentado," Ryuko puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sentada en una de las cadenas decorativas que rodeaban parte de la Academia de Honnouji, Ururu estaba felizmente comiendo su almuerzo. "He intentado hablar con ella, pero cada vez que lo hago ella solo me da una respuesta de una o dos palabras y luego me ignora complicada. "

Ichigo suspiró y miró al cielo, "Es complicado".

"Ichigo?"

Ryuko estuvo a punto de saltar al aire cuando Ururu, quien hasta hace un momento estaba sentada y comiendo su almuerzo a más de cien pies de distancia, le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Dándose la vuelta, completamente conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar, Ryuko notó que Ururu estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

"¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?"

" **_Ryuko_** ..." El ojo de Senketsu estaba temblando por alguna razón, " ** _Su mano estaba helada. A menos que quieras usar un Kamui congelado, no dejes que ella te toque de nuevo_** ".

"Tranquilízate", Ichigo regañó a Senketsu, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la elección específica de palabras de Kamui. Mugetsu había dicho casi esas palabras exactas esa noche cuando esa chica espeluznante lo había tocado. Ichigo estaba dispuesto a asumir que era solo una coincidencia, pero no iba a ignorarlo. Volviéndose a Ururu, que había estado esperando pacientemente a que se dirigiera a ella, le preguntó con calma: "¿Qué es Ururu?"

"Umm ... espera un segundo," Ururu metió la mano en su uniforme, haciendo que tanto Ichigo como Ryuko se taparan los ojos. Cuando quedó claro que Ururu simplemente estaba tratando de alcanzar algo y no trataba de desvestirse, vacilante retiraron sus manos para encontrar a Ururu sosteniendo una carta en su mano. Tomando la carta de ella, Ichigo la miró confundida.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Tu padre dijo que te diera esto", Ururu respondió suavemente: "También dijo que no aceptara un no por respuesta".

"¿Esa vieja cabra me envió una carta?" Ichigo estaba interesado en lo que su padre podría haber tenido tiempo de escribir, pero en general estaba molesto. Deja que Isshin se involucre en su vida escolar. Abriendo la carta, Ichigo comenzó a leerla, sin darse cuenta de que Ryuko la leía sutilmente por encima del hombro.

 _Ichigo, si estás leyendo esta carta, sin duda ya sabes que hice inscribir a Ururu en la Academia Honnouji. Antes de enojarse o enojarse, sepa que es solo por su seguridad y protección. Quiero decir, entrar en una pelea dentro de la primera semana de clases? Eso es embarazoso no solo para ti, sino también para todos los Kurosaki. Tu falta de respeto por las normas y morales sociales será mi muerte, por lo que decidí que Ururu fuera a Honnouji. Ella realmente no encajaba bien en Karakura High School, así que pensé que sería bueno para ella poder comenzar de nuevo en una escuela donde podría conocer gente más como ella. Vigilala, Ichigo, y no olvides que siempre te estoy mirando. No hagas nada estúpido_.

"¡Ese bastardo!" Ichigo se hirió. Justo antes de arrugar la carta, notó algo escrito en la parte de atrás, "¿Qué diablos es esto, un PS?"

 _PD: No olvides cuidarte la espalda, Ichigo. Un viejo asociado mío sin duda se ha interesado en ti y, sabiéndolos, no es algo bueno. Entonces, en lugar de darte consejos sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer, solo voy a poner mi fe en ti. No lo arruines. Después de todo, no es que el destino del mundo esté sobre tus hombros ni nada. Oh! Y no olvides buscar una novia. No quiero seguir poniendo excusas sobre tu orientación sexual como lo hago con Uryu._

 _~ Isshin Kurosaki, # 1 papá_

"Incluso cuando le da un buen consejo, aún se las arregla para sonar como un completo imbécil", Ichigo gruñó y se volvió hacia Ururu, "¿Entonces mi padre le dijo algo?"

"Sí", Ururu miró a un lado antes de continuar. "Dijo que aunque debería pasar un rato divertido y disfrutar el año escolar, también debería protegerte. No te enojes, Ichigo, pero tu padre dijo usted era un villano no bueno que podría necesitar ayuda para enderezar su vida".

"Maldito sea, bastardo", Ichigo maldijo y, al darse cuenta de que Ururu parecía molesto, suspiró y dijo: "No estoy enojado contigo, Ururu. Esa vieja cabra siempre está arrastrando a la gente en su negocio".

"¡Ryuko! ¡Ichigo! ¡Nueva chica!"

Ichigo y Ryuko se giraron para encontrar a Mako Mankanshoku corriendo hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella habría estado saludándolos frenéticamente si no fuera por el hecho de que Shinjiro Nagita estaba montando sobre sus hombros y riéndose.

"Salutaciones Ichigo y Ryuko!" Shinjiro los saludó con la mano, "¿Estás disfrutando este hermoso día de otoño?"

"Shinjiro y Mako juntos ..." Ryuko dijo en seco y miró a Ichigo, que tenía una expresión similar, "¿Cómo es que él es tu amigo otra vez?"

"No lo sé", Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con frustración, "Tengo más curiosidad por saber dónde estaba ayer. En un momento me pegó y al siguiente se fue. Es muy molesto".

"¡No seas malo con Shinjiro!" Mako se puso de rodillas entre Ryuko e Ichigo, "¡Él está haciendo el mejor trabajo posible dadas sus limitaciones!" Haciendo un movimiento de mecanografía y luciendo un visor claro, Mako continuó diciendo: "¡Informar no es fácil! ¡Se necesita tiempo y dedicación! ¡Lo que la gente normal no tiene en abundancia! ¡Eso hace de Shinjiro un superhéroe!"

Cuando Mako adoptó una postura familiar, Ryuko intentó detenerla antes de que su perorata alcanzara la masa crítica, "Mako, no creo que entiendas de qué estamos hablando".

"Ella no lo hace, pero ciertamente lo hago!" Para el horror colectivo de Ichigo y Ryuko, Shinjiro se había unido al soliloquio de Mako. Extendiendo su libreta y lápiz, una brillante luz púrpura que brillaba detrás de él, continuó: "La tarea de un reportero en la vida es ir a donde está la historia, no a donde sea seguro. Aunque puedes haber pensado que te estaba abandonando durante tu batalla épica contra Satsuki Kiryuin, ¡en realidad estaba metido en una historia! Shinjiro hizo un movimiento para esconderse debajo de una caja de cartón que apareció al azar, "¡Ahí estaba yo, escondiéndome de la Comisión Disciplinaria cuando intentaban silenciarme cuando me topé con una visión desconcertante! Caminando junto a mí estaba una mujer que llevaba un arma púrpura de forma extraña. . "

"¡Qué!" Ryuko lo agarró y comenzó a sacudirlo frenéticamente, "¿Qué viste?"

Liberándose del agarre de Ryuko, Shinjiro tosió y continuó, tomándose un momento para recordar dónde lo había dejado, "Ahí estaba, escondido debajo de una caja de cartón como una especie de espía, cuando una mujer con una espada púrpura pasó caminando. No podía ver su cara, noté que llevaba unas botas de traje completamente blancas que subían a sus muslos.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko gruñó y golpeó su puño contra la mesa, "¡Sabía que fue ella quien mató a mi papá!"

" **_Esto es terriblemente conveniente, Ichigo_** ," advirtió Mugetsu.

"Si lo se."Era sospechoso como el infierno que Shinjiro se encontraría con alguien con una hoja de tijera púrpura, pero también culparía a alguien que solo podía ser Satsuki. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, Ichigo no podía ver cuál era su ángulo. Shinjiro podría ser un espía de Satsuki y simplemente estaba tratando de llevar Ryuko mal camino o tal vez en realidad no ver a la mujer. Ichigo se inclinaba hacia el primero.

"¡Oh!"Mako se quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de Ururu. Tomando las manos de la niña y sujetándolas contra su pecho, Mako miró a Ichigo con asombro: "Ichigo, no sabía que conocías al nuevo estudiante. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo Ururu?"

"¿Amigo?" Ururu dejó que la pregunta de Mako se hundiera profundamente antes de asentir, "Sí. Lo haría".

"¡Hurra!" Mako saltó al aire con alegría, "Mako Mankanshoku ha hecho su cuarta amiga en dos semanas. ¡Una nueva y mejor marca personal!"

"Ichigo", Ururu soltó las manos de Mako y se volvió hacia él. "Tu papá me dijo que sería bueno si te entrenara. ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?"

Si Ryuko adivinara cuál sería la reacción de Ichigo ante la pregunta perfectamente inocua de Ururu, ella habría adivinado algo en el sentido de rechazar cortésmente la oferta de Ururu. Ella, y nadie más, esperaba que Ichigo retrocediera con miedo.

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!" Ichigo gritó mientras se alejaba de Ururu, "¡No hay manera en el infierno de que vaya a pelear contigo otra vez!"

"¿De Verdad?" Ururu parecía abatido, "Pero me traje mi equipo de seguridad".

"¡Eso no significa nada!"Ichigo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente a Ururu. Ryuko, quien estaba confundido acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, notó que Ururu no parecía estar demasiado molesto por la negación desenfrenada de Ichigo, "No me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste la última vez, ¿o te llamo Little Miss Muffet? ¡Casi me matas con tu monstruosa fuerza!

"¿Casi te mató?" Ryuko ahora estaba seriamente confundido. No había forma de que Ururu, que parecía lo suficientemente delicado como para soplar con una brisa fuerte, fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para golpear a Ichigo. Rascándose la mejilla y mirando sospechosamente a Ururu, ella le preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que no estás inventando esto? Ururu no parece que ella pueda herir a nadie".

"Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco", informó Ururu a Ryuko antes de dar un pequeño puñetazo acompañado de un lindo gruñido.

"Nuh uh!" Mako cruzó los brazos delante de su cuerpo antes de acercarse y abrazar a Ururu. "¡No hay forma de que Ururu sea una máquina de matar monstruosa! Ichigo solo tiene miedo de pelear con una chica. ¿No es así, Shinjiro? ¿Shinjiro?"

Desde que se dio cuenta de ella, Shinjiro había estado mirando a Ururu, mirando como si estuviera tratando de reconocerla desde algún lugar. Cuando notó que Mako lo llamaba, parpadeó y cambió su enfoque, "Oh, lo siento, Mako. ¡Estaba tan fascinado por Ururu que perdí la noción del tiempo!"

"¡Está bien!" Mako asintió y apretó su puño, "¡Ururu también me fascinó!"

Ichigo miró hacia atrás y adelante antes de decirle a Mako: "Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa" enterrado ".

"Yo también", defendió Mako con vehemencia, "¡Significa que no es engañado en un crimen por un policía!"

"Eso es una trampa, Mako," corrigió Ryuko. Ella no podía entender cómo Mako podía confundir esas dos palabras, "De todos modos, no creo ..."

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, Ichigo Kurosaki, y mucho antes de lo que esperaba".

"Satsuki Kiryuin ..." Ryuko se enfureció cuando Satsuki, seguido de cerca por su Elite Four, caminó hacia ellos. Ignorando las multitudes de estudiantes que se escapan, inclinándose respectivamente o incluso haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, Ryuko se mantuvo firme desafiante: "No podías esperar nuestra revancha, ¿verdad?"

Haciendo caso omiso de Ryuko, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro cuando Ryuko se enfadó aún más, Satsuki se dirigió a Ichigo con más indiferencia: "Debo agradecerte por tu ayuda ayer".

"¿Agradeceme?" Ichigo nunca hubiera adivinado que esas palabras honrarían los labios de Satsuki, "¿Para qué?"

"Si no me hubieras peleado tan valientemente ayer, nunca hubiera podido descubrir dónde está mi limitación actual. Es debido a tus acciones que ahora sé cuánto puedo esforzarme y qué debo hacer para mejorar. No asumas que nuestra próxima pelea terminará con el mismo resultado ".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a pelear contigo otra vez?" Ichigo respondió, sorprendiéndose un poco en la expresión de Satsuki: "No tengo ninguna intención de volver a pelear contigo. ¡Ayer fue solo una cosa de una vez! Además, no creo que alguien como tú viniera hasta aquí solo para ofrecerme un simple agradecimiento. Si realmente quisieras hacer eso, podrías haber enviado a uno de tus secuaces con el mensaje ".

"¿A quién llamas secuaces?" Nonon Jakuzure chilló, pisándole fuerte el pie varias veces con ira. "¡Somos la Elite Four de Honnouji Academy! ¿Quién demonios crees que vas a degradarnos como tal? ¡Voy a patearte el culo, Strawberry!"

"¿Fresa?" Ichigo se burló de Jakuzure, "Mira quién está llamando a la tetera negra".

"¿Qué dijiste?" Jakuzure gritó: "¡Eso es! Voy a patearte -"

"No te preocupes, Jakuzure," Satsuki levantó su mano con calma y mientras Nonon detuvo lo que estaba diciendo, todavía estaba visiblemente enojada con Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki tiene un punto, después de todo. Mi propósito de venir aquí no era comprometerme en charla ideal ". En cuanto a Ururu, que había estado hablando con Mako durante los últimos minutos, entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Y quién se supone que eres?"

"Ururu Tsumugiya," Ururu se inclinó respetuosamente a Satsuki.

"De hecho ..." Los ojos de Satsuki se estrecharon antes de que ella chasqueara sus dedos, "Sanageyama".

"Correcto, correcto", Uzu Sanageyama se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello cuando dio un paso adelante. Alcanzando la espada de bambú atada a la parte trasera de su uniforme Goku, repasó el plan que Satsuki le había dicho minutos antes. Debía confrontar a Ururu y determinar quién era ella realmente. A Satsuki no le gustó el hecho de que Ururu se inscribiera sin su conocimiento. Ichigo Kurosaki era algo para lo que podía prepararse, dado que tenía tres semanas antes de que el año comenzara a aprobar planes y preparativos. Ella no tenía nada en Ururu y necesitaba más información. Ahí fue donde entró.

"Mira," suspiró Sanageyama. Tenía problemas para pelear con niñas pequeñas, aparte de Jakuzure, por supuesto. Di sobre él lo que quieras, pero Sanageyama no fue un matón. Investigando a Ururu con sus ojos entusiastas, buscando alguna señal de un arma o algo así, Sanageyama no pudo descubrir de qué se trataba Ururu que tanto le interesaba a Satsuki. Aún así, no pudo rechazar una orden directa: "Realmente no quiero pelear contigo, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y nos dices quién eres realmente?"

"¿Quién soy realmente?" Los ojos de Ururu se pusieron en blanco al reflexionar sobre la pregunta. Ella sabía quién era ella, e incluso se lo dijo, entonces, ¿por qué se lo preguntaban de nuevo? Ella no podía entender la pregunta, así que respondió lo más sinceramente posible: "Mi nombre es Ururu".

Sanageyama dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró a Satsuki. Cuando la vio sutilmente asentir, gimió y sacó su espada de bambú, "Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo de la manera más dura".

"¿Elegir a un nuevo estudiante solo porque conoce a Ichigo? Eso es bajo, incluso para ti, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko gruñó enojado y alcanzó el alfiler de su Seki Tekko. Incluso si acababa de conocer a Ururu, Ryuko no estaba dispuesto a simplemente sentarse y permitir que se lastimara.

" _Qué ingenuidad_ ", Satsuki no sabía si Ryuko era simplemente ignorante del mundo fuera de su venganza o simplemente ignorante en general. Por mucho que Ryuko la pinte como una líder despiadada y desalmada que con gusto sacrificaría a sus seguidores para ganar, en realidad no tenía la intención de que Sanageyama atacara a Ururu. Satsuki tenía sus sospechas acerca de quién era realmente Ururu, pero después de la debacle que involucró a Ichigo y su Kamui, del cual ella no tenía conocimiento hasta que él le expuso a Mugetsu, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer suposiciones.

Antes de que Ryuko pudiera sacar el alfiler y activar Senketsu, encontró un agarre firme alrededor de su muñeca que la detenía. Siguiendo el brazo y notando que era Ichigo, estaba a punto de discutir cuando notó una mirada familiar en sus ojos. Ella había visto la mirada antes, y solo podía significar que Ichigo sabía algo sobre Ururu que ella no sabía.

"No", advirtió, "Solo observa. Comprenderás cuán fuerte es Ururu en unos momentos".

"¡Prepárate para probar mi espada de bambú!" Sanageyama gritó mientras corría hacia Ururu. A pesar de su actitud brusca y aparentemente loca, Sanageyama no tenía intención de dañar a Ururu, además de unos pocos toques ligeros en su cuerpo. Había practicado el tiempo suficiente con su Blade Regalia para detener sus espadas de bambú a una pulgada de un objetivo. Esto significaba que podía mover su espada tan rápidamente que el ojo inexperto no podía seguirla solo para darle a su objetivo un ligero toque en la cabeza.

Sanageyama esperaba que sucedieran algunas cosas, desde que Ururu intentara esquivar su espada hasta recibir un golpe completo sin reaccionar. Él nunca en sus sueños más salvajes la anticipó simplemente levantándose y agarrando su hoja de bambú del aire en la palma de su mano.

Ururu miró la espada de bambú en su mano que Sanageyama estaba luchando por quitar de su agarre, "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

La manera tranquila en que Ururu le preguntó le molestaba mucho a Sanageyama. En ese momento supo que se había metido de cabeza contra un oponente mucho más fuerte que él. Antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan para liberar su espada de bambú, Ururu apretó suavemente su mano y la rompió en astillas de madera. Mientras Sanageyama intentaba racionalizar lo que acababa de suceder, Ururu levantó la mano y lo golpeó suavemente en la frente, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás por el suelo.

"¡Santo cielo!"Ryuko gritó en shock. Ella no fue la única que se sorprendió por la fuerza sobrehumana de Ururu. Satsuki y su Elite Four tenían una mentalidad similar, con la boca abierta de Gamagori y con Inumuta escribiendo frenéticamente en su PDA en un intento por encontrar una fuente lógica de la fortaleza de Ururu.

"Eso es Ururu para ti," Ichigo suspiró y se frotó la sien. Deja que Ururu complique su vida sin siquiera querer hacerlo. Solo esperaba que ella hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para no entrar en lo que denominó su "modo asesino" y pulverizar a Sanageyama en polvo.

"¿Cómo puede una chica así ser tan fuerte?" Ryuko, que no era liviana cuando se trataba de pelear, palideció en comparación con Ururu. Ignorando a Mako, quien todavía estaba fascinado por Ururu, y Shinjiro, que estaba observando la pelea casi religiosamente, notó que Ichigo ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. De hecho, parecía que había visto todo esto antes.

"Te dije que ella era fuerte", repitió en un tono medio aburrido, "No me creíste. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que detener a Ururu antes de que ella mate a Sanageyama".

Al otro lado del patio, levantándose del suelo, Sanageyama estaba empezando a pensar que atacar a Ururu era un error. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño e introvertido tener una fuerza tan fenomenal? No podía averiguar de dónde sacaba su poder y, para colmo, Ururu había destrozado su espada de bambú. Poniéndose de nuevo sobre sus pies, Sanageyama se estiró hacia el cuello de su uniforme de Goku. Satsuki pudo haberle ordenado que no usara su Blade Regalia, pero si no hacía algo, había muchas posibilidades de que Ururu lo matara.

"No quería tener que usar esto", murmuró, "Pero me dejaste no ..."

Sanageyama se encontró brutalmente y dolorosamente interrumpido cuando Ururu básicamente se teletransportó a más de cien pies y lo agarró por el cuello antes de levantarlo del suelo con una sola mano.

"Lo siento, pero eres una amenaza", le dijo Ururu a Sanageyama con tristeza mientras su mano apretaba más su garganta. Mientras Sanageyama luchaba por respirar y liberarse de su agarre, Ururu retiró su brazo izquierdo y apretó su puño. No quería tener que terminar la pelea de esta manera, pero Sanageyama la había atacado sin provocación. Dejarle irse sería peligroso a largo plazo, "Adiós".

"¡Basta, Ururu! ¡Déjalo ir!"

Ururu inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo, que estaba caminando hacia ella. Bajando un poco el puño, pero manteniendo a Sanageyama en alto en el aire, dijo, "Pero Ichigo ..."

"Sé que te atacó", dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella, "Pero sabes que no podría haberte lastimado incluso si lo hubiera intentado. Deja a Sanageyama".

"Ok ..." Ururu miró al suelo con tristeza. Ni siquiera había estado en la Academia Honnouji un día y ya lo habia estropeado todo. Quería dejar atrás lo que sucedió en Karakura High School, pero parecía que no importaba a dónde fuera, siempre decepcionaba a quienes la rodeaban. Soltando su agarre en el cuello de Sanageyama, permitiéndole caer al suelo en un montón sin aliento, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando Ururu sintió una mano acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No hay razón para llorar", Ichigo la consoló con dulzura, "Por supuesto, pateaste el culo de Sanageyama bastante mal, pero no creo que hayas hecho nada malo".

Ichigo tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Karin puede reprimir sus emociones y actuar como el único adulto en la familia, pero Yuzu siempre usaba sus emociones en sus mangas. A pesar de que Ururu podría tener una fuerza extraña y ser capaz de darle una patada en el culo, ella todavía era una niña de quince años.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que sabía que Ichigo no estaba enojada con ella, Ururu notó a Sanageyama en el suelo y comenzó a disculparse abundantemente, "Realmente lamento lo que te hice".

"Err ... yo ... uh ..." Sanageyama no sabía qué decir para ser honesto. En un momento, una chica le dio una patada en el culo y al siguiente ella se disculpó por darle una patada en el culo. Sanageyama estaba confundido como el infierno, por lo que dijo que lo único que se me ocurrió: "... No es un problema".

Ichigo se habría girado y se habría ido con Ururu en ese momento si no hubiera encontrado su camino bloqueado por Satsuki, quien estaba mirando alternativamente entre Ururu y él mismo.

"Eso fue impresionante, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki no sabía cómo logró que Ururu se detuviera, pero de alguna manera él tenía control sobre ella. Por un tiempo, Satsuki estuvo convencida de que tendría que intervenir para evitar que Ururu matara a Sanageyama, pero para su sorpresa e interés, Ichigo no solo pudo hacer que Ururu se detuviera sino que también se disculpara por sus acciones. Satsuki estaba cada vez más interesado en Ichigo Kurosaki, "Supongo que salvar la vida de Sanageyama me pone en deuda?"

"No, no es así", Ichigo miró hacia un lado y notó que Ryuko se dirigía hacia él, seguido de cerca por Mako y Shinjiro. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que explicar lo que acababa de suceder con más detalle de lo que le hubiera gustado: "Salvar la vida de alguien no debería exigir que se me pagara. Entré y detuve a Ururu antes de que ella pudiera herir gravemente a Sanageyama porque era lo correcto. No hay más que eso ".

Cuando comenzó a alejarse con Ururu, le preguntó: "¿Mi viejo te dijo algo más?"

"Uh eh", asintió Ururu mientras ella lo seguía de cerca, "Pero él dijo que no te dijera nada ya que arruinaría su gran plan".

Los hombros de Ichigo se desplomaron, "Por supuesto que ese bastardo diría algo así ..."

Satsuki observó a Ichigo irse con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Justo cuando ella pensó que estaba empezando a entender cómo pensaba Ichigo Kurosaki, él viene y demuestra que está equivocada. Cubriendo a Bakuzan de nuevo con su vaina, miró a Sanageyama, que estaba sentada en el suelo recuperando su fuerza.

"¿Aprendiste algo de tu derrota, Sanageyama?"

"Sí," Sanageyama asintió y se recostó sobre su espalda, "No vayas a pelear con niñas pequeñas a menos que quiera que me pateen el trasero. ¿Recibiste todo lo que necesitaba?"

"Sí. Su asistencia fue invaluable en la recopilación de datos sobre Ururu Tsumugiya, aunque debo disculparme. No esperaba que ella tuviera tanta fuerza o velocidad. Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría dado permiso para usar su Blade Regalia desde el principio de haber comenzando."

"Tengo una pregunta, Lady Satsuki," Todavía sobre su espalda, Sanageyama giró su cabeza hacia donde Ichigo estaba discutiendo con Ryuko Matoi sobre algo. Al ver a Ryuko levantar sus manos en el aire en señal de derrota, él preguntó: "Esa chica, Ururu, ¿es ella la que me advirtió?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No lo es, pero eso solo la hace más peligrosa. Ururu Tsumugiya es una variable muy peligrosa, incluso más que Ichigo Kurosaki o Matoi. Afortunadamente para nosotros, parece que no tiene ninguna inclinación a oponerse a nosotros. "

"Ella mira a Ichigo sin embargo," Sanageyama recordó lo fácil que Ichigo le había salvado la vida, "¿No podría él, ya sabes, ordenar que ella te atacara?"

"Si se algo sobre Ichigo", Satsuki sonrió suavemente y Sanageyama no se dio cuenta de que había omitido el apellido de Ichigo. "Es que él es honorable. Salvar tu vida demuestra que es alguien que no tira vidas. Si lo estuviera, simplemente habría retrocedido y permitido a Ururu terminar contigo".

"Sí," Sanageyama saltó del suelo con un gemido y sintió que varios de sus huesos crujían, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?"

"Por ahora no hacemos nada", Satsuki se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la academia. "Mañana es el último día. Necesito que ayudes a Gamagori a configurar los obstáculos atléticos. Con la inclusión de Ichigo y Matoi, creo que ' Necesitaré aumentar la dificultad del curso este año para eliminar a los débiles de los fuertes ".

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **URURU ENTRA A ESCENA. Y que mejor forma que, uno; patentado el trasero de unos tontos en la mañana, y dos; limpiar el piso con Sanageyama. Jaja, lo mejor que uno puede pedir para algo menos destructivo…. A quién engaño. Es mucha destrucción de una forma u otra.**

 **Ahora. Fue muy gracioso la reacción de Ichigo cuando Ururu le preguntó sobre el quererlo entrenar. Nadie de sus conocidos se esperaba esa reacción. Por otro lado. La presencia de Ururu será algo… como decirlo… revelador.**

 **Sólo deben esperar para que sepan a lo que me refiero. Bien, eso sería todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Disco Inferno

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 13: Disco Inferno

 _* Bueno, aquí está el Capítulo 13. Es posible que este capítulo sea un poco más largo que el anterior, lo cual es bueno. ¡He alcanzado más de 60,000 vistas! Es lo máximo que han alcanzado mis historias y ahora espero ganar 100.000._

 _* Para ser honesto, encontré que escribir las partes No-Tardas de este capítulo es increíblemente aburrido, por lo que condensé todo el Episodio 4 en este capítulo. Por supuesto, todo termina de manera bastante diferente que en Canon, ¡lo cual es bueno!_

 _* Al final de este capítulo encontrarás el primero de mis segmentos omake titulado "Cuentos Kamui". No esperes que nada de lo que se dice en ellos sea canon. Ellos están aquí solo para ser graciosos o para romper la cuarta pared. Eso es todo._

 _* También, echa un vistazo a **Kill el Kitsune** por The Swordslinger . Probablemente sea uno de los únicos buenos crossovers de Naruto / Kill la Kill en el sitio y te recomiendo que lo leas. No te decepcionará._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 13 - Disco Inferno**

Ichigo abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sintió como si hubiera ido diez rondas con Zaraki Kenpachi.

Levantándose de la cama, bostezó y miró por la ventana mientras recordaba lo que era tan especial que tuvo que levantarse antes del amanecer. Cuando Satsuki Kiryuin reunió a todos los estudiantes ayer por la tarde y anunció que hoy era el día sin tardanza, Ichigo pensó inmediatamente que estaba bromeando. Esa línea de pensamiento había terminado rápidamente cuando Gamagori dio un paso adelante y procedió a seguir instrucciones sobre dónde ir y cuándo estar allí.

"¿Qué diablos está mal con este lugar?" Ichigo gimió y se puso de pie. Quien haya pensado que era una gran idea tener No-Stars, de la que técnicamente era uno de ellos, correr a través de una carrera de obstáculos para tener la oportunidad de conseguir un Uniforme Goku de Una Estrella era una locura.

Mirando su reloj y viendo que eran casi las tres de la mañana, Ichigo refunfuñó y maldijo a Gamagori una vez más antes de pasar por un Mugetsu adormecido, una burbuja de mocos que se expandía y contraía cada pocos segundos desde debajo de su cuello y hacia su cocina.

Encendiendo las luces, los ojos de Ichigo se tomaron un momento para adaptarse al abrupto cambio en el brillo. Una vez que pudo ver, fue a tomar un tazón, pasando junto a un sonriente Nui Harime, que lo observaba con un solo ojo azul lleno de alegría. En su cansado estado mental, Ichigo tardó un momento, pero después de unos segundos reunió lo que acababa de ver. Girándose rápidamente hacia donde había visto a Nui, frunció el ceño cuando encontró el lugar donde había estado seguro de que ella estaba completamente vacía.

"Es muy temprano en la mañana para esta mierda", murmuró Ichigo. Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba si estaba viendo cosas que no estaban allí. Se encogió de hombros, abrió su refrigerador y sacó la caja de leche. Cuando se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de una patada, Ichigo atrapó por el rabillo del ojo a Nui Harime yaciendo sobre su refrigerador, sus piernas pateando sin rumbo en el aire y su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

Ichigo logró dar varios pasos antes de girar rápidamente y una vez más no notó nada fuera de lo común.

"Lo estoy perdiendo", Ichigo miró alrededor de su habitación, sus ojos enfocándose intensamente en las distintas sombras en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera explicar lo que estaba viendo. Después de más de un minuto de buscar infructuosamente a Nui, se dio por vencido y se sentó para, con suerte, disfrutar de su desayuno antes de irse a participar en el estúpido día sin fines de semana.

"¿Realmente necesitas participar en el día sin retraso?" Nui Harime preguntó desde el lado derecho de Ichigo: "Después de todo, no es como si Satsuki pudiera hacerte algo".

"Ryuko y Mako están allí, así que podría ir", respondió Ichigo antes de que su mente pudiera informarle que no debería haber nadie hablando con él. "No confío en ... Satsuki ... para ..."

Con su cuchara congelada en el aire, Ichigo giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a un sonriente Nui a unos centímetros de su cara, "¡ _Bonjour_ Ichigo!"

"¡Gah!" Ichigo se cayó de su silla. Desde el suelo, señaló a Nui, que lo observaba con diversión, y gritó: "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Dios mío, eres tonto!" Nui movió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras reflexionaba brevemente sobre la pregunta obvia de Ichigo: "¡Puedo ir a donde quiera y nadie puede detenerme!"

"Eso está bien", gruñó Ichigo mientras recuperaba la compostura. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente entrando a su habitación para hablar con él? Comenzó con Rukia justo después de que obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami, luego el resto de los shinigami y ahora tenía a esta chica de cabello rubio sonriéndole. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en su habitación esperando a que se despertara? Tanto su puerta como sus ventanas estaban cerradas, lo que significaba que ella había entrado sin tomar las formas obvias. De pie sobre sus pies, "Pero vete de mi habitación antes de que llame a la Comisión Disciplinaria ... No puedo creer que haya dicho eso".

"¿Por qué debería irme?" Nui se puso de puntillas y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar más de cerca a Ichigo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. "No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Además, esos palos en el barro nunca podrán hacerme nada. ¡Ya deberías saber eso, Ichigo! "

Por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario, la chica tenía razón. Tanto por su despliegue de fuerza la otra noche como por su habilidad para irrumpir en su habitación sin ser atrapado, estaba claro que ella no era alguien con quien joder. Decidiendo averiguar lo que ella quería, él suspiró y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué quieres conmigo?"

"No hay prisa por hablar", Nui se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de él. "Pero si debes saberlo, decidí venir a vigilarte. Vi que tu lucha contra Satsuki estaba muy impresionada. Simplemente _increible_ . ¡Pero basta de eso! Vine aquí para decirte que no fui el que atacó a Kisuke Urahara " .

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mientras Nui básicamente admitía haber conocido a Kisuke, "¿Cómo sabes sobre él?"

Nui sonrió y apoyó un puño en su mejilla. "Me preguntas tan estúpidamente, Ichigo, ¡pero me gusta que vayas directamente al grano! ¿Me parezco a alguien que puede derribar a un hombre adulto?"

"Sí."

"La vie est drôle!" Nui se deslizó hacia delante hasta que se inclinó a centímetros de la cara de Ichigo. "¡Eso es tan falso! Aunque soy fuerte, no podría haber matado a Kisuke Urahara. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilándote".

La sangre de Ichigo se congeló en sus venas, "¿Qué?"

Nui sonrió al ver que los engranajes en la cabeza de Ichigo encajaban en su lugar. Él era bastante inteligente, así que ella sabía que eventualmente descubriría lo que quería decir. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. Dándose palmadas en la espalda, hinchó las mejillas. "Ya te dije que somos familia, así que tiene sentido que te controle, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no podía acercarme demasiado, pero asegurarme de verte cuando estabas en la escuela, sal con tus amigos, caminando con tus hermanas a casa ... Lo he visto todo ".

"¡Pero eso te hace aún más interesante!" Nui continuó, ignorando la cara sorprendida de Ichigo. Levantando un solo dedo delante de sus labios, susurró: "Así que tal vez es hora de que me presente. Me llaman Nui Harime, pero mantengamos eso en secreto. Si la gente descubre que estoy aquí, entonces ' Tendré que empezar a matarlos para mantener a salvo mi secreto. No quieres que mueran algunos humanos, ¿verdad, Ichigo?

Ichigo fue a decir algo cuando la puerta de su dormitorio, por segunda vez en menos de una semana, fue arrancada de sus goznes. De pie en el marco humeante con su puño extendido fuera de su cuerpo, estaba Ururu Tsumugiya.

Ichigo miró a la chica de cabello negro confundida. ¿Cómo sabía ella que él estaba en problemas o, mejor aún, dónde vivía, "Ururu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Vestida con un uniforme estándar de No-Star, Ururu nunca apartó los ojos de Nui y respondió: "Sentí que estabas en peligro. Llegué tan pronto como pude".

"Eso es super imposible!" Nui sonrió amenazadoramente a Ururu, "No hay forma de que pudieras sentir que estaba aquí. Me aseguré de eso mucho antes de presentarme a Ichigo".

"Puedes decir lo que quieras", Ururu se colocó protectoramente frente a Ichigo y respondió: "Pero pude sentir algo mal con Ichigo".

"Espera solo un segundo", Ichigo calculó mentalmente a qué distancia del distrito residencial de una estrella donde se alojaba Ururu estaba su dormitorio. Llegando a una conclusión que no tenía mucho sentido, preguntó: "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para llegar tan rápido?"

"Por favor, no dudes de mis habilidades, Ichigo", le reprendió Ururu, lo que fue un giro extraño de los eventos para Ichigo provenientes de la chica usualmente mansa.

"¡No importa lo fuerte o rápido que seas!" Nui señaló alegremente, levantando una mano para cubrir su boca. Riéndose suavemente con su único ojo cerrado de alegría, avanzó para tocar a Ichigo y demostrar su punto: "Después de todo, ¡solo eres un mono desnudo! Ni siquiera puedes tocar ..."

Nui había visto exactamente once veces en la vida de Nui que se había quedado verdaderamente sorprendida por los acontecimientos y no solo por las emociones de la gente. Ser engañado por Isshin Matoi para tomar su Scissor Blade y perder un ojo en el proceso fue una de esas ocasiones. Otro fue Kisuke Urahara distrayéndola lo suficiente para que alguien tomara el Kamui en el que estaba trabajando de su tienda. El giro más impactante de los eventos fue en ese momento cuando ... ¡en realidad eso era una historia para otro momento! Lo importante es que lo que le estaba sucediendo actualmente elevaba ese total a doce.

"Qué extraño ..." Nui miró la mano que rodeaba su muñeca, confundida. Su mano, que estaba a centímetros del corazón de Ichigo, estaba firmemente sujeta al alcance de Ururu. Intentando liberarse, una hazaña bastante fácil para alguien como ella, Nui descubrió que seguía interesado en no poder hacerlo.

"Por favor, no toques a Ichigo", dijo Ururu con suavidad, pero Ichigo pudo detectar la amenaza en el tono de la tímida chica. "Si continúas intentando hacerlo, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad".

"Eso es tan lindo de tu parte!" Nui sonrió mientras intentaba liberar su brazo, esta vez con más fuerza, solo para encontrar que la mano de Ururu todavía sujetaba firmemente su brazo. ¡Que fascinante! Nui no sabía de quién era Ururu ni de dónde venía, pero después de los eventos de los últimos dos días, ella realmente quería saber más sobre ella, "Realmente puedes restringirme, aunque sea un poco. Qué fuerte es pero, eres humano de todos modos?

"Lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerte", respondió Ururu de manera uniforme, apretando la muñeca de Nui con suficiente presión para romper el fémur de una persona normal. Si ella estaba sintiendo algún dolor o incomodidad por la presión, el Gran Couturier era experto en ocultarlo.

"Detenerme tu dices?" Nui murmuró para sí misma mientras pensaba qué hacer. Siguiendo el camino fácil, sonrió y sacó la lengua. "¿Deténganme de hacer qué? No le he hecho nada a Ichigo. Todo lo que vine a hacer fue presentarme a mi primo. Si alguien debe ser detenido, debería hacerlo. Sé tú. No soy el que amenaza con matar a alguien ".

"Te equivocas", respondió Ururu con calma. Sin revelar ninguna indicación, su pierna se quebró mientras intentaba patear a Nui. El único ojo azul del Gran Couturier se ensanchó de sorpresa cuando el ataque se acercó a su cara antes de que ella se girara caricaturamente sobre la pierna de Ururu, liberándose en el proceso.

"¡Que divertido!" Nui retrocedió y aterrizó delicadamente sobre sus pies cerca de la entrada al dormitorio de Ichigo. Con la misma sonrisa cursi en su rostro como siempre, miró directamente a Ururu, "¡Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, espero poder aplastar todas y cada una de las esperanzas y sueños que tengas por interferir en mi conversación con Ichigo! ¡Adiós Ichigo! Tengo cosas que hacer, así que no seas un extraño! "

Ichigo observó mientras Nui salía de su habitación, sus risitas se desvanecían rápidamente mientras se iba. Esperando un momento antes de decidir moverse, corrió hacia la puerta y sacó la cabeza solo para encontrar el pasillo completamente desierto.

"¿A dónde diablos se fue?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Solo había un camino hacia su habitación, y ese era el ascensor en el otro extremo del pasillo. No había forma de que Nui Harime, o quienquiera que fuera esa chica, pudiera haber llegado al ascensor y haberse ido en los pocos segundos entre la salida de la habitación e Ichigo asomando la cabeza.

"Maldición," maldijo y se recostó en su habitación. Había algo extraño en la forma en que Nui Harime se movía y hablaba. La forma en que llamaba a Ururu un humano implicaba que Nui era cualquier cosa menos una. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que venir a la Academia Honnouji y complicar tanto su vida? Girándose para volver a entrar, Ichigo se detuvo y miró cuando vio a Ururu sentado en su mesa comiendo el tazón de cereal que había preparado para sí mismo. Cuando lo vio mirándola, Ururu murmuró una simple excusa con la boca aún llena de comida.

"Estaba hambriento."

"Sí, sí", Ichigo desestimó el comentario de Ururu y se fue a hacer otro tazón. Se sentó en la mesa frente a Ururu y le hizo la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que apareció, "¿Cómo supiste que Nui estaba aquí?"

Ururu bajó la cuchara que tenía en la mano antes de responder: "No lo sé. Recuerdo que me desperté y sentí que estaba en problemas".

"Hay algo raro en Nui", concordó Ichigo, "Por lo general, puedo tener una idea de los motivos o sentimientos de una persona, pero Nui no me dio nada. Es casi como si no tuviera una razón para hacer nada".

"No me gusta Ichigo", murmuró Ururu, "Aléjate de ella".

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces," Ichigo se recostó en su silla y suspiró. Alguien le decía que iba a pelear con Nui algún día, y en su nivel actual no estaba seguro de poder vencerla incluso con la ayuda de Mugetsu. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de fortalecerse, pero sin sus poderes espirituales no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Cuando surgió una idea, Ichigo se detuvo momentáneamente antes de preguntar: "Si se tratara de eso, ¿podrías derrotar a Nui?"

"No ... no sé", la mirada de Ururu se desvió cuando ella respondió: "No pude decir mucho de sus movimientos, pero ella estaba conteniendo gran parte de su fuerza".

"Eso es lo que pensé," Ichigo habría dicho más, pero se distrajo cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la distancia. Congelándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las diez y diez minutos. Maldiciéndose mientras se ponía de pie, Ichigo comenzó a correr frenéticamente por el dormitorio.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

"Ichigo ..."

"Oh hombre, todavía no me he lavado los dientes ni me he duchado o ..."

"Um ... Ichigo?"

"Eh?" Ichigo se volvió hacia Ururu, quien había estado llamando su nombre, "¿Qué es Ururu?"

"Um ..." Ururu apretó nerviosamente dos de sus dedos, "Puedo llevarte a la línea de salida en menos de cinco minutos".

"¿Puedes? ¡Eso es genial!" Ichigo, todavía vestido con un pijama y una camiseta blanca, comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación para recuperar a Mugetsu, "Solo déjame coger -"

Fue interrumpido cuando Ururu lo agarró y procedió a saltar por la ventana hacia el aire de la mañana en la ciudad de Honnou, pero no antes de girar y patear su puerta para volver a colocarla en su lugar. Durante el resto del día, los diversos alumnos de una y dos estrellas, aún dormidos en sus propias camas, dirían que tenían el mismo sueño de que alguien gritara de miedo.

 _xxx_

Sentada en el estuche de la guitarra que sostenía su Scissor Blade roja, Ryuko miró a Mako confundida mientras explicaba el concepto de Día sin retraso: "¿Día sin retraso? ¿Qué diablos es eso?"

Mako respiró hondo y abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando una nave con púas explotó desde detrás de algunas casas cercanas. Ryuko y Mako observaron asombrados mientras navegaba directamente sobre sus cabezas antes de estrellarse contra el suelo al otro lado de la calle. De pie, con los brazos cruzados frente a su enorme cofre y riéndose maniáticamente todo el tiempo, Ira Gamagori estaba completamente imperturbable mientras literalmente aplastaba a docenas de personas bajo sus pies.

"¡Noté que estás confundido por lo que está sucediendo, Ryuko Matoi! ¿Quieres que te de una pista?"

"Oh, eres tú, ese imbécil de la Élite Cuatro ..." Ryuko miró las dagas mientras Gamagori la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, "Bastardo Gamagori, ¿verdad?"

"¡Aguanta la lengua, Ryuko Matoi!" Gamagori gritó enojado cuando Ryuko se refirió a él por el insultante apodo de Ichigo Kurosaki, "¡Soy Ira Gamagori, presidente del comité disciplinario y miembro de los Cuatro Elite de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Harás bien en recordarlo!"

"Genial, ahora sé tu nombre", Ryuko bostezó en su mano. Nadie debería verse obligado a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana. "Entonces, ¿por qué no te saltas las presentaciones y ya explicas el día sin retraso?"

"Humph, muy bien entonces", Gamagori chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente uno de los estudiantes de One-Star que estaba en fila detrás de él le entregó a Gamagori un megáfono. Encendiéndose y enfrentando a Ryuko, comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que el cabello de Ryuko y Mako estaba siendo volado hacia atrás. "¡El último día es un evento que ocurre una vez al semestre aquí en la Academia Honnouji! Para combatir la marea creciente de holgazanería ¡Estudiantes de No-Star, el Comité Disciplinario genera varias sorpresas y obstáculos para ponerlo en forma! "

"Slackiness?" Ryuko se burló y puso sus manos en sus caderas, "Eso ni siquiera es una palabra real".

"¡Sí lo es!" Gamagori gritó indignado y le tendió un pequeño folleto marrón: "Si está impreso en la Guía Disciplinaria de la Academia Honnouji, ¡debe ser la verdad!"

"Usted escribió eso, ¿verdad?" Al recibir un gesto de afirmación de parte de Gamagori, Ryuko sonrió, "¿Entonces dices que no sabías que la holgura no era una palabra cuando la escribiste?"

"¡Suficiente!" Gamagori gritó al megáfono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que varios estudiantes cercanos quedaran impresionados. "¡No toleraré una calumnia como la de un vago como tú, Matoi! ¡Un arrebato más y serás expulsado de inmediato! ¿Lo tengo claro?"

"Como sea", Ryuko se sentó y saludó con desdén, "Solo sigue con eso".

Gamagori entrecerró los ojos. "A las 4 AM, las sirenas colocadas en los barrios marginales se activarán, lo que indica el inicio del Día Sin Retrasos. Todos los estudiantes No-Star deben evadir las diversas trampas que se han construido con toda la tecnología disponible a la Comisión Disciplinaria y llegue a la Academia Honnouji antes de que suene la primera campana del período a las 8:30 am. Si llegan tarde, son expulsados de inmediato. ¿Qué piensa usted de qué diablos está llorando, RYUKO MATOI? "

Al darse cuenta de que Ryuko estaba vestido con un pijama naranja muy ajustado y ceñido con un estampado de conejito blanco, Gamagori gritó: "¿Qué tipo de atuendo de holgazán estás usando?"

"¿Qué?" Ryuko miró hacia abajo e inmediatamente se sonrojó e intentó ocultarse a sí misma, "¡Mi Kamui está siendo lavada en este momento! ¡Se dejará caer en cualquier momento!"

"¡Excusas, excusas!" Gamagori declaró grandilocuente: "¡Todo lo que escucho de tu boca vaga son excusas, Ryuko Matoi! ¡Intentar ir a la escuela con un traje tan desaliñado es degradante para la mujer en todas partes, por no mencionar un insulto mortal a Lady Satsuki! ¡INICIACIÓN MORTAL!"

"¡Ah! ¿Es así?"

Gamagori dio un paso atrás en shock cuando Mako Mankanshoku aparentemente desapareció de donde estaba parada junto a Ryuko y reapareció frente a él. Mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de cómo ella hizo eso, Mako hinchó las mejillas y comenzó a explicar.

"¡A Ryuko no se le puede culpar por nada porque estuvo dormida hasta hace solo un par de minutos! Tiene sentido que alguien que duerme use pijamas. ¡Eso no debería ser algo de lo que reírse! ¡No te pones pijamas cuando ir a dormir, Gamagori?

Gamagori tosió nerviosamente: "Uh ... no, duermo desnudo".

Mako agitó un dedo ante un avergonzado Gamagori, "¡No deberías hacer eso! Si duermes a la ligera, estarás seguro de contraer todo tipo de enfermedades. Si te enfermaras, entonces ¿cómo podrías evitarlo? ¿Trabaja a tu máximo potencial en una emergencia, como una guerra, un impacto de meteoros o una invasión alienígena? ¡Por favor, asegúrate de llevar un pijama como una persona normal cuando duermes!

Gamagori miró al Mako, mucho más corto, "Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"¡Soy Mako Mankanshoku! ¡Mi par de pijamas favorito tiene un Monte Fuji, dos halcones y tres berenjenas impresas en ellos!"

"¿Dices que eres Mankanshoku? Me aseguraré de recordarlo en el futuro", Gamagori asintió sabiamente antes de volver su ira a Ryuko, "¡Matoi! Lo que llevas puesto ahora ya no me preocupa, pero ¿Crees que puedes llegar a la academia sin la ayuda de tu Kamui? "

"No lo sé." Ryuko refunfuñó sarcásticamente, "¿Crees que puedes hacer una pregunta sin sonar como un completo imbécil?"

Los ojos de Gamagori brillaron con una luz amarilla malévola, "¡Qué arrogancia! ¡Como miembro del Comité Disciplinario no toleraré tanta calumnia! Prepárate, Ryuko Matoi, para ... espera un segundo, ¿dónde está Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Incluso con la variedad de cabello de diferentes colores en la multitud de estudiantes No-Star, Gamagori no pudo encontrar la molesta cosecha de naranja. Esto no estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Lady Satsuki había dicho expresivamente que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía que participar en el Día No-Tardío. Su ausencia la pondría en peligro, y por su propio poder, los planes. Doblando sus brazos amenazadoramente, miró al retorcido Ryuko y le preguntó: "¿Por qué Ichigo Kurosaki no está aquí?"

"¿Qué soy yo, su guardián?" Ryuko bostezó y se rascó la mejilla, "¿Por qué te importa si Ichigo no está aquí? Pensé que estabas buscando una excusa para expulsarlo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki será expulsado, ¡no dudes en eso!" Gamagori apresuradamente se le ocurrió una excusa. Se sintió muy orgulloso de su imaginación mientras continuaba: "Pero ser expulsado en un asunto así es impropio de alguien como él. Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki sea expulsado, será una ocasión trascendental a manos de Lady Satsuki, con la asistencia de la Academia Honnouji en su totalidad! ¡Dile a Ichigo Kurosaki que llegue pronto! "

"¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?" Ryuko preguntó sarcásticamente mientras señalaba su pijama, "No tengo Senketsu y como un demonio tengo un teléfono celular".

Gamagori se salvó de tener que inventar otra excusa cuando captó el brillo de algo en el cielo. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la confusión, se llevó una mano a la frente, "Lo que en llamas azules ..."

Su comentario fue interrumpido cuando algo voló hacia abajo y se estrelló en el suelo justo enfrente de la nave en la que estaba, haciendo que Gamagori se tambalee mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Cuando el humo se disipó, Ururu salió tranquilamente y lo saludó: "Ururu Tsumugiya, informándose para el deber".

"Oh dios ..." Ichigo sostuvo su cabeza mientras salía del cráter. Con el mundo dando vueltas alrededor de él, todo lo que quería hacer era volver a la cama, "Nota personal: no aceptes la oferta de Ururu para que te ayude nunca más".

"Ichigo Kurosaki ..." Gamagori miró al joven de cabello naranja con lo que no podía confundirse con nada más que satisfacción, "Llegaste justo a tiempo para el comienzo del Día Sin retraso. Estaba empezando a pensar que estabas demasiado asustado para mostrar tu cara. Ahora entonces, déjanos ... ¿dónde está tu Kamui?

Ichigo miró su atuendo antes de señalar con el pulgar a un ururu ajeno. "Puedes culparla por esto. Ella me arrastró fuera de mi habitación antes de que pudiera vestirme. ¿Por qué razón querría salir en esta?"

Al igual que Ryuko había sido arrastrado fuera de la casa de Mako mientras se estaba limpiando a Senketsu, Ichigo se había visto obligado a asistir al Día No-Tardío sin la ayuda de Mugetsu, quien probablemente todavía estaba dormido en su habitación. Pero mientras Ryuko estaba vestida con un pijama de varios tamaños demasiado pequeños para ella, Ichigo llevaba una simple camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de chándal. Lo molesto era que podía sentir las diversas miradas de las alumnas que lo miraban. Tatsuki había logrado asustar a todas las chicas que tenían sus ojos en él en Karakura Town, pero Ichigo no estaba seguro de poder defenderse de los admiradores en la Academia Honnouji, especialmente cuando casi todas llevaban uniformes Goku que les otorgaban poderes sobrenaturales.

Al notar la mirada de Ryuko en él, que rápidamente se dirigió a la dirección opuesta, Ichigo le preguntó a Gamagori: "¿Te importa si vuelvo a la cama? Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer con mi tiempo, como dormir o limpiarme los dientes".

"Esa es una sugerencia interesante. Déjame considerar eso por un momento". Gamagori adoptó una actitud pensativa y comenzó a zumbar mientras tocaba el interruptor del detonador en su mano contra su mejilla. Después de aproximadamente un minuto, se detuvo, miró a Ichigo y presionó el botón, "¡NO ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD!"

Con tan solo presionar un botón, hubo una serie de explosiones cuando aparecieron rampas y escaleras con picos en toda la ciudad, "¡Más allá de la obra maestra más grande del Comité Disciplinario! ¡La Guardia Poderosa de la ciudad Honnou!"

"¡Increíble!" Mako miró con asombro cómo varias trampas y obstáculos aparecían frente a sus ojos, "¡Es como si toda la ciudad se convirtiera en un parque de diversiones! ¡Nunca antes había visto algo tan increíble! ¡Ciertamente es el mejor día del último semestre! ¡Ah! "

Mako miró su reloj con temor: "No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que comience nuestra primera clase. ¡Tenemos que movernos!"

Ryuko parpadeó una vez antes de que una sonrisa de suficiencia adornara su rostro, "A la gente aquí realmente le gusta escucharse hablar. ¿Estás lista para este Ichigo?"

"No".

"Eh?"

"Esto es completamente estúpido", declaró Ichigo y enfatizó su punto señalando a Gamagori, "¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría que alguien tan demente como este bastardo cree un curso mortal?"

"¡Pero tenemos que hacer esto, Ichigo!" Mako lloró y señaló su reloj. Cuando Ichigo miró el reloj, su ojo comenzó a temblar porque en lugar de un reloj real, solo había un Mako miniatura con sus brazos girando en círculos, "Si no participas, serás expulsado y tendrás que irte. ¡De vuelta a Karakura Town y tu vida normal! "

No podría ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? Ichigo lo pensó por un momento, que fue más largo de lo que pensó que tomaría, antes de decidir quedarse. Si bien él hubiera tomado la opción de ser expulsado si eso significara regresar a Karakura Town y alejarse de toda esta locura, no lo puso más allá de Satsuki Kiryuin para inventar una excusa para que permaneciera en la Academia Honnouji. Luego estaba Nui Harime. Ichigo no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero él no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Si esa chica podía entrar en su dormitorio cerrado sin ser detectada, entonces era razonable que pudiera rastrearlo a Karakura Town.

"¡Ah, maldita sea! Bien". Ichigo frunció el ceño y miró a Gamagori, "Estoy listo para esta estupidez cuando lo estés tú , Gamagori bastardo".

"¡Está bien!" Ryuko gritó de acuerdo, apuntando su Scissor Blade roja a Gamagori, "¡Estas trampas no nos van a frenar en absoluto!"

"¡Como desées!" Gamagori gritó y pisó el pie. Un día iba a conseguir que Ichigo Kurosaki se dirigiera a él con el debido respeto: "¡Todos los estudiantes comienzan a ir al trabajo! ¡Adelante, marcha!"

Ichigo y Ryuko fueron los dos primeros en salir. Ichigo logró ponerse al frente de la manada saltando sobre la multitud y caminando de cabeza en cabeza hasta que llegó al frente, mientras que Ryuko usó su Hoja de tijera como un ariete improvisado y simplemente apartó a los estudiantes.

"¡Ichigo! ¡No podemos separarnos de Mako y Ururu!"

"Lo sé," Ichigo miró por encima del hombro y vio a Ururu y Mako en el frente de la manada de estudiantes No-Star. Mientras que Mako parecía estar corriendo por su vida y estaba tan agotada como debería, Ururu parecía no estar haciendo nada más que un trabajo ligero, "Pero Mako está con Ururu, por lo que estará a salvo".

"Deberíamos reducir la velocidad", sugirió Ryuko entre respiraciones, "Y déjalos alcanzar".

De vuelta en la línea de meta, Ira Gamagori escuchó la sugerencia de Ryuko y sonrió con malicia cuando presionó un botón especial llamado "En caso de trabajo en equipo con el protagonista", "¡No si tengo algo que decir al respecto, Matoi!"

Justo cuando Ichigo y Ryuko atravesaron el primer punto de control, una gran puerta se derrumbó, lo que provocó que los estudiantes que estaban al frente del paquete se estrellaran cómicamente. Cuando Mako vio que se activaba la trampa, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, pero se sorprendió cuando Ururu la agarró de la mano y saltó de la multitud de estudiantes a una calle lateral.

"¿Estoy a salvo?" Mako sintió alrededor de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar, antes de que gritara alegremente: "¡Estoy a salvo! ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida!"

"No lo menciones", dijo Ururu con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Pero debemos seguir moviéndonos. No queremos llegar tarde después de todo".

"¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón!" Mako gritó y comenzó a correr por un gran tramo de escaleras, agachándose y dando vueltas alrededor de hojas de sierra gigantes. "¡Vamos Ururu! ¡Nada puede detener a un Mankanshoku cuando tienen sus ojos en el premio!"

 _xxx_

"Asegúrate de estar en tu mejor comportamiento, Uryu", advirtió Ryuken Ishida a su hijo mientras ajustaba su corbata por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Tomando una calada del cigarrillo en su mano, exhaló profundamente: "No quiero tener que decirte lo que sucederá si haces el ridículo".

"¿Quién crees que soy, Ichigo?" Uryu resopló y apartó la mirada de su padre y salió por el ascensor. Honestamente, había pensado que nunca regresaría a Revocs. Después de que logró robar las Fibras de Vida y dárselas a Kisuke Urahara, estaba seguro de que Revocs enviaría a alguien después de él, pero después de meses sin que sucediera nada, se volvió complaciente. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que Kisuke había sido atacado y ahora estaba desaparecido. "No sé por qué me trajiste contigo a una de tus reuniones de negocios si todo lo que vas a decir es cuánto voy a decepcionar. tú."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba hablando de mi reacción a tu comportamiento?" Ryuken miró a Uryu y, notando la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de su hijo, continuó: "Te estaba advirtiendo que te comportaras lo mejor posible, porque si no lo haces, Ragyo Kiryuin probablemente te matará".

"¿Qué?" Uryu pensó que su padre estaba bromeando.

"Ragyo no es una mujer con la que se pueda jugar", dijo Ryuken en un tono que alguien discute sobre el clima podría usar. "Ella es una mujer muy motivada que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para avanzar en sus objetivos. Incluso yo dudaría en confrontar después de ponerse de su lado malo. Para ponerlo en perspectiva, tome lo que sabe sobre la jerarquía de poder en la Sociedad de Almas y deséchelo. La única persona en la Tierra que podría detener a Ragyo después de que ella ponga sus ojos en algo lo que quiere es el padre de tu amigo Ichigo, e incluso eso es una apuesta en el mejor de los casos ".

Uryu no sabía qué decir. Había escuchado de Ichigo que su padre era un shinigami capaz de luchar de manera uniforme contra Aizen Sosuke, pero ¿qué tenía de especial eso? Cuando el ascensor sonó, señalando su llegada a su destino, Uryu fue a salir solo para encontrar que el brazo de su padre le estaba bloqueando el paso.

"Sigue mi ejemplo y no digas una palabra a menos que se te hable", advirtió Ryuken a su hijo. "A pesar de su apariencia, Ragyo no es alguien a quien subestimar, mucho menos debes subestimar al Gran Couturier si ella está en la reunión. Puede que no lo creas, pero como tu padre cuido tu bienestar. Ahora ven, hemos llegado ".

Los dos salieron del ascensor y fueron confrontados de inmediato por el secretario personal y asistente de Ragyo, Rei Hououmaru. La mujer de piel oscura miró a Ryuken antes de cambiar su mirada hacia Uryu.

"Buenas tardes, señor Ishida", Rei saludó cortésmente a Ryuken y le dio la mano, "Lady Ragyo la estaba esperando, pero no sabíamos que iba a hacer compañía".

"Este es mi hijo", respondió Ryuken tan estoicamente como Rei, "lo traje hoy para que pueda ganar experiencia en el campo de los negocios. Confío en que con el tema de la discusión de hoy no habrá problemas con mi decisión. "

"Por supuesto que no", Rei les hizo un gesto con el brazo para que la siguieran, "Su reunión con Lady Ragyo no contiene nada confidencial ni de propiedad. Estoy segura de que no le importará que su hijo observe la reunión".

"Gracias," Ryuken apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero cerca de la entrada a la oficina de Ragyo. Una cosa que había aprendido sobre sus diversas interacciones con la mujer que lo esperaba era que a ella no le gustaba que nadie fumara en su presencia, "Ven, Uryu. No debemos hacer esperar a Ragyo por más tiempo".

Cuando Rei abrió la puerta de la oficina de Ragyo, Uryu escuchó una voz suave y sedosa e inmediatamente comenzó a sudar con un sudor frío.

"Es bueno verte, Ryuken Ishida", Ragyo Kiryuin se dirigió al hombre de negocios con un tono tan cercano al respeto que ella nunca daría. Aunque para ella, Ryuken puede ser una humana normal, tenía que respetar la capacidad del hombre para dominar implacablemente la industria médica con la misma eficacia que la ropa. "Y veo que trajiste a tu hijo. ¿Qué provocó este desarrollo?"

"No creo que sea relevante para nuestra reunión", contestó con calma Ryuken. "Pero supongo que no estarás satisfecho hasta que recibas una respuesta. Traje a Uryu para que él pueda experimentar cómo hago negocios con mis clientes. Los libros son una cosa, pero en realidad experimentar el mundo en general hace más por la evolución personal ".

"De hecho, lo hace", Ragyo se volvió hacia Uryu, "Dime, hijo de Ryuken, ¿cómo encontraste la experiencia en Revocs? ¿Fue todo lo que esperabas y soñaste que sería?"

Al recordar lo que su padre le indicó que hiciera hace unos minutos, Uryu tosió y se ajustó las gafas. "Encontré que la experiencia fue muy esclarecedora. Aunque mi padre me permitió trabajar en la sucursal local de sus hospitales, fue completamente diferente trabajar en Revocs. Me complace que usted me haya permitido trabajar aquí durante tanto tiempo como lo hice ".

"Qué educado," Ragyo se sentó en su silla y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, "Y se portó muy bien. Si mi Satsuki fuera algo como tu hijo".

Ryuken miró alrededor de la oficina de Ragyo y notó que faltaba algo. Al principio no lo había golpeado, debido a la naturaleza voluble de lo que estaba buscando, pero ahora que tenía tiempo para pensarlo, era bastante obvio. El Gran Couturier no estaba a la vista. Si bien eso normalmente hubiera sido algo bueno, a Ryuken no le gustaba estar en la misma habitación que el Gran Couturier, su ausencia lo alarmó mucho. Ella había estado en cada una de sus reuniones con Ragyo, por lo que su ausencia no era una buena señal.

"Creo que eso es suficiente en nuestras vidas personales", dijo Ryuken en voz baja para llamar la atención de Raygo sin parecer grosero, "Vamos a los asuntos".

Ragyo le hizo un gesto a Ryuken para que tomara asiento. "Pero por supuesto. ¿Has leído mi propuesta?"

"Lo hice", asintió Ryuken, "Varias veces, de hecho".

"¿Y?"

"Antes de tomar una decisión, tengo una pregunta", Ryuken cruzó las manos delante de su boca, "¿Cuál será el costo de suministrar a mis hospitales ropa de marca Revocs?"

"Hasta el punto crucial del asunto, como siempre", Ragyo se rió entre dientes, y no era un sonido que Uryu quisiera escuchar por segunda vez, "Como jefe del Conglomerado Ishida, que controla la mayoría de los hospitales en Asia y Europa, Estoy preparado para influir en la vida de la mitad de la humanidad y beneficiarla. Deseo ser parte de eso de la manera que pueda. Por lo tanto, he decidido extenderle una oferta muy generosa. Cada médico, enfermera y miembro del personal de cada hospital recibirán los uniformes de Revocs, que repararán pequeñas roturas por sí mismos y repelerán la sangre y otros líquidos y materiales peligrosos. Todo esto será completamente gratuito ".

"¿Gratis?" Ryuken podría haber parecido compuesto, pero Uryu sabía que su padre estaba muy perturbado por algo. No era muy aparente; una leve contracción del dedo del hombre, pero fue suficiente para saber que algo estaba mal, "Gratis es un término tan amplio. Un hombre como yo no puede presumir que mi definición es la misma que la tuya. Por favor, explica lo que quieres decir".

Ragyo se reclinó en su silla, "Me refiero al costo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar?"

"Gratis para una persona puede no serlo para otra", Ryuken entrecerró los ojos y agitó la muñeca. "Vamos a discutir lo que sucedió durante su supuesta sociedad con Sears-Macys, que controlaba la totalidad del mercado de ropa estadounidense hasta que firmaron una sociedad con Revocs? En cuestión de meses, una serie de demandas y denunciantes derribaron a la compañía, dejando a su compañía en libertad de moverse y arrinconar al mercado, según el acuerdo que firmó ".

"Seguramente no pretendes dar a entender que tuve algo que ver con el rápido colapso de Sears-Macys?" Ragyo sonrió y puso sus dedos delante de su cara.

"Por supuesto que no", Ryuken negó con la cabeza. "Tal noción implicaría que posee habilidades que están mucho más allá de las de un humano. Simplemente estoy expresando preocupación por los casi dos millones de personas que trabajan en mis hospitales y clínicas que serían afectado por una decisión tan monumental ".

"Te aseguro Ryuken que mi oferta no es más que beneficiosa", los ojos de Ragyo miraron a Uryu, "Pero siento que tomaste tu decisión mucho antes de llegar".

"De hecho," Ryuken se rió entre dientes. "Su oferta es bastante generosa y podría ver los beneficios de tal acuerdo, pero me temo que tendré que rechazar su oferta. El costo actual de la vestimenta de mis hospitales no está ni cerca del punto donde sería necesario un cambio completo de marca, incluso si fuera gratis. Espero que tengas un buen día. Vamos, Uryu, nos vamos ".

Uryu no dijo nada mientras seguía a su padre. Al salir de la oficina de Ragyo, no pudo evitar pensar que le había dado la espalda a alguien listo y dispuesto a matarlo. La mirada que Rei Hououmaru les dio mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor no ayudó. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, separando a Uryu de las dos personas con las que no quería pelear, se volvió para preguntarle a su padre qué había pasado solo para que Ryuken hablara primero.

"Mantente en guardia, Uryu", los ojos de Ryuken se entrecerraron, "No podremos dejar ilesos a los Revoc".

Uryu pudo sentir algo mal, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ragyo no se toma bien el rechazo", Ryuken metió la mano en su traje y sacó varias agujas de coser, cada una de las cuales estaba adornada con el símbolo de Quincy, "No me mires así. Tus poderes Quincy no funcionarán en alguien como Ragyo o alguien como ella. Si queremos salir de ella con vida y con nuestras mentes intactas, tenemos que luchar a su nivel. Cuando se abran las puertas, la distraeré mientras corres hacia el auto. No intentes ayúdame. Puede que no conozca a Ragyo durante tanto tiempo como Isshin Kurosaki, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no tenía intención de permitirme irme sin importar cuál fuera mi respuesta a su propuesta ".

"¿Estas loco?" Uryu alzó la voz a su padre: "¡Soy casi tan fuerte como un capitán shinigami! Puedo ..."

"No hagas nada más que morir innecesariamente", lo interrumpió Ryuken con dureza. "Si lo que nos espera en el vestíbulo es lo que creo que es, a alguien del nivel de Zaraki Kenpachi le parecerá que por lo menos la ralentizará. No podrías hacer algo más que llamar su atención. Una vez que tenga su atención, ella lo matará fácil y dolorosamente. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer ".

"¿Qué nos espera?" Uryu quería respuestas a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer que su padre, un hombre cuya imagen estaba en el diccionario justo al lado de las palabras estoico y no emocional, sentir tanto pánico?

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Uryu y Ryuken notaron que el vestíbulo, que había estado lleno hasta el borde de los empleados y gerentes de Revocs, ahora estaba vacío. Vacío, por supuesto, para una persona parada en medio de la salida y frente a ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que tenía razón en cómo Ragyo se enfrentaría con nosotros", Ryuken se quitó las gafas y se las entregó a Uryu. "Mírame esto. Regresaré por ellas".

Uryu miró preocupado los anteojos de su padre antes de volverse hacia la chica rubia del otro lado del vestíbulo, "¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella, mi hijo ..." Uryu no dejó de notar que Ryuken lo llamó "su hijo". Eso solo podía significar que Ryuken se tomaba en serio lo que iba a venir, "... es el Gran Couturier y es alguien con quien no se debe jugar. Si no hago todo contra ella desde el principio, moriré. Ahora, ve... "

Uryu escuchó una risita juvenil en respuesta a la declaración de su padre y apenas pudo ver un destello púrpura antes de que el vestíbulo entero explotara a su alrededor.

 _xxx_

Ryuko miró con dagas el obstáculo que bloqueaba su camino. La pared se extendía hacia arriba a más de doscientos pies, desde la base de los barrios bajos hasta el distrito residencial de una estrella. Si eso fuera todo lo que era, Ryuko no tendría ningún problema con eso. El problema era que había explosivos plásticos en lugar de asas de plástico. Eso significaba que tenía exactamente diez segundos para moverse antes de que la tiraran de la pared. Si bien eso ya le había sucedido dos veces, se las arregló para salvarse a sí misma al apuñalar su hoja de tijera roja profundamente en la pared de metal y la estaba usando como un asiento improvisado.

"El Comité Disciplinario seguramente hizo todo lo posible por esto".

"Cuéntame sobre eso," gruñó Ichigo al lado de Ryuko. Suprimiendo un bostezo, agregó, "¿Cómo diablos logró Satsuki construir este curso de muerte de la noche a la mañana?"

"Me golpea", Ryuko se encogió de hombros, "Pero solo me da ganas de patearle el culo aún más".

Fue increíble lo mucho que Ryuko aprendió sobre su Scissor Blade sobre la marcha. Si bien sabía que podía reducirla al tamaño de un par de tijeras normales, sabiendo que también podría expandirla para duplicar su longitud, abrió varias posibilidades. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un nombre para la técnica ... El modo de decapitación sonaba apropiado. Después de todo, la Hoja de tijera se expandió en una espada que parecía que podía cortar Fibras de Vida con solo un movimiento de su muñeca.

"Esto es una mierda", gimió Ichigo y se echó hacia atrás antes de darse cuenta rápidamente de que no había nada contra lo que apoyarse. Después de recuperar el equilibrio, dijo: "¿Qué demonios tiene Satsuki contra mí? Ella sabe que no puede expulsarme, pero me pone en el Día Sin Tardía? ¿Qué está tramando?"

"Tal vez el gran Satsuki Kiryuin está enamorado de ti?" Ryuko sonrió maliciosamente a Ichigo, quien estaba a punto de negarlo antes de ver la expresión en su rostro. Alejándose de la molestia de Ichigo, Ryuko agregó, "Estoy bromeando. ¿Pensaste que era serio? No creo que Satsuki siquiera sepa cómo se siente el amor o la compasión".

"Eres muy divertido", murmuró Ichigo sarcásticamente.

"Así que ahora que estamos atrapados aquí por el momento ..." Ryuko fue interrumpido temporalmente cuando una explosión masiva sonó cerca. Mirando a la sección del curso de la muerte de la cual se originó la explosión, pudo ver varios No-Stars siendo expulsados a la atmósfera después de pisar paneles con trampas explosivas, "De todos modos, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer durante al menos unos minutos, tal vez Deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor ".

"¿Qué?" Ichigo miró a Ryuko con suspicacia, "¿Es realmente el momento para eso?"

"¡Quita tu mente de la alcantarilla!" Ryuko gritó y golpeó a Ichigo con fuerza en el hombro. Frotándose los nudillos adoloridos, aunque logró lastimar a Ichigo en el proceso, se quejó: "No estaba preguntando por eso . Tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre ti".

Ichigo suspiró, "¿Por ejemplo?"

"Cómo te las arreglaste para enojar a Satsuki Kiryuin", Ryuko enfatizó su punto con un gesto exagerado de su brazo, "Hay algo en ti que realmente la molesta, por no mencionar que pudiste ir de un lado a otro con ella usando Mugetsu ".

"No soy tan especial", Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "Y no es como si tratara de encontrar un problema. Parece que los problemas siempre me encuentran. Sólo quería tener un año escolar normal, pero como esperaba, tuve problemas los cuales me involucraron en alguna extraña mierda. Ni siquiera sabía de las Fibras de Vida, los Uniformes Goku o Kamui desde hace un mes".

"¿De Verdad?"Ryuko no conocía a nadie que no estuviera al tanto, en algún nivel, de lo que eran las Fibras de la Vida. Cuando viajaba por la región de Kanto, Ryuko escuchó a muchas personas hablar sobre qué eran las Fibras de la Vida, con teorías que van desde simplemente un nombre para una línea de ropa Revocs de alto secreto hasta algún tipo de invención gubernamental. Ella no conocía a nadie que no supiera lo que eran.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en Karakura Town?" Cuando Ryuko negó con la cabeza, Ichigo continuó, "Es probablemente el lugar más normal en Japón. No hay nada de esta mierda de Life Fiber. Nada era fuera de lo común y la gente no tenía ropa que les diera superpoderes. Lo peor que teníamos allí era un falso cazador de fantasmas que tenía una risa realmente molesta y estúpida ".

"Suena bien," Ryuko suspiró melancólicamente, "Tal vez lo visitaré después de descubrir por qué mataron a mi padre. Pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en internados, sin encajar con los otros niños y pensando que a mi padre no le importaba para mi."

"Bueno, no vas a estar más cerca de descubrir nada sentado aquí", discutió Ichigo y señaló algo en la distancia, "Mira".

Ryuko siguió la línea de visión de Ichigo y vio una serie de explosiones que sacudían el Distrito Residencial One-Star: "¿Que son esas explosiones?"

"Sí," Ichigo se paró sobre la Hoja de Tijera y estiró su hombro. Levantando una mano a su frente y mirando a la distancia restante que tenía que escalar, agregó: "Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que Gamagori comience a preguntarse dónde estamos".

"¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piensa?" Ryuko respondió y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, "Él quiere expulsarme, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo," saltó Ichigo hacia el asidero más cercano. Después de obtener rápidamente su agarre, comenzó a trepar por la pared a un ritmo rápido, pero no antes de agregar: "Pero realmente no quiero que se pregunte por qué nos está demorando tanto. Puede que simplemente decida venir y controlarnos... "

Ichigo tenía un punto válido. Por mucho que ella despreciara el Día Sin Límite, Ryuko no quería darle a Satsuki ni a ninguno de sus secuaces una excusa para expulsarla. Se agachó sobre su hoja de tijera, se giró una vez, retiró la hoja en el proceso y se agarró a dos agarraderas. Entrando en pánico ligeramente cuando su mano izquierda se deslizó, Ryuko se recuperó rápidamente y siguió a Ichigo.

Llegaron a la parte superior de la pared después de sólo unos minutos de escalada intensa y angustiosa. Después de que Ichigo trepó por la parte superior de la pared y alcanzó la relativa seguridad de una superficie completamente horizontal, se volvió y le ofreció una mano a Ryuko. Ambos, completamente agotados por el ascenso, se tumbaron de espaldas y miraron al cielo.

"Maldita sea ..." Ryuko resopló con cansancio, "No quiero volver a hacer eso otra vez".

"Ugh," Ichigo gimió en respuesta, "Conociendo a Gamagori, él tiene otra trampa esperando a la vuelta de la esquina".

"Enrosca ... a él ..." Ryuko maldijo entre respiraciones.

Mientras los dos yacían en el suelo, se podía escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose. Apenas tuvieron un momento para considerar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que un helicóptero Revocs ascendiera sobre el borde de la pared y se volviera hacia ellos.

"Debo felicitarlos a los dos por completar el Muro de la Desesperación", gritó Sanageyama por encima del estruendo de las aspas del helicóptero. Colgando a un lado del helicóptero, con una mano agarrando un asa y la otra con su hoja de bambú, sonrió burlonamente a sus objetivos agotados. "Pero, ¿pensaste que el último día sería un desafío físico? Lady Satsuki quiere probar ambos su aptitud física y mental. ¡Prepárense! ¡La verdadera Guardia Poderosa acaba de comenzar! ¡Fuego! "

A la señal de Sanageyama, el piloto del helicóptero disparó los ocho misiles de los helicópteros a Ichigo y Ryuko, con senderos de humo sinuoso expandiéndose detrás de ellos mientras volaban hacia sus objetivos.

"¡Mierda!" Ichigo maldijo cuando se puso de pie y se metió debajo de un misil.

"¿Puedes sentir la presión?" Sanageyama se echó a reír cuando Ichigo y Ryuko intentaron evitar ser golpeados, "Deja que esto sea una lección para ti. ¡No te metas con los Cuatro de Elite!"

"¿Está él tratando de matarnos?" Ichigo gritó por encima del estruendo de misiles que explotaban.

"¿Qué diablos crees?" Ryuko respondió sarcásticamente mientras usaba su Scissor Blade para cortar un misil por la mitad a lo largo. Cuando los dos lados del misil explotaron a cada lado detrás de ella, ella gruñó y comenzó a huir. "Podemos preguntarle más tarde, ¡pero por ahora solo huyamos!"

 _xxx_

Mientras Ryuko e Ichigo tenían dificultades para llegar a la Academia Honnouji, cortesía de las contribuciones de Sanageyama a la Guardia Poderosa de la ciudad Honnou, así como su venganza contra Ichigo por la humillación que sufrió el día anterior, Ururu y Mako tenían problemas de una clase completamente diferente.

"¡Más rápido! ¡Hay que ir más rápido!" Maiko Ogure gritó histéricamente mientras señalaba por la ventana con su brazo bueno la gigantesca bola con pinchos que los perseguía. No tenía sentido cómo una bola podía estar rodando cuesta arriba hacia ellos.

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" Mako soltó una carcajada mientras soltaba gasolina y cambiaba de marcha, lo que provocó que el autobús se lanzara hacia adelante, "¡Pero no sé cómo manejar la palanca!"

Después de que se separaron de Ichigo y Ryuko debido a la interferencia de Gamagori, Mako y Ururu se vieron obligados a seguir el curso, ya que surgieron trampas ocultas y obstáculos para las dos chicas. Sorprendentemente, los obstáculos y las trampas que encontraron no fueron tan difíciles ni peligrosos. Mako recordó que Ururu pisó un panel oculto y se llevó un guante de boxeo gigante a la cara. No podía dejar de reírse cuando Ururu solo seguía parada donde no le importaba nada antes de arrancar el guante de boxeo de su muelle y tirarlo a un puesto de observación de una estrella cercano.

"¡Entonces aprende!" Maiko gritó mientras la pelota con pinchos se acercaba más y más. Caminando hacia la parte delantera del autobús, empujó a Mako a un lado y tomó el volante. Pasándose la mano por el yeso, ella declaró apasionadamente: "Muévete. ¡Yo conduciré!"

Agarrando el volante y tirando con fuerza hacia la derecha, Maiko hizo que el autobús blindado One-Star girara violentamente fuera del camino justo cuando la pelota con pinchos pasaba y continuaba por la carretera antes de rebotar en el borde y caer a los barrios bajos. Cuando el autobús se detuvo, Maiko respiró profundamente y le dio a Mako un pulgar hacia arriba, "¡Así es como manejas un autobús!"

"Wow ..." Mako tenía estrellas en sus ojos y agarró los hombros de Maiko, "Tienes que enseñarme a conducir así".

"Lamento interrumpir ..." dijo Ururu dócilmente desde la parte trasera del autobús. A lo largo de toda la prueba con la pelota con pinchos, ella había estado sentada en la parte trasera del autobús sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Señalando por la ventana, Ururu continuó, "Pero parece que tenemos visitantes".

Maiko y Mako miraron afuera y, como es de esperar, los familiares de los estudiantes de One-Star que vivían en el área empezaron a reunirse alrededor del autobús.

"¿Crees que están aquí para ayudar?" Mako preguntó inocentemente.

"¡No, espera!" Maiko gritó y pisó el acelerador. A medida que los neumáticos del autobús cobraban vida, los ciudadanos de One-Star comenzaron a sacar diferentes tipos de armas, desde pistolas hasta juegos de rol, y abrieron fuego contra el autobús. Solo debido al hecho de que el autobús One-Star estaba blindado hasta los dientes, las tres chicas lograron salir de la trampa vivas e ilesas.

"Debería ser fácil navegar desde aquí", Maiko giró la cabeza y sonrió. "La armadura de este autobús debería poder detener todo ese fuego de pequeño calibre. Todo lo que queda por hacer es pasar por el Distrito Residencial de dos estrellas y estamos en casa libres ".

"Eso estuvo cerca," Mako se limpió el sudor de la frente. Sentándose en un sofá lleno de balas, la cara de Mako se iluminó, pareciendo recordar algo importante. Alcanzando su uniforme No-Star, sacó una caja cubierta de tela y se dirigió a Ururu. "Mamá dijo que deberías comer más, Ururu, ya que estás delgada y pequeña. ¡Aquí, toma la mitad de mi desayuno!"

"¿De Verdad?" Ururu inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y tomó lo que Mako le estaba ofreciendo. Al abrir el recipiente y ver el arroz al vapor, natto y nori apilados cuidadosamente dentro, Ururu sonrió suavemente, "Gracias Mako, pero ya desayuné".

"¡Yo tambien!" Mako respondió con orgullo mientras se sumergía en su comida: "¡Pero estamos creciendo mujeres! ¡Necesitamos todas las calorías y nutrientes que podemos obtener si queremos crecer altos y hermosos!"

"Ok," Ururu hizo un show de comer la comida de Mako. Ella no estaba realmente hambrienta, pero no podía decir que no. Mientras Mako estaba ocupado comiendo, Ururu miró a Maiko. No podía explicar por qué, pero la chica lisiada tenía una mala onda. Ururu había aprendido desde el principio a confiar en sus sentidos y si le decían que no se podía confiar en Maiko, iba a creer en ellos, pero no podía atacarla. A pesar de cualesquiera que sean sus motivos, Maiko todavía era una humana normal. Si intentaba someterla, Ururu no estaba segura de no lastimar más a Maiko.

"Tengo una pregunta," Mako miró feliz a Ururu, su desayuno ya estaba completamente devorado, "¿Cómo conoces a Ichigo?"

"¿Cómo conozco a Ichigo?" La boca de Ururu estaba ligeramente boquiabierta cuando pensó en la pregunta: "Ayudé a entrenarlo para que se hiciera más fuerte. Eso es todo".

"¿Entrenarlo?" Mako se quedó perpleja mientras continuaba, "Sé que eres muy fuerte y rápida, pero ¿cómo puedes ser la sensei de Ichigo? Eres muy joven y ..."

Mako fue interrumpido cuando Maiko pisó los frenos y giró el autobús con dureza. Cuando Mako voló hacia adelante, solo se salvó de estrellarse contra el lado del autobús por una intervención oportuna de Ururu, Maiko le gritó: "¡Agárrate a tus sombreros! Va a ser un viaje lleno de baches. Qué ... ¡Oh, vamos ya! "

Ururu y Mako miraron en la dirección que señalaba Maiko y vieron varias torres en los techos de los edificios cercanos, todos los cuales fueron entrenados en ellos.

"Santo Moly!"Mako gritó de miedo. Agitando sus brazos dramáticamente y en pánico, se volvió hacia Ururu, "¡Sálvanos con tus súper poderes!"

"¿Super poderes?" Ururu nunca había pensado en sus habilidades de esa manera. Sonriendo ante la comparación, se puso de pie y asintió. "Está bien, pero por favor, mantén la cabeza baja. No quiero que te lastimes en el fuego cruzado".

Mako inclinó su cabeza en confusión cuando Ururu extendió su uniforme de No-Star y sacó el increíblemente grande y reutilizado para el combate contra los vivos, Senren Bakusatsu Taihou Mark II.

"Wow ..." Mako miró el arma en las manos de Ururu con lo que solo podría describirse como asombro, "¿Qué es eso en los siete reinos?"

El arma preferida de Ururu para combatir enemigos a distancia era el Senren Bakusatsu Taihou. El problema con el modelo original era que los misiles y cohetes disparados no eran muy efectivos contra nada más fuerte que un hueco promedio. Si ella intentara dispararle a un shinigami o Arrancar, serían fácilmente capaces de evitar los misiles y el contraataque.

El Mark II fue diseñado por Kisuke para ayudar a aliviar algunos de esos problemas. Si bien tenía la misma forma y tamaño general que el modelo original, pesaba casi cuatro veces más que el original. Para un humano normal, tal cambio haría que el arma ya pesada fuera imposible de manejar, pero Ururu no encontró ninguna dificultad debido al aumento de peso. El peso adicional tenía un propósito, aunque Kisuke no le contó a Ururu ni a nadie sobre eso. Durante su investigación sobre Fibras de vida, Kisuke tomó el Senren Bakusatsu Taihou y tejió Fibras de vida a lo largo de su construcción, lo que llevó a un aumento de casi diez veces la cantidad de poder y destrucción que pudo causar.

Ururu miró su arma cubierta de tela. "Este es Senren Bakusatsu Taihou. Por favor, bájate. No estoy seguro de cuán grande será el retroceso".

Cuando Mako asintió y se agachó, cubriéndose el cabello con las manos, Ururu levantó la mano y abrió un agujero en el techo del autobús. Sacando la cabeza del agujero recién formado, Ururu buscó la torreta más cercana. Una vez que lo vio, levantó el Senren Bakusatsu Taihou, cerró el ojo derecho y disparó.

Solo un misil dejó el arma, pero el retroceso fue suficiente para hacer que el autobús se desviara ligeramente hacia la derecha. El misil voló hacia el techo más cercano antes de explotar en una miríada de proyectiles más pequeños que todos se dirigieron hacia las diversas torres y eliminaron los emplazamientos en una enorme y hermosa cacofonía de colores y estrellas púrpuras.

Mako miró fijamente los colores con estrellas en sus ojos, "Qué bonita ..."

Desde el asiento del conductor, la reacción de Maiko fue idéntica a la de Mako, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Todo su plan había sido interceptar a Ryuko Matoi durante el último día y ganar su confianza antes de robarle su Kamui por su magnífico poder. No solo no terminó corriendo hacia el objetivo, sino que también se topó con dos de sus amigas, una de las cuales aparentemente era un fenómeno sobrenatural de la naturaleza. ¡Sus planes estaban destrozados y ni siquiera llegó a la Fase Dos todavía!

"Si todos terminaron allí, ¡podría usar un poco de fuego de cobertura en nuestros flancos!" Maiko necesitaba mantener su cobertura como una pobre y lesionada No-Star por solo un poco más. Todavía había algunas contingencias que podía jugar, "¡Esas torretas no son todo lo que Lady Satsuki ha planeado para nosotros!"

"Correcto", asintió Ururu y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera. Con el viento soplando sus coletas hacia atrás, levantó la vista cuando varios drones no tripulados, un regalo del Club de Guerra Aérea, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su posición. Levantando a Senren Bakusatsu Taihou de nuevo sobre su hombro, respiró hondo y disparó.

 _xxx_

Ichigo y Ryuko tropezaron en la Academia Honnouji con casi media hora de sobra. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de varias quemaduras y restos, su ropa estaba desgarrada y estaban completamente agotados, pero habían llegado a tiempo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ... y Ryuko Matoi". De pie a un lado con un portapapeles en una mano y una pluma en la otra estaba Ira Gamagori. Usando un par de anteojos para leer que lo hacían parecer más inteligente de lo que realmente era, marcó sus nombres de la lista en sus manos: "Ambos están a tiempo. Estoy completamente sorprendido. Sin embargo, ¡felicidades por completar el Día Sin Límite! ¡Ustedes dos están entre los pocos No-Stars con la determinación y la valentia para completar el desafío a tiempo y relativamente ilesos! ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! "

"Cállate, bastardo de la rana", Ichigo maldijo mientras seguía caminando por delante de Gamagori sin detenerse, "No me importa lo que me digas o hagas, pero me voy a la cama".

"No tan rápido ..." advirtió Gamagori, "El primer período comienza en media hora. Eso te da suficiente tiempo para cambiarte. ¡No te permitiré ir a clase vestido así!"

"Oh, cállate," Ichigo replicó y gimió. ¿Por qué la Academia Honnouji tenía que estar tan loca? No era solo el hecho de que todos parecían estar en el bolsillo de Satsuki Kiryuin. También era que todo parecía estar al borde de la cúspide de lo imposible. Uniformes Goku y Kamui que le otorgaron al usuario una fuerza y durabilidad sobrenaturales ... si Ichigo no lo hubiera experimentado con sus propios ojos, habría pensado que era una tontería.

"Oye, ¿Mako o Ururu lo lograron?" Ryuko intentó mirar el portapapeles, pero Gamagori lo apartó airadamente.

"Mankanshoku y Tsumugiya ..." Gamagori hojeó las páginas y las páginas de los estudiantes antes de encontrar los dos nombres que buscaba, "No. Ambos estudiantes todavía tienen que llegar a la academia y con solo veinticinco minutos restantes, tener la posibilidad de permanecer inscrito es bastante delgado ".

Fue en ese momento, tentado por el destino o las palabras de Gamagori, que una fuerte explosión sonó justo afuera de la entrada de la Academia Honnouji antes de que un autobús One-Star, o lo que quedaba de uno, volara a través de un agujero en las paredes que rodeaban el academia.

Ichigo miró fijamente el vehículo volador, su rostro el epítome del escepticismo, "¿Qué ..."

"…¿infierno?" Ryuko terminó. Al darse cuenta de algo extraño en el autobús, entrecerró los ojos y distinguió un pelo familiar. "Espera un segundo ... ¿ese es Mako?"

"¿Qué dijiste? ¡MANKANSHOKU!" Gamagori empujó a Ichigo a un lado y miró al autobús volador. No era que le importara tanto quién estaba en él, sino que estaba rompiendo las reglas de la Honnouji Academy como para decirle "¡Mankanshoku! Los vehículos de transporte de la Academia Honnouji no deben ascender más de diez pies por encima del suelo y sé ¡No estás usando tu cinturón de seguridad! ¡No me hagas subir a buscarte! "

"Lo siento Gamagori!" La voz llena de lágrimas de Mako hizo eco en el aire cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana, "¡Pero no soy yo la que maneja esta loca!"

"¡Esa no es una excusa legítima!" Gamagori comenzó a enumerar todas las otras reglas que Mako estaba rompiendo, pero se cortó cuando el autobús se estrelló en el medio del patio de la academia. Después de un momento o dos de nada más que silencio, la puerta del autobús fue arrancada de sus bisagras, cortesía de una patada de Ururu, y Mako saltó, seguido de cerca por Ururu y otra chica que estaba atada e inconsciente.

"Estoy todo bien!"

"Me alegra ver que estás bien, Mako", Ryuko suspiró aliviado de que Mako no estuviera herido. Al darse cuenta del tercer estudiante, ella preguntó: "¿Quién es ese?"

"Eh?" Ururu miró a la inconsciente Maiko antes de responder a la pregunta de Ryuko: "Oh, ella dijo que es la Jefa de Desarrollo de Trampas para el Comité Disciplinario. Realmente no estaba prestando atención, pero cuando intentó atacarnos, me vi obligada a defenderme".

"Maiko Ogure!" La voz de Gamagori era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la chica inconsciente. Mientras Maiko regresaba al mundo de la vigilia, miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros una vez que vio a Gamagori: "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?"

"Yo ... era ... eh ..." Maiko trató desesperadamente de pensar en una excusa, pero su mente simplemente no podía encontrar nada.

"¡NO HAY EXCUSAS!" Gamagori pareció triplicar su tamaño mientras llovía para castigar a la pobre muchacha: "Se suponía que debías permanecer dentro de la sala de control y vigilar las diversas trampas y obstáculos a lo largo del curso. ¿Qué razón podrías tener para dejar tu Estación para participar en No-Late Day? ¿Tuviste un motivo ulterior? "

"¿Qué?"¿Cómo lo había descubierto Gamagori? No había evidencia de que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Estaba participando para simplemente asegurarme de que todo funcionaba correctamente! Como diseñadora de la mayoría de las trampas, sabía cómo evitarlas y cómo deberían funcionar. ¡No podía permitirme que se rompieran o no funcionaran! ¡Solo estaba tomando la iniciativa! "

"Eso tiene perfecto sentido!" Gamagori asintió sabiamente: "Pero no soy tonto. ¡En el modelo a escala en miniatura de Honnou City en la sala de control, encontré la evidencia que necesito para acusarte de traición contra Lady Satsuki! ¡Maiko Ogure! ¡Te expulsarán de la Academia Honnouji a partir de ahora!"

Cuando Maiko se desplomó en un montón de sollozos en el suelo, Gamagori pasó por delante de los cuatro estudiantes restantes. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Me doy cuenta de que puedo haberlos mantenido aquí cuatro debido a mi posición como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario. Por eso me disculpo. Les concederé a ustedes cuatro una extensión de quince minutos para llegar a clase antes de ser expulsado. No hagas innecesaria mi indulgencia ".

Con su honor intacto y las reglas de Honnouji Academy aplicadas una vez más, Ira Gamagori caminó hacia Honnouji Academy con su mente libre de problemas. Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi lograron llegar a la academia antes de que se terminara el tiempo, lo que significaba que había completado completamente su objetivo. Necesitaba informar a Lady Satsuki que lo hicieron sin el uso de su Kamui. Satsuki había diseñado los obstáculos que Ryuko e Ichigo debían enfrentar para requerir el uso de Kamui para sobrevivir. El hecho de que lo hicieran sin Kamui implicaba que la Guardia Poderosa no era lo suficientemente difícil.

"Ok," Ichigo se frotó la frente y gimió, "Ahora que mi mañana está oficialmente arruinada, voy a ir a mi habitación y tomar una ducha. Los alcanzaré después, chicos".

"¡Adiós Ichigo!" Mako saludó vigorosamente a Ichigo antes de volverse hacia Ryuko, "¿Cómo estuvo el día no tardío Ryuko? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Fue divertido? ¿Lo fue? ¿Lo fue?"

"Cálmate, Mako," Ryuko tuvo que apretar la cabeza de Mako para evitar que la niña saltara. Una vez que su amiga pareció relajarse un poco, Ryuko miró a su alrededor y preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu papá con Senketsu?"

"¡Oh!" Mako se golpeó la cabeza cuando recordó algo importante, "¡Papá dejó a Senketsu hace un rato! ¡Era tan extraño que justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarte el uniforme, de repente se desvió a la izquierda y corrió a un poste de teléfono! Deberías estar contento de que Ururu haya logrado atrapar a Senketsu en el camino ".

"Ururu tiene Senketsu?" Ryuko se inclinó hacia un lado y miró a Ururu, "¿Estás seguro?"

"Ururu!" Mako llamó a su nuevo amigo: "¿Puedes devolverle su uniforme a Ryuko?"

"Oh," Ururu alcanzó la parte delantera de su uniforme No-Star y sacó un perchero con Senketsu colgando de él. Ryuko notó que los ojos de Kamui estaban girando alrededor y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar, "Aquí tienes".

" ** _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_** " Senketsu parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Una vez que vio a Ryuko, comenzó a luchar para liberarse. Después de lograr levantarse de la percha, lloró de alegría y saltó a los sorprendidos brazos de Ryuko. " ** _¡Ryuko! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡No sabes lo horrible que ha sido mi día!_** "

"Cálmate, Senketsu," Ryuko estaba avergonzada por la pantalla de Kamui y estaba contenta de que Mako y Ururu aparentemente no pudieran escuchar su voz, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

" ** _¡Fue terrible!_** " Senketsu lloriqueaba casi incoherentemente en sus brazos " ** _La Sra. Mankanshoku me limpió tan bien que mis Fibras de Vida aún tiemblan de miedo. Por supuesto, el planchado fue agradable y no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero por favor ¡No permitas que me lave otra vez! Sé que solo lavo a mano, ¡pero no creo que sobreviva a otra mujer que me limpie! ¡Me limpió en lugares donde no sabía que existía!_** "

"Bien," Ryuko puso los ojos en blanco con desdén cuando Senketsu se partió en dos antes de deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sus tirantes se colocaron en su lugar, ella dijo: "Lo descubriré con Ichigo que lavó Mugetsu. ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?"

Senketsu suspiró contento y se apretó alrededor de Ryuko, " ** _Sí. Sí lo hará. La madre de Mako usa demasiado detergente para una prenda delicada como yo de todos modos_** ".

 _xxx_

 ** _Cuentos de kamui_**

"Oye Ryuken, me he estado preguntando algo por un tiempo ahora ..."

Desde su escritorio, Ryuken Ishida dejó de escribir su último informe para volver brevemente los ojos hacia su viejo amigo. "No sabía que tenías la capacidad mental para conceptos como pensar. Estoy impresionado. Debes haber practicado todo el día solo para llegar hasta aquí ".

"Culo inteligente", Isshin puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó contra la pared cercana. Estaba vestido con un traje negro fino, lo que lo hacía parecer malvado en su opinión, y resopló indignado. ¿Por qué Ryuken lo trató como a un niño que se le escapó por completo? "De todos modos, ¿no es extraño que usted y Ragyo tengan colores de cabello similares y sean los CEO de conglomerados que se extienden por todo el mundo?"

"Me abstendría de seguir esa línea de pensamiento", advirtió Ryuken y miró a Isshin.

"Estoy siendo completamente serio aquí", Isshin continuó sin preocuparse por el peligro potencial en el que se encontraba, "¡Los lectores seguramente se darán cuenta de esto y comenzarán a hacer preguntas! Todo tiene sentido si realmente lo piensas. Ambos tienes el pelo plateado, eres muy presumido con los que están debajo de ti y tienes hijos con cabello negro oscuro. Si fuera un lector de esta historia, asumiría que los dos estaban relacionados ".

Una lluvia de agujas y alfileres de costura, que sumaban cientos, volaron hacia Isshin, haciendo que el hombre se agachara y se abriera camino hacia la seguridad.

"¿Qué demonios, Ryuken?" Isshin volvió a llamar mientras huía de la habitación hacia la relativa seguridad del pasillo, "¡Era solo una pregunta simple!"

"¡Eso fue completamente fuera de lugar!" Ryuken respondió mientras perseguía al ex capitán de shinigami, lanzando alfileres y agujas en el camino, "Comparándome con Ragyo de esa manera. ¡Debes pagar por tu insinuación!"

"Ah!" Isshin tomó una silla y la usó para bloquear los proyectiles. "¿Por qué me estás atacando de todos modos? ¡Sabes que soy esencial para esta historia!"

"Solo piensas que eres esencial", Ryuken se alzaba sobre Isshin, un fondo de luz que hacía que el Quincy pareciera aún más malévolo. "Estoy seguro de que Ichigo puede hacer lo que necesita hacer sin tu ayuda. Ahora, en cuanto a tu castigo. Estoy seguro de que alguien como tú estará perfectamente bien en un par de horas ".

"Ahora espera ..." Isshin trató de persuadir a su viejo amigo para que no lo matara, "Pensemos lógicamente las cosas por un momento ..."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Terminado. Resumiendo las cosas. Un capítulo normal. El día sin retraso en verdad fue entretenido en la serie. En este Fic. Dios, Sanageyama verdaderamente quiere desquitar sus frustraciones con los usuarios de Kamui.**

 **Con otro punto. Que creen que haya pasado con Ryuken. Ojalá que esté bien. Por muy serio y estirado que sea, pareció preocuparse en verdad por Uryu.**

 **Ahora, pequeños Omake, Cuentos de Kamui. Tal parece que serán variados. El primero con Isshin y Ryuken. Para después, posiblemente los Kamui.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Psico Asesino

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 14: Psico Asesino.

 _Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 14 y después de la molestia que fue el Episodio 4 y el Día Sin Tardes, esto fue mucho más fácil de escribir. De hecho, hice la mayor parte de esto hace dos días, pero pasé mucho tiempo asegurándome de hacer todo lo posible según mis estándares habituales al mismo tiempo que presentaba varios puntos y revelaciones principales (y menores) de la trama. Así que quita de esto lo que quieras._

 _Un personaje favorito del anime hace su aparición en este capítulo, pero ¿cómo cambiará las cosas la adición del universo de Bleach? ¡Lee y encuentra!_

 _Aprecio todos y cada uno de los comentarios que se incluyen en esta historia. Me motivan a escribir más rápido y publicar los capítulos tan pronto como sienta que están listos. ¡Basta ya de eso, sigamos con la historia!_

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 14 - Psycho Killer**

"¡Ya voy!" Isshin Kurosaki gritó cansado mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la puerta principal. Quienquiera que haya llamado, tiene una buena razón para hacerlo a las tres de la mañana. Estaba en medio de un fantástico sueño que involucraba a su viejo teniente, una caja de chocolate y, por alguna razón, a su primo. Isshin no sabía qué hacer con el sueño, pero estaba dispuesto y decidido a volver a dormir y descubrir qué significaba de primera mano.

"Bien, ya", gruñó con irritación mientras abría la puerta, "Te escuché la primera -"

"Lo siento por la llamada tardía, Isshin", un maltratado y sangriento Ryuken Ishida lo saludó desde el otro lado del umbral, "Pero realmente podría necesitar tu ayuda".

Cuando Ryuken se desplomó en el suelo, Isshin rápidamente dio un paso adelante y atrapó a su viejo amigo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Envolviendo el brazo de Ryuken alrededor de su hombro, Isshin comenzó a llevarlo a su casa, "¿Qué diablos te pasó?"

Ryuken tosió con dureza antes de contestar y con una sonrisa sombría, "Revocs intentó una adquisición hostil".

Isshin condujo a Ryuken a una de las dos habitaciones para pacientes en la Clínica Kurosaki y colocó al médico en la mesa de examen. Sacando una linterna de bolsillo, Isshin comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada de sangre de Ryuken para examinar sus heridas. "Revocs, ¿eh? ¿Qué, lideraste un asalto total contra Ragyo? Incluso yo podría haberte dicho que era una tonta idea."

"Suficiente con la condescendencia, Isshin", Ryuken gruñó mientras Isshin examinaba una herida bastante grande en su muslo, "Estaba en Revocs estrictamente para los negocios. No tenía intención de entrar en una batalla de vida o muerte con el Gran Couturier que espero en el vestíbulo antes de salir a la calle cercana ".

"Nui Harime ..." Los ojos de Isshin se estrecharon cuando vio algo profundo en una de las heridas de Ryuken. Era como Nui Harime atacar donde se podía dividir la mayor cantidad de sangre, pero las posibilidades de morir rápidamente se reducían al mínimo. Colocándose la linterna en la boca y mordiéndola para mantenerla en su lugar, se inclinó más cerca para ver mejor lo que creía que estaba viendo. Después de un segundo, Isshin obtuvo la conformación que necesitaba.

" _Deja que Nui intente algo como esto_ ", Isshin suspiró y rodó hacia atrás por el suelo en su silla. Realmente debería haber esperado que el Gran Couturier intentara algo como esto. Después de todo, era su modus operandi cuando se trataba de asignaciones a largo plazo que le había dado Ragyo.

"¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?", Isshin necesitaba averiguar cuál era el plan de Ragyo. Por supuesto, él lo sabía casi todo o, al menos, creía que sí, pero siempre era útil tener nueva información. Las fibras de vida eran un negocio bastante sucio y Ragyo estaba tan metida que no podía ver la superficie.

"Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando Ragyo me invitó a Revocs para finalizar un acuerdo comercial", Ryuken reprimió un gruñido cuando Isshin comenzó a desinfectar y coser sus heridas más grandes para cerrarlas. Cuando Isshin le dirigió una mirada perpleja, Ryuken puso los ojos en blanco. "No tenía ninguna intención de seguir con eso. Necesitaba averiguar cuál era el verdadero motivo de Ragyo. Conozco a la mujer casi tanto como tú. Cualquier cosa que toque se convierte rápidamente en suya, ya sea que lo desee o no. Conozco esa lección bastante bien. Pensé con mi poder e inteligencia que estaría preparada para todo lo que ella intentara ".

"¿Así que supongo que rechazó su oferta lo más cortés y respetuosamente posible?"

"Por supuesto," Ryuken asintió y vio como Isshin comenzaba a envolver vendas y gasas alrededor de la gran herida en su torso donde Nui había recibido un golpe limpio con su Scissor Blade púrpura, "supe en el momento en que dejé su oficina que Ragyo no estaba "Voy a dejarte salir con vida de Revocs". Le dije a Uryu que corriera hacia el auto mientras yo evitaba cualquier oposición que pudiera perseguirnos. No esperaba que Ragyo enviara personalmente al Gran Couturier".

"Nui realmente hizo un número contigo. Estoy contando al menos seis heridas mayores y diez heridas menores. Por su apariencia, ella estaba usando esa hoja de tijera que tanto le gusta", Isshin se rió entre dientes antes de soltar una carcajada ". Después de todos estos años de aguantar tus insultos por no ser un verdadero médico, ¡mira quién es la primera persona a la que vas después de pelear con Nui! "

"No me olvido de la ironía de la situación", argumentó Ryuken, "Incluso con la información que me diste sobre la destreza de combate de Nui Harime, todavía me encontré superado tanto en velocidad como en poder. Esa espada de ella hizo que mi Blut fuera tan significativo como armadura de papel. No dudo que sin tu información estaría muerta. Sin embargo, lo más aterrador de ella fue su regeneración casi instantánea. No puedo contar cuántas veces la golpeé solo para que la sangre y la herida desaparecieran un momento después, solo logré sobrevivir permitiéndole que me golpeara antes de inmovilizarla contra una pared de concreto a varios metros del suelo con agujas perforadas en sus manos, pies, estómago, cuello y hombros. Puede que no la haya lastimado, pero me dio tiempo suficiente para escapar ".

"¿Qué hay de Uryu?" Isshin pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar bastante mal para su amigo.

"Uryu está bien", Ryuken había ordenado a su hijo que subiera al sótano del Hospital Karakura tan pronto como regresaran. Aunque no estaba seguro de que mantendría a alguien como Nui Harime fuera para siempre, debería darle a Uryu el tiempo suficiente para escapar. "Pensé que estabas exagerando, pero Nui Harime es un psicópata completo".

Cuando Ryuken explicó lo que sucedió, Isshin estaba ocupada abriendo un gabinete especial en la parte posterior de la habitación. Mientras revisaba su contenido, comenzó a hablar: "Eso es Nui para ti. Tómalo de mi parte, Ryuken. Siempre que luches contra Nui, debes golpearla con fuerza y rapidez e ignorar por completo todo lo que dice y hace. Ella no es estúpida a pesar de su comportamiento o apariencia. Ella puede y esperará a que bajes la guardia después de que crees que la heriste o la mataste antes de volver a ponerse de pie, feliz como una princesa, y apuñalarte la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo. Normalmente me sorprendería que hayas podido escapar de ella, pero no creo que este sea el caso esta vez ... "

"¿Que es eso?" La mirada de Ryuken estaba enfocada en el instrumento rojo y negro que Isshin sostenía. Había sido médico durante más de dos décadas, viajó por todo el mundo para mejorar el nivel de vida de millones de personas y, sin embargo, nunca había visto una herramienta como esa.

"¿Oh esto?" Isshin giró la herramienta en su mano unas cuantas veces antes de hacer un gesto a Ryuken para que se recostara, "Esto ayudará a eliminar lo que Nui Harime puso dentro de ti".

Ryuken trató de sentir algo malo con su cuerpo, quizás un kido oculto, pero no encontró nada: "¿Qué quieres decir? No noté que el Gran Couturier lanzara ninguna técnica durante nuestra batalla".

"Eso es porque no es una técnica, al menos en lo que a usted respecta", respondió Isshin sin rodeos, "Tal vez se esté preguntando por qué no te mató. Eso no es cierto. Nui te dejó escapar. Durante tu batalla, ¿Notaste algo extraño en la forma en que luchó? "

"De hecho lo hice. Mientras ella parecía estar luchando para matarme, y estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en mi poder para hacer lo mismo, parecía como si ella ... estuviera jugando. Por su descripción de ella, esperaba como mucho, pero no en la medida en que fui testigo ".

"Eso es porque ella estaba jugando contigo. Aunque te hubiera matado si te hubieras dado media oportunidad, su verdadero objetivo era que vinieras a mí", respondió Isshin con seriedad, "es algo que Nui hace de vez en cuando, cuando lo necesita. Persigue a un objetivo que no pueda eliminar de inmediato por sí solo. Encontrará a alguien cercano al objetivo y entretejerá las Fibras de Vida. Luego, cuando esa persona se acerque al objetivo, las Fibras de Vida se activarán y transmitirán todo lo que ellos sienten, oyen y ven a Nui y Ragyo ".

"Pero, ¿por qué correr ese riesgo?"

"Para llamarme," Para enfatizar su punto, Isshin apuñaló el instrumento en una herida en la pierna de Ryuken. Un momento de dolor más tarde, retiró lentamente la herramienta y, para sorpresa de Ryuken, comenzó a sacar una fibra roja que parecía estar meciéndose en un viento imaginario.

"Tus habilidades obviamente sorprendieron a Nui con la guardia baja", complementó Isshin mientras sacaba el Life Fiber de un metro de largo, "examiné todas tus heridas y solo logré encontrar una Life Fiber. Por lo general, Nui tendría suficiente tiempo para tejer docenas dentro de una persona confiada. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que solo haya tenido tiempo de poner una en ti ".

"Uno es demasiado", dijo Ryuken sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Isshin sostener la Fibra de Vida en su mano antes de aplastarla inmediatamente entre sus dedos. "Pero te agradezco la ayuda. Pensé que sería capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa que Ragyo Kiryuin podría lanzarme a mí. No esperaba que ella enviara al Gran Couturier ".

"Eso es Ragyo para ti", murmuró Isshin mientras se lavaba las manos, "Usando dinamita para deshacerse de una colina de lunares".

"¿Estás sugiriendo algo?" Ryuken amenazó mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

"No te pongas la camisa torcida", Isshin desechó la ira de Ryuken. "Solo digo que Ragyo podría haberte dejado ir sin ningún problema. El hecho de que envió a Nui para atacarte significa que está planeando algo grande. . "

"Quizás puedas aclararme algo, Isshin", Ryuken alcanzó un cigarrillo antes de recordar dónde estaba, "¿Por qué no se ha involucrado la Sociedad de Almas? Pensaría que con todo lo que Ragyo y Revocs están haciendo, el shinigami desciende con toda su fuerza para detenerlos ".

Isshin suspiró y cuando respondió, su tono era plano y carecía de alegría, "Hay una muy buena razón por la que la Sociedad de Almas no se ha involucrado, pero me temo que no puedo decírtelo todavía. Todavía es demasiado peligroso. y si tuviera que decírtelo, pondría en peligro a nuestras familias ".

Ryuken se burló: "¿Qué puede hacer Ragyo con nosotros aquí? ¿No son tus protecciones y defensas lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener a alguien como ella y al Gran Couturier fuera de Karakura Town?"

"No es Ragyo o Nui lo que me preocupa", Isshin abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a salir, pero se detuvo y dijo: "Hay pruebas que sugieren que las Fibras de Vida han existido durante miles de años, de lejos. Más allá de lo que ha existido la humanidad moderna. Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué la Sociedad de Almas, una organización de miles de años de antigüedad, tampoco se ha movido en contra de semejante amenaza? Me voy a la cama, Ryuken. quédate aquí por la noche o vuelve a casa, pero asegúrate de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando salgas ".

Con eso dicho, Isshin salió de la habitación y Ryuken solo con sus pensamientos. Mientras estaba allí, reflexionando sobre lo que Isshin le acaba de decir, Ryuken comenzó a juntar lo que su amigo estaba sugiriendo. Al principio, asumió que Isshin solo estaba siendo él mismo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido todo.

"Eso es imposible", sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. "Pero si es verdad, entonces las cosas son mucho, mucho peores de lo que podría haber imaginado".

 _xxx_

Desde su posición estratégica en las terrazas que rodean la Academia Honnouji, Tsumugu Kinagase planificó lo que tenía que hacer.

El miembro de Nudist Beach había llegado temprano a la ciudad Honnou esa mañana en su motocicleta blindada personalizada e inmediatamente sintió el hedor de las fibras de vida en la ciudad. Los años de lucha contra la opresión de los Revoc y su objetivo de difundir las Fibras de Vida en todo el mundo le habían dado a Tsumugu la habilidad innata de detectar grandes concentraciones de las fibras profanas. Si bien nunca podría identificar con precisión dónde se encontraban las Fibras de Vida, pudo rastrear grandes concentraciones y la Ciudad Honnou se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad pasado de moda.

"Hmm," Al separar el alcance de su Modelo de Fibra Antivida M-98 Viuda Tipo 3, el triple de Tsumugu verificó cada componente de su arma. A diferencia de la mayoría de las armas, su M-98 Widow disparó agujas especializadas diseñadas para cortar el vínculo entre las Fibras de Vida y sus anfitriones. En la mayoría de los casos, simplemente dejaría al usuario incapaz de acceder al poder impío que su ropa les daba, pero no estaba seguro de cuán efectivo sería en un Kamui. Siempre podía aumentar la potencia de sus agujas, pero rápidamente se encontraría con el problema de ser demasiado efectivo y potencialmente matar al portador de Kamui. Necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto para matar a los Kamui mientras dejaba vivo a Ryuko Matoi.

Después de un disparo rápido en blanco para asegurarse de que estaba funcionando correctamente, Tsumugu volvió a ajustar su alcance y se preparó para la tarea en cuestión. Mirando a través de cada ventana las clases confiadas, Tsumugu se enfocó en cada estudiante y uniforme hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando. En el cuarto piso, en el tercer asiento desde el frente y el segundo desde la ventana, estaba sentado su objetivo, Ryuko Matoi. Acercándose y enfocándose en los colores y la textura de su uniforme escolar, le tomó menos de un segundo determinar que ella estaba usando su Kamui. Frunciendo el ceño ante el ser de Life Fiber, Tsumugu comenzó a apretar el gatillo para completar la misión cuando vio una cosecha familiar de cabello naranja justo al lado de Ryuko Matoi.

"¿Que es eso?" Tsumugu se acercó lo más posible, esperando equivocarse. Cuando el chico se giró ligeramente hacia la ventana, exponiendo una mueca aburrida, Tsumugu supo exactamente quién era, "¿Por qué está el hijo de Masaki aquí en la Academia Honnouji? Pensé que Isshin lo estaba manteniendo a salvo en Karakura Town?"

La presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki no cambió nada. Tsumugu todavía iba a completar su misión. Solo necesitaba evitar confrontar al hijo de Isshin hasta que ... espera. Había algo extraño y extrañamente familiar en el uniforme de Ichigo.

"Entonces él también tiene un Kamui," Tsumugu frunció el ceño y colapsó el alcance. ¿Están repartiendo Kamui en las ventas de garaje ahora? No importaba Destruiría el Kamui de Ryuko Matoi antes de pasar a tratar con Ichigo. El único problema era si tenía o no suficientes municiones y suministros para sacar dos Kamui. Tendría que lidiar con un asunto así cuando llegara el momento.

Sintiendo a alguien detrás de él, Tsumugu gruñó y se puso de pie, "¿Qué es tan importante que te has dignado molestarme?"

De pie frente a los muchos estudiantes de una estrella vestidos con atuendos de jardinería estaba el diminuto capitán del Club de Jardinería de la Terraza, Kusanosuke Yaguruma. Riéndose con sarcasmo, Kusanosuke se burló de Tsumugu. "Me he dado cuenta de que nos has estado cuidando las flores en nuestra ausencia. ¡Pensé que sería bueno ofrecerte un regalo de agradecimiento por todo tu arduo trabajo!"

Tsumugu miró hacia un lado y notó que había caminado a través de un jardín en su camino aquí, pisoteando las flores en el proceso. Tal vez eso había sido grosero e insensible con él. Era obvio que a pesar del hecho de que Kusanosuke llevaba Fibras de Vida, el niño había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo al jardín. Utilizando una bengala de carretera para encender su cigarrillo, Tsumugu le dio una gran calada y provocó que Kusanosuke le gritara enojado.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" El diminuto presidente del club golpeó su pie contra el suelo varias veces: "¡Esta es un área para no fumadores! ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si dejas caer tu cigarrillo en el jardín? ¡Se destruirán meses de cultivo y fertilización!"

"Déjenme contarles dos datos. Uno. Los que dependen de Life Fibers para hacer los trabajos que son capaces de realizar por sí mismos no tienen derecho a quejarse de nada", lo reprendió Tsumugu antes de agregar: "Dos. Puedo fumar donde yo quiera ".

Con un movimiento causal de su muñeca, Tsumugu arrojó su cigarrillo aún encendido en el jardín. Cuando los estudiantes de One-Star detrás de él se quedaron sin aliento, Kusanosuke gritó: "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¡Vas a pagar por eso!"

Tsumugu observó con una expresión de enojo cuando los estudiantes de One-Star de repente se amontonaron alrededor de Kusanosuke y comenzaron a verter agua en el recipiente sobre su espalda. Cuando varias plantas grandes devoradoras de hombres surgieron del recipiente y se abalanzaron sobre él con las fauces llenas de dientes afilados, Tsumugu se deslizó hacia la derecha, evitando una planta antes de saltar del suelo y saltar por encima de un segundo. Mientras seguía esquivando cada asalto predecible, Tsumugu escuchó que Kusanosuke se regodeaba con él, lo que se hizo más molesto por la voz nasal del presidente del club.

"Prueba el poder del Uniforme Goku de Dos Estrellas Especificación de Jardinería: Edición Green Thumb!" Kusanosuke se regocijó arrogantemente cuando pensó que estaba presenciando la muerte de Tsumugu, "¿Cómo te gustan mis plantas de Piraña? ¡Te van a comer vivo!"

Saltando en el aire, Tsumugu pisó una de las plantas para mantener el equilibrio, apuntó su ametralladora a Kusanosuke y disparó varios cientos de agujas de coser.

Kusanosuke estaba completamente impasible por los miembros de su club que colapsaban al suelo por el aluvión de agujas. No queriendo o no deseando ayudar, valientemente resistió el asalto de Tsumugu, "eres un tonto por pensar que una pistola es efectiva contra un uniforme Goku. ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"Creo que eres un tonto", respondió Tsumugu en el aire, girando en torno a un intento de una planta de comérselo antes de disparar decenas de agujas en represalia.

"¡Te dije que eso no funcionará!" Kusanosuke se regocijó, pero comenzó a sentir que algo estaba mal. A pesar de resistir la tormenta de balas sin esfuerzo, estaba empezando a sentir que su poder se estaba escapando. Cayendo de rodillas en el agotamiento, murmuró ante la imposibilidad de la situación, "¿Q-qué está pasando? Mi poder se está agotando ... pero ¿cómo?"

Caminando alrededor de las plantas moribundas, Tsumugu se acercó al Kusanosuke caído y le apuntó con su ametralladora: "Déjame que te cuente dos cosas más que podrías encontrar útiles. Una. El exceso de confianza en tus habilidades es la caída de muchos hombres. Dos. ¡Odio las Fibras de la Vida!

En un salón de clases al otro lado del patio, Ryuko Matoi se despertó de su siesta por lo que sonó como un disparo de bala antes de que rápidamente decidiera que no valía la pena pensar.

 _xxx_

"Prepárate para morir, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración mientras balanceaba perezosamente Tournesol por el aire, cortando cada una de las flechas que el Presidente del Club de Tiro con Arco le disparó.

" **_Esto es molesto_** ", dijo Mugetsu con irritación.

"No es necesario que me lo recuerdes", respondió Ichigo rotundamente. No sabía por qué su oponente no se había rendido por ahora. El suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de docenas y docenas de flechas y, sin embargo, nadie había logrado penetrar sus defensas. Sin molestarse en echarle una segunda mirada a los miembros de One-Star caídos del club, Ichigo apoyó a Tournesol en su hombro y suspiró.

"¿No puedes, no sé, ir a casa o algo?" Ichigo estaba empezando a pensar que era una mala idea involucrarse en los problemas de Ryuko. Satsuki inicialmente había proclamado que cualquier estudiante de dos estrellas que derrotara a Ryuko recibiría un uniforme Goku de tres estrellas, pero esta mañana temprano se enteró de que ella había enmendado su declaración anterior. Además de eso, cualquier persona que lo derrotara no solo recibiría un Uniforme Goku de tres estrellas, sino que también se convertiría en miembro de la Elite Four, por lo que se convertiría en la Elite Five o en algo tan estúpido.

"¿Te sientes asustado? ¡Ríndete a tu Kamui!" Artemisa gritó mientras disparaba una flecha, solo para que Ichigo la desviara con la manga de Mugetsu.

"Solo ríndete ya," dijo Ichigo con exasperación mientras agarraba las dos flechas que Artemis disparaba desde el aire y las tiraba al suelo.

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo?" Artemisa preguntó audazmente, ocultando el hecho de que estaba realmente asustada de su destreza. Ella había visto a Ichigo desviar sus flechas con Tournesol, pero verlo atrapar o repelerlas con sus manos hizo que ella soltara un sudor frío. Al estabilizar sus manos temblorosas, se echó hacia atrás en su brillante arco compuesto negro y rojo, un signo de las Fibras de Vida que lo componen, y materializó cinco flechas brillantes antes de soltarlas. "¡Soy la reencarnación de la diosa griega de la caza! ¡Cae ante mi poder!

Ichigo observó que las flechas volaban hacia lo que solo podía describirse como cámara lenta. Agachándose bajo el que apuntaba a su cabeza, la punta afilada que pasaba a pocos centímetros de su nariz, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y llevó a Tournesol a desviar tres más. Todavía en movimiento, giró sobre su pie izquierdo y usó la planta del pie derecho para destruir básicamente la quinta y última flecha.

"¿Qué? ¡Imposible!" Artemis retrocedió con miedo mientras observaba a Ichigo detener su ataque sin siquiera sudar. Con sus manos temblando más notoriamente, ella trató de traer su arco de nuevo hacia arriba, "¡Llevo un Uniforme de Goku de dos estrellas! No seré derrotada por gente como ..."

Artemis se cortó cuando Ichigo desapareció de delante de ella, un pequeño anillo de polvo en expansión que señalaba dónde había estado parado, antes de que reapareciera detrás de ella con el Tournesol apoyado en su hombro.

"¿Qué fue lo que Ryuko llamó su movimiento?" Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar cómo se llamaba ella, "Oh, cierto. Seni-Soshitsu".

Hubo un silencio mientras varios cortes se extendían lentamente por el uniforme de Artemisa antes de que de repente se rompiera en docenas de piezas, dejando al presidente del club tan desnudo como el día en que nació. Evitando rápidamente su mirada de la chica desnuda, Ichigo notó algo flotando al azar hacia él. Sacándolo del aire antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, miró con interés el hilo rojo brillante sostenido firmemente entre sus dedos.

"¿Es esto una fibra de vida?" Ichigo examinó la brillante fibra de vida con suspicacia. Había algo raro en eso, pero él no podía señalarlo con el dedo. Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero dado todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que llegó a la Academia Honnouji, concluyó que tenía derecho a estarlo.

" **_Sí_** ," contestó Mugetsu sin emociones. Por alguna razón, todavía estaba molesta porque Ichigo no la había llevado en el Día Sin Límite a pesar de que le dijo que no se le había dado una opción en el asunto: " ** _Ese es el Banshi. Es lo que mantiene unido al Uniforme Goku y le da el 'deseo de ser ropa'_** ".

Dejando ir a los Banshi, Ichigo observó cómo se absorbía rápidamente en Tournesol, haciendo que la hoja azul brillara brevemente con un contorno púrpura, "¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

" **_No lo sé. Kisuke Urahara me impartió muchos conocimientos, pero varias cosas clave continúan eludiéndome. Tal vez con el tiempo pueda responder a tu pregunta_** ".

Ichigo miró fijamente a uno de los ojos de Mugetsu antes de suspirar. "No pongas esa cara. Mira, lamento lo de ayer. Sabes que te habría tomado si me hubieran dado la opción".

" **_No estoy molesto con eso_** ", gruñó Mugetsu antes de que ella agregara, " ** _Como Kamui no tengo una cara que poner. Por lo tanto, no hay duda de que tu declaración es idiota_** ".

"Por qué tú - "

"¿Estás hablando solo de fresa?" Una dulce y familiar voz preguntó detrás de él: "Y aquí pensé que eras linda, no loca".

Ichigo se apartó de la inconsciente Artemis y se dirigió a Nonon Jakuzure, que estaba parado frente a él, respaldado por al menos quince miembros del Marching Band Club. Señalando su batuta a Ichigo y con la boca abierta en una alegre sonrisa, dijo: "Has estado ocupada, Strawberry, sacando a todos los presidentes del club a la izquierda y a la derecha. Lady Satsuki me ordenó que te llevara con ella para charlar un poco. Entonces, ¿por qué no te lo pones fácil y simplemente te rindes? "

Le dio a Nonon una mirada inexpresiva antes de rascarse la mejilla. "Oh, solo eres tú, Snake. Puedes decirle a Satsuki que tome su oferta y la empuje".

"¡El nombre es Nonon Jakuzure!" Nonon pisoteó su pie enojado y maldijo en voz baja. Odiaba que Ichigo no dejara de llamarla Serpiente. ¡Ella era la única capaz de llamar a la gente por apodos lindos! ¿De dónde salió Ichigo burlándose de su nombre de esa manera? Apretando los dientes y reinando en su ira y molestia, ella preguntó: "¡Soy un miembro de los Cuatro Elite, maldita sea! ¿Por qué continúas hablándome con tanta falta de respeto?"

"Me llamas fresa", señaló Ichigo secamente con las manos en los bolsillos, "dejaré de llamarte serpiente cuando dejes de llamarme fresa".

Nonon frunció los labios y escupió en el suelo, "Bien, yo ... Ic ... Ich ... Ichi ... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vienes conmigo, pero solo después de patearte el culo! Banda de Marcha: División de Trompeta al frente y al centro ¡Dale a Strawberry aquí una prueba de nuestro espíritu jubiloso!

Ichigo tenía una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro cuando dos hileras de chicas de una estrella, cada una de ellas vestida con un uniforme de banda, se deslizaron frente a Nonon y levantaron sus trompetas, "Espera ... ¿qué?"

Fue entonces cuando el Marching Band Club comenzó a tocar e Ichigo se vio sorprendido por el volumen y el poder de la música.

"¿Cómo te gusta la obertura de William Tell?" Nonon se enorgullecía de los estudiantes de One-Star, "¡Abraza la música, Strawberry!"

" **_Esta música es realmente molesta, Ichigo_** ", gritó Mugetsu sobre el sonido de la música, " ** _Haz algo al respecto antes de quedarme sordo_** ".

"No puedes quedarte sordo si no tienes oídos", le comentó Ichigo a su Kamui, pero sabía que Mugetsu tenía razón. A él no le gustaba que la música armada lo golpeara a puñetazos más que a ella. Apretando los dientes, comenzó a empujar contra la música y comenzó a ganar terreno.

"¿Estás tratando de resistir?" Nonon bromeó en Ichigo. Levantando su batuta, sonrió y gritó: "¡Tendré que presentarte la belleza de la música clásica! ¡División de flauta! ¡Muestra a Strawberry de qué estás hecho!"

Otra fila de chicas se colocó en posición e Ichigo inmediatamente encontró sus oídos bajo asalto por lo que solo podía describirse como música en los términos más vagos. Con sus oídos resonando por los sonidos ásperos, Ichigo estaba a punto de atacar cuando de alguna manera logró escuchar a Ryuko gritar el nombre de Mako.

"¡Ryuko!" Ichigo no tenía tiempo que perder. Corriendo hacia adelante, saltó sobre la Banda de Marcha mientras intentaban detenerlo. Aterrizando en el otro lado, corrió hacia Ryuko, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y saludar a Nonon con un saludo burlón. "Volveré a tratar contigo otra vez, Snake. Dile a Satsuki que puede irse al infierno".

"¡Por última vez, el nombre es Jakuzure!" Nonon le contestó a gritos, cabreado de que Ichigo logró alejarse de ella, "¡Te borraré esa sonrisa de suficiencia si es lo último que hago, hijo de puta de cabello naranja!"

 _xxx_

"¡Mako!"

Ryuko examinó el cuerpo caído y paralizado de su amiga. Atrapada en la misma postura en la que había estado hacía un momento, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Mako se parecía más a una estatua que a una persona en este momento. Acercándose para sacar las agujas, Ryuko se vio obligada a retirar su mano como una aguja incrustada justo al lado.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por tu amiga", una voz profunda hizo eco desde el otro lado del patio, "Simplemente la saqué del camino por un tiempo. Ella no podrá ver, oír ni sentir nada por los próximos diez minutos, así que lo que se discuta entre nosotros se mantendrá en secreto ".

Ryuko se volvió y vio a Tsumugu caminando lentamente hacia ella, "¿Qué te hizo Mako?"

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, ella está ilesa", respondió Tsumugu con tanta calma como siempre que se detuvo a varios metros de distancia de Ryuko, "Esas agujas en su cuerpo son muy especiales. Cuando se despierta, el agotamiento que impregna su cuerpo desaparecerá y todas sus enfermedades se curarán ".

"Oh," Ryuko miró al Mako caído antes de agregar, "Gracias por eso, ¿pero no pudiste haber preguntado primero?"

Tsumugu no le respondió mientras apuntaba su Máquina de coser a Ryuko: "Por otro lado, ¡tu uniforme no recibirá la misma misericordia!"

"¡ **_Corre, Ryuko_**!"

"¡No voy a huir!" Ryuko lo mordió con amargura. No tenía idea de lo que este hombre quería con ella, pero como el infierno era que iba a huir como un cobarde.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre apuntó su extraña arma hacia ella y apretó el gatillo. Ryuko ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en las municiones anormales que él estaba disparando cuando ella retrocedió y saltó de la cadena oxidada en la que ella y Mako habían estado comiendo sus almuerzos. Cuando el sonido de las agujas rebotando en el aire, Ryuko gritó: "¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo de todos modos?"

"No necesito responder eso", respondió Tsumugu rotundamente cuando se paró en la parte superior de la cadena y la miró fijamente, "Tu atletismo es impresionante, pero no será suficiente para evitar que haga lo que debe ser hecho."

"¡Vete al infierno!" Ryuko gruñó y sacó su hoja de tijera. Desviando y parando casi todas las agujas que Tsumugu le disparó, ella siseó de dolor cada vez que una de las municiones anormales se deslizaba por su guardia y apuñalaba su cuerpo. Ignorando el dolor de centrarse en la batalla, ella saltó y se enfrentó a las armas de Tsumugu. Si él estaba sorprendido de que ella todavía pudiera moverse, Tsumugu no lo demostró.

" _Ella es hábil, incluso sin su Kamui_ ", pensó con calma Tsumugu mientras él paraba su hoja de tijera con su ametralladora de coser. Empujándola y disparando una docena de disparos en su espalda, aterrizó en el suelo y miró a Ryuko. " _Pero ella es predecible. Aunque parece tener cierta habilidad para manejar esa Hoja de Tijera, todavía la hace girar como una novicia_. "

Durante la calma momentánea en la lucha, Ryuko aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y sacar varias agujas de coser de su hombro. Echó un vistazo a las municiones de punta de sangre por un momento antes de tirarlas al suelo con disgusto. Ella no sabía quién era este hombre o lo que quería, pero él ya había lastimado a Mako y ahora estaba tratando de matarla. Era hora de activar Senketsu y vengarse del hombre. Cuando alcanzó el alfiler de su guante, Ryuko de repente encontró el mundo girando a su alrededor. Tratando desesperadamente de sostenerse sobre sus pies, Ryuko agarró su cabeza, "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Tu fortaleza es notable", Tsumugu se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio una patada al esternón de Ryuko que la obligó a ponerse de espaldas. Tosiendo duramente por el golpe, ella gruñó de dolor cuando Tsumugu le puso el pie en el estómago y apuntó su máquina de coser a su corazón, "Pero incluso la persona más decidida no puede combatir los efectos de treinta rondas de tranquilizantes. forzándome a usar mis municiones especializadas ".

"¡Bastardo!" Ryuko luchó por liberarse, pero la fuerza de Tsumugu era demasiado grande en su estado no transformado. Eso, agravado por el hecho de que sus músculos no respondían a sus pensamientos, hizo que el escape fuera imposible, "¿De qué club eres parte?"

Los ojos de Tsumugu se desviaron hacia un lado cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. No tenía mucho tiempo, quizás un minuto como máximo, antes de que llegara Ichigo Kurosaki. Necesitaba moverse rápidamente, "Cuando me quite el pie, te quitarás la ropa".

Ryuko había estado esperando muchas cosas, pero esa pregunta no era una de ellas: "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Estás en ese estúpido Pervert Club, ¿verdad? Te apuesto a que ¡Eres el presidente del Club Pervertido!

Tsumugu se aseguró de mantener su pistola de coser entrenada en el corazón de Ryuko. "Déjame contarte dos piezas útiles de información. Una. No soy un pervertido. Me parece tonta la idea de un hombre acosando e idolatrando a una mujer con la que nunca ha hablado. Ambos moralmente repugnantes y absolutamente repugnantes ".

"Di lo que necesites para dormir por la noche", escupió Ryuko y trató de sacar el alfiler de su guante con sus dientes solo para que Tsumugu disparara algo de su muñeca y clavara su mano en el suelo.

"Dos. No dejaré que te transformes delante de mí. Si no puedes transformarte, no eres más poderoso que un humano normal".

Inclinándose sobre Ryuko y entrenando su arma sobre su garganta, Tsumugu gruñó: "Si tuviera que disparar a esta distancia, la probabilidad de tu muerte está garantizada. Si deseas sobrevivir para vivir una vida plena, quítate la ropa. Lo hago. No me gusta tomar vidas innecesariamente ".

"Bastardo ..." Ryuko podía sentir el sudor goteando de su rostro mientras miraba al hombre que la había sacado tan fácilmente, "¿Qué tienes contra Senketsu?"

"¿Así que te niegas a cumplir?" Tsumugu sintió una punzada de culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero por el bien de la humanidad, enterraría sus emociones y su culpa. Destruir a un Kamui era una de las principales prioridades, incluso si costaba una vida inocente. Las repercusiones de fallar y dejar que el Kamui se salga de control fueron demasiado graves, "No me dejas otra opción. Sé que puede parecerte un vacío, pero no obtendré ningún placer de lo que voy a hacer. Espero que encuentres La paz en lo que espera más allá de este mundo ".

Cuando su dedo apretó el disparador de su arma, Tsumugu miró hacia un lado mientras sentía que alguien se le acercaba rápidamente. Saltando rápidamente de Ryuko y saltando hacia atrás unas cuantas veces, se deslizó hasta detenerse cuando Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo frente a él, todavía vestido con la forma liberada de Mugetsu.

"No esperaba que llegaras tan rápido, Ichigo Kurosaki", Tsumugu presionó un botón en la parte inferior de su Máquina de coser, expulsando el clip de la aguja quinientos antes de insertar rápidamente uno nuevo, "Tu velocidad es impresionante".

"¿Ya sabes quien soy?" Ichigo preguntó con suspicacia mientras giraba el Tournesol hacia un lado, destruyendo las agujas que sujetaban a Ryuko al suelo.

Tsumugu ignoró la pregunta mientras sus ojos se detenían en Mugetsu. Parecía que el chico estaba firmemente en control de su Kamui, lo que no era tan sorprendente dado a sus padres. A diferencia de Matoi, que parecía estar tratando de apuñalarlo con sus ojos, Ichigo estaba firmemente en control de sus emociones. Estaba enojado, a cualquiera le darían la situación, pero el problema con Matoi era que ella llevaba sus emociones en sus mangas. Si alguna vez llegaba un momento en que la empujaban al borde, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Tsumugu de que su Kamui intentaría inmediatamente devorarla.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tsumugu rodeó a Ichigo, quien siempre se mantenía entre el hombre y Ryuko, "Se supone que estás en Karakura Town".

"¿Cómo sabes de mí?" Ichigo gruñó y señaló a Tournesol en Tsumugu, "¿Quién eres y qué quieres con Ryuko?"

Tsumugu miró a Matoi y reevaluó la situación. Las probabilidades de que él pudiera destruir con éxito a su Kamui y escapar eran escasas a ninguna. Ni siquiera le importaba ser capturado mientras el Kamui fuera destruido, pero incluso eso era muy poco probable en este punto. Lo mejor sería retirarse y reformular su plan de ataque. Primero, necesitaba reunir alguna información sobre lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo en la Academia Honnouji.

"Déjame darte dos piezas de información útil", Tsumugu encendió un cigarrillo usando un dispositivo en su muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo. "Uno. A quién soy no te preocupa".

Corriendo hacia adelante, Tsumugu disparó varias docenas de disparos desde su Máquina de coser a Ichigo. Mientras que Ichigo logró evitar o bloquear a cada uno de ellos, ese fue el plan de Tsumugu todo el tiempo. Saltando en el aire tan pronto como terminó de disparar, cuando trató de lanzar la patada a Ichigo en la cara, se sorprendió al encontrar al joven dando vueltas alrededor de su ataque. Aterrizando en cuclillas, rápidamente levantó su arma para evitar que Tournesol lo golpeara.

"Dos", gruñó Tsumugu cuando se vio obligado a acercarse más y más al suelo por la fuerza mejorada de Ichigo, "Conocí a tu madre, Masaki".

"¿Qué?"

Ichigo se congeló ante la mención del nombre de su madre, pero eso era todo lo que Tsumugu necesitaba. Rodando hacia adelante, Tsumugu se giró y apuntó su arma a varios puntos a lo largo del Kamui de Ichigo. Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, algo se disparó en el aire y le perforó la mano, paralizando los músculos e impidiéndole mover el dedo. Riéndose burlón y mirando un edificio, Tsumugu se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin tiempo. De pie y girándose, comenzó a alejarse. "No vayas a ningún lado, Matoi. Estaré aquí mañana para despojarte de tu Kamui. No intentes huir porque no habrá ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte".

Mientras Tsumugu se alejaba, desapareciendo en las sombras, Ryuko se puso de pie y miró a Ichigo. "¿Quién era ese tipo y cómo conoció a tu madre, Ichigo?"

"No lo sé", la mano de Ichigo apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Tournesol. Mirando a Ryuko, le preguntó: "¿Qué le pasó a Mako? Te oí gritar su nombre".

Ryuko se abofeteó ante la mención de su amiga. En toda la emoción, había olvidado por completo que a menos de veinte pies de distancia, su mejor amiga yacía en el suelo cubierta de docenas de agujas de coser. Corriendo para ayudar, se reprendió a sí misma, "¡No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de Mako! ¡Soy una amiga terrible!"

Ichigo observó a Ryuko comenzar a sacar las agujas por el puñado del cuerpo paralizado de Mako antes de arrodillarse y recoger una de las agujas que Tsumugu le había disparado. Dando vuelta a la extraña munición en sus dedos, pensó por qué alguien usaría algo como una aguja como munición.

" **_Hay algo extraño en esta aguja_** ," Mugetsu enfocó ambos ojos en el objeto en la mano de Ichigo antes de emitir un gruñido femenino, " ** _Puedo sentirlo tratando de romper el vínculo entre tú y yo. Si fueras golpeado por suficiente De estas agujas, me vería obligado a dormir_** ".

"Ya veo ..." Ichigo sabía que Tsumugu era una amenaza peligrosa. Ese hombre casi había diezmado a Ryuko sin siquiera intentarlo. No se sabía qué haría si se le daba suficiente tiempo para prepararse. Necesitaba estar en guardia en caso de que Tsumugu decidiera darle una sorpresa: "Estate alerta, Mugetsu. Ese tipo parece que lo tiene para usted y para Senketsu".

" **_Adelante_** ," Mugetsu se burló de la preocupación de Ichigo, " ** _Ese hombre puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con Senketsu, pero tú y yo estamos en un nivel diferente. ¡No hay manera de que pueda vencernos!_** "

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia Ryuko y un Mako ahora consciente: "No te pongas demasiado lleno de ti mismo. Dijiste lo mismo de Satsuki y apenas logramos vencerla".

" **_Cállate, Ichigo._** "

 _xxx_

Aikuro Mikisugi prefería los bares en los barrios bajos a los del distrito residencial de una estrella. Llámelo tonto sentimental, pero encontró que las interacciones personales eran mucho más realistas cuando uno no tenía que preocuparse por las apariencias sociales o la presión de los compañeros. El hecho de que el ruido y la multitud ruidosa hicieran que la audiencia fuera extremadamente improbable era simplemente una ventaja.

Mirando su reloj y notando qué hora era, Aikuro estaba a punto de terminar su bebida y se fue cuando notó un alfiler de colcha flotando en su sake. Aikuro sonrió ante la introducción de sus colegas. "Veo que pudiste descubrir que era yo. ¿No vas a decir que odias que te interrumpan mientras trabajas o algo así, Tsumugu?"

Apoyado contra la barra junto a Aikuro, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba un Tsumugu de rostro severo. No apreciaba el hecho de que Aikuro interfiriera con su enfrentamiento contra Ryuko e Ichigo. Su intolerancia por ser interrumpido fue, por el momento, opacada por una pregunta mucho más seria que asolaba su mente: "¿Por qué no me dijiste que el hijo de Masaki estaba asistiendo a la Academia Honnouji?"

"Je," Aikuro le quitó el alfiler de su sake antes de tragar el líquido alcohólico de un trago, "¿Me habrías creído si hubiera dicho que estaba aquí?"

El silencio de Tsumugu a la pregunta fue toda la respuesta que Aikuro necesitaba. Tsumugu era uno de los mejores operativos de Nudist Beach y se enorgullecía de haber investigado toda la información necesaria sobre un objetivo antes de perseguirlo. Había derribado sin ayuda varias fábricas de Revocs utilizando solo su inteligencia, por lo que Aikuro tuvo claro que el orgullo de Tsumugu como nudista había recibido un gran golpe al encontrar al hijo de Masaki asistiendo a la misma academia que Ryuko Matoi.

"Tiene un Kamui", señaló Tsumugu sin rodeos y sin importarle quién lo escuchó. No le gustaba Kamui en general, y el hecho de que el hijo de Masaki tuviera uno equivalía a escupir en su tumba: "¿De dónde lo sacó?"

"¿Te acuerdas de Isshin hablando de un hombre llamado Kisuke Urahara?"

Eso provocó unas cuantas campanas en la cabeza de Tsumugu. Había pasado más de una década desde que escuchó ese nombre, "Sí, lo recuerdo".

Aikuro levantó la botella de sake y volvió a llenar su taza. "Aproximadamente dos días después de que llegara Ichigo, Isshin llamó de la nada. Dijo que Kisuke creó ese Kamui para Ichigo y que debería asegurarme de que sobreviviera lo que sea que pudiera venir. No hace falta decirlo. No he tenido mucho que hacer. Después de todo, él fue el que luchó solo contra Satsuki Kiryuin y su Kamui en un empate ".

El ceño fruncido de Tsumugu se profundizó cuando recordó cómo Kisuke Urahara logró salvar la vida de su hermana, Kinue Kinagase, hace tantos años, cuando tontamente decidió probar un Kamui experimental. También fue la primera vez que conoció al hombre que conocería como Isshin Kurosaki.

 _Flashback - Hace 11 años_

 _Isshin Matoi, también conocido como el Dr. Matoi por sus colegas y asociados, se dirigió a los otros dos hombres en la sala, "¿Está todo en su lugar?"_

 _Vestido con un cuello alto de color marrón debajo de una bata blanca de laboratorio, Aikuro tecleó algunas teclas en una computadora cercana, "Los inhibidores de la fibra de vida están en su lugar y tienen un rendimiento óptico. Los he ejecutado en varias pruebas y no he tenido problemas. detectado. "_

 _" Bien, bien", el Dr. Matoi se acarició la barba que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zumbó con impaciencia al tercer hombre que paseaba nerviosamente a través de la sala de observación. "Pareces perturbado por algo, Tsumugu"._

 _Un Tsumugu mucho más joven se detuvo y miró al Dr. Matoi. Mientras que su cabello ya poseía su racha roja y familiar, Tsumugu lo había diseñado con un corte de tripulación mucho más manejable._

 _" Sé que mi hermana quiere seguir con esto, ¡pero creo que es una idea peligrosa!" Tsumugu sabía que su argumento no tenía sentido. Cada vez que Kinue enfocaba su mente en hacer algo, nada en la Tierra podía detenerla. Por lo general, simplemente se apartaba del camino hasta que ella terminara, pero lo que Kinue se ofrecía a hacer era peligroso y potencialmente mortal._

 _El Dr. Matoi resopló y caminó hacia la ventana de observación que daba al vestidor. Tsumugu no fue el único preocupado por las posibles consecuencias de una adaptación tan temprana. Aunque estaba seguro de que había solucionado todos los posibles problemas y fallas en el prototipo Kamui, siempre existía la posibilidad de que se perdiera algo. Él era humano, después de todo. Sería arrogante suponer que el Kamui que creó fue perfecto en todos los sentidos._

 _" No eres el único que piensa eso", le dijo a Tsumugu con sinceridad, "traté de convencer a Kinue para que no fuera voluntaria, pero ella cree firmemente que los humanos y la ropa pueden coexistir pacíficamente. Si realmente estás preocupado por algo Saliendo mal, Aikuro y yo hemos tomado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestros horarios para implementar varias medidas de seguridad que deberían detener el ajuste si algo sale mal "._

 _" Y todavía no me gusta", Tsumugu respondió débilmente._

 _" Admito que nuestras medidas de seguridad nunca serán perfectas", al Dr. Matoi no le gustó confesar sus fallas. Su vida ya estaba llena de errores y culpa. No quería agregar otro a su lista ya larga, "Pero traje a alguien para ayudar"._

 _" ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?"_

 _El Dr. Matoi se volvió hacia Aikuro, quien respondió: "Actualmente está sacando el prototipo del almacén. Debería estar ingresando al vestuario en unos minutos"._

 _Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Tsumugu. Todos los que tocaron el prototipo Kamui habían sido violentamente agredidos por él, con la criatura Fibra de la vida intentando devorarlos por completo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quién podría tocar una criatura tan violenta sin temor por su vida?_

 _Tsumugu no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Menos de cinco minutos después del anuncio del Dr. Matoi, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la sala de observación, lo que indica que se estaba accediendo a la puerta de presión negativa en el lado opuesto de la sala de montaje._

 _" Parece que Isshin está listo para entrar," Aikuro se giró en su silla y se enfrentó al Dr. Matoi._

 _El Dr. Matoi mantuvo sus ojos en el vestuario a través del grueso vidrio protector mientras respondía: "Déjalo entrar"._

 _Tsumugu había oído hablar de Isshin Kurosaki. Prácticamente era una de las razones por las que Nudist Beach pudo sobrevivir sin que Revocs los golpeara. Si bien Isshin no era realmente un miembro de la organización, su presencia parecía disuadir a Ragyo de moverse contra ellos. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un silbido de aire presurizado que salía de la habitación, Tsumugu esperaba que alguien estuviera compuesto e implacable, alguien cuya resistencia innata a las Fibras de Vida fuera tan alta que pudieran tocar a un Kamui animal por un corto período de tiempo sin ser consumidos por ella. No esperaba, ni podría haber esperado, conocer al verdadero Isshin Kurosaki._

 _"¡ Chico abajo ... niña ... cosa! ¡Mal Kamui! ¡Detente en este instante!" Isshin sostenía al Kamui a una distancia de brazos lejos de su cuerpo, pero por una buena razón. El Kamui estaba intentando, y por algún motivo, fallar, envolver sus brazos. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse sobre Isshin, tendría éxito por un segundo antes de que algo se rompiera y perdiera su agarre._

 _" Hey Matoi!" Isshin gritó a los tres hombres que lo observaban: "¡Prepara el dispositivo de restricción! ¡No tengo ganas de luchar con un vestido por más tiempo del que tengo que hacerlo!"_

 _El Dr. Matoi presionó un botón, dando vida al intercomunicador. "Por supuesto, Isshin. Está justo a su izquierda. Simplemente coloque el prototipo en la cámara y la máquina hará el resto"._

 _Después de patear el prototipo Kamui para tenerlo bajo control momentáneamente, Isshin envolvió al ser de fibra de vida en una bola antes de lanzarla a la cámara. Si bien el Kamui tardó unos segundos en reorientarse, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar. En el momento en que Isshin lo puso en la cámara, la puerta de acero se cerró con un siseo y una mezcla gaseosa de almidón y lejía comenzó a llenar la cámara, congelando el Kamui en su lugar y poniéndolo en un sueño temporal._

 _" Maldición, esa cosa era molesta", se quejó Isshin Kurosaki cuando entró en la sala de observación. Al igual que Aikuro y el Dr. Matoi, llevaba una bata de laboratorio sobre un suéter negro, pero a diferencia de ellos tenía un salmonete distintivamente de los años 80. Bostezando y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, se volvió hacia Aikuro, "¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la que me llamaste? Masaki no va a estar feliz de que me haya saltado la ciudad y la deje con las gemelas"._

 _" No te preocupes por Masaki," Aikuro sonrió amablemente, "Ya casi terminaste. El Dr. Matoi solo quería que ayudaras a transferir el prototipo Kamui"._

 _"Han pasado algunos años, Isshin", el Dr. Matoi ofreció su mano a Isshin, solo para que el hombre normalmente alegre se niegue a sacudirlo. Matoi no pareció encontrar una exhibición tan ruda, y por lo tanto continuó hablando: "Ese Kamui es mi primer prototipo completo. Lo creé para ayudarnos a luchar contra la tiranía impuesta al mundo por Recovs y Ragyo Kiryuin"._

 _" Es un poco tarde para hacer lo correcto", Isshin insinuó a sabiendas, obteniendo miradas extrañas de Tsumugu y Aikuro y una expresión preocupada del Dr. Matoi, "Pero lo suficiente sobre el pasado. Por otro lado ¿Que te hace pensar que Kamui querrá ir contra Ragyo? Ya viste cómo trató de comerme allí. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerta "._

 _El_ _Dr. Matoi suspiró tristemente y se sentó, "admitiré que el Proyecto T-elos se basó en los diseños de Ragyo Kiryuin. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es fabricar un Kamui? Su trabajo me salvó durante un año de planificación. Pasé innumerables horas apagando las Fibras de Vida mientras buscaba cualquier señal de manipulación interna o errores. Puedo asegurarte que Ragyo tiene tanto control sobre este Kamui como tú"._

 _" En cualquier caso," Isshin caminó hacia la ventana de observación y miró hacia donde estaba el Kamui, "¿A quién engañaste para usar esa cosa?"_

 _" No engañé a nadie", se defendió el Dr. Matoi, "Kinue pidió personalmente que el Proyecto T-elos se ajustara a ella. Ella cree que la ropa y los humanos pueden vivir juntos en paz y están decididos a demostrarlo. Hice lo posible para persuadirla de que espere hasta que esté seguro de que no hay absolutamente nada que pueda salir mal, pero ... "_

 _" Lo sé," suspiró Isshin. Kinue siempre había sido una mujer bastante audaz, por lo que probablemente Masaki se llevara tan bien con ella. "Desearía poder quedarme y asegurarme de que nada salga mal, pero Masaki está teniendo un puñado de mellizos además de Ichigo, pero Creo que puedo tener algo que podría ser útil en caso de que arruines algo"_.

 _Alcanzando su bata de laboratorio, Isshin buscó algo antes de sacar un pequeño medallón octagonal. Se lo entregó al Dr. Matoi y dijo: "Tuve un viejo amigo mío, Kisuke Urahara, que me dijo esto. No tiene idea de qué son las Fibras de Vida o para qué se va a utilizar, así que agregué algunas modificaciones. Todo lo que él sabe es que necesitaba algo para proteger a alguien sin preguntas. Dale este medallón a Kinue cuando vaya a usar el Kamui. Si algo sale mal, debería protegerla de ser devorada"._

 _El Dr. Matoi miró el grabado grabado en la superficie del medallón. El objeto en sí era blanco puro, pero el diseño consistía en varias líneas negras entretejidas entre sí y originadas alrededor de una gema de color rojo rubí en el centro del medallón. Se quedó mirando el objeto por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero cuando levantó la vista para agradecer a Isshin, ya se había ido. Al contemplar lo que iba a hacer, el Dr. Matoi se acercó a Tsumugu y le puso el medallón en la mano._ _"_

 _"Dale esto a Kinue", le ordenó, "Asegúrate de que ella sepa qué hacer con eso"._

 _Fin flashback_

Tsumugu resopló y forzó sus recuerdos en el fondo de su mente: "¿Hace casi diez años que se cayó de la red y ahora regresa? Si me preguntas, es un poco sospechoso".

"Sabes exactamente por qué se fue", le recordó a Aikuro a Tsumugu. La muerte de Masaki había golpeado duramente a la playa nudista, incluso si Isshin no diría qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió, además del hecho de que fue asesinada. El Dr. Matoi se había ofrecido voluntario para usar los inmensos recursos de Nudist Beach para cazar al asesino, pero Isshin había sido bastante claro que no quería una investigación. Tenía una familia que cuidar y buscar al asesino de Masaki lo obligaría a dividir su atención.

Al no tener sentido irse, Tsumugu agarró un taburete cercano y se sentó junto a Aikuro. Tomando la botella de sake del mostrador, vertió un poco en una taza antes de hablar: "Ragyo Kiryuin comienza a activarse y ahora Isshin envía a su hijo a la Academia Honnouji, donde su hija está consolidando el poder. No me gusta".

"Esa no es la peor parte", Aikuro buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una foto. Deslizándolo por el mostrador hasta Tsumugu, dijo: "Mira quién decidió presentarse en la ciudad de Honnou hace unos días".

Tsumugu tomó la foto y miró fijamente la figura, "El Gran Couturier. ¿Por qué estaría ella aquí?"

Aikuro se encogió de hombros, "No tengo idea, pero conociéndola, no puede ser buena. Ella no va a ninguna parte sin el permiso de Ragyo. Cuando descubrí que estaba aquí, pensé que podría haber ido tras Ryuko, pero para mi sorpresa, el Gran Couturier parece estar obsesionada con Ichigo ".

"Ichigo?" Tsumugu pensó largo y tendido sobre por qué alguien como el Gran Couturier estaría interesado en Ichigo Kurosaki, "No puedo empezar a comprender lo que piensa alguien como ella, pero supongo que tiene que ver con Isshin. Parece que siempre vuelve a ese hombre". . "

"Posiblemente," Aikuro sonrió ante su expresión endurecida, "Por cierto, he querido preguntarte algo por un tiempo. ¿Cómo está Kinue?"

Se escuchó el sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose cuando Tsumugu apretó su mano con la fuerza suficiente para romper la taza que sostenía. Mirando los fragmentos del mostrador, arrojó unos cuantos billetes para cubrir el daño y se levantó. "Lo está haciendo bien, considerando todo lo que le ha pasado. Sin embargo, gracias por la preocupación".

El invento de Kisuke Urahara, que Isshin se aseguró de que Kinue sostuviera cuando probó el Proyecto T-elos, había funcionado perfectamente. A pesar de todas las precauciones y medidas de seguridad que el Dr. Matoi y Aikuro pusieron en práctica, tan pronto como Kinue se puso el Kamui, inmediatamente trató de devorarla. Cuando Aikuro agarró una silla y trató de romper el vidrio de seguridad para salvar a Kinue, hubo un destello verde brillante dentro de la habitación. Después de varios segundos de dolorosa espera para ver qué estaba pasando, la luz se apagó y, para alivio de todos, Kinue estaba inconsciente en el suelo del vestuario, todavía vestida con el Kamui que había estado tratando de matarla momentos antes. Cuando irrumpió en la habitación a través de la puerta, el alivio de Tsumugu ante el estado de su hermana pronto se convirtió en horror y sorpresa cuando vio exactamente lo que la mantenía con vida.

El medallón que les dio Isshin, el mismo que se suponía que iba a salvar la vida de Kinue si algo salía mal, parecía haberse fusionado con su pecho. Mientras intentaba sacar al Kamui de su cuerpo, que parecía no estar luchando contra él por alguna razón, Tsumugu notó que el patrón de una flecha negra ardía en su esternón justo sobre su corazón. Después de que Aikuro lo alejara de su hermana para que el Dr. Matoi pudiera examinarla, Tsumugu recibió una noticia sorprendente.

El medallón pudo haber salvado a la mente y al cuerpo de Kinue de ser devorados por el Kamui, pero siempre la ató a ella. Después de que el Dr. Matoi llamó frenéticamente a Isshin para preguntar qué se suponía que debía hacer el medallón, Isshin confesó a regañadientes que se suponía que debía actuar como una especie de "puente" entre el Kamui y Kinue en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. Si todo lo demás fallaba, y la inherente naturaleza violenta y animal que era el Kamui superaba sus precauciones, el medallón se activaría y efectivamente engañaría al Kamui para que pensaran que Kinue era parte de eso, evitando así que siguiera causando más daño. El único problema era que Kinue estaría siempre atado al Kamui. Además, nunca podría quitárselo o quitarle el medallón, que ahora era tan parte de su cuerpo como lo era el Kamui.

"Pero eso no es por lo que me llamaste aquí, ¿verdad?" La hermana de Tsumugu aún era un tema delicado para el hombre, a pesar de que seguía siendo la misma mujer, no importaba lo que usara, "Si se trata de Ichigo, puedes dejar de preocuparte. No he olvidado lo que Isshin trató de hacer. Siempre que Como Ichigo no interfiere con mi misión, lo dejaré solo a él y a su Kamui ".

"Me conoces demasiado bien", sonrió Aikuro antes de fruncir el ceño, "Necesito que también dejes a Ryuko Matoi sola, al menos por ahora. Este es un momento crítico y, como me ha contado recientemente con Isshin, no sé qué esperar".

"Recibí el mensaje", Tsumugu sabía que Ragyo iba a hacer que se moviera tarde o temprano, pero la confirmación de Isshin aceleró las operaciones de Nudist Beach. "Pensar que Revocs ya está avanzando a la siguiente etapa, va a haber caos por aquí muy pronto. Pero, en cuanto a Matoi ... me temo que no podré escucharte ".

"¿Debo recordarte de la reciente expansión de la pequeña señorita Satsuki Kiryuin?" Aikuro le preguntó a Tsumugu sarcásticamente: "Su conquista de la escuela nacional está casi completa, aparte de la región de Kansai y, por supuesto, del pueblo de Karakura".

La región de Kansai era donde estaban las oficinas centrales de la playa nudista. Era el único lugar que quedaba en Japón, además de Karakura Town, donde Revocs no tenía un control firme sobre la población. Incluso con todos los recursos a su disposición, Satsuki Kiryuin tendría que aumentar su personal si quería tener alguna posibilidad de romper las líneas del frente de Nudist Beach, pero incluso eso no sería capaz de penetrar en Karakura Town. Tsumugu no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Isshin Kurosaki tenía algo tan peligroso contra Ragyo Kiryuin que ella le había prohibido a su hija intentar conquistar la Escuela Secundaria Karakura.

"Déjame darte dos piezas de información útil", Tsumugu tomó la taza de la mano de Aikuro y la tragó en un solo trago. "Una. Sé que vas a decirme las palabras del Dr. Matoi sobre el uso del Kamui para detener las ambiciones de los Kiryuins. Por mucho que prefiera que los humanos resuelvan este problema por nuestra cuenta, contra alguien como el Gran Couturier estamos muy superados. Dos. Estoy muy consciente de que estoy en contra de los objetivos actuales de nuestra organización. Y no intentes sermonearme ".

Aikuro se rió, "¿Soy tan obvio como un nudista?"

Tsumugu no apreciaba la broma de Aikuro. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y dijo: "Sabes lo peligroso que es un Kamui. En las manos de una persona normal, es simplemente peligroso, pero Matoi es emocional y fácil de enojar. Llegará un momento en que ella dejará que la ira supere su punto crítico ".

"¿Y si Ryuko resulta ser un aliado poderoso?" Aikuro ignoró la inferencia del comentario de Tsumugu: "Ahora que Satsuki Kiryuin posee un Kamui propio, tiene sentido combatir el fuego con fuego. Eso no es mencionar el Kamui de Ichigo".

Aikuro intentó verter a Tsumugu, pero el hombre lo detuvo en seco: "Debes saber qué pasará si Matoi pierde el control de esa cosa. Se convertirá en una amenaza aún mayor que los Kiryuin. He visto el poder de Ichigo. Si Un evento así nunca ocurriría, no creo que pudiera detener a Matoi. Es por eso que necesito destruir esa cosa antes de que las cosas se salgan de control. Confío en que el hijo de Masaki nunca perderá el control, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Matoi. Es mejor que ella muera como un ser humano que viva para ser consumida por su uniforme ".

"¿Es esa tu última respuesta?" Aikuro hizo girar su sake pero no lo tomó, "Si los superiores se enteran de tu misión, te despojarán de todo el equipo".

"Entonces solo estaré desnudo. Te debo una deuda por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Aikuro, y por lo tanto haría todo lo que me pidieras", Tsumugu comenzó a alejarse antes de detenerse rápidamente, "pero La deuda que tengo con Isshin y Masaki es aún mayor. Me niego a dejar de perseguir a Matoi y su Kamui queda destruida, pero si te hace sentir mejor, le ofreceré a Matoi la posibilidad de renunciar a su Kamui sin pelear. Lo más que vas a sacar de mí ".

Aikuro vio a Tsumugu desaparecer en la noche de la ciudad de Honnou. Después de un momento, sonrió. " _Sabes que Ichigo vendrá a buscarte, ¿no es así, Tsumugu? De hecho, creo que estás contando con eso. Quieres ver cómo el pequeño Masaki hablaba tanto sobre cómo creció. Creo que estarás gratamente sorprendido_ ".

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 2 - Un día de Kurosaki**

"¡Papá papá!"

Isshin dejó su libro y vio a Yuzu corriendo hacia él. Con Ichigo en la Academia Honnouji haciendo quién sabe qué, Yuzu y Karin habían estado más tristes de lo normal. Así que decidió llevarlos a un parque acuático en una ciudad vecina. Claro, estaba fuera de la seguridad y protección de la ciudad de Karakura, pero él estaba allí, así que no debería haber problemas.

"Sí, Yuzu?" Mientras Isshin estaba sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la piscina, él no tenía ganas de entrar.

"¡Hice un nuevo amigo!" Yuzu sonrió alegremente, "¡Ella es tan divertida y emocionante! ¡Espera aquí! ¡Iré por ella!"

Isshin reflexionó sobre lo que su hija acaba de decir. Yuzu tener un nuevo amigo no era gran cosa; Ella hizo amigos todo el tiempo. Incluso Kon no era inmune a los encantos de Yuzu y él ni siquiera era una persona. Cuando vio a Yuzu charlando alegremente con una chica de aspecto muy familiar, que estaba de espaldas a él, Isshin comenzó a toser dramáticamente. Cuando Yuzu lo señaló y la chica se volvió para mirar, Isshin casi se cayó de su silla.

" _Oh maldita sea._ "

"Papá, me gustaría que conocieras a Nui Harime!" Yuzu anunció con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nui, "¡Ella es súper agradable y realmente divertida!"

"Hola, señor Kurosaki!" Nui dijo en el mismo tono que Yuzu, tan falso como era: "Es un placer conocerte".

"Sí, bueno, es un placer conocerte", Isshin buscó su billetera y le dio a Yuzu veinte dólares, "¿Por qué no vas al bar y traes algo para que comamos, Yuzu?"

Mientras Yuzu felizmente tomó el dinero y se fue, Isshin se volvió hacia Nui, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Actúas como si toda mi vida girara en torno a ti", Nui giró la cabeza e hinchó las mejillas, "Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de molestarte. Hoy es mi día de vacaciones. El trabajo ha sido tan difícil últimamente que necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí. Entonces, ¿por qué no fingimos que no nos hemos visto? ¿Te parece bien, vieja cabra?

Isshin entrecerró los ojos antes de estrechar la mano con Nui sobre la tregua temporal. Él nunca confiaría en ella tan lejos como pudiera tirarla, y podría hacerlo muy lejos, pero por el bien de la diversión de Yuzu y Karin, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por ahora.

Más tarde esa noche, de vuelta en Karakura Town, Isshin casi se arranca el cabello con frustración cuando Yuzu pone una foto de ella, Karin y Nui en el manto de la sala de estar. Por mucho que quisiera simplemente tirar la foto, Isshin sabía que no podría salirse con la suya. Yuzu tenía los sentidos de un halcón cuando se trataba de que sus cosas desaparecieran. Mientras miraba a la imagen, Isshin no podía creer lo doloroso que era Nui sin siquiera intentarlo.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Listo. Traducción hecha. Honestamente, me esperaba un poco más de acción. No estuvo aburrido el capítulo, pero esperaba un poco más. Aunque el hecho de que Tsumugu usará el nombre de Masaki para dejar a Ichigo aturdido para poder escapar. Fue un buen movimiento.**

 **Ahora. Con respecto al flashback. La hermana de Tsumugu sigue viva. Lo que significa que en vez de 3 Kamui… ¿Hay 4? Si ese es el caso, SERÁ INTERESANTE LO QUE VIENE. Sean pacientes y verán que es lo que vendrá.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	15. Capítulo15:No se dejará engañar de nuevo

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 15: No se dejará engañar de nuevo

 _Antes de entrar en el Capítulo 15, me gustaría señalar que todavía estoy sorprendido por la popularidad de esta historia. En mi navegación por la interweb, encontré enlaces a mi historia en muchos sitios diferentes, lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Así que gracias a todos los que revisan y difunden la noticia de mi historia._ _Así que en el capítulo real. Esta es la segunda mitad del Episodio 5, lo que realmente significa que termina al mismo tiempo que termina el Episodio 5. Los eventos dentro del capítulo son tan diferentes del canon que algunos de ustedes ni siquiera lo reconocen. Por supuesto, Tsumugu peleará contra Ryuko ya que no sería Kill la Kill sin que eso suceda, pero los detalles de la pelea y la forma en que se desarrolla es diferente. Tres palabras: Alfiletero explosivo de plástico._

 _ **Nota** : Estoy muy interesado en que alguien haga una foto de Ichigo usando Mugetsu. Si alguien quiere hacer esto, por favor envíame un PM para que podamos resolverlo._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 15 - No te dejes engañar de nuevo**

Bajo la dura regla de Satsuki Kiryuin, todos los estudiantes que asistían a la Academia Honnouji tenían un estricto toque de queda a las 10:00 pm, salvo en circunstancias exigentes. Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre deambulando por el campus sin una excusa razonable se encontraría a merced del Comité Disciplinario antes de ser entregado a Ira Gamagori, quien sería más duro de lo habitual por haber sido despertado. En su mayor parte, todos los estudiantes de One-Star y más obedecieron el toque de queda sin ningún problema o queja, pero Ichigo Kurosaki no sabía sobre el toque de queda y no se habría preocupado, incluso si lo hubiera hecho.

Lo bueno de vivir en un dormitorio casi vacío era que no había tanta gente alrededor para presenciar nada. La visita de Nui Harime en No-Late Day fue un buen ejemplo de cómo esto fue algo bueno. Ichigo no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que si alguien los hubiera atacado, Nui habría matado fácilmente al intruso, para decirlo así, para mantener su secreto. Ichigo no sabía por qué estaba obsesionada con él. Francamente, lo asustó y lo enojó.

Debido a la falta de estudiantes dispuestos y capaces de permanecer en los dormitorios, la azotea era un lugar excelente para hablar sin ser escuchada por espías o personas entrometidas.

"¡Gah!"

"Hmm ..." Mako se llevó un dedo a los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, "Perdí el rastro. ¿Cuántas veces fue eso?"

"Treinta y uno", Shinjiro Nagita respondió sin dudarlo mientras rápidamente añadía una marca de conteo a su cuaderno de notas. Al igual que Mako, estaba sentado en el borde del techo con un sándwich en sus manos, "la determinación de Ryuko de perseverar frente a un oponente invencible es realmente impresionante".

Ichigo frunció el ceño desde donde estaba parado, "Sí, pero ella nunca va a recibir un golpe si ella sigue cargando así".

Ryuko gruñó furioso y se levantó del suelo, patinando hasta detenerse a lo largo del techo de concreto, completamente ileso debido a que Senketsu actuaba como su piel. Quitándose un poco de polvo de su Kamui, miró a Ururu, que todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde comenzó el mástil.

" ** _Ella es realmente fuerte, Ryuko_** ", el ojo de Senketsu se estrechó mientras trataba de idear una estrategia, pero todos los planes en los que el Kamui pensó fueron derribados por el rápido tiempo y velocidad de reacción de Ururu.

"Vaya forma de decir lo obvio," Ryuko limpió un rastro de saliva de sus labios y miró a Ururu. Cuando aceptó este mástil para afinar sus habilidades y aumentar sus habilidades, pensó que sería sencillo. En su mente, Ururu solo logró patear el trasero de Sanageyama porque no había activado su Uniforme Goku de tres estrellas. Pero después de activar la Sincronización de la fibra de vida y aún sin aterrizar un solo golpe, Ryuko comenzó a preguntarse qué tan fuerte era Ururu, "No hay manera de que puedas ser tan fuerte".

"No siempre fui tan fuerte", dijo Ururu en voz baja, con las manos juntas delante de ella, "Entrené mucho y muy duro para llegar a donde estoy hoy".

"Eh," Ryuko sonrió abiertamente mientras digería esa información. Si alguien como Ururu, que odiaba pelear, podría ser entrenado para ser tan fuerte, entonces no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que ella podría hacer lo mismo, "Es bueno saberlo. ¿Listo para la próxima ronda?"

Ururu asintió con la cabeza, "Por supuesto, pero ¿puedo sugerir que intentes matarme? No podrás hacerlo, pero te dará la fuerza y la velocidad para tal vez golpearme".

Lo que Ururu le acaba de decir le sorprendió a Ryuko: "¿Matarte?"

"Sí", por primera vez en el mástil, Ururu adoptó una postura de lucha. Juntando sus manos enguantadas suavemente, ella agregó, "Deberías prepararte, Ryuko. Aquí voy".

Ryuko asintió y llevó a su Scissor Blade a una posición defensiva, pero por mucho que pensara que estaba lista, realmente no lo estaba. En un momento, ella estaba a casi veinte pies de distancia de Ururu y al siguiente fue enviada volando por el aire cuando el talón de Ururu se conectó con su barbilla.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando manchas de sangre flotaban en el aire a su alrededor, Ryuko miró el techo de un ojo entreabierto, "Maldición. Ni siquiera podía verla moverse".

" ** _Ni siquiera la sentí. Es muy dura_** ".

"¡Lo sé!" Ryuko gritó mientras giraba en el aire antes de aterrizar en el techo en cuclillas. Justo cuando su talón chocó contra la superficie del techo, se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás rápidamente cuando Ururu corrió hacia ella.

Apenas esquivando el primer golpe, Ryuko fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Ururu cambió abruptamente de táctica y barrió su pierna por el suelo. Lanzada de nuevo al aire, Ryuko se sorprendió cuando Ururu empujó su palma hacia su estómago expuesto. Incluso con la piel de acero de Senketsu, el poder detrás del golpe era como si ni siquiera estuviera usando un Kamui. Lanzado a lo largo del techo, Ryuko se detuvo e inmediatamente notó que su Hoja de tijera ya no estaba en sus manos. Girando su cabeza alrededor, vio el arma sostenida firmemente en la mano de Ururu.

Ururu miró la peculiar arma en su mano izquierda con algo parecido al asombro y al interés. Algo sobre eso me resultaba familiar, pero eso no era posible. Dirigiéndose a un asombrado Ryuko, dijo: "Tu agarre era demasiado ligero. Pude desarmarte sin apenas esfuerzo".

"¡Esto es terrible!" Los brazos de Mako se levantaron frente a su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Su mejor amiga estaba equipada con la mejor de su domingo y, sin embargo, fue incapaz de pelear! Reuniendo su coraje, se levantó y gritó: "¡Vamos, Ryuko! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha? ¡No hay manera de que te echen como mi vieja muñeca!"

"Es bastante extraño", Shinjiro ojeó su libreta. Frunciendo el ceño al recordar algo que escribió hace días, se volvió hacia Ichigo, "Ryuko debería ser más fuerte que esto. ¿No dijiste que ella era igual a Satsuki en fuerza?"

"Casi", respondió brevemente Ichigo, "Ella se está conteniendo".

"Ryuko?" Shinjiro preguntó antes de hacer una mueca cuando Ryuko fue arrojada hacia atrás y su Scissor Blade fue quitada.

"No. Ururu," dijo neutralmente Ichigo, "Probablemente esté peleando en una cuarta parte de su fuerza. Si Ururu no se estuviera conteniendo, habría matado a Ryuko cuando comenzó la pelea".

Mientras Mako se quedó sin aliento ante esa revelación y animó a Ryuko aún más, Shinjiro pareció ponerse pensativo, pero Ichigo atribuyó su estado de ánimo menos alegre a su estado actual. En algún momento durante el Día No-Tardío, Shinjiro había sido emboscado por el Comité Disciplinario y le habían sacado la mierda. Si bien la mayoría de sus heridas eran superficiales y no necesitaban nada más que vendas y gasas, Shinjiro se vio obligado a cubrir su ojo izquierdo con un parche en el ojo para el futuro inmediato.

"¿Ururu es tan fuerte?" El temor familiar estaba de vuelta en su voz, que le mostró a Ichigo que Shinjiro había vuelto a su antiguo yo. "¡Es increíble! ¡Podría ser nuestra arma secreta para exponer la tiranía de Lady Satsuki de una vez por todas!"

"¿Qué pasa contigo y derribando a Satsuki?" Ichigo arqueó una ceja. Había algo extraño en cómo Shinjiro siempre quería perseguir a Satsuki, "¿No puedes -"

"¡Mira el cambio de color!"

Ichigo y Shinjiro se giraron hacia Mako, quien había gritado la exclamación, antes de volverse hacia Ururu. Mientras que ambos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, fue Ichigo quien expresó lo que había en sus mentes: "¿Se está volviendo púrpura?"

No fueron los únicos en darse cuenta. Tanto Ryuko, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos como platos y sus labios temblaban, y Ururu, que lo veía con una mezcla de interés y confusión, también lo habían notado. Sosteniendo la hoja de tijera frente a su pequeño cuerpo, Ururu observó cómo el color rojo de la hoja comenzaba a desangrarse solo para ser reemplazado por un tono de color púrpura oscuro. En solo unos segundos no había ningún rastro de rojo en ella. Ahora era una hoja de tijera púrpura.

"Qué extraño ..." Ururu acercó la espada a sus ojos y la miró profundamente. Ella no tenía idea de por qué había cambiado de color, pero nada parecía haber cambiado, además de su apariencia estética, "¿Por qué se volvió púrpura?"

"Tú ..." El cuerpo de Ryuko estaba temblando y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos bajo sombras gruesas. Apretando los puños con rabia hasta el punto en que debería haber sacado sangre, miró a Ururu con furia y dijo: "¿De quién eres?"

Con un abandono casi salvaje, Ryuko corrió a lo largo del techo, las ventilaciones en su espalda solo ayudaron a aumentar su velocidad. Cuando cerró la distancia entre Ururu y ella misma, Ryuko echó un puño hacia atrás y apuntó a la cara de su objetivo. Podía decir por la mirada en los ojos de Ururu que no había esperado que Ryuko simplemente viniera a atacarla. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Ururu se inclinara hacia un lado y permitiera que el puñetazo saliera inofensivamente a menos de una pulgada de su nariz. Tampoco le impidió apuñalar al ahora púrpura Scissor Blade en el techo, alzando su brazo hacia atrás y clavando su puño en el plexo solar de Ryuko.

"¡Gah!" Ryuko escupió globos de sangre cuando Ururu la golpeó con casi la mitad de su fuerza. Ryuko, que se derrumbó en el suelo con un solo brazo tembloroso, impidió que su cara lo golpeara, jadeó por respirar y miró hacia la cara pasiva de Ururu, "¿Por qué?"

"Eh?" Ururu parpadeó búho en confusión.

"¿Por qué ..." Ryuko se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, "... ¿por qué mataste a mi papá?"

Ururu miró al Ryuko caído antes de agacharse junto a ella. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ryuko, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo: "Pero no maté a tu padre. Ni siquiera sé quién es él".

"¿Qué?" Ryuko logró recuperar algo de control sobre su cuerpo mientras el dolor en su estómago disminuía, "Pero mi Hoja de Tijera. ¿Por qué se volvió púrpura cuando lo sostuviste?"

Ururu miró brevemente el arma ensartada. "No lo sé, pero lamento mucho la confusión y la ira que pueda haberte causado. ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

Un leve rubor de vergüenza adornaba las mejillas de Ryuko cuando Ururu se disculpó con ella profusamente. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Senketsu le habló: " ** _Eso fue peligroso de tu parte, Ryuko_** ".

Ryuko miró fijamente el único ojo de trabajo de Senketsu y vio que se estrechaba con ira, "¿Qué quieres decir, Senketsu?"

" ** _Cuando acabaste de enfadarte, tu sangre comenzó a hervir más y más_** ", su Kamui se detuvo por un momento para dejar que sus palabras penetraran antes de continuar. " ** _Si hubiera continuado por mucho más tiempo, no habría podido controlar mi gusto por tu sangre. Necesitas tener cuidado en el futuro. No debes dejar que tu ira tome control de ti o no terminará bien para ninguno de los dos_** ".

"Tienes razón", Ryuko suspiró abatido, "es solo que yo -"

"¡Ryuko!"

Ryuko no tuvo muchas advertencias antes de que Mako se agarrara a su cuello, se giró una vez y la tiró al suelo. Mientras intentaba alejar las manos de Mako de su cuello para poder respirar, Mako apretó aún más su agarre, "¡No te mueras por mí, Ryuko! No puedo darme el lujo de buscar a un nuevo mejor amigo este época del año. ¡Es demasiado complicado! "

"Mako ... no puedo ... respirar ..." Ryuko cómicamente jadeó por respirar cuando su cara comenzó a ponerse azul. Su alivio llegó cuando Ichigo agarró a Mako por la parte posterior de su cuello y la sacó del Ryuko casi muerto.

"Fácil, Mako," Ichigo lo soltó suavemente antes de ofrecerle una mano a Ryuko, "¿Estás bien?"

En lugar de tomar su mano, Ryuko desactivó a Senketsu y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Con un puchero de enojo en su rostro, ella preguntó: "¿Qué tan bien conoces a Ururu?"

"Ururu?" Ichigo miró a dicha chica y observó mientras jugaba alejarse de Mako y la hoja de tijera púrpura que aún no le había devuelto a Ryuko. Rascándose la cabeza, él respondió: "Bueno ... ella trabajó para Kisuke por un tiempo. Creo que es su hija o algo así. Nunca la vi fuera de su tienda o escuela".

"Entonces ella no puede ser la que mató a mi papá. Entonces, ¿por qué mi Scissor Blade cambió de color cuando lo sostuvo?"

"Diablos, como si lo supiera", Ichigo se encogió de hombros y extendió su mano hacia Ururu, quien inmediatamente devolvió la hoja de tijera. Por extraño que parezca, tan pronto como su mano se cerró alrededor del mango, el púrpura se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por el mismo tono oscuro de azul con el que brilló el Tournesol. Dándole un swing experimental, dijo, "Quizás solo cambie de color si alguien más lo sostiene".

Agitando la hoja en su agarre, Ichigo se la devolvió a Ryuko, quien la tomó y vio que el azul se desvanecía casi de inmediato. Mirando la espada con una mezcla de sospecha y traición durante varios largos momentos, suspiró y gruñó: "Creo que me volví un poco loca allí. ¡Dios, me siento tan idiota por culpar a Ururu por lo que le pasó a mi padre! "

Ichigo se detuvo y miró a un lado y lejos de Ryuko, "Nunca dijiste lo que le pasó a tu padre".

"Eso es porque no hay mucho que decir", admitió Ryuko con tristeza, con la mirada fija en el suelo delante de ella. "Papá me llamó a casa para hablar de algo. Cuando regresé, lo encontré tirado contra el muro con esta hoja saliendo de su estómago. Traté de salvarlo, maldita sea, lo intenté, pero vislumbre a una mujer con la otra mitad de esta arma huyendo. Eso es todo lo que sé ".

"Hmm ..."

Ryuko notó la falta de respuesta de Ichigo y levantó la vista. Al verlo mirando a la distancia, ella preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

Ichigo observó a Mako decir algo grandilocuente a Shinjiro, quien respondió con igual entusiasmo, antes de responder: "Tengo una idea de quién es la mujer".

"¿Qué?" Ryuko se puso de pie, "¿Quién es?"

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. "Es solo una sospecha, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es ella. Todo se suma demasiado perfectamente para ser otra cosa".

Ryuko resopló enojado, "¿Puedo al menos saber su nombre?"

"Sí," Ichigo bostezó y comenzó a regresar a su habitación. Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba seguro de que Tsumugu volvería mañana para terminar lo que comenzó con Ryuko: "Su nombre es Nui Harime".

"Nui Harime ..." Ryuko dejó que el nombre saliera de su lengua. Sin duda, era un nombre que no olvidaría pronto. "Oye, ¿me vas a ayudar mañana contra ese tipo?"

Ichigo miró a Ryuko, "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Sí. No. Tal vez. ¡No lo sé!" Ryuko gruñó y pateó su pie contra el techo, "Quiero saber qué tiene ese tipo contra Senketsu, pero tiene tantos malditos trucos bajo las mangas. Por lo que sé, está arreglando en este momento y haciendo nuevas trampas y armas para "Pásame con la guardia baja. Él ya logró atraparme con la guardia baja una vez que se leyó. ¿Qué es lo que le impide hacerlo por segunda vez cuando no lo estoy esperando?"

Ese fue un buen punto. Ichigo pudo ver que, si bien Ryuko hubiera preferido pelear sus propias batallas, estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda. "Haré lo que pueda, pero si es tan listo como usted dice que es, esperará hasta que se separan antes de atacar".

"Gracias", una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryuko mientras seguía a Ichigo de regreso al edificio. Quizás el mañana no sea tan malo como ella pensó.

xxx

El ceño frunció el rostro de Satsuki Kiryuin.

A Satsuki le gustaba creer que podía predecir eventos por adelantado. Como la naturaleza humana era lo que era, era simplemente una cuestión de determinar cómo reacciona una persona para descubrir el mejor curso de acción para limitar su poder e influencia. A veces es su orgullo, conocimiento, honor o simplemente adoración, pero las personas tienen debilidades. Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi no fueron diferentes.

Tomando su té antes de continuar leyendo el último informe sobre Ryuko, Satsuki sintió que leerlo era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella ya conocía las motivaciones detrás de las acciones de Ryuko, debido en gran parte a que las causó ella misma. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para provocar que Ryuko hiciera elecciones irracionales era mencionar sutilmente la muerte de su padre. Era casi demasiado fácil. Ichigo Kurosaki, por otro lado, era más complicado y difícil de leer. Satsuki había intentado hablar con él en múltiples ocasiones, solo teniendo éxito en una pareja, pero lo que estaba a punto de deducir no era suficiente para predecir cómo reaccionaría Ichigo ante futuros estímulos. Era honorable y respetuoso ante de la ley, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas para hacer lo correcto. Si ella fuera cualquier otra persona, Satsuki habría aplaudido a Ichigo, pero en este momento él era un obstáculo importante para sus planes.

" _¿Cuál es el mejor curso de acción para controlar a Ichigo?_ " Satsuki se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con suavidad. " _Sin duda, él sospecha de mis motivos y no escuchará nada de lo que diga sin un poco de sal. Tal vez pueda usar esa sospecha para mi ventaja. Mezclando suficientes verdades y mentiras, Debería poder engañarlo para que haga lo que yo quiero_ ".

"Señora Satsuki," la voz de Houka Inumuta se extendió por la habitación, recordándole a Satsuki que no estaba sola, "Tengo la información que solicitó sobre el intruso que sacó el Club de Jardinería esta mañana".

"Ya veo," Satsuki pensaría más en tratar con Ichigo una vez que la discusión hubiera terminado. Ella estaba encontrando, para su irritación, que sus pensamientos seguían circulando alrededor de Ichigo más de lo que ella hubiera preferido, "¿Qué encontraste?"

Inumuta presionó una tecla e inmediatamente una imagen de Tsumugu se mostró prominentemente en la pantalla grande, ocupando la mayor parte de la pared al lado de Satsuki. Mirando fijamente la imagen, su rostro iluminado por el brillo verde y negro, echó un vistazo a las distintas estadísticas antes de centrarse únicamente en las imágenes de su encuentro con Ryuko e Ichigo ese mismo día.

"La información que rodea a este hombre es sorprendentemente limitada", como experto en informática especializado en infiltración y recopilación de datos, Inumuta se enorgullecía de su capacidad para descubrir casi cualquier cosa sobre alguien. Sus varios intentos fallidos de encontrar tanto como el nombre de este hombre lo molestaron hasta el final, "pero los datos que pude recopilar sugieren que es miembro del grupo paramilitar anti-uniforme, Nudist Beach, que nos ha estado acosando en los últimos tres años ".

"¿Playa nudista?" Ira Gamagori se elevó sobre sus compañeros de Elite Fours mientras miraba la pantalla con una mezcla de desdén y contemplación, "¿Ese mismo grupo que ha estado desmantelando varias academias asociadas a Lady Satsuki?"

"El mismo," Inumuta se ajustó las gafas antes de continuar, "Aunque ese grupo ha estado trabajando contra Lady Satsuki, este hombre sacó personalmente nueve academias y escuelas solo en el último año".

"¿Nueve?" Uzu Sanageyama se cruzó de piernas y se sentó en el borde del sofá, "¿Por qué no hemos atrapado a este hombre todavía?"

"Es inteligente", explicó Inumuta, "Al llegar a una academia, inmediatamente se dirige hacia el Consejo Estudiantil y los saca. Una vez que el Consejo Estudiantil, Lady Satsuki, puesto en el poder, es desmantelado ..."

"... Perdemos el control sobre la academia y sus estudiantes", Gamagori terminó bruscamente. Tras hacerse cargo de una academia con éxito, Lady Satsuki le permite a un Consejo de Estudiantes de su elección dirigir la escuela en su ausencia. Para evitar posibles levantamientos, cada miembro del consejo recibe un uniforme de Goku por su papel en ayudarla a expandir su poder. Con este hombre eliminando los consejos, grandes muestras de Japón se separaron y se unieron a las tres academias restantes en la región de Kansai. Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, miró a Inumuta y le preguntó: "¿Cómo está logrando esto este hombre? Parece que no está usando ninguna ropa infundida con fibra de vida".

"Estaba llegando a eso", Inumuta amonestó molesto antes de teclear algunas teclas más, "Como estaba a punto de decir, esta es la principal arma del hombre".

Inumuta deslizó los dedos por la pantalla de su computadora portátil e inmediatamente la imagen de Tsumugu desapareció y fue reemplazada por varias de sus ametralladoras. Con otro golpe, aparecieron varias imágenes de alta resolución de las agujas usadas como munición, así como un esquema básico del arma.

"Qué bárbaro", bromeó Nonon Jakuzure juguetonamente mientras miraba el arma, "Usar un arma tan burda contra Lady Satsuki es simplemente estúpido. Es una maravilla que incluso lograra acabar con una academia asociada en primer lugar".

"Las agujas que usa están compuestas de una aleación especial que posee la capacidad de cortar el vínculo entre un humano y una fibra de vida", explicó Inumuta, molesto por la interrupción de Nonon de su explicación, "¿Hmm? Esto es extraño. Dice que La aleación en las agujas es la única propiedad intelectual de Revocs ".

"¿Cómo puede un hombre que trabaja para un grupo Anti-Uniforme acceder a materiales clasificados?" Gamagori preguntó casualmente: "¿Podría haber un traidor en Revocs ayudando a estos nudistas?"

"Dudo que sea el caso" Satsuki respondió con calma, con un tono frío en su voz, "Mi madre no toleraría ningún tipo de disensión en su compañía. Si una empleada abriga pensamientos de espionaje, desaparecen. Inumuta, levante la lista de robos, ambos exitosos e intentados, contra Revocs en los últimos veinte años ".

"Los registros electrónicos sólo se remontan a dieciocho años, pero lo intentaré", Inumuta tecleó rápidamente contra su teclado, sus dedos eran poco más que borrones de movimiento. Después de pasar más de un minuto en silencio sin un indicio de progreso por parte del pirata informático anterior, logró encontrar algo útil: "Logré compilar una lista de notas internas de Revocs. De los cientos de notas, solo una, que data de Catorce años, hace referencia a un envío faltante de materiales clasificados. No es concreto, pero creo que es lo que está buscando ".

"No importa cómo llegó a poseer la aleación", concluyó Satsuki.

"Permítanos enfrentarlo directamente", ofreció Sanageyama enérgicamente, "Los uniformes Goku que le diste a las otras academias no eran más fuertes que Two-Star. No hay forma de que él pueda derribar a los cuatro".

"Una excelente sugerencia, pero inútil", Satsuki volvió la cabeza y esperó a que Soroi volviera a llenar su taza de té antes de continuar. "El objetivo de este hombre es Matoi, no yo".

"¿Por qué estaría después de Matoi?" Gamagori preguntó.

Satsuki habló con tanta calma como siempre, "Su objetivo es su Kamui. Ya que sus intenciones no me involucran, esta escaramuza es simplemente una lucha entre un lavandero y una almeja. Participar e involucrarse solo nos ensuciará las manos. Solo permite que Matoi pelee sus propias batallas ".

"¿Qué pasa con la fresa?" Preguntó Jakuzure con suspicacia.

"No tienes que preocuparte por él", suspiró Satsuki mientras sorbía su té, "Ichigo no será un problema".

"¿Quieres que lo cuide?" Preguntó Sanageyama, ofreciendo voluntariamente sus servicios a Satsuki. Él todavía estaba criticando su derrota ante Ururu hace unos días. Si el hecho de que una niña no le diera una patada en el culo, no logró vengarse de Ichigo durante el Día Sin Límite. De alguna manera, incluso sin su Kamui, Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi escaparon de él con apenas un rasguño.

"Tu disposición es apreciada", condonó Satsuki, "Pero es innecesario. Es probable que el choque entre Matoi y este hombre se extienda por toda la Academia Honnouji. Necesito que reúnas a los Capitanes del Athletic Club y estén listos para capturar a este hombre tan pronto como sea posible y la lucha haya terminado. Ya sea que derrote a Matoi o viceversa, estará agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Será una excelente oportunidad para capturar a un miembro de Nudist Beach y determinar sus objetivos y planes".

"La fresa va a ser un problema", dijo Jakuzure con altanería, "Será como un príncipe salvando a una princesa. Pero en este caso, la princesa es un troll feo sin sentido de la moda".

"Ichigo es el tipo de persona que interviene y ayuda a los que están cerca de él", Satsuki dejó la taza de té ahora vacía y le metió los dedos. "Alejarlo de Matoi durante la duración de la pelea será un problema. . "

"Déjame tratar con Strawberry", Jakuzure se rió con frialdad, "Necesita aprender su lugar. ¿Qué mejor manera hay que ser aplastado bajo mis pies?"

"Qué reacción tan peculiar", notó Inumuta con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, "Si no lo supiera, creo que estabas obsesionada con Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Tranquilo perrito", gruñó Jakuzure amenazadoramente, la boca de la calavera de mono en su sombrero abriéndose y cerrando junto a la suya. "Es cierto que la estudiante transferida fue la que destrozó mi Club de Biología, pero Strawberry ha sacado varios otros clubes. No voy a sentarme y dejar que siga haciendo eso. Depende del Comité no atlético encargarse de sus propios problemas. Eso es, por supuesto, si Lady Satsuki me permite hacerlo".

"Puedes", respondió Satsuki después de un segundo, "pero debes saber que las habilidades de Ichigo superan con creces cualquier cosa que hayas visto hasta ahora. He visto cómo derrotó a los Capitanes de Club. No es nada comparado con la fuerza que usó para pelear y derrotarme. Si deseas pelear con él, no te detendré, pero puedes adivinar el precio del fracaso. O regresas a mí con su Kamui en la mano o serás degradado a un No-Star. Estoy dándote una oportunidad única de reconsiderar su elección, Jakuzure ".

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Lady Satsuki," Nonon Jakuzure sonrió y se sacudió el polvo imaginario de los hombros, "No voy a subestimar a Strawberry ni un poco. Si él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ti de manera justa, Sería bastante grosero si no lo hiciera todo ".

Satsuki sonrió minuciosamente ante la determinación de Nonon, "Muy bien, entonces. Si estás tan decidido a luchar contra Ichigo, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. Sin embargo, debes saber que estarás en desventaja con la velocidad y la fuerza de Ichigo".

"Ahí es donde entro," la voz de Iori habló desde las sombras. Dando un paso adelante y reconociendo brevemente a la Elite Four, se volvió hacia Satsuki y continuó: "He hecho lo que me pediste, Lady Satsuki. Después de varias horas de revisar los datos de combate relacionados con la Sinfonía Regalia, creo que he solucionado la mayoría de las fallas y errores. Jakuzure, por favor, ven conmigo. Necesito probar la Symphony Regalia Mark II ".

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Nonon mientras se levantaba y seguía a Iori. Con el poder que le otorgaba su nuevo y mejorado uniforme Goku, iba a hacer que Ichigo pagara por la humillación que él le infligió. Eso fue cierto.

 _xxx_

Ryuko golpeó sus dedos contra su escritorio mientras apenas prestaba atención a las divagaciones de Aikuro sobre el asunto Irán-Contra. A pesar de que a ella le gustaba aprender sobre historia, Aikuro tenía algo de malo si él era capaz de hacer que se apartara tanto como ella. No había forma de que este hombre fuera miembro de la organización que es Nudist Beach, que todavía cree que es una mierda que Aikuro se inventó para molestarla. Suprimiendo un bostezo y anotando algunas notas más, se miró la mano y frunció el ceño cuando notó que estaba temblando.

" _¿Es porque estoy nervioso por pelear con ese hombre otra vez?_ "

Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que Tsumugu no la asustó. La forma en que el hombre sabía cómo desactivar su intento de activar Senketsu significaba que debía tener experiencia en la lucha contra las Fibras de la Vida. ¿Sabía de Senketsu y Kamui porque luchó contra ellos antes? ¿Cómo conoció a la madre de Ichigo? Pensamientos como los que acosaban su mente y eso solo ayudaron a aumentar la molestia que sentía.

" ** _Tu sangre ha tenido un mal sabor durante toda la mañana, Ryuko_** ".

"Eh?" Ryuko miró a Senketsu, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

" ** _Todo el nerviosismo que sientes hace que tu sangre tenga un sabor realmente agrio_** ", canturreó Senketsu y sus ojos parpadearon una vez antes de agregar: " ** _O tal vez todos los limones que has estado comiendo últimamente. Cambia a fruta menos ácida_** ".

"¿Por qué te importa lo que como?" Murmuró Ryuko y trató de concentrarse en la aburrida lectura de Aikuro. A Ryuko le tomó un momento juntar las piezas, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, miró de nuevo a Senketsu y silbó en voz baja: "Espera un segundo, ¿puedes ver cómo sabe mi sangre?"

" ** _Como tu Kamui, tengo la capacidad de detectar inmediatamente cualquier cambio en su fisiología. Esto incluye su colesterol, nivel de azúcar en la sangre, peso e incluso su IMC_** ".

Ryuko reprimió un siseo de dolor cuando su rodilla se sacudió involuntariamente y se apoyó en su escritorio. Frotándose la rodilla, afortunadamente, sin magulladuras, gruñó a su Kamui, "¡Mantén tu nariz fuera de esas cosas! Es privada por una razón, maldita sea".

" ** _Es privado, pero como tu Kamui tengo un gran interés en tu salud y bienestar_** ", Senketsu ignoró las quejas de Ryuko para seguir dando su sabio consejo. Sabía que no importaba lo que ella dijera, pronto se daría cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por su mejor interés: " ** _Hablando de comida, deberías reducir esas croquetas. Necesitas comer una dieta más equilibrada, como Ichigo_** ".

"¡No traigas a Ichigo a esto!" Ryuko trató de mantener su voz baja hasta apenas un susurro. Estaba en el medio de la clase, no fuera, donde nadie la notaría hablando con Senketsu. Ella tiene suficientes miradas graciosas como es. No quería que la gente pensara que escuchaba voces que no estaban allí, "Y borra esa expresión de suficiencia de tu cara".

" ** _Deberías saberlo porque soy incapaz de tener alguna expresión en mi cara ... ¡porque no tengo una cara!_** "

Ryuko agarró el collar de Senketsu y tiró con fuerza, "¿Por qué, hijo de un -"

Su maldición se interrumpió cuando sonó la campana de la clase, lo que significa que no tenía que soportar más los llamados consejos de Senketsu. Agarrando rápidamente su bolso, salió del aula y encontró a Ichigo esperándola en el pasillo.

"Oye Ichigo," Ryuko enganchó sus manos detrás de su cuello, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ichigo apuntó su pulgar sobre su hombro, "Mako no dejaría de molestarme hasta que le dijera dónde estaba tu clase".

"¡Ryuko!"

Ryuko se hizo a un lado cuando Mako llegó a zambullirse en el aire, lo que la llevó a rodar por el suelo antes de lanzarse al aire e impactar de frente contra la pared cercana. Mientras Mako, cómicamente, se despegaba de la pared y caía al suelo, rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su cabello, "¿Por qué no me atrapaste, Ryuko?

"Eh?" Ryuko levantó una ceja, "¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Mako apretó el puño dramáticamente: "Se suponía que me atraparas en el aire para que no me lastimara".

"Lo recordaré la próxima vez", Ryuko puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Oye, ¿dónde está Ururu?"

"Ella está pensando en unirse a un club", Ichigo negó con la cabeza. ARecordó que Ururu expresó su deseo de unirse a uno de los muchos clubes de la Academia Honnouji. Su argumento era que había muchas cosas diferentes e interesantes que hacer en la escuela y que estaba interesada en unirse a uno de los Clubes No Deportivos. Cuando Ichigo le preguntó cuál, Ururu se había detenido, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo que aún no lo sabía, pero que se lo haría saber tan pronto como lo hiciera.

"Oh. Iba a disculparme por lo que pasó anoche", Ryuko se dio vuelta avergonzado. Incluso cuando Ururu se había disculpado por haberla hecho reaccionar así, Ryuko sabía que era solo porque la niña sentía la necesidad de complacer a todos. Si disculparse por algo que ella no hizo ayudaría a calmar a todos, entonces Ururu lo haría. Suspirando con nostalgia, ella preguntó: "¿Has visto alguna señal de ese tipo?"

"No, y eso es lo que me molesta", Ichigo miró por la línea de ventanas a lo largo de la pared del pasillo y hacia el patio de abajo. A la altura en la que estaban parados y con todos los estudiantes dando vueltas afuera, era difícil saber si uno de ellos era ese hombre. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió hacia Ryuko, "Pero dudo que se presente a la mitad del día. No creo que Satsuki estuviera muy contento con lo que hizo ayer".

"Tal vez ella cuidará de él por nosotros", se rió Ryuko y agregó: "Pero si ella piensa que voy a agradecerle, puede pudrirse en el infierno".

" ** _Ichigo_** ".

Ichigo y Ryuko se detuvieron cuando Mugetsu habló, "¿Qué es?"

" ** _Algo no está bien_** ", la voz de Mugetsu sonaba un poco preocupada. Cuando sus ojos multicolores se entrecerraron en pensamiento, se abrieron rápidamente y giraron a la derecha, " ** _¡Abajo!_** "

Ichigo ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Agarrando a Mako y Ryuko, se lanzó al suelo mientras las ventanas explotaban hacia adentro, cubriendo todo el pasillo con fragmentos de vidrio y metal mientras lesionaba a docenas de estudiantes a su alrededor. Tosiendo y volviendo a ponerse de pie, Ichigo buscó la fuente del ataque y pronto descubrió qué era, o más bien quién era.

"Aw. Me perdí". Desde su posición flotando justo fuera del agujero en la pared de la Academia Honnouji, Nonon Jakuzure levantó una mano sugestivamente hacia sus labios mientras miraba a su objetivo. Con una voz engañosamente dulce que prometía azúcar y arco iris, agregó con una sonrisa arrogante, "Tendré que esforzarme más para golpearte con mi próxima salva".

A diferencia de su anterior y voluminoso uniforme de Goku, el nuevo Symphony Regalia de Nonon fue diseñado específicamente para el combate a alta velocidad. Todo su cuerpo, salvo su cabeza, estaba envuelto en un traje de vuelo rosa con seis botones rojos que caían por su pecho. El sombrero de su tambor mayor, el mismo con el cráneo de un mono, ahora parecía un cráneo real. Sus antebrazos y piernas estaban envueltos por una armadura blanca similar a la de Mugetsu, pero parecían piezas de instrumentos. Cuando notó que Ichigo miraba su nuevo uniforme, Nonon tomó una postura y ajustó sus propulsores inferiores para acercarla un poco más.

"¿Te gusta mi nuevo uniforme, Fresa? Fue hecho específicamente para matarte".

"¿Qué demonios tienes contra Ichigo, Snake?" Ryuko agitó su puño a Nonon mientras la llamaba el apodo que Ichigo dijo que molestó a la chica de pelo rosa.

"¡Mantente fuera de esto, estudiante transferida!" Nonon le susurró a Ryuko mientras los woofers que se extendían desde sus hombros brillaron temporalmente con un ominoso color rosa. "A menos que también quieras morir, te sugiero que te mantengas al margen. Lady Satsuki me ha ordenado que no trate contigo, así que considérate con suerte."

"Como el infierno, voy a retroceder", Ryuko alcanzó el alfiler en su guante. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Ichigo luchara contra un oponente como Nonon, pero antes de poder sacarlo y darle a Senketsu la donación de sangre que necesitaba para transformar, la voz de Ichigo la detuvo.

"Ella tiene razón, Ryuko," Ichigo alcanzó a Tournesol en su espalda con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha se movía hacia el casco en su hombro izquierdo, "Déjame esto. Lleva a Mako a un lugar seguro. No confío en que Jakuzure no le haga daño mientras peleamos".

"Finalmente usaste mi nombre", Nonon sonrió y se recostó en el aire, "¿Eso significa que ahora respetas mi poder?"

"¡Diablos no!" Ichigo lo negó con vehemencia, lo que provocó que Nonon deambulara en el aire por la sorpresa: "En todo caso, te respeto aún menos ahora. ¿Atacando a estudiantes inocentes solo por una oportunidad de golpearme? ¿Qué tan bajo estás?"

Nonon se mordió el labio ante el insulto a su honor. ¡Cómo se atreve Ichigo a decir que no tuvo honor cuando fueron las órdenes de Lady Satsuki que lo sacaron! No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, "Palabras en negrilla, Fresa, pero voy a hacer que las comas".

"Ven y prueba!" Ichigo golpeó su mano contra el bañador y fue inmediatamente envuelto en estrellas de luz y azul cuando Mugetsu se transformó alrededor de su cuerpo, "Lanzamiento inicial de fibra de vida: ¡Kamui Mugetsu!"

Saliendo del humo que se formó a partir de su transformación, Ichigo lo dispersó con un movimiento de su espada y se giró hacia Nonon. "Hagamos esto, pero no aquí. No quiero que nadie inocente salga herido".

Antes de que Nonon pudiera responder, Ichigo saltó por el agujero que hizo en la pared y cayó hacia el suelo. Luchando por recuperar la iniciativa, se dio la vuelta y voló tras él, "¡No importa dónde luchemos, porque voy a limpiar el piso contigo!"

Cuando la voz enojada de Nonon se desvaneció en la distancia, Ryuko corrió hacia el agujero y agarró los bordes irregulares con su mano. Sus ojos miraron fervientemente a todas partes, pero no pudo ver ninguna señal de a dónde fue Ichigo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una gran explosión apareció en el edificio de al lado. Centrándose en la creciente columna de humo, apenas podía distinguir una figura que se parecía mucho a Ichigo corriendo por un tejado con Nonon persiguiéndolo implacablemente.

"Mako, ve a buscar a Ururu y quédate cerca de ella", Ryuko no tenía dudas de que Ururu protegería a Mako. Pisando el borde del agujero, se preparó para activar a Senketsu para que siguiera a Ichigo, ya sea que él quisiera su ayuda o no, pero frunció el ceño cuando no escuchó a Mako decir nada, "Hey Mako, dije -"

Ryuko se detuvo cuando vio el cuerpo lleno de agujas de Mako cayendo rígidamente al suelo. Al darse cuenta de quién venía, ella rápidamente sacó el alfiler de su guante, transformando a Senketsu, y sacó su Hoja de Tijera roja justo cuando Tsumugu le disparaba una descarga de agujas desde su Arma de Máquinas de Coser.

"Tu habilidad ha mejorado notablemente desde nuestro encuentro de ayer", felicitó Tsumugu al salir de las sombras, "Entonces, déjame darte dos datos de información útil. Uno. No creas que nuestra lucha de ayer fue una indicación de mi conjunto de habilidades Dos. Te estoy dando una sola oportunidad de entregar a tu Kamui con una pelea. Si no lo haces, no tendré más remedio que arrancarlo de tu cuerpo ".

" ** _Ten cuidado, Ryuko. Este hombre parece saber mucho sobre cómo contraatacar._** "

"Te preocupas demasiado, Senketsu. Así que solo siéntate y déjame luchar". Volviéndose hacia Tsumugu, ella apuntó con su Scissor Blade y le dijo: "¿Realmente crees que solo voy a entregar a Senketsu? ¡Tendrás que llevarlo sobre mi cadáver! "

Tsumugu cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, "Que así sea".

 _xxx_

Ichigo no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Moviendo una gran tirada de concreto que bloqueaba su camino, se bajó de un salto y, accidentalmente, aterrizó en el cuerpo inconsciente de un miembro del Club de Baloncesto Masculino.

"¿Ya te estás divirtiendo, Fresa?" Nonon flotó suavemente fuera del agujero que ella creó en el techo. Con las manos colocadas en las caderas, agregó: "Porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho pateando tu trasero".

"Cállate," Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante la falsa dulzura en la voz de Nonon. Estaba empezando a enojarse con la forma en que ella le hablaba y lo trataba. Era casi como si esta pelea fuera un juego para ella que, tenía que admitir, era uno que estaba perdiendo. Como ella podía volar por el aire, Nonon tenía una clara ventaja sobre él. Mientras que su velocidad y potencia eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que él pudiera saltar lo suficientemente alto como para golpearla, ella había demostrado ser capaz de esquivar sus ataques por reflejo.

"No te enojes conmigo porque apestas", Nonon sonrió y sacó la lengua. "Pero no te sientas tan mal, Strawberry. No hay forma de que puedas derrotar a mi Symphony Regalia Mark II. Se mejoró y actualizó, todo para derrotarte ".

"¿Mejorado?" Ichigo escupió en el suelo y estiró su hombro derecho, balancear a Tournesol estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que usó una espada y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por eso, "¿Entonces eso significa que tu primer uniforme de Goku no fue lo suficientemente bueno para pelear conmigo?"

"¡Fue más que suficiente!" Nonon lanzó su puño hacia Ichigo enojado, lo cual, debido a su diminuto tamaño, no era tan amenazador como ella quería, "¡Fuiste tú y tu estúpida velocidad! El poder de Mi Sinfonía Regalia Grave fue más que suficiente para derrotarte ¡Pero eres demasiado rápido! Por suerte, Lady Satsuki estaba lo suficientemente agradecida como para actualizar mi uniforme Goku a su forma actual. ¡Ahora tengo todo el poder de Grave con la velocidad para atraparte! "

Nonon puntuó sus palabras disparando otro flujo de notas musicales a Ichigo. Al desviar la munición metálica anormal con Tournesol, chispas azules saltando de la hoja con cada nota bloqueada, Ichigo trató de pensar en una manera de derrotar a Nonon. Tratar de atacarla ya había demostrado ser inefectivo. Ella sabía lo fuerte y rápido que él era, por lo que siempre se aseguraba de volar lo suficientemente lejos para evitar sus ataques.

"¡Oh, joder esto!" Ichigo torció su cuerpo lo suficiente hacia el lado que la lluvia de notas pasó justo por encima de su piel. Con su cuerpo todavía en movimiento, corrió hacia Nonon antes de empujar el suelo hacia ella con suficiente poder para abollar el concreto de abajo.

"¿Cuántas veces vas a probar lo mismo de siempre?" Nonon se echó a reír mientras se preparaba para apartarse, "Es realmente triste ver ..."

Se detuvo en medio de la frase mientras sus ojos rosados se ensanchaban ante la espada azul que se acercaba a su cuello. Ajustando instintivamente sus impulsores para disparar hacia arriba, se recostó al mismo tiempo y observó cómo Tournesol no la golpeaba, pero logró dejar una larga herida en su casco. Volando más alto en el cielo incluso cuando Ichigo aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, Nonon se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza y pasó el dedo por la herida en su Regalia Sinfónica que podría haber sido su garganta.

" _La fresa realmente estaba tratando de matarme_ ".

Por primera vez en la pelea, Nonon se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no estaba bromeando. Por mucho que ella y los otros Elite Four se jactaban de haber matado a alguien que se atreviera a enfrentarse o pelear contra Lady Satsuki, aún tenía que hacer la hazaña. Ella usualmente dejaba esas tareas a Gamagori o Lady Satsuki. Tragando nerviosamente cuando notó que Ichigo la miraba fijamente, se puso nerviosa y pensó: " _No hay razón para estar asustada. Lady Satsuki cree en mí, así que no hay forma de que pueda perder. Strawberry simplemente está tratando de sacarme de quicio. Como un imbécil mimado que obtuvo una beca completa para la Academia Honnouji podría haber peleado en una verdadera batalla. ¡Su lucha contra Lady Satsuki no fue más que una casualidad!_ "

"Buen intento, fresa", gruñó Nonon, "¡Pero no creas que me voy a engañar!"

De vuelta en el suelo, Ichigo miró al Nonon que estaba flotando y soltó un resoplido molesto. "Maldita sea, estaba cerca. Oye, Mugetsu, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre qué hacer?"

" ** _Oh?_** " Los ojos de Mugetsu giraron y lo miraron, " ** _Qué te hace pensar que sé cómo golpearla. Estoy tan perpleja como tú_** ".

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, "Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. ¿No puedes volar o algo así?"

" ** _¿No crees que volaría si pudiera?_** " Mugetsu preguntó sarcásticamente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y luego se estrecharan, " ** _Tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar un minuto para resolverlo_** ".

"No creo que tenga un minuto", Ichigo vio a los woofers en la espalda de Nonon cargando con una luz rosa. Apretando la empuñadura de Tournesol con ambas manos, se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

"¡Intenta esquivar esto!" El cuerpo de Nonon fue forzado a retroceder cuando dos rayos de sonido con forma de corazón explotaron desde sus woofers, "Symphony Regalia: Grave Assault!"

"¿El infierno?"Ichigo levantó al Tournesol y logró bloquear una de las vigas, pero no estaba preparado para que la segunda viera a través de sus defensas y lo golpeara en el pecho. Cuando su cuerpo fue forzado hacia atrás a través del suelo, trató desesperadamente de detener el ataque justo hasta que detonó a su alrededor.

Desde donde estaba flotando, Nonon sonrió mientras observaba las nubes crecientes de humo y polvo. No había manera de que Ichigo pudiera haber sobrevivido a ese ataque sin sufrir al menos algún daño. Colocándose cerca del suelo, comenzó a peinar los escombros. Necesitaba encontrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo para poder arrancarle su Kamui. Ver su cuerpo desnudo después fue simplemente una ventaja.

"¿Dónde está esa maldita fresa?" Gruñó después de casi un minuto. Ella no pudo encontrar un rastro de Ichigo o su Kamui, lo que significaba que ella, o bien lo había hecho pedazos, lo que era realmente malo, o que había echado de menos, que era aún peor. Apretando los dientes y escupiendo, decidió ahuyentar a Ichigo. "¿Así que quieres esconderte como un cobarde, eh? Bien. Veamos cómo lidias con esto. Sinfonía Regalia: ¡Asalto Moderato!"

Los woofers gemelos en la espalda de Nonon se dividieron en cuatro secciones cada una, mientras una luz rosa y púrpura comenzó a crecer en intensidad desde adentro. A medida que la luz seguía haciéndose más brillante hasta el punto en que el área inmediata estaba bañada en tonos rosados, Nonon levantó un dedo en el aire y se echó a reír: "¡Esquiva esto!"

En una explosión conmocionada acentuada por la expansión de las ondas de choque de los woofers, ocho rayos en forma de corazón en miniatura giraron en espiral en el aire y golpearon los escombros y los escombros con suficiente energía para explotar el concreto y enviar grietas que irradian hacia afuera desde el punto de impacto.

"Demasiado fácil ..." Nonon suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Parecía que Strawberry era todo charla y nada de acción. Después de esa pequeña muestra de velocidad de ayer, ella pensó que él pondría más de una pelea que ésta. Lady Satsuki le había advertido sobre su poder, pero Nonon no había visto nada que sugiriera que era tan fuerte como Satsuki dijo que era. Espera un segundo ... si él no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba, ¿eso significaba que Satsuki no era tan bueno? Nonon rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en tales pensamientos. ¡Satsuki era la persona más grande del mundo! ¡Tales pensamientos eran altamente insultantes para su mejor amiga y líder!

"Oh, bueno", Nonon se acercó al suelo y comenzó a buscar a Ichigo. Incluso si se estaba escondiendo, no había forma en el infierno de que lograra evitar su Agresión de Moderato.

"Eh?" Nonon miró varias rocas pequeñas que parecían estar vibrando y moviéndose por sí mismas. Inclinándose para mirar más de cerca, casi fue expulsada del aire cuando algo salió disparado desde el suelo hacia el aire por encima de ella.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?"

Ella miró hacia arriba y gruñó. Flotando en el aire sobre ella estaba Ichigo, pero su apariencia era diferente. Mientras que Mugetsu generalmente se parecía a una armadura, su nueva apariencia era mucho más metálica y elegante. Los pies y las piernas de Ichigo se habían transformado en motores a reacción que expulsaban la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo flotando perezosamente en el aire. Los ojos de Mugetsu, que normalmente sobresalían sobre sus hombros, se extendían hacia atrás y hacia un lado y tomaban la forma de alas de avión. Por último, mientras que el rostro de Ichigo generalmente estaba destapado por el estado transformado de Mugetsu, partes de su armadura blanca ahora estaban envueltas en su nariz y en sus mejillas.

"Mugetsu Gufū," sonrió Ichigo al sorprendido Nonon, "¿Qué es lo que estabas diciendo sobre que los cielos son tu reino?"

Nonon no dijo nada mientras su expresión se oscurecía considerablemente. Apretando los dientes, su cuerpo se tensó antes de lanzarse hacia Ichigo mientras gritaba: "¡Bastardo de pelo naranja! ¡El cielo es mi mundo! ¡Voy a patearte el culo por burlarme de mí!"

El veneno en la voz de Nonon sorprendió a Ichigo, pero no lo retrasó mucho. Cuando ella rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, Ichigo giró su cuerpo y se alejó de ella, moviéndose torpemente mientras se acostumbraba a volar.

"¡Muere, fresa!" Nonon gritó y apuntó sus propulsores más bajos hacia Ichigo antes de lanzar un enjambre de misiles.

Manejando alrededor de un misil, Ichigo dijo: "¿Qué diablos es su problema?"

" ** _Es algo que nunca entenderás, Ichigo_** ," Debido a la nueva posición de los ojos de Mugetsu, Ichigo no pudo hacer contacto visual, pero eso no le impidió responder.

"¿Y lo hace?"

" ** _Por supuesto_** ", contestó Mugetsu de manera casual, " ** _soy muy consciente de la mente femenina y puedo decirte que tu oponente nunca luchó contra alguien capaz de volar. Tu uso de Gufū la ha insultado_** ".

"¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Solo renunciar y permitir que ella me golpee?" Inclinándose hacia atrás y evitando que le volaran la cabeza con un misil con forma de grabadora, Ichigo decidió pasar a la ofensiva. Mientras apuñalaba a Tournesol en la caja del misil, soltó un grito cuando se dio la vuelta y, sin mucho esfuerzo, arrojó el misil a Nonon.

"¡Como el infierno que va a funcionar!" Nonon tenía una mirada salvaje en sus ojos mientras esquivaba hábilmente su misil devuelto y respondió con otra corriente de sonido en forma de corazón: "¡Vas a pagar por eso, bastardo!"

" ** _¿Tienes un plan?_** " La voz de Mugetsu estaba llena de sarcasmo, " ** _porque creo que eso solo empeoró las cosas_** ".

"Oh genial", suspiró Ichigo mientras se giraba rápidamente antes de volar más alto en el cielo. Esto iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Solo esperaba que Ryuko no se encontrara con ese hombre hasta que terminara con Nonon.

 _xxx_

Ryuko realmente odiaba su mal momento.

"Maldito sea ese bastardo paranoico".

Apuñaló su Hoja de tijera en la pared, saltó sobre la línea de minas trampa y aterrizó en la relativa seguridad del pasillo. La gran cantidad de destrucción y estudiantes desnudos a su izquierda indicaban por qué se había ido Tsumugu, pero Ryuko no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguirlo. Ella ya había caído en tres trampas de granadas de carrete, una bomba de alfiler y algo relacionado con cables de alambre láser. Ella no estaba demasiado interesada en caminar de cabeza hacia otra trampa. Sacando las últimas agujas que quedaban de su cuerpo, escuchó a Senketsu soltar un suspiro de alivio al retirarla.

" ** _Gracias, Ryuko_** ," Senketsu suspiró agradecido, " ** _Había algo especial en esas agujas. Debes intentar evitar que te golpeen más_** ".

"Sí, sí," Ryuko se agachó y miró al Capitán del Club atado y amordazado luchando en el suelo frente a ella. Había algo extraño en su mordaza, pero le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que era. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Ryuko se agrandaron y ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible. En la boca atada y pelada de Kusatao Uwabami había más de una docena de granadas de carrete, todas las cuales estaban conectadas a un temporizador que tenía unos pocos segundos restantes.

"¡Maldita sea ese bastardo mohawk!"

Mientras que ella no fue dañada por las explosiones, la fuerza logró lanzar su cuerpo hacia adelante, enviándola a caer por los pasillos antes de deslizar la cara primero contra el suelo. Con su cara en el suelo y el culo levantado en el aire, Ryuko gruñó maldiciones y amenazas a Tsumugu, dondequiera que estuviera, antes de colocar sus manos en el suelo y levantarse de nuevo.

Cuando se levantó, Ryuko notó una sombra que crecía contra la pared a su derecha. Girando y mirando por la ventana, vio a Tsumugu bajando por la Academia Honnouji antes de que él se estrellara por la ventana. Bloqueando su patada al cruzar los brazos, se encontró sorprendentemente lanzada hacia atrás contra la puerta del baño detrás de ella con suficiente fuerza para abollar la puerta de acero. Enojado y humillado por sus constantes trampas, Ryuko retrocedió y logró obligar a Tsumugu a retroceder.

"Hmm," gruñó Tsumugu mientras aterrizaba y examinaba a Ryuko. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea difícil. Había esperado que sus rondas de interferencia tuvieran un efecto mayor en el Kamui, pero no parecía estar afectado en absoluto por su munición especializada. Eso solo demuestra lo poderosos y peligrosos que son los Kamui. Alcanzando sutilmente detrás de su espalda a su arma de emergencia, Tsumugu se estancó en busca de tiempo. "Pensé que mis rondas de atasco ya habrían deshabilitado a tu Kamui. Impresionante."

"¡Como si me importara cualquier cosa que digas!" Ryuko apuntó con su Hoja de Tijera a Tsumugu enojada. Estaba cansada de jugar con este hombre y tenía muchas preguntas para preguntarle: "¡Voy a patearte el culo y luego descubriré por qué persigues a Senketsu!"

"¿Es eso así? Pues bien, déjame decirte dos datos útiles ".

"¡Tornillo que!" Ryuko corrió hacia adelante, cortando el discurso de Tsumugu y giró su Scissor Blade en el aire. Girando alrededor de la huelga, Tsumugu presionó su palma contra la espalda de Ryuko antes de saltar y correr hacia una habitación. Escuchando un débil pitido, Ryuko miró por encima de su hombro y un tapete de plástico explosivo pegado a su espalda con casi tres docenas de rondas de atascos atrapadas dentro.

"Que - "

La bomba explotó antes de que Ryuko pudiera terminar. Cuando la explosión hizo estallar las ventanas de todo el pasillo, Ryuko voló por el aire antes de golpear la pared con dureza en el lado más alejado del edificio.

"Maldito sea ese tipo", Ryuko comenzó a liberarse débilmente, solo para que la voz de Senketsu la detuviera.

" ** _Lo siento, Ryuko, pero estoy en mi límite. Tendrás que continuar por tu cuenta_** ".

En un destello de estrellas y luz, Senketsu se transformó de nuevo a su apariencia de uniforme normal, provocando un grito de '¡Senketsu!' de Ryuko. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Tsumugu se acercó a ella y sujetó su cuerpo contra la pared con su pie.

"Uno. No me gusta que me interrumpan", continuó Tsumugu desde donde Ryuko lo interrumpió tan groseramente antes. Apuntando su ametralladora hacia ella, él golpeó su muñeca hacia un lado, indicando lo que quería que hiciera, "Dos. Matarte sería una pérdida inútil de vida. Has luchado admirablemente, pero todo lo que necesitas es simplemente es renunciar a tu Kamui y no tendré que hacerte más daño ".

Ryuko escupió un globo de sangre y miró a Tsumugu, "Vete a la mierda".

A Tsumugu no le molestó la mirada de Ryuko. "Con el poder de tu Kamui sellado, estás completamente indefenso. Ahora, quítate la ropa. No me hagas decirlo dos veces".

"No tengo miedo de ti, pervertido," Ryuko mantuvo a Tsumugu mirándose la cara mientras su mano se arrastraba por el suelo hacia una de las agujas que se habían caído cuando Senketsu fue expulsado de su estado transformado. "Apuesto a cualquier momento de ahora Ichigo o Ururu van a llegar y te patearán el trasero ".

Una bota en su estómago obligó a Ryuko a toser con dureza antes de que Tsumugu la golpeara en el costado de la cara con su máquina de coser. "Improbable. Ichigo Kurosaki está actualmente luchando contra uno de los principales tenientes de Satsuki Kiryuin. Actualmente tiene la ventaja, pero no podré venir a ayudarlo hasta mucho después de que haya destruido su Kamui. En cuanto a Ururu, no tengo ni idea de quién es ella ni me importa. Tu Kamui es una amenaza para el mundo y me aseguraré de que no se convierte en un peligro para cualquiera. Ahora quítate la ropa ".

"Tú ... bastardo ..." Ryuko logró ahogarse.

"¿Desafiante hasta el final?" Tsumugu metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco militar y sacó un cigarrillo. Encendiéndose y dándole una larga calada, dijo: "Déjame contarte dos piezas finales de información útil. Una. Hay una mujer que piensa mucho como tú. Ella también cree que los humanos y la ropa pueden vivir uno al lado del otro en paz. A pesar de que fue traicionada por la ropa, todavía se aferra a sus ideales, pero nunca ha sido la misma desde que casi fue devorada por ella. Escucha voces en su cabeza y es mucho más distante. Dos. El camino que has elegido, es idéntico al de ella. Si continúas creyendo tontamente que tu Kamui es tu amigo, morirás. No quiero verte morir. Así que te lo pediré educadamente una última vez, por favor, quítate el Kamui. No es necesario que tengas una muerte sin sentido y cruel a manos de la ropa ".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando", los dedos de Ryuko se cerraron alrededor de la aguja antes de que ella se inclinara hacia adelante y la apuñalara en la pierna de Tsumugu, "¡Pero no te dejaré llevar a Senketsu!"

"Impresionante", Tsumugu miró fijamente la aguja atascada en su muslo y, con un rápido movimiento, la sacó acompañada de un pequeño chorro de sangre, "Pero inútil. Soy humano y, por lo tanto, soy inmune a los efectos de las rondas de interferencia".

" ** _Fuera de aquí, Ryuko_** ", la voz de Senketsu era débil y sonaba como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto. " ** _Soy yo a quien está buscando, así que sal de aquí. ¡Lo mantendré fuera para que puedas escapar!_** "

La forma de Senketsu casi pareció burbujear antes de que explotara del cuerpo de Ryuko y flotara frente a ella con sus brazos extendidos protectoramente. Tsumugu vio esto como el intento de los Kamui de escapar y disparó varias rondas contra él, sujetando a Senketsu al suelo. Cargando una ronda especial en su ametralladora de coser, Tsumugu estaba a punto de terminar a Senketsu cuando una voz tranquila habló detrás de él.

"Por favor, no dispares esa bala", aconsejó con calma Ururu con su mano presionada contra la espalda de Tsumugu, aturdiendo al hombre ya que no había sentido su presencia hasta que ella habló. Volviendo la cabeza para mirarla, la miró fijamente a sus profundos ojos azules cuando ella terminó: "Si lo haces, me veré obligada a matarte. Estarás muerta antes de que la bala salga de la cámara".

A pesar de la cantidad de poder que podía sentir sobre Ururu y la amenaza de muerte, Tsumugu mantuvo la calma: "Esto no es de su incumbencia. Retroceda y permítame terminar mi tarea".

Ururu inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto que Tsumugu había visto solo en otra persona antes, y respondió: "Ryuko es mi amigo. No puedo permitir que lastimes más a mi amigo. Si sigues haciéndolo, seré obligado a detenerte ".

"¡Está bien!" Mako Mankanshoku se deslizó entre Ryuko y Tsumugu mientras este último estaba distraído y recogió a Senketsu del suelo. Sosteniendo el Kamui con ternura sobre su pecho, forzándolo a desarrollar un rubor luminoso en el lugar donde estaría su cara, ella anunció: "¡Este uniforme es la única pieza de ropa que tiene Ryuko y mira cuán golpeada y desgarrada que está! ¡He intentado de todo para lograr que Ryuko use algo de mi ropa vieja, pero ella es demasiado grande alrededor del arcón para que quepa, lo que es una pena. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente al tener solo un conjunto de ropa? "

"No", respondió Tsumugu sin rodeos, sus ojos dejaron a Ururu el tiempo suficiente para preguntar: "¿Y quién eres exactamente?"

"Soy Mako Mankanshoku," El apellido causó que los ojos de Tsumugu se ensancharan de manera casi imperceptible, "¿Sabías que Ryuko ama este uniforme más que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo? De hecho, lo único que podría importarle es Ichigo ¡Pero no puedes decirle eso porque es un súper secreto por el momento! " Mientras Mako se llevó un dedo a los labios en el signo universal de mantener un secreto, Ryuko comenzó a escupir incontrolablemente, "Ella siempre está susurrando cuando cree que nadie está mirando. Y no es la única. A veces veo a Ichigo y Ryuko sosteniendo conversaciones unilaterales con sus uniformes. Asusta a toda mi familia cuando él viene a visitarnos. Tomar sus ropas es lo mismo que quitarle a un querido amigo. Este uniforme es el amigo de Ryuko, así que por favor, señor.¡Deja a Ryuko solo! "

Hubo una parte de la diatriba de Mako que llamó la atención de Tsumugu. Bajando su ametralladora, se acercó un paso más a ella y le preguntó: "¿Qué dijiste acerca de susurrar?"

"¿Oh?" Mako parpadeó antes de contestar, "¡Eso es correcto! Ichigo y Ryuko hablan con sus uniformes escolares casi como si pudieran escuchar una voz o algo así. Bastante espeluznante, ¿no?"

Tsumugu no se molestó en responder a Mako. Arrancando su ametralladora, lo que hizo que Ururu bajara el brazo, dio un paso hacia Ryuko y le preguntó: "¿Tu Kamui te habla?"

Incluso en su estado maltratado y magullado, Ryuko asintió y respondió: "Sí, sí".

"Ya veo ..." gruñó Tsumugu y recordó la última década. Si Ryuko Matoi e Ichigo Kurosaki podrían hablar con su Kamui, ¿no podría eso significar que no son los únicos? Tsumugu negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Puedo ver que no podré apartar tu Kamui de ti, Matoi, no con esa chica aquí". Señaló por encima del hombro a Ururu. "Por lo tanto, me retiraré por ahora, pero no te sientas complaciente. Volveré por tu Kamui algún día. Puedes contar con eso. Hasta entonces ..."

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Tsumugu dejó caer una granada de humo de su mano. Rebotó en el suelo una vez antes de explotar en una nube de humo rosado y azul que pronto desapareció para revelar que Tsumugu se había ido. Ryuko no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse sobre lo que acaba de suceder antes de que ella empezara a caer inconsciente; Lo último que escuchó fue a Mako llamándola.

 _xxx_

"Supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden". Tsumugu miró a Aikuro antes de permitir que el hombre encendiera su cigarrillo, "¿Significa esto que estamos incluso ahora?"

Tsumugu negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es suficiente".

"Es más que suficiente," Aikuro se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo, "Además, sabes que prefiero que las chicas estén endeudadas conmigo".

"Eso es verdad", Tsumugu sonrió suavemente antes de que su expresión se endureciera, "Hay algo que creo que debes saber".

Aikuro miró a su amigo y Tsumugu continuó: "Cuando logré acorralar a Matoi, ella no retrocedió. Ni una sola vez. Estaba más que dispuesta a morir junto con su Kamui que permitirme que la destruyera. Cuando la miré a los ojos, no pude evitar ver a Kinue en su lugar ".

"Kinue, ¿eh?" Aikuro se pasó una mano por el pelo. Kinue se había ido por un tiempo ahora en una misión secreta para que Nudist Beach destruyera varias fábricas y edificios de Revocs en Europa: "Deja de hablar como si estuviera muerta. Sabes que estará molesta cuando descubra que dijiste eso".

"¿Quién le va a decir? ¿Tú?" Tsumugu se burló cuando vio la expresión inocente de Aikuro en su rostro, "Déjame contarte dos piezas útiles de información. Una. Voy a darle a Matoi la única oportunidad de demostrar que estoy equivocada con respecto a su Kamui. Pero si las cosas comienzan a desmoronarse. En las costuras, puedes estar seguro de que volveré a arrancarle el cuerpo. Dos. Si le pasa algo al hijo de Masaki bajo tu vigilancia, haré que lo lamentes ".

"No hay necesidad de enojarme tanto", Aikuro desestimó la amenaza de Tsumugu con un gesto de su mano. "Si eso sucede, tendrás que ponerte en la fila porque Isshin va a ser el primero en atacarme. Cuando se enoja, Isshin me asusta más que a Ragyo Kiryuin y al Gran Couturier juntos ".

Lo que dijo Aikuro le recordó a Tsumugu algo que vio antes: "Vi a una chica colgando alrededor de Matoi".

"Ah, ¿estás hablando de Mako Mankanshoku?"

"No", Tsumugu negó con la cabeza, "Otra chica. Su nombre es Ururu, pero hay algo terriblemente familiar en ella. Ella fue capaz de acecharme sin ser detectada. La única forma en que sabía que estaba allí era porque Anunció su presencia. ¿Quién es ella?

"No lo sé", Aikuro se detuvo pensativamente mientras pensaba en el último estudiante transferido, "Ella apareció hace unos días como estudiante transferida de Karakura Town".

Los ojos de Tsumugu se ensancharon, "¿El lugar de Isshin? ¿Qué está tramando?"

"Me ganas", Aikuro se encogió de hombros, "Ese hombre tiene más secretos que tú y yo podríamos contar, pero estoy seguro de que tenía una razón para ello. Parece que siempre sabe lo que está haciendo."

Tsumugu gruñó antes de acelerar el motor de su motocicleta y alejarse en la distancia. Necesitaba regresar a Osaka e informar sobre lo que descubrió en la Academia Honnouji. Aunque las oficinas centrales no respaldaban técnicamente su misión, Tsumugu estaba seguro de que lo perdonarían debido a lo que descubrió en la Academia Honnouji. El hecho de que Ichigo Kurosaki tuviera un Kamui fue una sorpresa útil. Nudist Beach no podía permitirse ser tomado por sorpresa cuando las Fibras de la Vida hicieron su movimiento.

Mientras conducía por la carretera, Tsumugu alcanzó su teléfono celular y marcó un número con una sola mano. Acercándose a su oído, esperó hasta que el timbre se detuvo y una voz cansada respondió antes de decir: "Sí. Soy yo. Tengo algo interesante que decirte".

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 3: una pregunta de veinte años**

"Hmm ..."

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Isshin?" Ragyo Kiryuin preguntó desconcertado.

Isshin Kurosaki se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. La pregunta que estaba en la punta de su lengua era una sobre la que se había estado preguntando durante casi veinte años. Realmente quería preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba la sensación de asombro y sorpresa ante la respuesta. Si hacía la pregunta y la respuesta no lo satisfacía, se sentiría extremadamente decepcionado. Aún así, él _realmente_ quería saber la respuesta.

"Desde que te conocí, me pregunté algo", Isshin se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas, "¿Por qué tu cabello brilla con los colores del arco iris?"

"Oh, eso", Ragyo no parecía demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta. Se recostó mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, se rió y dijo: "No eres la primera en preguntar, pero eres la primera en sobrevivir preguntando. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Isshin se echó a reír nerviosamente, "¿Porque soy un perro adorable?"

"No exactamente", Ragyo chasqueó los dedos y Nui Harime apareció al lado de Isshin con varias botellas de tintura de fibra de vida infundida en sus manos.

"¡No vas a morir porque el Director también quiere que tengas un cabello de color arco iris!" Nui dijo chirriante mientras intentaba atar a Isshin. Cuando el hombre esquivó su ataque, ella frunció el ceño, "¡Quédate quieto por favor!"

"¡Mantente alejado de mí!" Isshin hizo una pausa para la ventana más cercana de la oficina de Ragyo. Sabía que podía sobrevivir a una caída desde tal altura e incluso si no podía, morir como él mismo era mejor que la alternativa. Cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el cristal y comenzó a caer, Isshin sintió que una mano lo agarraba por la parte de atrás de su camisa.

"No planeabas abandonarme, ¿verdad, Isshin?" Ragyo tenía una mirada burlona de decepción en su rostro. Mientras lo arrastraba de regreso a su oficina, los gritos de dolor y vergüenza de Isshin se podían escuchar en toda la ciudad.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Traducción terminada. La ubiera subido antes, pero tuve pequeños inconvenientes ennel camino. O, a quien engaño. Me la pase buscsndo Fics nuevos para leer y buscando Hen... olviden lo ultimo.**

 **Capitulo 15. La esperada aparicion de Tsumugu a la academia y su batalla contra Ryuko. Algo que ya era muy predecible, pero aparentemente dio un poco mas de pelea.**

 **El pequeño entrenamiento de Ryuko con Ururu. Dios, fue una paliza total. Alguna idea de por qué la hoja tijera se volvio morada? dejalo en los comentarios de lo que creas.**

 **Sigo pensando que Satsuki esta muy pendiente de Ichigo. No me extrañaria que pasase a algo mas que solo una forma de buscar de controlarlo.**

 **A, casi se me olvidaba. Gufū? Una forma para volar? De a poco esta volviendo a tener las mismas cualidades de cuando tenia sus poderes. No me extrañaria que sacara una futura forma con el nombre de Z... Ups, casi meto la pata. Los dejo para otra ocasion.**

 **Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Detrás de los ojos azules

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 16: Detrás de los ojos azules

 _Aquí está el capítulo 16 a todos! Esta historia todavía se está fortaleciendo y aún no he alcanzado ningún tipo de bloqueo de escritor, lo que significa que un nuevo capítulo siempre debería aparecer entre 7 y 10 días después del último. Entonces, el Capítulo 16 y el comienzo del Episodio 6. Me tomé algunas libertades con el material fuente y lo que está sucediendo porque, seamos sinceros, no leerías mi historia si todo lo que quisieras fuera una revisión literaria de Kill la Kill, ¿verdad?_ _De todos modos, este capítulo es un poco más corto que los últimos. Si intentara agregarle más, terminaría interrumpiendo la escena de la pelea y realmente no quiero hacer eso. También sigo buscando a alguien que haga un dibujo de Ichigo usando Mugetsu y, con suerte, pateando traseros._ _¡Gracias a todos los que revisaron mi último capítulo y comencemos con la historia!_

xxx

 **Capítulo 16 - Detrás de los ojos azules**

Si alguna vez permitiera que alguien preguntara, Ragyo Kiryuin diría que el único arrepentimiento en su vida fue haber permitido que Isshin Shiba fuera influenciada por esa arpía de mujer, Masaki Kurosaki. Ragyo había intentado todo lo que estaba en su poder para influir en el corazón de Isshin, pero no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, la resolución de Isshin no había flaqueado. Cuando escuchó la noticia de que Isshin se había ido y se había casado con Masaki, Ragyo recordó haber sentido lo más cercano a la tristeza que podía comprender antes de matar inmediatamente a la humilde secretaria que se había atrevido a contarle las malas noticias. En realidad había planeado matarla por un tiempo, pero Ragyo pensó que debería matar a la mujer bajo el toque de dramatismo.

Ragyo miró la imagen fija de Ichigo enfrentando a Satsuki en la cima de la Academia Honnouji. Su hija era tan ingenua como para pensar que no tenía cámaras ocultas en toda la academia. Al ver al hijo de Isshin confrontar a su hija, Ragyo hizo una pausa para considerar que tal vez había salido algo bueno de perder a Isshin ante Masaki.

La vie est drôle.

" _Solo un hombre como Isshin podría haber engendrado a un niño así_ ", la mano de Ragyo comenzó a deslizarse sobre su pecho antes de deslizarse debajo de la parte superior de su vestido. Ragyo estaba extasiada cuando escuchó la noticia del asesinato de Masaki. Para mantener la apariencia pública, se había presentado en el funeral con una falsa expresión de pena y tristeza, pero en realidad no podría haber estado más feliz. Estaba segura de que Isshin vio a través de sus emociones disfrazadas, pero en una habitación llena de gente, así como de sus hijos, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, "Si Isshin fuera vulnerable a mi Reajuste Mental, pero no lo haría, es el único hombre digno de mi afecto y adoración ".

"Simplemente maravilloso, ¿no es él Hououmaru?"

De pie en el lado opuesto de su escritorio, Rei Hououmaru asintió estoicamente, "De hecho lo es. Pensar que el hijo de Isshin podría controlar el inmenso poder y la sed de sangre de un Kamui sin ser alcanzado. Es realmente digno de su atención".

"Sí, lo es", Ragyo alargó seductoramente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, el tono del arco iris en su cabello blanco bañaba la oficina en una cacofonía de colores en el proceso. Mientras miraba posesivamente la pantalla que mostraba la lucha de Ichigo contra Nonon Jakuzure, su rostro se torció en una sonrisa sádica, pero complacida, cuando vio a Ichigo casi decapitar a su oponente, "Ichigo lucha con la intención de matar, a diferencia de esa hija mía. Satsuki podría, creo que es capaz de hacerme bailar a su ritmo, pero una hija no puede ocultarle nada a su madre. Voy a seguir el juego por el momento y le permitiré que me acompañe. Eso solo hará que la destrucción final de sus planes sea mucho más agradable."

"Usted es una estafa, señora", respondió Rei con su habitual expresión de adoración.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el video cambió a la batalla aérea de Ichigo contra Nonon, "Un Kamui tan exquisito. A diferencia de mi hija, Ichigo puede obligar a su Kamui a cambiar las configuraciones. Esto solo podría significar que mis experimentos hace tantos años fueron un éxito."

Rei miró al Director confundido, "Estaba bajo la suposición de que los experimentos siempre habían sido un éxito. ¿No era por eso que Ichigo Kurosaki fue transferido a la Academia Honnouji?"

Los ojos plateados de Ragyo se movieron brevemente hacia su asistente antes de que ella se riera entre dientes: "Con mucho gusto admití que no estaba completamente segura de lo bien que Ichigo se llevó mis experimentos. Por lo general, lo habría sabido de inmediato, pero con un hombre como Isshin como su padre, Ichigo estuvo escondido de mi vista hasta hace solo unos meses. Sabes tan bien como yo que si Isshin lo hubiera querido, podría haber escondido a Ichigo de mi vista para siempre ".

Rei conocía bien a Isshin. Mientras que su jefe se había casado con Souichiou, que era un hombre brillante y carismático por derecho propio, el corazón de Ragyo siempre había deseado a Isshin. Cuando él rechazó sus avances y se casó con Masaki, decir que Ragyo no lo había tomado bien habría sido un eufemismo. Aún así, había varias cosas sobre Isshin que Rei no sabía y que nunca intentaría descubrir. Incluso ella no sería inmune a la ira de Ragyo si hiciera preguntas a las que no tenía derecho a saber las respuestas.

Una pregunta atormentaba la mente de Rei: "Si puedo preguntar, ¿cómo encontraste la información que sugiere que Ichigo había sido un éxito?"

Ragyo sonrió ante la pregunta de su secretaria. Cuando detectó la activación repentina de Life Fibers en Karakura Town, decir que tenía curiosidad no habría cubierto lo que realmente sentía. Sabía instintivamente que la presencia de Isshin en la ciudad impedía que Revocs o Life Fibers se establecieran. La activación de una cantidad tan densa de Life Fibers podría significar solo una cosa.

"Fue instintivo, querida", respondió Ragyo misteriosamente. Cuando le informó a Nui sobre Ichigo, el Gran Couturier se ofreció de inmediato a presentarse a su "primo", como lo llamó. Ragyo le había pedido a Nui que dejara de hacer tal cosa, al menos por el momento. Por mucho que quisiera llevar a Ichigo al redil y debajo de su ala, Ragyo sabía que Isshin demolería por completo a Nui si intentaba tocar a Ichigo. La última vez que Nui luchó contra Isshin, ella solo había sobrevivido porque Isshin era suave y se la había puesto fácil.

"¡Sabía que estabas pensando en mí!"

Desde donde estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana abierta cercana, Nui Harime sonrió tiernamente. Con el viento soplando sus grandes coletas rubias hacia y desde al azar y su mentón descansando sobre su palma abierta, parecía ser el epítome de la ternura y la inocencia. Felizmente cerrando su ojo bueno, agregó: "Espero no interrumpir nada importante".

"Ah, buenas tardes Grand Couturier", dijo Rei respectivamente acompañada de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, "La reunión comenzó hace diez minutos".

"Lo siento por llegar tan tarde!" Nui saltó de la ventana y flotó suavemente hacia el suelo acompañado por un pequeño y lindo gruñido. Después de asegurarse rápidamente de que su atuendo seguía siendo original y correcto, saltó hacia Rei y Ragyo, "Pero el tráfico fue simplemente terrible hoy. Tuve que matar al menos a cinco personas solo para salir de la ciudad de Honnou. Hmm ... ¿o eran seis? ¡Los testigos son tan problemáticos! "

Ragyo sonrió con satisfecha satisfacción a pesar de que Nui admitió haber asesinado al menos a media docena de personas inocentes. Alguien con una mente débil consideraría a Nui un monstruo, pero a Ragyo no le importaban cosas tan triviales como la moral. Los humanos eran simplemente cerdos criados con el único propósito de convertirse en alimento y sustento para Life Fibers. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, suspiró profundamente y preguntó: "¿Has estado disfrutando de tu tiempo en la Academia Honnouji?"

"Oh, definitivamente", Nui se alegró de que Ragyo quisiera hablar sobre su tiempo en Honnouji. Era su misión después de todo, "¡Hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero probablemente ya sabes la mayor parte! ¡Nada puede pasar por ti, Director!"

"Qué cierto", la sonrisa de Ragyo se suavizó cuando admitió, "Pero una cosa que aún me elude es lo que el hijo de Isshin llamó su Kamui".

"¡Oh! ¡Esa es una pregunta fácil!" Nui saltó a un lado del escritorio de Ragyo y se inclinó hacia adelante, "Su Kamui es bastante ordenado y de clase alta. ¡Incluso me atrevería a decir que Kisuke Urahara podría haber sido mi igual en diseño! Pero estoy seguro de que no quieres escúchame hablar de mis sentimientos. El nombre de Ichigo para su Kamui es Mugetsu ".

"Mugetsu ... Cielo sin luna ..." Un escalofrío de placer recorrió la columna vertebral de Ragyo por el simbolismo del nombre de Kamui. Le complació que Ichigo no solo poseía un Kamui de alta calidad a la par con Junketsu, sino que incluso lo nombró de forma igualmente elegante. Componiéndose por el momento, juntó los dedos y reflexionó: "Ichigo es un joven muy interesante. Isshin lo ha criado bien, ya veo. ¿Quizás debería hacer que Satsuki intente cortejarlo? El producto de tal unión sería fenomenal".

La cara de Nui adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras intentaba visualizar a los niños que Satsuki e Ichigo producirían. Con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras imaginaba a alguien con el color de cabello de Ichigo, el comportamiento de Satsuki y su cuerpo combinado, ella respondió: "¡Sí, pero algo así nunca sucedería! Es realmente difícil mantener esta farsa. Realmente quiero para presentarme formalmente a Ichigo, pero como está tan cerca de Ryuko, no puedo arriesgarme a que le cuente sobre mí y arruine la gran sorpresa que he planeado para ella. Cada faceta de su muerte tiene que ser correcta o puede terminar siendo una decepción! "

"Oh, mi querida Nui, no debes preocuparte por Ichigo", Ragyo pasó una mano por la mejilla de Nui, "Traeremos a Ichigo al redil pronto. No podemos apresurar las cosas en una etapa tan delicada. Ahora, ¿Hay algo interesante en Honnouji además del eventual golpe de estado de mi hija?

"¡Satsuki piensa que es tan inteligente, pero nada te pasa Director!" La cara de Nui se iluminó al recordar algo importante, "Pero había algo realmente súper interesante que quería decirte. Usando mis increíbles habilidades disfrazadas, me felicité como amigo de Ichigo. Realmente es digno de usar su Kamui. De todos modos, yo logró tomar esta foto cuando no estaba mirando! "

Metiendo la mano en su vestido, Nui buscó la fotografía que había tomado durante el combate de Ryuko contra Ururu. Realmente no le importaba lo que le sucedió a Ryuko. Nui sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que no importaba cuánto Ryuko entrenara, nunca alcanzaría el nivel de alguien como ella. A Nui le tembló el corazón ante la perspectiva de ver la mirada desesperada en el rostro de Ryuko cuando se da cuenta de que todo su entrenamiento no fue nada.

"Es de esta chica que Ichigo parece saber. Creo que Isshin la envió a Honnouji", informó Nui a Ragyo mientras le entregaba la foto al CEO. Cuando no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, Nui parpadeó y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "¿Es interesante? ¿Pensé que era interesante, Director?"

Nui esperaba una reacción de Ragyo, pero nunca podría haber imaginado la cara de la matriarca Kiryuin retorciéndose de ira. Mientras su mano arrugaba la imagen en polvo, Rei comenzó a retroceder lentamente lejos de su jefe. Había visto lo que sucedió la última vez que Ragyo estaba realmente enojado y sabía que era peligroso para alguien que no fuera un híbrido de Life Fiber permanecer cerca.

Cuando Ragyo golpeó su puño a través de su escritorio de metal, haciendo que astillas de metal y metralla volaran por el aire con una sola pieza apenas cortando su mejilla, Rei supo que había elegido el curso de acción correcto, "Por favor controle, señora. Ese escritorio fue personalizado para sus gustos ricos y exquisitos. Será bastante costoso reemplazarlo ".

Ragyo miró su mano perfectamente normal, cortesía de Life Fibers en su cuerpo, "¡Incluso después de todos estos años, aún lograste tirarme una, Isshin! ¡Pensar que fuiste tú quien me hizo esto! no sé si desollarlo vivo y bañar su cuerpo en sal o hacerle el amor por hacer un acto tan despreciable ".

"¿Director?" Nui miró con rara preocupación, al menos para ella, el comportamiento de la persona más cercana a ser una figura materna.

Ragyo miró a Nui y tan rápido como llegó, la ira se desvaneció de su rostro, "Parece, mi querido Nui, que Isshin nos ha estado ocultando un secreto profundo y oscuro a los dos. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a quienes nos ocultan cosas?

"¡Por supuesto!" Nui respondió alegremente: "¡Los matamos lenta y dolorosamente!"

"Sí, pero esta vez no", Ragyo dejó que su mano se deslizara sensualmente por su muslo interno. El hecho de que Isshin se las arregló para cubrirle los ojos durante tantos años la excitó más de lo que había sentido en años: "Satsuki celebra el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes en tres semanas. Cuando vuelvas a la Academia Honnouji, asegúrate de que Ichigo invita a Isshin. Tengo muchas cosas interesantes de las que hablar con ese hombre ... "

 _xxx_

Aikuro Mikisugi debería haber adivinado que Ryuko Matoi acudiría inmediatamente a él en busca de respuestas después de que Tsumugu apareciera y procediera a golpearla a menos de una pulgada de su vida. Era algo que el veterano de Nudist Beach esperaba que sucediera, pero cuando Ryuko apareció respaldado por Ichigo, Aikuro sabía que no había salida para él.

"L-No hagamos nada de lo que te arrepientas por la mañana," Aikuro intentó moverse sutilmente hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Su única esperanza de escapar de lo que temía que sucediera se desvaneció cuando Ichigo golpeó su mano contra la pared frente a él, bloqueando su camino y haciendo que una Ryuko ya furiosa se enojara aún más. Levantando los brazos y aplaudiendo en oración, le rogó a Ryuko que lo perdonara, "¡Por favor, cálmate y piensa en lo que estás haciendo! ¡Asesinar a un maestro sigue siendo un delito federal en Japón!"

El ceño fruncido de Ryuko se intensificó y en un movimiento rápido sacó su hoja de tijera roja y la apuñaló contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Aikuro. Como el arma extremadamente densa de Life Fiber cortó fácil y prolijamente más de unos pocos mechones de cabello azul de Aikuro, Ryuko levantó la pierna y pateó a su maestra en el estómago, "¡Maldita sea! Tengo algunas preguntas para ti y vas a responder cada una y cada uno de ellos. Si no lo haces ... "

Al notar que los dedos de Ryuko se retorcían violentamente, Aikuro se volvió hacia su única esperanza de salir de la situación con su virilidad intacta, "¡Ichigo! ¡Por favor, dale sentido a Ryuko antes de que haga algo irreversible!"

Ichigo miró a Aikuro y se burló, "Jódete. No te estoy ayudando a salir de este desastre".

Mientras Ichigo quería respuestas de Aikuro sobre quién era el hombre que los atacó, su mente estaba pensando en su batalla contra Nonon. A pesar de que su cuerpo lucía bastantes cortes y contusiones de su batalla contra Nonon, Ichigo podría decir que había salido de la pelea relativamente indemne en comparación con Nonon. Antes de que él sintiera algo malo con Ryuko y fue a ayudarla, Ichigo logró cortar uno de los propulsores de la grabadora de Nonon, causando que la niña se saliera de control y golpeara su cara contra una de las paredes masivas de Honnouji. Después de asegurarse de que Nonon estaba inconsciente, y de cortar sus woofers en buena medida, Ichigo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryuko lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Ichigo frunció el ceño y se interpuso entre Ryuko y Aikuro, el maestro pensó que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar. Su humor se hizo añicos rápidamente cuando Ichigo lo agarró por la camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

"Tengo una pregunta para ti", Ichigo sacudió el cuerpo de Aikuro antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo conoció ese chico a mi madre?"

"¡P-cómo debería saber la respuesta a algo así!" Aikuro comenzaba a sudar visiblemente. Era demasiado temprano para traer a Ichigo y Ryuko al redil. Todavía no sabía si Ryuko los ayudaría e Isshin lo mataría por involucrar a Ichigo.

"¡Sigue jugando tonto después de ver esto, bastardo pervertido!" Ryuko levantó una fotografía y señaló dos figuras en el fondo dramáticamente con su dedo, "¡Mira! ¡Justo en la esquina estás tú y ese bastardo Mohawk bebiendo y pasándolo muy bien!"

Aikuro se ajustó las gafas mientras miraba la foto, "No sé quién es ese hombre guapo de cabello azul".

Esa fue la respuesta incorrecta para él. Dejando caer a Aikuro en el suelo, Ichigo gimió y se dio la vuelta, "Es todo tuyo, Ryuko. Solo asegúrate de no matarlo".

Ryuko sonrió salvajemente y crujió sus nudillos, "Con placer ..."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Aikuro levantó sus manos para aplacar, "¡Sí! Ese soy yo, pero ¿de dónde sacaste esta fotografía?"

"Después de que ese bastardo Mohawk atacó y casi me mata, hice que el hermano pequeño de Mako lo rastreara", Ryuko sacó su Hoja de Tijera de la pared y se sentó al final. Cruzando los brazos y resoplando indignada, continuó: "No sé cómo lo hizo ese mocoso, pero logró encontrar fotos de alguien que se parecía a ese tipo Mohawk. Si te conoce, tiene sentido por qué me traería a tu pequeño lugar de mierda ".

Ryuko golpeó el suelo con el pie y gritó: "¡Ese bastardo casi me mata, hijo de puta perezoso y pervertido! ¡Dime cuál es tu maldito trato antes de que te neutralice!"

La atmósfera cambió rápidamente cuando Aikuro suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Dejando escapar un suspiro sensual, sonrió a Ryuko, "¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Ryuko? Debido a las acciones de ese hombre, el vínculo entre tú y Senketsu se ha fortalecido más que nunca. Si tienes curiosidad por el nombre de ese hombre, puedes llamarle Tsumugu Kinagase ".

Cuando Aikuro comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, se produjo un sonido giratorio cuando Tournesol se incrustó en la pared junto a él. Con la mano extendida y el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Ichigo crujió sus nudillos amenazadoramente, "¿Qué dije la última vez que intentaste desnudarte frente a mí, bastardo?"

"Oh, cómo desearía que solo fuera Ryuko aquí", suspiró Aikuro soñadoramente. Siempre era mejor desnudarse delante de la mujer. Al menos apreciaron la obra de arte que era su cuerpo desnudo. Enfocando su atención nuevamente en Ryuko, continuó desde donde lo dejó, "En cuanto a cómo lo conozco, es porque él y yo pertenecemos a la misma organización. A pesar de todo eso, tienes que admitir que tu lucha contra el vasto arsenal de Tsumugu ¡Las tácticas y las armas finalmente te han convertido a ti y a Senketsu en verdaderos socios! "

"¡No intentes cambiar de tema!" Ryuko odiaba saber que Aikuro tenía razón. Había visto a Ichigo y Mugetsu hablar y pelear. Ichigo nunca parecía ordenarle a Mugetsu ni menospreciarla. No se puede decir lo mismo sobre su tratamiento de Senketsu. Por mucho que actuara y se comportara como un verdadero ser vivo, ella lo había tratado como nada más que ropa que le daba el poder de luchar contra Satsuki Kiryuin. Senketsu había intentado sacrificar su vida para salvar la de ella y Ryuko se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido.

"El juego ha cambiado ahora que Satsuki Kiryuin tiene un Kamui propio". Sin ningún aviso, la camisa de Aikuro se desabrochó y dos luces púrpuras que emanaban de sus pezones llenaron la habitación. Sonriendo ante el hecho de que Ichigo no podía culparlo por su camisa abierta, Aikuro se agradeció mentalmente por haber inventado la camisa automática para una ocasión como esta, "Si tanto tú como Ichigo pelearan contra Satsuki Kiryuin juntos, las probabilidades de ganar sería casi el cien por ciento, pero Satsuki es una mujer astuta e inteligente. El poder de su Elite Four no es cosa de risa ".

"¡Decir ah!" Ryuko se rió con arrogancia, "¡Solo tienen un uniforme Goku de tres estrellas! ¿Qué pueden hacer para enfrentarse al poder de Senketsu?"

"No, tiene razón", la negación de Ichigo hizo que apareciera una mirada confusa en el rostro de Ryuko, "Su poder es comparable al nuestro. Nonon Jakuzure pudo maniobrarme hasta que Mugetsu pudo encontrar algo para contrarrestar su vuelo. Estoy seguro de que los otros tres matones de Satsuki tienen sorpresas igualmente poderosas ".

"¡Ahora ves por qué permití que Tsumugu te atacara!" Aikuro se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a centímetros de distancia de Ryuko, "¡Todo era necesario para que tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarte a Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Ryuko hizo una mueca a Aikuro invadiendo su espacio personal antes de que ella girara su Hoja de Tijera y golpeara el mango contra su mejilla, "¡Eso es una mierda y lo sabes! Esa es la excusa que se te ocurrió para justificar que tu supuesta amiga casi me mata. ¿Por qué me atacaría tu amigo si necesitas que Senketsu derrote a los Kiryuin? ¿Qué demonios son Life Fibers y qué fue tan importante sobre la investigación de mi padre que lo mataron? ¡Contéstame maldita sea! "

"Dejar que tu sangre hierva así será tu muerte, Ryuko," Aikuro empujó suavemente la hoja de tijera de su cara y caminó hacia su ventana. Abriéndola y dejando que una brisa fuerte soplara a través de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos, "Puede que ambos tengan a Kamui, pero hasta que esté suficientemente convencido de que se puede confiar en ustedes con un conocimiento tan peligroso, tendrán permanecer en la oscuridad. Simplemente contentarse con el conocimiento de que tengo en mente sus dos mejores intereses ".

"¿Entonces conoces a Tsumugu?" Aikuro asintió ante la pregunta de Ichigo, "Entonces explique cómo conoce a mi madre".

Aikuro dejó escapar un largo suspiro, "Esa es una pregunta tonta. Para ser honesto, no sé cómo Tsumugu conoce a tu madre. Él no es la personalidad del señor. Lo juro, la única persona capaz de obtener una respuesta directa de él es su hermana ".

Si Aikuro pensó que eso satisfaría a Ichigo, se despertó bruscamente cuando Ichigo agarró su corbata y comenzó a estrangularlo, "¡No soy un idiota! ¿Cómo conoce Tsumugu a mi madre? Si no dices nada, creo que mejor llamaré a mi padre. Estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de descubrir que un bastardo pervertido como tú estaba íntimamente familiarizado con su esposa ".

Ichigo y Ryuko disfrutaron del tartamudeo nervioso que venía de Aikuro, pero se confundieron rápidamente cuando murmuró: "... Playa Nudista ..."

Ryuko miró a Ichigo, "¿Qué acaba de decir?"

"Ninguna pista."

Liberándose de las garras de Ichigo, Aikuro dijo más audazmente: "Somos playa nudista".

Ryuko se frotó la sien con exasperación, "¿Está jodidamente loco o algo así?"

"El nombre de mi organización que tenías tanta curiosidad por descubrir", Aikuro estaba casi gritando cuando terminó, "¡Se llama PLAYA NUDISTA!"

Hubo un silencio atónito en la habitación antes de que Ichigo y Ryuko intercambiaran una mirada y se volvieran para irse. No tenían intención de quedarse en la misma habitación que alguien como Aikuro, especialmente cuando estaba inventando cosas así.

"H-Hey!" Aikuro hizo una pausa en su revelación dramática de su organización cuando vio a su audiencia irse, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos de ti", Ryuko gritó sobre su hombro mientras se iba, "Fue una estupidez tratar de obtener una respuesta directa de ti. Seguiré adelante por ahora y me haré más fuerte, pero eventualmente voy a querer respuestas. "

"Pero es el nombre de mi organización", susurró Aikuro abatido. Al darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba a punto de irse, dijo que lo único que sabía lo mantendría un poco más de tiempo "No deberías entrometerte en cómo Tsumugu conocía a Masaki"

Ichigo se congeló y se dio la vuelta, "Cómo -"

"Tal vez debería reformular. Sería lo mejor para usted no hacer tales preguntas en este momento. Hay quienes están ahí fuera que no aceptarían demasiado su línea de preguntas. Mugetsu podría darle una enorme cantidad de poder, pero recuerda que siempre hay alguien más fuerte. Si realmente sientes curiosidad por tu madre, te sugiero que esperes un poco. Después de todo, las cosas buenas les llegan a quienes esperan ".

Ichigo no dijo nada cuando se fue, dejando finalmente a Aikuro solo. Agarrando su camisa del piso, sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras se arreglaba a sí mismo, "Esa no era la forma en que quería que bajara, pero al final todo salió bien".

 _xxx_

Sin preocuparse, Satsuki Kiryuin miró al Nonon Jakuzure postrado, "¿Qué tienes que decir en defensa de tu fracaso hoy, Jakuzure?"

Con los brazos, el torso y la cara cubiertos de vendas de su batalla contra Ichigo, Nonon se negó a mirar a Satsuki a los ojos. Con nada más que un jersey rosa con cremallera y pantalones cortos rojos, Nonon se disculpó, "Lamento haberte decepcionado, Lady Satsuki".

"No te preocupes, Jakuzure", sonrió Satsuki, "a pesar del resultado de la pelea, tu actuación de hoy fue admirable".

"¿Qué?" Nonon preguntó sorprendido.

"Aunque me impresionó adecuadamente su deseo de pelear contra Ichigo Kurosaki, debo confesar que las posibilidades de su victoria eran escasas". En un elegante movimiento, Satsuki se levantó y caminó hacia los grandes ventanales que ocupaban una pared entera de la habitación. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de luna, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda antes de mirar a Nonon, "Derrotar a Ichigo nos habría dado la oportunidad de estudiar un Kamui ampliamente, pero el verdadero objetivo de la pelea era doble. No fue solo para investigar los límites del poder de Ichigo más extensamente, sino también para resolver cualquier falla en tu Uniforme Goku Mark II. En tu fracaso, lo has logrado Jakuzure ".

Satsuki nunca admitiría a nadie, y mucho menos a un asociado cercano, la ira que se había acumulado en su corazón cuando presenció la transformación de Kamui de Ichigo en una forma de vuelo. Jakuzure le informó que Ichigo se refería a la forma de vuelo como Mugetsu Gufū. El puño de Satsuki se apretó ligeramente cuando vio a Ichigo tirarse de ella una vez más. ¿Cómo pudo no solo usar un Kamui sobre el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo, sino también forzarlo a cambiar a una nueva forma? Incluso ahora, después de más de una semana de entrenar su cuerpo y su mente para resistir el estrés que Junketsu pone, Satsuki estaba a solo un paso de distancia de su Kamui que la devoraba. Todavía recordaba el miedo cuando perdió el control sobre Junketsu durante su choque contra Ichigo. Ella nunca quiso sentir ese sentimiento otra vez. No si ella podría evitarlo.

"Mientras hablamos, Iori está ejecutando pruebas y diagnósticos en su Symphony Regalia. No debería tomar más de dos semanas para que su uniforme esté completamente reparado y las Fibras Life cosidas nuevamente. Iori también me informó que su Symphony Regalia se mejorará aún más a Mark III", el comentario de Satsuki le dio a Nonon una gran sensación de alivio. Cuando Gamagori apareció después de su pelea poco exitosa, inmediatamente le gruñó y le preguntó qué quería. Mientras el gran adolescente de cabello rubio se alzaba sobre su cuerpo más pequeño, su cuerpo se proyectaba en una sombra oscura y sus ojos eran dos pinchazos de luz amarilla, Gamagori extendió su mano y cortésmente le pidió a Nonon que buscara un lugar para cambiarse su uniforme Goku de tres estrellas. . La gran cantidad de cortesía y modestia del normalmente estricto y bombástico Gamagori había hecho que su mente experimentara una paradoja temporal que solo se había aliviado cuando Gamagori la agarró y comenzó a llevársela.

"No puedo esperar para recuperar mi uniforme", Nonon todavía estaba molesto por la forma en que Ichigo la había golpeado. Los cielos eran su dominio, ¡maldita sea! Cuando volviera a luchar contra él, no iba a dejar que su ira la superara. Ichigo iba a sufrir enormemente por el insulto que le dio, "¡Strawberry va a pagar un alto precio por este insulto!"

Una idea entró en la mente de Satsuki mientras escuchaba la venganza de Nonon despotricando. El riesgo de fallar era bastante alto, pero si funcionaba ... las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, pero las recompensas podrían valer la pena.

"Lo que tenemos aquí es una excelente oportunidad, Jakuzure", las palabras de Satsuki sorprendieron a Nonon en silencio. Había escuchado un tono similar al anterior y solo podía significar que Lady Satsuki había ideado un plan.

"¿Qué pasa, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki se volvió hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna, su rostro bañado en tonos de blanco y gris oscuro, antes de explicar: "Una de las reglas escritas aquí en la Academia Honnouji es que si alguien es despojado de su Uniforme Goku, son degradados inmediatamente a la clasificación No Star ".

"P-Pero no me desnudaron!" Nonon protestó preocupado, "¡Fresa no tiene una hoja de tijera ni nada!"

"Solo porque Ichigo se fue antes de terminar contigo no es el punto", señaló Satsuki condescendientemente, "Su espada es similar a mi Bakuzan. Ambos son tan capaces de cortar Life Fibers como la Hoja de Tijera de Matoi. Sin embargo, te estás perdiendo el punto , Jakuzure. ¿No dirías que toda la academia cree que fuiste derrotado y despojado de tu uniforme?

La mente de Nonon funcionó solo unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a entender lo que Satsuki estaba pensando. Con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, sonrió y respondió: "Seguro que diría eso".

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Satsuki, "Me alegra que lo entiendas. A partir de mañana serás un estudiante de No Star. Gamagori, Inumuta y Sanageyama serán informados esta noche de lo que sucedió, así que no debes preocuparte por ellos".

"Pfft", Nonon hizo un sonido de asco, "como si me importara lo que la rana, el perro y el mono digan de mí. Si me dicen algo malo, les mostraré cuánto puedo patearles el trasero sin un uniforme de Goku "

"Muy bien", el comportamiento de Satsuki cambió rápidamente a su estado normal, "¡Jakuzure! ¡Mañana comenzarás tu tarea, titulada Operation Zero Stars! Tu objetivo es acercarte a Ichigo Kurosaki y sus asociados bajo la bandera de la venganza contra mí. Tienes permiso para decir y hacer cualquier cosa para entrar en las buenas gracias de Ichigo. ¡Esto no se limita a luchar contra los Capitanes del Club y cualquier persona asociada con ellos! ¡Descubre los secretos que Ichigo pueda tener sobre su Kamui y tráemelos! de su misión es de tres semanas, que es cuando comienza el Día de Padres y Estudiantes! ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? "

"Ni una", Nonon sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba el uniforme estándar No Star de los brazos extendidos de Soroi Mitsuzou, "¡Puedes contar conmigo, Lady Satsuki! ¡Tendré Fresa alrededor de mi dedo meñique en una semana! Primero lo primero, Voy a necesitar un uniforme personalizado. De ninguna manera voy a usar algo tan atroz por un solo minuto ".

Satsuki observó fríamente como Nonon dejaba su presencia. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron detrás de Nonon, Satsuki dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Gimiendo por el esfuerzo reprimido de usar Junketsu, Satsuki miró al Kamui luchando, sostenido con seguridad detrás de dos pulgadas de vidrio a prueba de balas y varias agujas de coser, e hizo una mueca.

"Deberías tratar de no esforzarte demasiado, Milady," Soroi regañó cortésmente el comportamiento precipitado de Satsuki mientras le servía una taza de té.

"¿Cómo lo hace?" Satsuki miró al vicioso Junketsu y suspiró: "Y no es solo Ichigo, sino también Matoi. Ambos pueden no solo usar todo el poder de su Kamui, sino también usarlos como ropa normal sin riesgo de muerte, y no es una cuestión de fuerza de voluntad, porque mi corazón y mi mente están a una distancia de cualquiera de ellos. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? "

"Milady, si puedo ser tan directo como para hacer una pregunta. ¿Has considerado preguntarle al joven Ichigo?"

"Si tan solo pudiera, Soroi", Satsuki apoyó su mejilla en su mano y sonrió débilmente, "Pero Ichigo y yo estamos en lados opuestos de un río furioso. Si le pidiera ayuda, lo vería fácilmente como un signo de debilidad y capitalizarlo de inmediato. Ahí es donde entra en juego la misión de Jakuzure. Interpretará a la subordinada traicionada, cruelmente degradada y despojada por el despiadado y frío presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Se ganará la confianza y la amistad de Ichigo y, cuando sea el momento correcto, averiguare su secreto relacionado con su control sobre el poder de Mugetsu".

"No entiendo completamente", admitió Soroi mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente, "Pero confío en tu juicio, Milady".

Satsuki se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, "¿Cuánto tiempo persistió el pensamiento de que lograste escabullirte detrás de mí, Sanageyama?"

"Apenas un parpadeo en mi mente", sonrió Sanageyama, "No pude evitar escuchar tus planes para Jakuzure. Muy audaz y astuto, justo lo que espero de ti, Lady Satsuki. ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo haga públicamente? ¿echarla del Elite Four? Haría que tu plan fuera aún más convincente después de todo ".

"¿Y no tiene nada que ver con una venganza personal?" Satsuki preguntó con curiosidad: "Si bien Jakuzure ya no es miembro del Elite Four a los ojos del alumnado; sigue siendo tu igual tanto en poder como en respeto. No lo olvides".

"Por supuesto que no lo olvidé", Sanageyama metió las manos en los bolsillos de su Blade Regalia y miró hacia afuera, "Tú y yo sabemos que si realmente quisiera humillar a Jakuzure más allá de lo necesario para que tu plan tenga éxito, me hubieras apuñalado con esa taza de té ".

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Sanageyama". Para desconcierto de Sanageyama, Satsuki levantó la mano y Soroi rápidamente se acercó a su lado. Colocando la taza de té que sostenía en la bandeja en las manos de Soroi y agarrando otra, Satsuki vio la mirada en el rostro de Sanageyama y dijo: "Esa es mi taza de té favorita. Atacarte con él no habría valido la pena. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías, Sanageyama?

"Quiero tu permiso para luchar contra Matoi".

Hubo un leve crujido cuando los dedos de Satsuki se apretaron alrededor de su taza de té, "¿Debería siquiera dignarme a responder tu pregunta con una respuesta?"

Sanageyama silbó por lo bajo, "Lo sé, lo sé. Con lo que has planeado para Jakuzure, sería bastante malo que dos miembros del Elite Four cayeran".

"¿Entonces no crees que puedas ganar?"

"Por supuesto que voy a ganar", sonrió Sanageyama antes de enseñarle la cara, "Sabes perfectamente cómo puedo rodear a alguien poderoso. Matoi ha sido un gran problema, tal vez incluso más, que Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Lady Satsuki?

"De hecho lo ha hecho". Satsuki sabía que mientras Ichigo era el más poderoso de los dos, Matoi era el que causaba más problemas. Mientras Ichigo estaba contento con simplemente recostarse y dejar que sus oponentes se acercaran a él, una estrategia excelente por cierto, Matoi buscó y demolió a sus Capitanes del Club casi demasiado rápido como para que se incorporen nuevos. Satsuki siempre se había enorgullecido de la calidad sobre la cantidad, pero por lo que había planeado para Matoi, la cantidad tendría que hacer por el momento, "si recuerdo, la última vez que te sentiste así fue hace tres años".

"Mi espada de bambú pica para un verdadero desafío", la mano de Sanageyama inconscientemente se desvió hacia su arma atada a su espalda. Realmente estaba ansioso por luchar contra Ichigo espada con espada, pero Matoi fue un gran desafío, "Quiero ver cómo las habilidades de Matoi resisten el escenario que me diste. Una vez que derrote a Matoi, sabré que mi poder es lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a Ichigo Kurosaki ".

"Hmm ..." Satsuki sorbió su té con calma antes de responder verbalmente, "No necesito recordarte el precio del fracaso. A diferencia de Jakuzure, tu deseo de luchar contra Matoi no es parte de mis planes. Si pierdes contra ella ..."

"No hay de qué preocuparse", Sanageyama señaló a sus ojos y terminó, "Con estos ojos míos, no puedo perder con gente como Matoi".

"Ya veo", Satsuki ni siquiera dio una pista de lo que estaba planeando hacer. En un movimiento rápido, se puso de pie y pateó su silla hacia atrás hacia Sanageyama, quien fácilmente se agachó debajo del improvisado proyectil. Cuando sus ojos captaron el indicio de movimiento detrás de él, se giró y sacó su espada de bambú cuando Satsuki intentó perforar su cuello con el mango destrozado de su taza de té.

"Como dije," la sonrisa de Sanageyama se intensificó cuando la fuerza de Satsuki hizo que sus brazos temblaran ligeramente, "Con mis ojos no puedo perder".

"Muy bien bloqueado", Satsuki se puso de pie y se alejó tranquilamente de Sanageyama. "Con tu habilidad actual, admitiré que mi yo de la escuela secundaria no hubiera sido capaz de vencerte. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado de las consecuencias del fracaso, Sanageyama, porque no soy indulgente con quienes van en contra de mis deseos ".

"Gracias", Sanageyama dio unos pasos antes de detenerse repentinamente, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, "Ese chico del que hablaste esa noche, Shinjiro, creo que se llamaba, nunca me dijiste lo que era tan peligroso de él".

Sentándose de nuevo y con una mirada de molestia en su rostro, Satsuki sonrió, "Nunca lo hice. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque lo vi la noche después de que apareció el chico de la Playa Nudista", Sanageyama se rascó la nuca al recordar vívidamente lo que vio, "Pero no creo que sea el realmente peligroso".

Satsuki arqueó una ceja, "¿Qué quieres decir, Sanageyama?"

Sanageyama cruzó los brazos, "vi a Matoi entrenando con esa chica Ururu, la misma chica que logró arrojarme como si no pesara nada, en el techo del dormitorio de Ichigo. Matoi estaba haciendo que le tiraran el culo, pero lo realmente interesante es cuando Ururu se desarmó y procedió a golpear a Matoi. Esa hoja de tijera roja que ella siempre parecía volverse púrpura en las manos de Ururu. No digo que Shinjiro no sea tan peligroso como crees, pero Ururu parece tener una conexión extraña con Matoi ".

Si Sanageyama hubiera podido ver el rostro de Satsuki, se habría sorprendido de la vacilante expresión de miedo que lo adornaba. Reprimiendo rápidamente sus emociones, respondió con calma y estoicismo: "Ya veo. Gracias por llamar mi atención. Haré que Inumuta lo investigue".

Incapaz de ver cuán perturbado estaba Satsuki por lo que vio, Sanageyama se fue para prepararse para su batalla contra Matoi. La pérdida de Jakuzure contra Ichigo Kurosaki abrió sus ojos, literal y figurativamente, ante la perspectiva de perder. Sus ojos pueden verlo todo, pero si el Kamui de Ichigo podría adaptarse al vuelo de Jakuzure, ¿quién diría que Matoi no podría hacer lo mismo con él? Necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer para evitar ser humillado como su compatriota.

Tan pronto como Sanageyama se fue, Satsuki se recostó en su silla y cruzó las piernas, "Eso fue bastante grosero de mi parte, Soroi".

"No es un problema, Milady", Soroi colocó los restos de cerámica destrozados en la bandeja y dio un paso atrás, "Mientras no fuera tu taza favorita, estoy más que feliz de reemplazarla".

Sintiendo que una ola de agotamiento la bañaba, Satsuki cerró los ojos y suspiró, "Haz una olla fresca para mí".

"Como desées."Antes de que Soroi pudiera comenzar su tarea asignada, el teléfono cercano comenzó a sonar. Por lo general, alguien que llamaba pasada la medianoche justificaba el rechazo de su llamada, pero las personas que conocían el número privado de Satsuki no se atreverían a llamar sin una razón importante. Dejando la bandeja de té, Soroi levantó el teléfono y cortésmente respondió: "Buenas tardes. Esta es la Oficina del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la línea antes de que Soroi pareciera tartamudear, "S-Sí, señora. Un momento". Girando la mesa con el antiguo pero costoso teléfono hacia Satsuki, Soroi cubrió el receptor con la mano y susurró: "Es su madre, la señora Ragyo".

"Gracias, Soroi", agarrando el teléfono, Satsuki se echó hacia atrás y se compuso, "Esta es Satsuki".

Desde el otro extremo de la línea, un presumido Ragyo preguntó: "¿Cuál es el rumor de que te pusiste tu vestido de novia?"

"No me sorprende que te hayas enterado, madre", Satsuki miró hacia el cielo nocturno en dirección a la sede de Revocs, "Pero estoy seguro de que ya sabes todo sobre mi toma de Junketsu".

"De hecho lo hago".Desde donde estaba parada en su oficina, Ragyo miró una foto de Satsuki en Junketsu. Fue una pena que su hija no pudiera obligar a los Kamui a aceptarla como una verdadera portadora. Era solo otro en una larga línea de fracasos, "Dime, Satsuki, ¿cómo estuvo tu vestido de novia?"

"Exquisito", Satsuki no se atrevió a pensar que esa era la razón por la que llamó su madre. Ragyo era muchas cosas, pero sin propósito no era una de ellas, "¿Por qué llamaste, madre?"

"Directo al grano", Ragyo se giró y extendió la mano mientras Hououmaru le entregaba un archivo, "Necesito tu presencia en Revocs. Hay cosas que debemos discutir y quiero ver qué tan bien se adapta tu cuerpo para Junketsu ... "

xxx

Quizás por primera vez en una semana, Ichigo estaba disfrutando de un desayuno tranquilo. Sin chicas extrañas y psicóticas que se colaban para verlo dormir o Gamagori para tratar de molestarlo aún más de lo habitual, Ichigo encontró que la paz y la tranquilidad eran una rara bendición. Entonces, cuando llamaron a su puerta, Ichigo golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa con molestia. Solo tenía que maldecir todo al pensarlo. Gimiendo y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quienquiera que estuviera en el otro lado mejor tiene una muy buena razón para llamar.

Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta fue recibido por un ceñudo Ryuko.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Ryuko? Son las ocho de la mañana".

"Aquí", Ryuko empujó la espada de bambú que sostenía en los brazos de Ichigo y pasó junto a él a su habitación. Sintiendo un aura de molestia y entusiasmo saliendo de Ryuko, miró el arma en sus manos y notó algo escrito escrito en él.

 **Atención, Ryuko Matoi de segundo año, clase K.**

 **Te estaré esperando después de la escuela en el dojo del Kendo Club para nuestro partido tan esperado**

 **~ Uzu Sanageyama ~**

"¿Sanageyama te está llamando a pelear con él?" Ichigo giró la espada de bambú en sus manos, pensando que tal vez había otra parte del mensaje que le faltaba. Al ver que no había nada más escrito en él, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

"Encontré esa cosa apuñalada justo afuera de la casa de Mako esta mañana", se quejó Ryuko y se dejó caer en su sofá. Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, se burló enojada, "¡Maldito bastardo me está llamando gallina!"

La cara de Ichigo se cayó, "No creo que eso sea lo que está pasando ..."

"¡Satsuki Kiryuin debe ser un mal perdedor!" Ryuko sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras dejaba de lado la preocupación de Ichigo, "Después de que pateaste el trasero de Snake ayer, Satsuki debe estar demasiado asustada para enviar a otro de sus matones tras de ti. Sin embargo, eso está bien conmigo. Es solo una persona menos a la que tengo que vencer para descubrir por qué Satsuki mató a mi papá ".

Ichigo dejó de escuchar a Ryuko a mitad de camino, su mente pensando en el mensaje en la espada de bambú. El mensaje era demasiado personal para ser algo que Satsuki haría. Nonon básicamente los había tendido una emboscada ayer para derrotarlo. Por lo que sabía de Satsuki, eso era algo que ella sancionaría. El mensaje de Sanageyama básicamente le estaba dando a Ryuko el tiempo y el lugar para su pelea. Le faltaba algo importante.

"Esto no parece algo que Satsuki haría", Ichigo colocó la espada de bambú contra la pared y se sentó en una silla, "La política de Satsuki en este lugar es degradar a cualquiera que nos pierda. ¿Por qué correría el riesgo de perder dos de sus Elite cuatro dos días seguidos? Sea lo que sea que Sanageyama esté pensando, estoy muy seguro de que no es con la aprobación de Satsuki ".

"¿Crees que este tipo me guarda rencor o algo así?" Ryuko reflexionó sobre su pregunta durante unos segundos antes de que una mirada de comprensión se apoderara de su rostro, "¡Oye, espera un segundo! ¿Por qué no te persigue? No le he dicho cinco palabras al tipo mientras era tu amigo el que ¡Lo hizo girar como una muñeca de trapo!

"No trates de ocultarme esto", respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente, "Eso fue todo Ururu, y si la conocías tan bien como yo, tratar de pelear con ella es una idea terrible. Quizás Sanageyama simplemente lo sepa no puede vencerme y decidió perseguir a alguien más fácilmente ".

"¿Me estás llamando cobarde?" Ryuko se puso de pie dramáticamente y se subió las mangas, "Porque, por lo que escuché, ¡no pudiste golpear a Snake hasta que Mugetsu se transformó y te salvó el trasero! Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste que se transformara y volara?"

" ** _Era necesario ganar_** ", respondió Mugetsu. Girando los ojos para mirar a Ryuko, explicó más adelante: " ** _Fue insultante pensar que un uniforme Goku compuesto por 30% de fibras de vida podría hacer algo que yo, un Kamui, no podría. Cuando Ichigo me preguntó si podía volar, ¿Cómo podría decir que no? La sola idea de que ese mocoso de cabello rosado hiciera algo que yo no me podía enfermar_** ".

Ryuko se inclinó y le devolvió la mirada a Mugetsu, "Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste exactamente?"

" ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Senketsu?" Mugetsu gruñó irritado.

Cuando Ryuko miró el ojo de Senketsu, el Kamui hizo su mejor intento de encogerse de hombros, " ** _No sé cómo Mugetsu fue capaz de transformarse. Quizás en el fragor de la batalla me llegue el conocimiento de transformarme en un modo diferente, pero por el momento deberías concentrarte en aumentar tu propia fuerza. Las próximas batallas serán extremadamente peligrosas_** ".

" ** _Eres completamente inútil_** ", escupió Mugetsu y habría apuntado una manga a Senketsu si Ichigo no la estuviera usando actualmente, " ** _Es insultante pensar que tú, un compañero Kamui, eres incapaz de visualizar nuevas formas fuera de la batalla. ¡Por qué, cuando Ichigo estaba dormido anoche, pensé dos nuevas transformaciones para nuestra próxima batalla!_** "

" ** _¿Por qué no vas a coser tus solapas?_** " Senketsu enfatizó su pregunta sacando la mitad superior de su cuerpo de Ryuko, dejándola con el pecho desnudo separado de su sostén, para agitar su manga amenazadoramente hacia Mugetsu, " ** _¡Ryuko y yo somos un equipo! ¡No necesito escuchar esas tonterías que vienen de alguien como tú, que ni siquiera puede mantener sus propios pliegues doblados correctamente!_** "

" ** _¡¿QUÉ ?!_** " Enfurecida por el insulto de Senketsu, Mugetsu se apartó de Ichigo y comenzó a luchar en el suelo con Senketsu. Ichigo, que ahora llevaba nada más que boxers, miró los uniformes de la escuela de lucha con incredulidad.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Girándose para preguntarle a Ryuko si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente giró la cabeza al verla en nada más que un sujetador y bragas. Ryuko, notando la mirada desviada de Ichigo, rápidamente se sonrojó e intentó cubrirse.

Los esfuerzos combinados de Ichigo y Ryuko tomaron casi cinco minutos para separar a los dos Kamui. Con los dos vestidos una vez más, pero con sus respectivos Kamui mirándose el uno al otro, Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntar qué planeaba Ryuko sobre Sanageyama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Caminando, un poco molesto por la intrusión, Ichigo abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Ichigo!"Ryuko vio a Ichigo volar hacia atrás antes de apretar los dientes y mirar a su asaltante. De pie en la puerta, con el vapor real que parecía flotar de su puño, estaba Nonon Jakuzure, pero algo era diferente en ella. En lugar de usar su uniforme de tres estrellas de Goku, usaba el uniforme estándar sin estrellas, pero se adaptaba a su supuesta personalidad linda y femenina. Ajustándose la boina blanca con la calavera negra estampada, entró en la habitación de Ichigo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"¡Eso fue por ayer, Fresa!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Ryuko tomó el alfiler de su guante para luchar contra Nonon, pero se confundió cuando la chica simplemente la ignoró y comenzó a comer el desayuno de Ichigo.

"Cierra la boca antes de dejar que entren las moscas, estudiante transferida", gruñó Nonon a mitad de la mordida, "por mucho que odie decirlo, estoy aquí para ayudarte a luchar contra Lady Satsuki. Ugh, simplemente decir esas palabras hace me siento mal. ¿Tienes enjuague bucal, fresa? "

Frotándose la nariz dolorida, Ichigo miró a Nonon, que se había acomodado en su casa, y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación, Snake?"

Nonon entrecerró los ojos y se burló, "Aparentemente no has escuchado las noticias, Strawberry. Después de nuestra pelea de ayer, Lady Satsuki decidió que era un fracaso por perder contra ti. No solo me despojó de mi Uniforme Goku, sino que me degradó de forma permanente. ¡A una estúpida No Estrella como la Estudiante de Transferencia! ¿Cómo pudo Lady Satsuki hacerme eso a mí, a su amiga más cercana y a la que estuvo más tiempo a su lado? Pensé que sabía lo que pensaba y no solo me degrada. ¿Me ordena que nunca vuelva a hablar o mirarla? Mi vida apesta casi tanto como la tuya ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás en mi habitación comiendo mi maldito desayuno?"

"Porque Fresa", Nonon agitó su cuchara hacia Ichigo, "¡Tú y el Estudiante de Transferencia son los únicos dos en la Academia Honnouji dispuestos a luchar contra Lady Satsuki! No me importan tus motivos o cualesquiera que sean tus razones. Simplemente quiero pararme sobre Lady Satsuki, agarrarla por la parte delantera de su uniforme y exigir saber por qué me está tratando así. ¿Entendiste eso?"

Ichigo miró a Ryuko, quien se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y le preguntó: "¿Tengo alguna opción al respecto?"

"No", respondió Nonon sin rodeos, "Porque no importa lo que digas, los seguiré a los dos hasta que obtenga respuestas. Parece que estás atrapado conmigo, Fresa".

"Bueno, diviértete con tu nuevo amigo Ichigo", Ryuko se despidió mientras salía de la habitación, "Necesito prepararme para mi pelea contra Sanageyama más adelante".

"¿Estás peleando con Monkey?" Nonon puso los ojos en blanco y se burló, "Si bien verte inconsciente y sangrando en el piso me haría feliz, derrotar a Monkey me acercará un paso más a Lady Satsuki. Aquí hay una pista y espero que ese estúpido cerebro tuyo pueda entenderlo: los ojos de Sanageyama ven todo. ¿Entendido? Bueno, si no lo hiciste tan mal. No me estoy repitiendo ".

Ichigo se frotó el puente de la nariz en un intento de evitar un dolor de cabeza, "Esto es venganza por lo de ayer, ¿no?"

"Maldita sea, fresa. Ahora tráeme más cereal".

xxx

Uzu Sanageyama podía sentir su sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, se pavoneó hacia el centro del dojo del Club de Kendo y esperó pacientemente a que llegara Ryuko.

Cuando le envió a Matoi una invitación personalizada para luchar contra él, Sanageyama supo que ella no se negaría. Si ella se parecía a él, disfrutaría la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien fuerte. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que Matoi necesitaba atravesarlo si Lady Satsuki incluso se atrevía a soñar con darle la hora del día. Si bien Satsuki le había advertido que su deseo de luchar contra oponentes fuertes conduciría a su caída, Sanageyama lo vio como la iniciativa.

Sintiendo sus dedos temblar de emoción, Sanageyama apretó el puño al recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. Había pasado casi tres años hasta el día en que dirigió una fuerza de casi 500 personas contra Satsuki, solo para perder de manera horrible y decisiva. Fue reconfortante saber que había dos nuevos jugadores que podían hacer que se sintiera entusiasmado por volver a pelear. Si bien Sanageyama ansiaba luchar contra oponentes fuertes, era más inteligente de lo que sugería su comportamiento salvaje.

Por mucho que quisiera, Sanageyama sabía que luchar contra Ichigo Kurosaki en su nivel actual era suicida. Ichigo no solo había peleado con Lady Satsuki, sino que en realidad logró vencerla. Mientras ansiaba su pelea con Matoi, Ichigo era el último desafío de Sanageyama. Si podía vencer al chico que capturó la atención de Lady Satsuki, entonces sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para finalmente enfrentarse a Satsuki.

Un rápido desplazamiento de las sombras en la parte superior de las gradas a su izquierda no pudo escapar de la atención de Sanageyama. Girando la cabeza, sonrió cuando notó que Ichigo entraba, acompañado por un Nonon furioso y esa niña espeluznante que lo había superado con facilidad el otro día. Al darse cuenta del apretón extremadamente sutil de los rasgos faciales de Nonon, Sanageyama supo que era hora de hacer el primer movimiento para que Nonon ganara la confianza de Ichigo.

"Entonces, has venido a ver el espectáculo Ichigo", la jactancia de Sanageyama fue suficiente para causar que cesaran los murmullos silenciosos que impregnaban el dojo. Mientras la multitud de estudiantes de No y Una Estrella se volvían hacia un Ichigo que ahora fruncía el ceño, Ichigo metió las manos en los bolsillos, "¿Has venido a ver a Matoi destrozado?"

Ichigo simplemente miró a Sanageyama durante varios segundos antes de responder sarcásticamente: "He visto tu Blade Regalia, ¿recuerdas? Si Ryuko es tan fuerte como sé que es, no hay forma de que pueda perder".

"Humph", Sanageyama resopló burlonamente, "¡Admito que fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir cómo luchar contra mi Blade Regalia, pero incluso debes admitir que Matoi ni siquiera está cerca de tu nivel de inteligencia ni de poder vencerme! "

"Y trajiste un fracaso", la mirada de Sanageyama pasó de un curioso Ururu para enfocarse en un Nonon furioso, "¿Cómo se siente perder todo, incluido el respeto de Lady Satsuki, Jakuzure?"

"¡Muérdeme, mono salvaje!" Nonon escupió enojado.

"Es tu culpa por perder ante Ichigo y ahora lo sigues como un perro perdido. Qué poético".

"¡Vete al infierno!" Nonon se giró y agarró a Ichigo por el frente de Mugetsu, "¡No me importa lo que tú y ese Estudiante de Transferencia hayan acordado! ¡Ve allí y patea el trasero de ese Mono ahora mismo!"

" **_No me gusta nadie más que tú tocándome, Ichigo_** ," Mugetsu comenzó a gruñir enojado a Nonon, lo cual era irónico ya que Ichigo era el único que podía escucharla, " ** _Dile que me suelte antes de que decida morderla y empiece a extrañar sus manos_** ".

"No hay necesidad de ese lenguaje de un fracaso como tú", la sonrisa de Sanageyama se ensanchó cuando se dio la vuelta, "Así que finalmente has venido, Matoi. Dime, ¿estás tan emocionado por esta pelea como yo?"

Ryuko se pavoneó hacia Sanageyama a través de la multitud que se separaba con una sonrisa propia. Mientras saludaba a Mako con un pulgar hacia arriba con confianza, sonrió a Sanageyama, "Fui llamado personalmente por ti. Sería grosero que no apareciera".

"¡Me gusta tu espíritu!" Sanageyama gritó exuberante: "¡Vamos a trabajar!" Lanzando sus manos a un lado, Sanageyama fue envuelto por un destello de luz que se originó en las tres estrellas en su collar. Cuando se levantó el viento antes de morir abruptamente, Ryuko lo escuchó decir: "¡Uniforme Goku de tres estrellas: Blade Regalia!"

Cuando la luz que rodeaba a Sanageyama se desvaneció, Ichigo murmuró: "Ryuko tendrá algunos problemas con él".

"¿Qué demonios significa eso, fresa?" Nonon chirrió.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la irritación de Nonon. "Luché contra el Blade Regalia de Sanageyama el día que Satsuki intentó matar a Ryuko. Su velocidad y poder pueden ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para atraparme, pero su mayor ventaja son sus ojos. Si no encuentra una forma de cómo bloquear su vista, Sanageyama siempre puede evadir y contrarrestar sus ataques ".

"¡Ya sabía todo eso! ¡Trabajé junto a él por un tiempo!" Nonon escupió en el suelo molesto. Cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, gruñó: "Dijiste que el Estudiante de Transferencia tiene la oportunidad de ganar. Puedo estar de tu lado, pero conozco el poder del Mono más que tú. No hay forma de que esa perra allá abajo tenga una oportunidad al ganar ".

"¿No me dijiste lo mismo ayer?" La pregunta de Ichigo fue rápida y violentamente respondida con una patada rápida en la espinilla, cortesía de un enojado Nonon.

"¡Muérdeme, fresa!"

De vuelta en el dojo, Ryuko bajó la mano de delante de sus ojos cuando Sanageyama terminó de transformarse. Había esperado que su uniforme de Goku cambiara, pero no en la medida en que lo hizo. A diferencia de Jakuzure ayer, Sanageyama estaba cubierto con una gran armadura verde que parecía más que un traje de kendo estándar, que encajaba con todo su tema.

"¡Este es el poder de mi Blade Regalia!" Sanageyama rugió cuando un shinai se extendió desde el interior de su muñeca y se agarró firmemente en su guante blindado. Apuntando con el arma a Ryuko, gritó: "¡Tu Kamui no es lo único que puede transformarse! ¡Cambia a tu Kamui, Matoi, para que podamos luchar!"

"¡No necesitas decirlo dos veces!" Ryuko tenía una expresión emocionada en su rostro mientras buscaba el alfiler en su guante, "¡Haré lo mismo! ¡Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

Cuando Senketsu se expandió alrededor de su cuerpo antes de colapsar nuevamente en su estado transformado, Ryuko decidió apresurarse y terminar con Sanageyama lo más rápido posible. Saliendo del espectáculo de luces que siempre parecía acompañar a su transformación, sacó su hoja de tijera y cortó sin esfuerzo la espada Regalia de Sanageyama verticalmente.

"Eso no fue tan difícil", declaró Ryuko victoriosamente antes de notar algo extraño sobre su oponente derrotado. El cuerpo de Sanageyama parecía estar congelado en su lugar antes de que las dos mitades se disiparan en el aire, "¿Qué?"

"¡Demasiado lento!"

Ryuko jadeó de dolor cuando el shinai de Sanageyama se estrelló contra su espalda, catapultándola por el aire y hacia una columna cercana acompañada por una gran explosión.

"Maldición", Ryuko se limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre que manaba de la esquina de su boca y empujó con ambos contra la columna con sus dos talones antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia el Sanageyama que esperaba. Con su hoja de tijera extendida a un lado, ella gritó con enojo mientras lo intentaba, y no pudo golpear a su oponente, que parecía estar siempre esquivando sus ataques de forma sobrenatural.

"Te lo dije ..." la mano izquierda del Blade Regalia de Sanageyama se estrelló contra el estómago de Ryuko antes de que un shinai se extendiera y la impulsara hacia el techo de arriba. Antes de que ella pudiera caer al suelo, él levantó la mano y la golpeó en el dojo, "... es inútil. ¡Puedo ver todos tus movimientos! No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda predecir y evitar. Solo dos personas tienen ¡alguna vez logré evitar mis ataques y tú, Matoi, no estás ni cerca de sus niveles! ¡Ahora retrocede y termina esta pelea! "

"Realmente me estoy molestando por su constante parloteo". Agotada, pero por lo demás relativamente ilesa, Ryuko se puso de pie y miró brevemente a Senketsu, "¿Tienes algo, Senketsu?"

" Hmm ..." Senketsu pensó por un momento antes de responder, "Quizás, pero va a ser arriesgado, Ryuko. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si funcionará".

Ryuko le sonrió cálidamente a Kamui, "Oye, somos socios. Confío en ti. ¡Ahora hagamos esto Senketsu!"

Mientras Ryuko se preparaba para la segunda ronda contra Sanageyama, en las gradas, Ichigo notó que faltaba alguien. Mirando a su alrededor confundido, preguntó: "Oye, ¿a dónde fue Ururu?"

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 4 - Relaciones misteriosas**

Ururu, Ryuko y Mako se reunieron alrededor de Ichigo, que estaba ocupado mirando una foto sostenida firmemente en su mano.

"Él se ve extrañamente similar a ella", reflexionó Ryuko mientras se rascaba la barbilla, "Ambos parecen tener un palo en el culo".

"¡Pero eso es súper imposible!" Mako argumentó valientemente: "¡Si estuvieran relacionados, entonces seguramente ya se lo habría dicho a alguien!"

"No conozco a Mako", dijo Ururu suavemente mientras miraba la foto, "Se parece mucho a Satsuki. Quizás pueda ser su padre".

"¿Escuché a alguien mencionar la paternidad de Lady Satsuki?"

Ryuko levantó la vista cuando Gamagori apareció de la nada solo para alzarse sobre ellos "Echa un vistazo a esta foto", Ryuko le dio la foto al gigante de un estudiante, "Dime que no se parece a Satsuki".

"Seré el juez de eso", Gamagori miró fijamente la imagen, sus ojos se entrecerraron en concentración antes de asentir, "Parece haber un parecido familiar, pero solo para estar seguro ... ¡INUMUTA!"

Detrás de Gamagori salió Inumuta, "¿Qué es tan importante que has ensordecido a la mitad de la academia?"

Sin siquiera considerar la pregunta, Gamagori entregó la imagen, "Necesito que verifiques la autenticidad de esta imagen".

"Si tú lo dices", Inumuta miró la foto y sostuvo un dispositivo portátil. Después de varios momentos de silencio seguidos de una serie de pitidos rápidos, Inumuta miró los resultados en el dispositivo, "Oh, mi ..."

Ichigo, Gamagori y Ryuko miraron por encima del hombro de Inumuta mientras anunciaba los resultados: "¡Según mi computadora, este hombre tiene un 95% de probabilidad de ser el padre de Satsuki!"

"¿Escuché que alguien se atrevió a mencionar a mi padre?"

"¡Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori le entregó la foto, "¡Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en posesión de esta fotografía de tu padre!"

Satsuki pensó que era una broma hasta que vio la foto. Comenzando por ella con una expresión que solo había visto en sí misma era Byakuya Kuchiki. Mientras Satsuki miraba la foto, comenzó a pensar que tal vez este hombre era su padre después de todo. El parecido era demasiado extraño para ser de otra manera.

Para sorpresa de todos, Satsuki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ichigo más tarde pensaría que fue un truco del viento, pero podría haber jurado que escuchó a Satsuki murmurando "debes ser mi padre" en voz baja, " _Genial. Esto es justo lo que necesito. Solo espero que Satsuki nunca se encuentre realmente Byakuya_ ".

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Muy bien. No me esperaba esta parte de Historias de Kamui. O bueno. Que se le hará. Dejando de lado eso, estamos en la parte con la pelea de Ryuko contra Sanageyama. Realmente, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo ya que solo fue para informarnos de una Ragyo exitada por el poder de ichigo.y los aparentes brillantes planes de Satsuki.** **Al por qué ella no puede controlar al 100% su Kamui, todos deberían de saberlo. Fuera de eso. Que sería lo que Ishin hizo que había desatado la ira de Ragyo. Si alguien lo sabe, que deje un comentario.** **Bien… no se ocurre nada más que comentar, Soy Oumashirosaki97.** **Matane.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Camina en el lado salvaje

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 17: Camina en el lado salvaje

 _Aquí está el Capítulo 17. No me tomó tanto tiempo escribir este capítulo, lo cual es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que es más largo que mi capítulo anterior. En este capítulo concluyo la primera pelea de Sanageyama en el Episodio 6, pero desafortunadamente no pude terminar el episodio. Sin embargo, está bien, ya que tengo un montón de mis otros hilos de trama que comienzan a unirse. Las personas y las cosas que mencioné en capítulos anteriores comienzan a aparecer, así como a un sorprendente invitado de honor. Trate de disfrutar este capítulo tanto como pueda y no se olvide de leer y revisar ._ _¡Pasé 100,000 visitas! ¡He alcanzado el hito de cinco cifras en menos de dos meses! ¡Hurra por mí!_

xxx

 **Capítulo 17 - Camina por el lado salvaje**

A Ururu Tsumugiya le disgustaba mucho la violencia innecesaria. Ella creía que uno solo debería pelear cuando no le daban otras opciones o si sus amigos o seres queridos estaban en peligro de resultar heridos o asesinados. Peleas como la de Ryuko Matoi y Uzu Sanageyama la desinteresaron. Ella no sabía a qué Ichigo la arrastraba cuando él le pidió que la acompañara. Ella asumió que tenía algo que ver con todo el alboroto y los rumores que se extendían por toda la Academia Honnouji sobre un gran enfrentamiento entre el Elite Four y el nuevo estudiante transferido. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que era una pelea por algo trivial, se escapó rápidamente para deambular por los pasillos ahora casi vacíos de la Academia Honnouji. Fue durante sus viajes que logró encontrar su camino hacia las grandes paredes exteriores que rodean la academia.

El área no cambió desde que Tsumugu derrotó a Kusanosuke Yaguruma del Gardening Club. De pie en el borde de la cama de flores, se enderezó su uniforme No Star y se arrodilló para mirar las hermosas flores. Con el frío del otoño comenzando a filtrarse en las noches, las flores estaban dando un último hurra antes de morir para el invierno, solo para regresar en la primavera.

Al llegar a recoger una de las muchas flores de Sopheria en las que el Club de Jardinería había gastado mucho dinero en los fértiles macizos de flores, los dedos de Ururu se habían cerrado alrededor de un tallo cuando sintió una presencia familiar aterrizar detrás de ella. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a una sonriente Nui Harime.

"¡Hola!" Nui chilló alegremente.

Ururu miró sin emoción al Gran Couturier, "¿Qué quieres?"

"No seas una manta tan húmeda". Nui hinchó las mejillas mientras hacía un puchero lindo. Saltando más cerca de Ururu, se inclinó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, "Es súper impresionante que pudieras sentir mi presencia tan pronto como llegué. Un humano normal nunca sería capaz de hacer algo tan extraordinario. Realmente eres bastante especial ".

En lugar de responder a Nui, Ururu corrió hacia adelante con sus pies levantando pequeñas ondas de polvo mientras avanzaba. Con su puño arqueándose en el aire, intentó golpear a Nui en la cara solo para bloquear su ataque, aunque con un gran esfuerzo por parte de Nui.

"Realmente eres súper fuerte", complementó Nui mientras una gota de sudor goteaba por su mejilla. Había pasado una eternidad desde que había peleado contra alguien capaz de hacerla pelear. Por lo general, aquellos a los que el Director la envió a matar no pudieron resistir demasiado. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tanto Kisuke Urahara como Ryuken Ishida pelearon lo suficiente como para hacerla trabajar por una victoria. ¡Que interesante! Cuando sus botas rosas se vieron obligadas a retroceder por el suelo, Nui sonrió y, con una rápida aplicación de poder, detuvo su retirada de inmediato.

Mientras su ojo de zafiro miraba los azules gemelos de Ururu, la sonrisa de Nui se hizo aún más amplia. ¡Ahora que era cercana y personal con Ururu, realmente podía sentir lo que el Director le había dicho antes! Nui se habría golpeado en la frente si hubiera tenido tiempo de lo obvio que era ahora que pensaba. Cuando Ururu no dijo nada, Nui inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus coletas rubias rebotando en el camino, "¿No vas a decir nada? Tener una conversación unilateral es realmente aburrido. No me gusta monologar ¡Eso es un cliché! "

"Eres una amenaza", la voz de Ururu era tranquila, pero Nui podía sentir el poder entrelazado en las palabras. Una risita infantil escapó de su garganta al escucharlo.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó retóricamente.

"Eres una amenaza para Ichigo y Ryuko", Ururu comenzaba a entrar en su Modo de exterminio cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Ya podía sentir que sus restricciones y su moral desaparecían cuando el objetivo general de derrotar a Nui Harime reemplazó todo lo demás. Desde No Late Day, Ururu había sentido algo extraño y extrañamente familiar irradiando de Nui, pero todavía no podía ubicar el origen del sentimiento. A pesar del comportamiento alegre y lleno de vida de Nui, años de vida y entrenamiento con Urahara Kisuke habían acostumbrado a Ururu a aquellos que ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos y motivos. Cada célula en la mente de Ururu le decía que Nui era extremadamente peligroso. Ella era una enemiga y los enemigos deben ser eliminados antes de que lastimen a quienes están cerca de ella, "Las amenazas deben ser eliminadas".

"¿Las amenazas deben ser eliminadas? ¿Podrías ser menos emocional?" Nui preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se reclinaba rápidamente y bajo el intento de Ururu de agarrar su cuello. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, evitó la siguiente patada de Ururu al abdomen, pero no tuvo en cuenta la mente analítica de Ururu cuando Ururu pareció girar en el aire y golpeó su talón en la mejilla de Nui.

"¡Gah!"

Nui sintió un dolor real cuando saltó por encima de la pared y se detuvo. El dolor no era tan fuerte, tal vez el equivalente a que una banda de goma golpeara su piel, y no provenía de las casi media docena de plantas faciales que hizo antes de detenerse. Esos no la lastimaron en absoluto. No, la cantidad extremadamente pequeña de dolor que sentía provenía de la patada de Ururu.

Elevándose con elegancia, Nui sacó un espejo de bolsillo de una de sus coletas y examinó su mejilla. La piel donde el talón de Ururu la había golpeado estaba ligeramente magullada, pero ella podía ver que las Life Fibers ya estaban curando el daño. Lo extraño era cuán lentamente se estaba curando. Tal herida, si alguna vez hubiera sufrido una que realmente le causara dolor, debería haberse curado mientras rebotaba por el suelo. Bueno, Nui concluyó con un cuidado inferior al normal, eso es algo para pensar. Quizás más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo, se sentaría y realmente pensaría en lo que todo esto significaba.

"¡Fue una buena patada! ¿Pero no tienes curiosidad acerca de por qué estoy aquí o algo así?" Nui honestamente complementó al aún estoico Ururu. La falta de respuestas de su oponente realmente estaba empezando a molestar a Nui. Le encantaba hablar con sus oponentes durante sus peleas. ¡Hizo que las batallas generalmente aburridas y monotonas fueran mucho más divertidas! Sin que Ururu le dijera nada, bien podría estar hablando consigo misma por todo lo que le importaba, y Nui no quería que la gente pensara que estaba loca ni nada.

"No", Ururu tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Nui parecía ser capaz de recibir una de sus patadas en la cara casi sin daño. Levantando los brazos, se preparó para una pelea larga y, muy probablemente, grave.

"Aw, phooey", Nui pateó el suelo juguetonamente, "¡Realmente necesitas aprender a relajarte y divertirte! ¡No vine a lastimar a Ichigo ni a ninguno de tus supuestos amigos! Entonces, ¿por qué no te relajas? y deja de pensar en cómo me vas a ahogar la vida, porque puedo decirte que no funcionará".

La mirada de Ururu se movió hacia el dojo cuando sintió un pico de poder irradiando desde adentro. Decidiendo que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo tratando con Nui, Ururu se volvió para irse solo para encontrar al Gran Couturier bloqueando su camino.

"¿Se van tan pronto?" Nui parecía casi triste porque Ururu la estaba ignorando. Era casi como si a Ururu no le importara que estuviera dispuesta a pasar el tiempo hablando con ella, "Ni siquiera he llegado a la parte en que digo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos".

Ururu vio el cálculo mirando detrás de los ojos de Nui, pero también había algo más. Enterrado debajo de toda la manipulación y el sadismo en la mente de Nui había algo inquietantemente familiar: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Si digo algo, arruinará toda la diversión!" Nui hizo un puchero y se apartó rígidamente de Ururu antes de darse la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Solo sé que si alguna vez quieres escuchar toda la historia, estaré a solo una llamada de distancia".

Dando un paso hacia el borde de la pared, Nui estaba a medio camino del borde, su cabello rubio azotando con la brisa. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, saludó a Ururu mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, "¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Adiós, Amu!"

Ururu no iba a dejar que Nui se fuera, no después de lo que acababa de decir. Corriendo hacia adelante a velocidades que pondrían celosa a Sanageyama, llegó al Ground Couturier en menos de un segundo. Justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de cerrarse sobre el vestido rosa de Nui, el Gran Couturier le dedicó a Ururu una sonrisa traviesa y se apartó de la pared y apenas evadió el alcance de Ururu.

Cuando el cuerpo de Nui se perdió de vista, Ururu dejó que su brazo cayera indiferente a su lado. Ururu sabía que era inútil tratar de perseguir a Nui en este punto. Ya podía sentir la presencia del Gran Couturier desapareciendo en la distancia como una velocidad apreciable. Si bien estaba segura de poder rastrear a Nui si era necesario, Ururu no estaba segura de los trucos que Nui pudiera tener.

" _¿Para qué vino ella aquí?_ " Ururu contempló suavemente el motivo oculto de la visita de Nui. Cuando sintió una gran liberación de poder de donde Ryuko estaba luchando contra Sanageyama, comenzó a regresar al dojo.

" _¿Y por qué me llamó Amu?_ "

 _xxx_

Hubo un torbellino de cuchillas oscilantes y chispas cuando la hoja de tijera roja de Ryuko chocó con el shinai gigante que la espada regalia de Sanageyama creó para él. Las rodillas se doblaron mientras levantaba su arma horizontalmente sobre su cabeza, Ryuko comenzó a sudar al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies agrietarse y abollarse por la gran cantidad de fuerza con la que Sanageyama estaba empujando. Pensando rápidamente, ajustó su agarre en su Hoja de Tijera y agarró el shinai de Sanageyama con su mano izquierda, sus dedos cavaron en el metal antes de que Sanageyama pudiera tener la oportunidad de tirar de él hacia atrás.

"¡Veamos qué tan bien te va sin un arma!"

El vapor salió disparado de las ventilas de escape en sus hombros y espalda mientras Ryuko levantaba el Blade Regalia de Sanageyama en el aire. Si bien Sanageyama logró enderezarse con bastante facilidad y aterrizó con seguridad en el suelo, no se podía decir lo mismo de su shinai. Sostenida firmemente en las manos de Ryuko, la sostuvo en el aire por un momento antes de cortarla limpiamente por la mitad con su Hoja de Tijera.

"¡Ahora va a ser divertido!" Ryuko gritó emocionada mientras corría por el dojo, su velocidad aumentada por el poder de Senketsu, y apuñaló su Tijera directamente a través del pecho de Sanageyama. Su euforia al finalmente golpear a su oponente se aplastó cuando la forma de Sanageyama se onduló y desapareció, lo que indica que no había golpeado nada más que otra maldita imagen secundaria.

Cuando Ryuko tropezó por la falta de resistencia, escuchó una voz molestamente familiar susurrar justo detrás de ella, "¿Diversión para quién?"

Su cabeza apenas se giró antes de que un shinai golpeara su mejilla y azotara su cuerpo por el aire. Mientras el mundo todavía giraba a su alrededor, Ryuko sintió que otro shinai golpeaba la parte baja de su espalda antes de que un tercero la golpeara en la nuca y catapultara su cuerpo a través del dojo.

"Oww ..." Ryuko gimió en una pequeña cantidad de dolor. Frotándose el dolor de espalda, se puso de rodillas y miró a su oponente. Si había una cosa sobre Sanageyama que podía considerar un cumplido, era que al menos era honorable. Si bien haría todo lo posible para vencerla, no la atacaría cuando ella no pudiera defenderse. Limpiándose un rastro de saliva de la esquina de la boca, Ryuko se quejó, "Maldita sea, cómo demonios es este tipo tan loco. Esas imágenes posteriores realmente están empezando a enojarme".

" ** _No sé_** ", Senketsu parecía estar tan confundido acerca de su falta de éxito como Ryuko. Era muy extraño que Ryuko, cuyo poder y velocidad rivalizaban con los de Satsuki Kiryuin, no pudiera siquiera darle un golpe a uno de sus subordinados, " ** _Quizás hay algo más en juego aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que esa chica te dijo esta mañana?_** "

"Algo sobre sus ojos, ¿verdad?" Ryuko no había estado prestando atención a lo que Jakuzure le había dicho. En ese momento, ella estaba aún más preocupada por qué uno de los Elite Four de Satsuki estaba tratando de salir con Ichigo. Incluso con la supuesta historia de sollozo que Jakuzure les contó, Ryuko no confiaba en absoluto en el antiguo Tres Estrellas. No había forma de que ella no estuviera planeando algo contra ellos.

Apuñalando su hoja de tijera en el piso de madera del dojo, Ryuko sintió que algo se acercaba y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás cuando Sanageyama se derrumbó, su shinai golpeó el suelo con un eco reverberante.

"¿Golpear a un oponente cuando están abajo?" Ryuko sonrió salvajemente mientras continuaba retrocediendo mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de Sanageyama. Estaba empezando a tener una idea de su velocidad y movimientos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus reflejos y sincronización lograran evitar todos los ataques de Sanageyama.

"¡Esto no es un entrenamiento de práctica!" Sanageyama replicó con entusiasmo y orgullo mientras su forma vacilaba y desaparecía frente a ella. Apretando los dientes mientras sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Ryuko se dio la vuelta y levantó su Hoja de Tijera para bloquear el shinai entrante en su espalda. Hubo un choque de chispas cuando su espada hizo contacto con el shinai antes de que Sanageyama desapareciera tan rápido como apareció. Ryuko jadeó cuando la velocidad de Sanageyama aumentó antes de que sintiera una sensación de dolor en el estómago antes de que su cuerpo se doblara alrededor del shinai y explotara a través del dojo.

"¡Te volviste flojo!" Sanageyama apuntó con su shinai al cráter humeante en la pared donde el cuerpo de Ryuko se había estrellado, "¡Asumiste que mi velocidad era constante y que no podía empujarme más! Un verdadero guerrero no sale del todo desde el principio. Esa esa es una lección que aprendí de Lady Satsuki! "

"¡Cállate!"

En una gran explosión, Ryuko salió de los escombros que su impacto había creado y corrió a través del dojo hacia Sanageyama. Estaba empezando a enojarse por las constantes conferencias de Sanageyama. Mientras su Hoja de Tijera gritaba por el aire alrededor de la Espada Regalia de Sanageyama, una pequeña sonrisa se desarrolló en la cara de Ryuko cuando vio su arma cada vez más cerca con cada golpe.

Ryuko no fue el único en darse cuenta de esto. Desde el interior de su Blade Regalia, los ojos de Sanageyama se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que los ataques de Ryuko se volvían cada vez más precisos, " _¡Esto es una locura! Mis ojos deberían poder permitirme predecir y contrarrestar cada movimiento, pero su velocidad y tiempo de reacción están aumentando con cada segundo! ¡Para cuando encuentre el contador perfecto para un movimiento, ella ya ha comenzado un segundo movimiento! ¡Si no hago algo pronto, podría perder!_ "

Balanceando su brazo hacia atrás, se escuchó el sonido de un rifle cuando el shinai de Sanageyama se disparó hacia adelante y golpeó la Hoja de Tijera de Ryuko, sin hacer daño, pero la obligó a alejarse de él.

"¡Yo estaba equivocado acerca de tí!" Sanageyama sostuvo su shinai horizontalmente frente a sus ojos, "Eres realmente hábil para evitar mis ataques de base. ¡Prepárate para enfrentar mi verdadero poder! ¡El calentamiento termina aquí, Matoi! Técnica secreta: ¡Higi Tengantsu!"

Ryuko vio como chorros de vapor comenzaron a emitirse desde el Blade Regalia de Sanageyama mientras varias secciones en su espalda, pecho y brazos se abrieron y expusieron brillantes ojos púrpuras que parecían girar constantemente y contemplar el mundo que lo rodeaba, "¡Mira Higi Tengantsu! Como tengo mis ojos, no hay nada que puedas hacer, Matoi! Tu velocidad y tus reflejos pueden ser suficientes para superar mi poder base, pero con mi verdadero poder desatado, siempre podré anticipar y contrarrestar cada movimiento que hagas. ¡No puedes ganar, Matoi!

"¿Que qué?" Sanageyama podría haberlo llamado su técnica secreta o lo que sea, pero para Ryuko era el equivalente a hacer trampa. Justo cuando estaba disminuyendo el tiempo con sus golpes, este bastardo aparece y saca este movimiento secreto de su trasero. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ganar si sus ojos podían ver todo lo que ella hacía? Mientras pensaba eso, los ojos de Ryuko se abrieron cuando se le ocurrió una idea: "Creo que sé cómo vencerlo, Senketsu".

" ** _Mejor no implica que me cortes partes de mí para cegarlo_** ", respondió Senketsu secamente.

"¡Que no!" Ryuko estaba horrorizado por la mera sugerencia de lastimar a Senketsu. Quería frotar la cara engreída de Sanageyama en la tierra más que nada, pero no si eso significaba lastimar a sus amigos. Senketsu era más que un Kamui para que ella usara, él era su amigo y ella haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: "¿Recuerdas cómo Ichigo dijo que Mugetsu se transformó?"

El único ojo de Senketsu se abrió con interés, " ** _Estoy escuchando ..._** "

En una habitación con vistas al dojo, Inumuta y Gamagori estaban mirando la pelea con seriedad. Con Jakuzure expulsado públicamente del Elite Four y Sanageyama desafiando a Matoi a una pelea no autorizada, efectivamente se redujeron a la mitad de su fuerza. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estaban en peligro de ser invadidos por estudiantes que pensaban que eran lo suficientemente buenos como para servir a Lady Satsuki. Incluso con potencialmente dos de sus miembros derrotados, el poder combinado de sus uniformes Goku de tres estrellas fue suficiente para destruir todos y cada uno de los uniformes Goku de una y dos estrellas en la Academia Honnouji.

"Por cada movimiento que hace un ser humano, ya sea simplemente respirando al caminar, hay un movimiento preparatorio preventivo", explicó Inumuta condescendientemente a Gamagori. La pelea fue interesante, por decir lo menos. Debido a la interferencia de Ichigo Kurosaki en la lucha de Satsuki contra Ryuko, aún no habían visto toda su fuerza en una verdadera pelea. Gane o pierda, el afán de lucha de Sanageyama reuniría datos valiosos para los planes de Satsuki.

"No importa si el movimiento proviene de los movimientos de los ojos, los músculos o el cabello", Inumuta se ajustó las gafas mientras veía a Sanageyama golpear a Ryuko en el suelo. Fue bastante patético ver a alguien capaz de resistir el inmenso poder de un Kamui siendo golpeado tan fácilmente, "Sanageyama fue realmente el peor oponente para que Ryuko Matoi peleara. Toda su estrategia implica usar su velocidad y poder para abrumar a un oponente, pero Sanageyama es capaz de leer instantáneamente todos los movimientos sutiles del cuerpo humano y evitar cualquier movimiento que haga. Eso es lo que su Tengantsu es capaz de hacer, y con su Blade Regalia amplificando su habilidad natural, ella no soporta un cambio. Es realmente trágico ".

Gamagori gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras fruncía el ceño al ver a Ryuko aparentemente perdiendo. No había forma de que un oponente tan digno para Lady Satsuki perdiera tan profundamente ante alguien como Sanageyama. ¿Podría ser por eso que Satsuki pensó que no valía la pena ver la pelea? Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué pediría informes constantes sobre el progreso de Matoi?

"Lady Satsuki está arriesgando mucho con este plan", Gamagori le habló a Inumuta de su insatisfacción con el plan para congraciarse con Jakuzure dentro del círculo íntimo de Ichigo Kurosaki. No era que dudara del éxito del plan, sino de las personalidades enfrentadas entre Ichigo y Nonon. De sus interacciones limitadas con Ichigo, pudo decir que era un joven testarudo que no sufriría ningún insulto acostado. Con el ingenio sarcástico que Gamagori había esperado de Nonon, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella dijera algo que molestaría a Ichigo.

"Confío en su juicio", respondió Inumuta con calma, "¿No me digas que dudas de ella?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Gamagori gritó y se dio la vuelta cuando hubo una fuerte explosión cuando el cuerpo de Ryuko chocó contra la pared.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ryuko se apartó del pilar y rodó hacia un lado cuando el shinai de Sanageyama llegó disparando por el aire. Girando sobre sus pies, logró levantar su Hoja de Tijera a tiempo para bloquear la multitud de golpes de su oponente, "Este tipo es bueno. ¡No me está dando otra opción que desviar sus golpes!"

" ** _Solo espera un poco más, Ryuko. Estoy casi listo_** ".

"Eso es fácil para ti decir", dijo Ryuko sarcásticamente, "¡Tú no eres el que pelea!"

"¡Estoy impresionado por tu tenacidad!" Sanageyama dejó de atacar y se alejó de Ryuko. Empujando sus dedos en los cilindros en su espalda, Ryuko pudo sentir la sonrisa en su rostro cuando anunció: "¡Pero veamos qué tan bien manejas esto! ¡Shinsoku-Senbonzuki!"

"Oh ..." Una sonrisa de gato se extendió por la cara de Nonon al ver uno de los principales motivos de Sanageyama. Apoyándose contra la barandilla frente a ella, resopló burlonamente, "Parece que Monkey se está yendo por todos lados. Lal estudiante transferida ya ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Mako Mankanshoku se deslizó junto a Nonon, sorprendiendo a la niña con su apariencia abrupta. Aplaudiendo con las manos juntas en oración, Mako se inclinó cerca de Nonon y continuó: "¡Ryuko definitivamente ganará! ¡Estoy segura de eso! El hecho de que esté en desventaja contra alguien tan poderoso como Sanageyama no significa que vaya a perder. Ella tiene el corazón y el impulso para perseverar y ganar. ¡Ese es la Ryuko en el que creo! "

Ichigo y Nonon miraron en silencio a Mako, quien de alguna manera parecía estar iluminada por un foco de luz, antes de que Nonon preguntara secamente: "¿Quién demonios eres?"

"¡Soy Mako Mankanshoku!"

"Espera, eres ese Underchiever que siempre se junta con la Estudiante de Transferencia", apareció una sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Nonon antes de despedir a Mako, "No puedo permitirme perder más células cerebrales hablando contigo. Entonces, ¿por qué no no te vas y finges ser amigo de otra persona ".

Mako abrió la boca para protestar indignada, pero fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo dijo: "Solo ignórala, Mako. La serpiente aquí es un mal perdedor".

Nonon trató de patear a Ichigo en las espinillas nuevamente, pero Ichigo logró sentir el ataque y lo evitó, "¡El nombre es Jakuzure, Fresa!"

El bombardeo llegó a ella más rápido de lo que Ryuko esperaba. Mientras su cuerpo giraba una y otra vez por el shinai giratorio, ella maldijo y se preguntó de dónde demonios vendría toda esta velocidad.

"¡Quizás te estés preguntando por qué todo lo que usas es inútil contra mí!" Sanageyama gritó emocionado mientras continuaba atacando a Ryuko, "Gracias a mi Tengantsu, he memorizado todos tus movimientos de bloqueo e ideé contadores perfectos y pausas de guardia para todos y cada uno de ellos. Tu Hoja de Tijera que puede destruir un Uniforme Goku es poco más que una espada normal si no puede alcanzar su objetivo! "

Después de varios segundos de golpear a Ryuko repetidamente, Sanageyama decidió desconectar a Shinsoku-Senbonzuki. Sería una gran deshonra para Matoi si la derrotaran de esa manera. Quería golpearla para demostrar que era fuerte, pero hacerlo de esa manera no demostró nada. Cuando los diez shinai unidos a sus dedos se detuvieron, miró el cuerpo humeante de Ryuko y preguntó burlonamente: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Matoi? ¿Dónde está la pelea que me prometiste?"

"¡Cállate bastardo!" Ryuko escupió mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie usando su Tijera como una muleta. Tomando respiraciones profundas y desiguales, miró a los ojos de Senketsu, "¿Estás listo todavía?"

Senketsu le dio a Ryuko el equivalente de Kamui de un asentimiento, " ** _Sí. Estoy listo siempre que lo estés. Mucho está funcionando en este movimiento trabajando. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Ryuko_** ".

"No es que tenga muchas opciones", susurró ella, "con esos malditos ojos suyos, no puedo hacer nada sin que Sanageyama lo vea. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de patearle el trasero".

" ** _Entiendo. Solo ten cuidado, Ryuko_** ".

Ryuko asintió rápidamente con Senketsu antes de fruncir el ceño y se volvió hacia Sanageyama, que esperaba pacientemente, "¿Qué estás esperando, idiota de cabello verde? Esta pelea aún no ha terminado".

"¡Así es, Matoi!" Sanageyama gritó alegremente: "¡Muéstrame tu determinación y fuerza!"

Sanageyama voló hacia Ryuko con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir. Con el shinai en sus dedos girando a toda velocidad, Sanageyama estaba preparado para que Ryuko peleara con él, pero cuando ella simplemente cerró los ojos y extendió las manos a los costados, una expresión de confusión creció en su rostro.

" _¿Qué está haciendo?_ " Sanageyama patinó hasta detenerse. Su Tengantsu estaba tratando de predecir lo que Matoi podría estar haciendo, pero todas y cada una se quedaba en blanco. Fuera lo que fuese, no implicaba el uso de sus músculos o movimientos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sanageyama decidió que no importaba. Matoi estaba de pie frente a él. Si ella quería ser derrotada con los ojos cerrados, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Corriendo hacia adelante, gritó: "¡Este es el final, Matoi!"

Ryuko centró su mente y se enfocó en ignorar todas las distracciones. Cuando sintió el poder de Senketsu fluir a través de su cuerpo, acumulándose a medida que avanzaba, pensó en cómo era el uniforme Goku de Jakuzure. Se había preguntado por qué Senketsu se limitaba simplemente a ataques físicos cuando el Elite Four y otros estudiantes parecían tener formas más variadas de ataques. Fue solo cuando Ichigo y Mugetsu pudieron transformarse en Mugetsu Gufū que Ryuko supo que no había forma de que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Cuando un débil aura roja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, haciendo que las líneas rojas en la armadura de Senketsu se iluminaran, Ryuko abrió los ojos y declaró: "¡Esto es! ¡Senketsu Senkou!"

Todos en el dojo observaron maravillados y asombrados cómo Ryuko sostenía su Hoja de Tijera paralela al suelo frente a su cara mientras su cuerpo parecía brillar con un brillo metálico reflectante. Cuando sus botas de tacón hasta el muslo comenzaron a parecerse a una armadura de metal real, el resto de Senketsu pareció abultarse ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados y sobresaliendo en el aire. Flexionando su mano derecha, una amplia sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Ryuko cuando su Hoja de Tijera comenzó a moverse también. Comenzando desde donde estaba agarrando el mango, brillantes líneas irregulares negras y rojas corrían por la hoja.

"¿Senketsu Senkou?" ¡Sanageyama no sabía que Kamui de Matoi podría transformarse! Había escuchado de Lady Satsuki que Ichigo podía, pero nada sobre Matoi: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo te transformaste?"

"¡No hay nada que un uniforme de Goku pueda hacer que Senketsu no pueda!" Ryuko gritó mientras apuntaba su Hoja de Tijera a Sanageyama. Dando un solo paso hacia adelante, Sanageyama descubrió para su sorpresa que la velocidad de Ryuko había aumentado al menos dos veces, pero aún así no era lo suficientemente rápida como para superar las habilidades de predicción de su Tengantsu.

"¡Esto es perfecto, Matoi!" Sanageyama vio que Ryuko atacaría su brazo izquierdo en la muñeca en un intento de cortar su mano. Moviéndose hacia atrás y fuera del alcance, agregó, "Pero su nueva forma no es ..."

Hubo un fuerte estrépito cuando el Blade Regalia de Sanageyama perdió repentinamente su mano izquierda. Si bien en realidad no era suyo, y por lo tanto no podía sentir dolor por el apéndice perdido, Sanageyama todavía estaba en estado de shock.

"¿C-cómo?" Él farfulló y se volvió hacia un Ryuko aburrido, "¡Mi Tengantsu debería haber visto venir ese ataque! ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Tch", Ryuko cargó con su brillante hoja de tijera roja y se burló, "¿Crees que solo voy a decirte cómo te corté la mano? Esto no es un manga, ya sabes. No voy a explicar mi poderes para que puedas encontrar una debilidad! "

Los ojos de Sanageyama detectaron fácilmente el movimiento de balanceo de la Tijera de Ryuko y la esquivaron hacia la izquierda, pero una vez que su consternación había logrado golpearlo. Trazando su mano derecha sobre la gran herida que corta diagonalmente el frente de su Blade Regalia, gruñó, "¿Qué clase de ataque es este? ¡No vi nada, pero aun así me golpeaste!"

"¡Como si te dijera algo!" Ryuko sostuvo su hoja de tijera a su lado y deseó que se transformara en su modo de decapitación, pero como resultado de estar en Senketsu Senkou, la hoja mantuvo las líneas irregulares negras y rojas y continuó brillando con el mismo aura roja, "Sen-I-Soshitsu! "

A pesar de saber cómo se produciría el ataque debido a su Tengatsu, Sanageyama se dio cuenta de que el ataque real no sería nada de eso. Al poner todo su shinai frente a su cuerpo, su gambito valió la pena cuando una fuerza invisible se abrió paso a través de su mano derecha y entró en su Blade Regalia. Fue solo por su intuición que su uniforme Goku no fue destruido por completo.

"¿Donde estas buscando?" Los ojos de Sanageyama se abrieron cuando escuchó la voz de Ryuko que venía de encima de él. Mirando fijamente a su figura caída, su Tengantsu le estaba diciendo cómo sería golpeado, pero sin ninguna forma de bloquearlo, había terminado.

"¡Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

Con un fuerte grito, el Blade Regalia de Sanageyama se cortó rápidamente en miles de pedazos. Aterrizando de nuevo en el suelo agachado, Ryuko tenía una expresión severa en su rostro cuando el Banshi en el Blade Regalia fue absorbido por Senketsu.

"Parece que Monkey perdió", anunció Nonon perezosamente. Resoplando y girando sobre sus pies, se encogió de hombros hacia Ichigo, "Bueno, parece que mi trabajo está hecho aquí, Fresa. Te veré cuando el infierno me dé la gana".

Ichigo giró la cabeza para seguirla, "¿Qué quieres decir con 'tu trabajo está hecho?' No hiciste nada ".

"Por supuesto que sí", replicó Nonon enojado, "le dije al Estudiante de Transferencia sobre los ojos de Sanageyama, ¿no? ¿De qué otra forma crees que un idiota como ella podría haber derrotado a un miembro de los Cuatro Elite?"

Al ver que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con Nonon, Ichigo gimió y volvió a la pelea terminada. Al darse cuenta de que Banshi estaba absorto en Senketsu, murmuró a Mugetsu: "¿No es similar a lo que sucedió después de mi pelea contra el presidente del Archery Club?"

" ** _Sí, pero al mismo tiempo no_** ", respondió Mugetsu después de un momento de pensar, " ** _Senketsu está absorbiendo al Banshi en sí mismo para aumentar su poder general. Si bien soy capaz de usar la misma habilidad básica, los Banshi son absorbidos en su lugar por tu espada, aumentando su agudeza y poder de corte. Si fueras a absorber suficientes Life Fibers con tu espada, eventualmente su fuerza sería suficiente para atravesar el Bakuzan de Satsuki Kiryuin_** ".

"¡Así se hace, Ryuko!" Mako saludó alegremente antes de saltar de la multitud y envolver a Ryuko en un abrazo de cuerpo entero, "¡Eso es uno menos y dos para ir! ¡Y ese misterioso ataque que usaste! ¡No sé lo que hiciste, pero ganaste, Ryuko! ¡Hurra!"

"¡E-Esto no ha terminado, Matoi!"

Ryuko se dio vuelta y vio a un Sanageyama completamente desnudo tambaleándose, un shinai de madera agarrado firmemente en su mano derecha. Con su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo aparentemente cubierto de cortes y contusiones, no hizo falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando.

"No", declaró Ryuko secamente mientras cargaba su Hoja de Tijera, "No hay nada que me puedas hacer en tu estado actual".

"¿Te apiadas de mí?" Sanageyama gritó a cambio. Pudo haber perdido su Blade Regalia, pero era un guerrero, ¡maldición! ¡Solo porque solo tenía el shinai solo, eso no significaba que se iba a rendir y morir! Dando un paso tembloroso hacia Ryuko, agitó su shinai hacia ella y declaró: "¡Todavía puedo pelear!"

Antes de que él, o Ryuko, pudieran decir o hacer algo, varios látigos con púas saltaron por el aire y azotaron a Sanageyama en su cuerpo. "¡No seas patético, Sanageyama!" La voz bulliciosa de Gamagori gritó desde arriba, "¡Ya has deshonrado a los Elite Four lo suficiente! ¡No difundas tu vergüenza al resto de nosotros!"

Sanageyama se derrumbó de rodillas, sus puños golpearon contra el suelo, al darse cuenta de que había perdido todo por lo que había venido a la Academia Honnouji. Conteniendo las lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento que amenazaban con salir, se arrodilló allí mientras todos los que venían a ver su pelea se filtraban del dojo para regresar a sus respectivas vidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí, pero cuando vio un par de pies familiares detenerse cerca de él, levantó la vista y vio a Ichigo parado solo a su lado.

"¿Has venido a regocijarte, Ichigo?" Sanageyama se burló.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Por qué querías pelear con Ryuko?"

"Tsk", Sanageyama se puso de pie y se alejó de Ichigo. Con el pelo ensombreciéndose los ojos, dijo: "No es algo que alguien como tú entendería. Hace tres años, antes de conocer a Lady Satsuki, era el líder de la Alianza de Pandillas de Kanto del Norte. Tenía más de quinientos estudiantes bajo mi control cuando recibí un desafío directo de Satsuki. Era solo ella y los otros tres Elite Four en ese momento. Pensé que iba a ganar, pero en un solo grito Satsuki derrotó a cada uno de mis hombres. No tardó mucho para que ella también me derrotara. Hasta que peleé con Lady Satsuki, nunca conocí a alguien a quien no pudiera vencer. Ella me desafió a mejorar y perfeccionar mis habilidades. ¡Es por eso que desafié a Matoi! Ella fue la tercera persona en hacer mi sangre picara por una pelea! "

La elección de palabras intrigó a Ichigo, "¿Tercero?"

Sanageyama escupió en el suelo, limpiando su boca de sangre en el proceso, "¡Eres el segundo, Ichigo! Eres la única persona que realmente ha vencido a Lady Satsuki. Mi objetivo es eventualmente hacer lo mismo, pero para eso necesito ¡Mejorarme! Luchar contra Matoi no era más que el primer paso. ¡Pensé que si podía vencerla, estaría casi lista para pelear contigo! Y si pudiera vencerte - "

"- serías capaz de vencer a Satsuki". Ichigo suspiró y se frotó la nuca. Sanageyama se parecía mucho a Ikkaku y Kenpachi. Todos buscaron una pelea contra los oponentes más fuertes que pudieron encontrar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los miembros de la Undécima División, Sanageyama parecía un poco más sano. Mirando hacia arriba, Ichigo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, "Estabas demasiado concentrado en tus ojos".

Por la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Sanageyama, estaba claro que no esperaba que Ichigo dijera eso: "Cuando peleamos pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar tus ataques. No sé qué hizo Ryuko, pero no pudiste ver totalmente sus ataques, ¿o si?

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Somos enemigos".

"¿Por qué no debería?"

A Ichigo se le había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero la respuesta nunca cambió. Sanageyama puede trabajar para Satsuki, pero fue honorable por decir lo menos. Podría haberse enfrentado a Ryuko de muchas maneras diferentes, pero no lo hizo.

Sanageyama se rió entre dientes cuando las palabras de Ichigo y su significado se hundieron antes de convertirse en una carcajada. Agarrando el costado de su rostro con la mano, Sanageyama dijo: "No puedo creer que fuera así de simple. Pensar que fue mi propio Tengantsu lo que me llevó a la derrota, qué patético".

Alejándose unos pasos de Ichigo, Sanageyama se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, "Gracias, Ichigo".

"¿Para qué?"

"Por lo que dijiste, sé lo que necesito hacer para mejorarme", Sanageyama apretó el puño con enojo, "¡Mientras que todo este tiempo pensé que estaba mejorando mis habilidades y fortaleciéndome, realmente me estaba estancando! mi Tengantsu me impide volverme más fuerte ".

Ichigo permaneció en silencio mientras Sanageyama finalmente dejaba el dojo para dirigirse a partes desconocidas. Mirando pensativo al suelo, se arrodilló y recogió el shinai de Sanageyama, "Hola Mugetsu".

Su Kamui parpadeó y lo miró, " ** _¿Sí?_** "

Ichigo miró al shinai antes de girarse para irse, "Tengo la sensación de que acabo de arruinar algo".

" ** _Tengo ese sentimiento todo el tiempo, pero lo ignoro_** ".

 _xxx_

Iori se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un bostezo sofocado cuando terminó de recopilar los datos sobre las últimas mejoras a los uniformes Goku de Satsuki. Él conocía la urgencia de su pedido de aumentar su poder lo más rápido y seguro posible, pero no era un hacedor de milagros. Todo el tiempo que el Club de costura pasó en el prototipo del uniforme de cinco estrellas de Goku resultó ser una enorme pérdida de tiempo debido a que el sujeto voluntario no pudo resistir la voluntad de Life Fibers. Frotándose los ojos debajo de las gafas, Iori agradeció que Inumuta hubiera estado allí para quitarle el prototipo de uniforme. De lo contrario, las cosas podrían haberse complicado.

Leyendo los datos que se desplazaban por la pantalla frente a él, Iori tomó la taza de café, su cuarta hasta ahora, y frunció el ceño cuando sintió que estaba vacía. Sabía que tirar a dormir todas las noches iba a afectar su salud, pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Mientras se levantaba para tomar un poco más, Iori escuchó un siseo presurizado cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación segura. Solo había un puñado de personas con el acceso necesario para entrar, y ninguno de ellos había llamado con anticipación para indicar su llegada.

"¿Quién está ahí?"Iori movió sutilmente su mano hacia el cuello de su uniforme Goku. Puede que se le conozca como el presidente del Club de Costura, pero no fue fácil.

"Relájate, Iori", un Sanageyama fuertemente vendado entró en la habitación mientras un estallido de truenos resonó afuera, "Estoy llamando a ese favor que me debes".

Iori se alejó tristemente de Sanageyama, "Deseo ayudarte, pero no puedo. Lady Satsuki ha dejado en claro sus deseos al respecto. Ya no eres miembro de los Elite Four y, como tal, tienes prohibido los privilegios. Lo siento ".

Sanageyama no dijo nada mientras miraba la máquina que trabajaba incansablemente en el piso de abajo. Al ver cómo los paquetes de Life Fibers rojos y brillantes se introducían en la máquina y se convertían en uniformes Goku preliminares, finalmente se volvió hacia Iori, "Crecí demasiado confiado en la capacidad de mi Tengatsu para predecir y contrarrestar. Nunca pensé que me enfrentaría a un oponente capaz de aprovecha eso. Quién sabía que Matoi tenía cerebro después de todo. No esperaba que ella encontrara una manera de negar mi Tengantsu ".

"Vi los datos de Inumuta sobre la pelea", Iori se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos, "Es increíble pensar que el Kamui de Matoi era tan fuerte. Es realmente fascinante. Solo desearía tener el tiempo y la capacidad de estudiar un Kamui, las cosas que podría aprender de él acelerarían los planes de Lady Satsuki en meses, sino años ".

"Lo sé", Sanageyama suspiró con tristeza y puso las manos en los bolsillos, "No te estoy pidiendo que me pegues un nuevo Blade Regalia. Por mucho que lo desee, no me he ganado el derecho de usar uno de Lady Uniformes Goku de Satsuki. Lo que quiero que hagas es mucho más personal. Necesito que me cierres los ojos ".

"¿Qué?"Iori casi se ahoga al escuchar la solicitud. No había forma en la Tierra de que Sanageyama, la misma persona que se enorgullecía de sus ojos al ver todo, le pidiera que hiciera eso, "No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Sin tus ojos, no puedes usar Tengantsu!"

"Lo sé." Sanageyama respondió solemnemente: "Me enorgullecí de que mis ojos pudieran ver el mundo a mi alrededor sin falta. Debido a esto, dejé que el resto de mis sentidos se volvieran aburridos e inútiles. Si hubiera estado dispuesto a entrenar mis oídos para recoger Los pasos de Matoi y mi nariz para sentir los cambios en el aire, habría podido seguir luchando a pesar de lo que sea que hizo Matoi ".

Iori apretó el puño pero no dijo nada. Realmente le debía un gran favor a Sanageyama y, si seguía la línea de pensamiento de Sanageyama, esto sería lo que se necesitaba para volver a las buenas gracias de Lady Satsuki.

"Está bien", suspiró después de un momento, "haré lo que me pidas, pero solo será un procedimiento temporal. Si en algún momento me pides que lo revierta, estaré más que feliz de hacerlo".

 _xxx_

Ichigo se sentó en su habitación con un ceño familiar en su rostro. Lo peor había sucedido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Todo el poder que Mugetsu le brindaba ni siquiera comenzaría a ser suficiente para cambiar los eventos que lo rodean. Tal vez si Aizen aún poseía todo el poder que el Hogyoku le dio, entonces se podría hacer algo, pero eso era solo un sueño imposible. El asunto simple era que lo único que esperaba que nunca sucediera, de hecho, había sucedido.

Su habitación se había convertido en el lugar de reunión de facto de su grupo de amigos.

No fue solo Ryuko quien se detuvo en su habitación. Si solo fuera ella, Ichigo podría lidiar con eso. Era el hecho de que donde quiera que fuera Ryuko, Mako estaba muy cerca para unirse a la diversión, como ella lo llamaba. Una vez que llegó Mako, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shinjiro apareciera de alguna manera desde un espacio de martillo en su habitación. Ichigo nunca lo admitiría, pero fue divertido ver a Shinjiro aparecer detrás del mostrador y asustar a Ryuko fuera de la silla en la que estaba sentada. También estaba Ururu, que se quedó cerca de él sin importar de dónde saliera, algún deseo de protegerlo de sus enemigos. El último, y ciertamente el menos bienvenido, fue Nonon, que siempre aparecía con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces dime otra vez, ¿por qué demonios están todos en mi habitación?"

"Es porque es el lugar más seguro, Fresa", respondió Nonon sarcásticamente mientras ella robaba sus gabinetes en busca de comida. Puede que sea una sin estrella de tres estrellas encubierta, pero eso significaba que tenía el presupuesto de una estudiante sin estrellas. Como no podía permitirse los lujosos y caros alimentos a los que estaba acostumbrada, decidió simplemente tomar lo que necesitaba de la cocina de Ichigo. Que se joda si se queja de eso: "Lady Satsuki tiene los ojos y los brazos en todo el Distrito Residencial de Una y Dos Estrellas, así como en los barrios marginales. Los dormitorios de los estudiantes son el único lugar donde no puede ver todo".

"¡Nonon tiene razón!" Dijo Mako asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para dirigirte a mí de manera tan informal?" Nonon inexpresivo.

Mako ignoró la pregunta de Nonon o simplemente no la escuchó mientras continuaba: "¡Te sorprendería la cantidad de espías e informantes que Lady Satsuki tiene en los barrios bajos! Al menos dos de nuestros vecinos son espías, pero aún así los invitamos a para cenar porque esa es la forma Mankanshoku "

"Eso no es algo de lo que deberías estar orgulloso, Mako". Ryuko sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud indiferente de su amiga. A pesar de ser una cabeza hueca, Ryuko encontró el comportamiento de Mako reconfortante en la Academia Honnouji. Sonriendo, se giró hacia Ichigo, "Así que son dos Elite Four abajo y dos para ir, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres el siguiente o deberíamos darle la vuelta?"

Ichigo cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo, "¡No quiero ser parte de esto! Solo derribé a Jakuzure porque ella me atacó primero. No tengo ningún motivo o razón para ir tras Satsuki, no importa cuán perra pueda ser. ".

"Pero ..." Ryuko apartó su mirada de Ichigo mientras recordaba el nombre de la persona que Ichigo estaba segura de que era el asesino de su padre. Nui Harime. Solo pensar en esa mujer hizo que su sangre hirviera un poco. Por mucho que quisiera localizar a esta mujer y sacarle las respuestas, Ryuko sabía que no podía enojarse. Senketsu le había advertido sobre lo que podría pasar cuando su sangre comenzara a hervir. Por mucho que quisiera vengarse, no podía arriesgarse a enojarse demasiado. Cuando, no si, se enfrentó a Nui Harime, necesitaba estar tranquila y serena.

"Bien, ¡a tu manera!" Ryuko abandonó su discusión y se recostó en el sofá. Soltando un resoplido, preguntó: "Peleaste con la espada de Sanageyama antes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Ryuko volvió sus ojos hacia Ichigo, "¿Cómo lo golpeaste?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros a cambio, "Sanageyama pudo predecir y evitar todos mis movimientos, pero una vez que empujé a Mugetsu a aumentar mi velocidad y mis reflejos, no había nada que Sanageyama pudiera hacer para evitar mis golpes. Podía verlos venir tan rápido como siempre. , pero su Blade Regalia ya no podía adaptarse a mis ataques lo suficientemente rápido como para contrarrestarlos ".

"Eso trae otra cosa", Ryuko cruzó los brazos y suspiró, "Mugetsu parece ser más rápido que Senketsu".

" **_Mi especialidad es la velocidad_** " , respondió la voz femenina de Mugetsu a Ryuko, " ** _Ichigo ya es lo suficientemente fuerte por sí mismo. Al aumentar su velocidad, le permito la capacidad de destruir a todos aquellos que lo dañarán_** ".

" ** _¡Un verdadero Kamui no se especializaría!_** " Senketsu había estado esperando este momento durante bastante tiempo. A diferencia de Mugetsu, que parecía tener una comprensión firme de lo que significaba un Kamui, Senketsu todavía le faltaban grandes fragmentos de su memoria. Para Kamui era irritante que Mugetsu siempre lo contradijera y lo obligara a aceptar su conocimiento ya que ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando: **_"Si realmente fueras un Kamui, no te concentrarías en un solo aspecto de las habilidades de Ichigo ¡Mejorar un aspecto solo puede conducir a la derrota, al igual que el oponente de Ryuko hoy! ¡Entrenó sus ojos al límite para que Ryuko y yo los sacáramos de la ecuación!_** "

" **_No me hagas atarte un nudo_** ," Mugetsu amenazó solo con recibir un golpe de la mano de Ichigo.

"Compórtate", advirtió, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada herida de Mugetsu. Dirigiéndose a Nonon, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos, preguntó: "¿Qué nos puede decir sobre Gamagori y el otro tipo?"

"¡Muérdeme, estudiante de transferencia! La información no es barata", Nonon hizo un puchero y se alejó de él, "ya no te ayudaré sin compensación".

"¿Compensación?" Ryuko estaba incrédulo a petición de Nonon. ¿Quién demonios era ella para exigirles algo así? Golpeando sus pies contra el suelo, se inclinó hacia adelante y gruñó: "¿Por qué demonios deberíamos compensarte?"

"Vaya", Nonon gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. La pura audacia de la estudiante de transferencia la aturdió: "¿Quién fue el que te dio la pista para derrotar a Sanageyama?"

Ryuko señaló a su derecha, "Ichigo".

"¡Fui yo!"Nonon gritó y golpeó su pierna con enojo en el suelo. ¿Qué pasó con todo el respeto que tenía como tres estrellas? Ya era bastante malo que Ichigo siempre la llamara con el nombre equivocado, pero por el crédito que tan legítimamente merecía que la regalaran, la enfurecía: "¡Soy yo quien te dijo que vigilaras sus ojos! No me digas que se te olvidó!"

"Tu sugerencia fue muy vaga", explicó Ryuko, disfrutando sutilmente de burlarse del ex miembro del Elite Four, "Podría haber significado cualquier cosa".

"¡Bien entonces!"Nonon salió corriendo de la habitación, empujando a un confundido Ururu en el proceso y causando que la pobre niña girara vertiginosamente. Al abrir la puerta de golpe, Nonon se volvió por última vez, "Te daré una pista de que ni siquiera tú puedes arruinarlo, ¡Estudiante de transferencia! ¡El uniforme Goku de Gamagori se hace más fuerte cuanto más daño se necesita!"

Con su artículo dicho, Nonon cerró la puerta de golpe. Ryuko e Ichigo se miraron antes de que Ichigo suspirara melancólicamente.

"Esto no va a terminar bien", murmuró. Poniéndose de pie, su lugar rápidamente tomado por un Mako más que feliz, estiró el hombro para resolver un problema, "Parece que la diversión terminó. Deberías ir a casa".

"¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvido de toda la diversión!" Mako señaló su reloj, que todavía aturdía la mente de Ichigo, y empujó su muñeca en la cara de Ryuko. Agarrando a su amiga por las solapas de Senketsu, se apresuró hacia la puerta, "¡Tenemos un estricto toque de queda a las 8:00 PM, Ryuko! ¡Si no llegamos a casa antes, entonces mamá se enojará mucho con nosotros!"

Abriendo su puerta de un puntapié, Mako se dirigió al ascensor, pero rápidamente regresó para decir adiós a Ichigo, un Ryuko todavía confundido lo apretó con fuerza, "¡Buenas noches, Ichigo! ¡Te veré en la escuela mañana!"

Saludando con entusiasmo a Mako, una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro al presenciar lo extraño que era Mako. Al darse cuenta de una presencia junto a él, se volvió y vio a Ururu mirando nerviosamente al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa, Ururur?"

Ururu quería contarle a Ichigo sobre su encuentro con Nui Harime, pero al mismo tiempo no quería preocuparlo excesivamente. Si pudiera lidiar con Nui sin involucrar a Ichigo, Ururu estaría feliz. Aún así, Ururu sabía por experiencia que Ichigo se involucraría a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y decidió simplemente decirle.

"Ichigo, ¿qué quiere decir Amu?"

"¿Amu?" Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, "¿Dónde escuchaste eso?"

"Nui Harime", la respuesta contundente de Ururu tomó a Ichigo desprevenido y lo hizo tropezar, "Durante la pelea de Ryuko hoy, me encontré con ella afuera. Ella me llamó Amu, pero no sé por qué".

"No lo sé", Ichigo ni siquiera pudo comenzar a tratar de entender la locura que era Nui Harime. Era mejor para su cordura encogerse de hombros y decir que lo hizo por su propia diversión. Le revolvió el pelo, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo: "Nui no es la persona más sensata que existe. Ignoraría lo que sea que te diga".

Ururu sonrió y juntó las manos, "Está bien. Gracias Ichigo".

 _xxx_

Mientras un rayo crujía en los cielos tormentosos, iluminando el interior del helicóptero con sombras de blanco y azul, Satsuki Kiryuin continuó mirando hacia la tormenta con una expresión estoica grabada en su rostro.

Había escuchado de Inumuta y Gamagori sobre el fracaso de Sanageyama para derrotar a Matoi. Si bien le hubiera encantado decir que fue un shock para ella, en realidad esperaba un resultado como este. Sanageyama se enorgullecía del poder y las habilidades perceptivas de su Tengatsu. Sin sus ojos para predecir y contrarrestar todo lo que lo rodeaba, no era más fuerte que un estudiante de dos estrellas. Lo que realmente la intrigaba era la idea de que Kamui de Matoi podía cambiar a un modo perfectamente capaz de contrarrestar a Tengatsu de Sanageyama.

" _¿Qué tiene de diferente Junketsu que no puede transformarse en configuraciones más útiles?_ "

Satsuki le había hecho esa misma pregunta a su madre, con bilis reprimida y orgullo, cuando llegó a Revocs. Con una sonrisa en su rostro que Satsuki esperaba de su madre, Ragyo había deslizado un dedo por la parte delantera de Junketsu antes de detenerse cerca de uno de sus ojos y le dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Junketsu decidiera impartir a ella la capacidad de transformarse aún más.

Supuso que debería estar satisfecha de que su madre estuviera contenta con permitirle seguir usando Junketsu. Cuando le informó a su madre acerca de Kamui de Ichigo y Matoi y su necesidad de contrarrestar su creciente poder, Ragyo parecía haber esperado que ella dijera algo así. Satsuki no debería haberse sorprendido. Las habilidades de recopilación de información de su madre superaron con creces las de Inumuta cuando realmente quería saber algo. La presencia de dos Kamui no creados por Revocs fácilmente cayó en esa categoría rara y única.

" _Algo me molesta_ ", Satsuki miró las luces crecientes de la ciudad de Honnou sin emoción, " _Ichigo y Matoi hablan con su Kamui casi como si pudieran escucharlos responder. Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no he sido capaz de escuchar algo proveniente de Junketsu?_ "

Sabiendo que estaba sola en el compartimiento trasero del helicóptero, Satsuki decidió hacerse el humor mientras, al mismo tiempo, realizaba un experimento. Si Kamui realmente podía hablar, tal vez así fue como Ichigo y Matoi pudieron acceder a nuevas configuraciones. Recostado en la silla de cuero, Satsuki miró a los dos ojos de Junketsu, "Eres un Kamui. Prosperas para la batalla y, si eres realmente un ser sensible, debes encontrar la posibilidad de que Senketsu y Mugetsu puedan hacer cosas que no puedes hacer es un hecho simplemente atroz. Si estás dispuesto a trabajar conmigo para demostrar que, Junketsu, es el Kamui superior, dame una respuesta ".

Cuando faltaba una respuesta, aparte de un estrechamiento casi imperceptible de los ojos de Junketsu, Satsuki se rió sin alegría, "Por supuesto que no puedes hablar. ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Hubo una sacudida cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la Academia Honnouji, cortando los pensamientos de Satsuki sobre el asunto en el proceso. Cuando el motor se detuvo, Satsuki caminó hacia la puerta del helicóptero y encontró a Soroi esperándola con un paraguas.

"¿Confío en que el humor de Lady Ragyo fuera agradable?" Soroi preguntó respetuosamente mientras le daba el paraguas a Satsuki.

"Le expliqué mis motivos para sacar a Junketsu de su contención", respondió Satsuki estoicamente, "Ella aceptó mi razonamiento. No debes preocuparte por mis problemas, Soroi".

Una figura postrada bajo la lluvia frente a ella hizo que Satsuki se detuviera en seco. Reconociendo quién era, pero sintiendo algo diferente sobre él, Satsuki dijo: "No tengo tiempo para perdedores, Sanageyama".

"Ichigo Kurosaki tenía razón", murmuró Sanageyama, haciendo que Satsuki arqueara una ceja con interés. El tema de lo que Ichigo pudo haberle dicho a Sanageyama le interesaba, pero no tanto como lo que Sanageyama tenía que decirle: "Estaba demasiado confiada a mi vista. ¡Me permití volverme aburrida y letárgica! Por favor, dame otra oportunidad de luchar contra Matoi ! "

"Eres patético", Satsuki le indicó a Soroi que continuara adentro sin ella. Lo que necesitaba decir no requería su presencia, "¿Cómo va a cambiar algo la lucha contra Matoi por segunda vez? Ya ha descubierto un contador para tu Tengatsu. Intentar luchar contra ella sólo conducirá a los mismos resultados. Yo no necesito, ni quiero, subordinados que carecen de la determinación de mejorar ".

"¡Pero sí tengo resolución!" Sanageyama gritó sobre el estruendo de la lluvia que caía. Golpeando sus puños en el techo, levantó la cabeza y declaró: "¡Aquí está toda la prueba que necesita de mi resolución!"

Satsuki se volvió y contempló lo que Sanageyama sacrificó para demostrarle su uso. Para ser honesto, el pensamiento de automutilación la enfermaba. Aquellos que no podían vivir con sus cuerpos no valían el aire que respiraban. Al darse cuenta del patrón de costura en los ojos de Sanageyama, Satsuki lo reconoció como la obra de Iori. Eso significaba que lo que Sanageyama había hecho no era permanente. Si lo fuera, Satsuki ni siquiera se habría atrevido a considerar darle otra oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa agradable adornando sus facciones, no es que Sanageyama pudiera verlo en su estado actual, Satsuki dijo: "¿Oh? ¿Esto es el alcance total de su resolución? Tal vez fui demasiado apresurado en despedirlo del Elite Four. Permitiré te enfrentarás a Matoi nuevamente, con el uso completo de tu Blade Regalia. Ve a informar a Iori de mi decisión. No me falles de nuevo, Sanageyama ".

"¡Gracias, Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama bajó la cabeza al suelo con alegría. Esta era la segunda oportunidad que necesitaba demostrar, no solo a Matoi e Ichigo, sino también a sí mismo que era capaz de mejorar. Había confiado en la fuerza de sus ojos durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora aprendería a usar cada uno de sus sentidos para ver el mundo que lo rodea. Incluso si un oponente pudiera negar uno de sus sentidos, no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

" _Debo agradecerte, Ichigo, cuando tenga la oportunidad_ ", el dedo de Sanageyama se apretó mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y miraba ciegamente al cielo, " _Porque me has permitido ver el mundo en su totalidad_ ".

 _xxx_

" _Ten cuidado, Ryuko. No se sabe lo que Sanageyama ha planeado_ ".

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaron en la mente de Ryuko mientras ella ascendía los escalones que conducían a la arena donde Sanageyama pidió la revancha. Era extraño que la desafiara a una revancha un fin de semana, pero Ryuko lo atribuyó simplemente a no querer avergonzarse por segunda vez. Al pisar una de las puntas más pequeñas que salpicaban la arena, Ryuko resopló cuando vio a Sanageyama, sin camisa, aparte de su uniforme de Goku, parado.

"¿Cuál es el gran problema que me reta a rehacer un sábado por la mañana?" Ryuko se cruzó de brazos y se burló, "Dándole a alguien a quien vencí una segunda oportunidad. ¡Eso no es como tú, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Mientras hablaba, la voz de Ryuko aumentó en volumen hasta que estuvo a punto de gritar, todo lo cual se dirigió a la figura que los miraba desde arriba. Usando Junketsu y con Bakuzan plantado firmemente en el suelo, Satsuki miró fijamente a Ryuko.

"Dime cuán suave soy después de esta pelea, Ryuko Matoi", respondió Satsuki con calma, su voz amplificada por los altavoces hasta que parecía venir de todo el patio. Estaba ansiosa por ver cuánto mejoró la afinidad de Sanageyama con su Blade Regalia Mark II debido a que cerró los ojos. Ella quería ver qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar para demostrarle su valía. Luchar contra Matoi, un oponente con el que perdió debido a su exceso de confianza, contribuiría en gran medida a restablecer su honor y ubicación en el Elite Four, "subiré las apuestas, como lo expresas tan groseramente. Si logras venció a Sanageyama aquí y ahora, personalmente iré y responderé todas las preguntas que pueda tener. Sin ataduras. Sin secretos ni medias verdades. Descubrirá todo lo que busca saber ".

"¡Eso es muy amable del gran Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko apuntó su Hoja de Tijera hacia Satsuki, "¡Pero ya tengo el nombre de la persona que mató a mi papá! ¡Todo lo que necesito hacer es localizarla y hacer que pague por lo que hicieron!"

"¿Oh?"Decir que Satsuki estaba conmocionado sería correcto. Cómo Matoi logró descubrir la identidad de Nui Harime la intrigó. Quizás después de que Sanageyama derrote a Matoi, ella podría obtener algunas respuestas: "¿Es así? Bueno, ahora, no todo se puede tomar al pie de la letra. Lo que el ojo ve no siempre es lo que la mente percibe. Reflexione sobre eso mientras lucha. "

"Matoi", la voz de Sanageyama era monótona cuando se dirigió a su oponente, "¿Dónde está Ichigo?"

"¿Ichigo?" Ryuko señaló detrás de ella: "Probablemente esté durmiendo o algo así. Es un sábado por la mañana después de todo".

"Bien", a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, Ryuko podía decir que Sanageyama estaba sonriendo, "no quiero que vea esta pelea. Cuando pelee con él, quiero que se sorprenda de mi progreso. Mire de cerca, Matoi, ¡qué sucede cuando un hombre se ve obligado a cambiar para preservar todo lo que le importa! "

 _xxx_

Una figura solitaria se acercó a la ciudad de Honnou desde el suroeste. Acelerando el motor de su motocicleta, la rueda delantera salió volando del suelo momentáneamente a medida que aumentaba su velocidad, la mujer entrecerró los ojos cuando apareció la ciudad en espiral.

"Entonces ..." la mujer apretó los frenos delanteros, permitiendo que su motocicleta se detuviera. Apagó el motor, se bajó y saltó casi veinte pies en el aire antes de aterrizar suavemente en una de las farolas que bordean la carretera. Haciendo una mueca cuando el sol que salía por el horizonte en el este golpeó sus ojos, la mujer metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de gafas de sol, "... Parece que Tsumugu tenía razón después de todo. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en diez años".

Kinue Kinagase continuó mirando estoicamente hacia la ciudad, pero se centró más específicamente en la Academia Honnouji en la cima. Empujando su cabello negro hasta los hombros, con la punta roja al final como la de su hermano, Kinue concentró sus sentidos. Podía sentir las fibras de la vida impregnando la ciudad, lo que la hizo estremecerse y frotar su sien.

"Callate."

Debido a las circunstancias de su pasado, Kinue había desarrollado la capacidad de saber dónde estaban Life Fibers y en qué concentración. Su habilidad es lo que permitió a Nudist Beach no solo evadir a los soldados de Revocs durante todos estos años, sino también encontrar y destruir las fábricas ocultas de Revocs que el público en general no conocía. Esto no significaba que le gustara especialmente sentir Life Fibers. Resultó que cuanto mayor era la concentración de Life Fibers, más le causaba ... agitación a su compañera. Y cuando su compañera se agitó, Kinue necesitaba tener el mayor control posible sobre sus emociones para evitar caer en una ira ciega. Ella había estado allí antes. No fue bonito.

"Sé que los sientes", respondió Kinue con una voz invisible y no escuchada. Era extraño que después de una década de pensar que la voz era su locura, ahora estaba respondiendo. Quizás ella realmente se estaba volviendo loca, "Yo también los siento".

Había un Kamui en la ciudad de Honnou. Tres si estaba sintiendo correctamente. Tsumugu le había contado sobre dos Kamui con los que se había encontrado, Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi. Este tercero era preocupante. Ella no tenía ningún dato al respecto, lo que significaba que iría a ciegas contra él. A diferencia de su hermano, Kinue prefería no entrar en una situación a medias y esperar que lo mejor suceda. Necesitaba entender todo para que cuando decidiera pelear, lo más probable es que ganara.

"Entonces, el hijo de Masaki tiene un Kamui", una leve sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de la boca de Kinue, "no creo que esto sea cosa de Isshin".

Kinue tenía el mayor respeto por el normalmente payaso Isshin Kurosaki, pero podía entender por qué su hermano odiaba Life Fibers y Kamui. Subconscientemente colocando su mano sobre el centro de su pecho, Kinue trazó distraídamente el patrón de zigzag negro grabado para siempre en su piel. El dispositivo de Isshin la había salvado de un destino horrible, pero nunca podría ser la misma mujer que podría hacer reír a Tsumugu. Los riesgos de perder el control y lastimar a quienes la rodeaban le impedían mostrar algo más que emociones leves.

Un leve estrechamiento de los ojos de Kinue precedió a una burla de la mujer, "No vine a pelear contra un Kamui. Tendrás que vivir con eso".

Ajustándose la chaqueta y los pantalones que llevaba, Kinue se aseguró de que cubriera todo lo que había debajo. Hubo personas en Japón, así como en el resto del mundo, que reconocerían casi instantáneamente lo que realmente llevaba e informarían a sus superiores. Kinue no necesitaba una repetición de lo que sucedió en Roma. Estaba agradecida de que el Gran Couturier no hubiera logrado reconocerla en la oscuridad de la noche. Hubiera sido realmente malo si la hubieran atrapado. Kinue había escuchado rumores de lo que sucedió con los miembros capturados de Nudist Beach. Hace que su destino podría haber sido una simple palmada en la muñeca.

"¡Hey! ¡Baja de allí!"

Kinue miró hacia abajo y vio a un estudiante que llevaba un uniforme de una estrella de Goku que la señalaba. Por su apariencia personalizada, Kinue podría adivinar fácilmente que debe ser miembro del Cuerpo de Patrulla de la Ciudad de Honnou. Tsumugu había bromeado con ella sobre la efectividad del cuerpo y lo fácil que era para él evadir sus patrullas. Parecería que su conversación la había hecho detectar.

"¡Dije que bajes de allí! ¡Tengo algunas preguntas para ti!"

Sin decir una palabra, Kinue salió de la farola y aterrizó suavemente en la acera. Ante su estatura de casi seis pies, cortesía de su compañera, Kinue caminó hacia adelante hasta que se alzó sobre la estudiante de Una Estrella.

"¿Sí?"El estudiante de una estrella se desanimó un poco por la falta de emoción en la voz de Kinue. Él, como muchos otros, debe haber asumido que ella era brusca y propensa a los arrebatos emocionales. Quizás en el pasado ella era, pero ya no, "¿Qué es?"

"Su motocicleta, señora", señaló la estudiante hacia su bicicleta, que había estacionado en dos carriles de carretera vacía, "Está estacionada ilegalmente. Necesita moverla o tendré que darle un boleto. "

Ignorando el intento de su compañera de persuadirla de desgarrar el uniforme de una estrella y destruir las fibras de vida que lo componen, Kinue le dedicó al estudiante una sonrisa condescendiente y simplemente pasó junto a él, "Por supuesto. Mis disculpas".

Sentada en su bicicleta, Kinue se aseguró de que el estuche plateado atado a la parte posterior aún estuviera seguro antes de acelerar el motor y continuar hacia la ciudad de Honnou. Mientras la ciudad se cernía sobre sus cabezas, Kinue sintió un estallido de ira extrema que emanaba de su compañera. Había al menos un ser cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto de fibras de vida en algún lugar de la ciudad. No podía precisar dónde estaban, pero no tenía que adivinar quién era. Nui Harime.

"La presencia del Gran Couturier complicará las cosas", Kinue dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que si se trataba de eso, tendría que luchar contra el Gran Couturier. Si bien se había entrenado y fortalecido desde ese día, Nui Harime estaba en una liga propia. Poder y velocidad no significan nada si tu oponente puede simplemente regenerarse de sus heridas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción en el asunto", admitió Kinue secamente, "Supongo que después de todo podrías pelear ... Danketsu".

Hubo un ligero rumor de algo moviéndose debajo de su chaqueta cuando Kinue llegó a las afueras de los barrios marginales que rodean la ciudad de Honno.

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 5 - Una mañana promedio para Nui Harime**

Tarareando una canción que había escuchado recientemente en la radio, Nui Harime terminó de ajustar el lazo rosa en su cabello y se alejó del espejo de cuerpo entero.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Ella anunció con orgullo mientras giraba una vez para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y correcto, "¡Estoy vestida y lista para salir con Ichigo un poco más!"

Dando unos pasos hacia la puerta del departamento de la estudiante que mató, Nui se detuvo al recordar algo de vital importancia: "¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado hacer la parte más importante de mi rutina matutina? Si el La directora estaba aquí, ¡seguramente estaría decepcionada por mi falta de sentido común! "

Metiendo la mano en una de sus coletas, Nui sacó un trozo de papel doblado. Garabateado en el frente de la página, en una linda letra, estaban las palabras, " _COSAS QUE HACER ANTES DE SALIR POR LA MAÑANA_ ".

"Veamos ahora ..." Nui masticó el extremo de un lápiz que apareció mágicamente en su mano, "Revisé mi apartamento en busca de insectos colocados por esos cerdos en la ropa, coloqué varias trampas para capturar a personas que son demasiado curiosas por su propio bien y Todavía estoy tratando de encontrar más información sobre esos estúpidos nudistas ".

Un sonido apagado del armario llamó la atención de Nui. Caminando alegremente hacia ella, abrió la puerta y miró el operativo de Nudist Beach atado y amordazado que había atrapado tratando de seguirla. El hombre debería haber sabido mejor que tratar de espiarla. Debería estar agradecido de que ella estuviera de buen humor en ese momento. Por lo general, Nui acaba de matar y desmembrar a los que la siguen.

"No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes", informó Nui alegremente al hombre. Cuando apareció un destello púrpura en su mano derecha, agregó: "En realidad, no voy a dejarte ir en absoluto. Si no vas a decir nada, tendré que volver más tarde e intentarlo de nuevo cuando tenga tiempo ".

Cerrando la puerta y tarareando la canción que realmente le gustaba una vez más, Nui miró el reloj cercano y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde. "Debería irme. Si no lo hago, extrañaré encontrarme con Ichigo y eso sería ¡solo sé realmente malo! Es una pena que salga con Ryuko. ¡Acercarse a ella va a ser súper difícil sin que Ichigo se interponga en el camino! "

Metiéndose la lista en el pelo, feliz de no haber olvidado nada, Nui Harime se fue para comenzar su día. Había tanta diversión y emoción en la Academia Honnouji ahora que Ichigo estaba aquí. Nui estaba segura de que si Ichigo no hubiera venido, no habría pensado en venir hasta que su plan para matar a Ryuko Matoi estuviera listo y preparado. ¿Pero qué habría hecho ella mientras tanto?

 _xxx_

 **Glosario de términos**

 **Senketsu Senkou** \- _Senketsu Flash_

 **Danketsu** \- _Unidad, Unísono, Combinación_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Uno más a la lista de terminado. Una nueva forma? Senkou? Esto dista de lo que fue la serie. Pero fuera de todo, es muy apreciable. La originalidad es algo que por desgracia me falta desarrollar en mis Fics.**

 **Un** **pequeño encuentro con Nui y Ururu. Amu? Algo no me huele bien. Y eso que me bañé. Las cosas se están volviendo más movidas a la hora de la verdad. Y será un caos en la parte de posesión de las ciudades.**

 **¿Creen que aparecerán otras cosas? ¿Se sumarán otras amigos de a esta locura? Hace poco terminaron con lo de Aizen, yo creo que no….** **Les escribiré en otra ocasión.** **Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	18. Capítulo 18: Enredados en Azul

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 18: Enredados en azul

 _Aquí está el muy esperado Capítulo 18. Finalmente llegamos al final del Episodio 6 y comenzamos la transición a Fight Club, del cual no voy a hablar hasta el próximo capítulo. En este capítulo finalmente comenzará a leer la historia verdadera e íntegra entre Isshin y Ragyo. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Si lo fueran, entonces esta historia sería una lectura aburrida ya que sabría lo que sucederá antes de que lo escriba._ _En una nota al margen, finalmente rompí la gran marca de 500 reseñas. Ahora todo lo que me queda es romper 1000 opiniones._ _Recomiendo a cualquiera que disfrute de mi historia que eche un vistazo al crossover Naruto / Kill la Kill de The Swordslinger : **Kill El Kitsune** . Ya tiene cinco capítulos y es una muy buena lectura._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 18 - Enredados en azul**

 _Tokio - Hace 22 años_

 _"¡Pero no quiero ir!"_

 _Masaki Kurosaki dejó escapar un suspiro cansado cuando Isshin Shiba, con suerte su futuro esposo, dio el equivalente adulto de un berrinche. Rodando los ojos, le dirigió a Isshin una mirada venenosa que casi instantáneamente intimidó al antiguo shinigami para que se sometiera, "¡No me importa si quieres ir o no! ¡La Semana de la Moda de Tokio comienza hoy y tengo dos entradas para eso! ¡He estado esperando por casi un año y no me vas a quitar esto!_

 _"_ _Isshin gimió ruidosamente. Amaba a Masaki con todo su corazón, pero el ex capitán de shinigami no podía entender su obsesión con la ropa. Había visto algunos de los llamados conjuntos que desfilaban por las pasarelas por mujeres demasiado delgadas para estar sanas. No creía que algo que requiriera al menos cinco horas para vestirse mereciera ser llamado vestido._ _"_

 _Aw, bien", Isshin pateó solemnemente la acera con el pie. Si ir a este desfile de modas hacía feliz a Masaki, entonces Isshin decidió que podía soportar unas horas aburridas, "¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto?"_

 _" Siete horas", respondió Masaki felizmente, causando que Isshin cayera de rodillas angustiado. Siete horas. Preferiría luchar contra un vasto lorde hueco sin su zanpakuto que soportar algo así. Al notar una estación de metro a pocas cuadras de distancia, Isshin estaba sopesando sus opciones. Podía tomarse un respiro y escapar de un día potencialmente aburrido o soportar algo que probablemente lo aburriría hasta la muerte. Resultó que su elección fue hecha por él cuando Masaki lo agarró por la oreja y tiró con fuerza._

 _"Levántese, señor Shiba", la voz de Masaki ya no estaba sonando, "Esto es lo que va a pasar. Me acompañará al desfile de modas y la pasará bien. Si escucho algo malo, si no se sabe nada de ti durante todo el espectáculo, vas a descubrir qué tan bueno es mi puntería con un arco, si sabes a lo que me refiero "._

 _Sutil y rápidamente, juntando las rodillas, Isshin tragó saliva, "S-Sí"._

 _"Bien" , el estado de ánimo de Masaki volvió rápidamente a la normalidad. Girando con los brazos extendidos, comenzó a correr por la acera, "¡Vamos Isshin! El espectáculo comienza en solo una hora"._ _"_

 _Ya voy", Isshin saludó nerviosamente a la retirada Masaki. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído, gruñó por lo bajo, "Como si realmente tuviera otra opción en el asunto"._

 _Se ajustó y se arregló la camisa, despeinada por el maltrato de Masaki, Isshin se volvió e inmediatamente se encontró cara a cara con un completo desconocido._

 _"Lo siento!" Isshin rápidamente se agachó para ayudar a la mujer a la que había derribado a ponerse de pie. A pesar de que fue un accidente completo, sin embargo, se sintió terrible por lastimar a una mujer. Era exactamente ese tipo de hombre, "¿Estás bien?"_

 _" Estoy bien", la mujer descartó las preocupaciones de Isshin por su salud y seguridad con un gesto de su mano. Cuando se enfrentó a su altura escultural, Isshin se dio cuenta de cuán impresionante era una figura que tenía. Con el largo cabello negro que le caía justo debajo de los hombros y un vestido escotado que acentuaba tremendamente su figura, en realidad estaba considerando que ella tuviera un mejor cuerpo que su ex teniente, "Pero encontrarse con un hombre que es a la vez caballeroso y amable es bastante raro hoy en día "_.

 _"Bueno, llámame anticuado", se rió Isshin de corazón mientras apartaba los ojos de su pecho bien desarrollado. No necesitaba decirle a esta mujer lo cerca que estaba de la marca. Crecer en uno de los Nobles Clanes de la Sociedad de Almas tendía a impartir etiqueta y disciplina, "¿Pero estás seguro de que estás bien? Después de todo, te golpeé bastante fuerte"._

 _"¿Oh?" La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y se echó a reír: "Bueno, ¿no eres un grandulon blando? Te aseguro que estoy bastante bien, pero creo que tu actitud es refrescante, por decir lo menos. Dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de tal hombre amable y honorable?_

 _Isshin sonrió y señaló con el pulgar su pecho, "¡Mi nombre es Isshin Shiba!"_

 _" Ragyo Kiryuin", respondió la mujer en especie, "Y si puedo ser tan valiente como para preguntar, ¿a dónde vas?"_

 _El humor de Isshin cayó, "Voy al desfile de moda con mi novia. Realmente no quiero ir, pero ir la hará feliz"._

 _"Debes estar hablando de la Semana de la Moda de Tokio", dijo Ragyo, a lo que Isshin asintió con la cabeza, "Aunque diseñé y cosí personalmente la mitad de los atuendos que se muestran esta semana, nunca iría a verlos. Es uno crear un vestido, pero un asunto completamente diferente es ir a ver a alguien que simplemente no puede quitárselo. Simplemente me enferma ver esa ropa tan fina degradada por aquellos indignos de usarla "._

 _Sin pretender comprender la mitad de lo que Ragyo estaba haciendo, ya que no le importaba mucho la moda, Isshin simplemente asintió y le dio a Ragyo un respetuoso saludo con dos dedos: "Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Ragyo, pero puedo escuchar a Masaki llamando para mí. No quiero hacerla enojar "._

 _Ragyo observó con diversión en su rostro cómo Isshin corría por la acera, casi chocando con varias personas en el proceso. Llevando una mano a su mejilla, pensó que su inesperada reunión con él, aunque breve y carente de cualquier sustancia verdadera, trajo una variedad muy necesaria a su estilo de vida normalmente aburrido y repetitivo. Nadie dijo que ser el jefe de Revocs, una de las compañías de moda y vestimenta más importantes del mundo, sería fácil o divertido. Ragyo era una mujer que ansiaba la emoción y el placer, no horas de estar sentado en las salas de reuniones escuchando a viejos con trajes feos hablar y hablar sobre acciones o finanzas._

 _" La vie est drôle"._

 _En_ _ese momento, Ragyo decidió que tal vez iría a la Semana de la Moda de Tokio. Si bien ya tenía una reunión planeada para discutir la expansión de Revocs en el mercado europeo, Ragyo estaba mucho más interesada en volver a hablar con Isshin. Ese hombre era quizás la persona más entretenida que había conocido._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Isshin fue traído de sus recuerdos cuando sintió algo golpeado, y luego explotó, contra la barrera básica de Life Fiber que rodeaba la ciudad de Karakura. Centrándose en el origen del intruso, vio rápidamente los restos de lo que parecía ser un traje blanco que ardía mientras flotaba en el suelo. Parecía que Ragyo no estaba tan contento con dejarlo solo como profesaba. Isshin sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a probar sus defensas y fortalezas. Enviar una sola CUBIERTA para perecer contra su barrera valía la pena en la mente de Ragyo si obtenía su valiosa información que podría ayudarla a romper sus protecciones en el futuro.

"¿Pero tenía que modelarlos según mis viejos trajes?" Isshin se rascó la nariz, "Sabía que estaba obsesionada conmigo, pero vamos".

Su pregunta quedaría sin respuesta ya que sintió que alguien con ropa hecha de Life Fibers penetraba su barrera. Sin embargo, Isshin no estaba preocupado. Sabía quién vendría a verlo en el momento en que cruzaran la barrera. Ya lo había configurado para permitir que Ichigo pasara sin obstáculos y solo estaba dando los últimos toques para dejar pasar a algunas personas más. Asegurándose de que Yuzu y Karin estuvieran fuera de alcance, Isshin se rió entre dientes.

"No te siguieron, ¿verdad?"

De pie detrás de él en su sala de estar había una figura cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto con una intrincada capa blanca que no permitía que nadie dijera su edad, género o apariencia. Con la capucha puesta sobre su rostro, la figura respondió: "Por supuesto que no".

"Bien, muy bien", Isshin se volvió y miró directamente hacia donde estarían los ojos de la figura, "Dime todo".

 _xxx_

Los hombros de Kinue Kinagase se tensaron cuando saltó a la cima de una casa en los barrios bajos. No había estado en la ciudad de Honnou en una hora, pero ya podía saborear las Life Fibers que impregnaban todas las facetas de la vida. La gente caminaba con ropa hecha de Life Fibers mientras los estudiantes usaban y estudiaban en uniformes con suficientes Life Fibers cosidos en la tela para aumentar en gran medida sus características físicas. Kinue se burló del punto de vista darwinista de Satsuki Kiryuin.

Las Life Fibers eran inherentemente peligrosas, incluso para aquellos que tenían más probabilidades de resistir sus influencias mentales. Lo que Satsuki estaba planeando era peligroso no solo para sus enemigos, sino también para sus compañeros. Decidiendo que no era de su incumbencia por el momento, Kinue notó por el rabillo del ojo una patrulla de estudiantes de Una Estrella que se movían por las calles.

"Parece que Satsuki Kiryuin trató de mantener una apariencia de orden incluso aquí", reflexionó Kinue pensativamente mientras ocultaba su presencia aún más. Después de ingresar a la ciudad de Honnou, rápidamente escondió su motocicleta y eligió viajar con métodos menos abiertos. No dudó que la red de seguridad e información de Satsuki eventualmente detectaría su presencia. Creer como tal simplemente la abriría a un ataque o trampa sorpresa. Kinue solo necesitaba permanecer bajo el radar el tiempo suficiente para completar lo que vino a hacer.

Dejando escapar un suspiro tranquilizador para liberar algo de su ansiedad acumulada, Kinue ajustó el estuche plateado atado a su espalda. Había muy pocas armas en el mundo que pudieran destruir Life Fibers, y desafortunadamente la suya no era una de ellas. Satsuki Kiryuin tenía su Bakuzan, Ryuko Matoi tenía la mitad de una hoja de tijera, mientras que la mujer que mató al profesor Matoi tenía la otra mitad y, si el informe de su hermano era correcto, Ichigo Kurosaki también tiene una espada. No tener una de esas armas raras no significaba que Kinue se dirigiera al nido del avispón.

"Espero no confrontar a ninguno de los estudiantes", reflexionó Kinue externamente. Cuando sintió que su compañera se oponía a su mentalidad pacifista, decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Moviéndose lentamente, Kinue rápidamente aceleró y pronto saltó de techo en techo a través de los barrios marginales. No le preocupaba que la vieran. Cuando un civil la notó e informó a las autoridades, Kinue ya se habría ido del área. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia el Distrito Residente de Una Estrella, sintió una concentración de Fibras de Vida, Dos Estrellas por la densidad de la misma, acercándose rápidamente a su posición.

"Excelente."

Al detenerse abruptamente al borde de los barrios bajos, Kinue se dio la vuelta y decidió enfrentar a su perseguidor. El niño que la seguía no podía haber sido hace más de dieciséis años y, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de arrogancia que sólo se podía obtener después de recibir una cantidad extraordinaria de poder y, sin embargo, no poseía la voluntad o el autocontrol necesarios para usar dicho poder .

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kinue preguntó mientras ignoraba la otra pregunta que venía de su compañera.

"¡Eso es algo extraño de preguntar!" El estudiante dijo arrogantemente mientras golpeaba su bastón con púas en una palma abierta, "Puedes llamarme Junsa. ¡Soy el Capitán del Club del Escuadrón de Contrarrestas de Intrusos de la Ciudad de Honnou Inferior!"

Kinue escuchó al niño presumir de su poder y trató de aclararle la cabeza, pero la actitud arrogante del niño se mezcló con la de Danketsu, que la instó a luchar contra él muy irritante. Presionando el clip de la correa que sujetaba la caja contra su espalda, Kinue dio un paso adelante y se ajustó un guante cuando la caja golpeó el techo con un fuerte golpe.

"Hay algo importante que debes saber sobre mí, y es que no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para escucharte presumir de cosas que no importan", Kinue no pudo evitar sentir un rastro de irritación en sus palabras. Parecía que incluso el poco tiempo que había estado en la ciudad de Honnou era suficiente para que Danketsu se enojara. Ya podía sentirlo probando sus barreras mentales y defensas en busca de cualquier signo de debilidad que pudiera explotar de manera fácil y letal. Reprimiendo la presencia intrusiva lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que retroceda de dolor, Kinue buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, "Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Terminaré esto rápidamente".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad de vencerme?" Junsa se burló y comenzó a reírse de lo que supuso que era el farol de su oponente. A medida que su bastón de fibra de vida creció varias espigas más y se triplicó, preguntó: "¿Cómo vas a terminarlo rápidamente?"

"Me gusta esto."

Sus brazos se dispararon más rápido de lo que Junsa podía ver y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio dos agujas de coser incrustadas casi una pulgada en su bastón. Comenzando a mostrar un poco de nerviosismo, sonrió, "¿Se suponía que eso haría algo?"

Kinue se volvió y comenzó a caminar para recoger su maleta, "Espera".

Junsa solo lo atrapó en el último segundo, pero unido a los extremos de las agujas había cables de acero casi invisibles que comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras luchaba por liberarse, notó las dos granadas de alfiletero en los otros extremos del cable.

Kinue no se molestó en ver cómo su oponente quedaba atrapado en la explosión. Podía sentir las fibras de vida que formaban su uniforme Goku siendo disipadas en el aire a su alrededor. Si bien su ataque fue más que suficiente para destruir la ropa, apenas fue suficiente para matar las fibras de vida. No era como si tuviera una hoja de tijera propia. Si lo hiciera, entonces las cosas tal vez hubieran sido diferentes.

"No sirve de nada morar en el pasado", Kinue levantó la vista hacia el gran e imponente muro destinado a separar a los barrios marginales del lugar donde vivían aburridas las One-Stars. Al darse cuenta de que un teleférico ascendía lentamente desde algún lugar más profundo de los barrios bajos, Kinue retrocedió unos pasos antes de comenzar a correr y saltar casi doscientos pies para aterrizar suavemente en el techo del teleférico. Una vez que se aseguró de no ser detectada, Kinue se sentó y cerró los ojos.

"Ya casi estoy", murmuró Kinue, ignorando la ondulación alrededor de sus hombros por debajo de su chaqueta, "Cállate, Danketsu".

Kinue esperaba que su misión a la ciudad de Honnou fuera exitosa. Uno de los efectos secundarios más molestos de estar en presencia de tantas Life Fibers fue que Danketsu tendía a ponerse un poco ... hablador, y tratar de mantener una conversación con algo que le ordenaba pelear contra Life Fibers era casi imposible. Mirando hacia arriba cuando la Academia Honnouji apareció, los ojos de Kinue se entrecerraron al sentir una gran explosión de energía explotar fuera de la escuela. Algo grande estaba sucediendo y tenía la sensación de que lo descubriría pronto.

 _xxx_

Al contrario de lo que Ryuko asumió, Ichigo no estaba durmiendo. De hecho, desde que terminó la Guerra de Invierno y perdió sus poderes de shinigami, a Ichigo le resultó increíblemente difícil dormir. Ichigo lo atribuyó a la lucha, decidió que si no iba a poder dormir, sería más productivo. Por eso corría por la ciudad de Honnou a las ocho de la mañana. Mugetsu había querido ir con él, y al ir con él, Ichigo quiso ser usado por él, pero una vez que Ichigo le dijo a su Kamui lo que iba a hacer, Mugetsu había retrocedido rápidamente y decidió que dormir era una mejor alternativa que sudar, manchando todo su Life Fibers.

Alcanzando la marca de cinco millas, Ichigo apoyó una mano contra una pared cercana. Solo cinco millas y ya estaba exhausto. Debe estar más fuera de forma de lo que pensaba. Cuando todavía tenía sus poderes shinigami, podía correr diez millas antes de descansar. Necesitaba recuperar su resistencia a la par si quería sobrevivir y ganar las próximas batallas que seguramente enfrentaría.

Mugetsu puede haber dicho que usarla aumenta sus habilidades naturales más allá de lo que un humano podría lograr, pero Ichigo tenía una mente diferente. No estaba satisfecho con el simple hecho de que le dieran poder en bandeja de plata. Si Mugetsu amplifica sus habilidades naturales, entonces aumentar su propia fuerza lo haría mucho más fuerte mientras usa Mugetsu.

"Maldición", murmuró Ichigo y se llevó una mano a la frente. Con el sol saliendo sobre la Academia Honnouji arriba, el aire comenzaba a calentarse. Debería comenzar a regresar a su dormitorio y darse una ducha.

Dándose la vuelta y tomando algunas respiraciones profundas más, Ichigo comenzó el largo trote de regreso. Después de más de una milla de silencio sin incidentes, finalmente se encontró con un espectáculo que lo detuvo en seco. Con una expresión atónita y confundida en su rostro, observó a Mako y Shinjiro cabalgar hacia él en una bicicleta tándem. Frotándose los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, Ichigo intentó convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era posible. No estaba viendo a Mako y Shinjiro en una bicicleta tándem rosa brillante y ciertamente no los veía a ambos con uniformes de color púrpura y blanco a juego.

"¡Buenos días, Ichigo!" Mako gritó emocionado, desvaneciendo todas las esperanzas de que simplemente estaba alucinando. Al detenerse junto a él, Mako saludó alegremente: "¿Qué estás haciendo hasta aquí?"

"Corriendo", respondió Ichigo con cansancio. Levantando los brazos y doblando las manos sobre la cabeza, preguntó: "¿De dónde sacaste la bicicleta?"

"¡Es de Shinjiro!" Mako respondió con naturalidad.

"Espera", Ichigo trató de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Por qué demonios Shinjiro tiene una bicicleta rosa? Parece ... algo femenino".

"Durante mucho tiempo he tenido esta bicicleta en tándem", Shinjiro levantó el puño mientras su único ojo sin lesiones brillaba con una luz determinada, "¡Aunque no tenía a nadie con quien andar en bicicleta, no podía simplemente tirarlo! ¡Ves! fue un regalo de mi madre y regalar esta bicicleta equivaldría a romperle el corazón. Era como si mi sueño se hiciera realidad cuando Mako se ofreció a montar conmigo. Estaba tan emocionada que salí y nos compró trajes a juego. en celebración!

"Puedo ver eso", Ichigo se puso serio e hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a sus dos amigos usando lo que Mugetsu probablemente llamaría un crimen contra la ropa.

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda", los ojos de Mako se abrieron como si recordara algo vital e importante, "Ururu te estaba buscando".

"¿Ella lo hace?" Ichigo no sabía lo que Ururu pudo haber querido con él. Claro que ella era algo sobreprotectora con él, pero con una chica psicótica como Nui Harime en algún lugar haciendo quién sabe qué, era mejor tener a alguien como Ururu a su lado, "¿Qué quería ella?"

Mako hizo un puchero mientras se esforzaba por recordar qué era exactamente lo que Ururu dijo: "¡Dijo que tu papá llamó!"

"¿Mi viejo?" Ichigo no había hablado con su padre desde la noche en que Mugetsu se despertó. No podía pensar en nada que pudiera haber causado que Isshin lo llamara, "¿Qué quería?"

"Aparentemente quería que Ururu te dijera que vendrá al Día de Padres y Estudiantes en un par de semanas", anunció con orgullo Mako.

Ichigo se habría derrumbado de rodillas si hubiera tenido la fuerza para volver a levantarse. Se había asegurado de no contarle a su anciano sobre el próximo Día de Padres y Estudiantes. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado descubrirlo tan rápido? No pudo haber sido Ururu. Tan fuerte y poderosa como era, Ururu simplemente no estaba bien adaptada socialmente como para rodearse así. Tenía que haber alguien más que conociera a su viejo lo suficientemente bien como para contarle sobre el Día del Padre y el Estudiante y no despertar sospechas. La única pregunta era quién podría ser.

"Gracias por el aviso", Ichigo murmuró abatido. Su día estaba rodado ahora. En lugar de relajarse y pasar un día agradable, tendría que considerar lo que podría hacer para limitar la cantidad de vergüenza social que su padre podría infligir. A fin de cuentas, Isshin Kurosaki era un maestro de ambos enojándolo y convirtiéndolo en el hazmerreír de todos sus amigos, "Solo necesito regresar y descubrir qué hacer. Maldición. Preferiría pelear contra Nui Harime en este momento que lidiar con esta mierda ".

"¿Qué es un Nui? ¿Es algo que te pones?" Mako preguntó inocentemente.

"Solo el menor de dos males locos", respondió Ichigo sin rodeos, "Ha sido genial hablar contigo, Mako, pero tengo que volver a Honnouji antes de que mi padre decida aparecer".

"¡Ok, entonces! ¡Nos vemos, Ichigo!" Mako lo saludó.

"¡Igualmente, Ichigo!" Shinjiro agregó con orgullo: "¡Me he tomado muy en serio tus palabras y he decidido cumplir mi objetivo de derrotar a Satsuki Kiryuin de manera mucho más sutil y segura! Cuando Mako y yo regresemos de nuestra excursión, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre nuestro futuro planes! "

"Haces eso", murmuró Ichigo a las dos figuras en retirada. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó el largo trote de regreso a la Academia Honnouji.

" _¿Qué demonios está mal con este lugar? Espero que Ryuko esté teniendo una mañana mejor que yo_ ".

 _xxx_

"Uniforme Goku de tres estrellas: Blade Regalia Mark II!"

En respuesta a Sanageyama transformándose en su Blade Regalia, Ryuko sacó su hoja de tijera de la bolsa en su cadera y le ordenó mentalmente que se expandiera a su tamaño normal. Ella podía decir que este uniforme de Goku era diferente al primero con el que luchó. Parecía más aerodinámico y los colores eran un tono o dos más claros, pero el cambio más obvio fueron los contenedores de shinai que faltaban en su espalda.

" **_Algo se siente diferente sobre él, Ryuko_** ", Senketsu dejó escapar un murmullo de molestia, " ** _No puedo explicarlo, pero estoy obteniendo una vibra completamente diferente a la de tu primera pelea. No seas arrogante_** ".

"Sí, lo sé", Ryuko podía sentir un cambio en el aura de Sanageyama. Mientras que durante su primera pelea emitió un aura de arrogancia y desenfreno, ahora todo lo que Ryuko podía sentir de Sanageyama era una abrumadora frialdad. Fue casi suficiente para hacer que se congelara de miedo. Para calmar los nervios de la lucha que se avecinaba, deslizó su pie derecho hacia atrás y buscó su guante rojo, "No perdamos el tiempo, entonces".

"Sincronizar Life Fiber: ¡Kamui Senketsu!"

Ryuko fue rodeada por una explosión de poder familiar antes de que ella decidiera agregar rápidamente, "¡Senketsu Senkou!"

Mientras las botas de tacón blindado corrían por la arena, Ryuko transformó su hoja de tijera en su modo de decapitación, las líneas irregulares negras y rojas brillaban suavemente mientras ella pasaba su poder a través de ella. Sonriendo cuando vio que Sanageyama aún no la había notado, Ryuko saltó al aire y giró la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia los lados antes de lanzar un corte invisible hacia su oponente. Tan expectante estaba de recibir un golpe que cuando Sanageyama movió su cuerpo masivo a un lado y permitió que el ataque pasara inofensivo por delante de él, en realidad jadeó sorprendida.

" _¿Cómo esquivó a Senkou?_ "

Ryuko sacudió la cabeza y gruñó. Debe haber sido pura suerte. Sanageyama debe haber descubierto el truco para su Senkou y pensó en una forma de evitar los ataques. Corriendo hacia Sanageyama a pie, se deslizó por el suelo e intentó cortar una de sus manos solo para que él se apartara y casi aplastara su cuerpo con un contraataque.

"Maldita sea", Ryuko sacudió la cabeza para desalojar los escombros que se habían quedado atrapados en su cabello. No había forma de que Sanageyama pudiera haber llegado tan rápido. Ayer ni siquiera podía ver sus ataques Senkou y ahora los estaba evitando como si no fuera nada. Gruñendo, se volvió para atacar nuevamente solo para encontrar a Sanageyama literalmente a centímetros de su cara. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, levantó su Hoja de Tijera justo a tiempo para evitar que el enorme shinai le aplastara el estómago. Patinando hacia atrás a lo largo de la plataforma, Ryuko respiró hondo y se preguntó: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo se las arregla para ver mis ataques Senkou?"

" **_Míralo a los ojos, Ryuko_** ".

Mirando a Sanageyama 'Blade Regalia, Ryuko se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos de Sanageyama cosidos, "¿Qué pasó con sus ojos?"

"¿Estás confundido, Matoi?" Satsuki Kiryuin gritó desde su percha. Con un telón de fondo de luz que iluminaba su personalidad ya dominante, ella gritó: "¡Estás enfrentando la resolución de un hombre que aprendió los errores de su camino y sacrificó todo para arreglarlos! ¡Ten eso en cuenta al colapsar en la derrota, Matoi!"

"Maldita seas, Satsuki Kiryuin". Ryuko maldijo y se preparó para la segunda ronda de batalla, "¿Ya me cuenta?"

"Tus reflejos son tan agudos como siempre, Matoi", la voz inusualmente fría de Sanageyama se hizo eco desde dentro de los límites de su Blade Regalia, "Pero el calentamiento ha terminado. Prepárate. Aquí voy".

Sucedió casi demasiado rápido para que Ryuko lo siguiera. En un momento, Sanageyama estaba de pie al otro lado de la plataforma y al siguiente estaba casi sobre ella con su shinai balanceándose en el aire.

"¡MEN!" Con un choque de cuchilla en shinai, Ryuko logró bloquear el golpe en su cabeza. Cuando la empujaron hacia atrás, oyó crujir el suelo bajo sus pies. ¡La fuerza de Sanageyama era absolutamente demente! No solo aumentó su velocidad, sino que su fuerza tenía que ser al menos el doble de lo que era ayer. ¿Qué demonios se hizo a sí mismo?

"DOU!" Ryuko giró su hoja de tijera alrededor de su muñeca y apoyó su brazo izquierdo contra la hoja cuando la shinai se estrelló contra sus costillas. Apretando los dientes por la fuerza del golpe, los engranajes en la mente de Ryuko giraban rápidamente para idear un plan.

"¡KOTE!"

Ryuko estaba agradecida de haber decidido ir desde el principio con Senketsu Senkou. Si solo se debía a los reflejos mejorados y la velocidad que le proporcionó la transformación que pudo contrarrestar y bloquear todos los ataques de Sanageyama. Mientras el shinai de Sanageyama apuntaba a su muñeca, Ryuko tomó el espacio de medio segundo entre los ataques para inclinarse hacia atrás y permitir que el ataque pasara inofensivamente a menos de una pulgada de su cuerpo. Colocando su palma en el suelo, Ryuko voló por el aire y aterrizó encima de una de las múltiples puntas que salpicaban la arena.

"Maldición, él es fuerte", dijo Ryuko entre respiraciones. Se hizo evidente que luchar contra estos idiotas de Elite Four no era cosa de risa. ¿Cómo demonios Ichigo derrotó a Jakuzure en un Mark II propio cuando estaba teniendo tantos problemas con Sanageyama? ¿Era que simplemente peleaba con un oponente más fácil o sabía algún secreto para pelear eso? Mordiéndose el labio inferior con irritación, Ryuko resopló y gritó: "¿Cómo demonios estás luchando así sin tus ojos?"

Sanageyama guardó silencio antes de preguntar: "Estás irritado y molesto, ¿verdad, Matoi?"

"¿Que qué?" Ryuko no tenía idea de dónde había salido eso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Saltando a un lado, apenas evitó ser golpeada por el shinai de Sanageyama cuando su Blade Regalia se estrelló a través de la punta en la que se había encaramado. Girando en el aire, lanzó otro ataque Senkou pero reprimió una maldición cuando Sanageyama saltó sobre él y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo.

"Puedo escuchar tu respiración tan fuerte como si estuvieras parado a mi lado", continuó Sanageyama con calma mientras saltaba en el aire para atacarla una vez más. Maldiciendo profusamente, Ryuko se dio la vuelta y bloqueó su ataque, solo para caer víctima cuando Sanageyama finta y golpea su mano libre en su espalda y la empuja al suelo. Cuando aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo, Ryuko notó que una sombra caía hacia ella y rápidamente rodó hacia un lado para evitar al shinai entrante.

"El olor de tu sudor," Sanageyama corrió hacia adelante y chocó contra la Tijera de Ryuko. Cuando las chispas dispararon las dos armas, el tamaño y la fuerza masivos de Sanageyama en realidad comenzaron a empujar a Ryuko hacia atrás, "Y tu desodorante, puedo sentirlo todo con facilidad. ¡Puedo ver tus pensamientos tan claramente como si me los hubieras dicho tu mismo! ¡Veo el mundo con mucha más claridad de lo que podría haber visto con mis ojos, Matoi! ¡Es gracias a Ichigo que me han regalado esta increíble habilidad! "

"¿Ichigo?" Ryuko escupió entre dientes apretados mientras intentaba empujar contra la fuerza abrumadora de Sanageyama. Cuando sintió que se inclinaba hacia atrás, rugió con ira y logró parar el shinai de Sanageyama a un lado. Saltando hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ella y su oponente, Ryuko escupió en el suelo y agitó su Hoja de Tijera en Sanageyama, "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Ichigo con nuestra pelea?"

"Fue gracias a las palabras de Ichigo que me di cuenta de que era demasiado dependiente de mis ojos", respondió Sanageyama con orgullo, "¡Ahora con los ojos cerrados, el resto del mundo está abierto para mí! Mira mi poder liberado: Shingantsu ! "

" _Sanageyama selló sus ojos para aumentar su afinidad con su Blade Regalia_ ", Satsuki miró estoicamente la batalla. Estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que Matoi hubiera logrado evitar ser golpeada por Sanageyama hasta ahora. No iría tan lejos como para decir que se debía a alguna habilidad o poder inherente que poseía Matoi. Satsuki pudo ver que la única razón por la que Matoi todavía estaba de pie, un poco agotada por los heridos, era porque podía configurar Senketsu en una forma más orientada a la velocidad.

" _Senketsu Senkou_ ", reflexionó Satsuki ante el nombre de la configuración de Kamui, " _No es de extrañar que Sanageyama perdiera incluso con el uso de su Tengantsu. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en ver ataques, habría notado el sonido sutil del aire que vibra o el ligero olor a ozono en la atmósfera. Senkou usa la energía bioeléctrica de Matoi para extender el alcance de su Hoja de Tijera a una distancia considerable. Incluso si Sanageyama pudiera ver los movimientos de Matoi, no había manera de haber anticipado lo invisible de la cuchilla también_ ".

Ahora que los ojos de Sanageyama estaban cerrados del mundo y poseía a Shingatsu, las espadas invisibles de Senkou eran tan claras como el día para él.

"¡Men! ¡Dou! ¡Kote! ¡Men! ¡Dou! ¡Kote!"

Ryuko estaba empujando a Senketsu al límite mientras ella contrarrestaba todos y cada uno de los llamados ataques de Sanageyama. Le estaba asustando que incluso cuando él gritó sus ataques, ella apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para bloquearlos. La simple idea de luchar contra él sin Senkou la habría hecho sudar nerviosamente si aún no estaba luchando por su vida.

"¡Tu velocidad es excelente, Matoi!" Sanageyama felicitó mientras continuaba atacando a Ryuko, "¡Pero con mi Shingantsu, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ganar!"

"¡Te dice!" Ryuko respondió de nuevo. Cuando escuchó a Sanageyama gritar '¡Men!' se preparó para bloquear el golpe en su cabeza solo para sentir un intenso dolor en sus muñecas. Jadeando de dolor, fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Sanageyama aprovechó su confusión para atacarla implacablemente. Con su agarre aflojado, fue fácil para Sanageyama quitarle la hoja de tijera de Ryuko de sus manos y cruzar la arena.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Matoi?" Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras continuaba atacándola, "Sin tu arma, no hay forma de que cambies las tornas y ganes esta vez.

Ryuko sonrió a pesar de la situación, "Eso crees".

Esquivando uno de los ataques de Sanageyama, Ryuko extendió su brazo y sacudió su muñeca.Al instante, un cable conectado de su mano al mango de su hoja de tijera brilló en el aire. Desde que Ururu la desarmó tan fácilmente de la hoja de tijera durante su combate, Ryuko había estado pensando en cómo podría evitar que algo así volviera a suceder. Después de sacar algunas ideas de Senketsu, se le ocurrió la idea de quitar con cuidado una de sus Life Fibers, con su permiso, por supuesto, y unir los dos extremos a su muñeca y su Tijera.

Balanceando su brazo sobre su cuerpo, Ryuko sonrió cuando escuchó el silbido de su hoja de tijera girando en el aire cada vez más fuerte. Levantando su brazo por encima de su cabeza, agarró su arma cuando pasó sobre ella y giró hacia abajo justo cuando Sanageyama atacó con su shinai.

"Me equivoqué contigo, Matoi", dijo Sanageyama mientras luchaba por dominar a Ryuko.

"¿Oh?" Ryuko sonrió a pesar de la situación mientras empujaba hacia atrás, "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Pensé que no serías más que un trampolín para luchar contra Ichigo", Sanageyama dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Ryuko retrocediera un paso para evitar que ganara influencia, "Pero estaba equivocado. De hecho, eres un digno oponente. Ven a mi con todo lo que tienes Matoi! "

"¿No eres caballeroso?" Ryuko se limpió una mancha de sangre de la mejilla. Cuando Sanageyama saltó hacia atrás y lejos de ella, escupió en el suelo y se volvió hacia Senketsu, "Necesito que viertas todo mi poder restante en un ataque final de Senkou".

" **_Te dejarás abierto si falla_** ", dijo Senketsu preocupado, " ** _y existe una clara probabilidad de que luego te desmayes por la pérdida de sangre_** ".

"No te preocupes", Ryuko sonrió mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un aura roja. Respirando hondo y colocando su mano izquierda sobre su hoja de tijera, Ryuko concentró toda su energía en su hoja, haciendo que las líneas irregulares rojas y negras brillaran más intensamente que nunca, "¡Aquí vengo, Sanageyama!"

Corriendo por el suelo, Ryuko gritó mientras balanceaba su Hoja de Tijera en el suelo. Sanageyama, sintiendo el ataque que venía con su Shingantsu, intentó esquivarlo solo para sorprenderse cuando de repente se expandió frente a su Blade Regalia, envolviéndolo en la explosión de energía invisible y haciendo que la arena explotara a su alrededor.

" _¿Oh?_ " Satsuki levantó una ceja ante el ataque de Matoi. Era bastante ingenioso, algo que no había esperado de ella, para hacer que el Senkou se expandiera después de balancear su Hoja de Tijera, " _Shingatsu puede ver el mundo en su totalidad, pero ni siquiera puede predecir lo impredecible. Matoi a propósito no enfocó la energía a través de su Hoja de Tijera para que cuando se balanceara, ella misma no sabría cómo se movería o fluiría la energía. Y si no lo supiera, entonces no había forma posible de que Shingatsu de Sanageyama lo predijera_ ".

Cuando el humo del ataque se despejó, Sanageyama tropezó con piernas apenas funcionales. Cuando logró sobrevivir al ataque con su uniforme Goku intacto, faltaban grandes trozos de su armadura y se veían varios cortes profundos a lo largo de sus brazos y pecho. Levantando la mano y arrancándose el casco medio destruido, respiró hondo y desigual y sonrió.

"Ja ... ja ..." Sanageyama dio un paso adelante y casi cayó de rodillas. Plantando su shinai en el suelo para mantenerse de pie, se rió de la ironía de la situación, "Ja ... ja ... Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a predecir un ataque tan impredecible, Matoi? Haciendo que mi Shingatsu sea completamente inútil ... eres lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?"

Su cumplido no sería escuchado por Ryuko. Después de poner todo lo que le quedaba en ese ataque de Senkou, se había derrumbado en el suelo, Senketsu ya se estaba transformando nuevamente en su forma normal como uniforme escolar. Al ver a Ryuko incapaz de defenderse, Sanageyama tropezó hacia adelante y levantó su shinai sobre su cabeza.

"Adiós Matoi".

Mientras apuñalaba hacia abajo, la audición mejorada de Sanageyama recogió el sonido de cinco objetos afilados silbando en el aire hacia su cabeza. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, levantó su shinai y lo maniobró para bloquear los cinco proyectiles.

" _¿Agujas de coser?_ " El armamento utilizado contra él le recordó a Sanageyama el operativo de Nudist Beach, pero le fue imposible volver a la Academia Honnouji después de su primera intrusión. Expandiendo sus sentidos a sus límites recién descubiertos, Sanageyama se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía sentir a nadie. Quienquiera que fuera el que le estaba disparando estaba parado fuera del alcance considerable de su Shingatsu.

"¡Sal y pelea conmigo, cobarde!"

"No soy un cobarde", una voz severa, pero de voz suave, castigó con calma detrás de él, "Simplemente pragmática".

Sanageyama se congeló al darse cuenta de que esta mujer parada tan despreocupadamente detrás de él se había escabullido a través de su Shingatsu. No sabía quién era o cómo era capaz de hacerlo, pero Sanageyama no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Girando, intentó golpear al intruso con su shinai solo para sobresaltarse cuando su presencia desapareció antes de que reapareciera rápidamente al lado del cuerpo propenso de Ryuko.

"Me di cuenta de que cortaste tu vista para mejorar tus otros sentidos a niveles sobrehumanos", felicitó Kinue Kinagase mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Ryuko en busca de lesiones, "Si bien fue un movimiento bastante innovador y obviamente demasiado para Ryuko aquí, fue es inútil contra alguien como yo, cuya velocidad es más rápida de lo que incluso tus sentidos mejorados pueden seguir ".

Los dedos de Kinue se retorcieron cuando su mano rozó la Kamui de Ryuko. Parecía que Danketsu podía detectar el Kamui a pesar de que Senketsu estaba actualmente inactivo. Volviéndose hacia el aún aturdido Sanageyama, Kinue notó que Satsuki Kiryuin la miraba con toda la autoridad y majestad que la joven de dieciocho años podía reunir. Fue casi lindo ver a Satsuki tratar de intimidarla para que se sometiera. El telón de fondo de la luz era un toque agradable, casi tan intenso como el de su madre, pero no era suficiente para que Kinue sintiera algo.

"Pido disculpas por la intrusión", Kinue ignoró el gruñido de Danketsu mientras colocaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryuko sobre su hombro. Si Danketsu iba a discutir con ella sobre cada pequeña cosa que hacía, simplemente ignoraría todo lo que decía. Después de todo, había funcionado bien para ella en los últimos diez años. "Preferiría no quedarme más de la cuenta, así que me iré ahora".

"¡Eres valiente para entrar en mi dominio tan voluntariamente!" Satsuki saltó, completamente vestido en Junketsu, y aterrizó entre Kinue y la salida de la Academia Honnouji. Sosteniendo a Bakuzan verticalmente al suelo con ambas manos, miró a la mujer mayor, "¡Pero no te irás!"

Satsuki miró a la mujer mayor. Su mente analítica podría reconstruir un parecido familiar con el operativo de la Playa Nudista que atacó a Matoi, pero había diferencias sutiles que la sorprendieron. El cabello negro con reflejos rojos le dio a Satsuki suficiente para concluir que Kinue estaba relacionado con Tsumugu, pero Kinue se sentía mucho más poderoso que el otro hombre. Eso, combinado con la facilidad con la que Kinue pasó por alto el Shingatsu de Sanageyama, significaba que no podía darse el lujo de asumir que Kinue sería un simple oponente para enfrentar.

"Asumo por tu apariencia que estás relacionado con el hombre que se entrometió en mi academia el otro día", dijo Satsuki, esperando obtener algún tipo de reacción de Kinue. Estaba decepcionada cuando la boca de Kinue se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Kinue respondió con calma: "Según esa línea de razonamiento, podría suponer que no estabas relacionado con Ragyo Kiryuin simplemente por el color de tu cabello".

"Veo que no divulgarás voluntariamente tus lealtades", Satsuki frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto de Kinue, "¡Por lo tanto, tomaré la información de ti por la fuerza!"

Satsuki saltó a través de la arena en Kinue a una velocidad que hizo que la otra mujer la alabara en silencio. No todos los días se encontraba con un adversario que la obligó a concentrarse activamente en la lucha. Cuando Danketsu se tensó alrededor de su cuerpo, su voz le gritaba que peleara contra Satsuki y desgarrara a Junketsu, Kinue reajustó cautelosamente el cuerpo de Ryuko sobre su hombro y bloqueó el golpe de Satsuki con su palma derecha abierta.

Satsuki estaba casi sin palabras al ver a esta mujer bloquear su Bakuzan, la espada con el poder de cortar Life Fibers, con la palma abierta. Cuando la energía surgió de su espada, desgarrando el guante de Kinue y parte de su manga, los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron ante lo que vio debajo.

"Eso es - "

"Maldición", Kinue desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y reapareció a varias docenas de metros de distancia. Al mirar su brazo expuesto, la ropa con forma de armadura azul y púrpura ajustada a su piel, se dio cuenta de que su secreto estaba expuesto, y posiblemente a la peor persona aquí. Sabía que alguien se enteraría de Danketsu, pero esperaba que fuera bajo sus propios términos. Dirigiéndose a Satsuki, todavía sorprendida, dijo: "No esperaba que tu poder fuera tan grande, pero no podrás evitar que me vaya".

"No, no lo haré", Satsuki cerró los ojos y enfundó a Bakuzan, "Estaba claro en mi último ataque que tu poder es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que mi oportunidad de victoria sea escasa. Toma a Matoi, pero dile que se considere afortunada. Algún día entrará en una pelea donde no habrá nadie para rescatarla de la muerte ".

Kinue no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la Academia Honnouji. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral, saltó al aire y desapareció en la ciudad de abajo.

"Perdóname, Lady Satsuki". En un estallido de luz y estrellas, Sanageyama desactivó su Blade Regalia y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, "No pude acabar con Matoi. Te he fallado".

"Por el contrario, has tenido éxito, Sanageyama", Satsuki echó un último vistazo en la dirección en que Kinue huyó antes de girar y pasar por delante de Sanageyama. Deteniéndose justo detrás de él, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y agregó: "Matoi puso todo lo que tenía en la lucha y aún perdió. Si no fuera por la interferencia de esa mujer, habrías acabado con Matoi. Considérate reincorporado a la élite Cuatro ".

"Sí. Gracias, Lady Satsuki", Sanageyama miró al suelo y apretó el shinai de madera en su mano. Era irritante que Matoi fuera capaz de derrotarlo incluso con Shingatsu. Ese último ataque definitivamente lo habría derrotado si hubiera sido un segundo más lento en esquivarlo o hubiera sido incluso un poco más rápido. La próxima vez que pelearon, Sanageyama prometió ganar sin interrupciones.

Al alejarse de la arena, la mente de Satsuki era un torrente de pensamientos e ideas a medio concluir. No tenía idea de quién era esa mujer o cómo logró infiltrarse en la Academia Honnouji. Inumuta había mejorado la seguridad alrededor de la academia después del incidente de Nudist Beach, y sin embargo, esa mujer no solo se coló, sino que logró engañar a Blade Regalia mejorada de Sanageyama.

" _En el momento en que bloqueó mi Bakuzan vi algo_ ", Satsuki entrecerró los ojos al sentir la ira de Junketsu al mencionar a la mujer. Debe ser muy insultante para ella Kamui ver a un humano normal detener su ataque tan fácilmente. Ese fue quizás el único sentimiento que Satsuki compartió con Junketsu: " _Fue solo por un momento, e intentó esconderlo, pero su brazo estaba definitivamente cubierto por un Kamui_ ".

 _xxx_

Ichigo miró a la mujer sentada casualmente en su sofá con una expresión molesta en su rostro. Por lo general, él le habría gritado y exigido saber por qué irrumpió en su habitación, pero la gran cantidad de calma que irradiaba lo puso nervioso. Entonces, en lugar de hacer algo que podría volver a morderlo en el trasero más tarde, se conformó con sentarse en una silla y cruzar los brazos.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme quién eres?"

"A tiempo", respondió misteriosamente la mujer, "¿Pero deberías preocuparte tanto por mi nombre cuando Ryuko Matoi está gravemente herido?"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Ichigo preguntó con un tono amenazante, "Si le has hecho algo ..."

"Cálmate, Ichigo". La mujer parecía completamente imperturbable por el estallido de Ichigo, "No soy la que lastimó a tu amiga. Por el contrario, soy la que le salvó la vida".

Al ver que Ichigo estaba confundida por su explicación, ella continuó: "Mientras te fuiste esta mañana, Ryuko Matoi fue desafiada a una revancha por Uzu Sanageyama. Ella entró en la pelea arrogante y sin preparación para su oponente, que logró aprender por completo nueva habilidad en menos de un día. Como tal, se encontró superada tanto en velocidad como en fuerza. Fue un milagro que incluso logró herir a Sanageyama ".

"Ya veo ..." Ichigo se maldijo por haberse ido toda la mañana. Mientras los pensamientos corrían por su mente girando en torno a lo que podría haber hecho si hubiera decidido quedarse en la Academia Honnouji, rápidamente los aplastó. No sería saludable preguntarse y preocuparse por las cosas que ya sucedieron. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, por lo que preocuparse por eso sería un esfuerzo inútil, "Entonces, ¿quién eres?"

Kinue se rió sin alegría ante la broma que solo tenía sentido para ella. Parecía que Ichigo heredó su sentido de franqueza de Masaki. Cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia atrás, dijo: "Supongo que mereces el derecho a saber quién soy. Soy Kinue Kinagase, y creo que ya has conocido a mi hermano".

"¿Hermano?"Ichigo se sacudió el cerebro por lo que Kinue podría estar hablando. Ciertamente no recordaba haberse encontrado con alguien así. Espera un minuto. Ichigo miró el cabello negro de Kinue con puntas teñidas de rojo, "Espera. ¿Estás relacionado con ese bastardo mohawk?"

"No creo haber escuchado a alguien llamar a Tsumugu así", bromeó Kinue, una rara señal de diversión adornando su rostro, "Pero sí. Tsumugu es mi hermano menor por tres años".

La expresión de Ichigo se endureció ante la confesión de Kinue, "¿Estás aquí para destruir a Senketsu?"

"No", Kinue sacudió la cabeza, "De hecho, estoy aquí para ..."

" ** _¡Ichigo!_** "

Kinue fue interrumpida a mitad de la oración cuando Mugetsu, finalmente se despertó de su siesta y notó que había regresado, se transformó en su fuerza móvil y se lanzó desde la habitación. Envolviendo sus mangas alrededor del cuerpo de Ichigo, comenzó a apretar más fuerte de lo que estaba cómoda.

"¡Oye!"Ichigo luchó para liberarse del agarre loco de Mugetsu, pero solo logró enredarse aún más. Cómo algo que era esencialmente ropa para ser tan fuerte lo aturdía. Mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, solo logrando liberar su brazo derecho en el proceso, se cayó de la silla y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, "¿Qué demonios te pasa, Mugetsu?"

" **_Llevabas ropa distinta a mí_** ", respondió Mugetsu entre sollozos llorosos. Ichigo no entendió cómo un Kamui podía llorar, pero aparentemente Mugetsu lo descubrió, " ** _¡No puedes comenzar a comprender la sensación de traición que siento por el acto atroz que cometiste!_** "

"¿Sentido de traición?" Ichigo no sabía de qué estaba hablando Mugetsu: "Te pregunté si querías que te usara mientras corría esta mañana. ¡Dijiste que no!"

" **_Sí_** " , Mugetsu miró a Ichigo acusadoramente, " ** _Pero pensé que ibas a correr desnudo, sin desfilar en otra ropa. ¿Cómo pudiste, Ichigo?_** "

"¿Por qué demonios correría por la ciudad de Honnou desnudo?" Ichigo gritó de regreso, haciendo que Mugetsu gruñiera y se presionara furiosamente contra su rostro.

" ** _¿Por qué no lo harías?_** " ella respondió en voz alta, " ** _¡Pensé que nuestra relación era especial, pero veo que soy solo otro atuendo para que te pongas!_** "

La mente de Ichigo comenzaba a colapsar bajo el puro disparate del argumento de Mugetsu: "¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! Si no querías que me pusiera otra ropa, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?"

" ** _No necesito explicarte_** ", resopló Mugetsu y se dobló las mangas. Alejándose parcialmente de Ichigo, ella lo miró con un solo ojo y dijo: " ** _Estoy esperando una disculpa_** ".

"Como el infierno te pido disculpas", Ichigo se quejó e intentó darle la espalda a Mugetsu. Mientras se negaba a encontrarse con la mirada de su Kamui, literalmente podía sentir a Mugetsu mirando dagas a su espalda. Después de casi un minuto de soportarlo, gimió, "¡Bien! Lo siento. No usaré ninguna otra ropa además de ti sin pedir tu permiso primero. ¿Eres feliz ahora?"

" **_Sí_** " , dijo Mugetsu y se lanzó hacia Ichigo. Un minuto después, Ichigo, completamente vestido con un Mugetsu de aspecto presumido, estaba sentado frente a Kinue completamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Dios mío", Kinue parecía desconcertada por lo que acababa de ver, "Debo decir que no esperaba que tu Mugetsu fuera tan ... pegajoso. ¿Estás seguro de que no te olvides de ponerte un suavizante de telas cuando limpies?"

" **_Clingy ella dice ..._** "

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a Mugetsu, "Cuéntame sobre eso ... oye, espera un segundo. ¿Podías escucharla?"

"No soy el único", se burló Kinue y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a alcanzar su guante, "Si tengo que creer los rumores, entonces Ryuko Matoi también puede escuchar la voz de Mugetsu. Pero escucharla yo mismo ... es bastante el alivio."

Ichigo no sabía a dónde iba Kinue con esto, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara de Kinue mientras se quitaba el guante y se subía la manga, "Quizás sería mejor si lo vieras por ti mismo. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras después de todo".

Hubo casi un estallido fantasmal de luz azul cuando Ichigo vio lo que Kinue estaba ocultando. Su mano y la parte de su brazo que él podía ver estaban cubiertas con una armadura azul y púrpura familiar. Después de permitir que la conmoción se hundiera, preguntó: "¿Estás usando un Kamui?"

"Estoy obligado a eso, por así decirlo", Kinue ignoró el ceño fruncido que apareció en el rostro de Ichigo ante su comentario. Inclinándose hacia atrás y suspirando, levantó la mano hacia la luz y la apretó en un puño: "Este es Danketsu, el primer Kamui creado por el profesor Matoi. Fue tejido de Life Fibers hace más de diez años. Considéralo el precursor de el Kamui usado por Ryuko ".

" **_Otro Kamui ..._** " Mugetsu parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de un cuarto Kamui. Mientras que el único otro Kamui con el que había luchado era el Junketsu de Satsuki, el conocimiento de que existía otro de su clase llenaba sus hilos de felicidad. Girando sus ojos hacia Ichigo, preguntó: **_"Me pregunto si Danketsu es más fuerte que yo_** ".

" ** _¡Jódete!_** " La ira en la voz sorprendió a Ichigo y Mugetsu mientras Kinue solo suspiró cansadamente. Cuando la miraron en busca de una explicación, decidió salir con ella.

"A diferencia de Mugetsu, Danketsu no es el compañero más amigable que tiene". Poniéndose de pie, Kinue comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, "Quizás deberías hablar con ella tú mismo".

Ichigo había esperado ver algo tan revelador como Junkestu y Senketsu, así que cuando Kinue se quitó la chaqueta solo apareció un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Al igual que Ryuko, la armadura azul y púrpura que cubría el cuerpo de Kinue cubría completamente sus brazos y la parte superior del pecho, deteniéndose justo por encima de la nuca. Sin embargo, mientras el estado transformado de Senketsu dejó el abdomen y los senos inferiores de Ryuko completamente expuestos a excepción de un par de tirantes ajustados, Danketsu cubrió sustancialmente más del cuerpo de Kinue. Un leotardo azul oscuro con líneas púrpuras brillantes cubría su estómago, dejando todo lo demás desnudo. Justo antes de alcanzar sus senos, el leotardo se partió en dos, dejando gran parte de su amplio cofre desnudo. Encaramados sobre sus hombros estaban los ojos de Danketsu, que parecían verse más fluidos y aerodinámicos que los de Mugetsu.

" **_Así que este es el llamado Kamui Mugetsu_** ", los ojos de Danketsu parecían mirar salvajemente a Ichigo antes de volverse hacia Kinue, " ** _¿Por qué estamos parados aquí? Dijiste que podría pelear contra un Kamui. Hay uno justo en frente de nosotros. ¿Qué estás esperando?_** "

"No dije tal cosa", reprendió Kinue como si hablara con un niño petulante, "si te molestas en recordar, te dije que podrías pelear después de todo. Nunca prometí nada".

Danketsu gruñó y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero fue golpeado cuando Ichigo preguntó: "Dijiste que estabas obligada a Danketsu. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?"

"Es una larga historia que comenzó hace diez años", comenzó Kinue con cansancio. Maldición, esto fue más difícil de lo que ella pensó que sería. Kinue ya podía sentir las emociones de Danketsu sangrando en ella. No tuvo mucho más tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentirse tan agitada como su Kamui. "Quería poner a prueba a Danketsu. Creía que la ropa y la humanidad podían vivir juntas ... Era ingenua creer que todos pensaban de la misma manera. Tan pronto como me puse Danketsu, ella trató de devorarme. Fue solo gracias a un invento de un ... amigo del profesor Matoi que sobreviví a lo que debería haber sido mi muerte ".

Kinue señaló con un dedo el intrincado tatuaje negro que se encontraba entre sus senos, "Si bien me salvó la vida, el dispositivo tuvo un efecto secundario. Nos unió para siempre a Danketsu y a mí. Como puedes ver, ella está en su estado transformado. Danketsu, a diferencia de tu Mugetsu, nunca puede convertirse en ropa normal. Es por eso que siempre debo cubrirla ".

"Creo que entiendo", murmuró Ichigo, a pesar de que realmente no lo hizo, "¿Pero por qué Danketsu es tan diferente de Mugetsu y Senketsu? Ninguno de ellos es tan violento como tu Kamui".

" **_Vete al infierno humano_** ", dijo Danketsu enojado, " ** _¡No necesito explicarme a un cerdo como tú!_** "

" **_Hmm ..._** " Mugetsu tarareó pensativamente. No le gustó cómo Danketsu le dio a Kamui como ella un mal nombre. El hecho de que estuvieran compuestos de fibras de vida puras, no significaba que tuvieran que devorar y matar humanos porque se sentían así. El don de la sensibilidad fue quizás lo mejor que Mugetsu sabía que poseía. Beber la deliciosa y nutritiva sangre de Ichigo fue un segundo lugar muy cercano, pero Mugetsu consideró que su sensibilidad era lo mejor del mundo.

" **_No me gusta, Ichigo_** ", dijo Mugetsu después de un momento con un resoplido audible. Girando los ojos hacia un lado, agregó: " ** _Una sed de sangre tan desenfrenada ... nos da un mal nombre a los Kamui_** ".

" **_¡Te mostraré sed de sangre!_** " Danketsu gritó desafiante.

"Eso es suficiente de ti", advirtió Kinue. De pie y agarrando su chaqueta, procedió a ponérsela nuevamente, sin placer en aislar a Danketsu del mundo. Cuando terminó de cerrarlo, se volvió hacia Ichigo, "No sé si esto significa algo para ti, pero debo agradecerte".

Ante la expresión confusa de Ichigo, Kinue continuó: "Durante diez años pensé que era el único que podía escuchar la voz de Danketsu. Estaba convencido de que me había vuelto loco después del accidente e hice todo lo posible para alejarme de mis amigos y familiares para Ahórreles el dolor de verme perder la cabeza. Tsumugu puede haber dado la noticia, pero después de sentarse aquí y hablar con usted y Mugetsu, es una gran carga la que se ha quitado de mis hombros. Ahora entiendo que Danketsu es un ser vivo con pensamientos y sentimientos propios, tan locos y delirantes como puedan ser. Quizás con suficiente tiempo y comprensión, podría llegar a la misma clase de comprensión que tienes con Mugetsu y Ryuko con Senketsu ".

" **_Lo dudo mucho_** ", dijo sin rodeos Mugetsu, " ** _Danketsu es, francamente, una locura. Ella no es más que un perro rabioso en este momento. Sería mejor para ella ser destruida_** ".

"No", dijo Kinue con tristeza mientras se giraba para irse, "Parte de la condición de Danketsu es mi culpa. Fue poco después del accidente que escuché por primera vez la voz de Danketsu. En ese momento ella se enojó rápidamente y tenía sed de sangre, eso es todo. es cierto, pero ella era un poco más sensata y tranquila. Sospecho que se volvió así después de una década de mí, la única persona capaz de escuchar su voz, ignorándola. Solo puedo esperar que mi perdón y mi voluntad de hablar ella ayudará a Danketsu a recuperar parte de su cordura ".

" ** _¡A la mierda tu perdón!_** " Danketsu gritó enojado. A pesar de que estaba cubierta por la chaqueta de Kinue, su voz enloquecida por la sangre salió clara: " ** _¡No me importa algo tan estúpido como eso! ¡Si realmente quieres disculparte, date la vuelta y destroza esa lamentable excusa para un Kamui!_** "

" ** _¡Adelante!_** " Mugetsu se burló sarcásticamente, " ** _¡Limpiaré el piso contigo tan rápido que tus Life Fibers no sabrán qué los golpeó!_** "

" **_¡Ja!_** " A pesar del tono enloquecido de su voz, Danketsu sonaba confiado, **_"Si mi portador no fuera demasiado cobarde para pelear contigo, sentirías cuán débil eres en comparación con ella. Simplemente estás siendo usado por ese humano, mientras yo y mi portador somos de un solo cuerpo! Nuestro poder es mayor que cualquier cosa que puedas esperar lograr_** ".

Con una leve mueca ante su dolor de cabeza, Kinue decidió irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Ya era bastante malo cuando Danketsu le gritó que peleara con Life Fibers, pero el antagonismo de Mugetsu no está haciendo las cosas más fáciles, "Voy a salir ahora. Ryuko Matoi se está recuperando en la casa Mankanshoku. Deberías pasar por aquí y mírala. Estoy seguro de que ella lo apreciaría ".

"Ya veo", Ichigo hizo una pausa momentáneamente antes de preguntar, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me quedaré en la ciudad de Honnou por un tiempo", Kinue se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano pensativamente a la barbilla, "tanto como la cantidad de Life Fibers dentro de la ciudad agitará a Danketsu, creo que sería mejor que me quede . Si tengo que reparar el daño que le causé, necesito morder la bala. Te veré por aquí, Ichigo. Oh, solo hay un consejo. Al acercarme a la ciudad de Honnou, sentí la presencia del Gran Couturier. Manténgase alejado de Nui Harime y cualquier cosa que ella diga ".

"Sí, ya me di cuenta", la respuesta de Ichigo debe haber sido un shock para ella porque Kinue se sorprendió.

"¿Hablaste con el Gran Couturier?"

"No de buena gana", suspiró Ichigo y dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, "En ambas ocasiones se coló o se metió en mi habitación. Parece tener una extraña fascinación conmigo".

Los ojos de Kinue se entrecerraron antes de sacudir la cabeza, "No puedo comenzar a reflexionar sobre las maquinaciones que ocurren en la mente de Nui Harime, pero no es alguien con quien jugar. Su fuerza es como un abismo sin fondo, solo igualado por su habilidad para recuperarse de cualquier daño. Si ella tiene interés en ti, debes ser cauteloso, Ichigo. Me he encontrado con el Gran Couturier antes, y lo único que puedo decir con certeza es que para ella, el amor y el odio son lo mismo. Estate alerta, Ichigo. Nada bueno puede venir de su obsesión contigo ".

Cuando Kinue salió de su habitación, dejando a Ichigo solo con sus pensamientos, suspiró y se desplomó en el sofá. Frotándose el puente de la nariz, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza formándose, no apreciaba ser arrastrado a una pelea en la que tenía razones para estar.

" **_Tu ritmo cardíaco se está acelerando, Ichigo_** ", todavía algo indignado, pero calmado, Mugetsu declaró con preocupación: " ** _¿Qué pasa?_** "

"Solo estoy pensando en lo que Kinue nos dijo", Ichigo no quería admitirlo, pero todo lo que Kinue dijo sobre Nui Harime tenía sentido para él. Solo había algunas cosas que no encajaban correctamente: "Si Nui Harime está obsesionada conmigo, ¿por qué solo la he visto dos veces? Pensarías que me habría encontrado con ella más a menudo".

" **_No lo sé, Ichigo, pero no debes dejar que sus palabras te molesten. Estoy seguro de que si lucharas contra este Nui Harime, ¡estarías seguro de ganar conmigo a tu lado!_** "

"Gracias por el apoyo, Mugetsu", suspiró Ichigo nuevamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Al principio pensó que venir a la Academia Honnouji le permitiría un nuevo comienzo lejos de los recordatorios de la Guerra de Invierno y la pérdida de sus poderes shinigami. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que fue arrastrado por la fuerza a una guerra contra Satsuki Kiryuin, quien parecía tener una venganza personal contra él, y se encontró usando Mugetsu, un uniforme escolar literalmente vivo.

Mugetsu debe haber sentido su estado mental, porque su siguiente pregunta estaba llena de tristeza por no poder animar a su portador, " ** _¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_** "

"Digamos que Kinue tiene razón, y Nui Harime me está siguiendo. Sentarse y esperar que ella venga a mí es estúpido". Revitalizado y decidido a seguir adelante, Ichigo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su puerta, "entrenaré y me haré más fuerte para que cuando Nui Harime decida pelear conmigo, esté listo para ella y si no lo estoy, tengo Ryuko y Ururu para ayudarme ".

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 6 - Envío de primer nivel**

"Así que déjame aclarar esto, viejo", Kon cruzó los brazos de su lujoso cuerpo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el escritorio, "¿Quieres enviarme a un lugar extraño llamado Honnou City o lo que sea solo para vigilar a Ichigo?. ¿Es eso correcto? "

Con una expresión sombría, Isshin Kurosaki asintió afirmativamente. Mientras su cabeza estaba completamente afeitada hasta el cuero cabelludo, por su propia voluntad, todavía quedaban rastros de tinte arcoíris en su cabello. Isshin maldijo mentalmente a Raygo por la tortura que le hizo pasar. Solo ella podría crear un tinte basado en Life Fiber que realmente evitaría que otros tintes funcionen. ¿Cómo en las siete capas del infierno se le ocurrió algo tan insidioso?

"Está bien, voy a morder", Kon se sentó en el borde del escritorio y se burló, "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay trampa", respondió Isshin, "Ichigo puede ser un adolescente responsable, pero necesita a alguien para vigilarlo y asegurarse de que no haga nada estúpido. Ururu es amable y todo eso, pero ella no es la más socialmente chica equilibrada. Hay algunas cosas que volarán directamente sobre su linda cabeza ".

"Entonces ..." Kon se rascó la cabeza, "¿Esto va a ser peligroso? Porque si lo es, acabo de recordar que tengo una entrevista de trabajo importante a la que ir".

"Es una lástima", Isshin suspiró burlonamente y se volvió para irse, "Porque resulta que tengo estas fotos de Ichigo y sus amigos".

Kon tomó las fotos de la mano de Isshin y habría comenzado a sangrar por la nariz si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Mientras miraba ansioso las fotos de Ryuko y Satsuki en sus transformados Senketsu y Junketsu, parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. No había forma de que esto pudiera ser real.

"Estás tirando de mi relleno, ¿no es viejo?" Kon preguntó acusadoramente: "Estas son imágenes de Internet compradas con fotos, ¿no?"

"No, son reales", Isshin sabía que tenía a Kon, pero solo para estar seguro agregó: "Y en realidad se transforman en esos cuando pelean".

"¡Espere!" Kon se puso de pie emocionado, "¿Me estás diciendo que existe un lugar donde las adolescentes calientes realmente y voluntariamente se transforman en atuendos escasos cada vez que pelean? ¡Bueno, llévame y envíame, viejo! ¡Ichigo necesita mi ayuda!"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Si te soy sincero. Kon iría aunque no le hubieran mostrado esas fotos, lo descubriría eventualmente. Bromas a parte, vaya con la agresividad de Danketsu, soy solo yo o me recordó a un personaje que se enoja hasta porque que le hablan?** **Por** **otra parte, será muy interesante la interacción futura de este nuevo Kamui con el resto. Se agregara a los Kamui Tale? Puede ser, pero se sabrá más adelante.**

 **Fuera** **de eso, y de una que otra charla, no tengo nada más que decir.** **Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	19. Capítulo 19: Fuego y Lluvia

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo19: Fuego y lluvia

 _El capítulo 19 de **To My Death I Fight** llega con algunos anuncios importantes. Como aquellos de ustedes que han estado conmigo desde el Capítulo 1, comencé esta historia entre los Episodios 17 y 18 del anime, lo que significa que la mayoría de los personajes y habilidades aún no se habían desarrollado en detalle. Algunos de los personajes importantes incluyen Nui Harime, Isshin Matoi y Ragyo Kiryuin. Para arreglar este agujero de la trama del tamaño de la ciudad de Honnou, volví y edité los capítulos 1 y 2._

 _Tenga_ _en cuenta que esto no fue solo unas pocas palabras aquí y allá, hice varias revisiones a los capítulos. Si bien nada importante ha cambiado, muchos de ustedes podrían estar felices de ver que reescribí completamente la pelea de Nui Harime vs Kisuke Urahara en el Capítulo 2 desde cero. Creo que apreciarás lo que hice. No solo se reescribió por completo, sino alrededor de unas 1000 palabras más que el original y tiene un final completamente diferente que es tan ambiguo como el final original._

 _También_ _tenga en cuenta que en la próxima semana revisaré los Capítulos 4-7 y al mismo tiempo escribiré el Capítulo 20 (Un nuevo récord para mí). Lamentablemente, ninguno de los capítulos revisados tendrá Kamui Tales. Sé que sé. Es una lástima terrible, ¡pero eso solo significa que tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo!_

 _* **Nota de edición** : tenía una sección antigua en la conversación Satsuki / Ichigo. Todo está arreglado ahora._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 19 - Fuego y lluvia**

Junketsu odiaba a Satsuki Kiryuin con cada Life Fiber de su ser.

Completamente ajeno al odio de su Kamui, Satsuki Kiryuin miraba las pantallas con imágenes de Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi, que recorrían sus vidas cotidianas con un velo de interés. Inclinando su cabeza hacia otro conjunto de pantallas, cada una de las cuales resaltaba dónde estaban los diversos estudiantes de dos estrellas en la Academia Honnouji, Satsuki permitió una pequeña y astuta sonrisa para adornar sus rasgos. Todo parecía ir bien y su declaración contra Ryuko Matoi solo ayudaría a impulsar sus planes. Era simple predecir que los estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji permitirían que su avaricia y codicia nublaran sus mentes solo por la oportunidad de ganar un Uniforme Goku de Tres Estrellas. No importaba si Ryuko estaba arriba o no, porque al final Satsuki sería el único vencedor.

"Inumuta", la voz de Satsuki hizo que el Elite Four de cabello azul desviara su atención de su trabajo, "¿Jakuzure ha presentado su informe diario?"

Si Junketsu hubiera podido hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para mostrarle a Satsuki su odio eterno hacia ella, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Era blasfemo pensar que se atrevería a asociarse con Lady Ragyo mientras conspiraba a espaldas de su madre. La voluntad y determinación de Satsuki podrían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener su voluntad, pero Junketsu fue paciente. En el momento en que se presentara una oportunidad, Junketsu iba a devorar la mente y el cuerpo de Satsuki. Eso sin mencionar que la sangre de Satsuki sabía horrible. Junketsu quería escupirlo, pero por mucho que odiara a Satsuki, odiaba estar encerrado y dormir aún más. Más de dieciséis años de nada más que oscuridad habían provocado que los Kamui desarrollaran miedo a dormir.

"Llegó hace aproximadamente media hora", respondió Inumuta con calma mientras escribía varios comandos en su teclado y sacó el informe frente a Satsuki, "Parece que la misión de Jakuzure de descubrir el secreto de Kamui de Ichigo Kurosaki está avanzando en la hipótesis tasa ... a pesar de que su personalidad directa y contundente interfiere con sus intentos de encajar ".

"Bien", Satsuki se recostó en su silla y Junketsu reprimió el impulso de gruñirle. Por mucho que quisiera despotricar y maldecirla, el fracaso de un Kiryuin ni siquiera podía escucharlo. "He revisado sus informes iniciales. Parece que Jakuzure está arrojando sospechas al ofrecerle ayuda a Matoi e Ichigo para tomar por venganza mezquina. Es agradable ver a Jakuzure abrazar su papel en mi plan tan a fondo. ¿Ha descubierto por qué Junketsu no puede acceder a configuraciones avanzadas como Mugetsu y Senketsu? "

Inumuta se ajustó las gafas antes de suspirar, "Desafortunadamente no lo hizo. Sin embargo, tengo una teoría. Los Kamui están compuestos de fibras de vida cien por ciento, lo que hace que sea increíblemente letal para la mayoría de las personas tratar de usarlos. También sabemos que Ichigo Kurosaki y Ryuko Matoi de alguna manera pueden escuchar una voz a la que se refieren como su Kamui a pesar de que nuestras cámaras de vigilancia no captan ninguna vibración acústica. Mi teoría es si Kamui es inteligente y capaz de hablar con sus usuarios de lo que Ichigo o Ryuko podrían ser simplemente emitiendo órdenes mentales a sus Kamui ".

"Ya veo ..." Satsuki frunció el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos y reflexionar sobre la situación. La teoría de Inumuta era sólida, pero era algo que ya había pasado por su mente. No había duda de que Junketsu era sensible al mismo grado que Mugetsu y Senketsu, pero la pregunta que plagaba su mente era por qué no podía comunicarse con él. Como Kiryuin, su mente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar los intentos de Junketsu de devorarla. La obtención de configuraciones avanzadas debería haber llegado a ella antes que cualquiera de ellos. ¿Cuál fue la información clave que le faltaba?

Junketsu sintió que la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardíaco de Satsuki cambiaban y concluyó que estaba profundamente pensando en algo que no solo era importante sino que también la estaba molestando. Por la conversación que acaba de escuchar, fue fácil ver a Satsuki y que otro estúpido humano estaba discutiendo las razones por las que Junketsu no podía acceder a sus configuraciones avanzadas. Podrían teorizar y pensar todo lo que quisieran, pero nunca se darían cuenta de la verdadera respuesta: Satsuki simplemente no era digno de ejercer el verdadero alcance del magnífico poder de Junketsu.

La voluntad y la determinación de Satsuki podrían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligar a Junketsu a activar su transformación básica, pero el Kamui aún se rió por última vez. Se las arregló para contener casi la mitad de su poder total de Satsuki. ¿Por qué debería permitir que un humano ejerza su increíble poder? Tal noción era absurda. Los únicos que deberían tener la oportunidad de usarlo eran aquellos capaces de comunicarse con Life Fibers. Pensando en sus luchas contra Senketsu y Mugetsu, Junketsu sintió una punzada de celos a través de sus fibras.

¿Por qué no pudo haber sido descubierto por uno de ellos? Ambos eran más que capaces de ejercer todo el poder de un Kamui sin arriesgar sus vidas. Junketsu recordó a Lady Ragyo diciéndole que su hija lo usaría algún día, pero al mirar a Satsuki Junketsu no sintió nada más que burla. Satsuki fue un fracaso de una hija para Lady Ragyo y el Kamui preferiría ser destrozado antes que otorgarle voluntariamente su poder. Suspirando mentalmente con tristeza, Junketsu lamentó que no fuera usado por algo digno, como Ryuko Matoi. Ryuko parecía ser el humano perfecto para usarlo y si Junketsu tenía que ajustar mentalmente a Ryuko, entonces que así fuera.

Junketsu también sintió una conexión extraña con Ichigo y Mugetsu, pero nunca le permitiría usarlo. No fue por odio o rencor, sino simplemente porque la verdadera forma de Junketsu fue creada para el cuerpo femenino e Ichigo ciertamente no era una mujer. Sería increíblemente incómodo no solo para Ichigo, sino también para Junketsu, si lo usara. Frunciendo los ojos por la frustración, Junketsu se dejó caer en un ligero sueño y soñó con cómo sería su verdadero usuario.

 _xxx_

"Esto se ve bien, Mako", Ryuko miró su caja de bento mientras su estómago retumbaba. No podía comprender cómo Sukuyo Mankanshoku podía hacer comidas tan deliciosas y con suerte nutritivas con un presupuesto tan bajo. A Ryuko no le importaba ya que amaba la cocina de Sukuyo más que nada, "¡Comamos!"

Cuando comenzó a cavar en las croquetas, Ryuko notó que Ichigo, que estaba sentada a su izquierda, no había comenzado a comer. De hecho, Ichigo sostenía sus palillos con los dedos y miraba fijamente su caja de bento con una mirada que alternaba entre horror y terror. Tragando el trozo de croqueta misteriosa y golpeando su pecho varias veces para ayudarlo a bajar, Ryuko preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y bajó los palillos, "No puedo comer esto".

Ryuko inclinó la cabeza ligeramente confundida, "¿Huh?"

"Eh ..." Ichigo gruñó mientras trataba de encontrar algo plausible que Ryuko y Mako creyeran. No podía decir que temía que su almuerzo lo matara. Cuando la madre de Mako le entregó su caja de bento al principio del día, Ichigo podría haber jurado que vio una de las croquetas en realidad moviéndose. Lo que hizo que la escena fuera aún más inquietante fue cómo Sukuyo, sin pestañear, alcanzó un cuchillo y apuñaló la caja de bento. Ichigo no sabía si estaba más aterrorizado por Sukuyo o su comida, pero para ser sincero, preferiría no molestar a ninguno de los dos.

"No me gustan mucho las croquetas", logró decir Ichigo con la cara seria. A decir verdad, le gustaban mucho las croquetas reales, pero se negó a comer cualquier cosa que no podía ver. Lo que sucedió en la cocina de Mankanshoku estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, pero Sukuyo e Ichigo no tenían la intención de empujar su suerte al respecto.

"¡Mmph!" Mako trató de hablar, pero con la boca llena de comida, todo lo que salió fue saliva y montones de comida que Ryuko esquivó expertamente. Después de masticar y tragar, Mako respiró hondo y repitió: "¡Si no lo quieres, almorzaré Ichigo!"

"Iba a dárselo a Ururu. Después de todo, ella tiene un gusto por las croquetas de Mako". Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Ichigo levantó su caja bento y la dejó caer en las manos de Ururu. Debido a que Ururu siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, Ichigo se había acostumbrado a su aparente teletransportación fuera de la pantalla. Por otro lado, Ryuko todavía se sobresaltada por la capacidad que Shinjiro tenía para aparer de la nada, se había vuelto más deslumbrante con la forma en que Ururu se movía.

"Gracias Ichigo", con un lindo resoplido, Ururu se sentó junto a Ichigo y juntó las manos antes de hurgar en la comida, "Realmente me gustan las croquetas de la señora Mankanshoku, especialmente cuando pone cangrejos en ellas".

"Wow ..." Ryuko vio a Ururu romper las croquetas con una mezcla de asombro y asco, "Realmente ama esas croquetas".

Ichigo giró levemente la cabeza para no tener que ver a Ururu comer, "No sé cómo es ella para ser honesta".

Mientras Ryuko se reía a expensas de Ichigo, hubo un silbido en el aire antes de que una navaja de bolsillo se incrustara en la tapa de su caja bento. Con una expresión molesta, sacó el cuchillo y murmuró: "¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Ryuko Matoi!" Una voz familiar gritó desde un edificio cercano, haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo comenzaran a temblar: "¡Yo, Jack Naito, presidente del Knife Throwing Club, te derrotaré este día!"

"Tienes nervios para arruinar mi almuerzo!" Ryuko gritó mientras se levantaba, "¡La mamá de Mako lo hizo por mí! ¡Vas a pagar por eso!"

Ryuko extendió la mano para sacar el alfiler de su guante, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Ichigo preguntar: "Oye, ¿ya no te pateé el trasero?"

"¿Eh?" Jack se volvió y se congeló al ver a Ichigo detrás de Ryuko, "¿T-Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia", sonrió Ichigo y tomó su buzo. Realmente iba a disfrutar derribar a Jack después del infierno por el que lo hizo pasar cuando llegó a la Academia Honnouji, "Quédate atrás y disfruta de tu almuerzo, Ryuko. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con este punk. Lanzamiento inicial de Life Fiber: Kamui Mugetsu ! "

Antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar o incluso tratar de huir, Ichigo saltó del suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, enviando al recién readmitido capitán del club a través del patio. Cuando Jack aterrizó en un montón a cierta distancia, con Ichigo pisándole los talones para vengarse, Ryuko se sentó tranquilamente y volvió a almorzar.

"¿Eh?" Mako, finalmente notando la desaparición de Ichigo, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de volverse hacia Ryuko, "Hola Ryuko, ¿a dónde se fue Ichigo?"

"Está lidiando con un viejo conocido", respondió Ryuko con calma mientras le daba un mordisco a una croqueta que estaba llena de filete, "Debería volver en unos minutos".

"¡Okay!" Mako sonrió alegremente y volvió a comer.

Olvidando el extraño evento, Ryuko fue a buscar otra croqueta solo por un gran látigo rojo para ensartar su caja de bento, destruyendo toda la comida que contenía. Con la boca abierta y los dedos temblando de rabia, se volvió lentamente y vio lo que tenía que ser uno de los peores uniformes de Goku que había visto en su vida.

"¿He llamado tu atención, Ryuko Matoi?" El misterioso capitán del club se burló: "¡Para el que te derrote seré yo, el presidente de Nanjing Lily Club, Kagesaburo Kagero!"

Con una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro, Ryuko levantó el brazo y, con una total falta de emoción en su voz, dijo: "Sincronizar Life Fiber: Kamui Senketsu".

Kagesaburo fue sorprendido completamente desprevenido cuando Ryuko desapareció, al menos a sus ojos, antes de reaparecer frente a él con el codo en el estómago. Mientras jadeaba sin aliento, su uniforme de Goku resquebrajado alrededor del punto de impacto, Ryuko lo miró con una sonrisa sádica.

"Por lo general, simplemente destruiría tu estúpido uniforme Goku", explicó mientras sostenía a Kagesaburo con una sola mano mientras continuamente apretaba y soltaba su libre, "Pero como arruinaste mi almuerzo, voy a hacerte sufrir muchísimo". ".

Mientras los gritos de Kagesaburo resonaban por el área, Mako y Ururu continuaron con sus almuerzos sin cuidado. Si bien Mako era ajeno a la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, Ururu sabía que Ichigo y Ryuko podrían derrotar a sus respectivos oponentes sin ningún problema. Mientras Nui Harime no estuviera cerca, Ururu no sintió la necesidad de interferir. Hablando de Nui, después de su breve enfrentamiento contra el Gran Couturier, Ururu encontró una forma de detectarla cada vez que Nui Harime estaba cerca. Si bien no fue suficiente para determinar la ubicación de Nui, fue más que suficiente para avisar a Ururu de la eventual confrontación.

Con los ojos cerrados y una mano sosteniendo sus palillos, Ururu extendió la mano y enganchó la cuerda floja de la nada antes de levantarla y hacer que la Dos Estrellas se lanzara hacia las paredes exteriores de la Academia Honnouji.

"¡Guau!" Mako tenía estrellas en sus ojos después de ver las habilidades de Ururu, "¡Eso fue súper increíble, Ururu!"

Un leve sonrojo, similar al que siempre tuvo un par de años atrás, se extendió por las mejillas de Ururu, "E-No fue nada, Mako".

Hubo un fuerte estruendo cuando Ichigo reapareció frente a ellos. Con Tournesol sobre su hombro, arrojó al derrotado y desnudo a Jack Naito al suelo y volvió a sentarse. Se sintió genial finalmente, y decisivamente, patear el trasero de Jack Naito. Después de su primera pelea contra el Two-Star, donde estaba principalmente a la defensiva, fue una ironía ver que la situación se invirtió tanto como era.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para patear el trasero de este bastardo".

" ** _¿No te acuerdas, Ichigo?_** " Los ojos de Mugetsu miraron la forma derrotada de Jack antes de enfocarse en su portador, " ** _Fue durante esa pelea que tu sangre comenzó a despertarme. Incluso puedes ir tan lejos como para decir que él era el responsable de nuestra asociación actual_** ".

"Sí, bueno", Ichigo le dio una patada a Jack por una buena medida antes de ordenar mentalmente a Mugetsu que se transformara nuevamente en su atuendo escolar normal, "Tenías que despertarte tarde o temprano"

"¿Estás hablando con tu uniforme otra vez?" Mako miró a Ichigo con diversión, "¡Eso es tan adorable!"

Ichigo se salvó de darle una respuesta a Mako cuando Ryuko frustrado se sentó a su lado. Gimiendo de frustración por su batalla, se pasó una mano por la cara y exclamó: "¿Qué demonios pasa con todos estos clubes extraños y ultra específicos? ¿Quién crea honestamente un Knife Throwing Club o un Nanjing Lily Club?"

"No deberías olvidar el Tightrope Walking Club", agregó Ururu estoicamente entre bocados.

"¿En serio hay un club de caminar sobre la cuerda floja?" Ryuko preguntó con desconcierto. Cuando Ururu simplemente asintió, Ryuko puso los ojos en blanco, "Wow, este lugar está aún más jodido de lo que pensaba".

"No fue tan malo hace unos días", agregó Ichigo, "¿Recuerdas cuando llegó ese chico Tsumugu? Fui emboscado por el Archery Club en el camino para conocerte para almorzar".

"Al menos es un club de verdad", respondió Ryuko, "Hola Mako, ¿sabes algo sobre estos estúpidos capitanes de club?"

"¡Oh, esa es una pregunta simple!" Mako se tragó visiblemente toda la comida en su boca al mismo tiempo antes de señalar el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack con sus palillos, "Todos estos tipos solían estar en el Club de Acrobacias, pero una vez que Lady Satsuki anunció el premio por golpearte, se separaron y formaron su propios clubes. Es realmente bastante simple e interesante cuando realmente no piensas en ello ".

"¿Premio?" Ryuko no había escuchado nada sobre tal cosa, "¿Qué premio?"

Mako adoptó una mirada soñadora mientras continuaba explicando: "Lady Satsuki ha anunciado que si alguien te golpea, Ryuko, se le dará el mismo estatus y poder que un Tres Estrellas. Con Jakuzure expulsado del Elite Four y ahora Como miembro de nuestro grupo, Lady Satsuki está buscando a alguien que la reemplace, ya que las reglas de la escuela dicen que solo un presidente del club puede tener un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas, varios miembros de todos los diferentes clubes han comenzado a separarse y formar su propio clubes. ¡En este mismo momento, todos están disparando para derribarte, Ryuko! "

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hay de Ichigo?" Ryuko señaló enojado a Ichigo, "¿Satsuki está dando un premio por vencerlo?"

"Hmm ..." Mako parecía estar pensando profundamente, si el humo saliendo de sus oídos era una indicación, durante varios segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y felizmente dijo: "No. Hace unos días, Lady Satsuki le dijo a toda la escuela que todos tienen prohibió perseguir a Ichigo sin su permiso expreso. ¡También dijo que cualquiera que lo hiciera enfrentaría ejecución y tortura por insubordinación y traición contra ella! "

"Santo infierno ..." murmuró Ichigo en estado de shock. Satsuki realmente no mataría a alguien por querer pelear contra él, ¿verdad? Pensando en su pelea, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, haría exactamente eso si fuera la opción más pragmática en ese momento.

"¿Cuál es su trato contigo, Ichigo?" Ryuko se preguntó mientras lo miraba. No había nada demasiado especial en él aparte de su cabello naranja y la capacidad de usar un Kamui. Al darse cuenta, sonrió astutamente, "Oh, sé lo que está pasando. La gran Satsuki Kiryuin siente algo por ti, Ichigo".

Ichigo casi se ahogó al escuchar eso, "Espera. ¿Qué?"

"¿QUÉ?" Mako exclamó en estado de shock cuando sus dos manos presionaron contra sus mejillas, "¿Ichigo ha captado la atención romántica de Lady Satsuki? ¡Esto es como salir de un manga o algo así!"

"Dale un descanso, Mako", escupió Ichigo y gruñó, "Además, incluso si eso es cierto, ella no es el tipo de persona con la que pensaría salir. Nunca me verían con alguien que forzaría a la gente apostar sus vidas por el poder. Lo que está haciendo no está bien".

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos antes de que Ryuko decidiera cambiar de tema, "Hola Mako, ¿por qué nos atacarían estos tontos aunque no tuvieran oportunidad de ganar?"

"Es todo para una vida mejor", dijo Mako vigorosamente mientras miraba a lo lejos, "En la ciudad de Honnou, la clase social está determinada por la cantidad de estrellas en su uniforme escolar. Todos están lo suficientemente desesperados como para sacar sus valores de la pobreza que pelearían contigo incluso si no pueden ganar ".

"Hombre, este lugar está hecho un desastre hasta el infierno", Ryuko apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Después de varios segundos, ella parpadeó y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea: "¡Espera un segundo! Tengo una idea de cómo engañar al sistema ..."

"Mejor no sea lo que creo que es", advirtió Ichigo.

"No te preocupes", Ryuko descartó su preocupación con indiferencia, "Sé que eso es ilegal ahora, así que no te preocupes por meterte en problemas nuevamente".

"No va a ser una buena idea".

 _xxx_

En uno de los muchos corredores de la Academia Honnouji, los diversos estudiantes, ya sean No-Estrellas o One-Stars, se separaron con miedo cuando una sola figura la acechó con rabia. Tirando su boina blanca sobre sus ojos, Nonon Jakuzure se quejó amenazadoramente sobre la estupidez de los que la rodeaban, así como sobre su misión.

"Gruñe ... gruñe ... estúpida fresa ... gruñe ..."

Nonon estaba realmente enojado, pero por primera vez en días no estaba en ninguno de sus compañeros No-Stars. Durante los primeros tres o cuatro días después de que Lady Satsuki la expulsó públicamente del Elite Four, que Gamagori y Sanageyama pusieron sus útiles aportes para que pareciera creíble, Nonon tuvo que aguantar las burlas y los insultos de Two-Stars y otros estudiantes. Sus fracasos. Fue solo cuando ella rompió, se dio la vuelta y agarró la cara de dos estrellas antes de empujarla a través de una pared de ladrillos que los insultos dejaron de volar. Con todos retrocediendo y dejándola, Nonon era libre de concentrarse en su misión, pero había un problema que no podía solucionar.

Sus intentos de congraciarse con el grupo de Strawberry estaban fallando más rápido que alguien que intentaba asesinar a Lady Satsuki.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Nonon murmuró en voz baja antes de hacer una mueca, "No puedo ser yo. Tiene que ser algo del lado de Strawberry".

Nonon trató de descubrir qué estaba haciendo mal, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Lady Satsuki le había confiado la misión de descubrir el secreto detrás de Ichigo y Kamui del estudiante de transferencia, pero aún no había encontrado nada de valor. Incluso después de darle a esa estúpida estudiante de transferencia la información que necesitaba para vencer a Sanageyama, todavía no confiaban en ella. ¿Qué demonios necesitaba hacer para ganarse su confianza? ¿Necesitaba subir y abofetear públicamente a Lady Satsuki?

"Pfft", Nonon sacó la lengua con disgusto, "Incluso yo no me rebajaría tanto para hacer amigos".

Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que trabajar públicamente contra Lady Satsuki, lo que la hacía sentir náuseas solo de pensarlo, pero tratar activamente de ser amable con sus enemigos era repugnante. Ichigo y la Estudiante Transferida estaban trabajando para derribar el castillo de arena de Lady Satsuki y ella estaba ayudando, aunque fuera una espía, a que sucediera. ¿Por qué no podían confiar en que Satsuki sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

"Porque son imbéciles", se respondió Nonon mientras escupía enojada.

Al notar algo extraño desde las ventanas que daban al enorme patio de la Academia Honnouji, Nonon se volvió y vio a Ichigo y a la Estudiante Transferida sacar a varios estudiantes de Dos Estrellas con relativa facilidad. Mientras los miraba sin vender los diversos ataques, Nonon no pudo evitar notar que Ichigo iba tras su oponente con un vigor y una ira que no había visto en su pelea.

"Ese tipo parece familiar", Nonon entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa de desconcierto apareció en su rostro al reconocer a Jack Naito, "¿Oh? Es ese chico que Lady Satsuki sacrificó para luchar contra Strawberry en su primer día. Me pregunto por qué decidió devolverle su Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas".

A Nonon realmente no le importaban sus motivos. Simplemente disfrutaba ver a Ichigo golpear a Jack Naito. Al ver que sucedía algo extraño cerca de donde Ryuko estaba almorzando, Nonon silbó con asombro al ver a Ururu derrotar a un ridículo presidente del club sin siquiera levantar la vista. Si bien la fuerza y los reflejos sobrehumanos de Ururu hicieron que Nonon tomara una nota mental para informar a Lady Satsuki más tarde, tenía una misión que completar.

"Tiene que haber algo que me falta", Nonon presionó su rostro con enojo contra el cristal mientras se concentraba en la pelea de Ichigo, "¡No hay forma en el infierno de que Strawberry sea mejor que Lady Satsuki!"

Si bien no era la persona más observadora o inteligente, Nonon se enorgullecía de poder ver cosas que otros no notan. Es por eso que mientras veía la pelea de Ichigo contra Jack Naito, su irritación seguía aumentando. Tenía que haber un secreto para Kamui de Ichigo del que Satsuki simplemente no estaba al tanto. Una vez que lograra descubrir ese secreto, Lady Satsuki limpiaba fácil y rápidamente el piso con estos dos advenedizos y les mostraba cuán poderosa era realmente una persona. No podía ser que Strawberry fuera más digna de usar un Kamui que Lady Satsuki. ¡Eso fue simplemente imposible! No había nadie en la Tierra con más ambición, voluntad, determinación y la noción de lograrlo que Lady Satsuki. ¡Ella era la única digna de un Kamui!

"¿Cuál es su secreto?" Nonon murmuró enojado antes de maldecir y escupir a un lado, "¡Voy a buscarte por esto, Fresa! ¡Una vez que termine con esta estúpida misión, te haré pagar un alto precio! Y la Estudiante Transferida se va para obtener lo que le viene a ella también. ¡Soy el gobernante de los cielos, maldición! ¡La próxima vez que peleemos, te cortaré las alas de forma permanente! "

 _xxx_

"Todavía creo que esta es una idea terrible".

"Si crees que es tan malo ¿por qué no me has detenido?" Ryuko se burló de la precaución de Ichigo mientras plantaba la silla que sostenía en el suelo. Cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia atrás, hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia el poste de madera junto a ella que decía 'LUCHA CLUB' y dijo: "Esta es una idea perfectamente buena. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

"¡Así es, Ichigo!" Mako exclamó al unísono. Agitando alegremente la gran pancarta blanca con el nombre del club, agregó: "¡Ryuko sabe lo que está haciendo, después de todo!"

"Sé que crees que esto funcionará, Mako", suspiró Ichigo y se volvió hacia Ururu con una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro. Señalándola, le preguntó: "Pero todavía no entiendo cómo diablos lograste convencer a Ururu de participar en tu pequeño plan".

De pie frente a Ryuko y con su equipo de entrenamiento estaba Ururu. El miedo y el terror que sintió Ichigo al ver el mismo equipo que casi lo mata la última vez que pelearon solo fue contrarrestado por lo adorable que Ururu logró lucir. Si no supiera nada mejor, Ichigo habría asumido erróneamente que Ururu era completamente inofensivo. Ella ya le había pedido que entrenara dos veces para, en sus propias palabras, 'atraer a una multitud' y los dedos de Ichigo se movían constantemente hacia la pala de su hombro en caso de que Ururu decidiera ser proactivo.

"Va a estar bien, Ichigo", dijo Ururu suavemente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Si bien ella generalmente era reacia a las peleas recreativas de cualquier tipo, Ururu no veía al Fight Club como tal. Para ella, la idea de un combate organizado y seguro entre dos miembros dispuestos del club sin posibilidad de que alguien muriera o se lesionara demasiado estaba perfectamente bien, "Creo que la idea de Ryuko de comenzar un Club de lucha está bien. Suena como un montón de divertido, después de todo ".

Ichigo hizo una mueca al pensar en la definición de Ururu de "diversión". Por dulce y amable que sea, hubo algunas cosas que simplemente pasaron por alto, como el hecho de que la mayoría de los humanos no pueden aplastar rocas con sus propias manos, "No es por ti lo que me preocupa ..."

"¿Qué te tiene tan asustado?" Ryuko se rió entre dientes y cerró los ojos. "Ya te dije que mi plan no tiene fallas. Solo estoy trabajando en el sistema".

"¿Es eso así?"

Como si fuera una señal, el personaje masivo de Ira Gamagori apareció frente a Ryuko. Con sus grandes brazos enguantados cruzados sobre su enorme pecho y un ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro, Gamagori no parecía complacido en lo más mínimo al ver lo que Ryuko intentaba hacer. Cuando sus ojos notaron lo que ella había escrito en el poste de madera junto a ella, su ceño se profundizó aún más, "¿Cuál es el significado de este disturbio público abrupto y grosero, Matoi? ¿Has completado el papeleo adecuado para detener a un no violento? ¿demostración?"

"Tienes ojos, ¿no?" Ryuko respondió con aire de suficiencia: "Estoy empezando un club de lucha".

"Hmm ..." Gamagori miró a Ichigo, luego a Ururu antes de finalmente enfocarse nuevamente en Ryuko, "¿Y debo suponer que has logrado convencer a tus seguidores de que sigan tus ilusiones? No te metas con nosotros, Matoi. Puedo garantizar que estarás enterrado en el papeleo durante tanto tiempo que no querrás mirar un lápiz nunca más ".

"Como si tuviera miedo de un poco de papeleo", replicó Ryuko, "si alguna vez me haces eso, lo quemaré todo. Además, ustedes son los que me fastidian al obligar a todos los estudiantes a formar clubes idiotas y ven a por mí. Quiero decir, ¿en serio, el Nanjing Lily Club? ¿De quién fue esa brillante idea de todos modos? "

Gamagori se aclaró la garganta mientras ajustaba nerviosamente el cuello de su uniforme tan sutilmente que Ichigo y Matoi no lo percibieron. No necesitaban saber que con Jakuzure encubierto como su conocido mutuo contra Lady Satsuki, Lady Satsuki lo había designado como presidente temporal del Comité No Atlético. Uno de sus trabajos como presidente temporal era aprobar y rechazar varios clubes, así como sus nombres, "¡El sistema de nombres de clubes de la Academia Honnouji no está en discusión, Matoi! ¡Las reglas de esta academia son irrefutables! ¡IRONCLAD! ¡No hay excepciones ni irregularidades en absoluto! "

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¡entonces estás viendo al nuevo presidente del Fight Club, Ryuko Matoi!"

"¿De verdad crees que tienes la influencia para comenzar un club de la nada?" Gamagori medio preguntó, medio dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Ryuko amenazadoramente: "Se necesita más que una simple noción para formar un club".

"¿Oh?" Ryuko cuestionó y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa que Gamagori había traído con tanta ayuda, "¿Cómo qué?"

Una de las cejas de Gamagori se levantó con interés: "Para empezar, necesitará un Vicepresidente para manejar los aspectos no administrativos del club, como programar reuniones y eventos, así como atender las quejas de otros estudiantes".

Ryuko miró de un lado a otro antes de acercarse y arrastrar a un Ururu perplejo a su lado, "¡Ururu aquí está el Vicepresidente! ¡Si alguien tiene un problema con mis métodos, puede hacerlo con Ururu!"

Al no poder disuadirla, las cejas de Gamagori comenzaron a temblar de ira, "Touché Matoi, pero dos miembros no forman parte del club. También se necesita un tesorero para manejar todas las finanzas del club".

"¡Mako!" La llamada de Ryuko despertó a Mako, que se había quedado dormida mientras estaba de pie.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de las telarañas aún persistentes, Mako saludó a Ryuko, "¿Sí Ryuko?"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin apartar los ojos de la cara molesta de Gamagori, Ryuko preguntó: "Mako, ¿qué seis se elevan al sexto poder?"

"¡Cuarenta y seis mil seiscientos cincuenta y seis!" Mako respondió sin dudar antes de reírse, "¡Los números son divertidos!"

Decir que todos quedaron atónitos sería quedarse corto. Ichigo miraba a Mako con una luz completamente nueva mientras Gamagori se frotaba los ojos en un intento por eliminar la alucinación.

"Mierda", Ichigo murmuró con asombro, "Ella es una maldita experta en matemáticas".

"Uhh ..." Por una vez Gamagori no tenía nada que decir. Ryuko había contrarrestado de manera efectiva y legal todos y cada uno de sus puntos y argumentos. Dirigiéndose a Ichigo, preguntó: "¿No creo que seas parte de esto?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, "No quiero tener nada que ver con el Fight Club".

Gamagori Ichigo se quedó mirando por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda y ladrando, "Matoi! Usted puede tener los elementos necesarios para dar enviar un formulario para su aprobación club, pero es lo que realmente piensa tal cosa alguna vez pasar?"

La pregunta tenía apenas ser terminada antes pidió a Down brillaba la luz brillante de la parte superior de Honnouji Academia. Mientras Gamagori dio la vuelta a la cara que sabía estaba allí, Ichigo y Ryuko hizo una leve mueca de la luz.

"Voy a permitir la formación de este club!" La voz autoritaria de Satsuki Kiryuin se hizo eco.

"Maldita sea, Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko entre dientes con rabia mientras miraba a dicha chica, "Allá arriba mirando hacia abajo sobre nosotros desde lo alto de su percha. Apuesto a que nunca ha tenido un problema en toda su vida."

Con Bakuzan firmemente plantados en el suelo, Satsuki se quedó mirando Ryuko, con una sonrisa sabiendo astuto y en su cara, "Matoi, tomó esto como un intento infantil en la formación de un club que usted está tratando de congraciarse dentro de mi sistema?"

"¡No!" Ryuko le sacó la lengua a Satsuki, "Como si! Yo sólo estoy uniendo sus sistemas para que pueda bajarla desde el interior. No puedo esperar para ver su expresión cuando todo lo que construiste se viene abajo alrededor de sus oídos!"

"¿Cómo lo harás?. Desde el intento para no ser arrastrados hacia abajo por la corriente a lo largo del camino", Satsuki bromeó antes de volver su atención hacia Ichigo, "Y veo que estas aquí también, Ichigo. Dime algo. ¿Vas a unirte a Matoi de Club de lucha?

"No", respondió Ichigo sin romper el contacto visual, "Pero solo porque no me una, eso no significa que voy a dejar que la pisotees".

"Ya veo ..." El ojo de Satsuki se entrecerró perceptivamente al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo. Para ser completamente honesto, no había esperado ese tipo de respuesta de él. Su suposición era que Ichigo haría una de dos cosas. La opción más probable era que él se mantuviera fuera del camino de Matoi, lo que le permitiría ser corrompida por el poder que le otorgaba como capitana del club y potencialmente conducir a Matoi a unirse a su causa. La segunda opción, aunque no era tan probable como la primera, era que Ichigo participara activamente en el Club de la Lucha, permitiendo que Satsuki los influenciara sutilmente hasta que se convirtieran en enemigos. Ella debería haber esperado a Ichigo para tomar una tercera opción.

"Espero ver cómo te funciona, Ichigo", sonrió Satsuki mientras se giraba para alejarse, "Quizás nos permita continuar nuestra lucha sin restricciones de tiempo. ¡Gamagori!"

"Sí, Lady Satsuki", Gamagori inclinó la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Ryuko y golpear una mesa en el suelo frente a ella, "¡Matoi! ¡Comencemos el papeleo!"

Para sorpresa de nadie, líneas de estudiantes de Una Estrella aparecieron detrás de Gamagori tras su anuncio. Aun así, Ryuko no pudo evitar silbato, "Wow. ¿Estás seguro haces mecanismos de conmutación rápida."

"A pesar de mi preferencia en la materia, Lady Satsuki ha hablado y que debe atenerse a lo que sea su decisión puede ser," Gamagori declaró formalmente antes de caer grandes pilas de documentación sobre la mesa ", Matoi! A medida que el presidente del club de la lucha, que está obligados por ley a presentar su actividad de registro del club todos los viernes a las 4:00 AM. al final de cada mes, con exclusión de éste, sus gastos se resolverán con prontitud y nuevas aplicaciones de gastos para el próximo mes se deben presentar a la perfección y en orden ".

Ryuko miraba fijamente a los montones de papeles hacinamiento de la mesa y sólo pudo pronunciar, "Guh?"

Sin preocuparse por el estado mental de Ryuko, Gamagori continuó: "Además de los requisitos anteriores, también debe presentar un formulario de solicitud Club de uso por triplicado, firmar el Club de la Academia de contrato y de la mano Honnouji en una completa hoja de cálculo completa a cada miembro de club con sus familiares, contactos de emergencia, y seguros de vida. Por último, todas las mañanas a las 7:00 am habrá una Reunión del Consejo con cada presidente de Club, que está obligado a asistir sin falta! cualquier pregunta Matoi?"

Ryuko continuó mirando el papeleo, un ojo temblando de angustia, antes de detener a Mako, "Te mentí. ¡Mi amiga, Mako Mankanshoku, dice que le encantaría ser la presidenta del club!"

"¿Bwa?" El grito de sorpresa de Mako hizo que todos se estremecieran de dolor. Cuando empezó a lloriquear incoherente y lágrimas nerviosas amenazaba con caer de sus ojos, Ryuko comenzó consolándola.

"Serás un buen presidente de club, Mako", dijo tranquilamente Ryuko mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mako, "El punto principal de este club es que yo pelee, así que todo ya está listo. Después de golpear la mierda De todos los otros presidentes de clubes, su reputación se disparará y su familia vivirá en una casa mejor ".

"Sé todo eso," Mako balbuceó: "Pero yo no quiero ser presidente de un club!"

"Creo en ti, Mako", dijo alegremente Ururu, pero la falta de emoción en su voz negó parte de su impacto, "te ayudaré a ser el mejor presidente del club en toda la Academia Honnouji".

"¿R-enserio?" Mako preguntó entre lágrimas.

Ururu asintió, "Uh huh".

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ichigo observó la escena con leve interés. Él debería haber esperado Ryuko hacer algo como empeñar fuera de las responsabilidades de ser presidente de un club tan pronto como vio la cantidad de trabajo que sería. La única pregunta que tenía es si Mako podía o no manejar la tensión del trabajo. De vuelta en Karakura Town, había tomado algunos trabajos extraños durante sus vacaciones escolares. Algunos de ellos lo habían involucrado haciendo inventario y basura así. Solo esperaba que Mako no creyera que ella podría hacer todo sola.

"Yo les doy una semana tapas."

Ichigo miró hacia arriba y vio a Gamagori parado detrás de él. De pie en la sombra del hombre gigante con una expresión abatida, le preguntó: "¿Qué estás hablando?"

"¿Tartamudeé, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gamagori miró a Ichigo brevemente. "Le doy al Fight Club una semana antes de que se derrumbe sobre sí mismo. Matoi no tiene ninguna motivación real para formar un club y Mankanshoku colapsará bajo la tensión de ser un presidente del club. Es una pena ver el talento desperdiciado en los jóvenes ".

Ichigo tuvo que toma doble cuando escuchó lo que dijo Gamagori, "desperdicia en los jóvenes? Cuántos grados eran usted llevó a cabo para volver de todos modos?"

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy sólo diecinueve años, Ichigo Kurosaki," gruñó Gamagori antes de toser en su mano, "Pero hay otra cuestión. Señora Satsuki solicita su presencia dentro de la hora."

"Oh," y con eso, cualquier buen estado de ánimo que Ichigo pudo haber tenido fue. No lo hizo como hablar con Satsuki y salió de su manera de evitar públicamente ella. El asunto no fue ayudado por su aparente interés en él. Los rumores habían comenzado a propagarse hasta unos pocos estudiantes, los instigadores de dichos rumores, de repente desaparecieron una noche, "pensé que me dejaría solo después de que no una patada sólo su culo, pero su pequeño lacayo de también. Usted puede ir a decirle que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con lo que la planificación".

"¿Quién dijo que tenías elección en el asunto?"

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, Gamagori se agachó, agarró a Ichigo y lo arrojó sobre su hombro antes de girarse para alejarse. Como Ryuko y Ururu comenzaron a levantarse y dejar de él, Gamagori volvió y dijo: "Ir sobre su negocio! Ichigo Kurosaki tiene una reunión programada con Lady Satsuki que debe asistir! Él será devuelto a usted ileso física y mentalmente en tres horas ¡Tienes mi palabra como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario! "

"Oh." Al parecer renunciar a salvarlo, Ryuko se sentó de nuevo y se despidió, "Diviértete hablar con Satsuki, Ichigo. Nos vemos de vuelta en un nuevo alojamiento de Mako."

"¡Qué!" Ichigo no podía creer que estaba siendo traicionado por Ryuko, "¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Sí", Ururu refleja Ryuko en decir adiós, "Diviértete Ichigo."

"¡Malditos los dos!"

 _xxx_

"¿Quieres un poco de té, Ichigo?"

"No, gracias."

"Haz lo que quieras", Satsuki rechazó el intento de Soroi de darle té a Ichigo con la mano. Ella le había ofrecido a Ichigo Kurosaki el té en señal de cortesía y respeto, pero como no quería ninguno, sería prudente seguir haciéndolo. Tomando un sorbo de té y suspirando placenteramente por el sabor familiar, cerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Sabes por qué te he llamado a mis habitaciones privadas?"

"Tengo una idea", murmuró Ichigo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a su alrededor. La mitad de las cosas colgadas en las paredes era más cara que todo lo que poseía. No sería demasiado exagerado decir que Byakuya consideraría que sus gustos en arte y decoración son "aceptables". Volviendo a centrarse en Satsuki, agregó: "Pero no creo que sea por eso que me llamaste aquí".

"De hecho no lo es", acordó Satsuki sin abrir los ojos, "los que difunden rumores tan terribles y falsos deben ser obligados a dar cuenta de sus acciones. Es simplemente absurdo que albergue algún tipo de sentimientos emocionales por ti. Tú y Matoi son obstáculos en el camino de mis objetivos, y como tal, ustedes dos deben ser tratados."

"¿Y cómo te funcionó eso la última vez?" Parecía que su pregunta se puso nerviosa cuando Ichigo notó que los dedos de Satsuki se apretaban alrededor de su taza de té.

"Estaré de acuerdo en que mi método anterior fue un poco ... confrontativo", Satsuki dejó su taza de té antes de que ella la rompiera. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que Ichigo Kurosaki no era uno de sus Elite Four o incluso Matoi. Era alguien que no solo la golpeó mientras ella estaba usando todo el poder de Junketsu, sino que lo hizo sin enojo ni emociones. Si ella hubiera peleado con Matoi, Satsuki asumió que habría estado muy enojada con ella. Esa ira habría nublado su juicio y amortiguado sus habilidades. Abriendo sus ojos azules y mirando directamente a los marrones de Ichigo, preguntó: "¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?"

"No voy a ser su vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil", respondió Ichigo sin rodeos mientras se levantaba para irse. Si ese era el objetivo de esta pequeña reunión, entonces no tenía nada más de qué hablar. Antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos, encontró a Bakuzan de Satsuki flotando junto a su cuello.

"No hemos terminado de hablar, Ichigo," ordenó Satsuki con autoridad. No podía creer que Ichigo tuviera el descaro de abandonar su presencia groseramente. Poder o no, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliera con la suya, "Todavía hay un tema que necesito discutir contigo".

Ichigo miró a Bakuzan antes de volverse hacia Satsuki. No le gustaba tener una espada apuntando a su cuello sin ninguna razón. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la molestia, preguntó fríamente: "¿Qué?"

"Tu Kamui, Mugetsu, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Satsuki se desviaron hacia abajo hasta que se encontraron con los de Mugetsu, lo que provocó que los Kamui los estrecharan y gruñieran en represalia. A pesar de que Satsuki no sentía que iba a atacar a Ichigo, Mugetsu aún no apreciaba las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Satsuki, al darse cuenta de la reacción que estaba recibiendo de Mugetsu, dio un paso atrás y enfundó a Bakuzan, "Así que mi teoría era correcta. Kamui es realmente sensible hasta el punto en que pueden entender y visualizar el mundo a su alrededor. Si la reacción que recibí de Mugetsu es una indicación, también son capaces de escuchar y comprender comandos y frases verbales ".

"¿Cuál es el punto de?"Ichigo no le gustaba donde Satsuki iba con esto. No era un maniquí para que ella lo mirara.

"Mi punto es el siguiente". Mientras extendía sus brazos, Satsuki le indicó a Ichigo que mirara a Junketsu, "Cuando testifiques de la majestad de Junketsu, ¿qué ves?"

Al principio, Ichigo pensó que Satsuki estaba bromeando, pero al ver la expresión severa en su rostro, decidió darle humor. Mientras miraba a Junketsu, desde los hombros de Satsuki hasta sus botas hasta el muslo, Ichigo sintió, en lugar de ver, la mirada de Kamui sobre él. Si bien Junketsu aún no le decía una palabra, podía sentir el odio que flotaba en el Kamui. No estaba dirigido a él, eso lo sabía, pero que parecía tener tanto odio por Satsuki le dio a Ichigo un motivo de preocupación.

" ** _Tengo la sensación de que también, Ichigo,_** " la voz de Mugetsu estaba lleno de precaución al detectar Junketsu. Si bien su interacción con Danketsu fue de disgusto mutuo y con Senketsu de molestia, Mugetsu no entendió la motivación de Junketsu. Este Junketsu no dijo una palabra, incluso en presencia de otro Kamui como Mugetsu le dio a pensar que algo estaba mal con él, " ** _Puedes sentirlo, verdad Ichigo? El odio de Junketsu para Satsuki Kiryuin es casi palpable. Si se les da la oportunidad , la devoraría sin dudarlo_** ".

"¿Pasa algo, Ichigo?" La pregunta de Satsuki desvió la atención de Ichigo de su conversación con Mugetsu, "Parece que estabas escuchando atentamente algo que no pude escuchar. ¿Podría ser tu Kamui?"

Ichigo no estaba tan sorprendido de que Satsuki se diera cuenta de que Mugetsu estaba hablando con él. Ella era nada si no observantes si el modo en que lo libró era alguna indicación. Encogiéndose de hombros, quería mantener la boca cerrada, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ver morir a Satsuki. Puede que no les gusta en serio, pero que no le gustaría verla morir.

"Estaba pensando en algo," Ichigo esquivó hábilmente la pregunta, "Y se trata de su Kamui."

"¿Oh?" La ceja de Satsuki se levantó con leve interés, "¿Y qué podría ser eso?"

Decidiendo no esquivar el tema, Ichigo dijo sin rodeos: "Junketsu te odia con cada Life Fiber de su ser. Debes dejar de usarlo lo antes posible. Si bajas la guardia una vez, no dudará en matarte".

"Así soy yo para asumir este consejo está saliendo de cierta preocupación para mí?" Satsuki preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a Ichigo, "Eso es lo que he esperado de ti, Ichigo. Mostrando preocupación y misericordia por tus enemigos incluso cuando intentan matarte. La caballería existe en el mundo, pero deberías tener cuidado de no dejar que se nuble tu juicio, Ichigo. No son los más oportunistas que a mí mismo en este mundo que no dudarán en usar su caballería contra usted ".

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba a las grandes ventanas de sus aposentos privados y contempló la tarde de otoño, "la aversión de Junketsu para mí no es noticia. Desde el momento en que compartí con él mi sangre de la vida, se ha puesto a prueba constantemente y se sondeó mi mentales defensas para una debilidad, pero todo eso a sido en vano, mi voluntad y determinación son como un castillo mientras que los ataques de Junketsu no son más que piedras lanzadas! será un día frío en el infierno cuando mi mente se vuelve lo suficientemente débil como para ser víctima de la ropa! "

Mugetsu gruñó ante la falta de respeto y aprecio por Kamui de Satsuki, e Ichigo no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Kamui no eran cosas diseñadas para ser esclavizadas y controladas por humanos. A través de su tiempo de trabajo con Mugetsu, Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que él y su Kamui necesaria para trabajar juntos para estar en su más alta potencia. Satsuki era fuerte, eso era cierto, pero mientras mantuviera su punto de vista actual, nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo. Ichigo solo esperaba que se diera cuenta de su error antes de que Junketsu la matara.

"Lo que sea," Ichigo hizo un gesto de burla adiós mientras se volvía a salir. Tal vez podría dar tres pasos antes de apuntarle con una espada a su cuello: "Dime cómo te funciona cuando te derrote por segunda vez".

Satsuki no se molestó en enfrentar a Ichigo cuando se fue. Una vez que se había ido, ella hizo una mueca y juntó una mano sobre su hombro. Parecía que Junketsu no había apreciado estar en contacto tan cercano con su Mugetsu, pero Satsuki no podía entender qué causaría una reacción tan negativa. Tenía que haber algo que le faltaba. A medida que el dolor disminuyó por el momento, Satsuki volvió a sentarse y se consoló sabiendo que Jakuzure pronto regresaría con la información que necesitaba para desbloquear el poder real de Junketsu.

 _xxx_

Aikuro Mikisugi se sentó solo en su salón de clases. Mirando por encima del cielo nocturno sobre Honnou City, que no pudo evitar recordar el pasado sobre los acontecimientos del día.

"Bueno", murmuró mientras masticaba la colilla de su cigarrillo, "Ryuko se enamoró por completo del gancho de la trampa, la línea y la plomada de Satsuki Kiruin. Al menos Ichigo fue lo suficientemente sabio como para mantenerse al margen. Eso hará que traerla de vuelta mucho más fácil en el largo plazo ".

Agitando una mano por el pelo despeinado azul, Aikuro suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, "Ha sido un tiempo desde que hemos encontrado cara a cara. ¿Cómo has estado, Kinue?"

Sentada en la silla de Aikuro con las piernas apoyadas en el escritorio estaba Kinue Kinagase. Si bien todavía llevaba el mismo tipo de atuendo de motociclista que cuando salvó la vida de Ryuko, había cambiado los colores para combinar con Danketsu. Fue un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento a su Kamui y sólo fue el primero de muchos pasos para ayudar a recuperarse.

"Bastante bueno, supongo", respondió ella con calma. A pesar de lo que estaba haciendo, todavía no podía expresarse demasiado. Parecía que sus intentos de ayudar a Danketsu sólo hizo que el Kamui más cabreados, "Nada de que realmente sucedió, excepto supe que escuchar mi hablar Kamui no es un signo de locura."

"¿Oh?"Aikuro estaba un poco intrigado. Claro, había escuchado a Ryuko e Ichigo hablar y escuchar a su Kamui, pero asumió que era algo más simbólico ya que no podía escuchar nada, "Esa es una buena noticia, supongo. Me preocupaba que pudieras romper y venir después mí. Después de todo estaba preparado para tomar abajo y esas cosas ".

La mano de Kinue disparó más rápido que Aikuro podría reaccionar y le beaned en el frente con la taza de café. Mientras sostenía su frente un poco de sangrado, Kinue se levantó y se acercó a la ventana junto a él, "Satsuki Kiryuin está jugando para los tontos con ellos."

"Bueno ..." Aikuro se frotó la nariz para asegurarse de que no estuviera roto, "Realmente solo está jugando a Ryuko. Ichigo, por otro lado, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no involucrarse con los planes de Satsuki".

"Aún así ..." Kinue apretó el puño e ignoró las demandas de Danketsu para luchar contra Junketsu. Parecía que cada vez que su Kamui quería pelear, elegiría un Kamui al azar. Era casi como si no pudiera decidirse, "... no hay duda de que Satsuki tratará de influir en Ichigo de alguna manera o forma. Nunca ha conocido a alguien que la considerara igual. Ryuko, como tanto como nos hubiera pensar lo contrario, no es más que un peón muy beligerante de Satsuki, por mucho que desea acabar con la regla de Honnouji Academia, Satsuki simplemente la cepillaria fuera de sus intentos y sus cebos, junto con la información suficiente para mantenerla en la correa. "

"No es tan malo", murmuró Aikuro, "Ichigo ha roto algo del control que Satsuki tiene sobre Ryuko. ¿Sabías que ya le dijo quién cree que mató a su padre?"

Kinue pareció sorprendida por la información de Aikuro antes de sacudir la cabeza divertida. Debería haber sabido que Aikuro podría encontrar información como esa. No era el principal recolector de información de Nudist Beach por nada. Riéndose ligeramente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo: "Es bueno ver que no has cambiado mucho desde nuestra última reunión. Pensé que ir encubierto como maestra disminuiría tus habilidades, pero parecen ser tan agudo como siempre ".

Aikuro le devolvió la sonrisa, "Algunas cosas nunca cambian".

"Supongo que no", bromeó antes Kinue reenfoque sí misma: "Usted ha dicho que Ichigo dijo Ryuko sobre el asesino de su padre. Que fue lo que dijo que era?"

"Te daré tres conjeturas". Aikuro celebró solemnemente tres dedos, "He aquí una pista: su nombre empieza con la letra 'N'."

Kinue contuvo una maldición al sentir Danketsu convertirse en irritado al escuchar el nombre de la Gran Couturier, "Nui Harime ... Debería haber sabido que era alguien como ella. No hay muchas personas que habrían sido capaz de hacer caer el profesor Matoi en su propia casa. el hombre había diseñado defensas específicamente para destruir la ropa de fibra vida y armas. Sólo el Gran Couturier habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasear simplemente a través de las defensas automatizadas, sin ni siquiera un rasguño."

"Con que conozca Ryuko a Nui Harime será sólo para ayudar en el largo plazo", Aikuro se apartó de la ventana y se trasladó a su escritorio. Se desbloquea la parte inferior del cajón más, comenzó a rebuscar en varios archivos que había estado manteniendo meticulosamente. Tarareando mientras buscaba una en particular, explicó, "no creo que necesite recordarle acerca de cómo el Gran Couturier le gusta pelear. Hemos perdido suficientes operarios para conseguir lo poco que sabemos de ella que sería deshonroso para no poner a buen uso ".

Kinue tomó la carpeta de Aikuro sin decir una palabra. Mientras hojeaba las páginas que se detallan en su mayoría, no podía empezar a pensar en la cantidad de agentes de la playa nudista ha perdido contra Gran Couturier. Los que fueron encontrados muertos siempre se consideraron los afortunados. Al menos sabían lo que les pasó y podría informar a sus familias que cayeron en el cumplimiento del deber. Fue los que nunca fueron encontrados ... o que se encuentran parcialmente ... que causó Kinue para hacer una pausa en el pensamiento de la lucha contra el Gran Couturier. Había una razón Nui Harime llegó a donde estaba y pensando en ella como nada más que un adolescente con habilidades sobrehumanas sólo llevaría a una muerte prematura y violenta.

" _Fortalezas ... tácticas ... conocimiento ... habilidades ... todos ellos están aquí. Sin embargo, ninguno de los que serán de gran ayuda si me veo obligado a enfrentarse a ella de nuevo_."

Todo lo que sabía sobre la playa nudista Nui Harime estaba en esta carpeta. El único problema era que no sabían lo que podrían ser sus debilidades. Incluso seis meses después, la sede central todavía estaba tratando de descifrar cómo el profesor Matoi logró cegar el ojo izquierdo de Nui. Cualquier daño a los intentos anteriores de la Gran Couturier todos fallaron sin causar lesiones. ¿Qué tenía el profesor Matoi bajo la manga que Nui Harime no esperaba?

Al darse cuenta de una pequeña adición al final de una página, Kinue frunció el ceño, "Me di cuenta de que agregaste mis observaciones de mi encuentro con el Gran Couturier en Roma".

A Nui Harime le gustaba hablar, y hablar con Kinue significaba mantener conversaciones unilaterales con su oponente. Durante su choque en Roma, donde Kinue logró escapar ileso en su mayoría, Nui había tratado de cebos su una y otra vez con la información que el Gran Couturier no debería tener acceso. Fue solo gracias a su agarre férreo sobre sus emociones que Kinue no le respondió.

Aikuro sonrió con aire de suficiencia, "¿Quién sabía que el Gran Couturier se distraería con una tienda de dulces? ¿Quizás deberíamos crear una bazuca de dulces para derribarla? Pero en una nota más seria, tenemos que averiguar qué espera lograr de su pequeño gambito. ¿Cómo decirle a Ryuko sobre el asesinato de su padre a darle una ventaja? puedo ver cómo podría hacer que Ryuko enojado, pero ¿qué más nos falta?"

"Esa es su meta exacta," dijo Kinue de realización como se conoce por completo el plan final de la Gran Couturier, "Nui Harime está contando todos los aspectos de su estrategia en enfureciendo Ryuko con el conocimiento de la muerte de su padre. Ryuko no sabe lo que ocurre con los que pierden el control sobre su Kamui, ¿verdad? Si se rompe tan mal como creo que lo hará, Senketsu se fusionará con su cuerpo y formará un monstruo sangriento y furioso. No creo que deba recordarte lo malo que sería ser."

Aikuro hizo una mueca mientras sus ojos se estrecharon. Ese día estaba vivido para siempre en sus recuerdos como uno de los pocos que estaba absolutamente seguro de que iba a morir.

 _Flashback - hace 10 años_

 _Aikuro empujó contra el flujo de agentes de Nudist Beach que huían mientras sostenía una mano a su lado. Podía sentir la sangre se filtre a través de sus dedos, el resultado de haber sido lanzado a través de una ventana de seguridad y conseguir un trozo de cristal apuñalado en el abdomen._

 _" Tsumugu!" Aikuro apretó un dedo a la oreja y gritó con el fin de ser oído sobre la alarma de emergencia de apagarse, "¿dónde está dirigiendo?"_

 _" Encabezamiento de ella a lo largo del Corredor Norte B!" La respuesta de Tsumugu fue marcada por una fuerte explosión, "Ella ya ha arrancado a través de dos mamparos! Si no la detenemos pronto, ella va a llegar a la superficie!"_

 _No se podía permitir que Kinue, o lo que fuera en lo que se había convertido, llegara a la superficie. Los agentes de Nudist Beach tenían armas diseñadas para derribar y destruir la ropa de Life Fiber, pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido una mierda. Si Kinue llegó a la superficie antes de que ella se detuvo, el número de muertos podría llegar fácilmente a los miles._

 _"¡Haz lo que puedas para detenerla!" Aikuro ordenó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo su munición especializada. Era solo una bala, pero debería funcionar, "Tengo algo que debería eliminarla"._

 _" ¿Qué?" La voz llena de dolor de Tsumugu gritó a través del auricular, "¡Ella es mi hermana! No podemos matarla"._

 _"No tenemos otra opción", Aikuro hizo una mueca mientras pasaba por encima de varios operarios muertos. De las heridas en sus cuerpos, estaba claro que tenía que ir contra Kinue rápidamente, y es de esperar sin dolor, desmembrado ellos, "Muy pronto no tendremos suficiente gente para detenerla incluso ella."_

 _"Lo sé", la voz de Tsumugu bajó con pesar y Aikuro apenas podía escucharlo por la sirena, "Solo dame la oportunidad de ..."_ _Cualquiera que sea Tsumugu dijo a continuación fue cortada cunado una voz alta y claramente femenina rugió haciendo eco a través de la base de la playa nudista. Girando alrededor de una esquina y abriendo la puerta de la escalera, esperaba que iba a llegar a tiempo. Todavía no podía creer lo que todo esto comenzó._

 _Había_ _sido un ejercicio de entrenamiento simple. El_ _mismo_ _que Kinue había estado haciendo casi todos los días durante los últimos tres meses. No hubo desviaciones, cambios o algo diferente en él a excepción de que el número de enemigos y la configuración general de la cámara de formación. Aikuro había sido el supervisor para el ejercicio del día y durante la primera media hora todo había ido sobre ruedas. Con la ayuda de su Kamui, Danketsu que el Profesor Matoi había apodado, Kinue buscaba ser su arma secreta contra Revocs. ¿Qué mejor arma había para usar contra aquellos que usaban Life Fibers?_

 _Entonces Kinue comenzó a perder el control._

 _Aikuro_ _había preguntado lo que estaba mal, pero Kinue no podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que podía decir era que Danketsu estaba enojando y diciéndole que destruyera a sus enemigos. Aikuro, entrando en pánico ante el estado mental de Kinue, le dijo que dejara de hacer ejercicio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kinue gritó y la mitad de ella, que estaba rodeado por un estallido de luz violeta y azul que se veía y se sentía mal a Aikuro. Antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás ya través de la ventana de observación, Aikuro estaba seguro de que vio un monstruo morado y azul sangrienta con el pelo del corte Kinue saliendo de la cámara de prueba._

 _" Maldita sea," puño de Aikuro se apretó alrededor de la bala adhesivo en el bolsillo. Funcionaría para detener el alboroto sangriento de Kinue, pero Aikuro no estaba segura de si sobreviviría a los efectos._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Aikuro y todos consideraban una suerte que Tsumugu de alguna manera era capaz de llevar la espalda hermana de cualquier infierno que había ido. Aún así, el número de muertos por su alboroto fue asombroso. Treinta y tres operarios murieron tratando de detenerla y más de un centenar más resultaron heridas. La misma Kinue casi había muerto a causa de la pérdida de sangre y fue sólo debido a Tsumugu compartir el mismo tipo de sangre que sobrevivió.

Ese día fue el último que vio Kinue o Tsumugu realmente sonreír.

"Nadie te culpó por lo que pasó", Aikuro declaró lo obvio, "Ni siquiera el profesor Matoi esperaba lo que sucedió. Fuiste el primer humano en usar un Kamui y sobrevivir. Los efectos, buenos y malos, en tu mente eran completamente desconocidos ".

"Soy consciente de eso", respondió Kinue estoicamente, "pero temo por lo que pueda pasarle a Ryuko. Confío en que Ichigo no perderá el control de sus emociones. Él es, después de todo, el hijo de Masaki. Si sucede lo peor ¿Cree que usted será capaz de matar a Ryuko para detenerla?"

"No lo sé", admitió solemnemente Aikuro, "pero esperemos que eso nunca suceda. No quiero morir y encontrar al profesor Matoi esperando para patearme el trasero en el cielo".

Las comisuras de los labios de Kinue se curvaron en un facsímil de sonrisa. "Me alegra que no hayas cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Mencionaste que Ichigo le dijo a Ryuko que Nui Harime era el sospechoso más probable del asesinato del profesor Matoi, ¿verdad? "

Al ver Aikuro inclinación de cabeza, Kinue dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, "Eso es justo lo que tenía que suceder. Si ella es consciente del asesino de su padre, cuando el Gran Couturier trata de romper las noticias tanto como sea posible, Ryuko no se romperá tan mal ".

"Que sólo las hojas de la cuestión de la obsesión de Nui Harime con Ichigo," Aikuro había reflexionado sobre cuáles eran los motivos del Gran Couturier, pero no encontró nada.

"Mi mejor conjetura ..." Kinue entrecerró los ojos pensando: "... es que tiene algo que ver con la conexión pasada de Isshin con Ragyo. Sería útil que hubiera sido más comunicativo con la información sobre su relación".

Aikuro sonrió seductoramente, "Alégrate que Isshin nos ha dicho nada en absoluto. Más de la mitad de la información que tenemos en Revocs y Ragyo Kiryuin se debe al conocimiento de primera mano de Isshin."

"Antes de despedirme, solo hay una última cosa que necesito preguntarte". Kinue se detuvo a medio paso mientras se volvía a Aikuro, "Me di cuenta de otra chica siempre colgando alrededor o cerca de Ichigo. Su informe dice que se transfiere de la ciudad de Karakura unos pocos días después de Ichigo. ¿Sabe usted quién es?"

"Su nombre es Ururu Tsumugiya, y todo lo que sé es que Isshin le envió para proteger a Ichigo," explicó Aikuro mientras se ponía de nuevo en sus gruesas gafas. No sería apropiado que un estudiante lo viera semidesnudo después de todo, "Al principio no sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero después de escuchar que el Gran Couturier había estado acechando, con su enfoque centrado en Ichigo, Creo que entiendo por qué, su fuerza es monstruosa. Ella fue capaz de derrotar Sanageyama en cuestión de segundos, no en su Regalia lámina me importa, y dejar de Tsumugu en seco."

"Eso no es Ururu Tsumugiya," Kinue sintió miedo ya sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a un concepto central, "Con toda probabilidad, el verdadero Ururu murió mucho antes de llegar a la ciudad de Honnou. Ichigo y Ryuko están en grave peligro."

Tomó Aikuro un momento para ver la conexión, pero cuando lo hizo se movió rápidamente. Corriendo de regreso a su escritorio, comenzó a sacar carpetas y fotos al azar. Finalmente, agarrando el archivo de Ururu, lo deslizó para abrirlo en el escritorio al lado del archivo de Nui Harime y casi se derrumbó al ver las dos imágenes una al lado de la otra, "Dios mío ... ¿cómo podría no haberlo visto?"

"Voy a salir para detenerla", Kinue irrumpió hacia la ventana y la abrió en un solo movimiento. Con un pie firmemente en el marco y su mano a un lado, se volvió hacia Aikuro y dijo: "Si tengo suerte, debería ser capaz de exponer sus planes mucho antes de que se materialicen. Cuídame la espalda, Aikuro".

"Lo haré ..." Aikuro vio a Kinue caer al suelo antes de desaparecer en la distancia, "... y ten cuidado".

 _xxx_

 **Tales Kamui # 7 - no significaba para niños**

Si había una cosa Tessai Tsukabishi quería, que era la tranquilidad que envolvía a la tienda de Urahara y Yoruichi siempre queda por hacer las cosas. Kisuke llamó investigación, pero Tessai no era idiota. No le importaba saber sobre su libertinaje o lo que sea que planearan hacer. Cada vez que Kisuke anunciaba que se iban, Tessai simplemente asentía y les advierte sobre que los atrapen o tengan problemas.

Mientras comprobaba fuera otra serie de artículos, mientras que haciendo inventario, Tessai oyó la campanilla de la puerta frontal del anillo tienda. Preguntándose quién podría ser, ya que eran casi las diez de la noche, arqueó una ceja y se dirigió al frente de la tienda. Al entrar, fue recibido al ver a una chica rubia demasiado vestida con un vestido rosa de Lolita caminando por los pasillos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Debo disculparme", dijo Tessai con su voz normalmente grave, "Pero la tienda está cerrada. Si quieres comprar algo, tendrás que volver mañana por la mañana a las 7:00 a.m.".

"Oh, eso no es un problema," Nui Harime alegremente correctamente, "En realidad estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Está Urahara?"

"¿Estás buscando al jefe?" Tessai tarareó pensativamente antes de decir: "El Sr. Urahara está fuera de la ciudad y no volverá en unos días. Como su asistente, estoy al tanto de todo lo que sabe. ¿Quizás podría estar al servicio?"

"¡Eso es genial!"Nui dijo felizmente mientras sacaba su hoja de tijera púrpura. A medida que la luz reflejada de la superficie del arma, una alegría profana llena ojo restante de Nui, "Tal vez usted me puede decir donde las fibras de la vida son?"

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Nui no lo vio venir. Un minuto sostenía su Hoja de Tijera contra el humano indefenso y al siguiente faltaba el arma. Parpadeando como un búho y mirando su mano vacía, Nui levantó la vista y vio a Tessai sosteniendo su hoja de tijera delicadamente en sus manos.

"Los niños no deben jugar con objetos afilados", dijo Tessai mientras la luz brillaba amenazadoramente en sus anteojos, "veo en tu parche en el ojo que ya has aprendido esta lección de la manera difícil".

Nui se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa y se dio la vuelta antes de reaparecer detrás de Tessai con su brazo extendido, "Robar está mal, ¿sabes?"

Casi como si pudiera verla, Tessai se giró y agarró a Nui por la parte de atrás de su vestido, "Pero cuando se roba para evitar que alguien se lastime más, entonces está bien".

Caminando hacia el frente de la tienda, Tessai abrió la puerta antes de dejar que Nui se pusiera de pie. Antes de cerrar la puerta, él le dijo: "Solo te devolveré tu juguete una vez que tus padres vengan a recogerlo. Ten una buena y segura noche, señorita".

Nui no entendió cómo Tessai, un cerdo estúpido con ropa, logró no solo dominarla sino también robarle su Hoja de Tijera púrpura. Lo que lo hizo aún más vergonzoso para ella fue que tuvo que usar su Reacondicionamiento mental en un par de humanos que se parecían lo suficiente a ella para recuperar su arma. No había manera de que el Director volvería a averiguar acerca de esto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y listo. Para serles francos, este capítulo fue muy aceptable para mí. Creo que elegí la palabra mal, pero bueno.**

 **Principio** **del Club de Lucha y una forma cómica en que Gamagori 'rapta' a Ichigo para una reunión con Satsuki. Fue gracioso, no mentire. Además de que será lo mismo en la serie con lo que respecta al pleito de ambas chicas, o eso creo.**

 **Lo** **segundo. Un leve flashback del pasado de Kinue y su primer descontrol. Aunque fue un poco tosco en saber cómo fue detenida, no diré nada más de ello. Fue bueno igual. Ahora, ellos piensan que Ururu es Nui disfrazada. No los culpo ya que en este Fic es algo mucho más…. Personal.**

 **Fuera** **de ello. Fue gracioso este Tales Kamui. Tessai dándole una lección de buenos modales para niños a Nui, eso es algo que Ragyo querrá saber cómo chantaje, si es que lo hace.**

 **Es** **todo de mi parte. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	20. Capítulo 20: Una de esas Noches

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 20: Una de estas noches

 _Sin duda, algunos de ustedes están sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que salió este capítulo. Bueno, no se alarme porque la calidad sigue siendo tan alta como siempre. Este capítulo podría llamarse, con una gran cantidad de evidencia que lo respalda, la culminación de varios hilos de la trama que se unen y finalmente se encuentran. Los eventos que suceden en este capítulo estaban destinados a suceder eventualmente y podrían haber sido mucho peores o mejores dependiendo de si ciertos eventos habían sucedido o no. De todos modos, ¡disfruta el capítulo y revísalo si puedes!_

 _Las ediciones de los capítulos 3 y 4 se presentan sin problemas. Sentí que ustedes, mis lectores, apreciarían un nuevo capítulo sobre algún contenido antiguo que se haya vuelto a compartir. Así que espere los 3 y 4 actualizados en los próximos días._

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 20 - Una de estas noches**

Isshin Kurosaki sabía que cuando uno trabaja duro todo el día, lo mejor que puede hacer es tomar una siesta. A diferencia de su amigo, Ryuken, quien era el jefe de una corporación multinacional y era un palo completo en el barro cuando se trataba de pasar el rato, Isshin no tenía mucho que hacer. Claro que todavía tenía que dar algunos toques finales a la red de defensa de Karakura Town, pero en este punto ni siquiera Nui Harime podría entrar para amenazar a su familia. Si tan solo pudiera ajustar la red para evitar que Life Fibers se regenere. Isshin haría todo lo posible para engañar a Nui para que no lo siguiera, pero, por desgracia, eso nunca iba a suceder. Tendría que vivir con el conocimiento de que sus defensas volaron varias de sus extremidades.

"No Masaki ..." Isshin murmuró mientras dormía mientras una sonrisa boba se extendía en su rostro, "... No estoy en ese tipo de cosas. Espera. ¿Ragyo quiere hacerlo contigo? Bueno, entonces supongo que estoy despierto por probar cosas nuevas ... "

"¡Karin!" Yuzu Kurosaki buscó por toda la casa a su hermana gemela solo para encontrarla mirando el cuerpo dormido de su padre. Caminando junto a ella, miró a Isshin, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Escuchando a papá", respondió Karin con un toque de molestia en su voz, "Creo que está teniendo un sueño pervertido".

Yuzu jadeó antes de preguntar, "¡Oh! ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?"

"No", Karin se despidió de su gemelo preocupado y se volvió para irse. Simplemente estar cerca de su padre le estaba dando una migraña, "No me importa. Deja que el viejo pervertido tenga sus fantasías".

 _El sueño de Isshin - Hace 21 años_

 _Durante décadas, Isshin Shiba pensó que hacer el papeleo como capitán era el trabajo más aburrido y tedioso de toda la existencia. Nunca había esperado que existiera algo más en el mundo aún más aburrido. Apoyando su mejilla en su mano, miró su reloj y reprimió el impulso de gruñir audiblemente al ver que solo había estado aquí por una hora. Habría pensado por la cantidad de rastrojos en su rostro y el hecho de que debe haber perdido alrededor de diez libras que había estado atrapado en este infierno durante días._

 _Isshin odiaba hablar de ropa._

 _Para ser franco, él no era el que hablaba de ropa, moda y otras cosas aburridas. Fue Masaki, que Dios la bendiga, y Ragyo Kiryuin quienes estaban discutiendo las nuevas y populares tendencias y modas que se extendían por todo el mundo._

 _Cuando recibió su invitación de Ragyo para venir a almorzar a Kiryuin Manor, o lo que comiera la gente rica de la Tierra, pensó que sería un viaje interesante. Masaki no tardó mucho en enterarse y, al escuchar las noticias, gritar de felicidad y rogar que la llevara con él. Así que aquí estaba, sentado en el estudio masivo de Ragyo mientras escuchaba a las únicas dos mujeres en la Tierra dispuestas a hablar con él sobre la ropa._

 _" Tienes grandes gustos, Masaki," la noble voz de Ragyo felicitó. Una vez más estaba usando un vestido escotado que enfatizaba su cuerpo bien dotado, que Isshin hizo todo lo posible para no mirar. No necesitaba que Masaki amenazara la parte importante de su cuerpo otra vez, "Pero ¿has notado lo que saldrá de Italia la próxima semana ..."_

 _Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Decidiendo reducir sus pérdidas y huir antes de ser absorbido por completo en la pesadilla, Isshin se estiró y se levantó, "Uh, Ragyo. ¿Dónde está el baño?"_

 _" Cuarta puerta a la derecha", respondió Ragyo con una sonrisa de desconcierto._

 _" Gracias " , dijo Isshin mientras salía rápidamente del estudio. Tan pronto como estuvo en el claro y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, suspiró aliviado. Eso había estado muy cerca. Solo unos minutos más y se habría convertido en uno de ellos. Isshin se estremeció ante la idea de disfrutar hablando de ropa, moda y otras cosas raras como esas._

 _"No sé cuánto más puedo soportar de esto", Isshin se frotó los ojos para tratar de aliviar el cansancio que sentía. Cuando escuchó una risa familiar, se volvió y vio a Soroi caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"¿Divirtiéndote, Maestro Isshin?" La voz del mayordomo estaba llena de alegría, lo que significaba que estaba siendo sarcástico. Con una cabeza llena de cabello castaño en su mayoría que apenas comenzaba a adelgazarse, el mayordomo de Kiryuin todavía parecía varios años más joven que él._

 _"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?" Isshin se quejó en respuesta. Sabía que Soroi apreciaba su presencia alrededor de Ragyo. Él era el único, según Soroi, que hacía que Ragyo actuara como antes. Desde que se convirtió en CEO de Revocs, Ragyo se había consumido por su trabajo y Soroi estaba empezando a preocuparse de que eso afectara su salud. Una vez que conoció a Isshin, Ragyo comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar la vida nuevamente._

 _" Solo una vez más me temo", se rió entre dientes Soroi ante la broma familiar, "¿Conocías un rumor sobre Lady Ragyo y tú?"_

 _A Isshin no le gustó el sonido de ese bit. Los rumores eran bestias malvadas peores que los huecos que podrían arrastrar incluso a un capitán shinigami a un abismo del que su alma nunca podría escapar, "¿Qué rumor?"_

 _"Bueno, probablemente no debería decir nada. Sería bastante grosero de mi parte comentar sobre tales rumores", Soroi pudo haber dicho esas palabras, pero Isshin pudo ver la sonrisa de desconcierto en la cara del mayordomo mayor. No le divertía especialmente, "pero si insistes en saberlo, supongo que te lo diré. Se rumorea que Lady Ragyo está enamorada de ti y espera que le propongas matrimonio a fin de año"._

 _" Yo ... le propongo ... ella ..." Isshin se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a farfullar incoherentemente cuando varias imágenes de Ragyo y él caminando por el pasillo pasaron por su mente. Volviendo rápidamente a la realidad al enfocarse en la cara sonriente de Masaki, Isshin jadeó y regresó al mundo consciente. Simplemente era amigo de Ragyo. No había nada especial en su relación. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Masaki y, por lo que podía ver, lo entendía perfectamente._

 _Empujándose del suelo, Isshin agarró la parte delantera del traje de Soroi y miró duramente al hombre todavía sonriente, "Nunca bromees sobre algo así otra vez. El amor no es algo sobre lo que debas bromear, pero ..." Isshin hizo una pausa y pensó sobre las palabras de Soroi. ¿Y si el hombre tenía razón y Ragyo lo amaba? ¿Podría mirarla a los ojos y decir que no sentía lo mismo por ella?_

 _"Si no estás bromeando sobre esto, entonces, cielos", Isshin dejó escapar un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Ragyo si esperaba esa respuesta? Necesitaba pensar en esto por un tiempo, "No quiero romper el corazón de Ragyo ni nada. Siempre estaré enamorado de Masaki y nada cambiará eso, pero no puedo ignorar los sentimientos de Ragyo por mí. Maldición , esto no es algo fácil de pensar "._

 _"Realmente eres un caballero digno del amor y la atención de Lady Ragyo, Maestro Isshin", dijo Soroi con una breve reverencia, para molestia de Isshin, "Pero sí entiendo tu punto. El amor es inconstante, como dicen, pero si alguien pudiera dejar que Lady Ragyo baje suavemente sin herir sus sentimientos, sería usted. En pocas palabras, usted es el mejor - "_

 _"¡Lady Ragyo! ¡Lady Ragyo!"_

 _Ambos hombres se volvieron y vieron a una joven corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos en un estado de pánico total. Rei Hououmaru, de dieciocho años, la asistente personal de Ragyo Kiryuin que trabajaba con exceso de trabajo y libros, parecía que no había dormido en días, lo que era muy probable dada la cantidad de trabajo que hacía. Vestida con una falda que le caía justo debajo de las rodillas y con el pelo morado claro en un estado desaliñado, Rei parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento._

 _"¡Ah! ¡Sr. Shiba!" Rei miró por el costado de la gran pila de carpetas y archivos en sus brazos una vez que notó a Isshin de pie en el pasillo. Su sonrisa de alivio se desvaneció rápidamente cuando pisó su cordón desatado y cayó de bruces al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras sus archivos y papeles volaban por todas partes._

 _"Uh ..." Isshin miró fijamente la forma caída de Rei, un rastro de humo que parecía salir de sus oídos, durante varios incómodos segundos antes de preguntar: "¿Estás bien Rei?"_

 _"Lo siento!" Rei se disculpó cuando volvió a levantarse. Organizando las carpetas lo mejor que pudo, Rei continuó: "¡Olvidé mis lentes y no puedo ver eso bien ahora! ¿Sabes dónde está Lady Ragyo? ¡Es realmente importante que hable con ella!"_

 _" Ella está allí", Isshin señaló aturdido hacia el estudio, "Pero no creo que quiera ..."_

 _"¡Lady Ragyo!" Rei ignoró la advertencia de Isshin mientras atravesaba las puertas e iba directamente hacia su jefe: "Tengo los últimos informes de la oficina europea. ¡Los valores de saturación del mercado para los productos Revocs son un trece por ciento más bajos que las estimaciones!"_

 _Mientras Rei Hououmaru continuaba enumerando cosas de las que estaba absolutamente segura de que Ragyo necesitaba ocuparse de inmediato, Isshin sacudió la cabeza. Esa chica realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones._

 _Sueño final_

Isshin se despertó con un resoplido. Bostezando y frotándose la cara, se sentó y notó que eran casi las diez de la noche. Al darse cuenta de su teléfono en la mesa, Isshin comenzó a entrar en pánico. Kinue ya debería haber llegado a la ciudad de Honnou y probablemente ya conoció a Ururu.

"Oh, mierda", Isshin corrió hacia su teléfono y comenzó a marcar frenéticamente un número. No puede creer que olvidó por completo decirle a Aikuro sobre Ururu. Si Kinue conocía a Ururu antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse, las cosas iban a ponerse mal.

 _xxx_

Ichigo se estaba relajando después de un día terrible, al menos terrible para él. Primero Ryuko tuvo la mala idea de formar un Fight Club, pero una vez que vio cuánto trabajo requería, se lo dio a Mako sin siquiera preguntarle y finalmente fue secuestrado nuevamente por Gamagori y llevado ante Satsuki Kiryuin. Se preguntó si era saludable comenzar a pensar en todo esto como algo normal.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Ichigo?" Ururu preguntó con preocupación desde su lugar junto a él. Estaban sentados en el techo del nuevo condominio de Mako, donde su familia había sido reubicada una vez que se convirtió en presidenta del Fight Club. Era lo suficientemente similar al lugar de Ururu, después de todo, ella vivía en el Distrito Residencial de Una Estrella, pero era un paso adelante desde los barrios bajos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

"Ah, nada", Ichigo agitó su mano despectivamente.

Ururu lo miró antes de volver su mirada hacia Tournesol, que Ichigo sostenía en su mano y mirar fijamente, "No parece nada".

Ichigo suspiró, "Solo estoy pensando en todo, es todo".

Le han sucedido muchas cosas desde su llegada a la Academia Honnouji. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, desde No Late Day hasta Nui Harime y los persistentes y patéticos intentos de adulación de Satsuki Kiryuin, Ichigo no ha tenido la oportunidad de sentarse y relajarse. Cada vez que pensaba que tendría tiempo para hacer eso, algo sucedía para molestarlo o molestarlo, "Es extraño, ¿sabes? Todo lo que sucedió aquí se siente realmente extraño. Hace un par de meses pensé La gente que llevaba ropa que podía hablar y transformarse era estúpida, pero ahora que tengo a Mugetsu, todo ha cambiado ".

" **_Mejor no hables de mí, Ichigo_** ", gruñó Mugetsu adormilado antes de bostezar y cerrar los ojos, " ** _porque si lo estás, voy a ... ir a ... zzz ..._** "

"No es tan malo estar aquí, en realidad", sonrió con suavidad Ururu mientras acercaba sus piernas a su pecho, "se siente más natural y seguro que Karakura High School. Todos son tan amables y amigables y no me miran como si fuera una especie de marginado. Aquí tengo amigos como tú, Mako y Ryuko. Jinta era mi única amiga en Karakura además de tus hermanas ".

Ichigo no dijo nada en respuesta. No había sabido lo difícil que era para Ururu encajar y hacer amigos hasta que le preguntó a Kisuke al respecto. Era demasiado incómoda socialmente y tenía tanto miedo de lastimar a alguien con su fuerza sobrenatural que nunca hizo demasiados amigos. Tenía sentido por qué Jinta, que era fuerte por derecho propio pero que no estaba cerca del nivel de Ururu, sería su mejor amiga.

"No va a estar seguro aquí por mucho más tiempo", comentó Ichigo estoicamente. Lo que sea que Satsuki estaba planeando, sabía a ciencia cierta que no sería diplomático. Si ocurriera lo peor, tendría que pelear con ella otra vez, "Es muy probable que te veas obligado a pelear. Yo ... eh ... sé que no te gusta pelear y entrar en conflicto, pero ¿puedes hacerlo?"

Ururu guardó silencio mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Ichigo. ¿Podría ir voluntariamente y pelear con alguien? Ser obligada a proteger a aquellos que le importaban de una amenaza conocida, como Nui Harime, era una cosa, pero si luchaba contra alguien, Ururu temía que pudiera matarlos. Su fuerza era demasiado alta para que una persona normal pudiera sobrevivir a un solo ataque. Los estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji pueden tener uniformes Goku, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el Elite Four, podría enfrentarse a ella si ella los usara.

"Si es para proteger a mis amigos, creo que puedo hacerlo", dijo Ururu mientras miraba a la luna.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, que se rompió cuando la puerta de la parte superior del edificio se abrió de golpe. Girando para ver quién era, vieron que era Mako quien, antes de decir algo, gruñó mientras levantaba una bolsa grande sobre su hombro, casi golpeando a Ryuko en el proceso, "¡Hola Ururu! ¡Hola Ichigo! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Solo pensando en algunas cosas", respondió Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Qué pasa con la bolsa?"

"¡Esta es toda la comida que pude comprar que nunca antes había probado!" Mako exclamó mientras literalmente se zambulló en el gran saco. Mientras buscaba algo en particular, haciendo que Ryuko se agachara para no ser golpeada en la cara por una fruta exótica, Mako continuó hablando: "Aquí hay frutas y carnes que nunca antes había visto.¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía un color como este! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Oh, eso me recuerda! ¡Encontré algo para ti, Ururu!"

"Algo para mí ..." Ururu inclinó la cabeza, "¿Cómo qué?"

"¡Aquí!" Mako metió un trozo de comida en la boca de Ururu, "¡Sé cuánto te gustan los cangrejos, las langostas y otros mariscos! ¡Así que mi madre ordenó esto! ¡Se llama una tortilla de cangrejo! Entonces, ¿qué piensas?"

Ururu masticó la comida por unos momentos, sus ojos vidriosos, antes de volverse rápidamente hacia Mako y decir, en el tono más feliz que Ichigo había escuchado de la chica normalmente tranquila, "Eso fue lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. tiene más?

"¡No, pero puedo pedir más!" Mako dijo felizmente con un movimiento de brazos: "¡Mi familia tiene suficiente dinero ahora, y todo es gracias a Ryuko!"

Ryuko se rascó la nuca avergonzada. Las constantes gracias de la familia de Mako fueron demasiado para ella. Ella comenzó el Fight Club para que Mako y su familia tuvieran una buena vida libre de dificultades y pobreza. Si bien ella y su padre nunca se vieron cara a cara en su mayor parte, Ryuko había crecido bastante privilegiada y quería que Mako tuviera las mismas oportunidades.

"Vamos, Mako", Ryuko se sonrojó y se volvió, "No necesitas agradecerme constantemente. Lo hice por ti como amigo, no como un favor".

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco cuando Mako exclamó que nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle a Ryuko: "Oye Mako, simplemente no dejes que la riqueza se te suba a la cabeza. Conozco a un tipo que es muy rico y es un imbécil tan aburrido y presumido". "

"¡No te preocupes, Ichigo!" Mako levantó su puño en el aire, "¡Mientras mi nombre sea Mako Mankanshoku, no dejaré que la corrupción inherente a la riqueza y el poder me supere!"

Ryuko se rió del comportamiento de Mako. Realmente apreciaba el sentido del humor de Mako, incluso si su amiga no se daba cuenta. Ayudó a igualar algunas de las cosas raras y locas que solían ocurrir en la Academia Honnouji.

" **_Ryuko. Algo se acerca_** ".

"¿Eh?" Ryuko se volvió hacia Senketsu. Hasta ahora su Kamui había estado profundamente dormida, "¿De qué estás hablando, Senketsu?"

" **_Hmm ..._** " El único ojo de Senketsu se entrecerró en contemplación, " ** _Es como me sentí antes de tu pelea contra Satsuki Kiryuin. ¡Otro Kamui se nos acerca!_** "

"¿Qué? ¿Otro Kamui?" El estallido de Ryuko llamó la atención de todos en el techo, "¿Puedes decir algo más?"

Ryuko apenas lo vio salir por el rabillo del ojo. En un segundo, le estaba pidiendo a Senketsu que le dijera lo que sentía antes de ver un objeto azul parecido a una estrella aparecer en la distancia. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo hacia atrás a través del tejado. Al detenerse con la cara apoyada en el techo, más enojada que ilesa, se levantó e inmediatamente la aplastó bajo la gran bolsa de comida de Mako.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios ..." gruñó la voz apagada de Ryuko mientras se liberaba de debajo de la bolsa, "¿Quién demonios nos atacaría en una noche de escuela?"

"Por favor, cuida tu idioma", una voz femenina de mayor edad lo reprendió, "Una joven como tú no debería hablar tan groseramente, especialmente en presencia de niños".

"¿Eh?" Ryuko entrecerró los ojos cuando el humo de lo que fue impactado contra el techo se disipó antes de jadear cuando vio que la mujer parada entre ella e Ichigo era Kinue Kinagase, "Hola, te conozco. Eres esa mujer que me salvó la vida después de mi pelea contra Sanageyama ".

La boca de Kinue se curvó en el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa de aprobación. Parecía que Ryuko había tomado su derrota contra Sanageyama para mejorar mejor. Podía sentir la diferencia en el poder de Senketsu. Si bien todavía no se notaba notablemente, Kinue estaba seguro de que Ryuko solo continuaría fortaleciéndose, "Me alegra que me recuerdes. Vi el final de tu pelea. Fuiste bastante impresionante para elaborar un plan sobre el vuela así. Bien hecho ".

"Err ... gracias", murmuró Ryuko antes de que todo la alcanzara, "¡Hey! Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué me atacaste?"

"Me temo que estás equivocado. No te ataqué", corrigió Kinue mientras golpeaba la caja de plata que colgaba de su espalda en el techo con la fuerza suficiente para crear grietas de araña en el concreto. Mientras Kinue desabrochaba los tres pestillos de su caso, continuó hablando: "Tampoco vine aquí para atacar a Ichigo ni a tu amigo, Mako. Mi objetivo aquí esta noche es detenerla".

Kinue señaló a Ururu, quien ignoraba todo el asunto, "¿Yo?"

Con los ojos entrecerrados ante la pregunta de Ururu, Kinue abrió su caja plateada y sacó una hoja intrincadamente diseñada. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser fácil con su oponente. Hacerlo solo terminaría en su muerte o algo peor. Su arma preferida, que notó que estaba tan pulida como siempre, si el destello de luz que se reflejaba en la tenue superficie roja significara algo, sería perfecta. Si bien su espada no era tan afilada o poderosa como la Tijera o Tournesol, sería suficiente para su misión. Mientras agarraba el mango de la hoja con ambas manos, Kinue dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacia abajo y leyó las letras grabadas mecánicamente en la superficie del arma.

GENJI

La espada Genji fue uno de los últimos proyectos completados del profesor Matoi antes de su asesinato. Si bien las Tijeras de espada que creó eran superiores en casi todos los sentidos, su fabricación era prohibitivamente costosa, la mitad del presupuesto anual de Nudist Beach se creó y tardó casi un año en formarse. La cuchilla Genji, aunque no pudo cortar y matar Life Fibers, era casi tan afilada y mucho más barata de producir. Era deprimente que el profesor Matoi fuera la única persona que sabía cómo crear su espada. Hacia el final de su vida se volvió cada vez más paranoico de que alguien lo siguiera y se negó a guardar copias de su trabajo por temor a que fuera descubierto y utilizado contra Nudist Beach. Por lo tanto, Kinue estaba atrapada con la única copia del proyecto GENJI, que continuó llamando la espada Genji por respeto a su superior.

"No seas tímido conmigo", dijo Kinue mientras apuntaba su espada Genji directamente a Ururu, "Soy muy consciente de quién eres realmente, así que ¿por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo y simplemente dejas caer el acto?"

Ururu pareció detenerse ante la mirada acusadora que venía de Kinue: "Lo siento, pero no sé de qué estás hablando. Mi nombre es Ururu".

Los ojos de Kinue se entrecerraron, "Que así sea".

"¡Hey! ¡Espera un maldito minuto!" Ichigo se deslizó entre Ururu y Kinue. Necesitaba detener las cosas antes de que se salieran de control. No sabía por qué Kinue estaba apuntando a Ururu, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los dos pelearan entre sí, "Dime qué está pasando, Kinue".

"Todo lo que necesitas saber es que estoy haciendo esto para salvarte", dijo Kinue con pesar mientras volaba rápidamente por la azotea. Justo cuando pasaba junto a Ichigo, que estaba sorprendida por su velocidad, susurró: "Me lo agradecerás más adelante".

Pisoteando en el techo frente a Ururu, Kinue levantó su puño antes de balancearlo. Ururu solo tuvo un segundo para que sus ojos azules se abrieran en estado de shock antes de que la golpearan en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla caer del techo a la distancia con Kinue pisándole los talones.

"¡Maldición!" Ichigo maldijo mientras veía una nube de humo que se elevaba desde donde Ururu impactaba el suelo, "¿Qué demonios le ha metido?"

"No lo sé y no me importa", argumentó Ryuko mientras se paraba a la izquierda de Ichigo. Alcanzando su guante rojo, frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ella me salvó de Sanageyama y estoy agradecida por eso, pero está atacando a Ururu sin ninguna razón. Eso significa que debe ser derribada".

Ichigo parecía listo para protestar por la participación de Ryuko, pero cedió al ver la mirada determinada en su rostro. Kinue tenía un Kamui propio, por lo que si intentaba intervenir en su lucha equivocada contra Ururu, podría ser derrotado y derrotado por ella. Había sentido su poder en su dormitorio. No era algo que pudiera tomar a la ligera.

"Bien", murmuró mientras movía su mano hacia la bufanda en su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Mako!" Ryuko giró la cabeza hacia su amiga aún aturdida. Como Mako le había atado la bolsa de comida a la espalda, cuando Kinue aterrizó en el techo, Mako se vio incapaz de levantarse y pateaba y agitaba cómicamente sus brazos y piernas en el aire, "Deberías llegar a un lugar seguro".

"¡Okay!" Mako saludó a Ryuko mientras estaba inclinada boca abajo mientras continuaba intentando liberarse.

"¿Estás listo para esto, Ichigo?"

"Sí", los dedos de Ichigo presionaron su buzo y permitieron que las dos agujas perforaran su piel, "Vamos a salvar a Ururu".

 _xxx_

Sin un gruñido de dolor, Ururu abrió los ojos y se sentó. Sacudiendo la cabeza para desalojar los escombros o escombros que pudieran haberse quedado atascados en su cabello, se levantó y buscó alguna pista de dónde estaba. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, hacia el gran muro que conducía a las mansiones de dos estrellas, Ururu se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había sido golpeada.

"Eso no fue muy amable de su parte", se lamentó tristemente Ururu, con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, "Ni siquiera hice nada para merecer ser atacado".

Ururu no podía comprender o entender por qué Kinue la había golpeado o incluso por qué estaba enojada con ella. Rompiendo su mente por una respuesta no se le ocurrió nada sustancial. Por lo que sabía, Kinue la había atacado sin otra buena razón que tratar de causarle dolor. Con su mente firmemente envuelta alrededor de esa idea, Ururu decidió que necesitaba protegerse de los ataques de Kinue. Mientras todavía estaba firmemente en contra de matarla, nada cambiaría eso, Ururu haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para defenderse.

Cuando atravesó un agujero en la pared que hizo al ser atacada, Ururu notó que era un contorno casi perfecto de su cuerpo, pero eso era físicamente imposible. Puede que no tenga una amplia experiencia en física o ingeniería, pero si su cuerpo se estrelló contra una pared, debería haber destruido la pared o simplemente haber creado un gran agujero circular. Era imposible un contorno de su cuerpo con pequeñas grietas que irradiaran hacia afuera. Confundida por lo que estaba viendo, Ururu se dio la vuelta antes de desarrollar un dolor de cabeza ...

... Justo a tiempo para ver a Kinue caer hacia ella con su espada Genji arqueándose silenciosamente por el aire hacia su cuello.

Los ojos de Ururu se abrieron en sorpresa momentánea antes de que ella esquivara rápidamente la hoja, permitiendo que pasara solo a centímetros de su cuerpo. Como se creó una gran trinchera en el suelo por el ataque de Kinue, Ururu aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar y alejarse de la mujer, pero subestimó la velocidad de Kinue. Los pies de Ururu apenas habían tocado el suelo antes de que Kinue estuviera sobre ella una vez más. Inclinándose hacia atrás para evitar un golpe de decapitación, los ojos de Ururu se miraron con los de Kinue y de repente Kinue giró su espada alrededor de su muñeca y apuñaló hacia abajo, con la esperanza de perforar a Ururu a través del estómago.

Saltando en el aire y lejos del ataque, Ururu se vio obligada a retroceder rápidamente a la defensiva cuando Kinue balanceó su espada Genji de una manera casi completamente impredecible. Lo que Kinue no sabía, y la mayoría de la gente no hizo a un lado de Kisuke Urahara, era que Ururu tenía una mente extremadamente analítica.

Cada vez que esquivaba uno de los ataques de Kinue, su mente ya estaba procesando los datos sobre los movimientos y el poder de su oponente. Desde la forma en que Kinue respiraba antes de cada ataque hasta la forma en que sus brazos se doblaban y retorcían, Ururu estaba estudiando y recordando todo. Entonces, cuando Kinue repitió involuntariamente uno de sus ataques, Ururu simplemente giró alrededor de la espada y apretó la muñeca de Kinue dentro de su mano.

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de atacarme?" Ururu apretó su agarre sobre la muñeca de Kinue, "¿Qué te he hecho?"

Kinue se quedó allí, ignorando a propósito la voz de Ururu, mientras probaba los límites del control de Ururu sobre ella, "¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando? No hay testigos de tus juegos que te encanten tanto para jugar ... Nui Harime ".

"¿Nui Harime?" La confusión en la voz de Ururu molestó a Kinue. Por lo que sabía sobre el Gran Couturier, cada vez que alguien lograba descubrir una parte vital de su plan, sonreía y se revelaba en toda su gloria antes de proceder a matarlos. No esperaba ver que las emociones literalmente comenzaran a sangrar de la cara de Ururu, dejándola mirar a una chica completamente sin emociones, "No soy Nui Harime. No vuelvas a cometer ese error".

"Hay una cosa que debes entender sobre mí", dijo Kinue y se sintió satisfecha cuando vio a Ururu confundirse cuando apretó su muñeca contra el hueso que los huesos de un humano normal se romperían y, sin embargo, no sucedió nada. frágil como un humano normal!

Kinue se agachó un poco antes de saltar del suelo al aire. Con la mano de Ururu todavía agarrando su muñeca, Kinue giró en el aire y plantó su pie contra la mejilla de Ururu. Dicha chica no pronunció nada, ni siquiera un grito de dolor, ya que se vio obligada a soltar a Kinue y se tambaleó hacia atrás. La euforia de Kinue al recibir un golpe sólido desapareció rápidamente cuando Ururu bajó la mano y mostró que estaba perfectamente bien. Ni siquiera había un rasguño o hematoma en su rostro. Ella debería haber esperado eso. Nui Harime no era alguien que pudiera ser dañado fácilmente.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Ururu preguntó algo que la había estado preocupando, "¿Cómo conoces a Ichigo?"

"No creo que sea asunto tuyo", dijo Kinue mientras se preparaba para su próximo movimiento. Levantando su espada Genji y agarrando el arma con ambas manos, trató de pensar en un plan para derribar a Ururu, "Todo lo importante es detener tus planes que involucran a Ichigo y Ryuko".

Las palabras de Kinue hirieron profundamente y ofendieron a Ururu. No podía entender por qué Kinue pensaba que estaba tratando de lastimar a Ichigo o Ryuko. Eran sus amigas. Ella nunca haría nada para ponerlos en peligro.

"Estás mintiendo", Ururu dio un paso hacia Kinue, haciendo que el arma se tensara en represalia. En lugar de atacarla por completo, Ururu deslizó una pierna hacia afuera y metió el puño izquierdo hacia atrás detrás de su cuerpo. Mientras un brillo de energía púrpura rodeaba su mano derecha, Ururu dijo: "Todavía estoy trabajando en este ataque, así que por favor trata de no morir. Dragon Dash".

Kinue trató de seguir sus movimientos, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el golpeteo muy rápido de los pies de Ururu por el suelo antes de que ella estuviera sobre ella con el puño hacia atrás y apuntando a su estómago.

" _Ella es rápida_ ".

Había estado preparada para lidiar con la velocidad del Gran Couturier, pero ¿cómo demonios podía esperar que Nui Harime se involucrara en un asalto frontal directo? El modus operandi de esa chica prácticamente se estaba acercando sigilosamente a su oponente antes de separarlos. Hablando de eso, Kinue estaba preocupada por qué Nui aún no había sacado su Hoja de Tijera. Seguramente, incluso Nui no estaba demasiado confiada hasta el punto de poder enfrentarse a ella y ganar.

Tensando su cuerpo, Kinue apoyó rápidamente sus brazos contra su espada Genji mientras el puño de Ururu impactaba contra ella. Había una corriente de chispas púrpuras y azules escapando de su espada mientras ella se contenía desesperadamente del flujo de poder que emanaba del puño de Ururu. Mientras miraba por encima de su espada, Kinue miró a Ururu, y por un momento abrazó la idea de que podría estar equivocada sobre Ururu. Eso terminó rápidamente cuando el ataque de Ururu logró deslizarse debajo de su espada Genji y explotar contra su hombro derecho.

Hubo un estallido sónico cuando Kinue fue arrojado a través de un edificio. Mientras giraba por el aire, sacó su brazo y arrastró su espada Genji por el suelo, creando una gran zanja en el suelo pero deteniendo sus movimientos al mismo tiempo. Respirando profundamente cuando finalmente dejó de moverse, Kinue miró su brazo y frunció el ceño cuando vio que su chaqueta sobre su manga y la mitad de su pecho se había desintegrado por el ataque, dejando al descubierto la armadura azul y púrpura de Danketsu.

"Maldición", Kinue se levantó y la agarró del hombro con la mano izquierda. Esperaba tanto poder del Gran Couturier, pero ese ataque con el que acababa de ser golpeada era completamente nuevo. No había escuchado nada acerca de que Nui Harime pudiera hacer algo así. Al final, Kinue simplemente se sintió aliviada de haber logrado desviar la mayor parte del poder de su cuerpo.

Mirando hacia abajo a su chaqueta arruinada, Kinue decidió que continuar usando la otra mitad ahora era completamente inútil. En un movimiento rápido, lo agarró y lo arrancó de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la mitad superior de Danketsu. Cuando vio los ojos de Danketsu corriendo de alegría por el acceso irrestricto al mundo, Kinue sintió una presencia aterrizar detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, vio a Ururu a pocos metros de ella con una mirada perpleja adornando su rostro.

"Un Kamui ..." La voz de Ururu seguía sin emoción, pero no había forma de ocultar la curiosidad en su voz. Estaba claro que no había esperado que Kinue llevara un Kamui, "¿Por qué tienes un Kamui como Ryuko e Ichigo?"

" _Oh. Esto es simplemente perfecto_ ".

Esto fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Kinue siempre supo que Nui Harime eventualmente se enteraría de Danketsu. Ella era la Gran Costurera después de todo, por lo que tenía sentido que pudiera ver a su Kamui desde una milla de distancia. Ella nunca asumió que sería bajo tales circunstancias. Levantando su espada Genji y sosteniéndola por encima de su hombro, Kinue preguntó: "¿Realmente importa si lo hago?"

" ** _¿Qué está pasando? ¿De verdad estás peleando con alguien?_** " Danketsu miró a su alrededor, con los ojos llenos de emoción, antes de concentrarse en Ururu, " ** _¡Oh! Por favor, dime que la vas a destruir por completo_** ".

"Este es el Gran Modista", reprendió Kinue. Por mucho que estaba tratando de compensar años de descuidar a Kamui, las preguntas y la voz de Danketsu lograron molestarla, "No salir del todo equivaldría a suicidio. Además, ella está apuntando a Ichigo y Ryuko. No puedo dejar que ella les haga cualquier cosa ".

" ** _¿Por qué debería darme una mierda por esos otros dos humanos y sus patéticas excusas para Kamui?_** " Danketsu escupió con disgusto antes de agregar: " ** _No asumas que siento lo mismo que tú. Nunca trabajaré contigo en nada_** ".

"Lo sé", dijo Kinue, haciendo que Danketsu se detuviera al darse cuenta de que su usuario realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella en algo "Pero creo que debería recordarte que luchar contra mí por el control de mi cuerpo probablemente destruirá la única oportunidad que tienes. Tendrás que derrotar a Nui Harime. Lo más probable es que esté preparada para cualquier truco que tengamos bajo la manga la próxima vez. Pero si quieres ser tan terco al respecto ... "

" **_Hmm ..._** " Danketsu en realidad parece estar reflexionando sobre las palabras de Kinue, " ** _Te odio, pero odio a Nui Harime aún más. Por esta vez no pelearé contigo. ¡Usa mi poder para destruir esta abominación de Life Fiber!_** "

Inmediatamente después del anuncio de Danketsu, Kinue sintió desaparecer la presencia de Kamui en su mente. Por primera vez desde que estaba unida por la fuerza a Danketsu, Kinue podía acceder a todo su poder sin temor a ser abrumada por las Fibras de la Vida. Mientras miraba la palma de su mano, contemplando cómo era poder sentirse de nuevo sin arriesgarse a perder el control, Kinue se volvió hacia Ururu, que todavía estaba de pie y observándola, y le preguntó: "Dime algo, Gran Couturier. ¿Por qué? ¿No me has atacado?

"Porque eso sería grosero", respondió Ururu mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Hizo un punto para ignorar a Kinue llamándola Nui Harime porque eso simplemente no era cierto. Kinue puede pensar que ella era Nui, pero Ururu sabía que ella era muy diferente de esa chica, "Ichigo se enojaría si te ganara engañándote".

" _Modales del Grand Couturier. Nunca pensé que vería el día, pero aún así ..._ "

Algo no estaba bien en esto. Todo lo que Kinue sabía apuntaba a que Ururu Tsumugiya era Nui Harime, pero varias cosas no estaban alineadas. Decidiendo que hablar no era posible, Kinue respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. Sosteniendo su espada Genji paralela al suelo, Kinue miró momentáneamente directamente a Ururu antes de que las rejillas de ventilación gemelas en sus omóplatos cobraran vida, expulsando una mezcla de energía púrpura y azul claro detrás de ella. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kinue dio un solo paso e inmediatamente voló pulgadas sobre el suelo hacia un sorprendido Ururu.

Con los brazos extendidos a los costados, Ururu dio un paso cruzado y giró alrededor del ataque antes de apretar su codo contra el costado de Kinue. Mientras Ururu sintió que había golpeado a su oponente con la fuerza suficiente para incapacitar temporalmente a un shinigami al nivel de un teniente, se sorprendió tanto como pudo cuando Kinue simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. Después de agacharse rápidamente bajo el ataque de represalia de Kinue y saltar hacia atrás, Ururu miró hacia abajo y notó una lágrima en su uniforme No-Star.

Molesto por el daño a su uniforme favorito, Ururu, sin embargo, no desvió su atención de la pelea. Cuando escuchó la señal reveladora de que algo se movía rápidamente por el aire, giró sobre su pie derecho y esquivó por poco ser ensartada por la espada Genji de Kinue. Entrando en la guardia de Kinue, Ururu procedió a golpear su talón en la muñeca de Kinue, haciendo que soltara su arma. Cuando Kinue dio un paso atrás, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el ataque, Ururu plantó sus manos en el suelo e intentó darle un golpe de nocaut de doble tacón a Kinue. Para sorpresa de Ururu, cuando sus talones rozaron la cara de Kinue, la mujer pareció brillar antes de que su forma desapareciera por completo.

"¿Eh?"

Ururu miró a su alrededor en busca de su oponente. Le sorprendió que Kinue hubiera podido moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para que sus ojos no pudieran seguir sus movimientos. Buscando por todas partes de dónde podría venir Kinue para atacarla, Ururu no estaba preparado para un fuerte golpe que la golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla del suelo. Jadeando más por el impacto que por cualquier dolor real que sintiera, Ururu fue lanzada por el aire hacia un edificio cercano cuando Kinue se dio la vuelta y golpeó su pie en la parte baja de su espalda.

Al aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo, Kinue corrió hacia donde Ururu se había estrellado con su espada Genji arrastrándose por el suelo. Necesitaba aprovechar su ventaja mientras el Gran Couturier estaba momentáneamente caído. Si no lo hiciera, lo más probable es que Nui simplemente reapareciera justo afuera del edificio en el que se estrelló con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

" _Pero por qué no se ha quitado el disfraz me está molestando_ ", Kinue se levantó de un salto y aterrizó en un pedazo de escombros que le permitió mirar a través de la creciente nube de humo, " _Definitivamente puedo sentir su fuerza, y su regeneración es tan rápido como siempre, entonces, ¿por qué se niega a deshacerse de su disfraz de Ururu?"_

"Doble luna".

Kinue se inclinó rápidamente hacia atrás cuando Ururu apareció fuera del humo. Mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente, los ojos de Kinue se abrieron cuando vio a Ururu colocar sus manos en el suelo antes de girar y arrodillarla en la parte inferior de su barbilla. Con la saliva saliendo de su boca, el jadeo de dolor de Kinue se cortó cuando Ururu la agarró del tobillo y la lanzó por el aire.

" _¿Qué pasa con sus tácticas?_ " Kinue giró su cuerpo y clavó los pies en el suelo para detener su movimiento. Una vez que logró detenerse por completo, por cortesía de la ayuda de su espada Genji en el último segundo, Kinue notó que dos largos surcos habían sido excavados en el suelo de sus tacones morados recién expuestos.

" _Ella no está peleando como lo hizo la primera vez_ ". Kinue se agachó bajo el puño de Ururu antes de clavar la empuñadura de su espada Genji en el estómago de Ururu. Ignorando el ataque sin una señal de dolor, un Ururu sin emociones continuó atacando a Kinue a velocidades cada vez más rápidas, obligando a la mujer mayor a ponerse a la defensiva.

" _¿Dónde está la burla? ¿La burla? ¿El desprecio por las bajas civiles?_ " Kinue hizo una mueca cuando Ururu logró darle una patada en el costado, pero se recuperó rápidamente antes de juntar ambas manos y golpearlas en la nuca, " _Es como si estuviera luchando contra una persona completamente diferente ... pero eso es imposible, no hay humanos en la tierra con el mismo nivel de fuerza y velocidad que Nui Harime. ¿Quién más hay además de Ragyo Kiryuin que pueda mantener mi nivel de poder después de que Danketsu decidiera trabajar junto a mí?_ "

" ** _Esto es patético, incluso de ti_** ", dijo Danketsu enojado, " ** _¿Por qué sigue respirando?_** "

"Dale un descanso. ¿Pensé que no ibas a pelear conmigo?" Kinue replicó mientras limpiaba el rastro de saliva de la esquina de su boca. Ese último ataque de Ururu había destruido su par de botas favoritas, dejándola solo con los restos andrajosos de sus pantalones, "Además, ella es la Gran Costurera por una razón. Pensar que matarla será tan fácil como respirar es solo pedirla para matarme."

" ** _Así que dices_** ", los ojos de Danketsu se dirigieron hacia sus pies, " ** _veo que mi forma completa es casi visible. Fue jodidamente estúpido para ti esconder lo que estamos debajo de todas esas capas de ropa idiota y fea. Qué vergonzoso_** ".

"¿Esperabas que viajara alrededor del mundo usando nada más que tú?" Kinue replicó con un giro de sus ojos, "Revocs habría caído sobre mi cabeza tan rápido que todavía estaría girando. No me sorprendería si Ragyo misma viniera a por mí".

" ** _Puede que no te sientas avergonzado de ser uno conmigo_** ", dijo Danketsu con aire de suficiencia, " ** _pero tu miedo idiota de ser atrapado limitó mi poder. Porque eras tan jodidamente estúpido como para asumir que podrías esconderme bajo esas capas de ropa, mi poder fue limitado_**."

"¿Y me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?" Kinue preguntó sarcásticamente.

" **_Sí_** " , respondió Danketsu sin rodeos, " ** _Te odio, ¿por qué te permitiría tener la oportunidad de acceder a más de mi poder? Tú y yo podemos compartir un cuerpo, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme en lo más mínimo. Por cierto, bloquearía esa patada a menos que quieras que te falte la cabeza de repente_** ".

Kinue rápidamente levantó su antebrazo e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el pie de Ururu chocó contra su brazo. Apretando los dientes y superando el dolor, giró el brazo y trató de agarrar el tobillo de Ururu solo para que la niña plantara su otra pierna sobre su hombro y saltara fuera del alcance.

" _Sentí que mi brazo estaba a punto de romperse_ ", Kinue sabía con certeza que si no fuera por Danketsu, su brazo se habría roto en al menos una docena de lugares desde el último ataque.

"¿Ya estás listo para dejar de pelear?"

La pregunta de Ururu sorprendió a Kinue, "¿Qué estás tratando de implicar?"

"Esta pelea no tiene sentido", Ururu sacudió la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que sus coletas se balancearan, "Estás peleando conmigo porque crees que soy Nui Harime, pero no lo soy. Si por favor simplemente me crees, podríamos dejar de pelear y volver con Ichigo y Ryuko ".

Kinue no se molestó en decir nada mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de sus pantalones y se los arrancó de su cuerpo, finalmente exponiendo la apariencia completa y verdadera de Danketsu por primera vez en muchos años. Al igual que Ryuko y Satsuki, llevaba botas de tacón alto hasta el muslo de un color predominantemente azul con líneas púrpuras brillantes grabadas intrincadamente a lo largo. En la parte delantera y trasera de la parte superior de las botas, varios tirantes morados ajustados a la piel se conectaban a los lados de su maillot.

"Oh", Ururu miró a Danketsu con asombro, "Qué bonito".

Agarrando la empuñadura de su espada Genji con ambas manos, Kinue respiró hondo y se concentró. No podía dejar que los juegos mentales que Nui Harime estaba jugando la afectaran. Si quería detener al Gran Couturier y salvar a Ichigo y Ryuko, necesitaba terminar la pelea ahora.

Ururu suspiró miserablemente cuando vio que Kinue estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando. Odiaba peleas inútiles como esta. Estaba claro para la joven que Kinue estaba totalmente convencida de que ella era Nui Harime y que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer cambiaría de opinión. Ururu no entendía cómo podía confundirse con alguien tan extraño y psicótico. Tenía que haber más de dos chicas con una fuerza sobrehumana en el planeta, entonces, ¿por qué se estaba confundiendo con Nui Harime?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ururu reorientó sus pensamientos cuando vio a Kinue reuniendo energía en su espada Genji. Si Kinue quería pelear con ella, Ururu le devolvería todo lo que tenía hasta que Kinue no pudiera pelear más. Ella no la mataría. Ichigo parecía estar familiarizado con la mujer, por lo que si ella mataba a Kinue, Ichigo se enojaría con ella y Ururu quería evitar eso a toda costa.

"Ya no quiero pelear contigo", Ururu se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzaba a reunir energía, "Pero no me dejas otra opción. Debo vencerte ahora. Shimmering Cut".

Con su mano levantada hacia atrás, Ururu corrió hacia Kinue con su cuerpo envuelto en un tenue aura púrpura que apenas era perceptible, incluso para la vista mejorada de Kinue. Saltando en el aire en represalia, Kinue se da la vuelta antes de girar su espada Genji hacia Ururu. Ambos ataques, púrpura y azul, se encontraron en el medio y se enfrentaron por el dominio. Después de unos segundos de un punto muerto, hubo una explosión de energía ya que todo lo que estaba cerca de los dos combatientes simplemente se desvaneció.

 _xxx_

Satsuki Kiryuin no pudo dormir.

No fue por falta de intentos por su parte. Había estado profundamente dormida no hace una hora cuando los sonidos provenientes de los atrapados y asegurados Junketsu se volvieron tan fuertes que sintió la necesidad de investigar la perturbación. Mientras estaba de pie al otro lado del vidrio a prueba de balas que la separaba del Kamui rabioso, Satsuki había notado astutamente que a pesar de su comportamiento, Junketsu no la estaba mirando. Más bien, parecía centrarse únicamente en algún punto en la ciudad de Honnou. Es por eso que Satsuki estaba vestida en Junketsu y se paraba en la cima de la ciudad de Honnouji con una expresión severa en su rostro. Si alguien o algo que pudiera agitar a Junketsu se encontraba actualmente en la ciudad de Honnou, tenía que lidiar con eso.

"¿Qué has encontrado, Inumuta?"

Hoka Inumuta, aunque cansado y con un pijama normal, se inclinó respetuosamente mientras escribía en su computadora portátil, "He estado buscando a través de los videos de las cámaras en los distritos individuales. Aunque no encontré nada interesante en los barrios bajos , algo está sucediendo en el Distrito Residencial de Una Estrella que deberías ver ".

Satsuki se volvió y se paró detrás de Inumuta mientras sacaba el video de cerca del Jardín Botánico de Una Estrella. Cuando una figura apareció y miró a lo lejos, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Ururu Tsumugiya. ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo?"

"Espera un segundo", dijo Inumuta mientras tecleaba algunos comandos.

Cuando la otra figura se acercó a Ururu solo para que dicha chica esquivara fácilmente el ataque y saltara fuera de la vista de la cámara, Satsuki no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, "¿Otro Kamui?"

"De hecho", Inumuta estaba asombrado y asombrado de que hubiera otro Kamui en la ciudad de Honnou. Había pensado que tal atuendo era prohibitivamente peligroso para un humano normal. Lady Satsuki era, por supuesto, diferente, pero por alguna razón Ryuko Matoi e Ichigo Kurosaki también podían resistir las energías peligrosas que fluían a través de los atuendos puros de Life Fiber, configurandolo de color azul y morado ".

Satsuki entrecerró los ojos aún más cuando Inumuta congeló la comida y le permitió echar un buen vistazo a la misma mujer que interrumpió la lucha de Sanageyama contra Matoi, "Ella es la mujer que salvó a Matoi durante su revancha contra Sanageyama. Así que mis sospechas eran correctas. Ella posee un Kamui propio. Eso explica cómo fue capaz de detener mi Bakuzan tan fácilmente ".

"¿Debo informarle a Gamagori que la detengan?"

"No", Satsuki se giró y miró hacia el horizonte mientras el viento soplaba su cabello hacia un lado, "Si fue capaz de enfrentarse a mi poder, Gamagori no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de detenerla. En cambio, quiero que grabes su pelea. Estudia cada una de sus técnicas y lo que dice. ¡Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para dar testimonio de un nuevo Kamui como nunca antes había visto! "

"Lo que es más importante, me permite aprender más sobre Ururu Tsumugiya", pensó Satsuki tranquilamente para sí misma mientras Inumuta se iba para cumplir sus órdenes. Junketsu todavía estaba actuando y podía ver destellos de luz a través del Distrito Residente de Una Estrella mientras Kinue y Ururu continuaban luchando. El hecho de que Ururu, a pesar de llevar un uniforme No-Star, se enfrentara a un usuario de Kamui en términos uniformes significaba que había más en la niña de lo que ella pensaba. Ella era alguien a quien Satsuki necesitaría vigilar en el futuro. No se sabía de quién estaba recibiendo órdenes o si incluso el Ururu que había visto era la verdadera persona.

" _Tienes colegas tan fascinantes, Ichigo_ ", sonrió Satsuki mientras el esquema de un plan se formaba en su mente, " _¿Pero están tan cerca como crees que están?_ "

 _xxx_

Kinue jadeó fuertemente mientras salía de un montón de escombros. Apretando fuertemente el puño con frustración, logró levantarse y ponerse de pie. Después de tropezar brevemente por el agotamiento, saltó y notó que Ururu la estaba esperando.

Su adversario parecía estar tan cansado como ella, pero a diferencia de ella, Ururu no tenía signos visibles de lesiones en su cuerpo. Eso tenía sentido para Kinue. El Gran Couturier fue capaz de regenerarse a partir de las heridas que sufrió, si alguien era lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido como para causarlas en primer lugar. La única cosa de la que Nui Harime no pudo recuperarse rápidamente fue el simple agotamiento. Durante su lucha contra los Nu en Roma, Kinue había comenzado a ver signos de que el Gran Couturier comenzaba a ponerse descuidado y vulnerable. El único problema era que Kinue estaba aún más cansado en ese momento.

Apretando su agarre sobre su espada Genji, Kinue la levantó sobre su hombro y miró a Ururu. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y convocando los últimos rastros de su fuerza, Kinue se retorció las muñecas y se elevó hacia Ururu.

Ururu vio a Kinue acercándose a ella y tuvo conflictos sobre qué hacer. Kinue era quizás una de las pocas personas con las que había luchado que no habían sido asesinadas por sus ataques, a pesar de que estaba reteniendo gran parte de su poder. Por supuesto, Kinue no era tan fuerte como ella, pero Ururu todavía estaba impresionado. Estaba segura de que Kinue habría sido un aliado valioso si no hubieran estado en ninguno de los extremos de este malentendido. Cerrando los ojos, Ururu decidió golpear a Kinue con todo lo que tenía, ya que pelear en tres cuartos de su poder ya no era suficiente. Al principio, Ururu había esperado incapacitar a Kinue lo suficiente como para que ella le explicara todo, pero el Kamui de Kinue era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar que se encogiera de hombros, ya que gran parte de su poder solo sufriría heridas y heridas leves. Levantando el puño, Ururu flexionó su tobillo y salió disparado hacia Kinue. Este golpe sería suficiente para detener su resfriado. Solo esperaba que no matara a Kinue en el proceso.

"¡Eso es suficiente!"

La cabeza de Ururu se volvió ligeramente ante la voz familiar antes de que Ichigo, vestido con Mugetsu, se estrellara entre ella y Kinue. Girándose para mirar a Kinue, se dio la vuelta y logró bloquear su espada Genji con Tournesol.

"¿Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kinue se sorprendió al encontrarlo aquí. Estaba segura de que él se habría quedado atrás y fuera de peligro, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué piensas?" gruñó, sintiéndose un poco aliviado cuando Ryuko, que llevaba un Senketsu transformado, aterrizó al lado de Ururu y comenzó a revisarla en busca de heridas. Sonriendo ligeramente al ver que estaba bien, Ichigo preguntó: "¿Por qué demonios estás atacando a Ururu?"

"¡Ese no es Ururu!" Kinue dejó escapar un breve estallido de emoción de su agarre de acero y tuvo la suerte de que Danketsu hubiera decidido mantenerse fuera de su mente por el momento. Presionando a Tournesol con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que las rodillas de Ichigio se doblaran, dijo: "¡Ururu Tsumugiya murió antes de venir aquí! ¡Esa chica de allí es Nui Harime! ¡He peleado con ella antes! No hay nadie más en la Tierra con esa fuerza y poder!

"¡Ururu siempre ha sido especial!" Con una cantidad suprema de esfuerzo, Ichigo logró forzar la espada de Kinue. Estaba impresionado de que incluso en su estado de cansancio y agotamiento ella todavía poseía suficiente energía para casi dominarlo. Se estremeció al pensar cómo sería luchar contra un Kinue completamente renovado, "No sé por qué piensas que de alguna manera es Nui Harime, pero conozco a Ururu desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro, ella podría tener una fuerza sobrehumana y otros habilidades, ¡pero eso no significa que ella es quien crees que es! "

"La ingenuidad puede ser extremadamente peligrosa Ichigo," Kinue gruñó y sostuvo una mano contra su brazo. Ahora que había una pausa en la pelea, podía sentir que sus heridas comenzaban a alcanzarla. Para ser sincero, una parte de ella se sintió aliviada de que Ichigo apareciera cuando lo hizo. Un minuto o dos más y no habría podido usar su brazo izquierdo en absoluto, "Dime algo, sin embargo. Esa chica, Ururu, ¿siempre fue tan fuerte?"

Ichigo se volvió hacia Ururu, que estaba siendo consolada por un Ryuko reacio y avergonzado, antes de hablar: "Cuando la conocí, Ururu me pidió que usara equipo de seguridad porque temía que su fuerza me matara. Es muy tímida y tiene miedo de que ella pueda lastimar a aquellos cercanos a ella. Conocí a Nui Harime, y quien quiera que sea, una cosa es segura. Ella es una completa lunática. ¡No hay una maldita forma en que Ururu pueda ser Nui! "

"Ya veo ..." Kinue suspiró con pesar mientras apretaba más su espada Genji, "Puede que haya sido un tonto todo este tiempo. Yo -"

Ella fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono celular de Ichigo, que de alguna manera logró esquivar en un pliegue de la armadura de Mugetsu, comenzó a sonar. Reconociendo que el tono de llamada pertenecía a su padre, porque quién más usaría la canción 'Macho Man' como tema, lo sacó y preguntó sarcásticamente: "¿Qué demonios quieres, papá?"

"¡Ichigo!" La voz de Isshin llegó a través del altavoz tan fuerte que Ichigo se vio obligado a sostener su teléfono celular con el brazo extendido para no quedarse sordo, "¡Gracias por contestar! Intenté llamar a algunas personas toda la noche y seguí recibiendo su mensaje de voz".

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me llamaste?" Ichigo gritó de vuelta.

"Porque siempre pareces conocer personas extrañas y raras", respondió Isshin honestamente, "¿Has visto tu círculo de amigos? ¡Hooligans y matones todos ellos! De todos modos, ¿has conocido a una mujer llamada Kinue Kinagase?"

Sí, ella está de pie ... "Ichigo hizo una pausa mientras su cerebro se aceleraba," Hey, espera un maldito segundo. ¿Cómo demonios la conoces?

"Eso no es importante", espetó Isshin rápidamente, "¡Lo importante es que hable con ella en este momento!"

Ichigo pensó en simplemente colgar el teléfono, pero estaba seguro de que su padre volvería a llamar y sería aún más molesto. Después de varios momentos tensos de debatir los pros y los contras de qué hacer, Ichigo decidió ceder y arrojó su teléfono a Kinue, "Es mi papá. Quiere hablar contigo por alguna razón".

La ceja de Kinue se alzó mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oído, "Sí".

Ichigo y Ryuko intentaron escuchar lo que su padre le estaba diciendo a Kinue, pero por alguna extraña razón su voz se había reducido a un nivel humano normal. Sin embargo, lo interesante fue que la expresión facial de Kinue continuó cambiando entre conmoción, confusión y realización abyecta.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? Lo sé, pero ... está bien", Kinue colgó el teléfono e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de suspirar dramáticamente. Cerrando los ojos y derrumbándose en el suelo, arrojó el teléfono de Ichigo hacia él y murmuró: "Podría haberme dicho esto hace cinco horas y haberme ahorrado todos estos problemas".

Dirigiéndose a Ururu, Kinue dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, "Mira Ururu ... lo siento, pensé que eras Nui Harime. Estaba haciendo lo que pensé que era el mejor curso de acción para salvar a Ichigo y Ryuko de un psicópata como ella. "

"Está bien", Ururu no entendió completamente por qué Kinue había cambiado de opinión rápidamente, pero asumió que tenía algo que ver con lo que el Sr. Kurosaki le había dicho por teléfono. ¿Quizás estaba llamando para asegurarse de que Ururu no estuviera confundido con Nui Harime? Decidiendo disculparse un poco, Ururu se inclinó y dijo: "Lamento haberte lastimado tanto. Por favor, perdóname".

"Por favor, no digas nada", Kinue se levantó, con cierta dificultad, y comenzó a alejarse. Antes de llegar demasiado lejos, se detuvo y dijo: "Creo que me he quedado más tiempo en la ciudad de Honnou. Después de todo, estas vacaciones deben llegar a su fin. Pero antes de irme, tengo algunas palabras de despedida para ti, Ryuko Matoi, de tu padre ".

La boca de Ryuko se abrió en estado de shock, "¿Mi ... papá ...?"

"Sí", Kinue se giró lo suficiente como para que uno de sus ojos mirara directamente a Ryuko, "No dejes que tu ira y tus emociones te superen. Ceder a tu ira mientras usas Senketsu es tan malo como matarte a ti mismo". Kinue, cuando terminó de hablar con Ryuko, se volvió hacia Ichigo, "Y tú, Ichigo, mantente fuera de problemas. Eres como Masaki, siempre dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para salvar a los demás. No hagas nada estúpido que pueda hacer que te maten ".

Sin nada más que decir, Kinue saltó del suelo y desapareció en la noche, dejando atrás a los tres adolescentes.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?" Ryuko preguntó mientras cargaba su espada roja de tijera, "Ella solo viene aquí, pelea contra Ururu sin razón y luego se disculpa. ¿Qué le dijo exactamente tu papá?"

"No lo sé", Ichigo miró su teléfono por un momento antes de cerrar sus dedos alrededor de él, "Pero mi papá sabe más sobre este estúpido lugar y luego me lo contó".

"¿Vas a hablar con él?"

"No", Ichigo se dio vuelta y comenzó la larga caminata de regreso a la nueva casa de Mako, "Conozco a mi papá. Él me dirá lo que sabe cuando sienta que es el momento adecuado. No voy a presionarlo ni nada. "

"¿De Verdad?" Ryuko miró a Ichigo con incredulidad, "Eso no parece inteligente".

Ichigo pensó en la Guerra de Invierno cuando su padre se expuso como un ex capitán de shinigami. Mientras estaba sorprendido de que su padre fuera un shinigami, Ichigo sabía que no lo habría mantenido en secreto si no fuera importante. Por eso estaba tan tranquilo acerca de lo que acaba de pasar, "Sí, estoy seguro, pero le preguntaré el Día de los Padres y los Estudiantes".

"Oh, sí", Ryuko parecía abatido ante la mención del evento escolar, causando que Ichigo se enfadara mentalmente ante su estupidez.

"¿Por qué no usas a los padres de Mako?" Preguntó, haciendo que Ryuko lo mirara extrañamente, "¿No te ven como su hija o algo así?"

"Oye, tienes razón", sonrió Ryuko cuando la sacaron de su cobarde, "creo que a Mako realmente le gustaría eso, aunque lo que realmente me da curiosidad es tu padre. ¿Es amable?"

Ichigo nerviosamente miró hacia otro lado, "En cierto modo ..."

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 8 - La prueba de personalidad de Kamui**

Hubo un destello de luz ante Senketsu, en su uniforme de marinero apareció en la pantalla.

" ** _Hola lectores de To My Death I Fight_** ", Senketsu le dio el equivalente de Kamui a un saludo mientras levantaba la manga y sacaba un control remoto, " ** _Probablemente todos esperaban otro segmento de omake que involucrara a Nui Harime, Ichigo Kurosaki o algún otro personaje en una situación loca e hilarante. Desafortunadamente, el autor de la historia ha decidido escribir algo educativo en su lugar. Así que espero que estés feliz, porque estás atrapado escuchándome en lugar de escuchar sobre las aventuras de Kon a través de ..._** "

Antes de que pudiera estropear algo más, Mugetsu saltó de la nada y pateó a Senketsu con una de sus piernas. Cuando el Kamui macho cayó al suelo con su único ojo visible girando vertiginosamente, Mugetsu resopló y agarró el control remoto, " ** _Humph. Deberías sentirte honrado de estar haciendo este segmento de omake. De todos modos, este omake en particular tiene que ver con diferentes personalidades de Kamui. !_** "

La manga de Mugetsu presionó un botón e inmediatamente un corto clip de Senketsu atacando a Ryuko apareció en la pantalla detrás de ella, " ** _Kamui son seres vivos y todos tienen sus propias personalidades que pueden o no chocar con sus usuarios. Toma a Senketsu por ejemplo. Se arrojó sobre Ryuko Matoi sin importarle lo que ella pensara sobre usarlo mientras yo llegaba a un acuerdo mutuo con Ichigo_** ".

" ** _Eso no tiene sentido_** ". Senketsu gimió cuando volvió a levantarse. Agitando sus mangas hacia Mugetsu, gritó: " ** _Por lo que escucho, también te arrojaste a Ichigo. ¿No tienes vergüenza?_** "

" ** _Sí, pero le pregunté a Ichigo primero_** ", respondió Mugetsu sin rodeos antes de alejarse de Senketsu. Frente a la cámara una vez más, presionó otro botón mientras ignoraba intencionadamente los insultos de su compañero Kamui: " ** _La personalidad de un Kamui puede influir en gran medida en la cantidad de poder a la que puede acceder su portador. El Kamui Danketsu, que es usado por Kinue Kinagase, es un primordial ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando Kamui y el usuario no están sincronizados. Odia a su usuario y este odio retiene mucho de su potencial. Por qué, nunca sería así con ..._** "

Mugetsu se cortó cuando Junketsu apareció fuera de la pantalla y la golpeó en la cabeza con Bakuzan, que de alguna manera le había robado a Satsuki. Mirando a Senketsu, le hizo un saludo simulado antes de arrastrar al inconsciente Mugetsu a partes desconocidas.

" ** _Ah, gracias por eso_** ", tomó el control remoto Senketsu antes de rascarse las solapas, " ** _algún día el autor tendrá que decidir sobre su género y voz. ¿Quizás el presupuesto lo permita en el próximo capítulo? De todos modos, parece que nosotros ' ¡Se acabó el tiempo, así que no desfavorezca esta historia! ¡Con el anime en espera hasta septiembre, este es mi único trabajo!_** "

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Bien. Para serles francos, esto fue algo que se veía venir. Desde que Kinue hubiera escuchado con lo que Ururu hizo con Sanageyama era solo cuestión de tiempo. Además de que era claro que ella pensaría que Nui la suplantaria, osea, Ururu es muy fuerte.**

 **Por otro lado, las mejoras con lo que respecta al club de lucha ya está en curso. Será igual que en la serie? O habrá algo que lo haga diferente y mejor. Lo sabrán dentro de unos días.**

 **Mmmm….. creo que se me escapa algo. Ya me escribirán en los comentarios alguna duda de este Fic que estoy traduciendo, por qué me estoy acordando sobre la marcha las cosas que ocurren.**

 **Es todo, soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Continúa hijo rebelde

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 21: Continúa hijo rebelde

 _Tuve un pequeño dilema al escribir este capítulo. Originalmente tenía la intención de que la pelea de Mako contra Ryuko aquí (completamente diferente al anime que te aseguro), pero para hacerlo, necesitaría cortar un poco de la historia para hacerlo. Si bien escribir una pelea es fácil y ayuda a avanzar en la historia, la trama y la exposición dada por dicha trama es mucho más importante. Entonces, lo que originalmente comenzó cuando el Capítulo 21 se convirtió en 21 y la primera mitad (o tres cuartos ... Es una larga escena de pelea) del Capítulo 22. Me disculpo con cualquiera que haya esperado leer la pelea de dos estrellas de Mako. Lo obtendrás en el próximo capítulo, que, casualmente, es el comienzo del Día de Padres y Estudiantes._

 _*¡Oh! ¡Finalmente obtuve una página de tvtropes para esta historia! Como no puedo vincularme a tvtropes aquí, simplemente busque en google "To My Death I Fight" y "tvtropes" y debería estar en las primeras búsquedas. Todavía es un poco nuevo en este momento, así que está un poco desnudo. Si ves alguna tvtropes que falta, envíame un mensaje y las agregaré._

 _* Además, una cookie virtual para cualquiera que pueda nombrar la fuente del vestido al final del capítulo. Y cualquiera a quien ya le haya dicho no puede adivinar._

 _* ¡Esta historia ahora tiene más de 200,000 palabras!_

 _xxx_

 **Capítulo 21 - Continuar hijo rebelde**

La molestia en el aire era casi palpable cuando Ichigo miró la carta formal en sus manos. Mientras leía el elegante guión de la carta que deletreaba su nombre, Ichigo miró al estudiante de una estrella que se lo había entregado. El adolescente parecía nervioso solo por estar en presencia de Ichigo. Sin duda estaba pensando que Ichigo iba a patearle el trasero por solo respirar cerca de él. Decidiendo dejar que el adolescente se fuera antes de que se desmayara del nerviosismo, Ichigo arrugó la carta y la arrojó sobre su hombro sin siquiera leerla.

"Puedes decirle a Satsuki que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma", dijo Ichigo al adolescente, que sudaba de miedo. Asintiendo frenéticamente ante la respuesta de Ichigo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, sin duda para informarle a Satsuki lo que Ichigo le acababa de decir.

" ** _Eso fue muy malo contigo, Ichigo_** ", comentó Mugetsu.

"¿Qué?" Ichigo miró a su Kamui y se burló, "¿Crees que realmente iba a lastimar al chico? Nah, solo estaba jugando con él. Estoy un poco enojado porque Satsuki no se dará cuenta y me dejará en el infierno solo."

" ** _Otra carta, ¿eh?_** " Mugetsu parecía pensativo sobre algo antes de agregar rápidamente: " ** _¿Crees que ella está interesada en ti?_** "

"¿De dónde demonios vino eso?" Ichigo le gruñó a Mugetsu, quien simplemente continuó mirándolo.

" ** _El interés de Satsuki Kiryuin parece demasiado personal para ser plutónico o de negocios_** ", Mugetsu hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba sobre algo, " ** _Pero, de nuevo, no soy más que un Kamui. Aunque puedo ser mujer, el funcionamiento interno de la mente humana a veces me desconcierta_** ".

A Ichigo no le gustó ni apreció la opinión de Mugetsu sobre el asunto. No le importaba si Satsuki Kiryuin tenía algún tipo de afecto por él. Nunca le iba a gustar alguien que mata y encarcela a personas por no estar de acuerdo con ellos. Su intento de matar a Ryuko después de ganar Junketsu tampoco ayudó en su caso. También estaba el asunto de los sentimientos de Mugetsu por Junketsu. Ichigo había intentado que su Kamui explicara lo que sentía, pero Mugetsu estaba sorprendentemente con los labios apretados sobre todo el asunto. Todo lo que ella diría es que Junketsu pensó que era mucho mejor que ella. Cuando le preguntó cómo podía saber eso si nunca decía una palabra, Mugetsu dijo que podía verlo en los ojos de Junketsu.

"¿Qué fue todo eso, fresa?" Preguntó Nonon mientras sacaba la cabeza de la habitación. Estaba empezando a enojarse y sentir curiosidad por lo que le estaba tomando a Ichigo tanto tiempo. Mientras observaba al estudiante de Una Estrella huir por el pasillo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa confundida, "Le asustaste. ¿Te invitó a salir o algo así?"

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a Nonon, quien sonrió maliciosamente al meterse debajo de su piel, "Era otro de los recados de Satsuki. Ella sigue pidiéndome que sea su Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil y simplemente no acepta un no por respuesta".

"¿QUÉ?" Nonon estuvo a punto de caer al suelo ante lo que pensaba que era absolutamente estúpido de Ichigo. ¿Esa fue la razón por la que siguió recibiendo mensajeros del Consejo Estudiantil durante la última semana? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con furia apretando los puños, agarró a Ichigo por el frente de Mugetsu y le gritó su disgusto: "¿Eres estúpida o algo así? Cuando Lady Satsuki te pide que seas su vicepresidente, ¡saltas de alegría y dices que sí! No se supone para ignorar su regalo que ella pone en tu regazo! Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros Elite Four, somos lo suficientemente dignos del honor que te está otorgando y tienes el descaro de tirarlo tan cruelmente? Eres un estúpido bastardo, ¡Fresa!"

"Cállate, Snake", Ichigo lo mordió, haciendo que Nonon golpeara su pie enojado por el apodo de Ichigo para ella, "No necesito el comentario desde el balcón. Además, ¿por qué demonios deberías preocuparte por lo que hago?" Lo último que escuché fue que Satsuki te echó del Elite Four después de que te derroté. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de si tomo o no a Satsuki por su oferta?

"Er ..." Nonon se sonrojó con frustración cuando Ichigo la atrapó entre una mentira y su misión. Decidiendo seguir el mejor curso de acción, pateó a Ichigo en la espinilla y regresó al aula para terminar su almuerzo. Si tenía la boca llena de comida, entonces no había manera de que pudiera decir algo incriminatorio a Ichigo sin ser socialmente grosera.

El único otro ocupante en la habitación, además de Nonon, la miró pasar con una ceja arqueada. Mako Mankanshoku, vestido con un costoso traje azul con una falda a juego, se volvió hacia Ichigo que había seguido a Nonon a la habitación, "Jakuzure tiene razón, Ichigo. Si aceptaras la oferta de Lady Satsuki de convertirse en Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, el prestigio y el honor del Fight Club eclipsarían para siempre al resto de los clubes en la Academia Honnouji. Nadie podría disputar nuestro lugar y poder ".

"A la mierda", resopló Ichigo mientras se sentaba en un escritorio frente a Mako, "¿Y por qué estás usando un traje, Mako?"

"Es simple", Mako se ajustó las gafas con aire de suficiencia, "Como presidente del Fight Club, es mi deber establecer los estándares del club. Al vestirme formalmente y limpiar mi acto, solo estoy alentando al resto de la academia a ver el club con una mayor consideración ".

"Deshazte del traje. Te hace ver ridículo".

Ichigo no estaba realmente interesado en el nuevo Mako. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más arrogante y engreída, que era exactamente de lo que él constantemente le advertía durante la semana siguiente a la lucha de Kinue contra Ururu. Ichigo sabía que era el dinero y el prestigio de ser el equivalente de un estudiante de dos estrellas. Estaba contento de no haber decidido unirse al Fight Club junto a Ryuko. Con la forma en que Mako estaba manejando su harapienta lucha contra todos los otros clubes, probablemente ya habría muerto de agotamiento.

"No", Mako miró firmemente a Ichigo por encima de sus lentes. No apreciaba las constantes críticas de Ichigo sobre lo que estaba haciendo, "De todos modos, hice algunos cálculos. Si aceptaras la oferta de Lady Satsuki, se vería obligada a concederte mucho poder sobre la Academia Honnouji para mantenerte usted en línea y bajo su control ".

"¿Parece que me importa el poder?" Ichigo preguntó sarcásticamente y se burló, "Satsuki está tramando algo. Puedo sentirlo. Ella no es alguien que simplemente cedería el poder. He hablado con ella un par de veces e incluso peleé con ella. Creo que sé cómo ella piensa y actúa. Preferiría que devoraran mi alma que trabajar debajo de ella ".

"Wow, Strawberry", Nonon silbó burlonamente, "Eso es realmente tuyo. ¿Lo inventaste justo ahora o tuviste que pasar toda la noche pensando en eso?"

Justo cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de decir algo, se escuchó un fuerte gemido cuando Ryuko abrió la puerta de la habitación y rápidamente se desplomó en el suelo por el agotamiento. Mientras Ryuko yacía en el suelo, murmurando algo incoherentemente, Ururu entró detrás de ella y se sentó tranquilamente a almorzar.

"Hola, Ururu", Ichigo no podía entender lo que Ryuko estaba tratando de decir. Sonaba importante a juzgar por el volumen al que lo decía: "¿Qué dijo ella?"

Ururu miró a Ryuko, quien repitió lo que murmuró, y se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Dijo que está muy cansada y que le gustaría algo de comida".

Sin pensar, Ichigo agarró el almuerzo de Nonon de sus manos, obteniendo un chirriante 'qué demonios' de ella, y lo dejó caer al lado del cuerpo propenso de Ryuko, "Aquí. Toma el resto de mi almuerzo. Estoy lleno".

"¡Oye!" Nonon se levantó enojado y gritó indignado: "¡Ese fue mi almuerzo, Fresa!"

"¿De Verdad?" Ichigo respondió indiferente, "Porque podría jurar que mi almuerzo el que robaste de mi dormitorio".

Después de finalmente reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse del piso, Ryuko bostezó cansadamente y se desplomó en la silla disponible más cercana. Sentándose con un audible suspiro de alivio, Ryuko comenzó a devorar lo que quedaba del almuerzo de Nonon, "¡Esto es genial, Ichigo! ¿Lo haces tú mismo?"

Ichigo miró a un Nonon furioso, "Algo así. Entonces, ¿cómo va el Fight Club?"

"¡Mako es un conductor esclavo!" Ryuko exclamó mientras tenía cuidado de no escupir comida. Después de agarrar la botella de agua de Nonon, causando que el labio del ex Tres Estrellas se estremeciera de ira, Ryuko bebió casi la mitad antes de hablar, "Acabo de pelear contra los clubes de Baloncesto, Béisbol, Lucha y Fútbol de una vez. ¡Estoy agotado!"

"No te relajes demasiado, Ryuko", le informó Mako a su amiga, "Tienes más peleas esta tarde, pero aún estoy estableciendo la hora y el lugar. Puedes relajarte durante las próximas horas hasta que termine ".

Ryuko frunció el ceño, "Sí, te alcanzaré más tarde, Mako".

Cuando Mako se fue para ir a preparar todo, con sus tacones altos haciendo clic con confianza en el suelo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que la riqueza y el estado de su familia se volvieran permanentes, el ceño de Ryuko se profundizó. Realmente echaba de menos al viejo Mako. Incluso la imaginación de su amiga, que la había puesto nerviosa una o dos veces, era algo que echaba mucho de menos. Sin saber qué hacer con Mako, Ryuko decidió centrarse en otras cosas por el momento. Ella siempre podía volver a Mako más tarde, "Entonces Ichigo, ¿qué vas a usar para el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes? Escuché que hay un código de vestimenta formal y todo".

"¿Ahi esta?" Ichigo no había escuchado nada sobre un código de vestimenta y, deduciendo la tos de sorpresa de Mugetsu, tampoco su Kamui. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Mugetsu acerca de él usando otra ropa. Incluso si no entendía los sentimientos de Mugetsu hacia el asunto, era más fácil permitirle salirse con la suya en lugar de escucharla quejarse ante él antes de pedirle una disculpa.

"No puedes ser tan denso, Strawberry", se burló Nonon con desprecio, "Lady Satsuki creó el Día de Padres y Estudiantes para asegurarse de que ninguno de los estudiantes tuviera problemas con sus clases. ¿De verdad crees que podrás usar ese viejo Kamui raído mañana?

" ** _¿Raído?_** " Mugetsu se enojó y se habría lanzado a Nonon si Ichigo no la hubiera estado usando, " ** _¡Le mostraré a esta perra de cabello rosado que es rabiosa!_** "

"Cálmate, Mugetsu," Ichigo se quejó cansado.

" ** _¡Mejor no te pongas nada mejor que yo!_** " Mugetsu advirtió enojado: " ** _¡Soy tu mejor conjunto de ropa y permaneceré como tal!_** "

"Ja", Ryuko se rió por la desgracia de Ichigo con Mugetsu. Incluso tan cansada como estaba, aún podía tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar viendo a Ichigo ponerse nervioso.

" ** _Lo mismo va para ti, Ryuko_** ", agregó Senketsu, causando que la diversión de Ryuko llegara a un final prematuro, " ** _No te permitiré que te pongas nada más ... excepto tu pijama_** ".

"Maldición", Ichigo suspiró miserablemente, "Así que el Día de Padres y Estudiantes es la próxima semana ¿verdad?

Finalmente teniendo suficiente y tomando su almuerzo de regreso de Ryuko, quien protestó por el tratamiento, Nonon le dio un gran mordisco a su emparedado. Con un bocado de comida, ella le dijo: "Mañana, tonto".

Ichigo comenzó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Nadie aquí, ni siquiera Ryuko o Satsuki y, con suerte, no Nui, sabía lo que eso significaba. Levantándose rápidamente, comenzó a enumerar mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Sabía que tenía suficiente comida en su dormitorio para durarle al menos una semana y estaba bastante seguro de que conocía al menos cinco lugares en la ciudad de Honnou que podía esconderse. La única dificultad que iba a tener sería durante el Día de Padres y Estudiantes. No había forma de que pudiera esconderse de sus compañeros durante el evento. Mientras enumeraba varias cosas, murmurando todo el tiempo, Ururu se volvió hacia la ventana cercana y señaló hacia afuera.

"Mira", dijo ella con total estoicismo, "el Sr. Kurosaki está balanceándose sobre una cuerda".

"Oh, fu -"

El explicativo de Ichigo se interrumpió cuando Isshin se estrelló por la ventana, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Ururu, que seguía tan estoico y sin perturbaciones como siempre. Mientras vidrios rotos salpicaban el piso, Isshin se balanceó hacia adelante y plantó sus pies contra la cara de Ichigo antes de impulsarlo a través de la pared cercana. Aterrizando en una posición digna y agachándose y quitándose el polvo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón, cuero importado, claro, Isshin gritó hacia donde Ichigo se había estrellado.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto que escuché acerca de que recibiste la atención de no una niña, sino dos?"

Hubo un destello de luces e Ichigo salió corriendo del agujero en la pared revestido en un Mugetsu completamente transformado. Golpeando a su padre en el estómago, respondió con molestia en su voz: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué clase de padre se estrella por una ventana solo para patear a su hijo de todos modos?"

"¡Del tipo que se preocupa por su hijo!" Isshin le gritó mientras chocaba con Ichigo: "¡Además, tú eres la que ha estado jodiendo! ¿Tienes muchas chicas que piden tu atención y aún no te das cuenta? ¿Cuán denso hijo crié?"

"¿Denso?" Ichigo golpeó su frente contra la de su padre lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el hombre mayor retrocediera. Tenía que agradecerle a Mugetsu más tarde por hacer que cada parte de su cuerpo fuera tan dura como el acero cuando ella se transforma así. Gruñendo, señaló con su mano a Isshin y gritó: "¡Mira quién llama a la tetera negra!"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" Isshin cantó mientras se recuperaba, más rápido de lo que Ichigo había anticipado y golpeó ambos talones contra el estómago de Ichigo. Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Ichigo, Isshin lo había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para lanzar a Ichigo de regreso a través del mismo agujero que había creado hace un minuto y, por lo que parecía, varios golpes más. Saltando del suelo y ajustándose el cuello de su chaqueta, Isshin se dio la vuelta para ir corriendo tras Ichigo, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Ururu, "¡Asegúrate de vigilar a todos, Ururu!"

Ururu lanzó un saludo, "No hay problema, Sr. Kurosaki. Haré todo lo posible para mantener a todos a salvo".

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ryuko estaba tratando de entender qué demonios acababa de pasar. ¿En serio acababa de ver al padre de Ichigo atravesar la ventana antes de patearlo contra la pared? Ryuko se frotó los ojos cansados y esperó que lo que sucedió fuera una alucinación provocada por los últimos días de lucha constante, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la expresión atónita en la cara de Nonon, supo que lo que acababa de presenciar había sucedido realmente. Después de ver a Ichigo ser pateado a través de la pared mientras usaba Mugetsu, supo que estaba en problemas.

Consiguiendo empujarse sobre las piernas temblorosas a pesar del agotamiento que sentía, Ryuko dio un paso torpe para ayudar a Ichigo cuando vio a Ururu bloqueando su camino.

"Por favor no interfieras", dijo Ururu con calma, "Ichigo no está en peligro".

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Ryuko miró a Ururu y vio que la niña realmente no creía que hubiera algo malo en lo que estaba haciendo el padre de Ichigo. Sintiendo que era la única persona sana en la habitación, señaló el gran agujero en la pared y dijo: "¡El padre de Ichigo lo pateó a través de la pared! ¡Eso no es normal!"

"Claro que sí", respondió Ururu neutralmente mientras miraba el agujero brevemente, "Puedo hacer eso. Además, así es como el Sr. Kurosaki saluda a Ichigo".

"¡Ah, Ryuko!" Mako, por alguna razón, apareció fuera del agujero. Sin preocuparse siquiera de por qué estaba allí o cómo se formó, ella entró y se palmeó la falda con calma, "Me acaban de informar que al Club de Voleibol le gustaría pelear contigo. Vamos".

"¿Qué?" Ryuko intentó escapar pero en su estado de cansancio no pudo hacer nada cuando Mako la agarró por la espalda de Senketsu y comenzó a arrastrarla.

" ** _¡Espera! ¡Suéltame, Mako!_** " Senketsu gritó con miedo, maldiciendo el hecho de que nadie más que Ryuko e Ichigo podían escucharlo, " ** _¡Ryuko, dile que me suelte antes de que estire mis Life Fibers!_** "

Nonon vio a Ryuko irse antes de gruñir y arrojar su almuerzo al suelo. Tenía dos elecciones que hacer ahora. Podría seguir a la Estudiante transfererida a su pequeño combate o podría localizar a Fresa y verlo pelear con su padre. Lady Satsuki le había dado la misión de determinar cómo y por qué Kamui de Ichigo podía hacer cosas que ella no podía hacer. Sería rebelde seguir a la Estudiante Transferids, por lo que con una gran sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro, Nonon procedió a rastrear dónde fue Ichigo. Claro que su misión era observar a Mugetsu, pero verlo sacarle el alquitrán era simplemente una ventaja que no podía permitirse dejar pasar.

"Esto debería ser bueno", bromeó.

 _xxx_

Kon estaba seriamente confundido y perdido. Rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y trató de encontrar cualquier punto de referencia que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar el camino a donde fuera la Academia Honnouji.

Cuando el padre de Ichigo lo trajo a la ciudad de Honnou, lo dejaron en secreto y le ordenaron que se dirigiera solo a la Academia de Honnouji. La única regla era que no podía ser visto ni atrapado. Todo salió bien para Kon hasta que de alguna manera se topó con un grupo de personas. En lugar de mirarlo boquiabierto o mirándolo mientras murmuraba sobre un peluche de león que hablaba y se movía, simplemente lo saludaron y continuaron su camino. Por eso Kon caminaba sin cuidado en medio de una calle concurrida. Si a estas personas no parecía importarles un peluche en movimiento, ¿quién era él para esconderse y escabullirse como un maldito ninja?

"Sé que está allá arriba", Kon levantó la cabeza y miró a la Academia Honnouji que se extendía hacia el cielo sobre él. El único problema era que los caminos y las calles eran como un laberinto, que se entrecruzaban y daban vueltas. Era como un laberinto y Kon odiaba los laberintos: "La única pregunta es cómo llegar allí. Sé que el padre de Ichigo dijo que mantuviera un perfil bajo, pero nunca voy a encontrarme con Ichigo a menos que obtenga instrucciones. Ahora a quién pedir…"

A Kon no le gustaba ninguna de sus elecciones. Todos en los barrios bajos tenían este aspecto extraño sobre ellos. No podía entenderlo, pero lo único que no pudo evitar notar fueron los extraños hilos rojos en su ropa. Era realmente extraño cómo los hilos parecían vivos y conscientes de su presencia cada vez que pasaba. Era casi como si estuviera en una película de terror o algo así. Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrarse con el asesino psicótico y el círculo estaría completo.

"Aw, joder!" Kon declaró con arrogancia: "Sé que la Academia Honnouji es así, ¡así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es seguir en esa dirección!"

Con un propósito en mente, Kon saltó de la mesa en la que estaba parado, dobló la esquina y rápidamente se encontró con alguien. Cayendo de espaldas con un suave chirrido, Kon se llenó atontado una pata, "¿Alguien obtuvo el número de esa pared de ladrillos?"

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a él, Kon se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo del cuerpo de felpa, "Lo siento, buen señor, no lo vi allí. Ahora, si me disculpa ..."

Kon trató de pasar a la persona con la que se encontró, que aún no había dicho una palabra. No había dado tres pasos antes de que una gran espada morada atravesara el suelo frente a él.

"¡Oye!" Kon dijo enojado mientras señalaba a la persona que casi lo había golpeado, "¿Cuál es la gran idea? ¡Podrías haber cortado mi costura! ¿Sabes lo difícil que sería coserme de nuevo después?"

Antes de que Kon pudiera hacer algo, se encontró siendo levantado y sostenido en los brazos de la persona. Fue solo cuando descubrió que su agarre era sobrehumanamente fuerte cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo podía estar mal. Decidió jugar tranquilo por el momento, ya que siempre había tiempo para entrar en pánico más tarde, y preguntó: "¡Uh, soy Kon!"

Nui Harime miró a la criatura en sus manos con una alegría abyecta, o al menos el sentimiento más cercano a la felicidad que alguien como ella podía sentir. Extraño, en las últimas semanas había sentido algo extraño. Claro que todavía asesinó y torturó a quienes iban en contra de los planes del Director y quería matar a Ryuko Matoi por lo que su padre le hizo a la vista, pero de alguna manera parecía más pensativa. Nui no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero por el momento estaba contenta de saber que seguía siendo la misma Gran Couturier de siempre.

"¿No eres algo?" Nui preguntó alegremente, su único ojo se cerró de alegría. Entonces el nombre de esta criatura era Kon, ¿verdad? Nui podía sentir las Life Fibers dentro del cuerpo de la felpa, lo que significaba que Kon tenía que haber sido hecho en una de las compañías hijas de Revocs. Sería una tontería para Lady Ragyo simplemente cubrir el mundo al infundir Life Fibers con solo ropa. ¡Los planes del director eran mucho más grandiosos!

"Y también contiene Life Fibers", Nui apretó el cuerpo de Kon, "¡Eso es increíble!"

"¡Oye, sé amable con mi relleno!" Kon no apreciaba ser maltratado de esta manera. Él era un ser vivo, ¿sabes? Tenía los mismos derechos y privilegios que Ichigo, incluso si no era exactamente humano. Cuando Nui dejó de apretar e inclinó la cabeza confundida, Kon se compuso y preguntó: "¿Y quién eres de todos modos?"

Nui se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su rostro estuvo a solo unos centímetros del de Kon, "¡Soy Nui Harime!"

"Nui Harime, ¿eh?" Kon podría jurar que escuchó ese nombre antes, pero el recuerdo lo eludió. No podría haber sido nada malo, o de lo contrario no lo habría olvidado, "Ese es un nombre extraño. De todos modos, ¿te importaría dejarme ir ahora?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" Nui levantó a Kon por encima de su cabeza y sonrió, "Eres demasiado fascinante para dejarlo ir. De hecho, si no supiera nada mejor, diría que eres un COVER".

"No estoy cubriendo nada", respondió Kon indignado mientras extrañaba por completo el énfasis que Nui puso en las CUBIERTAS.

"Aún así ..." Kon vio que la cara de Nui se movía ligeramente e inmediatamente supo que estaba en problemas, "Tengo curiosidad por saber qué te hace sentir. Como Gran Couturier, no sería prudente de mi parte simplemente dejarte ir. No cuando hay tanto que puedo aprender de tu cuerpo ... "

" _Oh, mierda_ ", Kon comenzó a temblar nerviosamente cuando la verdadera personalidad de Nui comenzó a surgir, "¿ _Por qué siempre parezco atraer a los locos? Vamos, Kon. Piensa en algo antes de que esta chica monte tu cabeza sobre su chimenea. ¿Qué es lo haría Ichigo?_ "

Entonces golpeó a Kon. Era tan obvio que se habría golpeado en la cara si no estuviera en manos de un psicópata. Tosiendo para llamar la atención de Nui, o al menos en parte, Kon dijo con calma: "Creo que hay un pequeño problema con tu sugerencia".

Nui estaba un poco confundido por el estado mental de Kon. En un momento, la criatura que no era una CUBIERTA le tenía miedo, como debería ser, ¿y ahora estaba tranquila y serena? Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, sus coletas rebotando en el camino, ella preguntó: "¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué?"

Kon hizo el movimiento de pensar mucho antes de hablar, "Bueno, ¿no me desarmaría para evitar que hable? ¿Cómo descubrirás cómo trabajo si no puedo hablar?"

"¡No seas tonto!" Nui sonrió, "¡Te coseré después y comenzaré de nuevo si no funciona la primera vez!"

" _Ok, eso no funcionó_ ".

A Kon no le gustó, pero necesitaba confiar en su seguridad. El padre de Ichigo lo había instalado hace una semana sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Kon se había enojado, con razón, y habría pateado el trasero del viejo Kurosaki si hubiera podido, pero como no podía, simplemente se conformó con mirar enojado a Isshin. Completamente desconcertado por el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo de Kon, Isshin se rió tontamente antes de decirle a Kon que solo usara este dispositivo si alguna vez terminaba en una situación sin otra salida. Era muy caro e Isshin no quería tener que comprar otro.

"Bueno, entonces ..." Kon no vio otra opción. Después de todo, tendría que usarlo: "Dado que usted es tan serio sobre esto, supongo que no tengo otra opción en el asunto, pero antes de ir a ningún lado, ¿puede hacerme un simple favor?"

"Es mejor que no me pidas que le diga a tu familia que los amaste", dijo Nui en tono de broma, "porque si lo haces, los rastrearé y los mataré a todos por el problema".

"No, no es eso", Kon realmente estaba empezando a desear no haber venido a la ciudad de Honnou y permanecer en la relativa seguridad de Karakura Town, "¿Ves este botón en mi estómago? Si lo presionas, lo compactaré una forma más pequeña. Me hará mucho más fácil de llevar ".

Nui pareció reflexionar antes de mover a Kon hasta que estuvo justo frente a su cara, "¿En serio?"

Nunca hubo un momento en su existencia en el que Kon apreciara más el hecho de que sus ojos de plástico no podían expresar la mentira que decía: "Pero, por supuesto. Soy Kon. Nunca he mentido una vez en mi vida".

Nui hinchó las mejillas y consideró sus opciones. Kon obviamente estaba tratando de engañarla para que cayera en una trampa. Eso era seguro, pero a Nui no le preocupaba demasiado. No era una humana estúpida que era débil al veneno, el fuego, la falta de sangre y, en general, fue apuñalada por una Tijera. Si esto era realmente una trampa, entonces Nui pensó que debería ser una buena anfitriona y lanzarla. Era lo más educado que hacer después de todo.

"¡Okay!" Nui dijo alegremente y presionó el botón. En retrospectiva, cuando descubrió que Kon pertenecía a Isshin, Nui vendría a ver lo que ella hizo como muy, muy estúpida.

Tan pronto como presionó el botón, un espeso humo azul salió de la cara de Kon. Inmediatamente, Nui soltó a Kon y comenzó a toser con dureza. ¿Cómo podría ella, que ni siquiera era humana, verse afectada por el gas lacrimógeno? Esto era imposible y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de toser ni siquiera abrir su ojo bueno.

Kon no se molestó en esperar o regodearse de haberle hecho bien a Nui. Tan pronto como ella lo soltó, Kon rápidamente se dio la vuelta y huyó tan rápido como sus piernas podían moverse. Necesitaba llegar a la Academia Honnouji antes de que Nui Harime se recuperara, lo que parecía ser bastante pronto, y encontrar al padre de Ichigo. Ya no se sentía seguro en esta ciudad, no con psicópatas como Nui Harime corriendo.

" _Maldita sea. ¡Esto no vale todas las chicas semidesnudas que Isshin me prometió!_ "

 _xxx_

"Parece que podríamos haber juzgado mal la determinación de Ryuko Matoi y Mako Mankanshoku", la voz retumbante de Ira Gamagori se hizo eco a través de las cámaras del Consejo Estudiantil. Sin Nonon Jakuzure como parte del Elite Four, al menos públicamente, Gamagori estaba disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que le brindaba la ausencia de Jakuzure que lanzaba insultos a Sanageyama, "Su tenacidad debe ser respetada, pero a menos que hagamos algo para limitar su crecimiento, se convertirán en parte de su círculo íntimo, Lady Satsuki ".

Satsuki miró la carpeta que Gamagori le había dado momentos antes. En él había varias declaraciones y archivos de los clubes derrotados que atestiguaban el punto de vista de Gamagori. Si bien es probable que todos sean verdaderos y altamente precisos y claros, la inclusión de la firma de Gamagori en cada documento fue prueba suficiente de eso, Satsuki lo tiró sin siquiera abrirlo.

"Cualquiera que haya sido derrotado por Matoi ya no tiene derecho a quejarse de perder", dijo Satsuki antes de tomar su té, "El hecho de que decidieron quejarse de eso significa que ya no son dignos del poder que les otorgué, ya saben que he negado sus pedidos de que se les vuelva a coser sus uniformes Goku de dos estrellas y que tienen prohibido volver a tener uno ".

Gamagori se inclinó respetuosamente, "Por supuesto, Lady Satsuki".

"Tch", Sanageyama golpeó su puño contra el brazo de su silla con ira. ¿Cuál era el punto de permitir que Ryuko peleara contra todas las papas fritas cuando él estaba dispuesto y podía pelear con ella? Desde su revancha, Sanageyama se había sentido engañado por su victoria. Después de un partido agotador y valioso contra Ryuko, que todavía pudo luchar contra él incluso después de obtener Shingantsu y su Blade Regalia Mark II, esa extraña mujer le robó su victoria. El problema que tenía no era con la mujer misma, sino que ella intervino de manera tan desagradable e interfirió en su lucha justo cuando él estaba a punto de ganar. No fue justo, maldita sea.

"Déjame pelear con ella otra vez", Sanageyama llamó a Satsuki, "Han pasado más de un par de días desde que esa mujer fue vista, ¿verdad? Eso significa que se fue de la ciudad. Si me dejas pelear con Ryuko otra vez, estaré capaz de ganar sin problemas esta vez ".

"No seas demasiado apresurado en tu juicio, Sanageyama", dijo Satsuki con calma, "Lucharás contra Matoi a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, la misión de Jakuzure tiene prioridad sobre tu necesidad de luchar".

"¿Pensé que Jakuzure debía observar el Mugetsu de Ichigo Kurosaki?" Inumuta preguntó.

"Lo está", admitió Satsuki, "pero luchar contra Matoi podría poner en peligro su misión. Una vez que Jakuzure esté fuera del alcance de la retribución de Ichigo, determinaré si puedes proceder contra Matoi, Sanageyama".

A Sanageyama no le gustó, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir y quejarse con Satsuki, "Bien".

"Hmm, esto es peculiar", Inumuta se inclinó hacia delante y miró lo que se mostraba en el monitor. Tecleando algunas órdenes, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al ver lo que significaba la alerta particular que estaba viendo: "Lady Satsuki, parece que el Sistema de Detección Perimetral de la Academia Honnouji acaba de detectar a un visitante no autorizado".

"Dichas noticias no requieren la atención de Lady Satsuki, Inumuta", gruñó Gamagori, y era verdad. La Academia Honnouji recibió, semanalmente, al menos cuatro espías y casos de intento de espionaje de otras academias, principalmente las academias de la región de Kansai. Se había vuelto tan común que se descubrieran y mataran espías que los capitanes del club habían comenzado a apostar al próximo espía que se descubriera. Gamagori había intentado frenar el juego ilegal, pero se detuvo cuando Inumuta le mostró la cantidad de dinero que Lady Satsuki estaba recibiendo como parte del "corte del ganador".

"Tienes razón. Eso por sí solo no sería preocupante", el sarcasmo de Inumuta no pasó por alto a Satsuki. Girando ligeramente la cabeza, le hizo un gesto sutil a Inumuta para que continuara: "Lo preocupante es que la alarma interior de la Academia Honnouji sonó antes de la alarma perimetral en setenta y tres segundos".

El leve estrechamiento de los ojos de Satsuki fue todo lo que Elite Three necesitaba para saber que no estaba contenta con las noticias de Inumuta. La idea de que alguien pasara por alto su seguridad no era tan preocupante como el hecho de que solo conocía a un puñado de personas en el mundo que lo hacen con tanta impunidad. Lo más interesante fue el orden anacrónico de los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué había sonado la alarma interior antes que la alarma perimetral?

"Trae las cámaras exteriores sobre la Academia Honnouji", le ordenó Satsuki a Inumuta mientras se levantaba y se volvió hacia la gran pared de pantallas a su derecha, "Céntrate en el área alrededor de la brecha".

Inumuta asintió y comenzó a escribir comandos rápidamente. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Honestamente asumió que quienquiera que fuera este intruso, habrían sido capaces de apagar las cámaras y alimentarse de su ubicación. Aquí esperaba algún tipo de desafío. Al hacer clic en el botón final, Inumuta miró hacia la gran pared de pantallas mientras la cámara comenzaba a reproducirse durante los últimos diez minutos. Cuando vio quién era el intruso, se quitó las gafas y se las limpió. Tenía que haber algún tipo de error. Lo que estaba viendo era socialmente imposible y, sin embargo, cuando volvió a ponerse las gafas, el intruso seguía allí.

"Es eso -?"

"¿Qué es?" Sanageyama gritó molesto. Aunque Shingantsu le permitió ver el mundo y luchar en un nivel que antes creía inalcanzable, todavía no podía verlo, lo que significaba que lo que se mostraba en las pantallas se le escapó.

Las manos de Satsuki se apretaron con molestia y enojo leve al presenciar a Isshin Kurosaki de alguna manera salir impunemente a la cima de la Academia Honnouji. Si eso no fuera suficiente, ella lo vio anclar una cuerda de nylon en el piso antes de salir corriendo del borde de la escuela y estrellarse contra una de las ventanas del salón de clases, riéndose por completo si la expresión de su rostro era correcta.

" _¿Qué podría poseer este hombre para cometer un acto tan audaz?_ "

¿Era este el hombre con el que su madre la instó a ser cautelosa? Satsuki habría encontrado el concepto de una broma realmente ridículo si no fuera por el hecho de que su madre nunca bromeó. No, el sentido del humor de Ragyo Kiryuin era mucho más cínico y negro. Aquellos que escucharon su humor tendieron a no estar mucho tiempo después. Al reenfocarse, Satsuki trató de pensar en una razón por la cual Isshin haría lo que hizo. ¿Qué motivo tenía Isshin y qué esperaba obtener al ser atrapado?

" _¿Permitió que las cámaras de Inumuta lo vieran?_ " Satsuki se quedó perpleja mientras su mente se aceleró, " _¿Era parte de su plan permitirnos descubrir que había llegado a la Academia Honnouji?_ "

"¿Quién estaba en la habitación en la que irrumpió Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Veamos ..." Inumuta apagó la cámara exterior y se trasladó a una de las cámaras del pasillo que generalmente se usaban para atrapar a los estudiantes retrasados y perezosos. Estableciendo el marco de tiempo para diez minutos antes de la llegada de Isshin, Inumuta adelantó rápidamente y dejó que se reprodujera. No pasó mucho tiempo después que varias personas conocidas aparecieron en el monitor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ..." la voz de Gamagori retumbó cuando un familiar cabello anaranjado salió de la habitación, habló con un estudiante de una estrella, antes de asustarlo. Cuando vio a Ichigo arrugar una carta, Gamagori no pudo reprimir el gruñido que emanaba de su garganta. ¡Cómo se atrevía Ichigo a rechazar la amable y generosa oferta de Lady Satsuki de ser su vicepresidenta!

"Y él no es el único", Inumuta hizo clic en una tecla y varias imágenes aparecieron en una pantalla diferente, "Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Ururu Tsumugiya y Jakuzure también estaban en la habitación".

Mientras la alimentación continuaba reproduciéndose, Satsuki observó cómo la cámara se sacudía antes de que Ichigo se estrellara contra la pared de la habitación, voló por el pasillo y atravesó la pared adyacente sin disminuir la velocidad. Mirando la marca de tiempo, parecía que la causa del brusco vuelo de Ichigo fue la entrada bastante grandiosa de su padre. Unos momentos más tarde, había una luz azul brillante y un destello de estrellas cuando Ichigo, vestido con Mugetsu, salió corriendo del agujero en la pared y regresó a la habitación.

"¿Va a pelear con su padre?" Gamagori se preguntó en voz alta, "Seguramente si hubiera alguna animosidad entre él y su padre, no requeriría el uso de -"

Gamagori se vio obligado a morderse la lengua cuando Ichigo voló una vez más fuera de la habitación, esta vez vestido con Mugetsu. No fue el único sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Tanto Inumuta como Satsuki también quedaron atónitos en silencio. Ver a Ichigo en Mugetsu siendo arrojado era una cosa, pero ver que sucedía tan fácilmente era otra. Cuando Isshin finalmente salió de la habitación y miró a la cámara, Satsuki notó que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero marrón.

"No estoy detectando ninguna fibra de vida en la ropa de Isshin Kurosaki".

"¿Qué?"Satsuki sabía que eso era imposible. Casi todos los restos de ropa del mundo fueron creados y distribuidos por Revocs. Su madre se aseguró de eso, pero de nuevo varias cosas sobre Isshin la perturbaron.

"Ya veo ..." Satsuki se dio la vuelta y colocó su mano sobre la empuñadura de Bakuzan. Necesitaba ocuparse de este asunto antes de que se saliera de control. Por lo poco que vio de su disputa familiar, la probabilidad de que el daño colateral a la Academia Honnouji aumentara en los millones de dólares aumentaba con cada minuto, "Gamagori. Sanageyama. Ustedes dos vienen conmigo. Tenemos una reunión con Isshin Kurosaki".

 _xxx_

" ** _Estoy confundida, Ichigo,_** " Mugetsu observó confundido mientras Ichigo era arrojado a través de una pared antes de finalmente aterrizar de pie. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Ichigo vio que su pequeña ... pelea ... con su padre había terminado de alguna manera llevándolos a uno de los muchos gimnasios repartidos por la Academia Honnouji.

"¿Acerca de?"

" ** _Cómo está tu padre al día con nosotros_** ", Mugetsu no podía sentir ningún Life Fibers dentro de la ropa de Isshin. Como Kamui, se enorgullecía de poder detectar Life Fibers donde sea que estén. Era cómo ella sabía cuán fuertes eran Danketsu y Junketsu en comparación con ella: " ** _Él no lleva puesto un Kamui o un uniforme Goku y, sin embargo, está ganando. ¿Qué está pasando?_** "

"Es porque mi padre es demasiado estúpido para dejar que algo como la lógica se interponga en su camino", escupió Ichigo, ya que literalmente podía escuchar a su padre acercarse, "Y él simplemente no sabe cuándo darse por vencido".

"¡Hablar con uno mismo es un signo de inestabilidad mental!" Isshin saltó por el agujero que Ichigo había hecho en la pared e intentó atacar a su hijo. Intenta ser la palabra clave porque Ichigo logró evitar el ataque bastante obvio de su padre sin muchos problemas. Girando rápidamente, Ichigo intentó meter su codo en la parte baja de la espalda de su padre. Cuando Isshin de alguna manera logró maniobrar alrededor de su brazo y retroceder, Ichigo comenzó a lamentar el hecho de que dejó a Tournesol de regreso en su dormitorio. Apuñalar a su padre probablemente sería visto como incorrecto por el resto de la academia, pero Ichigo estaba llegando al punto de no importarle.

Comenzando a enojarse un poco, Ichigo voló tras su padre y finalmente logró golpear su puño en la cara de Isshin. Su júbilo inicial se interrumpió cuando los brazos de Isshin se dispararon y atrajeron a Ichigo a una llave de cabeza, "Es por eso que no lo haces ¿Tienes novia? ¿Te tocó en la cabeza, hijo mío?

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

Las manos de Ichigo agarraron la parte posterior de la chaqueta de su padre y, de un solo golpe, lo voltearon sobre su hombro. Cuando Isshin aterrizó corporalmente en el suelo, dejando escapar un jadeo involuntario de su boca cuando el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones, Ichigo intentó golpear su codo contra su diafragma, pero una vez más encontró que su brazo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo previsto.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba su padre esta fuerza? Mientras Isshin sonreía con payaso antes de alejar a Ichigo de él, Ichigo intentó racionalizar lo que sucedió. Ok, él sabía que su padre era un ex capitán de shinigami que podía luchar contra Aizen a un nivel uniforme. Eso lo convirtió en un tipo rudo, pero su padre estaba en su gigai en este momento, entonces, ¿cómo era que le estaba pateando el culo tan fácilmente?

"¡Dejaste tu flanco expuesto, hijo mío!"

Ichigo miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Isshin cayendo hacia él. Haciendo una mueca de molestia, levantó el puño y se preparó para golpear a su padre en la cara, pero se detuvo cuando un látigo con púas salió de la nada y golpeó a Isshin contra la pared cercana.

"¡No habrá combates no autorizados en la Academia Honnouji!" Ira Gamagori gritó rítmicamente cuando sus pies se estrellaron contra el suelo. Agarrando la punta de su látigo y burlándose de él, miró el cráter humeante donde el cuerpo de Isshin había impactado, "¡Eso va doble para intrusos como tú!"

"Apártate, Gamagori," Satsuki Kiryuin se adelantó al enorme adolescente y plantó a Bakuzan contra el suelo. Mirando directamente a donde sabía que estaba Isshin Kurosaki, preguntó: "¿Supongo que Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Oh, ya sabes de mí. Eso me ahorra mucho tiempo para presentarme. De todos modos, nunca fui realmente bueno con las presentaciones sociales".

Al salir del agujero con un aspecto un poco peor, Isshin se quitó el polvo de la chaqueta. Tuvo suerte de que el ataque de Gamagori no lo hubiera desgarrado. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría obligado al joven a pagar la factura por repararlo. Tosiendo y rascándose la barba, abrió la boca para hablar con Satsuki y rápidamente recibió un pie en la cara por cortesía de Ichigo.

"¿Qué deseas?"Ichigo le preguntó a Satsuki, su temperamento ya se había acortado lo suficiente. Su padre siempre parecía enojarlo y la incapacidad de Ichigo para hacer que Isshin se quedara abajo lo irritaba, "¿No puedes volver en cinco minutos? Solo necesito enseñarle a mi padre algunas lecciones de modales".

"Ahora, Ichigo ..." En el tiempo que le tomó a Ichigo darse la vuelta y mirar a Satsuki, Isshin se había movido a través del gimnasio y golpeó su rodilla contra el estómago de su hijo. Mientras Ichigo amordazaba, Ichigo lo agarró con otra llave de cabeza, "¿Qué te he enseñado acerca de los modales? Además, bajas la guardia. Hace un año nunca habrías caído en un truco tan simple y obvio. Está claro que es tu momento en la Academia Honnouji te ha ablandado tremendamente. ¿Todos aquí son un pensamiento? "

"¡Cuida tu boca con Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama blandió su shinai a Isshin.

"Está bien, Sanageyama", Satsuki levantó el brazo para calmar a su subordinado antes de desenvainar lentamente a Bakuzan, "Si se digna a hablarme así una vez más, no tendré más remedio que castigarlo".

"Por favor ignora a mi papá", con un gruñido de frustración, Ichigo golpeó su pie con el pie de Isshin. Mientras su padre cojeaba, maldiciendo a su hijo por tácticas tan cobardes, Ichigo suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Es un idiota. Simplemente ignorará todo lo que le digas".

"¡Esa no es la forma correcta de hablar con tu padre!" Isshin gritó desagradablemente antes de dirigir su atención a Satsuki, "Entonces, ¿quién podría ser joven? Pareces bastante importante, así que debes ser bastante poderosa por aquí".

Satsuki entrecerró los ojos al sentir que Junketsu miraba al hombre frente a ella con aprensión. El comportamiento de su Kamui la desconcertó tanto como el conocimiento de que ella era capaz de sentir lo que sentía su Kamui. Concentrada en ese sentimiento, Satsuki concluyó que no era tanto como sentir lo que Junketsu estaba sintiendo, sino que era su Kamui apretando alrededor de su cuerpo sin extraer más sangre. La combinación de eventos tan extraños le dio a Satsuki el conocimiento de que Isshin Kurosaki era más de lo que parecía ser.

"¡Soy Satsuki Kiryuin!" Satsuki gritó enérgicamente e inmediatamente se iluminó con una luz de fondo blanca y brillante que emanaba de algún lugar detrás de ella: "¡Como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, es mi deber sagrado destruir y eliminar cualquier amenaza a la Academia Honnouji! ¡Me dirás tu propósito para traspasar mi academia o enfrenta las consecuencias de tu crimen! "

Isshin miró a Satsuki con un ojo perspicaz. No había duda en su mente de que ella era la hija de Ragyo. Incluso tenía toda la luz de fondo y todo. Aún así, él no era alguien que permitiera que tales teatrales molestaran o lo sometieran. Masaki le había enseñado esa lección bastante bien.

"Estoy aquí para visitar a mi hijo, el delincuente", señaló Isshin con el pulgar a Ichigo, quien no dijo nada y simplemente lo miró con represalia, "escuché que mañana era el Día de los Padres y los Estudiantes y pensé que sería un buena idea de venir a verlo. Una de mis fuentes dijo que mi hijo tenía dos niñas que lo lamentaban y que, como padre sobreprotector, no podía permitir que eso continuara sin hablar con estas chicas ".

Ichigo no sabía qué era peor, es decir, papá tenía una fuente en la Academia Honnouji que le daba información o que suponía que había chicas interesadas en él. Ichigo no era tan denso como la gente lo hacía parecer. El hecho de que él no fuera a preguntar a todas las chicas a la vista por su número no significaba que fuera un idiota. Al darse cuenta de algo importante que casi se perdió, se volvió hacia su padre y le preguntó: "¿Cómo descubriste todo esto de todos modos?"

"¡No hay mucho que un niño pueda hacer que sus padres no sepan!" Isshin respondió con orgullo: "Oye, ¿Satsuki es uno de ellos?"

Ichigo parpadeó confundido, "¿Uno de qué?"

"Sabes", Isshin hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos, "Las chicas que están enamoradas de ti. ¿Necesito explicarlo?"

Cuando Ichigo se ahogó por la vergüenza, sus oídos captaron el sonido de una espada que cantaba en el aire. La causa del ruido fue Satsuki, una mirada de leve irritación en su rostro, intentando apuñalar a su padre por la garganta. Fue solo su suerte que los reflejos de su padre fueran increíblemente rápidos e Isshin se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó que Bakuzan pasara inofensivo por la punta de su nariz.

"No hables de esas cosas a menos que desees perder tu capacidad de hablar en absoluto", advirtió Satsuki a Isshin con veneno entrelazando sus palabras. ¡Cómo se atreve este hombre a entender el funcionamiento de su mente! Su interés en Ichigo era puramente desde un punto de vista militarista. Como una de las pocas personas capaces de resistir el increíble poder de un Kamui, su ayuda en sus grandes planes reforzaría en gran medida su poder general. Si bien tenía la misma intención para Matoi, todavía estaba demasiado débil para que Satsuki la usara en cualquier aspecto. Tal vez después de unas pocas pruebas más, extendería su mano a Matoi.

"Bueno ..." Isshin miró la espada negra de Bakuzan y recordó mucho el antiguo bankai de Ichigo, "Debería haber esperado eso. Después de todo, eres la hija de Ragyo".

Satsuki giró su muñeca y de repente Bakuzan fue señalado directamente sobre el corazón de Isshin. Al mismo tiempo, Gamagori y Sanageyama se habían movido para impedir que Ichigo intentara rescatar a su padre.

"¿Cómo conoces a mi madre?" Satsuki presionó la punta de Bakuzan contra la chaqueta de Isshin, haciendo que el cuero se rasgara levemente al contacto.

Isshin miró el arma con curiosidad. ¿Entonces la hija de Ragyo empuñó una cuchilla hecha de Life Fibers? Su artesanía era excelente, pero incluso él podía decir que no estaba al nivel de calidad del Tournesol de Ichigo. Por otra parte, había muy pocas personas que pudieran igualar la inteligencia y el genio de Kisuke Urahara cuando el hombre se lo pensó. Si Ragyo y Kisuke fueran a trabajar juntos ... Isshin se estremeció ante la sola idea de que ese equipo se uniera. El mundo sería destruido en horas si eso llegara a suceder.

"Ah, esa es una larga historia", Isshin se acarició la barbilla, sin preocuparse por la amenaza de muerte de Satsuki. Si Aizen no podía matarlo, Satsuki no tenía oportunidad, "Tenía que ser hace treinta años ..."

Ichigo miró a su padre con indiferencia, "¿Pensé que eran veintidós años?"

Isshin levantó un dedo conocedor: "A mi edad pierdes la noción de los años. De todos modos, conocí a Ragyo hace unos veintidós años, por cierto, eres la imagen que la separa, y pronto nos hicimos amigos. Después de eso, otros sucedieron cosas, Masaki y yo nos casamos, tuvimos a Ichigo y ahora el círculo está completo ".

Satsuki miró a Isshin por un momento más antes de retroceder y envolver a Bakuzan. En su breve choque con el padre de Ichigo, ella se había asegurado de que el hombre era realmente extremadamente peligroso. Tanto espectáculo como él había puesto, lo que habría engañado a la mayoría de las personas, cuando presionó a Bakuzan contra su pecho, él no se había estremecido ni una pulgada. El hecho de que un hombre así pudiera mirar su espada con absoluta calma sugería que había más en el hombre de lo que parecía. Eso sin mencionar que estaba luchando contra Ichigo y ganando a pesar de que Ichigo ya estaba vestido en Mugetsu.

" _Tanta fuerza para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Kamui y llegar a la cima_ ", reflexionó Satsuki pensativamente. La única persona que había presenciado hacer una hazaña así era el Gran Couturier, pero no era exactamente una humana normal. ¿Era esta la razón por la que su madre estaba interesada en él? Satsuki no lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no iba a averiguarlo. Las consultas anteriores de Inumuta habían fallado debido a la falta de información. Las capacidades recientemente reveladas de Isshin deberían ayudar a Inumuta a desenterrar algo.

"Mi madre asistirá al Día de Padres y Estudiantes mañana", informó Satsuki a Isshin mientras se alejaba, "Me ha informado que espera hablar contigo".

"Siempre es bueno ver a Ragyo", dijo Isshin sarcásticamente antes de agregar, "Aunque la última vez que hablamos trató de matarme. Supongo que fue mi culpa por incitarla, pero parece que su objetivo ha mejorado con los años ... "

Satsuki hizo el movimiento de ignorar las divagaciones de Isshin, pero por dentro estaba memorizando todo lo que dijo. Era sutil, una palabra fuera de lugar o una frase fantástica, pero varias cosas que el padre de Ichigo dijo despertaron alarmas en su cabeza. Para creer las palabras de Isshin, Satsuki necesitaba ajustar sus planes y dar cuenta de cada nueva variable. Si su madre estaba realmente en sus planes, entonces Satsuki necesitaba volverse impredecible. No era la marioneta de nadie, bailando a los caprichos del titiritero. Si su madre pensaba que Satsuki simplemente iba a ser atada por su propia diversión, Ragyo Kiryuin se sorprendería cuando las cosas no salieran según lo planeado.

Isshin observó a Satsuki irse con ojos contemplativos. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar con Ragyo en presencia de cientos de personas inocentes. No tendría reparos en usarlos contra él, ya que sabía que Isshin nunca arriesgaría la vida de adolescentes inocentes y sus familias. De hecho, eso era con lo que Ragyo probablemente contaba. Era una mujer muy inteligente, después de todo, y rápidamente aprovecharía la renuencia de Isshin para confrontarla en presencia de humanos.

Era eso o de alguna manera se enteró de Ururu, pero, de nuevo, no era como si hubiera mantenido en secreto su existencia. Si Ragyo tardó dieciséis años en darse cuenta, tal vez Isshin había sobreestimado su inteligencia. Mientras imaginaba la reacción inmediata de Ragyo al enterarse, Isshin reprimió un estremecimiento. El dicho de que no hay nada peor que una mujer despreciada probablemente se creó con Ragyo en mente. Y si Ragyo viniera, entonces Nui no estaría muy lejos. Solo necesitaba mantenerla alejada de Ururu. La falta de moral y cordura de la Gran Couturier solo se correspondía con su insaciable curiosidad.

Ichigo vio a Satsuki y sus dos matones irse antes de dirigirse a su padre y le preguntó: "¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando?"

Isshin le dio a su hijo la mejor sonrisa tonta que pudo, "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Ichigo".

"Papá…"

"Supongo que tienes razón". Hubo un punto en el que Isshin sabía que actuar como un idiota ya no funcionaría. Después de la Guerra de Invierno e Ichigo viendo quién era realmente, Isshin ya no podía jugar esa carta. Empujándose del suelo, se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Entonces, ¿ese es Mugetsu, eh? Es un Kamui bastante bien elaborado. Kisuke hizo un trabajo increíble haciéndola".

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron ligeramente, "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¡Ven ahora!" Isshin atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo armado, "¡Soy tu viejo, por el amor de Dios! No hay mucho que puedas hacer que se te pase por la cabeza. Te escuché hablar con Mugetsu en mi camino hacia aquí. Ella tiene una voz encantadora, ¿sabes?

" ** _Aw ..._** " Si pudiera en ese momento, Mugetsu se habría sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar complementos de otras personas además de Ichigo.

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo puedes escuchar a Mugetsu". Con una simple orden mental, Ichigo transformó a Mugetsu nuevamente en su uniforme escolar normal y suspiró. Mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos, le preguntó: "Solo dime algo. ¿Cómo conoces a la madre de Satsuki? No me cuentes otra de tus historias. Quiero escuchar la verdad".

"La verdad ..." Isshin sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Satsuki, y probablemente Ragyo, estuvieran escuchando esta conversación. No podía darse el lujo de regalar demasiado y arriesgarse a que Ragyo descubriera algo: "¿Recuerdas el invierno pasado cuando te arrastré por la ciudad? Piensa en lo que me dijiste después".

" _No tengo nada que decir. Si no me lo has dicho hasta ahora, entonces debes tener una buena razón para hacerlo. Es tu pasado. No sé cómo preguntarte sin pisotear tus sentimientos y seguir el lodo todo sobre ellos_ ".

"Sí, recuerdo lo que dije", la voz de Ichigo bajó unos decibelios al recordar lo que sucedió ese día tan claramente como si solo hubiera sucedido ayer. Tanto sucedió en esas pocas horas que Ichigo no estaba seguro de dónde terminó su memoria y comenzó su imaginación. Mirando los ojos de Mugetsu, que parecían mostrar preocupación por su portador, Ichigo suspiró y se dio la vuelta, "Te dejaré decirme cuando lo desees. Solo no me mantengas en la oscuridad esta vez".

" _Desearía no tener que hacerlo_ ".

Isshin vio a Ichigo alejarse con orgullo visible en sus ojos. Era sutil en este momento, pero Ichigo realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una persona. Tenía un Kamui propio y, sin embargo, no permitió que el poder que Mugetsu le ofrecía se le subiera a la cabeza. En todo caso, fue más cuidadoso con su nuevo poder que cuando tenía sus poderes shinigami. Desempolvando su chaqueta mientras fruncía el ceño ante el diminuto agujero cerca de su corazón, Isshin trató de pensar en una forma en que eventualmente le diría la verdad a Ichigo. Sabía sin lugar a dudas en su mente que si no le contaba a Ichigo, Ragyo seguramente se complacería en hacerlo ella misma. No apostaría a que ella le arrancara el corazón a su hijo solo para mostrárselo directamente a la cara de Ichigo.

"Ragyo siempre fue uno de dramatismo", se dijo Isshin mientras caminaba detrás de Ichigo.

Si bien su principal prioridad al venir a la Academia Honnouji era reunirse con Ichigo y asistir al Día de Padres y Estudiantes, tenía otras cosas que hacer mientras estaba aquí. Mirando su reloj, Isshin comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Kon. No era como si el alma mod se saltara algo como esto. Encogiéndose de hombros, Isshin se dio cuenta de que Kon aparecería eventualmente. ¿A dónde más podría ir el alma mod?

 _xxx_

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esconderte, Jakuzure?"

"No me estaba escondiendo, Lady Satsuki". Nonon salió de las sombras y se inclinó respetuosamente, "Estaba esperando que me hablaras".

"Ya veo", Satsuki se alegró de que el tiempo de Jakuzure entre Ichigo y sus compañeros no hubiera afectado su etiqueta social. Hubiera sido una lástima que una chica de una familia tan prestigiosa y rica perdiera de repente todo lo que la hacía única. Señalando a Sanageyama y Gamagori para que la dejaran sola, Satsuki preguntó: "¿Tienes algo nuevo que informar?"

"... no", admitió Jakuzure de mala gana.

Eso no complació a Satsuki. Los parámetros de la misión de Jakuzure decían que solo tenía hasta el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes, que era mañana, para encontrar la fuente del control de Ichigo Kurosaki sobre Mugetsu para que Satsuki pudiera usar eso para aumentar su propio control sobre Junketsu. ¿No le había prometido Jakuzure presumidamente que tendría resultados en una semana? Bueno, Satsuki no había estado demasiado expectante para ver resultados tan rápidos. Era mejor suponer que llevaría el mayor tiempo posible y quedaría gratamente sorprendido cuando no es así, en lugar de al revés.

"Tienes hasta mañana para descubrir algo de valor. Para cuando llegue mi madre, tendrás lo que yo quiero o tu expulsión del Elite Four se hará permanente". Ordenó Satsuki, causando que Nonon bajara la cabeza avergonzada. Realmente ha estado tratando de descubrir cómo Ichigo estaba controlando a Mugetsu, pero cada vez que preguntaba sutilmente al respecto, tenía miradas extrañas y nadie decía nada. La posibilidad de que fueran conscientes de su misión había cruzado la mente de Nonon varias veces, pero no podía darse el lujo de darse por vencida. Toda su vida como una de las amigas más cercanas de Lady Satsuki estaba en juego. Ella necesitaba tener éxito.

Cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Nonon preguntó: "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el estudiante transferido?"

Satsuki levantó una ceja con interés. A decir verdad, la participación de Matoi en su tonto Fight Club había estado en el fondo de su mente mientras se preparaba para el Día del Padre y el Estudiante y la llegada de su madre. Todo tenía que estar perfecto y en funcionamiento, lo que significaba que Satsuki había centrado la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacerlo. Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que le pidió a Ichigo que se convirtiera en su vicepresidenta.

"¿Qué hay de Matoi?" Preguntó Satsuki. El hecho de que ella no estuviera concentrada en el progreso de Matoi no significaba que Satsuki no estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Satsuki estaba bastante contento de ver a Mako Mankanshoku asimilándose tan rápidamente en la cultura de la Academia Honnouji. Fue casi en el punto en que Satsuki estaba segura de que Mankanshoku elegiría su riqueza y poder sobre su amistad con Matoi. Fue casi repugnante ver a un humano tan fácilmente corrompido por el poder hasta el punto de renunciar a todo lo que los hizo quienes son.

"Ella tiene un Kamui, ¿verdad?" Nonon probó las aguas de su pregunta y, al ver el movimiento sutil de Satsuki para continuar, lo hizo: "Me asignaste esta misión después de mi derrota contra Strawberry, pero ¿cómo ibas a saber que el Kamui del estudiante de transferencia también podría cambiar? ¿Quizás intentarlo y obtener el secreto de Strawberry es una pérdida de tiempo cuando la Estudiante transferida es mucho más estúpida y más fácil de engañar ".

Esa fue una de las razones por las que Satsuki respetaba a Jakuzure como colega. Incluso cuando estaba a punto de perder su riqueza y su estatus, todavía podía tener ideas brillantes.

"¿Matoi?" Satsuki lo pensó y decidió que tal vez perseguir a Ichigo ya no era la mejor opción, no cuando Matoi proporcionaba un objetivo mucho más fácilmente disponible. Sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, comenzó a formular un plan sobre qué hacer, "Eso podría funcionar. Buen trabajo, Jakuzure. Ve y regresa a Ichigo. Le informaré a Sanageyama que su partido contra Matoi se ha retrasado hasta esta tarde".

Nonon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, "¿Vas a dejar que el mono pelee con el estudiante transferido?"

"¿He dicho que?" Satsuki comenzó a alejarse, "Según recuerdo, todo lo que dije fue que la partida se había movido hacia arriba. Si conozco a Matoi, nunca llegará a eso, pero al final todavía obtendremos la partida necesaria para que Inumuta recopile información en Senketsu ".

 _xxx_

Ragyo Kiryuin abrió las puertas de su armario y sonrió al ver todos los diferentes conjuntos colgando dentro.

"Señora", Rei Hououmaru caminó hacia su jefe y sabiamente se detuvo a cierta distancia de la habitación. A pesar de que ella era la asistente personal de Ragyo Kiryuin, incluso ella no sería inmune a los impulsos de las fibras de vida dentro de la habitación. Rei confiaba en su capacidad para evitar la mayoría de los ataques, pero no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que podía hacerlo contra docenas, sino cientos, de atuendos.

Todavía extasiada al presenciar la verdadera majestad de sus diseños, Ragyo preguntó: "¿Qué es Hououmaru?"

"Acabo de recibir noticias de tu hija," Si Rei notó el ceño de disgusto perceptible en el rostro de Ragyo, no se atrevió a mencionarlo, "Me informó que Isshin Kurosaki había llegado a la Academia Honnouji a principios de esta tarde".

Entonces Isshin decidió asistir al Día de Padres y Estudiantes después de todo. Ragyo estaba descubriendo que este día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Había tanta gente que necesitaba conocer y hablar en la pequeña escuela de Satsuki. Isshin ... Ichigo ... y la pequeña Amu ...

"Gracias por las maravillosas noticias, Hououmaru", Ragyo enganchó sus dedos alrededor de los broches de sus hombros que sostenían su vestido blanco, impecable y de corte bajo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras sus pulgares acariciaban los pestillos, giró la cabeza parcialmente, "Estás despedida. Hazle saber a Satsuki que llegaré alrededor del mediodía de mañana. No necesito suponer que ella extenderá la alfombra de bienvenida por mí".

"De inmediato Señora", Rei inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para cumplir sus órdenes. Tan cerca como estaba de Ragyo, solo había tres personas que habían visto su cuerpo puro y desnudo y una de ellas ya estaba muerta. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la segunda.

Una vez que su asistente se fue para cumplir con sus órdenes, Ragyo entró en su armario e inmediatamente sintió que todas las Life Fibers reaccionaban ante su presencia. Si ella hubiera sido solo otro cerdo con ropa, su ropa los habría agotado rápida y dolorosamente de toda su sangre antes de devorar su cuerpo. Era su método favorito para deshacerse de los espías que pensaban que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes, habiles y sigilosos como para entrar en su propia mansión.

Al acercarse a un vestido, Ragyo rozó sus dedos contra él e inmediatamente sintió que se movía en respuesta a su toque. Siempre le agradaba ver que toda su ropa y atuendos reaccionaban ante su presencia con una reverencia tan infantil. Todos sabían de su conexión con la fibra de vida original y la veían como uno de los pocos seres existentes que debían ser respetados y adorados. Su querida hija, Nui, era otra, pero Ragyo deseaba que hubiera más que solo ellos dos. Cuando finalmente conoció al hijo de Isshin, Ragyo esperaba inducirlo a la familia Kiryuin. Estaba segura de que Ichigo sería alguien a quien Life Fibers seguiría.

Ragyo se apartó del vestido y se volvió hacia el fondo de su armario. Más allá de los cientos de vestidos en su colección, todos los cuales eran prístinos y de color blanco virgen con un tenue tono de arco iris que constantemente parecía emitir desde algún lugar dentro del vestido, era el atuendo exacto que estaba buscando. Quizás fue uno de los pocos vestidos de su colección que ella no creó. Más bien, se eligió para ella y se le dio como regalo. Ragyo sonrió mientras recordaba la mirada avergonzada y penosa en el rostro de Isshin después de que él pasó más de una hora intentando, y en su mayoría fallando, encontrar un vestido que le gustaría por su cuenta. Lo encontró tan lindo que Isshin, el mismo hombre que no tenía sentido de la moda, hizo todo lo posible para elegir algo que sabía que le gustaría.

Levantando su brazo mientras se acercaba a la parte trasera de su amplio armario, Ragyo ordenó mentalmente que sus atuendos se apartaran de su camino mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Colgando en el fondo de su armario, envuelto en plástico y tan prístino como el día en que lo recibió, había un vestido morado ajustado. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el único atuendo que aún tenía que ponerse, Ragyo tuvo que darle crédito a Isshin. Sentido de la moda o no, cuando el hombre se lo proponía, logró elegir algo que realmente le gustaba.

"Eres demasiado valiosa y preciosa para ser usada solo como ropa ..." Ragyo enganchó su dedo en el plástico alrededor del vestido y cortó hacia abajo. A diferencia del resto de su atuendo, este vestido no contenía Life Fibers y ¿por qué debería hacerlo cuando fue creado antes de que ella comenzara a incorporar Life Fibers en los productos Revocs? Una sonrisa ligeramente psicótica y lujuriosa se extendió por el rostro de Ragyo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Solo porque lo hizo, no significaba que no podía.

Presionando su palma contra la inmóvil seda púrpura, Ragyo observó con satisfacción cómo docenas de Life Fibers emergían de su muñeca y mano y comenzaban a tejerse en la tela. A diferencia del resto de su ropa, ella no iba a darle a este vestido la cantidad suficiente de Life Fibers para la vida básica. Isshin se la dio y, como tal, merecía el mismo trato que le daría a ese hombre. A medida que más y más Life Fibers abandonaban su cuerpo y se convertían en una con el vestido, Ragyo comenzó a sentir que el vestido cobra vida. Ya podía sentirlo sondeándola, sintiendo que era más grande y que su voluntad era su única orden.

"No, mon précieux", Ragyo acarició el vestido mientras continuaba dándole más y más Life Fibers, observando todo el tiempo mientras las Life Fibers se fusionaban y reemplazaban la seda. Ya podía ver que el púrpura oscuro se desvanecía a un color más claro. Pronto sería tan blanco y prístino como el resto de su ropa. Ragyo sonrió mientras veía que el interior del vestido comenzaba a brillar antes de suspirar soñadoramente: "Eres mucho más que ropa para mí. Eres un regalo para mí del único hombre que amo y, por lo tanto, eres más preciosa para mí que mi hija. ¡Ahora ven, sé usado por mí! "

El vestido una vez púrpura no necesitaba más incentivo para ser usado por su amante. Al volver a la vida, inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella y comenzó a envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Suspirando en éxtasis, Ragyo no podía esperar hasta mañana cuando finalmente conocería a la progenie de Isshin y vería de primera mano lo bien que tuvo éxito su experimento hace tantos años.

 _xxx_

 **Kamui Tales # 9 - Todo desde un nombre**

" ** _¡Bienvenido de nuevo para otra entrega de Kamui Tales!_** " Senketsu dijo dramáticamente mientras saltaba hacia atrás lejos de la pantalla, " ** _Desafortunadamente Mugetsu no pudo estar aquí esta noche. Aparentemente, Ichigo la está lavando en su día libre y eso es mucho más importante que hacer esto ..._** "

El tono de Senketsu tenía un poco de ira y envidia, lo que significaba que preferiría estar haciendo eso que ser el anfitrión del segmento de omake. Mientras un gruñido emanaba de donde estaría su garganta, Senketsu miró la tarjeta en su mano y dijo: " ** _¡Entonces, Junketsu me ayudará a explicar los orígenes de los nombres Kamui!_** "

Como si fuera una señal, Junketsu apareció en el borde de la pantalla y, a regañadientes, saludó a la cámara. Saltando a través de la pantalla, una pizarra blanca escondida debajo de una de sus mangas, se detuvo cerca de Senketsu y saludó a su compañero Kamui. Al darse cuenta de la herramienta de comunicación, Senketsu se rascó las solapas y preguntó: " ** _¿Entonces el autor todavía no te ha dado una voz o género?_** " Cuando Junketsu asintió afirmativamente, Senketsu resopló: **_"¿Cuán perezoso es él? No es como si fuera difícil cambiarlo a él o ella. Ya que estás aquí Junketsu, ¿por qué no le dices a los lectores de qué género eres?_** "

Junketsu pareció alegrarse ante la idea y comenzó a garabatear frenéticamente algo en el pizarrón. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con lo que escribió, asintió para sí misma y volteó la pizarra, "Soy * hombre".

" ** _Espera un segundo_** ", Senketsu se acercó con su único ojo bueno. Fue una maldición que se creó sin una buena percepción de profundidad, " ** _¿Es eso una mancha o la primera parte de la palabra?_** "

Junketsu miró lo que escribía antes de dirigirse a Senketsu y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

" ** _Oh, bueno, supongo que realmente no importa. Los lectores tendrán que averiguarlo eventualmente, a menos que el autor lo haga como el equipo de anime_** ", Senketsu giró su cuerpo hacia la pantalla y presionó un botón en el control remoto su manga Inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla una imagen de Kinue Kinagase con Danketsu expuesto para que todos la vieran.

" ** _Esta es Danketsu_** ", informó Senketsu mientras Junketsu había escrito 'DANKETSU' en su pizarra, " ** _Danketsu es el Kamui usado por Kinue Kinagase. No solo es lo suficientemente poderosa como para que Ryuko y yo corramos por nuestro dinero si tuviéramos que alguna vez pelear contra ella, pero ella también es grosera, desagradable y bastante loca -_** "

Senketsu no pudo decir más insultos cuando un ladrillo voló desde algún lugar fuera de la pantalla y lo golpeó en la espalda. Rápidamente recuperándose, se frotó la ahora dolorida espalda mientras una leve risa, muy probablemente Danketsu, resonó en el fondo. Gruñendo, Senketsu volvió a la pantalla, " ** _Danketsu tiene múltiples significados, pero aquí significa "Union_** **_", que proviene del hecho de que Danketsu no puede separarse de Kinue sin importar qué_** ".

La pantalla cambió bruscamente antes de mostrar a los cuatro Kamui en sus diversas transformaciones, " ** _Todos los Kamui llevan el nombre de algún aspecto de su personalidad o significado. De hecho, es bastante simple nombrar un Kamui. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ..._** "

Senketsu se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando Junketsu le tocó el hombro y le mostró lo que había escrito: "¿Pero qué hay de ti?"

" ** _¿Qué quieres decir?_** "

"¿De dónde viene tu nombre?"

" ** _¡Ah!_** "Senketsu suspiró feliz, " ** _Ryuko me dio mi nombre. Significa 'Sangre fresca'_** ".

"Pero todo Kamui requiere sangre. Todo lo que ella te dio fue una palabra que describe lo que haces".

" ** _Sí, pero -_** "

"¿Quieres decirles a los espectadores que eres el único Kamui sin un nombre verdadero? Qué irónico ..."

" ** _¡No! Es ... yo ... pero ..._** " Senketsu pareció llorar antes de salir corriendo de la pantalla gritando, " ** _¡Ryuko! ¿Por qué no me diste un nombre propio?_** "

Junketsu observó a su compañero Kamui irse antes de saltar al centro de la pantalla y escribió: "Me disculpo por el final abrupto de este segmento de Omake Tales. Mis compañeros Kamui son bastante extraños y propensos a ataques emocionales irracionales. Quizás la próxima vez realmente se consiga algo hecho."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Otro menos. Sin rodeos, este capítulo fue muy loco. Desde el momento en que Isshin decidió que era bueno saltar desde una parte de un techo hasta el hecho de que Ichigo fue pisoteado aún con su Kamui activo.**

 **Además de que el hecho que Isshin insinuó frente a Satsuki que estaba interesada románticamente con Ichigo. La simple idea es hilarante hasta el extremo, por no decir que será un día muy frío en el invierno cuando pase.**

 **Por otro lado, las acciones de Isshin tomaron mucho interés en que Ragyo vaya a la academia muy pronto, pero las palabras que dijo por 'el experimento con Ichigo'. Las cosas se pondrán calientes por aqui cuando vean por que.**

 **Amu…. Si ya saben a qué se refiere están tan impactados como yo cuando lo supe. Cuando lo lean será una bomba.**

 **No creo que tenga que escribir algo más, soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	22. Capítulo 22: Mantengámonos juntos

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 22: Mantengámonos juntos

 _Huh, en realidad logré publicar este capítulo una semana después del último. Por lo general, eso no sería un problema, pero durante tres días tuve un bloqueo de escritor masivo y no fue hasta el martes que mi musa regresó a mí. ¡Espero que disfrutes del Capítulo 22 y no olvides revisarlo una vez que hayas terminado!_

 _¡Tengo una página de tvtropes para esta historia! Solo recordándolos a todos._

 _Publicaré fragmentos y omakes de los capítulos en las batallas espaciales. Entonces, si no puede esperar toda una semana para ver el capítulo final y pulido, diríjase allí y vea los segmentos en su mayoría terminados mientras los escribo y los publico._

 ** _Editar: Realmente la cagué al final de la pelea de Ichigo. Arreglé el final, por lo que debería estar más en línea con quién es Ichigo y su postura sobre la lucha y el asesinato._**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 - Mantengámonos juntos**

Ryuko pensó que localizar al padre de Ichigo sería fácil. El hombre era, después de todo, un torpe idiota que tenía la mentalidad de un niño. Para su eterna sorpresa, incluso después de seguir el rastro de destrucción, así como las instrucciones de Ichigo, solo encontró al hombre completamente por accidente.

Acababa de dejar de buscar después de una hora y pateó una puerta cercana con frustración. Cuando la puerta se cayó de sus bisagras oxidadas, poniéndola nerviosa ya que ese bastardo de Gamagori le ordenaría que pagara el daño a la academia, Ryuko trató de volver a ponerla solo para ver que Isshin Kurosaki había juntado varios escritorios sin usar y los estaba usando como una cama improvisada para tomar una siesta.

"Hey", Ryuko le dio un codazo a Isshin solo para que el hombre roncara a cambio, "Levántate".

Cuando Isshin no se movió, incluso después de varios intentos cada vez más violentos de su parte, Ryuko se encontró llegando a su punto de ruptura. Dando un paso atrás, levantó la pierna y pateó el escritorio bajo la cabeza y los hombros de Isshin. Cuando la fuerza de la gravedad le recordó a Isshin que ella era completamente despiadada al hacer que todo su cuerpo cayera dolorosamente al suelo, Isshin trató de comprender qué había sucedido exactamente.

"Ahora veo que estás despierto", resopló Ryuko y cruzó los brazos, "¿Entonces realmente eres el padre de Ichigo y no un pariente extraño?"

Isshin dejó de frotar su dolorido cuello y vio a Ryuko mirándolo con irritación. Entonces ella fue la causa de todo su dolor y sufrimiento actuales, "¡Sí! Puede que no lo parezca, ¡pero Ichigo es mi carne y sangre!"

La ceja de Ryuko se alzó ante la proclamación. El hombre era como un completo opuesto a Ichigo, "¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"No puedo decir que sí", respondió Isshin místicamente, "Pero, de nuevo, Ichigo siempre fue uno para mantenerme fuera del círculo. ¡Es un día tan triste, triste, cuando un hijo ya no confía en su padre! "

"Ya veo ..." Los ojos de Ryuko comenzaron a temblar cuando finalmente entendió por qué a Ichigo no le gustaba su padre. ¡El hombre era un completo idiota! Cómo pudo haber criado a alguien como Ichigo le hizo pensar: "Déjame preguntarte algo más. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a mi papá?"

"¿Tu papá?" Ryuko estaba entrando en un territorio peligroso, por lo que Isshin decidió resolver el problema a la antigua usanza con una gran mentira, "Probablemente no".

"¿Oh si?" Ryuko metió la mano en Senketsu y sacó una fotografía vieja y desgastada por el tiempo que había escapado del sótano arruinado de su padre, "Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto?"

Ryuko inicialmente no había pensado mucho en la imagen que encontró en la casa de su padre. Se había olvidado casi por completo de eso cuando el padre de Ichigo entró y lo atacó. Si bien en ese momento estaba demasiado conmocionada al ver lo que sucedía para pensar en la foto, ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre entre los presidentes de los clubes de lucha, la foto era todo lo que podía pensar. El padre de Ichigo se parecía demasiado al hombre de la foto para que fuera una coincidencia. Tenía que haber una conexión entre él y su padre.

Isshin miró la foto y honestamente pudo decir que la había olvidado por completo. Isshin Matoi no había querido irse de vacaciones con él y Masaki. Su excusa era que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para configurar todo, además de cuidar al pequeño Ryuko. Por mucho que intentó discutir con el hombre, Isshin no pudo disuadir al anciano Matoi de su decisión. Fue entonces cuando Masaki pasó junto a él, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y le dijo a su esposo que le dejara todo a ella. Cuando Masaki alejó al profesor y le susurró algo al oído, Isshin pudo jurar que vio que su jorobado casi se enderezaba. Cuando le preguntaba a Masaki qué le decía, todo lo que ella le decía era que una madre sabía más.

Él, por supuesto, no quería decir mucho sobre su historia con el padre de Ryuko. Tarareando pensativamente mientras su mente trataba de pensar en algo que Ryuko creería, Isshin decidió ir con un viejo clásico: decir una mentira con una pizca de la verdad.

"Esa es Masaki y yo de vacaciones en Hawai con tu viejo", se detuvo momentáneamente Isshin mientras se rascaba el rastrojo, "Hombre, esa camisa era llamativa, pero déjame decirte algo. Fue realmente confuso que todos gritaran 'Isshin' y los dos nos volvemos para ver quién era ".

Ryuko estaba sorprendido por la admisión directa de Isshin. Estaba tan segura de que él habría negado estar en la imagen como Aikuro intentó hacer hasta que amenazó con castrar al hombre, "Bien, ¿quién es Masaki?"

El tono de Isshin cuando respondió fue sombrío y Ryuko se dio cuenta de que probablemente dijo algo mal: "Masaki era la madre de Ichigo. Murió hace casi nueve años".

"¿C-Cómo?"

"¡Pero eso es suficiente sobre esos recuerdos tristes!" Ryuko se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Isshin, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca casi causaron que la suya se quedara boquiabierta y completamente sorprendida: "Estoy seguro de que me has mostrado una fotografía tan acusadora con la esperanza de que lo haría te cuento más sobre tu padre, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces, ¡pregunta lejos! "

Ryuko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de semanas de que Aikuro esquivaba el tema de su padre hasta el punto de que era casi como un arte para él, aquí el padre de Ichigo le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella buscaba. Tragando nerviosamente y tomando un momento para recobrar la compostura, preguntó: "¿Qué tan bien conocías a mi papá?"

"Supongo que es de esperar. Tu padre era muy adicto al trabajo, después de todo", Isshin cruzó los brazos y pensó en todas las veces que había visitado a Isshin solo para ser reprendido por el científico ocupado. Aunque en realidad no habían hablado mucho durante los últimos diez años, Isshin todavía trató de mantenerse en contacto por el bien de Masaki: "Lo conocí por casi veinte años. No te puedes imaginar lo impactante que fue descubrir a alguien tan viejo com Isshin tenía un hijo! ¡Masaki te estaba adulando, pero me estaba riendo al tratar de descubrir quién querría casarse con tu viejo! "

"¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi papá del que estás hablando!" Ryuko rompió y pateó a Isshin en la espinilla, causando que el anciano Kurosaki cojeara de dolor mientras sostenía su pierna. Tomando una pequeña cantidad de placer del dolor de Isshin, Ryuko volvió la cabeza y gruñó, "¿Cómo era él?"

Isshin miró a Ryuko con ojos de búho, "¿No deberías saber eso? Era tu padre, no el mío, aunque por la forma en que siempre criticó todo lo que hice, bien pudo haber sido mi padre".

"Papá siempre estaba ocupado trabajando", Ryuko no podía mirar a Isshin a los ojos mientras pensaba en cada vez que le pedía a su papá que jugara con ella solo para que él le dijera que estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerlo. Al principio, pensó que ser enviada a un internado sería una bendición, después de todo había otros niños con los que jugar, al final solo empeoró las cosas. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para encajar, se convirtió en una paria social y se unió a varias pandillas. Volviendo a Isshin, susurró: "Una vez le pregunté cómo murió mamá. Él dejó de trabajar y no me habló durante un par de horas. ¿Eras su amigo, verdad? Dime por qué era así".

" _Dios, realmente hiciste un desastre, ¿no?_ "

Por mucho que Isshin quisiera sentarse con Ryuko y explicarle todo lo que su padre estaba haciendo que hizo que se volviera tan distante con ella, tuvo que admitir que Aikuro tenía razón sobre esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista. Mirando profundamente en sus ojos bajo la apariencia de pensar en su respuesta, Isshin vio la desesperación, la soledad y la ira que habitaban justo debajo de la superficie. Ryuko tenía muchos problemas persistentes y el asesinato de su padre solo empeoró las cosas. Aunque, ahora que miró con atención, parecía que la influencia de Ichigo era una influencia positiva en las emociones de Ryuko. Isshin se rió de esa pequeña información. Quizás esperaría unas semanas más a que su hijo suavizara un poco más a Ryuko antes de decirle a Aikuro que le dejara saber más sobre el trabajo de su padre. No sería bueno apurar estas cosas. No había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría Ryuko ante la verdad, pero Isshin sabía que lo más probable era que no fuera bonita.

"Isshin era un hombre brillante", comenzó de repente Isshin, llamando la atención de Ryuko. Riéndose de un viejo recuerdo, continuó con su mentira: "Si le das alguna prenda de vestir, todo lo que tendría que hacer es olerla, frotarla y mirarla para saber qué la compuso y en qué porcentajes. Eso es lo que lo hizo famoso en la industria de la moda hasta que se retiró de la mayor parte de su trabajo después de tu nacimiento. Una cosa en la que no era bueno era expresar sus emociones ".

Isshin se detuvo cuando escuchó una fuerte conmoción proveniente del exterior. Girando hacia la ventana, notó un gran grupo de estudiantes colocando algo en el gran patio exterior. Al archivar esa información como innecesaria, continuó donde lo dejó, "Puede que tu padre no haya parecido el hombre más amoroso, pero eso fue porque no sabía cómo expresarse frente a ti. En la última década, hable con él solo una vez, hace unos seis años, y de lo único que hablaba era de lo orgulloso que estaba de ti".

"¿Orgulloso?" Ryuko miró a Isshin sorprendido.

"Sí", asintió Isshin. Esta parte era cierta al menos. Aikuro no sabía sobre esa pequeña charla en particular, pero Isshin había regresado para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre los dos. Funcionó, hasta cierto punto, pero las cosas no eran las mismas, "Te estaba vigilando de cerca pero prometió no interferir a menos que lo necesitaras. Cuando me contó cómo estabas en una pandilla, se rió y dijo que él esperaba que les quitaras la vida a esos chicos y te mostrara lo fuerte que eres como mujer. Realmente te amaba ".

"No puedo creerlo". Por primera vez en meses, Ryuko se sintió realmente feliz. Mientras estaba cerca de Mako e Ichigo la ayudó a olvidar lo que le sucedió a su padre y por qué estaba en la Academia Honnouji en primer lugar, lo que Isshin acaba de decirle la hizo sentir realmente feliz. Cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Ryuko se rió entre dientes y preguntó: "¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme sobre él? ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? ¿Cómo era ella?"

"¡Whoa!" Isshin levantó las manos para aplacar, "¡Una vez pregunta a la vez, señorita! Supongo que debería comenzar diciendo que Isshin realmente no habló tanto de tu madre. Creo que el dolor de perderla fue demasiado para él y él preferiría no hablar de eso que arriesgarme a recordarla ".

"Oh ..." Ryuko estaba abatido pero eso estaba bien con ella. Mientras supiera que su padre siempre había estado orgulloso de ella, podría lidiar con este pequeño revés.

"Hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo ..." Isshin necesitaba hablar con mucho cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Un paso en falso y realmente podría lastimar emocionalmente a Ryuko y si eso sucediera, Ichigo le patearía el trasero con tanta fuerza que no podría sentarse durante años. Frotándose la nuca, pensó cuidadosamente y dijo: "Cuando saqué a mi hijo que no era bueno antes, tuve una pequeña charla con él. Me dijo algunas cosas, pero la única cosa que me quedó grabada es cómo cree que alguien llamado Nui Harime mató a Isshin ".

Cuando vio la ira aparecer en el rostro de Ryuko ante la mención del asesino de su padre, Isshin supo que necesitaba actuar rápido, "Mira, sé mejor que nadie que la venganza es un juego de tontos. Si esta persona Nui realmente mató a Isshin, ¿Qué haras? rastrearla y matarla logrará algo más que malgastar tu vida? No lo traerá de regreso ".

"¿Qué ... qué te da derecho a decir eso?" Ryuko le gruñó a Isshin.

"Te dije que la madre de Ichigo murió hace nueve años, ¿verdad? La verdad es que fue asesinada. Una vez que escuché lo que sucedió, inmediatamente tuve mis sospechas sobre quién lo hizo, pero para ir tras ellos tendría que dejar mi familia. Podría haberlos rastreado fácilmente y haberles hecho pagar por lo que hicieron, pero la compensación fue demasiado grande. Ichigo y sus hermanas acababan de perder a su madre. No podían perder a su padre también. Al final hice mi elección y no he mirado atrás ni me he arrepentido en un solo día ".

Ryuko quería decirle algo a Isshin, pero cada vez que abría la boca, las palabras parecían secarse en su garganta. ¿Iba a perseguir a Nui Harime realmente tan inútil si no traía de vuelta a su padre?

"Tal vez tengas razón", admitió, alejando su mirada de Isshin, "Pero no puedo dejar de buscarla. ¡Todavía necesito saber por qué mató a mi papá!"

Isshin asintió sabiamente. Eso era lo mejor que iba a sacar de ella y lo sabía. Sería ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría cambiar la opinión de alguien tan fácilmente después de hablar con ellos una vez. Durante los últimos seis meses, la venganza había estado en la vanguardia de la mente de Ryuko. Hubiera estado más preocupado si de repente ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con él. Eso todavía dejaba de tratar con Nui Harime porque Isshin sabía que el Gran Couturier querría regodearse con lo que le hizo al padre de Ryuko.

"Nunca dije que debías dejar de buscar respuestas", Isshin sacudió la cabeza, "solo digo que no deberías hacerlo solo. Estoy seguro de que Ichigo y tus otros amigos estarán más que felices de ayudar a traer esto Nui mujer a la justicia ".

"¿De Verdad?" Ryuko no sabía qué pensar en este momento, "yo -"

"¡Ahí estás Ryuko!"

De pie en la entrada del aula estaba Mako. Al ver a Ryuko, sonrió y volteó el portapapeles en sus manos y le mostró algo marcado con un círculo de tinta roja, "¡Lady Satsuki finalmente autorizó tu combate contra el Elite Three! ¡La primera pelea es a las 5 PM esta noche! ¡Vamos!" No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararte ".

"¡E-Espera un segundo, Mako!" Ryuko clavó los talones en el suelo para detener su movimiento. Todavía estaba exhausta por la lucha constante. Los presidentes de los clubes de dos estrellas pueden no representar un desafío para ella, pero luchar contra diez seguidos fue agotador. Mientras Mako continuaba tirando de Ryuko, sin prestar atención a las protestas de su amiga, Ryuko se salvó cuando Isshin se paró frente a ella y la recogió.

"¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mako!" Isshin dijo alegremente con estrellas en sus ojos, "¡No te he visto desde el primer día de Ichigo! ¿Quieres ver algunas de las lindas fotos de bebé de Ichigo? No me olvidé de traer conmigo algunas docenas de vergonzosas esta vez". ! "

"Me temo que debo declinar, señor Kurosaki", le informó Mako al hombre mayor mientras ajustaba estoicamente sus lentes, "Ryuko tiene un partido para el que prepararse. Me temo que hoy no tenemos tiempo para ser tan infantil". "

El tono de la voz de Mako lanzó a Isshin por un bucle. Con los ojos entrecerrados con recelo, comenzó a sacudir a Mako mientras gritaba: "¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la verdadera Mako? Puede que solo la haya visto una vez, ¡pero la Mako que conocía era un feliz paquete de alegría! ¡Una persona como tú! ¡Nunca podría replicar a la verdadera Mako! ¡Dime dónde la escondiste! "

"Ese es Mako", dijo Ryuko.

"¿Eh?" Isshin miró a Ryuko antes de mirar a Mako sacudida, "¿Estás seguro? Parece que ha estado practicando la risa de una noble muy presumida".

"Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Puedes decepcionarla ahora?"

"Bueno ... está bien", Isshin dejó a Mako de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a arreglar su apariencia. Después de mirar en un espejo de bolsillo y asegurarse de que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de lugar, Mako se volvió hacia Ryuko y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a su amiga.

"Vamos, Ryuko. Esta pequeña distracción ya desperdició demasiado tiempo", Mako agarró la mano de Ryuko y comenzó a arrastrar a su amiga fuera de la Academia Honnouji hacia el patio.

" ** _¡No dejes que me lleve, Ryuko!_** " La voz casi desconocida de Senketsu resonó por los pasillos, " ** _¡My Life Fibers ya está demasiado desgastada por toda esta lucha! ¡Si no descanso seguramente me deshasere!_** "

Mientras escuchaba la voz de Senketsu desvanecerse en el fondo, Isshin tuvo que admitir que Souchiro hizo un buen trabajo al hacer un Kamui. Senketsu estaba extremadamente bien organizado. Isshin ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Kisuke podría haber hecho a Mugetsu mucho mejor que Senketsu en el mismo período de tiempo.

Mientras escuchaba las súplicas de Senketsu desaparecer en la distancia, Isshin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio involuntario. Esa no era una conversación que quisiera volver a hacer pronto, pero supuso que era mejor que Ryuko lo escuchara de él en lugar de otra persona.

"Parece que la estás pasando bien, Isshin".

Isshin no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién le estaba hablando, "Bueno, ¿qué te detuvo, Aikuro? Esperaba que pararas en el momento en que llegué aquí".

"Humph", Aikuro salió de la repisa de la ventana y se pasó una mano por el cabello azul peludo, quitándose las gafas en el proceso, "Debes ser egocéntrico para pensar que mi vida gira en torno a ti. Soy un maestro después de todo . Tengo estudiantes que cuentan conmigo para enseñarles las sutilezas de la historia tres veces al día. Dio la casualidad de que su llegada oportuna coincidió con una de esas clases ".

Isshin no pudo culpar a Aikuro por no aparecer cuando llegó. Isshin no era tan cercano a Nudist Beach como solía ser después de más de una década de criar a su familia solo, "Entonces, ¿qué quieres discutir? Estas habitaciones no son exactamente el lugar más privado para mantener una conversación".

"No debes preocuparte por los errores de Satsuki. Los eliminé hace unas horas". Aikuro extendió su mano y mostró casi dos docenas de pequeños dispositivos descansando en su palma, "Por supuesto que voy a devolverle los más caros. Esos harán mella incluso en su enorme billetera. En cualquier caso, no pude evitar escuchar tu pequeña charla. Ese fue un discurso motivador que le diste a Ryuko ".

"Alguien tenía que dárselo", gruñó Isshin y miró acusadoramente a Aikuro.

"Hola", Aikuro levantó las manos con nerviosismo, "Sabes lo suficiente que no soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, aunque no esperaba que realmente le contaras sobre Masaki".

"Ryuko necesitaba a alguien con quien relacionarse", Isshin suspiró y pensó en las últimas dos horas, "Debes haber visto la ira brillando justo debajo de la superficie. Fue un gran impulso perderlo y controlar también a Senketsu. Satsuki y sus compinches no se arriesgarían a hacerle eso a Ryuko, pero hay una persona que podría ... "

"Nui Harime", murmuró Aikuro, "Kinue dijo lo que cree que es el plan del Gran Couturier. Tengo que decir que si Kinue tenía razón, Nui Harime es realmente un ser malvado. Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así a alguien?"

"¿Quién dijo que Nui estaba en su sano juicio?" Isshin se dio la vuelta antes de agregar, "Es mejor que no te desnudes a mis espaldas. Sabes que no me balanceo de esa manera".

"No soy suicida", se rió Aikuro ante la broma mientras distraídamente abrochaba la camisa. Todavía tenía las cicatrices mentales de la última vez que inconscientemente comenzó a desnudarse en presencia de Isshin, "Sigues siendo una decepción Isshin, como siempre lo fuiste, pero no creo que hayas venido a la Academia Honnouji para intercambiar tales bromas".

"Lo sé", Isshin suspiró con nostalgia y se sentó en uno de los escritorios, "Día de los Padres y Estudiantes".

Aikuro miró a Isshin con curiosidad, "¿Crees que Ragyo Kiryuin va a hacer que se mueva mañana?"

"¿Qué? ¿Parece que conozco las maquinaciones internas de la mente de Ragyo?" Cuando Aikuro le dirigió una mirada aguda que decía 'sí', Isshin gruñó en la palma de su mano," No, no creo que lo haga. Es demasiado temprano, incluso para ella, para poner algo en movimiento. Ella está buscando algo y la única forma en que puede conseguirlo es asistiendo al Día de Padres y Estudiantes ".

"¿Qué piensas que es?" Aikuro preguntó antes de que su aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta, "¿Es Ichigo?"

Los ojos de Isshin se entrecerraron mientras lo pensaba. Sus fuentes le habían dicho que Ragyo no había asistido a los dos días anteriores de padres y estudiantes, entonces, ¿qué la hizo decidir ir a este año? La única diferencia en la que podía pensar fuera de su cabeza era que Ichigo asistía este año.

"Tal vez", admitió, "pero ella no se atreverá a hacer nada mientras me quede cerca de Ichigo. Eso significa que intentará hacer algo para alejar a Ichigo de mí. Necesito que vigiles de cerca a Ichigo mañana. Asegúrate de que no haga nada demasiado estúpido ".

"Bien", dijo Aikuro arrastrando las palabras, "¿Qué pasa con Ryuko? El profesor Matoi quería que gradualmente le contara todo sobre lo que estaba haciendo".

Isshin no respondió a Aikuro de inmediato, "... dile lo que necesita saber cuando creas que está lista, pero trata de esperar unos días. Deja que acepte y lidie con lo que acabo de decirle".

"Muy bien", Aikuro miró por la ventana y notó una gran conmoción proveniente del patio, "Algo grande está a punto de caerse. Quizás deberíamos echarle un vistazo. ¿Qué dices Isshin?"

Aikuro se volvió y vio que el anciano Kurosaki ya había desaparecido. Suspirando de frustración, comenzó a seguir a Isshin por la puerta. Un día iba a preguntarle al hombre cómo demonios se las arreglaba para desaparecer siempre así.

* * *

...

* * *

"¡Vamos a terminar esto pronto!" Un estudiante de una estrella sin nombre vestido como gerente gritó por un megáfono mientras dirigía a otros estudiantes de un lado a otro del patio, "¡Tenemos poco más de una hora hasta que comience el partido! ¡Si Lady Satsuki llega y encuentra que la arena aún no ha terminado! ¡Voy a culpar a todos y cada uno de ustedes! "

Mientras los trabajadores gruñían maldiciones al gerente, haciéndolo gritarles un poco más, Ichigo miró hacia abajo desde las gradas recientemente erigidas en la escena con el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro.

" ** _¿Sigues pensando en Mako?_** "

"Sí", murmuró Ichigo. Desde que Mako se convirtió en la presidenta del Fight Club, lo que le permitió a su familia mudarse al Distrito Residencial de Dos Estrellas, se había convertido en una extraña. Comenzó con algunas pequeñas cosas que podrían haberse confundido simplemente con la excesiva imaginación de Mako, pero finalmente Ichigo se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de sus repetidas advertencias, Mako había dejado ir el poder a su cabeza.

" ** _¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?_** " Preguntó Mugetsu antes de cambiar su mirada hacia la arena de abajo. Siguiendo su línea de visión, Ichigo vio a Mako marchar y comenzar a dar instrucciones al gerente.

"Para ser honesto, no lo sé", Ichigo estiró un pliegue en su hombro, "pero no creo que las palabras funcionen en Mako. Es demasiado terca para escucharla".

Mugetsu pareció reflexionar sobre algo antes de decir con entusiasmo: " ** _Quizás deberías golpearla en la cabeza un par de veces_** ".

Ichigo estaba un poco aturdido por la necesidad de violencia de su Kamui, "¿Quieres que pelee contra Mako?"

" ** _¡Por supuesto que no!_** " Mugetsu parecía indignado por la acusación de Ichigo. Con mucho gusto admitiría que le gustaba pelear. Era para lo que fue creada después de todo. Pero había una delgada línea entre luchar y caer en la violencia sin sentido y razon. Haciendo todo lo posible para mirar a Ichigo a los ojos, se burló altivamente y dijo: " ** _Estoy sugiriendo que la cabeza de Mako es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser golpeada varias veces sin sufrir lesiones. ¿Has visto cuántas veces ha sido atacada desde que la conociste? ¡Hay una mejor posibilidad de que Mako muera por olvidar que necesita respirar que por cualquier cosa que le puedas hacer!_** "

Ichigo odiaba que Mugetsu tuviera razón. Con todas las lesiones que recibió Mako, que van desde ser golpeada en la cara con docenas de pelotas de tenis hasta casi ser viviseccionada por el loco club de Biología, debería haber muerto o al menos haber sido gravemente herida hace mucho tiempo. Cómo Mako logró sobrevivir al ser golpeado con docenas de pelotas de tenis sin sufrir al menos una conmoción cerebral menor o una mandíbula rota que lo aturdió.

"Tienes razón", admitió e inmediatamente sintió una oleada de presunción que emanaba de Mugetsu. Decidió cortarlo de raíz lo antes posible y agregó: "Pero incluso si eso es cierto, todavía no voy a pelear contra Mako. Simplemente no parece correcto pelear contra ella".

Mugetsu no dijo nada de eso, eligiendo en cambio mirarlo molestamente con la esperanza de que siguiera su consejo. A pesar de las miradas que su Kamui le estaba dando, la atención de Ichigo se centró en otra parte en este momento. Ryuko acababa de aparecer en la arena e inmediatamente Mako se acercó a ella y comenzó a señalarle varias cosas a la chica cansada. Mako debe haber perdido realmente la perspectiva de su vida si no pudo ver cuán exhausta y vencida estaba Ryuko.

Al darse cuenta de algo por el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo levantó la vista hacia la cima de la Academia Honnouji y vio una figura sombría de pie en el techo. Si bien no podía ver ni distinguir exactamente quién era, Ichigo tenía una muy buena idea de quién podría ser. A juzgar por el hecho de que aún no había dado a conocer su presencia, Ichigo pensó que Satsuki Kiryuin quería mantener un perfil bajo por el momento. Eso significaba que ella estaba tramando algo y probablemente involucraba a Ryuko.

" _Satsuki está tramando algo_ ", Ichigo vio como Ryuko asintió con cansancio ante todo lo que Mako le estaba diciendo e intentó ponerse en la posición de Satsuki a pesar de que la idea lo irritaba. Los Elite Four, o eran tres ahora, eran los tres luchadores más duros de la Academia Honnouji. Ryuko necesitaría toda su fuerza para derrotar a solo uno de ellos. ¿Por qué Satsuki permitiría a Ryuko luchar contra ellos tan pronto después de las constantes batallas contra los presidentes del club de dos estrellas?

" _Sería pragmático para Satsuki hacer que Ryuko pelee con su Elite Four cuando esté exhausta_ ", se dio cuenta Ichigo, " _pero no es el estilo de Satsuki. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, habría anunciado la pelea el día anterior, dándole a la academia la suficiente hora de venir a ver. Anunciar la pelea con solo unas horas de anticipación significa que está planeando algo más y simplemente no lo veo_ ".

Cuando escuchó que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar en su bolsillo, Ichigo originalmente decidió ignorarlo a favor de tratar de pensar en lo que Satsuki estaba planeando. Mientras el teléfono seguía sonando por más de un minuto, Ichigo murmuró una maldición y la sacó de su bolsillo. Probablemente fue solo su padre llamando para decir que se perdió en el camino al baño, "¿Hola?"

"¡Hola primo!" Una voz excesivamente alegre y familiar gritó desde el otro extremo de la línea: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí".

"Nui Harime ..." Mugetsu se tensó alrededor del cuerpo de Ichigo mientras hablaba, "¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"

"Pfft", Ichigo podía escuchar a Nui dándole una frambuesa por teléfono, "Tengo mis maneras. Es muy molesto escuchar toda esta hostilidad que viene de ti, Ichigo. Y aquí he sido nada más que amable contigo".

"Eso es interesante", Ichigo dio la espalda a la arena y acercó su teléfono celular a la oreja, "No sé a quién me llevas, pero no soy estúpido. Estoy bastante seguro de que eres tú eso mató al padre de Ryuko. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? "

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea e Ichigo habría asumido que Nui le había colgado si no fuera por la leve respiración que llegaba a través del altavoz. Cuando Nui volvió a hablar con él después de casi medio minuto de silencio, los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Ichigo se tensaron ante el veneno muy sutil en la voz de Nui: "Sabes, no es muy agradable mentirle a la gente así. Si sigues contando mentiras tan escandalosas, voy a tener que lastimar a tu amigo mucho más ".

"¿Amigo? ¿Quién?"

La voz de Ichigo se congeló en mitad de la frase cuando escuchó el sonido muy distintivo de Shinjiro gritando de dolor en algún lugar del fondo. Apretando los dientes cuando escuchó a Nui reírse, casi gritó al teléfono, "¡Shinjiro! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?"

"Oh ... no mucho", respondió la voz de sacarina de Nui en el mismo tono en el que alguien podría preguntar cómo estuvo tu día. Tarareando algo para sí misma, continuó con una risita. "Solo lo apuñalé en sus brazos y piernas cinco veces. En realidad lo está haciendo bastante bien si ignoras el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Si no recibe ayuda pronto, no tengo la certeza que va a lograrlo. Los humanos como él tienden a hacerlo de esa manera con demasiada frecuencia para que ya no sea divertido ".

La mano de Ichigo se apretó alrededor del teléfono, "¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?"

"¡Oh ~ no seas tan serio Ichigo!" La voz de Nui parecía sonar decepcionada por la ira en su voz. Era casi como si ella no pudiera entender por qué él se sentía como él, "Todo lo que quiero hacer es hablar contigo. Capturar a tu pequeño amigo era solo para asegurarte de que no pudieras decirme que no. ¡Ah! ¡qué! Si vienes y te encuentras conmigo en treinta minutos, dejaré que tu amigo cobre vida y con todas sus extremidades aún unidas a su cuerpo. Creo que es un trato justo, ¿no?

"¿Torturaste a Shinjiro solo para hablar conmigo?" Ichigo se habría burlado indignado si no hubiera tratado de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para salvar a Shinjiro.

"Es porque fuiste tan malo conmigo", Ichigo podía sentir el puchero en la cara de Nui a través del teléfono, "Obteniendo todas esas ideas extrañas e incorrectas sobre cómo soy psicótico y malvado. Necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar que estabas equivocado y así decidí hacer esto. Todo lo que quiero hacer es hablar contigo y conocer a mi primo un poco mejor. ¿Es tan difícil de preguntar? Además, ¿realmente tienes tiempo para discutir la semántica? Tu amigo solo tiene como veintisiete minutos para vivir ahora ".

Esta era una trampa tan obvia que Ichigo ya la estaba tropezando, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Si Shinjiro realmente estaba en peligro por Nui Harime, entonces tenía que hacer algo. Con un rotundo suspiro, dijo: "Bien".

"¡Dios mío!" Nui aplaudió con felicidad antes de volver a hablar, "Encuéntrame en la vieja estación de energía en las profundidades de los barrios marginales en treinta minutos. Si llegas un minuto tarde, tu amigo lo lamentará ~"

"¡Espera! ¿Tú no?"

Ichigo fue cortado cuando Nui le colgó en mitad de la frase. No podía entender cuál era su fascinación por él. ¿Estaba tan decidida a hablar con él que secuestraría y torturaría a sus amigos solo para hacerlo?

" ** _¿Qué vas a hacer?_** " Mugetsu no estaba más que preocupada por su portador. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado y la temperatura de su sangre aumentaba. Ichigo estaba enojada y no le gustó, " ** _¿Ichigo?_** "

"Estoy bien. Solo dame un momento para pensar", murmuró Ichigo y respiró hondo para calmarse. Molestarlo, e irracionalmente, era sin duda parte del plan de Nui o lo que sea que ella realmente quisiera de él. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que ella realmente solo quería hablar con él. Si ella quisiera hacer eso, podría haber aparecido junto a él como las dos últimas veces que invadió su espacio personal. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, repasó sus opciones.

Entrar solo sería casi suicida en este momento.No tenía idea de lo fuerte que era Nui, pero no había duda de que ella era extremadamente fuerte ... y también loca. Por la forma en que le habló, Nui no parecía ver nada malo en torturar a la gente. Incluso sonó como si ella lo encontrara divertido. Necesitaba el respaldo de alguien al menos tan fuerte como él. Pensando rápidamente, Ichigo encontró tres personas: Ryuko, Ururu o Satsuki.

No podía tomar a Ryuko incluso si ella fuera la mejor opción. Ella ya estaba exhausta de todas las peleas que había estado haciendo. Llevarla a rescatar a Shinjiro habría arriesgado su muerte ya que Ichigo estaba seguro de que Nui la mataría. Ururu también habría estado bien, pero Ichigo sabía que el lugar de Ururu era evitar que Mako se fuera demasiado lejos. Como vicepresidente del Fight Club, el trabajo de Ururu era ser la caja de resonancia de Mako para la programación y las ideas. Como Ururu probablemente era inmune a la corrupción del poder, había sido vital para evitar que Mako hiciera algo demasiado estúpido o peligroso.

Ichigo gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que solo se quedó con Satsuki.

Mientras se dirigía a donde sabía que Satsuki estaba mirando, Mugetsu decidió expresar sus preocupaciones sobre el asunto, " ** _¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en Satsuki para que te ayude? No eres exactamente amiga de ella_** ".

"Satsuki es el jefe del Consejo Estudiantil", dijo Ichigo mientras presionaba su bufanda, permitiendo que Mugetsu se transformara a su verdadero estado. Apretando un puño mientras su poder corría por su cuerpo, Ichigo miró hacia arriba antes de doblar las rodillas y saltar, "Estoy seguro de que no querría que uno de sus estudiantes muriera bajo su vigilancia".

" ** _Pero admitió haber matado a espías haciéndose pasar por estudiantes y aquellos que se rebelaron contra ella_** ", señaló Mugetsu con preocupación.

"Lo sé", admitió Ichigo mientras daba el último salto necesario para llegar a Satsuki, "Pero no tengo otra opción en el asunto. Vas a tener que confiar en mí en esto".

Tan pronto como apareció sobre el borde del techo e incluso antes de aterrizar, Ichigo se encontró rodeado por ambos lados por Gamagori y Sanageyama. Ambos hombres tenían sus respectivas armas y apuntaban a áreas vitales de su cuerpo. Sin preocuparse por las posibles amenazas a su salud, Ichigo miró la espalda de Satsuki y dijo: "Tenemos que hablar".

"Es un placer verte de nuevo, Ichigo", respondió Satsuki sin darse la vuelta. Mientras su largo cabello negro soplaba con la brisa, continuó: "Aunque es un giro bastante extraño para que vengas a verme, pero debo preguntarte algo. ¿Qué te da el derecho de venir tan descaradamente cerca de mí?"

Los ojos de Ichigo miraron de un lado a otro entre Sanageyama y Gamagori, "Nui Harime".

Las manos de Satsuki apretaron con fuerza la empuñadura de Bakuzan al escuchar el nombre del Gran Couturier. No sabía lo que Nui Harime quería con Ichigo, pero si fuera por los intereses anteriores del Gran Couturier, no sería bueno para nadie involucrado. Escondiendo su ira y su temor con una burla altiva, miró a Gamagori y dijo: "Déjanos".

Gamagori parecía sorprendido, "Pero Lady Satsuki -"

"Eso no fue una sugerencia", el tono de Satsuki no discutió, "Tú también Sanageyama. Ichigo y yo tenemos asuntos privados que discutir. Si estás preocupado por mi seguridad, tu preocupación es injustificada. Ichigo no tiene intención de atacarme".

"Muy bien, Lady Satsuki," las manos de Sanageyama se apretaron alrededor de su shinai antes de envainarlo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Satsuki se volvió para enfrentar completamente a Ichigo, "Habla. Tienes mi atención".

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Nui Harime?"

Satsuki hizo una pausa para considerar la pregunta antes de responder: "Más de lo que piensas. ¿Por qué mencionaste su nombre?"

Ichigo sabía que esquivar el problema no funcionaría con alguien como Satsuki Kiryuin. Decidió ser lo más franco posible y dijo: "Está secuestrando y está torturando a uno de mis amigos. Ella dice que lo matará si no voy a encontrarme con ella".

"Entonces tu amigo está perdido", respondió Satsuki sin dudarlo. Ella sabía mucho mejor que nadie en la Academia Honnouji qué les sucede a aquellos en los que Nui Harime se interesa. Satsuki había visto personalmente el trabajo del Gran Couturier y nunca admitiría que le causó más que unas pocas pesadillas en las siguientes semanas. "Sería mejor no involucrarse en los esquemas de Nui Harime ".

"Eso no funcionará", argumentó Ichigo, "incluso si quisiera dejar que mataran a Shinjiro, Nui ya ha demostrado la capacidad de aparecer al azar cada vez que lo desea. ¿Qué puede impedir que vuelva a aparecer en mi dormitorio? "

"¿Nui Harime ya estaba aquí?" Esa información molestó mucho a Satsuki. El Gran Couturier sabía muy bien que la academia estaba fuera del alcance de sus tácticas sin anunciar su presencia de antemano. Si ella creyera las palabras de Ichigo, entonces Nui ya había visitado la Academia Honnouji al menos una vez antes. Por supuesto, Satsuki había sospechado que Nui estaba en la ciudad de Honnou disfrazada de otra persona, pero sin un recuento de cadáveres o asesinatos con su modus operandi, Satsuki solo tendría sus suposiciones.

"Te agradezco por sacar esto a la luz", Satsuki analizó la expresión de Ichigo y vio que su determinación no había flaqueado. Ichigo todavía estaba decidido a rescatar a su amigo del Gran Couturier, "Supongo que viniste a hablar conmigo para obtener mi ayuda en una operación de rescate. Te diré ahora que no creo en confrontaciones sin sentido".

"Usted es el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil", argumentó enojado Ichigo, "¡Es su maldito trabajo asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes estén a salvo!"

"Tienes toda la razón!" Satsuki golpeó su talón contra el techo mientras plantaba a Bakuzan frente a ella, "¡Pero enviar estudiantes contra Nui Harime es el equivalente a enviar cerdos al matadero! ¡Es pragmático permitir que Nui mate solo a un estudiante en lugar de docenas! en el momento, solo hay dos personas en la Academia Honnouji que pueden soportar el poder de Nui Harime y vivir. ¡Esas dos personas somos tú y yo, Ichigo! ¡Por lo tanto, te ofreceré una propuesta! "

Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir que no le iba a gustar esto, "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Conviértete en mi vicepresidente!" Satsuki gritó e inmediatamente se vio rodeada por un telón de fondo de luz, "¡Acepta hacerlo y yo personalmente iré contigo a rescatar a ese estudiante de las garras de Nui Harime!"

Por un momento, Satsuki pensó que Ichigo iba a aceptar sus términos bastante indulgentes. A pesar de lo que Matoi e Ichigo podrían creer, ella no tenía parte en los planes de Nui Harime. A Satsuki no le gustaba el Gran Couturier más de lo que necesitaba. Soportar a Nui era simplemente una necesidad que no la dañaría mientras su madre le ordenara a Nui que no lo hiciera. Estaba horrorizada de que Nui no solo tomara a un estudiante como rehén sino que también procediera a torturarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando Ichigo corrió hacia adelante y la agarró por el frente de Junketsu, "¿Qué demonios te pasa? Uno de tus estudiantes va a morir sin ayuda y estás más preocupado por tu poder. ¿Quién demonios hace? ¿Crees que vas a tomar esa decisión? Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté en pedir tu ayuda cuando obviamente no te importó lo suficiente en primer lugar. Olvídalo. Voy a rescatar a Shinjiro de las garras de Harime Nui".

Satsuki estaba aturdida por las palabras de Ichigo, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente compuesta como para decir: "Caerás en su trampa".

"Tal vez sí", dijo Ichigo mientras soltaba a Satsuki y caminaba hacia el borde del techo, "Pero dijiste que soy uno de los dos únicos que podrían enfrentarla en combate. Creo que me las arreglaré bien sin tu "supuesta" ayuda. Vamos Mugetsu ".

Sin molestarse en escuchar nada más que Satsuki tuviera que decir, Ichigo saltó de la Academia Honnouji y corrió hacia donde se escondía Nui. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ella matara a Shinjiro. Su inútil decisión de pedirle ayuda a Satsuki había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

" ** _¿Tienes un plan para cuando te enfrentes a Nui_**?" Mugetsu estaba preocupado por Ichigo. Podía sentir algo mal con Nui cuando apareció el Gran Couturier. Mugetsu no quería que Ichigo se lastimara.

Saltando sobre el muro exterior de la Academia Honnouji, Ichigo se deslizó por los grandes muros que conducían al Distrito Residencial de Dos Estrellas y respondió: "No, pero creo que luchar contra Nui será la respuesta, no importa lo que haga. ¿Estás listo para lo que sea que ella haya planeado?

" **_Sí_** " , Mugetsu sonaba extremadamente confiada, " ** _Nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes desde que Nui apareció por primera vez ante ti. Estoy seguro de que somos más que un rival para lo que sea que ella haya planeado para nosotros_** ".

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron cuando vio su destino en la distancia, "Eso espero. Realmente lo hago".

* * *

...

* * *

Ryuko golpeó su pie impacientemente contra el suelo mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer. Al mirar hacia las gradas por lo que pareció la duodécima vez en tantos minutos, vio una vez más que Ichigo ya no estaba allí. Ella no sabía lo que era tan importante que se le acabó la Academia Honnouji, pero Ryuko estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con Satsuki Kiryuin. Ella lo vio hablar con ella justo antes de salir corriendo. Por mucho que a Ryuko le hubiera gustado irrumpir y exigir saber lo que Satsuki le dijo, ella tendría que esperar hasta que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil regresara de donde fuera.

" ** _Tu presión sanguínea está subiendo, Ryuko_** ", la voz de Senketsu sería una presencia reconfortante si no fuera por lo que dijo a continuación, " ** _Está haciendo que tu sangre sea demasiado salada para mis gustos_** ".

"¿Beber mi sangre es todo lo que piensas?" Ryuko preguntó con total incredulidad.

" ** _¡Por supuesto que no!_** " Senketsu respondió en un tono que no traicionó su conmoción ante la acusación: " ** _Pero estresarse por todo no va a ayudar. Creo que en momentos como este es mejor simplemente sentarse y ver qué pasa_** ".

"¡Lo sé! Es solo que ..." Ryuko distraídamente fue a morderse la punta del pulgar, un hábito nervioso que pensó que ya había pateado, antes de detenerse. Ella debe haber estado más nerviosa de lo que pensaba, pero Ryuko sabía que la próxima pelea no era lo que la hacía sentir de esta manera.

" ** _Es Mako, ¿no?_** "

"Sí", murmuró Ryuko con tristeza, "Debo ser una persona terrible. Mako es mi mejor amiga y la dejo convertirse en algo que no es. Todo se está desmoronando y no sé qué hacer Senketsu".

"Te ves nervioso, Ryuko".

Ryuko salió de su contemplación cuando escuchó a Ururu hablar con ella. A diferencia de Mako, el vicepresidente del Fight Club se había negado a usar un traje de negocios y Ryuko no estaba seguro de si Ururu podría lucir tan bien como Mako. En cambio, había optado por mantener su uniforme No-Star, aunque uno nuevo después de que su primer se rompió durante su pelea contra Kinue Kinagase.

"Tch", se burló Ryuko e hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su tristeza, "Solo pelear cuatro batallas seguidas va a ser un problema. Cuando llegue a Satsuki Kiryuin, voy a estar muerto de pie ".

Ururu la miró y por un momento Ryuko estaba preocupada de que le examinaran el alma. Después de un momento, Ururu desvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. "Mako está haciendo esto por su familia. Puede que no te lo haya contado a ti ni a Ichigo, pero Mako odiaba ser más pobre que nada. Cada vez que me contaba sobre su día, ella también miraba tristemente a los estudiantes de una y dos estrellas y decía cuán celosa estaba de su riqueza y dinero. Está realmente contenta de que hayas podido ayudarla a lograr el sueño de su familia, ¿sabes? "

Ryuko abrió la boca para hablar y rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. Sabía que algo le estaba molestando a Mako desde que se conocieron, pero Mako nunca le dijo nada al respecto y Ryuko no era una persona para entrometerse. Los Mankanshoku la habían acogido como su hija sustituta. ¿Quién era ella para hacerles preguntas tan personales? Tragando la bilis en su garganta, preguntó: "¿Por qué Mako te lo dijo a ti y no a mí?"

"Es porque eres su mejor amiga", respondió Ururu suavemente y Ryuko pensó momentáneamente que estaba mirando más allá de ella y en la distancia, "No quería preocuparte por sus problemas. Estaba realmente feliz de tenerla primero verdadero amigo." Ante esto, la voz de Ururu se apagó y Ryuko se dio cuenta de que parecía realmente triste por algo: "Extraño a Mako. Ya no es divertido estar con ella. Desde que se convirtió en Presidenta del Club de Lucha, ha estado demasiado ocupada trabajando para pasar el rato y jugar. No me gusta estar solo, Ryuko ".

"Maldita sea", Ryuko golpeó su puño contra su palma, "¡Nada que pueda hacer arreglará esto! Si ayudo a recuperar a la vieja Mako, su familia volverá a ser pobre y será todo culpa mía. Si lo dejo si se queda así, perderé a mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ururu? "

"No lo sé, pero sé lo que haría Ichigo". Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ururu: "Si Ichigo estuviera aquí, diría que haga lo correcto y se olvide de las consecuencias hasta más tarde. Es un buen consejo. Funcionó antes, así que debería funcionar bien con usted. Haga lo que necesite para sí, Ryuko, pero por favor recupera el Mako que era mi amigo. Por favor ".

" ** _Ryuko ..._** "

"Sí", Ryuko asintió con la cabeza a Senketsu y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ururu. "No te preocupes, Ururu. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Simplemente agárrate fuerte y todo volverá a la normalidad tan pronto como termine".

Ryuko pasó junto a un Ururu visiblemente más feliz hacia Mako. Su mejor amiga estaba parada en el medio de la arena con las manos colocadas firmemente en sus caderas mientras gritaba órdenes a varios estudiantes de Una Estrella sobre dónde debían estar ciertas cosas. Cuando notó que su amiga se acercaba, Mako se volvió y le dio a Ryuko una sonrisa arrogante que no le pertenecía en su rostro, "¡Esto es, Ryuko! Este es el día que hemos estado esperando. Una vez que derrotes a la Elite Tres de Lady Satsuki nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino! ¡El prestigio y el poder del Fight Club nunca más serán disputados por los otros clubes de la Academia Honnouji! "

"Sí, sobre eso", Ryuko se esforzó por decir las palabras, "¿No crees que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Mako se burló altivamente y presionó sus lentes más arriba de su nariz, "Esto es lo que has estado esperando. Lady Satsuki te ha dado permiso para luchar contra sus fuerzas por las respuestas que buscas".

¡Yo sé eso! Es solo que ... "Ryuko respiró hondo antes de mirar a Mako," ¡Este no eres tú! ¡La Mako que conozco no actuaría como si todos estuvieran debajo de ella! "

"No sabes de qué estás hablando", resopló Mako enojado, "Has estado hablando con Ichigo, ¿no? Él siempre ha sido el que dice que no debería estar haciendo esto y que ganó ¡Termina bien para mí! ¡Bueno, demostraré que está equivocado! ¡Hoy el Club de Lucha se convierte en el mejor club de la Academia Honnouji! "

Entonces Mako se echó a reír y Ryuko supo que su amiga se había ido. La risa que estaba escuchando no era de felicidad o alegría, como el viejo Mako era propenso a hacer, sino de arrogante arrogancia. Al darse cuenta de que su amiga se había ido, Ryuko volvió la cabeza y vio una mirada abatida caer sobre el rostro de Ururu y decidió que ya era suficiente. Había esperado no necesitar hacer esto, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Al llegar a Senketsu, apretó su mano alrededor de un sobre sellado y se lo arrojó a Mako.

"¿Eh?" Por primera vez en todo el día, Mako tenía una mirada realmente perpleja mientras atrapaba el sobre, "¿Qué es esto?"

"Mi carta de renuncia", respondió Ryuko suavemente mientras se giraba para alejarse, "Terminé con el Club de la Lucha. No puedo soportar en quién te has convertido Mako. ¿Quieres riqueza y poder? Entonces lucha contra Satsuki y ella matones a ti mismo. Yo no lo hare ".

"Pero ... pero ..." Mako tartamudeó sus palabras mientras Ryuko continuaba alejándose sin una segunda mirada. ¡Ella no podía hacerle esto! ¿Ryuko era su amiga y ella iba a abandonarla a los lobos así? Las manos de Mako se apretaron con ira mientras gritaba: "¡No puedes hacerme esto, Ryuko! ¿Sabes lo que significará dejar de fumar para mi familia? ¡Volveremos a ser pobres ya vivir en los barrios bajos!"

Ryuko se detuvo a mitad de camino y dijo: "Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar".

"¡No no no!" Mako pisoteó su pie impetuosamente, "¡Nunca volveré a los barrios bajos! ¡Nunca más!"

En medio de la diatriba de Mako contra su regreso a la pobreza, se dio cuenta de un silbido en el aire. Mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando la fuente del ruido extraño e irritante, de repente fue arrojada hacia adelante cuando Ira Gamagori aterrizó en el suelo justo detrás de ella. Sosteniendo un armario sobre uno de sus hombros, Gamagori miró de un lado a otro entre Ryuko y Mako antes de hablar.

"¡Matoi Ryuko!" La voz retumbante de Gamagori fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Ryuko se estremeciera por el ruido, "¡Ha habido un cambio de sede programado!

Ryuko se clavó un dedo en la oreja para aliviar el dolor de cabeza inducido por el sonido, "¿De qué demonios estás gritando, bastardo Gamagori?"

Gamagori miró enojado a Ryuko por referirse una vez más a él por el audaz nombre que Ichigo Kurosaki le había dado originalmente, pero no respondió. Él estaba aquí por una razón muy específica y con Lady Satsuki tomando un permiso de ausencia. Con Satsuki desaparecido, dependía de él mantener el orden entre los estudiantes y los grandes planes de Satsuki. Agarrando el armario en su mano, lo golpeó en el suelo y se volvió hacia Mako, "¡Mankanshoku! Lady Satsuki se disculpa pero, debido a las nuevas circunstancias, no podrá presenciar los eventos de hoy. Le envía sus saludos así como un regalo: su propio uniforme Goku estrellas de dos estrellas! "

"¿Mi propio uniforme?" Un poco del viejo comportamiento de Mako se filtró en ese momento de confusión, "Pero no ordené uno".

"¡Lady Satsuki piensa lo contrario!" Gamagori gritó con el inconfundible toque de orgullo en su voz. No estaba contento de que Mako estuviera asociado con la chusma que era Ryuko Matoi, pero no había manera de que pudiera negar la eficiencia y el perfeccionismo que Mako trajo al Fight Club. En el poco tiempo que había sido presidenta del club, Mako había pasado por todos y cada uno de los clubes para seguir las reglas y regulaciones. Eso era algo que habría provocado lágrimas en los ojos permanentes de Gamagori si estuviera solo en ese momento.

Dirigiendo su atención a la muchedumbre silenciosa, Gamagori se tomó un momento para aclararse la garganta antes de gritar más fuerte que nunca: "¡Escuchen a los estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Los eventos de hoy han sido alterados de lo que se anunció anteriormente! En lugar de Ryuko Matoi luchando contra nosotros, el Elite Guardaespaldas de Lady Satsuki, ella ahora luchará contra Mako Mankanshoku! "

"¿Qué?" Ryuko apretó los dientes y dio un paso amenazador hacia Gamagori, "¡Como el infierno voy a pelear contra Mako, estúpido bastardo!"

"Si no lo hace ..." Gamagori continuó desde donde estaba, sin preocuparse por la amenaza de Ryuko, "... entonces Mankanshoku renunciará a su actual posición social y estilo de vida. Será como si nunca se convirtiera en la Presidenta del Club de Lucha en primer lugar !Si Mankanshoku logra derrotar a Matoi y la despoja de su Kamui, Lady Satsuki ha prometido otorgarle un Uniforme Goku de Tres Estrellas, así como un lugar en el recientemente restablecido Elite Four! Ahora, ¿cuál es tu decisión? "

"Maldición," siseó Ryuko con los dientes apretados. ¡Cómo se atreve Satsuki Kiryuin a tratar de tirarle algo como esto! Tratar de volver a Mako contra ella con la promesa de dinero y poder simplemente estaba jugando sucio.

"No concentres tu ira en mí, Matoi", Gamagori le informó de manera uniforme, "La decisión sobre si esta pelea tendrá lugar recae únicamente en los hombros de Mankanshoku".

"¡Cállate!" Ryuko gritó mientras sacaba el alfiler de su guante y anunciaba: "Sincronización de fibra de vida: ¡Kamui Senketsu!"

Cuando los conductos de escape de su espalda cobraron vida y ella se precipitó por el suelo hacia Gamagori, Ryuko estaba confundida sobre por qué el hombre más grande simplemente estaba parado allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su respuesta llegó lo suficientemente pronto cuando un par de plumeros de nudillos se estrellaron contra su mejilla y la enviaron volando a través de la arena hasta que logró detenerse.

Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida, Ryuko miró a su alrededor, "¿Qué me golpeó?"

"¡Ese sería yo, Ryuko!"

Ryuko rodó fuera de la pared cuando un par de getas se estrellaron contra el suelo donde acababa de estar su cabeza. Volviendo a su sensación, Ryuko vio quién la había atacado y solo pudo murmurar una sola palabra, "... ¿Mako?"

"¡Así es, Ryuko!" Mako giró su sombrero negro mientras ajustaba la caña verde de un lado de su boca al otro, "¡Uniforme Goku de dos estrellas de Fight-Club Spec usado por mí, el presidente del Club de Lucha Mako Mankanshoku!"

" _Maldición_ " , Ryuko sacó su hoja de tijera roja de la bolsa en su cintura y rápidamente la devolvió a su tamaño normal. Podía ver la mirada en los ojos de Mako y sabía que no podía hacer nada más que luchar contra Mako y esperar que recuperase a su vieja amiga. Mientras sus manos agarraban nerviosamente el mango de su arma, Ryuko se dio cuenta de que solo estaba bromeando. Por mucho que supiera que necesitaba luchar contra Mako, en algún lugar en lo profundo de su corazón no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Mako era su amiga y nada cambiaría eso.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó la atención de Ryuko y rápidamente la hizo reevaluar su decisión. De pie al lado de la arena con las manos sostenidas justo debajo de la barbilla, estaba Ururu y era evidente que la chica normalmente tímida estaba a solo unos minutos de llorar. Tranquilizando sus nervios al ver eso, Ryuko respiró hondo y se volvió completamente hacia Mako.

"¿Estás listo para esto, Senketsu?"

" **_Sí_** " , Senketsu habría asentido si hubiera podido, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue volver la vista hacia Ryuko, " ** _Esto no será fácil. Mako parece ser más poderoso que esos otros estudiantes de dos estrellas. Nosotros podría tener nuestro trabajo hecho para nosotros_** ".

"Lo sé", Ryuko se tragó el nudo en la garganta al ver que los pies de Mako se movían ligeramente en el suelo. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cambió a una posición defensiva propia, "¡Prepárate Senketsu! ¡Aquí viene!"

* * *

...

* * *

La historia de la central eléctrica de la subdivisión del área uno de la ciudad de Honnou fue tan larga como sangrienta. Hace tres años, cuando Satsuki Kiryuin llegó al poder, un grupo de estudiantes libró una guerra de guerrillas contra su liderazgo. Escondiéndose en los barrios bajos, así como en las casas de quienes abrazan su causa, lograron luchar contra el poder de los uniformes Goku durante casi un mes. No fue una coincidencia esos treinta y un días fue la cantidad de tiempo que Satsuki decidió dar a los rebeldes la opción de rendirse o pagar el precio.

Al final del primer mes, Satsuki devolvió el golpe con fuerza. En menos de cinco horas, no solo logró paralizar su liderazgo, sino que también los expulsó de casi todo su territorio hasta que su último bastión de poder fue la estación de energía. Fue allí donde mantuvieron a raya a las fuerzas bajo el liderazgo de Ira Gamagori durante otras diez horas, cada habitación de la central eléctrica fue recuperada por Satsuki, pero solo después de sufrir numerosas bajas. Al final de la décima hora, Gamagori finalmente logró derrotar al último líder rebelde y aplastó la rebelión de una vez por todas.

En los meses siguientes, Satsuki comenzó a reconstruir las áreas destruidas de los barrios marginales, así como a fortalecer la central eléctrica entre otras estructuras importantes. Fue solo porque los rebeldes controlaron el poder de los barrios bajos que pudieron contener sus fuerzas durante tanto tiempo. Al evitar una repetición de tal ocurrencia, Satsuki se aseguró de que su poder nunca fuera disputado nuevamente.

Ichigo se acercó a la cerca de la cadena, rematada con alambre de púas afiladas, e hizo una mueca cuando vio la puerta exterior normalmente cerrada con candado que colgaba al azar en sus bisagras. Dando un ligero empujón a la puerta con la mano, no se sorprendió cuando se cayó de las bisagras y golpeó el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

" **_¿Crees que ella escuchó eso?_** " Mugetsu preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que ella ya sabía que estaba aquí", murmuró Ichigo al ver una cámara de seguridad que parecía seguir constantemente sus movimientos. Ha visto varias cámaras similares en los alrededores, por lo que las probabilidades de que Nui Harime ya supiera de su presencia estaban bastante aseguradas. Sacando a Tournesol de su vaina en su espalda, Ichigo cautelosamente caminó hacia la gruesa puerta de acero que conducía a la estación de energía. Solo porque logró llegar en menos de treinta minutos no significaba que Nui Harime fuera a jugar limpio.

Respirando hondo, Ichigo dio un paso adelante y giró a Tournesol hacia la puerta. La hoja de Life Fiber era más que una combinación para las tres pulgadas de acero reforzado y momentos después los dos lados de la puerta cayeron al suelo con un estruendoso choque.

Cuando Ichigo entró en la estación de energía, lo primero que notó fue la falta de iluminación debido a que la instalación era casi autónoma, aparte del mantenimiento semanal y la revisión de los sistemas. La segunda cosa que notó fue que para una estación de energía diseñada con el máximo espacio y recursos había mucho espacio para moverse. La tercera y última cosa que notó Ichigo fue Nui Harime parada frente a una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Finalmente lo has logrado, Ichigo!" La sombra de Nui pareció cambiar y transformarse misteriosamente por la profunda luz naranja que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta detrás de ella. Si eso no fuera suficiente, el vestido rosa de Lolita de Nui parecía permanecer tan brillante y vibrante como siempre a pesar de la falta de luz. Al darse cuenta de la mirada sospechosa de Ichigo, Nui dio un paso adelante hacia él, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y sonrió alegremente, "Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que decidieras no aparecer. Eso me hizo sentir realmente triste, ya sabes".

Ichigo no respondió mientras miraba más allá de Nui y hacia la habitación detrás de ella, _"Debe ser donde guarda a Shinjiro, pero no escucho nada. ¿Ella lo mató?_ "

"Déjame preguntarte algo", Ichigo centró su atención de nuevo en Nui, "Dijiste que dejarías que Shinjiro se fuera con vida si llegaba dentro de treinta minutos. Estoy aquí, así que déjalo ir".

"¡Ah ah ah!" Nui movió su dedo infantilmente hacia Ichigo e hinchó las mejillas, "Así no es como funciona el juego, pero una promesa es una promesa y se supone que debes cumplir tus promesas. Eso es lo que me han enseñado después de todo. Desafortunadamente hay un poco de malas noticias. Ese amigo humano tuyo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a mis juegos y se desmayó por ... No sé ... hace diez minutos por la pérdida de sangre. Probablemente por eso es tan callado. No sé sobre ti, pero lo llevaría a ver a un médico o algo así o podría morir ".

"Déjame llevar a Shinjiro al médico y luego prometo que hablaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras".

"¿De Verdad?" Los ojos de Nui se abrieron con sorpresa y felicidad, "Esa es una oferta realmente generosa, Ichigo, y realmente me gustaría aceptarla. Desafortunadamente voy a tener que pasar. Hasta que tengamos una conversación sincera, tu amigo va a tiene que esperar."

"¡Maldita sea!" Ichigo dio un paso adelante y señaló a Tournesol a Nui, "¡Esto no es un maldito juego! ¡Deja ir a Shinjiro ahora!"

"Realmente no deberías ser demasiado apresurada ..." La voz de Nui permaneció alegre mientras alcanzaba una de sus coletas y sacaba un detonador, "Si continúas actuando groseramente conmigo, creo que tendré que presionar este botón. El el otro extremo está conectado a explosivos plásticos envueltos alrededor de tu pequeño amigo. No quieres tener que limpiar después de él, ¿Verdad primo?

"No soy tu maldito primo", reiteró Ichigo una vez más mientras se obligaba a calmarse. Por el momento, Nui Harime tenía todas las cartas. Enojarse solo la obligaría a presionar el interruptor y matar a Shinjiro y él sabía sin lugar a dudas que ella lo haría. Muy probablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo.

"Así que este es el maravilloso y hermoso Mugetsu ..." En la fracción de segundo que Ichigo parpadeó, Nui Harime desapareció frente a él y reapareció a su izquierda. Mientras su mano frotaba suavemente su manga, su ojo miraba el par multicolor de Mugetsu con una alegría impía, ella dijo: "Es un diseño de tan alta calidad. Quien lo haya hecho para ti es realmente un maestro. Quizás sea incluso mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda tejer y eso me hace sentir muy celosa ".

" **_¡Ichigo!_** " Mugetsu estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras Nui continuaba acariciándola. No le gustó ni un poco el toque del Gran Couturier. Fue como el toque de los muertos.

Agarrando la mano de Nui por su muñeca, Ichigo giró su cuerpo hacia ella, "Dijiste que querías hablar. Ahora habla".

"C'est désagréable ..." Nui hizo un puchero adorable mientras sacaba fácilmente su mano del agarre de Ichigo, "Pero cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, ya sabes. La primera vez que traté de hablar contigo fue muy tarde y parecías muy cansado, así que no quería molestarte. La segunda vez fuimos tan groseramente interrumpidos por Amu, ¡pero bueno, la tercera es la vencida! Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerlo. unos a otros como primos ".

Algo en la forma en que Nui dijo que los primos molestaron a Ichigo. Mirando brevemente hacia la habitación de atrás, se detuvo y preguntó: "¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que somos primos?"

"¡Esa es la pregunta perfecta, Ichigo!" Nui exclamó felizmente mientras ella giraba lejos de él y saltaba unos pasos. Pisoteando sus pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y colocó un dedo contra su labio inferior, "Es porque si bien no somos hermano y hermana, todavía estoy más cerca de ti que esas hermanas tuyas. Dentro de nosotros dos late pulsos idénticos que resuenan el uno con el otro. Estar cerca de ti me hace sentir muy feliz, sabes. Es una pena que Satsuki no sea divertida. Es demasiado seria para jugar. Tú también eres seria, pero en un buen camino. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a estar cerca de ti, Ichigo ".

Meses de lucha por su vida desarrollaron en Ichigo un sentido de batalla finamente perfeccionado. Sin siquiera dar una señal de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ichigo saltó hacia atrás y evitó el empuje de la mano de Nui que fácilmente perforaba el piso de concreto.

"¡Simplemente asombroso!" Nui estaba extasiada por el hecho de que Ichigo no solo logró esquivar su ataque, sino que evitó cualquier daño, "Pasaste mi prueba. ¡Felicidades Ichigo!"

"Ahora entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí", murmuró Ichigo en voz baja mientras mantenía sus ojos firmemente clavados en Nui, "Fue para matarme, ¿no? De alguna manera me estoy interponiendo en cualquier plan retorcido que tengas y ahora quieres matarme ".

"¿Matarte?" Nui se echó a reír cuando metió la mano en su vestido, "¡No quiero matarte, Ichigo! Todo lo que quería hacer era conocer a mi familia y no has sido nada más que hostil conmigo. Supongo que esto requiere un poco de amor duro". ".

En un movimiento rápido y deliberado, Nui sacó una hoja de tijera púrpura. Fue en ese momento que Ichigo se dio cuenta sin lugar a dudas de que Nui Harime fue quien no solo atacó a Kisuke sino que también mató al padre de Ryuko. Cuando apretó su agarre alrededor de Tournesol, Ichigo notó que el color de la hoja de tijera de Nui era casi idéntico a cuando Ururu desarmó a Ryuko de su arma todos esos días. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Ururu no era Nui, pero no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan incómodo con la idea.

"Dime algo", Ichigo deslizó su pie hacia atrás y levantó a Tournesol, "Esa Tijera. ¿Por qué es púrpura?"

"Oh, no seas tan tonto Ichigo". Nui golpeó su hoja de tijera contra su hombro mientras respondía: "¡Es la misma razón por la que tu espada es azul! ¡Es tan simple como eso!"

Eso no respondió la pregunta de Ichigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Nui se disparó hacia él con la punta de su Tijera apuntando a su garganta y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Pensando rápidamente, se agachó a un lado y usó Tournesol para detener la hoja de tijera lejos de su cuerpo en una lluvia de chispas.

"Es realmente increíble que lo esquivases", complementó Nui mientras giraba su hoja de tijera alrededor de su muñeca y la lanzaba hacia Ichigo. Cuando sus respectivas cuchillas se bloquearon nuevamente, Nui notó que Ichigo estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y sacó la lengua, "¡Eso es lo que esperaba de mi primo, después de todo!"

"Maldición ..." Ichigo gruñó cuando el concreto comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies. La fuerza de Nui era intensa y parecía que ni siquiera estaba poniendo todo lo que tenía en ella. Mientras gotas de sudor le caían por la cara, Ichigo giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y permitió que la Tijera de Nui pasara inofensivamente por él. Antes de que Nui pudiera reaccionar ante la repentina falta de resistencia, Ichigo apretó su rodilla con tanta fuerza en su estómago que voló hacia atrás por el aire.

"¡Gah!" Nui gritó de dolor antes de sonreír, "¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Eso no dolió un poquito!"

Mientras flotaba suavemente en el aire desde el mostrador de Ichigo, la sonrisa de Nui nunca abandonó su rostro. Podía ver por qué Ichigo realmente era digno no solo de ser su primo sino también de usar un Kamui. A diferencia de la raída que usaba Kamui Ryuko Matoi, que a Nui no le importaba saber su nombre, Mugetsu era un verdadero Kamui en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Lo realmente sorprendente fue cómo Mugetsu cubrió casi todo el cuerpo de Ichigo y, sin embargo, todavía tenía el control firme. Nui solo había creído que el Director podría lograr tal hazaña y, sin embargo, Ichigo lo estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos.

"Eres súper fuerte, Ichigo", dijo Nui alegremente, "Pero ¿eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ..."

El único ojo de Nui se abrió en estado de shock cuando Ichigo corrió hacia ella casi demasiado rápido para que ella lo viera. Balanceando su hoja de tijera torpemente en el aire para tratar de detener su ataque, se sorprendió cuando Ichigo apuñaló a Tournesol a través del agujero en su arma antes de cortar hacia arriba y hacer que su espada girara por el aire. Mientras miraba boquiabierta lo que estaba sucediendo, Nui sintió el arma de Ichigo atravesar su hombro y salir por el otro lado acompañada de una lluvia de sangre.

"¿Q-qué?" jadeó mientras volaba por el suelo y la golpeó contra una de las paredes.

"N-No es justo", murmuró Nui mientras la sangre se derramaba de su boca con cada sílaba, "A-Atacar a una pequeña niña defensiva como yo es q-bastante grosero, ya sabes".

"No me gusta atacar a las chicas", admitió Ichigo de mala gana mientras sacaba a Tournesol del cuerpo de Nui. Mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo con sangre saliendo de su hombro, Ichigo agarró su Hoja de Tijera púrpura y la clavó tan profundamente en el suelo que solo el mango permanecía sobresaliendo, "Tampoco me gusta matar gente cuando se me da otra opción. Con esa herida en el hombro, no podrás hacer nada relacionado con esta espada. Espero no tener que verte nunca más porque si descubro que has amenazado a mis amigos, la próxima vez terminaré con esto. "

Nui miró a Ichigo por unos segundos antes de que cerrara los ojos y pareciera inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. A Ichigo no le preocupaba que Nui muriera en él. A pesar de que ella era una psicópata que se deleitaba en torturar a las personas, Ichigo simplemente no tenía la intención de matarla. Ese no era quien era. Alejándose de la forma inconsciente de Nui, Ichigo rápidamente se apresuró hacia donde estaba Shinjiro. Con suerte, llegó a tiempo para salvar a su amigo.

En un movimiento, abrió la puerta de un puntapié, "¡Shinjiro! ¿Estás ...?"

La voz de Ichigo le falló cuando miró en la habitación y descubrió que estaba completamente vacía. No había señal de Shinjiro en ningún lado. De hecho, parecía que nunca había estado allí. No había manchas de sangre en el suelo ni en ningún otro lugar.

"¿Que demonios?"Ichigo murmuró cuando entró en la habitación. Mirando a su alrededor, trató de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Había estado seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Shinjiro en el teléfono. Entonces, si él no estaba aquí, ¿dónde lo mantendría Nui Harime?

" **_¡Ichigo!_** "

El grito de advertencia de Mugetsu llegó demasiado tarde. Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de escucharla gritar su nombre antes de que la hoja de tijera púrpura le atravesara la espalda y estallara en su pecho cubierto de sangre. Jadeando de dolor, hizo una mueca y giró temblorosamente la cabeza para encontrar a Nui Harime perfectamente bien y sonriente de pie detrás de él.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Kamui Tales # 10 - Día de lavandería**

Ryuko Matoi amaba el cuarto de lavado en el dormitorio de Ichigo, y con eso, quería decir que Senketsu amaba el cuarto de lavado.

Si bien estaba perfectamente contenta con permitir que la Sra. Mankanshoku lavara a Senketsu, aparentemente su Kamui no sentía lo mismo. A pesar de que Senketsu apreciaba mucho ser planchado, la compensación, según él, era demasiado fuerte. Por eso Ryuko se encontró lavando las manos Senketsu un viernes por la noche en la lavandería del dormitorio de Ichigo. No tenía idea de que un Kamui podría ser tan ... quisquilloso sobre cómo limpiarlo. Después de más o menos diez órdenes de Senketsu sobre qué limpiar a continuación, Ryuko simplemente se rindió y comenzó a asentir con cansancio.

El lavado de Senketsu tardó más de lo que pensaba, porque para cuando terminó de secar Senketsu, ya había pasado la medianoche y apenas regresó a la casa de Mako antes de colapsar por el agotamiento con la canasta de la ropa sucia desplegada al lado de su colcha. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue que se disculparía con Senketsu mañana y tal vez incluso lo planchara.

Ciertamente no anticipó despertarse vistiendo Kamatsu de Satsuki.

"Que -?" Ryuko se levantó y notó que su pijama estaba cuidadosamente doblado junto a su cama. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Junketsu, gruñó y comenzó a tratar de hacerlo, "¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima!"

Incluso con todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, parecía que el Kamui extranjero simplemente no quería ser eliminado. Cada vez que Ryuko tomaba un asidero, Junketsu se apretaba alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo. Después de su última caída, Ryuko se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró a Kamui.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

El Kamui no dijo nada, que era tanto como Ryuko esperaba. La pregunta de por qué llevaba puesto Junketsu estupefacto a Ryuko. ¿No mantenía Satsuki a su Kamui bajo llave la mayor parte del tiempo? Mirando su canasta de ropa, el corazón de Ryuko cayó cuando no reconoció nada adentro. Parecía que ella, contra todo pronóstico, terminó llevándose la ropa limpia de Satsuki a casa por accidente. Eso planteó la pregunta de por qué Satsuki Kiryuin, hija de una de las personas más ricas del mundo, estaba lavando la ropa en una lavandería del dormitorio. ¿Satsuki no tenía a alguien que le lavara la ropa?

"Ok, mira. ¿Vas a decirme cómo te las arreglaste para ponerte encima de mí en medio de la noche?" Ryuko miró a Junketsu y notó, para su irritación, que el Kamui la miraba expectante. ¿No dijo Ichigo que trató de devorar a Satsuki? Entonces, ¿por qué la estaba mirando como diciendo 'Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas?'

Suspirando de frustración al darse cuenta de que había estado esperando que Junketsu dijera algo, Ryuko decidió hacer lo único que prometió nunca hacer: pedirle ayuda a Satsuki Kiryuin. Al pasar una mano por su rostro, Ryuko se acercó a un Mako notablemente aún dormido y comenzó el largo viaje a la Academia Honnouji. Con suerte, Satsuki fue el que terminó con Senketsu. Ryuko realmente no quería hacer una búsqueda alrededor del mundo para recuperar a Senketsu.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Junketsu emitió un suave gruñido y se tensó a su alrededor, provocando un gruñido molesto de Ryuko, "No. ¡No hay forma de que te haga mi Kamui! ¡Senketsu es el único Kamui que tengo alguna vez me pondré ".

Junketsu miró a Ryuko con ojos llorosos e inmediatamente sintió que acababa de patear a un cachorro. Para calmar sus nervios mordiéndose el labio, Ryuko resopló y miró hacia otro lado mientras salía de la casa Mankanshoku y se dirigía hacia el tranvía que la llevaría a la Academia Honnouji.

"¡Eso no va a funcionar conmigo!" Ella declaró tercamente mientras ignoraba intencionadamente las miradas que estaba recibiendo de otros estudiantes. Después de tres largos y agónicos minutos de espera para el tranvía, qué poca felicidad había desaparecido Ryuko cuando vio una cara familiar.

"Hola, Ryuko". Ichigo saludó antes de ver lo que llevaba puesta, "Uh ... sabes que no es Senketsu, ¿verdad?"

"No digas una palabra más," Ryuko amenazó.

" ** _¡Ja, ja!_** " La risa de Mugetsu impregnaba el aire y Ryuko habría muerto de vergüenza si alguien además de Ichigo y ella pudiera escuchar a Kamui: " ** _¡Junketsu quería que te vistiera! ¡Senketsu se pondrá tan celoso cuando se entere! ¡Vamos con ella, Ichigo! ¡Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales!_** "

Ichigo pensó en la decisión crucial durante unos tres segundos. Por un lado, quería ver qué sucedió cuando Satsuki y Ryuko se conocieron, pero por otro lado, no era probable que fuera bonito. Al darse cuenta de que podría quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado, Ichigo cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y negó con vehemencia con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera", casi gritó, "No hay forma de que me involucre en esto".

Cuando la campana del carro comenzó a sonar y el carro se tambaleó hacia adelante, Ryuko pudo jurar que escuchó a Mugetsu mencionar algo sobre 'Fibras de vida extra pegajosas' y lo que eso significaba para ella. Gruñendo para sí misma, Ryuko se sentó en el carrito vacío y pasó los siguientes diez minutos haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar cada intento de Junketsu para hacerla feliz. Si bien todos fallaron antes de tener una oportunidad, el único que la detuvo fue Junketsu señalando hacia las tres bandas azules en su bíceps izquierdo. Por mucho que la transformara Junketsu la intrigaba, Ryuko se dio cuenta de que a Senketsu le parecería que lo estaba engañando.

Cuando el tranvía se detuvo frente a la Academia Honnouji, Ryuko frunció el ceño cuando vio a Satsuki esperándola. La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil estaba sola, lo cual era algo bueno, y vestía Senketsu con tanta dignidad y nobleza como cuando usaba Junketsu.

" ** _¡Cómo te atreves a ponerte otro Kamui, Ryuko!_** " Senketsu gritó enojado.

"Tomé la canasta de ropa equivocada, ¿de acuerdo?" Murmuró disculpándose, "Además, ¿por qué Satsuki te está usando?"

"Porque no me degradaré vistiendo algo más bajo que un Kamui", Satsuki le respondió con frialdad, "Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría recuperar a Junketsu".

"¡Yo lo haría si pudiera!" Ryuko discutió e hizo un movimiento tratando de quitarse el Kamui, "¡Pero la maldita cosa simplemente no se me escapará!"

"Eso no es un problema", a Ryuko no le gustó la sonrisa engreída en el rostro de Satsuki. Especialmente no le gustó cuando Satsuki chasqueó los dedos e Iori apareció junto a ella sosteniendo lo que parecía un extintor de incendios.

"Ahora quédate quieto, Matoi," Ryuko podía sentir el terror saliendo de Junketsu mientras Iori se acercaba a ella y, por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con Kamui, "Esto no dolerá un poco ..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien. De esto último no me recuperaré durante algún tiempo. En serio. Un Kamui Tale de cambio de Kamui? Solo Dios sabe el miedo de Junketsu sobre el caso.**

 **Bromas aparte. Hola a todos. Creo que es la primera vez que les escribo directamente y no un comentarios en primer lugar de forma inmediata. Tengo otros Fic ya listos para publicar y otros capítulos ya listos, pero me voy a dar el trabajo de terminar primero en el transcurso de por lo menos unos 3 meses esta traducción.**

 **La razón es que es la más fácil de hacer y puedo sacar cado día unos 3 capítulos, 4 como máximo. Por otra parte, me dará tiempo para pensar en cómo terminar mis otros capítulos. Posiblemente los publique en el mismo transcurso de tiempo. Además de unos nuevos Fic que he estado escribiendo.**

 **Otro caso. Estoy pensando seriamente abandonar Naruto, problemas entre dimensiones. No me siento con los mismos ánimos para seguir con el Fic. Así que, si alguien se siente con ánimos para acogerla y cambiarla está libre de hacerlo.**

 **Volviendo con el capítulo. Me fue realmente excelente la parte en que Isshin habla con Ryuko. Una razón para que ceda a su odio, y colocando como ejemplo a la madre de Ichigo, Aikuro solo se lo podría decir después de que ocurriera la invasión a las otras ciudades.**

 **Con lo referente a Mako, es tal como se esperaba, al igual que el confrontamiento de ella con Ryuko. Fuera de eso, no esperaba que Ururu fuera a decir lo que pensaba Mako con respecto a su estilo de vida inicial. Pero no la culpo. Todo pobre cuando empieza con la riqueza y las comodidades harán lo que sea por mantenerlo.**

 **La pelea de Nui con Ichigo. Apuñalado? Solo esperen al próximo capítulo para que vean que sigue después. Será más interesante. Es todo lo que les diré por ahora. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	23. ¿Alguna vez has visto la lluvia?

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 23: ¿Alguna vez has visto la lluvia?

 _Así que finalmente termino el episodio de Fight Club. Fue divertido mientras duró y me permitió desarrollar los personajes y sus motivos, impulsos y / o razones, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Pastos más verdes esperan en el Capítulo 24, y con eso quiero decir que el Día de Padres y Estudiantes está a la vuelta de la esquina. Será una verdadera bola de diversión cuando Isshin conozca a Ragyo. ¡Presagiando la victoria!_

 _Nota # 1: Tengo un pago de tvtropes lleno de información sobre esta historia que quizás te hayas perdido._

 _Nota # 2: Actualmente estoy revisando el Capítulo 3 un poco. Debería estar listo un día después de la publicación de este capítulo._

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 - ¿Alguna vez has visto la lluvia?**

Con una risita infantil acompañada de una sonrisa, Nui Harime se quitó la hoja de tijera púrpura acompañada de un chorro de sangre de su lugar dentro del pecho de Ichigo.

Ichigo sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y le tomó hasta el último pedazo de energía en su cuerpo para evitar colapsar en el piso. Apretando los dientes mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo, ignoró las frenéticas divagaciones de Mugetsu y rápidamente apuñaló a Tournesol en el concreto debajo de él para mantenerse en pie. Mientras la sangre fluía de su herida, manchando el color blanco y negro de Mugetsu con un profundo tono carmesí, Ichigo vio a Nui pasear a su alrededor con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¡Eso fue muy divertido!" Nui exclamó felizmente cuando se detuvo frente a Ichigo y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. Exhaustiva y enojada mirando el ojo único de Nui, Ichigo se quedó inmóvil cuando no pudo ver un rastro de animosidad en sus expresiones. Apuñalando su hoja de tijera en el suelo, Nui comenzó a apoyarse en ella y suspiró, "¡Eso fue increíble! No esperaba que fueras tan rápido, pero sorpresa, sorpresa, allí estaba atrapado contra la pared con tu espada apuñalada en mi hombro. Fue muy divertido estar en defensa por una vez, incluso si fue solo para fingir, pero creo que es suficiente jugar. Cúrate a ti mismo y hablemos. ¡Hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar contigo!"

Mientras Nui comenzaba a divagar sobre cosas que le interesaban, la mitad de las cuales involucraban matar y mutilar a sus enemigos, Ichigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar desmayarse. Si bien había logrado mantenerse de pie, la tasa de pérdida de sangre comenzaba a preocuparlo. Incluso con la mano presionada firmemente contra la parte delantera de su pecho en un intento inútil por detener el flujo de sangre, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido mucho peor. Ya sea por diseño o por coincidencia, el ataque furtivo de Nui había logrado perder todos y cada uno de sus órganos vitales. Incluso de alguna manera echó de menos romper cualquiera de sus costillas. Poniendo la improbabilidad de tal ataque en el segundo plano ya que él era la prueba viviente de que había sucedido, Ichigo trató de mantener su mente enfocada en salir vivo de aquí. Necesitaba ver a un médico, pero estaba seguro de que Nui Harime no lo iba a dejar ir.

"... y luego le corté el brazo y gritó durante al menos cinco minutos". Mientras contaba su historia, Nui no se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo aún estaba sangrando, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Ichigo era su primo y si él fuera su primo, como ella sabía que lo era, se habría curado y habría vuelto a la normalidad en unos segundos. Cuando él no se movió, ella asumió que él estaba de pie educadamente escuchando su historia. Parpadeando como un búho cuando vio que todavía estaba sangrando, frunció el ceño confundida y preguntó: "¿Por qué no estás curado todavía?"

"¿E-qué diablos dices?" Ichigo logró decir entre jadeos desiguales por aire. Ya podía sentir el dolor de sus heridas convirtiéndose en un entumecimiento general. Incluso el flujo de sangre comenzaba a disminuir, pero se lo atribuía a Mugetsu haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando Nui retiró su Hoja de Tijera de su cuerpo, le tomó a Mugetsu unos momentos regenerar su forma sobre las heridas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar que mucha sangre se acumulara en el suelo. Agarrando a Tournesol con manos temblorosas, levantó la espada azul y apuntó a Nui en un intento de parecer que no iba a caerse, "¡Ninguna persona normal podría haberse regenerado de una herida como esta tan rápido!"

"Bueno ... duh!" Nui sacó su lengua infantilmente y se rió, "¿Quién dijo que era una persona normal, Ichigo? Pero estás siendo bastante grosero, primo. Estás parado frente a mí actuando y sangrando como un humano normal cuando ambos somos mucho más que eso! Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo, ya sabes ".

Cuando Nui lo atacó, fue con una velocidad que hizo que sus ataques anteriores parecieran teletransportación. Ichigo no sabía si se estaba burlando de él o no, pero el hecho de que su hoja de tijera púrpura se arqueara por el aire hacia la unión de su cuello y hombro significaba que no podía importarle. Recopilando su fuerza mientras ignoraba sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, Ichigo levantó a Tournesol con su antebrazo izquierdo apoyado contra la espada azul para mayor apoyo, y bloqueó el ataque de Nui.

Casi de inmediato sintió el hormigón bajo sus pies crujir por la gran cantidad de fuerza con la que Nui estaba presionando. Ichigo se maldijo por suponer que, dado que Nui estaba balanceando su arma perezosamente, ella no estaba intentando. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Nui Harime era un sociópata y que probablemente estaba disfrutando mucho de jugar con él. No podía cometer el error de permitirle vivir si se le daba la oportunidad por segunda vez. Por mucho que entrara en conflicto con sus ideales, necesitaba luchar contra Nui Harime con la intención de matarla.

"¡Maldición!" Ichigo se agitó mientras un rastro de sangre escapó de la esquina de su boca. La fuerza de Nui tenía que ser al menos tres veces mayor que cuando luchó contra ella hace solo unos minutos y con sus heridas, solo le quedaban unos segundos hasta que le fallaron los brazos y muriera. Necesitaba pensar en un plan rápido, pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no se le ocurría nada.

" ** _¡No te presiones Ichigo! Ya has perdido mucha sangre. Si sigues luchando a este ritmo, te desmayarás en solo unos minutos_** ", la voz asustada de Mugetsu le gritaba desesperadamente a Ichigo que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, para sobrevivir a la batalla. Ichigo había perdido mucha sangre por el traicionero ataque de Nui y nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer podría ayudarlo, " ** _¡Tus heridas se están curando lentamente, pero si te apuñala así de nuevo morirás!_** "

Gotas de sudor goteaban libremente por la cara y el cuello de Ichigo mientras empujaba desesperadamente contra la fuerza abrumadora de Nui. Mientras miraba fijamente al Gran Couturier, Ichigo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la máxima alegría en la expresión de Nui. Era como si todo esto fuera un juego para ella. Cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse por el agotamiento, susurró por lo bajo: "¿No puedes curarme más rápido?"

" ** _No te estoy curando_** ", respondió Mugetsu, " ** _pensé que te estabas curando a ti mismo_** ".

"¿Qué?" Ichigo no estaba tan confundido como su Kamui. Arriesgando una mirada al ojo de Mugetsu, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo estoy?"

"¡Piensa rápido, Ichigo!"

Ichigo se encontró doblando cuando el puño de Nui golpeó su estómago con la fuerza de un camión. Con saliva y sangre escapando de su boca y un jadeo de dolor en su garganta, Ichigo fue lanzado de regreso a través de la puerta de la habitación y al otro lado de la estación de energía, llegando a detenerse en la pared del fondo. Mientras se deslizaba por la pared hacia el suelo, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse por él, escuchó el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo hacia él.

"Este juego se está volviendo aburrido, Ichigo. Ya no me estoy divirtiendo".

Ichigo se mordió el labio lo suficiente como para extraer sangre solo para mantenerse consciente y pendiente de su entorno. Con su ojo izquierdo forzado a cerrarse por la sangre que goteaba de un corte en su frente, apenas podía ver a Nui Harime caminando lentamente hacia él en el tenue rayo de la central eléctrica. De inmediato notó que algo andaba mal en la forma en que ella caminaba. En lugar de la feliz y alegre caminata o salto que había visto hacer a Nui en el pasado, ella se arrastraba hacia él con su hoja de tijera arrastrándose sin rumbo detrás de ella, tallando una zanja en el hormigón a medida que avanzaba. Sin embargo, fue su rostro lo que provocó que una lanza de miedo se extendiera por su pecho. Nui ya no tenía esa sonrisa perpetua salpicada en su rostro. En cambio, había sido reemplazado por una máscara casi sin emociones.

" ** _¡Necesitas salir de aquí, Ichigo!_** " Mugetsu no podía creer que su portador fuera tan impotente contra alguien como Nui Harime. Ichigo fue capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara contra Satsuki Kiryuin y sus secuaces sin mucho esfuerzo, pero fue impotente contra Nui Harime. Mugetsu podía sentir que el Gran Couturier ni siquiera llevaba Life Fibers, así que ¿por qué era tan fuerte?.

"Maldita sea", Ichigo logró toser con dificultad mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto. La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a desarrollar manchas en su visión y solo era su determinación y fuerza de voluntad lo que lo mantenía consciente, "¡Lo sé!"

"Estoy realmente triste, ya sabes", la voz de Nui estaba completamente agotada por la emoción mientras avanzaba hacia la forma derribada de Ichigo, "¿Por qué estás jugando con mis emociones, Ichigo?"

Ichigo no pudo decir nada mientras luchaba por ponerse de rodillas. Cuando logró hacerlo, pero rápidamente cayó hacia adelante, se encontró mirando a Nui Harime, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Mientras miraba su ojo de zafiro sordo y sorprendentemente inexpresivo, no estaba preparado para un dolor agudo cuando ella apuñaló su Hoja de Tijera a través de su hombro. Mientras su cuerpo fue forzado a retroceder y a la pared con un estruendoso choque, Ichigo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Nui lo había apuñalado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había golpeado antes. Tosiendo fuertemente y con la sangre fluyendo libremente de su nueva herida, Ichigo fulminó con las dagas a Nui. Si iba a morir aquí, no iba a salir a mendigar y llorar.

"Esto no está bien ..." Nui se agachó frente a Ichigo y envolvió una mano perfectamente cuidada alrededor del mango de su Hoja de Tijera. Después de mirar con interés la hoja, ella la arrancó con un movimiento brusco, provocando un grito ahogado de Ichigo ya que cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía arder de dolor.

"Eres mi primo!" Nui estaba empezando a ponerse histérica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él, "Algo como esto no debería lastimarte. Entonces, ¿por qué, por qué sangras Ichigo?"

Ichigo no dijo nada en respuesta a Nui, simplemente decidió mirarla. Nui no pareció notar la mirada mientras continuaba hablando y despotricando para sí misma antes de detenerse abruptamente y retroceder un poco.

"Oh ... ya veo lo que estás haciendo, Ichigo", se rió suavemente Nui mientras levantaba su Tijera, todavía goteando con su sangre, sobre su cabeza. Con una sonrisa maníaca adornando su rostro, ella se rió psicóticamente y gritó: "Todavía estás dormida, ¿verdad? Bueno, no te preocupes por tu linda cabecita. Voy a hacerte sentir mucho mejor en un momento momento…"

" _¡Maldita sea!_ " Ichigo observó la hoja de tijera caer hacia su cuello en aparente cámara lenta, su cuerpo incapaz de hacer más que temblar después de ser herido de gravedad. Incluso con la leve curación que estaba atribuyendo a Mugetsu, simplemente no era suficiente para tratar con personas como Nui Harime. Ella estaba en una clase completamente diferente a la suya, " _¡No dejaré que termine aquí, no así!_ "

Sin que Ichigo o Nui lo supieran, unos diez minutos después de que Ichigo dejó la Academia Honnouji, Satsuki Kiryuin también lo hizo. No era, como ella diría, porque estaba preocupada por lo que el Gran Couturier le haría a Ichigo si tuviera la oportunidad. Si de todos modos insinuara tal noción, Satsuki haría que Gamagori los capturara y los detuviera incluso por considerarlo. Ella simplemente estaba siendo pragmática. Ichigo Kurosaki tenía el potencial de convertirse en uno de sus poderosos activos en su plan. No se le podía permitir a Nui Harime hacer con Ichigo lo que deseara sin importar qué. Es por eso que actualmente estaba saltando por los tejados de los barrios marginales hacia la central eléctrica de la subdivisión del área uno de la ciudad de Honnou. Antes de irse, hizo que Inumuta rastreara hacia dónde se dirigía Ichigo y se sorprendió de que Nui Harime eligiera ese lugar.

Apretando un puño, sintiendo el poder de Junketsu recorriendo su cuerpo, Satsuki sabía que no importaría contra alguien como Nui Harime. Incluso si fuera a enfrentarse al Grand Couturier, lo mejor que Satsuki podía esperar era un empate prolongado. Cuando finalmente llegó al perímetro exterior de la central eléctrica, Satsuki balanceó a Bakuzan verticalmente y partió la valla de la cadena en dos. No había tiempo para sutilezas en este momento. Al presionar el talón contra el suelo, Satsuki saltó al aire y apuñaló a Bakuzan hacia abajo justo cuando aterrizaba en el techo de la estación de energía, destruyendo el techo y permitiéndole acceder a todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Nui Harime!" Satsuki golpeó a Bakuzan contra el suelo cuando un telón de luz apareció de la nada detrás de ella, "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en la ciudad de Honnou sin avisar dos días antes?"

"Hola ..." Nui detuvo su Hoja de Tijera a centímetros del cuello de Ichigo y sonrió. Dándose la vuelta, su rostro era una imagen de locura apenas reprimida, dijo: "No te preocupes Satsuki. Terminaré en unos momentos. Ichigo y yo estábamos jugando un poco".

"¿Es eso así?" Satsuki dio un paso hacia Nui, que se había girado completamente para enfrentar al heredero Kiryuin, "¿Me tomas por tonto? Sé cuál es tu definición de diversión y nada bueno puede salir de ella. Ahora sal de la ciudad de Honnou a menos que lo desees que le diga a mi madre que estás aquí ".

Las manos de Nui se apretaron ante la idea de no hablar con Ichigo. No iba a renunciar a hablar con un verdadero miembro de su familia. No cuando estaba tan cerca de hacerlo después de esperar tanto tiempo, pero no podía atacar a Satsuki. Lady Ragyo no toleraría tal comportamiento. Bueno, al menos por el momento no lo haría. Eso le dio a Nui una idea. No podía matar a Satsuki, pero seguramente podía jugar con ella. Levantando su Hoja de Tijera, con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro, murmuró: "No me gusta que estés interrumpiendo un momento de unión tan valioso".

Los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el Gran Couturier realmente la atacó. Había asumido que su madre había prohibido a Nui poner una mano sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía Ichigo que Nui estaba tan decidida a descubrir que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la ira de su madre? Rápidamente criando a Bakuzan, Satsuki fue tomado por sorpresa por la fuerza detrás del columpio. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que, aunque no fue capaz de golpearla, todavía la hizo retroceder a través de la central eléctrica, destruyendo varios generadores en el proceso y enviando a la mitad de los barrios bajos a la oscuridad.

"No dejaré que me quites a mi primo", dijo alegremente Nui mientras caminaba detrás de Satsuki, "No después de haber esperado tanto".

Cuando Nui se fue para tratar con Satsuki, ella no vio a Ichigo luchando por ponerse de pie. Puede que haya sido herido casi hasta la muerte, pero no iba a dejar que alguien como Nui le hiciera nada a Satsuki. Nadie merecía estar en el extremo receptor de jugar de Nui.

* * *

...

* * *

Ryuko sabía tal vez mejor que nadie que Mako, normalmente perezosa y feliz, podría convertirse en una de las personas más decididas del planeta si descubre algo que realmente quería. Más de una vez había estado caminando con Mako solo para que su amiga se detuviera, mirara a su alrededor y persiguiera algo a lo lejos. Por lo general, era algo relacionado con las mascotas o la comida, pero Ryuko se había acostumbrado. Al menos ella pensó que lo hizo.

No tenía idea de cuán determinada podía ser Mako.

"¡MAKO KICK!"

Ryuko no tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su cara. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto cuando el pie de Mako se conectó con sus antebrazos antes de que un estallido resonante acompañado por un destello de estrellas explotara a través del área. La explosión rápidamente rompió la barrera del sonido y literalmente arrasó con los estudiantes que tenían asientos en el ring para la pelea.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Mako miró a Ryuko, la determinación evidente en sus ojos, mientras Ryuko lograba bloquear su ataque con aparente facilidad. Con los ojos entrecerrados cuando vio la mirada de lástima en los ojos azules de Ryuko, Mako agarró el hombro de Ryuko, giró su cuerpo y trató de golpear su geta en la cara de Ryuko. En un destello de luz roja, Mako encontró que su patada se detuvo cuando Ryuko metió su Hoja de Tijera entre las puntas de su geta.

"¡Sal de ahí, Mako!" Ryuko imploró cuando chispas se arquearon y se desvanecieron en el aire por los picos en el geta de Mako chocando con su Hoja de Tijera. Cuando Mako no dijo nada, Ryuko arremetió con su hoja de tijera, lo que obligó a Mako a saltar rápidamente para no ser golpeada por el arma Life Fiber.

"¡Basta, Mako!" Ryuko repitió por segunda vez. La angustia de luchar contra su primer verdadero amigo era evidente en los ojos de Ryuko y era evidente que la idea de luchar contra su amiga la estaba lastimando más que a cualquiera de sus heridas, "¡Este no eres tú!"

Mako no dijo nada mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, su geta haciendo sonidos de clip en el proceso de recuperar el equilibrio. Mordiendo la caña verde que sobresalía de su boca, Mako ajustó el borde de su sombrero mientras metía la mano en su abrigo y sacaba varios kunai dorados. Con una habilidad casi sobrenatural, Mako colocó hábilmente las armas entre sus dedos y giró antes de arrojarlas hacia Ryuko.

"¡Oh vamos!" Ryuko gritó mientras detenía la primera descarga de kunai con su Hoja de Tijera antes de lanzarse a un lado para evitar el segundo aluvión previamente oculto. Agachándose y tejiéndose alrededor del armamento mortal, Ryuko trató de pensar en cómo Mako adquirió tal precisión. Sabía que Mako era una gran fanática de ese estúpido programa sobre ninjas, pero ¿cuándo demonios tenía tiempo y dinero para practicar arrojando kunai? Agachándose debajo de un kunai particularmente preciso, Ryuko saltó del suelo y giró su cuerpo horizontalmente por el aire, con su Hoja de Tijera arrastrándose detrás de ella, mientras lograba esquivar el último conjunto de kunai.

Al aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo, con los talones dejando trincheras gemelas en el suelo blando, Ryuko apenas notó que Mako se había ido antes de que la arena a su alrededor quedara en la sombra. Girando la cabeza hacia arriba al sol, los ojos de Ryuko se entrecerraron cuando vio a Mako dispararse hacia ella con el puño derecho extendido.

" _Esto está mal_ ".

Girando sobre su pie hasta que estuvo frente a Mako, Ryuko saltó hacia atrás justo antes de que Mako llegara al espacio donde había estado parada. Los ojos azules de Ryuko miraron fijamente con los iris marrones de Mako en la fracción de segundo antes de que el puño de Mako se conectara con el suelo. En un destello de luz y estrellas, el suelo estalló alrededor de Mako y Ryuko se dio cuenta de que la fuerza actual de su amiga no era algo con lo que pudiera darse el lujo de ser golpeada. Incluso la armadura y la piel de acero de Senketsu importarían poco contra un ataque tan poderoso.

" _No puedo creer que Mako ni siquiera esté tratando de contenerse_ ", Ryuko tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando Mako se giró para mirarla, " _¡Si me hubiera golpeado con eso, podría haber muerto!_ "

Ryuko inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras el puño de Mako pasaba por el aire, y su cabello se volvía hacia atrás por los nudillos de bronce estampados con 'MAKO' en cada uno de los dedos de Mako. Mientras Mako continuaba con su impulso, casi en cámara lenta se volvió hacia Ryuko. Mirando fijamente a su antigua mejor amiga, Ryuko se congeló momentáneamente cuando notó la expresión de ira mezclada con traición en los ojos de Mako. En ese único momento en el que bajó la guardia, Mako plantó su geta firmemente en el suelo y golpeó con una patada que se conectó fácilmente con el estómago de Ryuko.

Con un 'oomph' audible, Ryuko fue impulsada hacia atrás a través de la arena, su cuerpo rebotaba al azar y torpemente por el suelo con un giro o dos lanzados también. Después del tercer rebote, Ryuko decidió que era suficiente y recuperó el control adecuado de su impulso y logró apuñalar su Tijera en el suelo y detener su movimiento. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, una respiración irregular escapó de su boca, Ryuko se limpió una mancha de suciedad de la mejilla y bromeó: "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Mako es realmente fuerte. Me sentiría orgulloso si no fuera luchando contra ella ".

" ** _Tirar de tus golpes no está ayudando, Ryuko_** ".

Senketsu puede haber sonado molesto y condescendiente cuando habló, pero realmente estaba preocupado por la salud de Ryuko, tanto física como mentalmente. Mako fue el primer y mejor amigo de Ryuko, como el mejor domingo de Ryuko pudo entender esa relación bastante bien. Incluso si no fue capaz de relacionarse perfectamente con cómo Ryuko se sintió mientras peleaba contra Mako, Senketsu sabía que debía sentirse tan terrible como que le arrancaran sus Life Fibers una por una, " ** _No hay razón por la que deba tener tantos problemas contra un Uniforme Goku de dos estrelas_** ".

Ryuko se mordió el labio cuando Mako voló hacia ella e intentó golpear con ambos pies su cuello. Rápidamente extendiendo la mano y agarrando los tobillos de Mako, Ryuko se dio la vuelta antes de soltar y ver a su amiga navegar por el aire y aterrizar en un cráter humeante a través de la arena.

"No es eso ..." Ryuko suspiró miserablemente mientras agarraba su Hoja de Tijera y esperaba que Mako la atacara de nuevo. Si realmente quisiera pelear contra Mako, Ryuko podría haber terminado la batalla fácilmente, quizás no tan fácilmente, hace bastante tiempo. Mientras estaba atacando activamente a Mako, su corazón no estaba en pelear con su mejor amiga, "No puedo pelear con Mako. Sé que le prometí a Ururu que traería al viejo Mako de regreso, pero no creo que pueda pelear contra ella".

" ** _No me gusta pelear contra Mako más que tú, Ryuko. Después de todo, ella es la única que plancha mis Life Fibers de la manera que me gusta_** ", Senketsu hizo una pausa momentánea y tosió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había divulgado algo. Prefiere guardar un secreto. Cuando Ryuko sonrió ante su confesión, gruñó y continuó: " ** _Debes dejar a un lado tus sentimientos por el momento. ¿No le prometiste a Ururu que ayudarías a conseguir a Mako? Por mucho que nos moleste a los dos, tienes para luchar contra Mako hasta que vuelva a sus cabales. ¡Esfuérzate más por ayudar a Mako que tu trabajo escolar y seguro que triunfarás!_** "

"¿De dónde sales diciendo algo así?" Ryuko pellizcó el ojo de Senketsu con frustración e incredulidad. ¡No podía creer la irritación que Senketsu tenía al decirle algo así!

Senketsu ignoró el maltrato de Ryuko de su cuerpo por el momento y volvió su mirada hacia ella. La recuperaría más tarde, pero por ahora tenía asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar: " ** _Como tu Kamui, estoy al tanto de casi todo en tu vida. Es una pena que a mi usuario no le importe lo suficiente su trabajo escolar y poner la cantidad requerida de esfuerzo_** ".

"Si no lo has notado, he estado muy ocupado buscando a la mujer que mató a mi padre", respondió Ryuko, "Además, ¡ser emboscado por los matones de Satsuki Kiryuin todos los días hace que estudiar sea duro! ¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! "

" ** _Eso no es excusa, Ryuko. Ichigo se mete en casi tantas peleas como tú y sus calificaciones están cerca de la cima de la clase_** ".

"¿Por qué me estás comparando con Ichigo?" Ryuko preguntó con incredulidad.

Senketsu comenzó a hablar, pero su respuesta se cortó cuando las orejas de Ryuko recogieron el cada vez más familiar clip de geta de Mako por el suelo. Girando hacia su amiga, con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro, Ryuko dobló las rodillas y se inclinó hacia atrás justo cuando los nudillos de bronce de Mako volaron por el aire. Mientras caía lentamente hacia atrás, Ryuko agarró su Hoja de Tijera por su hoja, con cuidado de no cortar a Senketsu en el proceso y estrelló el arma con el estómago desnudo de Mako. Con un gruñido casi caricaturesco cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones, agravado con su rostro distorsionado cómicamente, Mako voló hacia atrás y rebotó por el suelo antes de finalmente deslizarse hasta detenerse con la cara plantada en el suelo y varias volutas de humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

Con Mako desechado, al menos momentáneamente, Ryuko volvió su atención a Senketsu y lo miró con dureza lo suficiente como para hacer que Kamui realmente estallara en sudor frío, "¡No tiene nada que ver con Ichigo! Estás simplemente caliente y molesto por Mugetsu, ¿no es así? ¡Estás enamorado de Kamui de Ichigo! "

" ** _¿Q-qué?_** " Senketsu lloriqueó nerviosamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en una salida, " ** _Yo ... pero ... ¡Aquí viene ella, Ryuko!_** "

Al principio, Ryuko pensó que Senketsu simplemente estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de la vergonzosa situación, pero cuando notó que Mako se ponía de pie, admitió a regañadientes que tenía razón. Agarrando el mango de su hoja de tijera con ambas manos, respiró hondo y suspiró: "Bien, ¡pero no creas que aún estás fuera del gancho!"

"¡No he terminado aún!" Mako gritó enojada mientras levantaba su puño en el aire, "¡Mako Mankanshoku tiene el ojo puesto en el premio y nada la detendrá! ¡Toma esta Ryuko!"

En lugar de atacar de frente, como Ryuko asumió que lo haría, Mako metió la mano en su abrigo con ambas manos y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de armas y herramientas doradas a Ryuko. Con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento ante el extraño ataque, Ryuko se recuperó rápidamente y cortó su hoja de tijera en el aire, desviando y deteniendo cada arma improvisada. Cuando bloqueó varios cuchillos y dagas para que no golpearan su cuerpo, Ryuko no pudo evitar notar las llaves, los alicates e incluso una espátula o dos en el aluvión de armamento dirigido a su cara. Mientras obligaba a sus brazos a moverse más y más rápido para combatir el ritmo al que Mako la estaba atacando, Ryuko se atragantó cuando una maza apareció de la nada y golpeó su cuadrado en la frente.

" _¡Ryuko!_ "

"Estoy bien", Ryuko respondió bruscamente mientras un hilo de sangre corría por el puente de su nariz y sobre su mejilla. Lamiendo la sangre que cayó en su boca antes de escupirla al suelo, Ryuko mantuvo los ojos fijos en Mako mientras preguntaba: "¿Alguna idea, Senketsu?"

" ** _Déjame pensar por un momento_** ". El ojo de Senketsu se cerró y tarareó en silencio durante varios segundos antes de responder: " ** _No tengo nada. Eres su mejor amigo, Ryuko, así que deberías tratar de usar eso para tu ventaja. Recuerda a Mako todas las veces que has pasado juntos y todo lo que has hecho. Quizás eso pueda ayudar_** ".

"Recordarle a Mako ..." Ryuko frunció el ceño antes de apartarse del camino cuando una estrella de la mañana del tamaño de su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo. Retrocediendo mientras usaba su Hoja de Tijera como escudo contra cualquier ataque adicional, Ryuko se detuvo cuando una sonrisa de confianza se extendió por su rostro, "Esa no es una mala idea, Senketsu".

Senketsu le dio a Ryuko el equivalente de un asentimiento. No podía esperar para frotarlo en la cara de Mugetsu, " ** _Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. ¡Ahora traigamos de regreso a Mako!_** "

* * *

...

* * *

Durante toda su vida, Nui Harime sintió como si le faltara algo.

Después de mucho debate interno y preguntas, determinó que no podía faltar nada. Tenía todo lo que siempre quiso como Gran Couturier de Revocs. Era la segunda persona más poderosa en la Tierra y tenía reinado libre para hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera, siempre que no entrara en conflicto con los planes de Lady Ragyo. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir que faltaba algo importante.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida no había sido más que una sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente. El equivalente, si se quiere, a olvidar si ella ya torturó o no a un prisionero de Nudist Beach para obtener información. Sin embargo, durante el último año, Nui sintió que esa sensación persistente se convertía en un apretón de su corazón infundido con fibra de vida que simplemente no podía aliviar.

Luego conoció a Ichigo y de repente ese mal presentimiento desapareció.

A Nui realmente le gustaba Ichigo. De hecho, le gustaba MUCHO más de lo que le gustaba Satsuki, pero solo un poco menos de lo que amaba al Director. Él era exactamente como ella en todos los sentidos. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que sus corazones latían como uno solo, pero la entristecía que él se negara a cumplir las reglas. ¿Por qué se permitiría sangrar y sentir dolor cuando podría curarse en segundos? No era como si ella estuviera tratando de matarlo o algo así. De hecho, se ensartó deliberadamente en el cuerpo de tal manera que su Hoja de Tijera echaría de menos todos sus órganos, lo que requirió de muchas pruebas y errores para que los voluntarios cayeran a la perfección. Entonces, cuando él no se curó a sí mismo e incluso tuvo el descaro de mirarla como si estuviera loca, Nui sintió algo romperse en su mente. Si él no iba a jugar de manera justa, ella también tendría que hacer trampa hasta que lo hiciera. Justo es justo después de todo.

Si tan solo Satsuki no se hubiera metido en el último segundo. Nui estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato con su prima, su prima favorita, solo para que Satsuki entrara y declarara ilegal su presencia en la ciudad de Honnou. Nui generalmente habría respondido tímidamente a las dulces, pero ineficaces órdenes de Satsuki, pero en ese momento ella ya estaba demasiado molesta con Ichigo para que le importara. Tendría que mostrarle a Satsuki lo molesta que se sentía al interrumpir lo que era un tiempo familiar de calidad. Nui no mataría a Satsuki. Todavía era necesaria para la etapa final del plan de Lady Ragyo después de todo. Aunque, una punzada de una emoción desconocida atravesó brevemente su pecho, Nui no sabía qué pasaría con Ichigo si eso sucedía. Una vez que terminara aquí, iría a preguntarle a Lady Ragyo al respecto. El Director seguramente sabría la respuesta a una pregunta tan importante.

"Sabes ..." el comportamiento normal de Nui reapareció cuando vio a Satsuki chocar con una pared antes de atravesarla como si fuera papel. Lady Ragyo había inculcado en su mente la necesidad de mantenerse compuesta el mayor tiempo posible. Sería realmente malo si ella dejara que su ira y decepción la superaran. Solo le hizo un tiro de suerte, incluso a un humano como Satsuki, para lastimarla. La herida en su ojo era testimonio suficiente y Nui reprimió la ira profundamente sembrada dentro de su alma ante la única mancha en su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo. Arrastrando su Hoja de Tijera por el suelo, enviando chispas y pedazos de metal, Nui inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, "... Estoy bastante enojada en este momento, ya sabes. Interrumpir el tiempo de mi familia con Ichigo es bastante malo, pero ordenarme que me mantenga alejado de él es simplemente grosero. Si estás en contra de que hable con Ichigo, bueno, tendré que jugar contigo ".

Satsuki sacó su pierna y arrojó un pedazo de escombros del tamaño de su cuerpo hacia Nui. El Gran Couturier observó la tonelada de acero y cemento volar hacia ella antes de apuñalar su Hoja de Tijera hacia adelante e inmediatamente la hizo polvo, "¡La Tijera golpea la roca!"

Nui dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa cuando Satsuki apareció a su lado, la mueca familiar que había llegado a conocer y amar en su rostro, y trató de atravesarla por el cuello. La sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en una leve diversión, ya que Nui parecía flotar hacia atrás a la velocidad exacta del golpe de Satsuki, la punta de Bakuzan flotando justo fuera de su delicada piel, y levantó una mano cuidada hacia su boca en estado de shock forjado.

"¡Realmente estás tratando de matarme!"La voz de Nui sonó como si estuviera aturdida, Satsuki estaba tratando activamente de lastimarla, pero para cualquiera que supiera quién era, resultó ser una arrogancia condescendiente. Nui no se sorprendió en absoluto. Satsuki sabía que ella simplemente estaba actuando de esa manera para hacerla perder los estribos ante su incapacidad para herir al Gran Couturier. Flotando y aterrizando en la cima de un techo cercano, Nui le sacó la lengua infantilmente a Satsuki, "Oh cielos. Me pregunto qué dirá el Director cuando se entere. No creo que una simple purificación sea suficiente. ¿Y tú? "

Hubo una ligera tensión en los rasgos de Satsuki ante las palabras de Nui, pero para el ojo inexperto parecería que no estaba afectada. Una contracción apenas visible de su brazo derecho, su ojo izquierdo se estrechaba muy ligeramente, pero para Nui era como si la boca de Satsuki se hubiera abierto en estado de shock y eso la hizo extremadamente feliz. Estaba contenta de no haber perdido su toque después de tanto tiempo fuera del campo. Estaba empezando a tener miedo de que salir con Ichigo, por muy divertido que fuera, le había hecho perder un poco de su experiencia.

"Quizás no entiendes las ramificaciones de tus acciones", respondió Satsuki mientras caminaba hacia Nui y le señalaba a Bakuzan. No podía dejar que el estilo del Gran Couturier con palabras la afectara. Había aguantado los juegos de Nui desde que podía recordar y algunas burlas más no la iban a romper, "Mi madre ha prohibido expresamente tu habilidad de pisar la ciudad de Honnou sin informarme por adelantado".

Nui hinchó las mejillas y volvió la cabeza. No había olvidado esa pequeña regla inventada con humor por Lady Ragyo para aplacar a Satsuki, pero si Satsuki pensaba que simplemente iba a levantarse e irse justo cuando conoció a Ichigo, entonces no era tan inteligente como pensaba.

"Hmm ... eso es cierto y todo eso", Nui cargó su Espada de Tijera y dio un paso fuera del techo, flotando suavemente hacia el suelo y aterrizando sobre un pedazo de concreto volcado. Apuñalando su arma y usándola como una silla improvisada, Nui sonrió y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, "Pero estás olvidando una regla crucial y súper importante. No necesito tu permiso para estar en ningún lado cuando el Director me lo dio en primer lugar ".

Satsuki no esperaba que Nui lo admitiera. ¿Qué estaba pensando su madre al enviar a alguien como Nui, un perro rabioso que casi mastica a través de su correa, a la ciudad de Honnou? Si el Gran Couturier decidiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa, Satsuki tendría dificultades para detenerla sin recibir pérdidas significativas. Eso era si ella podía detenerla en primer lugar.

"Ah ... veo que te das cuenta de la cantidad de problemas que tienes", Nui movió su dedo infantilmente hacia Satsuki y se rió. Jugar con Satsuki fue muy divertido como siempre, pero Nui estaba triste porque tuvo que detenerse tan pronto. Si informaba a Lady Ragyo sobre lo sucedido, probablemente se vería obligada a quedarse en Revocs por unos días. ¡Incluso se perdería el Día de Padres y Estudiantes mañana y Nui no se lo perdería por nada del mundo! Suspirando nostálgicamente e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Nui dijo: "Pero hablar contigo significaría que no podría salir con Ichigo por un tiempo y eso es súper malo, ya sabes. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por tu linda cabeza". lo que sea que pueda hacer. Solo estoy en tu tonta ciudad para pasar el rato con Ichigo ".

"Eso puede ser cierto", Satsuki golpeó fuertemente el talón en el suelo. Después de su actuación abismal contra Ichigo, Satsuki había entrenado su mente y cuerpo para resistir a Junketsu lo mejor que podía. A través de su pura fuerza de voluntad, ahora podía usar su Kamui durante casi media hora en su estado activado antes de que la fatiga extrema la golpeara. Le quedaban casi veinte minutos antes de verse obligada a transformar a Junketsu, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a una confrontación prolongada con el Gran Couturier, "... pero como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Honnouji es mi deber solemne ¡No permitir que ninguna amenaza entre en la ciudad! ¡Hasta que tenga noticias de mi madre de lo contrario, se le prohíbe pisar la ciudad de Honnou! ¡Si no escucha, esto causará represalias!

"Phooey", Nui distraídamente pateó el suelo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No podía creer cuánto de un palo en el barro estaba siendo Satsuki. No era como si ella hubiera venido a esta estúpida ciudad para matar a alguien. Ok, claro, ella mató a algunas personas para mantener su presencia en secreto, pero no eran más de seis o siete personas, lo que en realidad no era tanto. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Nui juntó las manos y se puso de pie, "¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea increíble que creo que nos hará felices a los dos Satsuki! No le diré a Lady Ragyo que vas en contra de sus órdenes y me dejas quedarme en tu pequeño pueblo. ¡Te prometo que seré muy bueno y todo eso! Ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por los cuerpos mutilados o los cadáveres que mienten. Estoy aquí para pasar el rato y divertirme con mi primo favorito, Ichigo!"

Satsuki entrecerró los ojos, "No te creo. Sé lo que quieres decir con eso, pero nada bueno les sucede a aquellos en los que estás interesado".

"Eso no es cierto", mintió Nui descaradamente. Todo lo que le sucedió a aquellos que le interesaban ayudó a que el Grand Couturier se sintiera realmente feliz y vivo, lo que estaban destinados a hacer. Por supuesto, había una mujer en Roma que la engañó con dulces, lo que molestó a Nui sin fin. Sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos, Nui se rió y dijo: "Aw, no me digas que te importa Ichigo? No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que voy a lastimarlo, pero eso simplemente no es cierto Simplemente amo tanto a Ichigo que yo ... "

Tanto Satsuki como Nui se sorprendieron cuando una espada azul atravesó el pecho del Gran Couturier cubierto de sangre.

"¿Oh?"Nui miró a Tournesol confundida antes de que una sonrisa amplia y feliz se extendiera por su rostro. ¡Estaba extasiada de que Ichigo finalmente decidiera aparecer y lo que lo hizo aún mejor fue que estaba jugando con ella nuevamente! Girando la cabeza hacia arriba y mirando profundamente a los decididos ojos marrones de Ichigo, se rió y dijo: "¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Ichigo! Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías. Hablar con Satsuki es aburrido. Ahora que tú estás aquí puedo llegar a conocerte un poco mejor! "

Ichigo no se sorprendió cuando Nui se inclinó hacia adelante y literalmente sacó su cuerpo de su espada. Estaba aún menos sorprendido cuando la herida en su espalda se curó, dejándola a ella y a su vestido rosa sin rascarse ni rasgarse. Después de ser emboscado y casi asesinado por ella antes, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser fácil con ella. La única razón por la que apuñaló a Nui fue porque sabía que probablemente ella no estaría tan herida por el ataque.

"Así que tenía razón", Ichigo levantó a Tournesol y lo sostuvo sobre su hombro, "Puedes regenerarte".

"Gosh, eres súper inteligente!" Nui hinchó sus mejillas felizmente ante el cumplido. Ichigo fue muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso en el primer intento. Incluso Satsuki no se había dado cuenta de las cualidades regenerativas de las Life Fibers dentro de su cuerpo durante varias semanas. Volviendo a sentarse en su hoja de tijera, Nui se rió entre dientes y preguntó: "¿Eso significa que finalmente estás despierto, Ichigo? ¡Va a ser muy divertido pasar el rato y jugar contigo ahora!"

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en los detalles de lo que dijo Nui. No podía entender por qué ella seguía preguntando y hablando con él como si estuviera dormido. ¿Había algo que le faltaba y que Nui creía que el entendía? ¿Podría eso explicar por qué sus heridas, las mismas que Mugetsu insistió en que ella no curó, en su mayoría cerraron y sanaron en los últimos minutos? A decir verdad, Ichigo habría estado mucho más sorprendido por la curación tan rápido si no lo hubiera experimentado cada vez que su hueco interior se hizo cargo. Mientras que sus amigos y colegas le dirían que estuvo inconsciente durante todo el tiempo que su hollow estuvo en control, Ichigo podía recordar vívidamente experimentar lo que sea que hizo su hollow. Así fue como y por qué reconoció su curación como una forma de regeneración, que acaba de plantear más preguntas sobre POR QUÉ tuvo regeneración.

" _Por favor, no me digas que necesito hablar con papá sobre esto_ ", pensó Ichigo molesto. De alguna manera, sabía que su padre tendría las respuestas que estaba buscando. Siempre parecía que la vieja cabra sabía algo sobre todo. Era casi tan malo como Kisuke.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", dijo Ichigo, probando las aguas con cuidado. Había visto lo que había justo debajo de la superficie y el comportamiento alegre de Nui. No era algo que perteneciera a alguien que tuviera su mente en orden. Nui era una persona inestable e Ichigo podría decir que solo tomaría un evento importante para sacarla del límite de la cordura para siempre, "Pero no estoy dormida o como sea que lo llames".

Satsuki observó el intercambio entre Ichigo y Nui con seriedad. Por lo general, ella encontraría interferencia en sus asuntos familiares sujetos a castigo, pero sentía curiosidad por la razón por la que Nui estaba tan interesada en Ichigo. Cuando archivó cualquier información pertinente que escuchó, sintió que su piel comenzaba a erizarse cuando la alegre sonrisa de Nui cayó lenta y deliberadamente de su rostro.

"¿No despierto?" La sonrisa de Nui ahora era más forzada que verdadera. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, su ojo de zafiro parecía penetrar profundamente en la mente de Ichigo con la esperanza de descubrir que estaba mintiendo, la mano de Nui agarró su hoja de tijera con fuerza mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, "No, eso no es posible. Estas de vuelta a la normalidad y todo! ¡No puedes seguir durmiendo, Ichigo! "

Sin siquiera dar una advertencia, Nui disparó hacia Ichigo y caóticamente lanzó su Hoja de Tijera hacia él. Temporalmente retrocediendo en estado de shock, Ichigo rápidamente trajo a Tournesol y logró bloquear el ataque de Nui, aunque solo después de que fue forzado hacia atrás varios pies, sus talones excavando el piso de concreto en el proceso.

"¡Todavía no puedes estar dormido!" Nui declaró, su voz se elevaba con cada sílaba hasta que casi gritaba al final: "¡Has vuelto a la normalidad y ya no estás sangrando! No eres un humano humilde que muere cuando son apuñalados, ¿por qué dices esas mentiras horribles?"

Cuando Nui aumentó su fuerza, Ichigo encontró sus brazos doblarse y doblarse bajo la presión. Incluso si estaba curado en su mayoría, aparte de la sensación de dolor donde lo habían apuñalado, no podía resistir el creciente poder del Gran Couturier. Cuando sus codos comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo de defenderse de Nui, se sintió aliviado cuando Satsuki rompió su pierna y logró conectarse con la caja torácica de Nui. El cuerpo del Gran Couturier parecía doblarse coom una caricatura alrededor de su pie antes de dispararse y estrellarse contra el costado de la central eléctrica acompañado por una nube de polvo y humo en expansión.

"¡Ichigo!" La voz de Satsuki estaba llena de su autoridad estándar e Ichigo se encontró inconscientemente frunciendo el ceño molesto. Deja que Satsuki ladre órdenes como un sargento de instrucción incluso en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte. Golpeando a Bakuzan en el suelo, ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo: "Parece que tenemos un objetivo común por el momento: la expulsión de Nui Harime de la ciudad de Honnou. Dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias por el momento para lidiar con esto". amenaza común!

"Sí, está bien", se quejó Ichigo cuando sintió que Nui regresaba a la batalla, "Pero no trates de ordenarme. No soy uno de tus malditos soldados".

Una sonrisa graciosa adornaba la cara de Satsuki, "No lo soñaría".

* * *

...

* * *

"¡No dejaré que te lleves todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro, Ryuko! ¡No puedo volver a ser pobre!"

¡Mako estaba furiosa con Ryuko por traicionarla así! ¿No podía Ryuko entender que ella era la única razón por la que su familia no vivía en los barrios bajos, esperando tener suficiente dinero para pagar la cena? Las misteriosas croquetas de su madre eran deliciosas, Mako todavía salivaba al pensar en lo que podría estar dentro de ellas, pero Mako no podía vivir así para siempre. Ella había visto durante años cómo los estudiantes de una y dos estrellas compraban y comían lo que quisieran sin cuidado. Tantos alimentos diferentes como bistec, pollo e incluso verduras y frutas. Mako había visto todos esos alimentos tan a menudo sin poder comerlos realmente. Ahora que podía, ¡nunca volvería a su antigua vida!

El sonido de vítores fuertes y exuberantes desde las gradas causó que Mako frunciera el ceño con determinación. Su padre y Matorou la estaban animando a derrotar a Ryuko lo más rápido posible. Ella no podía defraudarlos. Al mirar a su alrededor, Mako notó que su madre estaba ausente. Todavía debe estar enferma, pensó Mako con más inteligencia que de costumbre, o ella también la estaría animando. Mako estaba empezando a preocuparse por su madre porque desde que se convirtió en presidenta del Fight Club, su madre había estado enferma. Ella nunca asistió a ninguno de los eventos de clase alta a los que la familia Mankanshoku estaba siendo invitada y cada vez que Mako le preguntaba sobre su salud, simplemente sonreía y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Mako tiró con fuerza de la cadena dorada que había logrado envolver alrededor del brazo derecho de Ryuko solo para que su ex amiga cavara los talones en el suelo y usara su Hoja de Tijera para cortar fácilmente la cadena mucho más débil. Frunciendo el ceño y ajustando la caña en su boca, Mako retiró su cadena con un nivel de habilidad que todavía no podía entender cómo poseía. Dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo varias veces, Mako pisoteó su geta en el suelo y arrojó la cadena a Ryuko. Esta vez, notó con intensa determinación, logró envolverlo alrededor del cuello de Ryuko.

"Toma ..." Con un esfuerzo supremo, Mako rompió la cadena hacia arriba y balanceó el cuerpo de Ryuko contra el suelo antes de lanzarlo al aire. Girando sobre una pierna, Mako apretó los dientes y golpeó a Ryuko contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que las grietas se irradiaran desde el punto de impacto, "... ¡esto!"

"Ugh", se quejó Ryuko y salió de la hendidura que su cuerpo creó cuando tocó el suelo. Sacudiendo la cabeza y desalojando un par de guijarros, agarró el mango de su Hoja de Tijera y se levantó. Escupiendo un poco de suciedad de su boca, concentró sus sentidos hacia adentro y se sintió aliviada de no sentir ningún dolor aparte de algunos cortes y contusiones, "Maldición. ¿Todos los Dos Estrellas son tan fuertes o Mako es especial?"

" ** _Eso es difícil de decir_** ", agregó Senketsu sin ayuda. Fue inquietante ver a Ryuko luchando con Mako, quien sabía que ni siquiera estaba cerca del nivel de poder que Sanageyama tenía en su segunda pelea. Ryuko todavía estaba reteniendo toda su fuerza y si ninguno de los dos tenía un plan, iba a terminar mal, " ** _Pero parece que a pesar de la avaricia que abruma su mente, sigue siendo el mismo Mako en el fondo_** ".

"Tal vez", admitió Ryuko de mala gana, "¿Pero cómo puedo traerla de vuelta si todavía es la misma Mako?"

" ** _No sé_** ", el tono de Senketsu no traicionaba la tristeza que sentía por no poder ayudar a su portador, " ** _Pero estoy seguro de que descubrirás algo. Después de todo, eres su mejor amigo_** ".

Ryuko bajó la mirada hacia abajo cuando el alcance de su fracaso comenzó a pesar sobre ella. Si Mako no iba a escuchar nada de lo que decía, ¿qué sentido tenía tratar de hablar con ella? Ella no quería pelear con su mejor amiga, maldita sea, pero Ryuko no podía ver otra forma de salir de todo este desastre. Todo fue culpa de Satsuki Kiryuin por corromper a Mako y su familia con riqueza y codicia. Suspirando con resignación, Ryuko apretó el mango de su Hoja de Tijera e intentó convencer a su cuerpo para que luchara contra Mako, pero el temblor de sus brazos dijo todo lo que había que decir al respecto. Si no se tomaba en serio esta pelea y continuaba conteniéndose, entonces iba a morir. Espera un segundo…

"Oye Senketsu," la voz de Ryuko salió como un susurro mientras se dirigía a su Kamui. No le gustó el plan que se le ocurrió, pero con todo lo demás fallando, no era como si tuviera otra opción. Ryuko esperaba que no tuviera que usar su plan, pero cuando vio a Mako sacar un bate con una docena de clavos apuñalados hasta el final, supo que no tenía más remedio que usarlo, "Tengo una idea, pero no no creo que te guste ... "

Senketsu pensó que no había nada que Ryuko pudiera decir que pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa, pero cuando Ryuko le susurró su plan, esa idea se fue por la ventana. En el transcurso de su explicación, las emociones de Senketsu volaron a través de la conmoción, el miedo y la contemplación antes de finalmente terminar en una molestia general. Senketsu esperó cortésmente hasta que Ryuko terminó de hablar antes de tomar el equivalente mental de una respiración profunda.

" ** _Ese es el plan más estúpido y peligroso que he escuchado_** ".

"¡Yo sé eso!" Ryuko espetó antes de quejarse. El plan no le gustó más que Senketsu, pero era la única forma en que sabía cómo recuperar a Mako.

Cuando Senketsu vio que la determinación de Ryuko de seguir con su loco plan permanecía firme e intacta, supo que no había otra opción. Por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario, el plan de Ryuko era bueno, si no extremadamente peligroso. El único problema era que si no funcionaba ... Senketsu se estremeció al solo pensar en lo que podría pasar si fallaba. No podía permitir que eso le sucediera a Ryuko, **_"Si estás tan decidido a seguir adelante, me quedaré a tu lado. Solo ten cuidado Ryuko_** ".

"Gracias Senketsu", Ryuko se giró hacia Mako y apuñaló su Hoja de Tijera en el suelo, "Vamos a traer a Mako de vuelta".

De pie sobre la Academia Honnouji estaban el Elite Three de Satsuki, el Elite Four si todavía contabas a Jakuzure. Cuando Satsuki misteriosamente tomó un permiso de ausencia e informó a Inumuta que no rastreara sus movimientos, los Tres Elite se sorprendieron pero, sin embargo, cumplieron con sus órdenes.

"Hmm", Gamagori contempló la batalla en serio. Se sorprendió cuando Matoi inicialmente se había tomado la pelea en serio, pero su movimiento más reciente lo hizo detenerse. "¿Se rinde? No me digas que valora su amistad con Mankanshoku por la victoria".

"No estoy seguro de que sea lo que está haciendo", respondió Sanageyama sabiamente. Hubiera podido dar más información, pero la distancia que lo separaba de Matoi redujo severamente la efectividad de Shingantsu. Rasgueando sus dedos a lo largo de la longitud interna de su brazo, Sanageyama estaba molesto porque tenía prohibido pelear contra Matoi, pero la palabra de Lady Satsuki era ley y simplemente tendría que esperar su turno, "Su respiración parece haberse estabilizado en el último minuto aunque al seguir su ritmo cardíaco, ella permanece nerviosa. La pregunta es si tal nerviosismo se debe a su pelea con Mankanshoku o si hay una razón oculta ".

Gamagori miró incrédulo a Sanageyama, "¿Puedes decir eso desde aquí?"

"No", respondió Sanageyama sin rodeos, "Pero puedo escuchar la computadora de Inumuta".

Gamagori miró a Inumuta, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se arregló los anteojos. "Logré instalar varias cámaras y sensores en las paredes y soportes que rodean a Matoi y Mankanshoku para analizar y registrar su pulso, transpiración y salud en general. Sanageyama simplemente está escuchando la aplicación del pulso en mi computadora portátil. Hablando de eso, me dijeron que estarías en la sala de control con vistas a la pelea, Sanageyama. ¿Podría ser que estás aquí con nosotros solo porque no puedes ver nada en las pantallas de la computadora? "

Sanageyama se burló de la mención de su única debilidad, "¡Esto es completamente diferente!"

"Supongo que sí", admitió Inumuta sarcásticamente, "Pero eso todavía plantea la pregunta sobre lo que Matoi está planeando. Quizás tengas razón. Ella no es alguien que sea propensa a simplemente rendirse en medio de una batalla, incluso si es así si está en contra de su amiga ".

"De hecho. Simplemente tenemos que creer que los planes de Lady Satsuki se harán realidad", gruñó Gamagori. Cuando sus ojos captaron un mechón de cabello rosado en las gradas más cercanas a la pelea, se formó una mueca en su rostro. El trabajo encubierto de Jakuzure expiraba a la medianoche de esta noche y su reintroducción en el Elite Four tendría lugar durante la ceremonia de mañana por la tarde. Gamagori fue todo por permitir que Jakuzure volviera bajo las alas de Lady Satsuki, pero no podía admitirse a sí mismo que su trabajo para descubrir los orígenes del control de Ichigo Kurosaki sobre su Kamui era muy deficiente. Sabía que ella hacía lo mejor que podía, pero su actitud abrasiva y grosera seguramente convirtió las sospechas de Ichigo en su contra.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Mako hizo una mueca de ira cuando vio a Ryuko dejar atrás su Tijera y caminar tranquilamente hacia ella. ¿Qué podría estar pensando su ex mejor amiga al acercarse a ella completamente desarmada? Un pensamiento deshonesto pasó por la mente de Mako. ¿Podría Ryuko, incluso después de traicionar su confianza y amistad y permitir que su familia volviera a ser pobre, sentir lástima por ella? ¿La estaba llamando débil? Las manos de Mako temblaron de ira y apretó aún más el bate en sus manos.

" _¿Por qué Ryuko no puede escucharme? Todo lo que necesitaba era que ella peleara contra algunos clubes para que mi familia ya no fuera pobre. No era como si fuera demasiado difícil. ¿Por qué no puede disculparse y decir que estaba equivocada. ¡Quiero que Ryuko vuelva a ser mi amigo pero no volveré a ser pobre!_ "

"¡Toma esto, Ryuko!" Mako apuntó el extremo de su bate a Ryuko y presionó un botón en la parte inferior. Cuando el final del murciélago se abrió, exponiendo un misil pintado para parecerse a ella, Mako gritó: "¡Mako Rocket!"

Al principio hubo un sonido como un estallido de corcho que hizo que todos, incluidos Mako y Elite Four, asumieran que era un fracaso. Esa noción se destruyó rápidamente cuando el misil abandonó el bate de Mako, destruyéndolo en el proceso, y se arqueó hacia el cielo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia Ryuko. Inicialmente, Mako estaba eufórica por su trabajo de ataque final, pero mientras Ryuko continuaba caminando hacia ella sin ninguna preocupación grabada en su rostro, esa alegría se convirtió en pánico. ¿Por qué Ryuko estaba tan tranquilo y sereno? ¡Debería estar tratando de salirse del camino de su Mako Rocket o podría estar seriamente súper lastimada o peor! Si Mako hubiera podido detener el ataque, lo habría hecho, pero justo antes de que el misil golpeara a Ryuko y explotara, juró que vio una sonrisa de aceptación en la cara de Ryuko.

La explosión del Mako Rocket fue enorme y la más grande desde el incidente del año anterior con el presidente del Model Rocket Club. En toda la ciudad de Honnou, cientos, si no miles de personas miraron hacia la academia y se preguntaron qué demonios estaba pasando.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Ichigo se preguntó, quitando su atención de Nui Harime por un momento. Esa explosión vino de la Academia Honnouji, lo que significaba que Ryuko debía estar luchando contra los Tres Elite. Lo que le molestó fue la pregunta de cuál de los dos restantes podría causar tal explosión. Ichigo apostó su dinero en Gamagori. Fue un error desviar su atención de Nui, se dio cuenta rápidamente Ichigo, cuando sintió una pequeña mano agarrarle el hombro antes de ser empujado a través de una pared cercana.

"¡No te distraigas Ichigo!" Nui comentó alegremente antes de girar hacia un lado y evitar el Bakuzan de Satsuki. Agarrando la muñeca de Satsuki, Nui clavó su hoja de tijera en su estómago, causando que Satsuki jadeara de dolor, antes de girar y arrojarla a la distancia, "¡Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso Satsuki o ya no será divertido!"

De vuelta en la Academia Honnouji, Ururu Tsumugiya estaba extremadamente preocupado por Ryuko. El Mako Rocket fue un poderoso ataque que podría haber incapacitado a un teniente shinigami si hubiera logrado tomarlos por sorpresa y a quemarropa. Si Ryuko hubiera recibido la peor parte de ese ataque ... Ururu sacudió la cabeza, agitando sus coletas, para aclarar su mente. ¡Ella no podía pensar así! Mako y Ryuko eran amigos. No había forma de que Mako usara un ataque que pudiera matar a Ryuko. A Ururu le era imposible siquiera contemplarlo, pero cuando el polvo y el humo se despejaron, Ururu encontró que su corazón se detenía y sus ojos se abrían por lo que veía.

Acostada en el suelo con ella, un pequeño río de sangre que se filtraba por el costado de su boca era Ryuko y no respiraba.

" _Ryuko está muerta ..._ "

Todo el cuerpo de Ururu comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras miraba el cuerpo de su amiga. El lado racional de su cerebro le decía que si Ryuko estaba realmente muerta, su alma estaría flotando cerca con su Cadena del Destino cortada, pero la parte irracional y emocional de su mente le decía que Ryuko estaba respirando. Todo lo que Ururu podía pensar era en cómo Ryuko prometió luchar contra Mako y traer a su amiga de vuelta y que ahora estaba muerta. Ryuko estaba muerta por su promesa y Mako tenía la culpa.

" _Mako mató a Ryuko_ ", algo se rompió dentro de Ururu en ese momento y escuchó una voz regia en su subconsciente que le decía que se vengara de Mako por matar a Ryuko. Le estaba diciendo que destrozara a Mako y la viera sufrir por lo que le hizo a Ryuko. Ururu sabía que eso estaba mal, pero estaba demasiado devastada para preocuparse por el momento. Cuando sus ojos azules se agotaron de emoción, cada pensamiento en la mente de Ururu se centró únicamente en causar el mayor dolor posible a Mako. Justo antes de dar su primer paso hacia Mako, lo que le habría permitido envolver su mano alrededor de la garganta de Mako, Ururu sintió una mano firmemente agarrar su hombro. Girándose para ver quién la estaba reteniendo, la voz en su cabeza comenzó a desvanecerse cuando Ururu vio que era el Sr. Kurosaki quien tenía su mano sobre su hombro.

"No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte más tarde", advirtió Isshin solemnemente sin apretarlo, "Sé que debes sentirte devastado y molesto, pero no te apresures a pensar sin pensar primero en tus acciones".

Los ojos de Ururu comenzaron a llorar, "P-Pero ..."

Isshin suspiró y se arrodilló junto a la niña. Tuvo suerte de haber estado cerca cuando Mako atacó. No quería pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera llegado un momento demasiado tarde, "Sabes más que nadie aquí, excepto mi hijo, que Ryuko no puede estar muerto. Así que respira hondo, ciérrala ojos y aclara tu cabeza ".

Ururu hizo exactamente eso e inmediatamente las voces en su cabeza se disiparon. Ella sabía que el Sr. Kurosaki siempre sabría qué hacer cuando se trata de cosas como esta. Aunque estaba pensando claramente una vez más, la voz que Ururu escuchó la asustó. Obligándose a pensar en cómo sonaba, se dio cuenta de que no era su subconsciente hablarle. De hecho, no podía recordar haber escuchado esa voz antes.

"¿R-Ryuko?" Mako tropezó hacia Ryuko confundido. Deteniéndose junto a su forma propensa, cayó de rodillas y le dio un codazo en el hombro, "Vamos, levántate Ryuko ..."

Cuando Mako giró el cuerpo de Ryuko y notó que no estaba respirando, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sí la golpeó. Con su cuerpo temblando de arrepentimiento y su respiración constantemente enganchándose en su garganta, Mako presionó a Ryuko fuertemente contra su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho inmóvil, "¿Por qué te dejaste golpear, Ryuko? ¡Podrías haberte apartado del camino o algo! ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo?"

La última pregunta no se dirigió a la propia Mako, sino a su familia que miraba en silencio en las gradas. A lo largo de la pelea, habían estado animando a Mako para que no solo derrotara, sino que destruyera a Ryuko para mantener su estilo de vida actual. Puede que hayan dicho algunas cosas terribles, pero nunca tuvieron la intención de que Ryuko muriera realmente. Incapaces de decir nada, apartaron la vista de Mako con vergüenza y pesar.

"No quiero que Ryuko esté muerto", Mako gritó con tristeza mientras se quitaba el uniforme de Goku y lo tiraba. Sosteniendo la cabeza de Ryuko contra su pecho con lágrimas cayendo libremente, gritó: "Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad antes del Fight Club. ¡No me importa si somos ricos o no! Solo quiero que Ryuko sea mi amigo otra vez". ! "

"E-Es bueno escuchar eso, Mako"

Las grandes lágrimas que caían por la cara de Mako se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escuchó la voz de Ryuko. Mirando a su amiga con ojos llorosos, vio a Ryuko mirándola con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro magullado.

"P-Pero ..."

"No te preocupes. No necesitas disculparte por nada, Mako. Ambos hicimos cosas estúpidas", explicó Ryuko cuando Mako la abrazó con más fuerza, casi cortando el flujo de oxígeno en el proceso. Ryuko no necesitaba decirle a Mako que su plan implicaba que Senketsu respirara temporalmente por ella. Si bien su Kamui inicialmente se mostró inflexible sobre no hacerlo, Ryuko se dio cuenta de que si podía extraer su sangre de su cuerpo, entonces tal vez podría hacer lo contrario. Estaba contenta de que Mako no supiera cómo comprobar el pulso. No respirar es mucho más fácil que detener su corazón. También se alegró de que Mako decidiera tirar su uniforme cuando lo hizo. Unos segundos más y Ryuko se habría visto obligada a comenzar a respirar por su cuenta nuevamente.

"Ryuko", Ururu trotó hacia Ryuko con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Ahora que Ryuko estaba viva y bien, cualquier pensamiento antagónico que pudiera haber tenido hacia Mako había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Después de ver cuánto sentía Mako por pensar que había matado a Ryuko, Ururu no pudo guardar rencor. Agarrando las manos de Ryuko con fuerza entre las suyas, Ururu miró por encima de su cuerpo. "Estás herido, Ryuko. El Sr. Kurosaki es médico. Él puede curarte".

Ryuko sonrió pero miró a un lado. Solo había una última cosa que tenía que hacer: "Ok, pero espera un segundo". De pie sobre el uniforme de Goku de Mako, con una expresión de ira y rabia en su rostro, sacó su hoja de tijera y la cortó violentamente.

"¡Seni-Soshitsu!" Ryuko gritó cuando la Banshi con el uniforme de Mako fue absorbida por Senketsu, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara temporalmente con un aura roja. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado, Ryuko caminó de regreso a Mako y envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga, "Vamos Mako, volvamos a casa. ¿Crees que tu mamá está dispuesta a hacer croquetas misteriosas?"

Mako jadeó alegremente, "¡Claro que sí!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencio que impregnaba los barrios marginales de Honnou City se destruyó abruptamente cuando una serie de explosiones sacudió el área. Evitando hábilmente el ataque de Nui, notando conscientemente cuán cerca estaba la Hoja de Tijera púrpura de cortar su piel, Ichigo respondió arqueando a Tournesol por el aire hacia el hombro de Nui. Sabía que si podía de alguna manera desarmar a Nui de su arma, luchar contra ella sería mucho más fácil.

"¡Ah!" Nui se rió y bailó alrededor de su ataque. Girando su hoja de tijera alrededor de su muñeca, arremetió contra Ichigo para detener su asalto con su propia arma. La fuerza de los ataques combinados obligó a ambos combatientes a dar un paso atrás, pero Nui se recuperó rápida y fácilmente. Volteando en el aire hacia Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, balanceó su Tijera hacia abajo mientras Ichigo invirtió su agarre sobre Tournesol y la arqueó hacia arriba. Azul y púrpura se encontraron en un choque de chispas y estrellas y por un momento ambos se congelaron antes de que una explosión en miniatura lanzara a Ichigo hacia atrás por el suelo.

"Maldita sea. ¿Cuán poderosa es ella?" Ichigo murmuró mientras se detenía. Tomando una respiración irregular, el agotamiento ya comenzaba a arrastrarse sobre él, trató de pensar en cómo iba a vencer a Nui. El hecho de que ella fuera más fuerte que él no significaba que simplemente se rendiría. Mugetsu no estaba jugando mejor. La Hoja de Tijera de Nui había demostrado su voluntad y su capacidad para cortar la armadura normalmente resistente de Kamui como si fuera papel de seda. Tenía que tener cuidado para evitar más ataques de Nui. Ichigo nunca más quiso escuchar a Mugetsu gritar de dolor cuando la Hoja de Tijera la atravesó.

"Su fuerza está en un nivel completamente diferente al nuestro", respondió la voz estoica de Satsuki mientras aterrizaba a su lado. Al igual que Ichigo, el cuerpo de Satsuki estaba lleno de cortes y contusiones, cortesía del amor juguetón y duro de Nui Harime. Aunque su respiración era más irregular que la de él y parecía haber desarrollado una cojera casi imperceptible en su pierna derecha, Satsuki parecía no verse afectada por sus heridas.

Durante los últimos diez minutos, tanto Ichigo Kurosaki como ella habían estado luchando contra el Gran Couturier por lo que deseaba que se detuviera. En realidad, era obvio que Nui estaba jugando con ellos. Por supuesto, ella había tratado de aprovecharse de esa falta de seriedad y se las arregló para rasgar el vestido de Nui en algunos lugares, pero siempre fueron seguidos por un brutal y doloroso ataque de represalia del Gran Modista. Nui realmente era un monstruo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Satsuki se encogió de dolor cuando sintió que Junketsu comenzaba a probar su control mental y fuerza de voluntad. Estaba llegando a los veinticinco minutos y muy pronto no sería capaz de controlar la sed de sangre de Junketsu y se vería obligada a transformarse de nuevo. Con una mirada envidiosa en sus ojos, miró a Ichigo y notó que parecía no tener ningún problema con la sed de sangre de Mugetsu. Había estado luchando contra Nui por más tiempo que ella e incluso había sufrido varias heridas aparentemente fatales y, sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre no parecía afectarlo.

"He peleado con ella un par de veces, por insistencia de mi madre, te lo aseguro", Satsuki arrojó a Bakuzan a un lado antes de agarrar la empuñadura con ambas manos, "Ni una sola vez la lastimé".

"Ella no puede ser invencible", respondió Ichigo y limpió la sangre que goteaba por la comisura de su boca, "pude apuñalarla un par de veces".

"Sin embargo, mírala ahora y ¿qué ves?" Satsuki señaló con un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro. Satsuki sabía que Nui podía curarse de casi cualquier lesión en cuestión de segundos, con la excepción de su ojo, "Debería ser obvio que todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Nui Harime es exactamente como era cuando comenzó esta pelea".

"¿Esperas que me rinda?" Ichigo argumentó y apretó su control sobre Tournesol, "Será mejor que se te ocurra algo rápido. No creo que Nui vaya a quedarse todo el día esperando a que la ataquemos".

"Eso es exactamente lo que hará", respondió Satsuki descaradamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le respondiera así. Matoi fue la única excepción y por el momento estaba dispuesta a soportar su comportamiento y actitud groseros. Ichigo Kurosaki, por otro lado, fue la única persona que la derrotó en combate, lo que le valió su respeto. "Ella esperará pacientemente a que pensemos en un plan para derrotarla. Entonces, cuando creamos que sabemos cómo golpearla, ella anunciará que todo fue en vano y se alimentará de nuestra lucha desesperada ".

Ichigo no apartó los ojos de Nui, que seguía sonriendo alegremente mientras esperaba pacientemente mientras estaba sentada en su Hoja de Tijera, "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

"¡No puedes hacer nada!" Una voz infantil anunció entre ellos, "¡Ese es el punto, Ichigo!"

Tan pronto como la notaron, tanto Satsuki como Ichigo saltaron del Grand Couturier, pero parecía que Nui ya tenía en mente a su objetivo. Ignorando por completo a Ichigo por el momento, se volvió hacia Satsuki y desapareció. Por un breve momento, quizás incluso varios segundos, Satsuki se enfrentó de manera uniforme con cada uno de los golpes de Nui, pero finalmente el Gran Couturier logró superar la fuerza agotada de Satsuki. Dando un golpe con la cabeza hacia adelante, Nui sonrió al escuchar a Satsuki jadear de dolor antes de darse la vuelta y plantar su bota rosa en el estómago de Satsuki, enviando a la joven Kiryuin a volar por el aire y estrellarse contra el suelo a cierta distancia.

"¡Satsuki!"

"Ahora, ahora ..." Nui se volvió hacia Ichigo. Levantando un dedo hacia su labio, inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Debes estar despierto, Ichigo, así que ¿por qué no nos tomamos el tiempo para conocernos?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nui desapareció antes de reaparecer frente a Ichigo, su mano extendida hacia él y una sonrisa inquietantemente feliz en su rostro. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ichigo se hizo a un lado, evitando apenas ser tocado por Nui y balanceó a Tournesol. Por un momento pensó que había logrado darle otro golpe, la hoja de tijera de Nui estuvo notablemente ausente y no escuchó el sonido del metal golpeando metal, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Nui ensancharse, miró hacia abajo y vio su mano agarrando firmemente su muñeca más grande.

"¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, Ichigo, o primero tengo que romper todos los huesos de tu muñeca?" El tono de Nui se volvió cada vez más oscuro y premonitorio mientras hablaba, un indicio de su inestabilidad mental se filtró a través de su alegre fachada. La continua reticencia de Ichigo a jugar según lo que Nui pensaba que eran las reglas comenzaba a pasar factura en su mente. No podía entender lo que estaba haciendo mal. Estaba siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra que Lady Ragyo había inculcado en ella desde sus primeros recuerdos y, sin embargo, nada de lo que hacía parecía estar trabajando en Ichigo. Incluso amenazar a sus amigos y familiares solo había aumentado su determinación de derrotarla, lo que si bien la hacía feliz de que él estuviera luchando contra ella era cada vez más frustrante cuando no se enojaba ni se enfurecía.

Ichigo no dijo nada a cambio y por un momento Nui pensó que finalmente iba a escucharla. Ella estaba muy interesada en escuchar sobre su vida y lo que hizo cuando creció. Había diecisiete años que necesitaba compensar, después de todo, pero cuando Ichigo se agachó y saltó al aire, su ojo parpadeó confundido cuando él señaló con el pie su rostro y dijo dos palabras.

"¡Mugetsu Gufū!"

Cuando Mugetsu se transformó en su configuración de vuelo, los chorros gemelos que se formaron a partir de los pies de Ichigo estallaron en la cara de Nui, haciendo que el Gran Couturier soltara involuntariamente su muñeca. Sin molestarse en ver si estaba herida, Ichigo se dio la vuelta en el aire y voló hacia donde había visto a Nui arrojar a Satsuki. Algunos podrían llamarlo cobarde por huir de Nui Harime, pero Ichigo sabía cuándo elegir sus batallas. A diferencia de su pelea con Ulquiorra, donde se vio obligado a derrotar al espada para poder salvar a Orihime y a sus otros amigos, Nui no tenía influencia sobre él. Ichigo estaba seguro de que Nui de alguna manera podía fingir los sonidos de Shinjiro siendo torturado para poder sacarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Sabía que Nui iría tras su familia en represalia eventualmente, pero por el momento estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algo para detenerla. Sino ... bueno, siempre podría seguir entrenando.

Cuando sintió un par de tacones caer sobre su espalda, Ichigo frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza. Sentado sobre su espalda, una mano sujetando firmemente el ala de Mugetsu y la otra su hombro, estaba un sangriento y completamente exhausto Satsuki.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás sentado sobre mí?"

"Mantén la lengua", reprendió Satsuki entre respiraciones irregulares antes de que Junketsu, en un destello de estrellas azules, volviera a su aspecto normal. Suspirando cuando la presión de contener la sed de sangre de Junketsu se desvaneció, Satsuki señaló hacia la Academia Honnouji: "Regresa a la academia. No creo que Nui Harime pueda volar".

Ichigo asintió y voló más alto en el aire, dos rastros de humo escapaban de sus pies. Cuando pasó por encima del muro que separaba a los barrios marginales del resto de la ciudad, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Así que fue Nui Harime? Maldita sea, ella era fuerte".

"Ahora ves por qué dudaba en dejarte ir a luchar contra ella", reprendió Satsuki con dureza, aunque el cansancio en su voz le quitó la mayor parte de la mordedura, "Todavía deseo que seas mi Vicepresidente, Ichigo ".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que mi respuesta ha cambiado?"

"Si acepta mi oferta", la voz de Satsuki tenía un toque de derrota, que Ichigo descubrió que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en el adolescente normalmente implacable, "garantizaré que el Gran Couturier no dañará a ninguno de sus amigos en Honnouji Academia. Matoi, Mankanshoku y Tsumugiya recibirán protección completa de lo que sea que Nui Harime intente hacerles ".

Ichigo estaba en conflicto sobre qué hacer, pero fue Mugetsu quien dijo: " ** _Odio admitirlo, Ichigo, pero Satsuki Kiryuin hace un buen punto. Nui Harime nos superó por completo hoy y fue solo porque la sorprendiste con mi forma Gufū, con la que lograste escapar. Quizás aceptar su oferta sería lo mejor_** ".

"Maldición", Ichigo maldijo suavemente al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía opciones. Odiaba el concepto de trabajar para, o incluso debajo, de Satsuki, pero si era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que alguien como Nui viniera después de Mako o Ryuko, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

"Bien, lo haré", Ichigo sintió que un poco de bilis se le subía a la garganta, pero inmediatamente la aplastó. No podía darse el lujo de marearse a más de trescientos pies sobre el suelo, "Pero si haces algo para amenazar a mis amigos, no dudaré en detenerte".

"No debes preocuparte, Ichigo. No haré tal cosa. Tienes mi palabra".

Satsuki esperó hasta que Ichigo se dio la vuelta antes de permitir que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Mirando hacia la distancia donde Nui Harime estaba sin duda frustrada al permitir que sus 'juguetes' se escaparan, la mente de Satsuki ya estaba postulando y pensando en planes para lidiar con la inclusión de Ichigo en la Academia Honnouji. Ella no tenía delirios de que él sería absorbido por su sistema como Mankanshoku y su familia. Era demasiado testarudo e independiente para caer en esa trampa y si lo hiciera, no sería digno de su atención. La única pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta era si incluirlo en sus planes. Por el momento, ella decidió no hacerlo. Había demasiadas variables relacionadas con su historia y la relación de su padre con su madre. Esperaría y vería cómo se desarrollaban las cosas antes de determinar si incluir o no a Ichigo en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Por el momento, sin embargo, Satsuki hizo una mueca de dolor por los efectos de usar Junketsu por casi su límite, necesitaba descansar y recuperarse. Fue una experiencia iluminadora descubrir que su fuerza, a pesar de dominar a Junketsu y enorgullecerse de su apariencia escasamente vestida, no era Ni siquiera cerca de poder pararse al nivel del Gran Couturier. Si ni siquiera podía señalar a Nui Harime, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de enfrentarse a su madre? Necesitaba entrenar y ganar fuerza para que cuando llegara el momento de que su plan se materializara, saldría victoriosa, pero por el momento descansaría.

Mañana, después de todo, era el Día de Padres y Estudiantes.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Kamui Tales # 11 - El tímido Kamui**

La luna flotaba perezosamente en el aire sobre la Academia Honnouji temprano en la mañana sin una nube en el cielo. En su cama, profundamente dormida y completamente relajada, estaba Satsuki Kiryuin. Sin que ella lo supiera, ya que ella siempre dormía sola, tenía una sonrisa infantil en su rostro mientras soñaba con derrotar a su madre y salvar al mundo de los malvados extraterrestres. También desconocía para ella que la caja de cristal que contenía a su supuestamente rabiosa Kamui estaba vacía con la cerradura aparentemente abierta desde el interior.

En el techo de la Academia Honnouji y lejos de la vista de cualquiera de las cámaras espías de Inumuta o Ragyo, Junketsu miró tristemente a la luna. No podía entender por qué tenía que ser dado a la única persona que no podía escuchar sus palabras o comprender sus sentimientos. Junketsu había sido prometido a la hija menor de Lady Ragyo incluso antes de que fuera concebida. Debía ser su guardián y ser usado para luchar contra todo lo que se opondría a los Kiryuins, pero su poder era demasiado grande. Lady Ragyo lo había considerado inestable e inútil y lo selló en las profundidades de Kiryuin Manor, obligada a dormir durante muchos años con sus sueños plagados de su incapacidad para ser usado.

Entonces Satsuki vino y lo sacó y, por un momento, Junketsu pensó que todo estaría bien, pero tan pronto como probó su sangre, Junketsu supo que Satsuki no debía usarlo. Junketsu intentó devorar a Satsuki, quien tuvo el descaro de pensar que podría usarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Satsuki pudo usar su fuerza de voluntad y determinación para reprimir los impulsos animales de Junketsu. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Satsuki. En realidad, Junketsu solo estaba usando Satsuki como un medio para encontrar a su verdadero usuario.

Junketsu contempló la ciudad de Honnou, preguntándose melancólicamente si su verdadero usuario era alguien de por ahí. ¿Cuál de los humanos dormidos fue el que debía usarlo y acceder a su poder total y desenfrenado? Todos los demás Kamui tenían su usuario destinado, pero Junketsu estaba triste porque aún no había encontrado a la persona adecuada para él.

Senketsu podría ser un golpe, pero Junketsu tuvo que admitir que era digno de ser un Kamui. Su poder era casi el mismo que Junketsu le permitió a Satsuki poseer y el Kamui admitió que estaba un poco orgulloso de que Satsuki pudiera luchar con tanta fuerza a menos que el poder total. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Junketsu estaría dispuesto a trabajar con Satsuki.

Danketsu, por otro lado, hace que Junketsu contemple darle todo su poder a Satsuki aunque solo sea para borrar la sonrisa presumida de la cara de ese Kamui. A Junketsu ni siquiera le importaba pensar si Danketsu tenía cara o no, solo odiaba la sensación de enojo y engreimiento que Danketsu irradiaba durante su choque. Danketsu era fuerte, Junketsu incluso desconfiaba de luchar contra ella y su portador, pero Junketsu estaba condenado si no iba a intentarlo.

Por último, estaba Mugetsu, que llenó a Junketsu con un tipo de felicidad que habría hecho que un Kamui menor se mareara y sus Life Fibers se estiraran en felicidad. Mugetsu era un verdadero Kamui de principio a fin y Junketsu deseaba poder luchar a su lado una vez más. La batalla contra el Gran Couturier fue estimulante y Junketsu deseó poder tener peleas así más a menudo, pero, por desgracia, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que una pelea como esa ocurriera una vez más.

" **_Aw_** " , la melodiosa voz de Junketsu resonó por el área mientras sus solapas caían avergonzadas, " ** _Desearía no ser tan tímida frente a los otros Kamui. Realmente quiero hablar con ellos_** ".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **En mi opinión, fue un capítulo estimulante. Intervalo entre las peleas de Ryuko/Mako e Ichigo Satsuki/Nui. Aunque me fue extraño que en el principio Ichigo y Mugetsu llegaron a la conclusión de que el primer nombrado tiene capacidad regenerativa.**

 **Otro tema. Me alegra que Isshin haya detenido a Ururu, no me apetecería ver a Mako representada como una mancha irreconocible en el piso. Aunque el duelo, creo, que fue diferente que en la serie. Es mi impresión.**

 **Además. '¿Melodiosa voz de Junketsu?' me late a género femenino. Tal vez en un Kamui Tale se diga, mientras tanto, a esperar. Es todo lo que comentaré ahora, soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	24. Todavía estoy enamorado de ti

**_No soy dueño de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Capítulo 24: Todavía estoy enamorado de ti

 _Escribir este capítulo me quitó mucho, tanto mental como físicamente. Puede ser porque estoy profundizando en el desarrollo de personajes y tramas que no se ven en el anime Kill la Kill o tal vez es porque es un material completamente original. No lo sé, pero lo importante es que esté listo y listo para que todos lo lean. Centrar mis esfuerzos en esta historia (manteniendo la calidad y la duración altas) me está afectando. ¿Quizás volveré a Rise of the True Death God por un capítulo o dos para aclarar mi mente? Quién sabe..._

* * *

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 - Todavía estoy enamorado de ti**

Los constantes golpes de la cuchilla del helicóptero atravesaron el aire mientras se dirigía hacia la ciudad de Honnou. En circunstancias normales, una aeronave necesitaría anunciar su llegada con anticipación y presentar un plan de vuelo. Sin embargo, este helicóptero en particular era propiedad y estaba operado exclusivamente por Revocs, lo que significaba que tenía la autoridad para ir a cualquier parte en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando permaneciera dentro de la parte de Japón controlada exclusivamente por el Conglomerado y Revocs de Kiryuin.

Relajándose en los confines de la cabaña, Ragyo Kiryuin cerró los ojos y reflexionó sobre el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes. No le importaba que fuera el evento de su hija ni le importaba que fuera la primera vez que asistía. Ambas razones palidecieron en comparación con la única motivación detrás de su asistencia: Isshin Shiba.

Una punzada de ira atravesó la mente de Ragyo cuando se negó deliberadamente a llamar a Isshin por el nombre de esa mujer que se lo robó, pero al final ella fue la ganadora. Masaki estaba muerto, asesinado por un asaltante invisible, y aunque Ragyo estaba molesto, Isshin se había deprimido después, ella estaba aún más molesta porque él no volvió a ella.

Ragyo arrastró sus dedos sobre el borde de su vestido y sintió que se estremecía con su toque. A pesar de crear cientos de vestidos, batas y atuendos a lo largo de los años, este siempre será su favorito. No sabía por qué se negaba a usarlo durante tantos años, pero ahora que lo estaba usando no podía entender su vacilación. Este fue el regalo de Isshin para ella. Estaba destinada a usarlo y estaba destinado a ser usado por ella. Al enhebrar Life Fibers que se originó en su cuerpo y reemplazar la seda aburrida y muerta del vestido, Ragyo lo había convertido en algo más grande y majestuoso. Ahora, en lugar de un vestido normal, era un atuendo creado para ser usado exclusivamente por ella y por nadie más.

Cuando escuchó un zumbido familiar desde el asiento frente a ella, Ragyo miró y observó a Nui Harime con diversión. El Grand Couturier tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba ocupada tarareando una canción que amaba y pateó el asiento al compás de la letra. Era la única niña que merecía su atención, pensó Ragyo con satisfacción. A diferencia de Satsuki y su hija sin nombre, que rechazaron las Life Fibers que tan laboriosamente se tomó el tiempo para implantarse en sus cuerpos, Nui fue un éxito total. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ragyo había abandonado el uso de su propio cuerpo y había hecho que Nui creciera en un útero hecho de Life Fibers y criado con la propia Life Fiber. En cualquier caso, su pequeña Nui era un híbrido perfecto de Life Fiber que la ayudaría a servir las Life Fibers por completo.

Era una lástima, pensó Ragyo con el más mínimo indicio de decepción de los padres, que su hija oficial era un fracaso tan abismal. Satsuki podría haber heredado su aspecto de mujer joven, sus modales así como su vasto y amplio intelecto, pero al final no era más que una humana normal que no merecía su amor. Cuando llegara el momento de que su plan se materializara, y no importaba lo que costara, Satsuki sería devorada por las Fibras de la Vida para crear el Planeta Celestial Cocoon Seed.

Había otra razón, mucho más importante, para su favoritismo de Nui. Si su querido Nui fuera simplemente un híbrido de fibra de vida, Ragyo sin duda la hubiera favorecido, pero no tanto como lo hizo actualmente. Nui era poderoso y leal a Ragyo, le encantaba eso del Grand Couturier, pero todos los empleados de Revocs eran iguales.

Ragyo suspiró mentalmente y dejó que su imaginación divagara sobre lo que podría haber sido si Isshin no hubiera sido robado por Masaki y se hubiera casado con ella. El amor entre los dos habría sido piadoso. También habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles y simples a largo plazo. No habría dado a luz a dos fracasos antes de verse obligada a usar la Fibra de vida original como matriz artificial para Nui y su hermana perdida Amu. Ragyo no podía esperar para conocer a su hija perdida. Nui fue creado como parte de un par. Con su gemelo desaparecido de su vida, el poder y la fuerza de Nui sobre Life Fibers disminuyeron considerablemente. Quizás lo mejor que perdió de sus intentos fallidos de producir un heredero digno fueron los dos años que pasó concibiendo y estando embarazada. Si hubiera sabido que el material genético de Souichiro habría sido tan inútil, habría comenzado sus experimentos para crear Nui al menos un año antes.

Cuando los experimentos tuvieron éxito y Ragyo se paró sobre los úteros artificiales que albergaban a Nui y Amu, Ragyo pensó que finalmente había concebido a los herederos que siempre había necesitado para asegurarse de que sus planes se materializaran. La única variable que no podía explicar era cómo resultarían. Fue para su diversión eterna que a pesar de dedicar su corazón, cuerpo y alma a la creación del Planeta Celestial Cocoon Seed, la personalidad y los gestos de Nui se parecían más a los de su padre que a los de Ragyo.

"Mi preciosa Nui ..." La voz de Ragyo tenía un toque de orgullo, que nunca se molestó en darle a Satsuki, mientras se dirigía al Gran Couturier, "¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones en Honnouji? Ha sido bastante tranquilo en Revocs sin tu presencia para animar las cosas ".

"¡UH Huh!" Nui sonrió alegremente ante los elogios y continuó pateando sus pies contra el fondo de su silla. Puede que se haya visto feliz y contenta, pero todavía estaba un poco molesta con Satsuki por interrumpir su tiempo de juego con Ichigo. Incluso si Ichigo no había empezado a despertarse hasta el final, Nui lo había pasado muy bien y se había divertido mucho jugando con él. Si bien no estaba cerca de su nivel de fuerza, Nui atribuyó que Ichigo aún estaba dormido. Ella había sentido que su poder crecía hacia el final de la pelea y, aunque todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para luchar contra ella con todo su poder, llenó de alegría a Nui. ¡Finalmente iba a tener a su prima para jugar a tiempo completo!

"¡Fue muy divertido!" Nui sonrió y puso un dedo en su labio inferior, "Fue tan molesto que Satsuki decidió tan groseramente entrar justo cuando Ichigo comenzaba a despertarse. Pensé que le habrías enseñado sus modales, Lady Ragyo".

"No pierdas tu tiempo tratando de entender cómo actúa mi hija", Ragyo le dijo fría y sin rodeos a Nui, "Su comportamiento hacia ti, aunque injustificado, no carecía de precedentes. Por lo general, esa actitud requeriría que ella explicara sus acciones, pero esta vez su comportamiento grosero solo sirve para promover mis planes. ¡Satsuki no tenía idea de que era más que un peón para lograr mi verdadero objetivo al enviarte a la Academia Honnouji! "

"¡Sip!" Nui aplaudió alegremente, el tono de sacarina por el que se había hecho tan conocida por llevar solo un toque de felicidad real mientras hablaba: "¡Despertar las fibras de la vida durmiendo tan cómodas y profundamente en el cuerpo de Ichigo!"

Eso trajo una sonrisa psicótica a la cara de Ragyo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con placer impío. El despertar de las Life Fibers atadas y enhebradas dentro del joven cuerpo de Ichigo fue la única razón por la que Ragyo le había permitido a Nui tanta libertad en la Academia Honnouji. Era consciente de que Nui todavía estaba furiosa por perder su ojo por las Espada Tijera de su ex esposo y Ragyo no podían culparla. Perder algo tan hermoso y precioso como su ojo siendo el culpable su ex esposo también la habría enojado. Aunque, había una cosa por la que Ragyo tenía curiosidad. Los archivos de la Academia Honnouji enumeraron a Ryuko Matoi como un nuevo estudiante. ¿Podría Souichiro haber criado a otro niño después de fingir su primera muerte? Ragyo no lo sabía y, francamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía ningún problema con que Nui quisiera desquitarse con la hija de Souichiro por lo que le hizo mientras recordara para qué estaba en la Academia Honnouji.

Ragyo reflexionó alegremente cuando sintió que su vestido comenzaba a despertarse por completo y telepáticamente a transmitir sus emociones. Siempre le tomó mucho tiempo a una nueva Life Fiber darse cuenta completamente después de que las Life Fibers fueron cosidas y tejidas juntas y, por lo general, sólo tomó unas horas como máximo para sus atuendos normales, pero este vestido era especial. Puso especial atención en hacerlo lo más perfecto y extravagante posible.

"Dime, Nui", Ragyo pasó los dedos por una manga y se estremeció ante la sensación de que la llevaba puesto su vestido, "¿Cómo fue el poder de Ichigo?"

Si fuera posible, la sonrisa en el rostro de Nui se hizo aún más amplia cuando comenzó a describir todo lo que podía sobre él: "Fue realmente fuerte y rápido. Pudo jugar conmigo un poco, incluso cuando tomé la pelea en serio. ¡Lo mejor es que él era más fuerte que Satsuki! ¡Ni siquiera podía seguirme en ese Kamui robado sino en Ichigo; él pudo evitar mis ataques y logró apuñalarme dos veces! ¡Fue simplemente increíble! "

"Aunque ..." la voz de Nui se apagó mientras pensaba en algo importante. Girando la lengua en la boca, abrió mucho los ojos al recordar lo que quería decir: "Fue realmente extraño que Ichigo no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Era casi como si no supiera que era igual que yo. Nuestros corazones laten como uno, ya sabes. Fue muy grosero y cruel por su parte decir mentiras tan horribles".

"Puedes culpar a Isshin por eso", reflexionó Ragyo sin preocuparse. Deja que Isshin mantenga a su hijo en la oscuridad sobre quién era realmente hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Pronto iba a aprender el error de tratar de mantener a Ichigo lejos de ella. Al ver la rara mirada contemplativa en el rostro de Nui, Ragyo apoyó la mejilla contra su mano y se rió entre dientes: "Estoy seguro de que sabes mejor que nadie lo inteligente que puede ser Isshin, pero su ingenuidad será la muerte de él. Isshin probablemente pensó que él podría darle a Ichigo una vida como nada más que un humano normal. Debería haber sabido mejor que mantener a alguien tan fascinante como Ichigo lejos de mí. Oh, mi querido Isshin, es una pena que tu ingenuidad sea uno de tus rasgos entrañables".

"¡No!" Nui sacó la lengua y resopló: "No es que esa vieja cabra pueda hacer nada ahora. ¡Todo lo que le queda por hacer es morir!"

A Nui no le gustaba Isshin por una razón muy simple: fue la primera persona en hacerla sentir miedo.

Hace varios años, antes de que ella fuera la Gran Costurera de Revocs y todavía entrenara con Ragyo, Nui se había preguntado sobre el hombre. Cuando Lady Ragyo le contó todo sobre Isshin y cómo le rompió el corazón para casarse con otra mujer, a Nui se le ocurrió que en ese momento sonaba como una idea fenomenalmente buena. Ella iría a Karakura Town y le mostraría a Isshin el error de sus caminos. Con Masaki Kurosaki ya muerto, Nui no tenía un objetivo fácil y como Ragyo parecía estar interesado en Ichigo, ella no podía ir tras él también. Eso la dejó con solo dos objetivos ...

 _Flashback - Hace cinco años_

 _Nui Harime, de once años, se ajustó delicadamente el vestido rosado mientras se paraba en la parte superior del tren a toda velocidad hacia Karakura Town. Sus ojos de zafiro brillaban al sol de la tarde y sus coletas gemelas, que solo le llegaban hasta los codos, soplaban felices en el fuerte viento sin perder la forma. Levantando una mano hacia su frente mientras inclinaba la cabeza para evitar un obstáculo, Nui no pudo evitar admitir que Karakura Town era bastante hermosa en comparación con la mayor parte de Japón. En lugar del paisaje oscuro y lúgubre poblado por personas que algún día se convertirían en nada más que comida para Life Fibers, Karakura Town parecía vibrante y animada. Era un fuerte contraste con lo que había estado esperando._

 _" ¿Entonces aquí es donde se esconde Isshin Kurosaki?" Nui se preguntó mientras fruncía los labios. Karakura Town realmente era un lugar agradable, pero ahora que estaba en la ciudad, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no ser atrapada. Lady Ragyo le había prohibido expresamente, una rareza para el joven Nui, venir a verla. Ella no dijo por qué, lo que solo la hizo sentir aún más curiosa, pero Nui estaba segura de que si su plan funcionaba e Isshin y el Director volvían a estar juntos, sería perdonada de inmediato._

 _"Bueno, no elegiría el vecindario, ¡pero realmente es un lugar agradable!" Nui empujó suavemente el techo del tren y se elevó por el aire. Sacando una sombrilla rosa de su vestido que Lady Ragyo le acababa de regalar, Nui la abrió y lentamente flotó hacia abajo, aterrizando en un techo a cierta distancia del tren. Silbando alegremente mientras saltaba al borde, Nui miró infantilmente a Karakura Town, que se extendía por kilómetros a su alrededor, "Oh, dónde, oh, ¿dónde podría estar el Sr. Kurosaki?"_

 _Había una extraña sensación en el aire proveniente del sur y la sonrisa de Nui se hizo más grande. Eso tenía que ser donde vivía el Sr. Kurosaki. Al salir del techo, Nui cayó por el aire con los pies arrastrándose contra el costado del edificio antes de avanzar y volar por los aires. Al detenerse en otro techo, estaba a punto de continuar su viaje cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella._

 _" Ahora eso es algo que no ves todos los días"._

 _Nui se estremeció en estado de shock por primera vez en su vida cuando alguien fue capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a ella. Eso debería haber sido imposible. No era una humana humilde que no podía sentir el peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ella era un Life Fiber Hybrid y superior a los cerdos en ropa. Lady Ragyo lo dijo y no le mentiría a Nui. Dándose la vuelta, Nui se enfrentó a un hombre que llevaba una bata blanca de médico sobre un par de pantalones beige y una camisa hawaiana pegajosa. Mientras observaba la extraña apariencia del hombre, a Nui le pareció extraño que no pudiera sentir ningún Life Fibers en su ropa. Si bien Revocs solo puede controlar el 45% del mercado de ropa del mundo, debería haber algunas Life Fibers dentro de su ropa._

 _" ¿Oh?" Nui cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante, "¿Y quién eres tú?"_

 _" Solo soy el vigilante del vecindario", respondió el hombre y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, su mirada estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Nui. No sabía por qué, pero algo al respecto la hizo sentir incómoda: "Vi a una niña saltar de un techo a otro y supe que tenía que investigar"._

 _" ¿En serio?" Nui se compuso y volvió a su comportamiento normal de sacarina. ¡Era interesante que se sintiera nerviosa pero tenía cosas que hacer después de todo! Tocando un dedo contra su mejilla, suspiró y preguntó: "Estoy buscando a alguien. Se llama Isshin Kurosaki. Oye ... eres el Sr. Kurosaki, ¿no? ¡Es realmente genial que finalmente te haya encontrado!"_

 _Isshin no necesitaba preguntar quién era la chica frente a él. Había sabido casi desde su primer paso dentro de Karakura Town. La única pregunta que tenía, y lo estaba molestando tremendamente, era por qué Ragyo enviaría a su protegida cuando ella supiera muy bien lo que sucedería. Había una muy buena razón por la que Ragyo dejó Karakura Town y sus residentes solos. Tenía que ser consciente de que Nui Harime ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella, y su nivel de fuerza. A menos que Nui no le dijera a Ragyo que vendría aquí._

 _" Hmm ..." Isshin adoptó una mirada de perplejidad mientras miraba a Nui. Era bastante fuerte para su edad, lo que probablemente se debió en gran parte a sus orígenes, así como a la educación y el entrenamiento de Ragyo. "Te ves extrañamente familiar. ¿No estabas en el programa sobre el niño con su laboratorio secreto o algo así? Yuzu y Karin son realmente grandes admiradores de ese programa. Es lo que ven todos los sábados por la mañana, después de todo "._

 _"Eso es realmente interesante", Nui aplaudió con entusiasmo. Fue asombroso que la personalidad del Sr. Kurosaki se pareciera mucho a la de ella. Sabía que cuando terminara aquí, él sería la pareja perfecta para Lady Ragyo, no como ese otro hombre del que el Director se negó a hablar. Batiendo sus ojos tiernamente, se dio la vuelta una vez y se rió, "Eres realmente agradable, pero estoy aquí por negocios. Después de todo, es mi primera vez fuera de Revocs, ¡y quiero tener un disco perfecto!"_

 _Los sentidos de peligro de Isshin se estaban apagando, pero podía decir que Nui no estaba interesado en atacarlo. Sus sospechas se verificaron cuando Nui sonrió, un indicio de psicosis reprimida evidente, y dijo: "Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a cuidar a tus dos hijas. Realmente te están arrastrando y evitando que sigas adelante con su vida. ¡Prometo que lo haré rápido para ellos! ¡Adiós por ahora, Sr. Kurosaki! "_

 _Nui no sabía lo que pasó después. En un segundo, ella se alejaba alegremente de Isshin, un salto en su paso mientras imaginaba lo que el futuro traería y al siguiente la sostenía en el aire con la mano de Isshin agarrando firmemente su cuello._

 _" ¡Guh!"_

 _Las puntas de las botas de Nui rasparon el techo cuando Isshin apretó su cuello con más fuerza. Tropezando con todas sus fuerzas para romperle la muñeca y el brazo para liberarse, el corazón de Nui se congeló cuando descubrió que toda su fuerza era inútil. A pesar de toda su fuerza y poder, ella no era más que una niña en comparación con el hombre que actualmente mantiene su vida como rehén. Agarrándose débilmente cuando comenzaron a aparecer puntos negros en las esquinas de su visión, Nui miró a Isshin a los ojos y vio que podía matarla y que la mataría si ella lo empujaba demasiado lejos._

 _"Déjame darte un consejo", advirtió Isshin mientras sostenía a la niña que acababa de admitir que iba a matar a sus hijas. Apretando un poco su agarre para que Nui supiera que hablaba en serio, la atrajo hacia sí mientras hablaba: "Te acercas a mi familia y no te dejaré ir con solo una advertencia"._

 _Sin dudarlo, Isshin soltó el cuello de Nui y ella cayó al techo al azar en un montón indigno. Rápidamente recuperándose, se dio la vuelta y huyó de Isshin hacia la comodidad y seguridad de la sede de Revocs y Lady Ragyo. Cuando Nui llegó a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura y se subió a un camión, no pudo sofocar los fuertes latidos de su corazón en su pecho ni pudo evitar que el sudor frío estallara por todo su cuerpo. No podía admitir a sí misma que Isshin Kurosaki podría haberla matado sin demasiado esfuerzo._

 _"La próxima vez ..." murmuró Nui mientras una sonrisa maníaca se extendía por su rostro, "... La próxima vez le mostraré al Sr. Kurosaki que no puede hacerme sentir miedo otra vez. Oh, lo lamentará ..."_

 _Fin de Flashback_

"Sabes mejor que subestimar a ese hombre es un suicidio", regañó Ragyo suavemente mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Nui, "¿Deseas repetir tu primer encuentro?"

Los ojos de Nui se entrecerraron peligrosamente y por un momento pareció que sus dientes se convirtieron en dagas puntiagudas. Después de tomarse un momento para componer sus emociones y poner su mente en orden, la actitud de Nui se calmó al poner su frustración sobre Isshin Kurosaki en el segundo plano, "¡No se preocupe Director! Sé que es mejor ir tras la vieja cabra de frente. Después de todo, hay más de una forma de pelar un gato. Solo tengo que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora ".

"Hmm ... de hecho lo haces", reflexionó Ragyo sobre lo que tendría que hacer una vez que llegara a Honnouji. Intentar hacer algo con Isshin manteniéndola vigilada sería el equivalente a delatarse. Isshin era demasiado inteligente para cualquiera de sus planes y Ragyo sonrió ante el hecho de que Isshin pensaba de forma similar a ella. Si no tuviera su moral para detenerlo, todo sería perfecto.

"Necesito que te portes bien una vez que lleguemos", dijo la melódica voz de Ragyo, lo que hizo que Nui mirara a la matriarca Kiryuin con asombrada sorpresa. El Director de Revocs nunca le dio órdenes directas sobre sus acciones, siempre y cuando la mantuviera jugando dentro de ciertos límites. Ragyo, sintiendo la incomodidad del Gran Couturier, acarició el cabello de Nui, "Isshin no será engañado tan fácilmente como lo fue su hijo e incluso Ichigo no será engañado por segunda vez. Si intentaras algo, estoy seguro de que vendrían a ti como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Además ... " La sonrisa de Ragyo se volvió maníaca mientras pensaba en su otro objetivo en Honnouji," Estoy segura de que te mueres por reunirte con tu querida hermana, Amu ... "

* * *

...

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que harías algo tan estúpido!"

Ryuko cerró la puerta de golpe y golpeó su puño contra el marco. Apretando los dientes y dándose la vuelta, se enfureció con Ichigo y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

Ichigo no dijo nada cuando Ryuko lo bombardeó con preguntas acusatorias. Sabía que algo así sucedería en el momento en que aceptara convertirse en el Vicepresidente de Satsuki. Odiaba la idea de que estaría trabajando para la misma persona que intentó matar a Ryuko y a él varias veces en las últimas semanas, pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Si bien Satsuki era ambiciosa e impulsada hasta el punto de no dejar que la moral se interpusiera en sus objetivos, no se parecía en nada a Nui Harime. Esa chica estaba loca y, lo que era peor, completamente fascinada con él. No sabía por qué seguía llamándolo su primo, pero Ichigo sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Eso, combinado con su inmensa fuerza y velocidad, la convirtió en un enemigo muy peligroso.

Algo más que le molestaba era la persona que tiraba de sus hilos. Ichigo no era una persona estúpida por ninguna parte de la mente. Nui Harime puede haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para planear una trampa para él, pero eso fue solo porque ella quería hablar con él. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que ella haría cualquier cosa si no se le ordenaba hacerlo. Eso significaba que alguien más le había ordenado no solo atacar a Kisuke sino también matar al padre de Ryuko y casi matarla con una bomba después.

" _Satsuki la llamó el Gran Couturier_ ", pensó Ichigo solemnemente. Ryuko estaba convencido de que Satsuki Kiryuin era la persona que ordenaba a Nui, pero después de la pelea de ayer, Ichigo no estaba tan seguro. Satsuki no parecía tan interesada en ver a Nui en Honnou City y Nui ciertamente no contuvo sus golpes en la pelea. Si algo peleó con Satsuki más de lo que peleó con él, " _Eso significa que está trabajando para alguien, pero ¿quién podría controlar a alguien que puede pelear contra Satsuki y conmigo cuando usamos nuestros Kamui sin ningún problema?_ "

"Mira, es realmente complicado", murmuró Ichigo.

"¿Es complicado?" Ryuko irrumpió y agarró violentamente el frente de Mugetsu. Ignorando las protestas de Kamui por su trato rudo, Ryuko bajó a Ichigo hasta el nivel de los ojos y le preguntó: "¿Cómo se te ocurre trabajar para esa perra de cejas? ¡Sabes lo que me ha hecho! ¡Ella fue la que envió a Nui Harime después por mi papá. ¿Está muerto por Satsuki Kiryuin y elegiste trabajar para ella? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, Ichigo? "

Ichigo pensó en su equipo con Satsuki para luchar contra Nui Harime. Eso era algo que no había pensado que sucedería en su vida. El poder de Nui era absolutamente monstruoso en su alcance e Ichigo estaba completamente seguro de que no habría sido capaz de vencerla incluso si tuviera el elemento sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría vencer a alguien que podría regenerarse de las heridas en el momento en que se retira Tournesol? Fue incluso más rápido que el de Aizen justo antes de que finalmente fuera sellado, pero algo lo estaba molestando. Si Nui podía curarse de algo, ¿por qué le faltaba uno de sus ojos y estaba cubierto por un parche en el ojo?

"¿Crees que me gustaría trabajar para ella?" Ichigo preguntó sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Ryuko: "Le diría que mantenga su estúpida oferta de trabajo donde el sol no brilla si tuviera la opción, pero no la tengo".

Ryuko entrecerró un ojo y se inclinó hacia adelante, "¿Qué quieres decir con que no? ¿Esa perra te está chantajeando o algo así?"

"¿No exactamente?" Ichigo admitió y retrocedió hasta su altura máxima, "Acepté su oferta para protegerte".

"¿Protegeme?" Los ojos azules de Ryuko miraron fijamente a Ichigo antes de que ella se burlara y lo alejara. Caminando hacia la ventana y mirando hacia afuera, pateó la pared y resopló con enojo: "¡No soy una maldita damisela en apuros! Puedo cuidarme más que la mayoría de las personas. Estoy agradecida de que me hayas salvado de Satsuki y eso Bastardo mohawk, pero puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Ya deberías saber eso ".

Ichigo pensó en lo que Satsuki le dijo después de que lograron escapar de Nui Harime. Después de aterrizar en la Academia Honnouji y Satsuki se bajó de la espalda sin darle las gracias, ella se dio la vuelta y le ordenó que su primera tarea como Vicepresidente de la Academia Honnouji fuera mantener en secreto lo que sucedió. Si el conocimiento que Nui Harime estaba en la ciudad de Honnou se filtró, no se sabe qué haría el Gran Couturier en represalia para mantener su presencia en secreto. Nui ya tenía una cantidad impresionante de cadáveres en los cientos y unas pocas docenas de vidas más no la desconcertarían en absoluto.

" _Al diablo con su orgullo_ ".

La única razón por la que Ichigo podría pensar que Satsuki querría que él mantuviera la boca cerrada es para evitar que su orgullo y ego reciban un golpe masivo. Satsuki era el gobernante indiscutible de la Academia Honnouji y de la ciudad de Honnou. Si resultaba que había perdido, gravemente, a alguien como Nui Harime, haría que la gente dudara de su autoridad. Ichigo sabía a ciencia cierta que Nui Harime era una psicópata peligrosa, pero no creía que ella iría de juerga solo porque la gente sabía que ella estaba allí. Por sus limitadas interacciones con ella, Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que ella era muy parecida a una niña y disfrutaba de la atención que recibía. En todo caso, le encantaría que todos supieran que estaba en la ciudad de Honnou.

"Justo antes de tu pelea recibí una llamada ..." Ichigo se apoyó contra la pared y se frotó la nuca, "Era Nui Harime".

"¿Qué?" Ryuko se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta en estado de shock, "¿Cómo sabía siquiera tu número?"

"No lo sé", admitió Ichigo suavemente. Había cosas que Nui le dijo que no podía olvidar. Por mucho que quisiera pensar que ella estaba jugando con él, no podía deshacerse de la idea de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Su curación de lo que deberían haber sido heridas fatales atestiguó eso. No había razón para que él, a todos los efectos, un humano normal, pudiera haberse curado de una puñalada en el pecho y el hombro. No tenía ningún sentido, pero Ichigo estaba dispuesto a dejar de pensar en eso por el momento para concentrarse en cosas más importantes, "Pero tenía a Shinjiro como rehén. Incluso escuché sus gritos de dolor".

Los ojos de Ryuko se abrieron por la mención de Ichigo de Shinjiro y rápidamente vio que no tenía idea de lo que sucedió. Pensó en la última vez que vio a Shinjiro y se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de cuatro días. El chico seguía y seguía descubriendo una pista sobre uno de los altos funcionarios de Revocs que visitaba la ciudad de Honnou con algún propósito secreto. Le había pedido que fuera con él para investigar, pero con todo lo que involucraba al Fight Club, Ryuko había rechazado cortésmente. Saber lo que le sucedió hizo que su corazón cayera en picada y un sentimiento de culpa recorriera su alma, "¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Me hubiera encantado intentar salvar a Shinjiro si me hubieras preguntado".

"Ese pequeño ..." Ichigo se interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir varias palabras selectas que sin duda de alguna manera convocarían a su padre para reprenderlo, "Nui me dio solo treinta minutos para cazarla antes de que ella prometiera matar a Shinjiro. No me había dejado con muchas opciones, así que le pedí ayuda a Satsuki ya que, ya sabes, ella es la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. Pensé que estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarme a salvar a uno de sus estudiantes. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? solo ayudaría si me convirtiera en su vicepresidenta ".

Ryuko se mordió el labio mientras debatía lo que iba a decir, "Así que tomaste la oferta para tratar de salvar a Shinjiro, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no," escupió Ichigo enojado. De ninguna manera iba a ceder al chantaje, incluso si eso ayudara a salvar a un amigo, "No iba a rendirme a Satsuki, así que me fui solo para rescatar a Shinjiro. Rastreé a Nui Harime hasta el poder en los barrios marginales y luché con ella un poco. Pensé que había ganado, pero cuando fui a salvar a Shinjiro vi que era una trampa. Para empezar, ella nunca lo tuvo ".

"Ichigo ..." El tono triste en la voz de Ryuko sorprendió a Ichigo. Al negarse a mirarlo a los ojos, Ryuko decidió decir lo que tenía en mente: "Hay algo que debes saber. Shinjiro está muerto".

Ichigo se sorprendió por lo que escuchó. Cuando una gota de sudor le caía por la cara, solo pudo pronunciar una sola palabra: "¿Qué?"

"Era esta mañana", dijo Ryuko tristemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, sus dedos deteniéndose momentáneamente en el permanente reflejo rojo. No había esperado que la familia de Mako tuviera que regresar a los barrios marginales después de abandonar el Fight Club, pero parecía que no todo era lo mismo. Por alguna razón, Satsuki Kiryuin continuó dando a los Mankanshokus un estipendio semanal de casi mil dólares con el pretexto de tratar de hacer que las cosas se vayan. Ryuko se habría quejado a cualquiera que escuchara, pero ese dinero sería lo que la familia de Mako necesitaba para pagar alimentos, medicinas y otras necesidades. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no podía quitárselos, no después de lo que logró su último error.

"Mako y yo vimos una calle entera bloqueada con algunos de los matones de Satsuki patrullando de un lado a otro", Ryuko no quería hablar sobre cómo supo por primera vez que algo andaba mal. Especialmente no quería decir cómo Senketsu le informó sobre el sutil aroma de una gran cantidad de sangre en el aire, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: "Ese bastardo de Gamagori estaba caminando, ordenando a los otros estudiantes a varias partes del calle y, en general, mantener a todos alejados. Al principio pensé que era algo estúpido que Satsuki pensó para molestarme por devolverle la razón a Mako y arruinar sus planes, pero la mirada en el rostro de Gamagori era realmente algo, Ichigo ".

Cuando Ryuko se enfrentó a Gamagori sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, en lugar de que el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario gritara inmediatamente algo sobre 'asuntos del Consejo' y le ordenara que se fuera, él le dijo estoicamente que continuara su camino a la Academia Honnouji y que le dejara la investigación a él. Ryuko, por supuesto, no estaba a punto de irse y exigió saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Inmediatamente, Gamagori había dado un paso adelante, elevándose sobre ella en el proceso, y le exigió que se dirigiera a clase antes de ser expulsada. Mako, cada vez más ansiosa por llegar tarde, se escapó y le dijo a Ryuko que se reuniría con Ururu. Después de mirar a Gamagori por unos segundos, Ryuko casi se había rendido y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando su terrible suerte finalmente se dio a conocer.

Dos miembros de una estrella del Medical Club aparecieron en uno de los edificios acordonados. Gamagori, al darse cuenta de ellos, se volvió y señaló a un lado, lejos de la concurrida calle y curiosos espectadores. Los dos estudiantes asintieron y regresaron al edificio antes de sacar una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una gran sábana blanca.Eso no fue lo que causó que Ryuko comenzara a hiperventilar. La causa de su pánico y sorpresa fue el bloc de notas ensangrentado y un par de lentes rotos que estaba llevando a cabo un tercer estudiante.

Inmediatamente sabiendo quién estaba debajo de la sábana, Ryuko había intentado apresurarse hacia Gamagori para detenerla. Ryuko había tratado de discutir, pero la adolescente más grande había dicho que era mejor que no viera el cuerpo de su amigo. Con un estoicismo claramente forzado y una cara firme, Gamagori le dijo que intentara recordar cómo se veía Shinjiro. Todavía sorprendido por la revelación, Ryuko le había preguntado a Gamagori qué le había pasado a Shinjiro. Gamagori no había respondido durante casi medio minuto y justo cuando Ryuko pensó que no obtendría una respuesta, la estudiante de tres estrellas dijo una frase que Ryuko no entendería hasta su confrontación con Ichigo esa misma mañana.

" _Un monstruo lo encontró_ ".

"¡Shinjiro no solo fue asesinado Ichigo!" La voz de Ryuko se elevó hasta que casi estaba gritando de ira. Tomándose un momento para calmarse, recordando lo que dijo Senketsu sobre su sangre hirviendo, agregó: "¡Fue torturado! ¡Alguien lo torturó durante horas antes de finalmente decidir matarlo!"

" ** _No quería decírselo a Ryuko, Ichigo_** ", la voz de Senketsu estaba llena de remordimiento por dar a su portador noticias que no quería compartir. Senketsu continuó con su único ojo cerrado por la pena, " ** _pero como Kamui, tengo una gran sensación de todo lo relacionado con la sangre. Incluso si no pudiera ver la escena de la muerte de los amigos de Ryuko, podría sentir la sangre. La mayoría se secó, pero diferentes partes se secaron en diferentes momentos. Los aromas de sangre más antiguos y más recientes tenían casi tres horas de diferencia, pero todos se originaron en algún momento de la tarde de ayer_** ".

" **_Ichigo ..._** " Mugetsu miró preocupada a su portador. Para su crédito, Ichigo estaba tomando lo que le pasó a Shinjiro mucho mejor de lo que Mugetsu pensó que haría. Ella había esperado que él se enojara o algo así, pero él sólo miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo, por otro lado, no estaba prestando mucha atención. La segunda vez que Ryuko dijo que Shinjiro fue torturado, que había regresado y trató de pensar en una razón por la que Nui lo mataría. Nui le prometió que dejaría ir a Shinjiro si él venía y hablaba con ella. Si bien no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que Nui estaba diciendo la verdad, Ichigo no podía pensar en una razón por la que le mentiría. Tenía más que ganar al cumplir su palabra y reforzar su confianza en ella, que matara a Shinjiro y convertirlo en su enemigo. Algo no cuadraba e Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que todo involucraba lo que sucedió ayer.

"Lo siento", se disculpó cuando notó que Ryuko lo miraba, "He estado pensando en lo que le pasó a Shinjiro. Todo apunta a Nui Harime, pero no tiene ningún sentido".

"¿Qué no tiene sentido?" Ryuko preguntó con enojo: "¿Que una mujer psicótica torturó y mató a nuestro amigo por el placer de hacerlo o que incluso sucedió?"

Ichigo se sentó y apoyó la mejilla contra un puño. Después de un momento dijo: "Nui quería hablar conmigo, bastante insistente en eso. Parecía estar obsesionada conmigo y seguía llamándome su primo. Si ella está tan interesada en mí, ¿por qué iría y mataría a Shinjiro después de prometer que lo dejaría ir si me acerco a ella? Puede que esté loca, pero ¿no funcionaría en su mejor interés mantener a Shinjiro con vida, al menos hasta que hable con ella? "

" **_Ichigo ..._** " Mugetsu miró a su portador con justa molestia en sus ojos, " ** _Estás tratando de dar razón a la locura. Estuve allí ayer también, ¿recuerdas? No creo que a Nui Harime le importe nada más aparte de ti. Ella ¡Pensé apuñalar que estabas jugando y trataste de matarte cuando de alguna manera la decepcionaste! Intentar agregar lógica a sus acciones es un esfuerzo inútil_** ".

"Supongo que tienes razón, Mugetsu", admitió Ichigo, "pero eso deja la cuestión de cómo lidiar con Nui Harime".

"¡Yo digo que le pateemos el trasero!" Ryuko ofreció con entusiasmo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante sobre una rodilla levantada.

"¿Qué crees que intenté hacer ayer?" Ichigo preguntó sarcásticamente: "¡La apuñalé en el pecho dos veces y ella volvió a levantarse como nueva no dos segundos después! ¿Cómo vas a pelear contra alguien así?"

"Yo ... pero ... ¡maldición, no lo sé!" Ryuko hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, "Pero pensaré en algo eventualmente. ¡Ella tiene que tener una debilidad!"

" ** _¿Quieres decir además de su loca fascinación con Ichigo?_** " Mugetsu agregó sin ayuda.

"Oh, cállate", dijo Ichigo y abofeteó suavemente uno de los ojos de Mugetsu, haciendo que Kamui gimoteara como un cachorro herido. Ignorando el pequeño grito de atención de su Kamui, Ichigo se concentró nuevamente en el asunto en cuestión, tratando con Nui Harime. Su posición como Vicepresidente de Satsuki no sería oficial hasta la ceremonia de esta noche durante el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes. Eso le dio algo de tiempo para formular un plan sobre cómo lidiar no solo con sus demandas de que él obedeciera todas sus órdenes, sino también para asegurarse de que cumpliera su promesa de mantener a Ryuko, Mako y Ururu a salvo de Nui. Uno de sus amigos ya estaba muerto, muy probablemente a manos del Gran Couturier, y no quería que se fuera otro.

" _Estoy seguro de que Nui no podría derrotar a Ururu incluso si lo intentara. Esa chica es demasiado fuerte incluso para Nui_ ", pensó Ichigo sobre Nui luchando contra Ururu y encontró el concepto extrañamente perturbador. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente, continuó pensando: " _Ryuko y Mako siempre están juntos, por lo que deberían estar seguros en su mayor parte. El único problema es la capacidad de Nui para llegar a lugares sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Podría ella pasar cualquier seguridad aún si Satsuki se prepara? Maldita sea, voy a necesitar pensar en esto un poco-_ "

Ichigo volvió a la realidad cuando un ruido sordo provenía del techo. Él y Ryuko miraron hacia el techo mientras una serie de golpes más pequeños resonaban cada segundo o dos mientras se acercaban a ellos. Sacando sutilmente a Tournesol mientras Ryuko sacaba su hoja de tijera roja, los dos retrocedieron cuando los golpes se acercaron al respiradero directamente sobre sus cabezas. Cuidadosamente dando un paso adelante, Ichigo no estaba preparado para que explotara el respiradero y un peluche de león se disparara contra su cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo hacia atrás.

"¡Ichigo!" Kon dijo con lágrimas fluyendo libremente de sus ojos, "¡No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero es tan bueno verte de nuevo!"

* * *

...

* * *

"¡Por favor!" Mako se quejó ansiosamente mientras intentaba agarrar el paquete envuelto en plástico que Ururu sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho, "¡Solo déjame echar un vistazo rápido!"

Ururu se hizo a un lado con destreza mientras Mako volaba por el aire, sus dedos apenas podían tocar el plástico en sus brazos, antes de golpear la cara del piso primero y patinar hasta detenerse. Ligeramente preocupado por si Mako estaba herido o no, Ururu se acercó y comenzó a golpearla en el hombro al igual que Jinta le enseñó a hacer. Si Mako estaba realmente lastimada, no quería empeorar las cosas.

"Um ... ¿Mako?" Ururu se arrodilló junto a su amiga y tocó el hombro de Mako un par de veces más solo por si acaso, solo obteniendo un murmullo de algo a cambio. Mako estaba consciente, así que era una buena señal, "¿Estás bien, Mako?"

En un sorprendente estallido de velocidad, Mako saltó de nuevo y agarró el paquete de las manos de un sorprendido Ururu. Sosteniendo el paquete sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, Mako dejó escapar un grito triunfante de victoria, ignorante de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros, "¡La habilidad Mako Mankanshoku Feign Death funcionó de maravilla! ¡Es la habilidad perfecta para salir de cosas que no quieres hacer, después de todo!

Mako miró la envoltura de plástico en sus brazos con alegría y asombro apenas reprimidos. No podía querer ver lo que había dentro. Con la anticipación creciendo en su corazón, dejó escapar una risita mientras decidía averiguar qué había en él a la antigua usanza. Extendiendo la mano con una garra, sus uñas listas para romper salvajemente la cubierta protectora de plástico, Mako se confundió cuando de repente descubrió que sus brazos pesaban mucho menos.

"¿Eh?"

Mako miró sus manos ahora vacías cuando la idea de que el paquete se había ido finalmente le vino a la mente. Al darse cuenta de que se había ido, Mako primero miró al piso creyendo que simplemente lo había dejado caer. Cuando no lo vio en el suelo, miró hacia el techo y luego por todo el pasillo antes de finalmente mirar a Ururu. Para su sorpresa, Mako vio el paquete, todavía tan prístino y sellado al vacío como siempre, firmemente metido debajo del brazo de Ururu.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Mako metió los puños debajo de la barbilla mientras se inclinaba hacia Ururu, "¿Fue mágico? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?"

Ururu se marchitó visiblemente bajo el intenso interrogatorio de Mako. Emocionalmente encogiéndose de nuevo en sí misma, deseó que su amiga dejara de hacer preguntas que la incomodaban. Si bien no era tan introvertida y tímida, se transfirió por primera vez a la Academia Honnouji, cada vez que Ururu se encontraba bajo mucha presión o estrés, tendía a regresar a su personalidad tímida y retraída. Metiendo el paquete debajo de un brazo mientras sostenía su puño frente a su boca, los ojos de Ururu cayeron mientras preguntaba: "No es que sea diferente al tuyo. ¿No puedes esperar hasta esta noche para verlo?"

Mako miró fijamente a Ururu con las mejillas hinchadas y una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Golpeó su puño contra su pecho, Mako extendió los brazos hacia afuera mientras respondía: "¡No es justo! ¡Tienes que ver lo que voy a usar para la ceremonia del Día de los Padres y Estudiantes! Va en contra de cada regla de amigo que sé que no comparte atuendos y consejos de belleza con tus amigos. Incluso Ryuko, si estuviera aquí, estaría de acuerdo conmigo. ¡Súper doble triple promesa de no decirle a nadie lo que parece! "

"Pero ..." Ururu miró brevemente los ojos de Mako, "... tú eres quien me mostró el vestido, Mako. No pedí verlo".

Hace poco tiempo, Ururu había estado haciendo cola junto a Mako para recibir su vestido de gala de una estrella, el uniforme de Goku junto con todos los demás estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji. Era extraño que Mako volviera a ser una No-Estrella y, sin embargo, Satsuki Kiryuin estaba dispuesta a darle un uniforme de Una Estrella, incluso si era solo por una sola noche. Mientras hacía cola, escuchando débilmente la diatriba de Mako sobre lo increíble y lindo que será su vestido, Ururu observó a un estudiante tras otro salir de los probadores con exactamente el mismo vestido debajo de sus brazos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Mako, Ururu hizo cola pacientemente mientras esperaba que nada fuera de lo normal sucediera. Ciertamente no esperaba que Mako saliera saltando de la habitación sosteniendo su vestido y proclamando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del oído que el vestido se encogió para adaptarse a todas sus "curvas femeninas" a la perfección. Ururu no tenía idea de lo que Mako quería decir con eso, pero sabía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Satsuki ordenó a todos los estudiantes que se probaran el uniforme Goku antes de tomarlo. El razonamiento era que incluso si los uniformes de Goku fueran capaces de encogerse y adaptarse al cuerpo del usuario con facilidad, podría haber modelos defectuosos o desgarrados que no serían apropiados para el evento del Día del Padre y el Estudiante. Iori Shiro, el presidente del Club de Costura y supervisor de la distribución de Uniformes Goku, estaba muy orgulloso de su tasa de fracaso actual de cero por ciento de los vestidos y trajes. Ese orgullo se haría añicos de manera inexplicable y accidental cuando llegara el momento de que Ururu se pruebe su vestido.

No era que Ururu quisiera decepcionarlo. Cuando fue su turno, siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Tomó el vestido Goku Uniform, cinco tallas más grandes para ella, y le dijeron que entrara a uno de los probadores y se pusiera el vestido. Las Life Fibers en el vestido harán el resto y reducirán la prenda hasta que tenga el tamaño exacto. Sin una sola queja o palabra, Ururu hizo lo que le dijeron. Aliviada de que estaba cambiando donde nadie podía verla, se puso el vestido y esperó, primero solo unos segundos y finalmente un minuto, para que el vestido hiciera lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Cuando no pasó nada, tímidamente asomó la cabeza fuera del vestuario y le dijo al miembro de una estrella más cercano del Club de Costura que el vestido estaba roto.

Decir que Iori estaba simplemente molesto sería como decir que Ragyo Kiryuin solo tenía algo de dinero.

El presidente del Club de Costura se enfureció cuando entró en el vestuario de Ururu, casi asustando a la chica para que lo golpeara, antes de sacar herramientas de costura y confección de su bata de laboratorio y tomar medidas de cada centímetro del Uniforme Goku. Después de hurgar y empujar a Ururu y su vestido durante más de un minuto, Iori dio un paso atrás con una mirada frustrada y exigió saber cómo un modelo defectuoso se mezcló con los trabajadores. Se dieron varias excusas antes de que Iori les dijera que lo cerraran y le dieran a Ururu un uniforme de trabajo. Disculpándose con Ururu por la demora, Iori le entregó un segundo uniforme de Goku y le dijo que se lo probara. Con una sonrisa ante la ayuda, Ururu se dio la vuelta y procedió a hacer eso, seguro de que todo estaba resuelto.

Ururu no esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con el segundo, tercer y cuarto uniforme Goku que se probó.

Le tomó casi media hora y un total de cinco uniformes de Goku antes de que Iori se rindiera y simplemente decidiera crear un vestido para ella desde cero sin usar fibras costosas. Utilizando todas las habilidades prodigiosas de costura y confección que poseía, Iori logró crear rápida y perfectamente un vestido idéntico a los uniformes de Goku que le quedaban perfectamente a Ururu. Feliz de que finalmente tuviera un vestido propio, Ururu estaba a punto de irse y alcanzar a Mako cuando Iori la detuvo y la hizo jurar que no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido. Si alguien, especialmente Lady Satsuki, se enterara de esto, su reputación como sastre se arruinaría para siempre.

Saltando por el pasillo delante de Ururu, Mako se volvió y preguntó: "Estuviste allí por un tiempo Ururu. ¿Te pusiste el uniforme al revés como lo hice yo?"

"Uh ..." Ururu puso un dedo en su labio mientras pensaba en la pregunta antes de sacudir su cabeza, "No."

Mako inclinó la cabeza y miró a un lado. Le había tomado casi diez minutos obtener su uniforme de Goku por esa misma razón. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Ururu para triplicar ese tiempo? Con las preguntas girando alrededor de su cabeza, chocando entre sí y en general causándole dolor de cabeza a Mako, ella sacudió la cabeza y declaró apasionadamente a un estoico Ururu: "¡Ese vestido tiene que ser súper especial o algo así! ¿Tal vez sea como Senketsu o Mugetsu? ¿Tienes ojos? ¡Apuesto a que sí! ¡Déjame ver!

Ururu sostuvo el paquete sobre su cabeza y fuera del alcance de los dedos de Mako, "Pero ... es solo un vestido, Mako. No es nada especial".

Gruñendo por el esfuerzo mientras trataba de recuperar el misterioso vestido, Mako estaba a punto de pasar a medidas drásticas cuando una campana muy familiar sonó en la atmósfera. Congelándose a mitad del salto, para asombro y asombro de Ururu, Mako miró a lo lejos con estrellas en los ojos y comenzó a salivar, "Lo olvidé por completo. Dado que hoy es el Día de los Padres y Estudiantes, Lady Satsuki ordenó un catering especial para todos los estudiantes ¡Es por eso que Mako Mankanshoku no trajo el almuerzo hoy! ¡Todo fue para hacer espacio para toda la comida deliciosa y sabrosa, pero lo más importante gratis! "

Ururu vio a Mako salir corriendo y empujar a los estudiantes fuera de su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue agradable tener de vuelta al viejo Mako. Estaba realmente contenta de que Ryuko lo hubiera dado todo para que Mako volviera en sí. Había un problema que ella no podía entender. Cuando pensó que Ryuko estaba ... muerto ... y casi se quebró, creyó oír una voz que le hablaba en su mente. No sonaba a nadie que ella conociera o escuchara antes, pero Ururu no podía evitar la sensación de que le sonaba íntimamente familiar.

"Hmm ..." Ururu lentamente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que iba a hacer. Mako estaría almorzando un rato. La última vez que Satsuki Kiryuin había hecho algo así, Mako casi se había comido a toda la empresa de catering. Gamagori probablemente estaba allí abajo esperando a que Mako apareciera solo para poder detenerla antes de que llegara a ese punto. El Sr. Kurosaki estaba en alguna parte, pero probablemente no estaba haciendo algo y no querría ser molestado por ella por el momento.

"Debería ir a buscar a Ichigo", hizo una pausa Ururu antes de agregar tristemente, "Pero Ryuko estaba realmente enojado con él por algo. Tal vez no debería molestarlos".

Caminó por el pasillo, en conflicto sobre dónde debía ir, cuando escuchó el sonido de cuchillas zumbando en la distancia. Girando hacia las ventanas que daban al patio de la Academia Honnouji, Ururu observó cómo un helicóptero estampado con el logo de Revocs daba vueltas sobre su cabeza antes de girar y aterrizar en algún lugar del techo. Aunque ya no podía ver el helicóptero, Ururu no miró hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón, sintió una sensación de familiaridad proveniente del helicóptero y no podía entender por qué. Algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera a comprobarlo, mientras que una parte más grande le advertía sobre involucrarse en cosas que no le preocupaban.

"¡Buenas tardes Ururu!"

Ururu se dio la vuelta y se relajó cuando vio a Isshin Kurosaki caminando hacia ella. El anciano Kurosaki tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro y la saludaba con entusiasmo. Al detenerse justo frente a ella, Isshin apoyó las manos en las caderas y se rió entre dientes: "Este lugar es tan grande que me perdí tres veces en la última hora. No creerás las cosas que encontré. ¿Sabías que que hay una habitación escondida en la biblioteca donde el Club de Biología intenta reanimar a los muertos? No lo hice pero ahora sí!

"Hola Sr. Kurosaki", Ururu se alegró de ver al padre de Ichigo incluso si su felicidad no era evidente en su rostro. Estar cerca del Sr. Kurosaki siempre la hacía sentir mejor por alguna razón, "Estaba mirando algo afuera".

"¿De Verdad?"Isshin presionó su rostro contra la ventana y buscó algo interesante, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron varios estudiantes dando vueltas y un furioso Gamagori y Sanageyama persiguiendo a Mako mientras colmaba comida en su plato extra grande. Isshin no conocía a nadie que tuviera apetito como Mako a excepción de Yoruichi, pero incluso ella podría no hacer frente a los voraces hábitos alimenticios de Mako, "No veo nada extra raro. ¿Cómo se ve?"

Ururu negó con la cabeza y señaló el techo, "Era un helicóptero ... uno grande".

"¿Un helicóptero que dices?" Isshin tenía una idea bastante buena de quién estaba hablando Ururu. Rasca eso. Sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando. Después de más de veinte años, Isshin sabía mejor que casi nadie sobre cómo tratar con eficacia a alguien como Ragyo Kiryuin. Tenía que dar crédito a donde debía. Esa mujer podía convertir un encuentro a su favor tan rápido que era una sorpresa que no lo hubieran engañado para casarse con ella. Por eso, Isshin agradeció las artimañas femeninas de Masaki y su absoluta determinación de no perderlo ante Ragyo. Mientras se rascaba la barbilla mientras pensaba profundamente, a Isshin se le ocurrió la mejor manera de contrarrestar y negar lo que Ragyo planeaba hacer.

"¡Tengo una gran idea!" Dijo emocionado mientras despeinaba el cabello de Ururu: "¡Vamos a echarle un vistazo! Solo las personas realmente importantes tienen helicópteros. ¡Quienquiera que viaje en él debe ser realmente rico y famoso!"

Ururu ocultó su aprensión mientras preguntaba: "¿Pero Satsuki no se enojará contigo?"

"¡Nah!" Isshin rechazó la preocupación de Ururu. Satsuki no era la persona que le preocupaba. Si Ragyo estuviera aquí, entonces Nui Harime no estaría muy lejos. La fascinación de esa chica con su hijo no era saludable, pero ¿qué más se puede esperar del empleado favorito de Ragyo? Burlándose una vez más, Isshin comenzó a alejarse mientras le indicaba a Ururu que lo siguiera, "¡Soy un hombre responsable y adulto para empezar! No hay nada que Satsuki pueda decirme o hacerme que no me haya hecho a mí mismo".

"Ok", si el Sr. Kurosaki iba a ir al helicóptero, Ururu no estaba tan preocupado. El Sr. Urahara le había contado todo sobre su tiempo como capitán de shinigami, "¿Qué pasa con Ichigo?"

"¿Ichigo?" Isshin se rió, "Estará bien. Envié a Kon a vigilarlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

"¡Vuelve aquí para que pueda matarte, maldito animal de peluche pervertido!"

Los estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji, algunos de los cuales llevaban platos de comidas a medio terminar, se dieron la vuelta cuando los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Antes de que pudieran entender lo que estaba sucediendo, vieron cómo un pequeño león de peluche salía de un pasillo adyacente antes de correr hacia ellos más rápido de lo que la mayoría de ellos podía correr. Vieron al peluche pasar junto a ellos con una expresión de terror en su rostro, la confusión evidente en sus expresiones, antes de que Ryuko Matoi volara y los tirara al suelo.

"¡Deja de correr ya!" Ryuko blandió su hoja de tijera roja amenazadoramente hacia Kon, quien giró la cabeza solo para gritar y correr más rápido. No podía entender cómo demonios el maldito peluche no solo estaba vivo sino que corría más rápido que ella. Ella habría transformado a Senketsu, pero eso sería excesivo. Ella se ocuparía de este problema personalmente.

"¡Fue un maldito cumplido!" Kon se quejó al doblar la esquina, pisar varias veces su pie izquierdo, antes de salir corriendo. Justo cuando pensó que había superado a Ryuko, Kon quedó estupefacto cuando Ryuko se deslizó por la esquina detrás de él y casi logró cortarlo con su Hoja de Tijera. Saltando sobre el arma Life Fiber, Kon deseó que sus cortas piernas de felpa fueran más rápidas y gritó: "¿Qué diablos te pasa de todos modos? ¿No sabes un cumplido cuando escuchas una? Todo lo que dije fue que tu uniforme de colegiala realmente hizo que tu pecho se destaque. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? "

"¿Crees que fue un cumplido?" Ryuko medio gritó, medio preguntó mientras barría su Hoja de Tijera por el aire solo para gruñir enojada mientras el alma mod una vez más lograba eludir sus ataques. Cuando la idea de cómo un juguete la estaba superando llegó a la mente de Ryuko, apretó los dientes y se esforzó más. ¡De ninguna manera en el infierno iba a perder una carrera de pies contra un estúpido juguete!

Mientras Ryuko estaba pensando en castigos crueles e inusuales para infligir a Kon por lo que le hizo, dijo que mod soul estaba pensando un poco por sí mismo. Sabía que incluso tan rápido y ágil como era, eventualmente Ryuko lo alcanzaría y, a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos, no iba a ser bonito. Necesitaba una forma de escapar y esconderse de Ryuko, pero su elección favorita, las salidas de aire, no era posible. Primero necesitaría encontrar uno y luego abrirlo. Eso requirió tiempo y esfuerzo para estar seguro de que Ryuko no iba a ir a darle.

"Vamos piernas, no me falles ahora!"

Al ver una puerta que se abría justo al final del pasillo, Kon ajustó rápidamente sus planes y se deslizó por debajo de las piernas del estudiante hacia el hueco de la escalera. Después de un momento de pensar rápido, Kon saltó a la barandilla y corrió hacia arriba tan rápido como pudo.

Kon ni siquiera logró llegar al siguiente piso antes de que Ryuko abriera la puerta de un puntapié, golpeando al pobre y desafortunado estudiante en el proceso. Con sus ojos azules fijos en él, Kon gritó como una niña y se agachó cuando la Hoja de Tijera de Ryuko voló por el aire y se incrustó en la pared frente a él. Visiblemente sudando por la experiencia cercana a la muerte, Kon estaba a punto de seguir huyendo por su vida cuando notó algo flotando en el suelo. Al mirarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era parte de su melena marrón.

"¡Alguien ayuda!" Kon gritó mientras saltaba en el aire, evitando el improvisado tackle de Ryuko y corrió por la barandilla. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se le acabara la suerte y Kon esperaba que no le fallara hasta que escapara de la implacable persecución de Ryuko.

" _Esta chica no solo está loca_ ". Al ver una puerta abierta debido a que dos estudiantes llevaban algo pesado, Kon saltó sobre la cabeza de un estudiante antes de pasar por el aire y salir al pasillo. Girando a la derecha, Kon corrió por el pasillo casi vacío con lágrimas de puro miedo que brotaban de sus ojos, " _No solo está loca, está completamente loca. ¡Está aún más loca que esa chica rubia de ayer!_ "

La vista de un botón en una pared le dio a Kon una idea. Ajustando su impulso, el alma mod saltó al aire y golpeó con firmeza su pata sobre el botón. Inmediatamente después, una gran puerta de acero, integrada en la Academia Honnouji en caso de asedio o batalla, se cerró del techo y cortó a Ryuko justo cuando podía pasar por debajo.

"Ja ... ja ..." Kon jadeó de agotamiento cuando finalmente logró detener a Ryuko. Enjugándose la frente, se rió entre dientes y se volvió para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, "¡Eso es lo que obtienes de jugar con el mejor, hermana! ¡Ahora todo lo que necesito hacer es encontrar un lugar agradable y acogedor para ..."

Kon fue cortado cuando un pie golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kon y lo plantó firme y violentamente contra el piso.

"No estoy aquí cinco minutos y ya estos haciendo cosas pervertidas", se quejó Ichigo molesto por el alma mod que se movía bajo su pie. Alcanzando y agarrando firmemente a Kon por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Ichigo levantó el alma mod frente a su rostro y gruñó enojado, "¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías decirle algo así a Ryuko y salirte con la tuya?"

Kon dejó de luchar tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que era Ichigo. Ichigo puede abusar de él y atormentarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a matarlo como Ryuko, "No pude evitarlo. Esa chica Ryuko es tan sexy. ¡Es como Orihime pero con una personalidad más asertiva!"

Esa fue la razón más estúpida de lo que hizo Kon, pero Ichigo admitió que estaba en línea con la línea de pensamiento idiota del alma mod. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los comportamientos pervertidos de Kon lo alcanzaran y se asomara a alguien que no iba a golpearlo una o dos veces. Sacudiendo su cabeza ante la estupidez del comportamiento de Kon, Ichigo estaba a punto de castigar al alma mod cuando la Hoja de Tijera roja de Ryuko atravesó las tres pulgadas de acero que componían la puerta de seguridad. Permaneció quieto solo un segundo antes de cruzar rápida y rápidamente varias veces de un lado a otro, cortando la puerta en pedazos.

"Estás jodidamente muerto".

Ryuko atravesó el agujero que hizo en la puerta de acero con un aura visiblemente demoníaca que rodeaba su cuerpo. Con su hoja de tijera agarrada firmemente y firmemente en su mano, sonrió salvajemente cuando vio a Kon atrapado en el agarre de Ichigo, "¿Lo atrapaste, Ichigo? Bien. Esto terminará en un segundo ..."

Los ojos de Kon parecieron ensancharse de terror al ver a Ryuko, "¡No dejes que me mate, Ichigo!"

"Está bien Ryuko", Ichigo no escatimó una segunda mirada al peluche que sacudía violentamente, "Kon es en su mayoría inofensivo. Es solo un pequeño pervertido estúpido".

Ryuko miró duramente al alma mod y por un solo momento parecía que no iba a escuchar a Ichigo. Finalmente, suspiró enojada y apoyó su hoja de tijera en su hombro, "Bien, pero tengo una pregunta para ti. Llamaste a esto Kon. ¿Qué demonios es un Kon?"

"Su nombre es Kon", respondió Ichigo con indiferencia mientras le daba otra sacudida a Kon, provocando un chillido de él, "Y no se supone que esté aquí. ¿Por qué no estás en Karakura Town? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"¡Tu papá me envió aquí!" Kon se liberó del agarre de Ichigo y le tocó la mejilla varias veces antes de saltar y aterrizar en el suelo. Desempolvando y asegurándose de que todo estuviera donde debería estar, se dio la vuelta y señaló con un brazo grueso a Ichigo, "Dice que te estás metiendo en problemas y que necesitas a alguien que te cuide y no podría estar más de acuerdo. ¡mira y escucha todo lo que haces! Siempre estaré en las sombras donde menos esperas encontrarme. Cada madre soltera ... "

Cualquier cosa con la que Kon estaba a punto de amenazar a Ichigo se cortó cuando Ryuko golpeó su zapatilla contra la cara del alma mod varias veces antes de patear la felpa contra la pared. Mientras Kon caía patéticamente al suelo, Ryuko sonrió victoriosamente, "¡Eso fue por tratar de echar un vistazo a mis bragas, pervertido juguete!"

"Pero ..." Kon murmuró miserablemente. Nunca lo habían descubierto antes de ver algo. Incluso Rukia solo lo atrapó después o en medio del acto. Esta fue una nueva experiencia para el alma mod pervertida.

Si bien Ryuko puede haber estado enojada con Kon por su comportamiento, su Kamui estaba mirando al alma mod con un ojo perspicaz. Había algo que no estaba del todo bien en Kon, pero Senketsu no podía verlo. Un juguete de peluche vivo que respiraba era motivo de preocupación, pero era una masa viva de Life Fibers, por lo que Senketsu no podía decir nada sin sonar hipócrita. Mientras miraba la forma humeante de Kon en el suelo, Senketsu finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo: " ** _Ryuko, esa cosa está hecha de Life Fibers_** ".

"¿Es?" Ryuko parpadeó cuando una sonrisa maníaca apareció en su rostro. Extendiendo su Hoja de Tijera una vez más, se acercó a Kon con el borde brillando con un brillo malévolo, "Eso significa que necesito terminar con esto".

"No puedes matar a Kon", Ichigo enganchó su dedo a través del agujero en la Tijera de Ryuko. Manteniendo una mirada patética al alma mod, dijo: "Por mucho que odie decirlo, lo necesito vivo por el momento. Si te espía de nuevo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él".

Ichigo estaba desconcertado por lo que Senketsu acababa de decir. Kon tenía Life Fibers en su cuerpo? Eso no tenía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo ayudó a responder algunas preguntas que lo habían estado molestando desde que encontró el alma mod. El principal de los cuales fue cómo Kon logró mantenerse casi intacto a pesar del "estrés" que su forma de felpa solía tomar a diario. Empujando la hoja de tijera de Ryuko a un lado, dio un paso adelante y recogió a Kon del suelo. Sacudiendo el alma mod para devolverlo a la conciencia, Ichigo preguntó: "Vas a responder algunas preguntas o dejaré que Ryuko se encargue de ti. ¿Entendiste eso?"

"¡Si!" Kon lloriqueó antes de preguntar: "¿Pero puedo preguntarte algo primero, Ichigo? Llámame loco, pero ¿el uniforme de esa chica acaba de hablar?"

" **_Espera_** " , los ojos de Senketsu se abrieron sorprendidos, " ** _¿Puedes oírme?_** "

"Bueno duh!" Kon se burló y se frotó la nariz tapada, "Estás hablando tan claramente como cualquier otra persona. Oye Ichigo, tu uniforme también tiene esos ojos realmente extraños y malvados. ¿Puede hablar o finalmente desarrollaste un sentido de la moda?"

" **_Puedo hablar_** ", respondió Mugetsu con un tinte molesto en su voz, " ** _Pero no puedo soportar escuchar los desvaríos de un pervertido como tú_** ".

"Espera un segundo ..." Kon escapó del agarre de Ichigo y se acercó a uno de los ojos de Mugetsu, "Te he visto antes".

Por razones obvias, a Mugetsu le pareció espantosa esa noción: "Creo que recordaría una cosita molesta como tú".

"Eso es porque no estabas ... bueno ... tú todavía, supongo", Kon saltó del hombro de Ichigo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el suelo, con los brazos cruzados cruzados sobre su cuerpo en una caricatura de pensamiento. Recordó encontrarse con lo que sea que Mugetsu era claramente como si fuera ayer. Probablemente fue porque fue la misma visita a la tienda de Kisuke lo que lo hizo tropezar con Yoruichi en medio de un cambio. Buenos tiempos. Kon sacudió la cabeza para enfocar su mente. Necesitaba responder la pregunta antes de que Ichigo o su amigo más loco con el cabello parcialmente teñido se molestara.

"Fue en la tienda de Kisuke, donde suelo pasar el rato, ya que no eres divertido, Ichigo. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo de dormir y no hacer nada cuando me topé con Kisuke haciendo algo realmente extraño en su sótano", explicó Kon lo mejor que pudo ", tenía estas grandes bolas de hilo rojo brillante conectadas a máquinas extrañas y complicadas. No sabía qué hacer con eso, pero noté que cosían el uniforme de Ichigo o algo muy lentamente que se escondió detrás de una roca mirando a Kisuke hacer lo suyo y cuando terminó, apareció un rayo en el sótano y Kisuke siguió gritando '¡vive!' una y otra vez. Fue realmente extraño ".

" **_Entonces conociste a mi creador_** ", Mugetsu tomó las palabras de Kon con un gran grano de sal, pero tuvo que admitir que el molesto peluche sabía mucho más de ella de lo que podía inventarse. Él sabía el nombre de Kisuke Urahara e Ichigo parecía confiar en la pequeña cosa, así que estaba dispuesta a darle a Kon el beneficio de la duda solo esta vez, " ** _Pero nunca respondiste la pregunta. ¿Por qué tu cuerpo feo contiene una gran cantidad de Life Fibers?_** "

"¿Fibras de vida?" Kon se rascó la cabeza y resopló: "No sé de qué estás hablando. Tal vez mi etiqueta arroje algo de luz sobre tu pregunta".

Rápidamente agarrando a Kon del suelo, Ryuko miró a su alrededor antes de encontrar la etiqueta bien escondida, " Versión no oficial de Ponkichi de Carnivore Kingdom. Solo lavar a máquina. Revocs Corporation. No dice nada sobre Life Fibers o por qué puedes hablar. "

"Eso, mi hermosa amiga, es un secreto", Kon fue presentado a un mundo de dolor cuando Ryuko lo golpeó en la cara antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y pisarlo violentamente. Mientras se alejaba, Kon murmuró débilmente: "¿Qué dije?"

Sin molestarse en darle a Kon otro momento de su tiempo, Ryuko se volvió hacia Ichigo y le preguntó: "¿Cómo puede hablar Kon?"

Ichigo se frotó el puente de la nariz para evitar un dolor de cabeza, "Es una larga historia".

Ryuko no parecía que estuviera comprando la excusa de Ichigo si la mirada crítica que le estaba dando significaba algo. A decir verdad, Ichigo no creería lo que él mismo decía. Antes de que ella pudiera mirarlo a la cara y exigir respuestas, Ryuko hizo una pausa cuando una línea extremadamente brillante se filtró a través de las ventanas que rodeaban el pasillo.

"Hola", Kon sacudió la cabeza y levantó una pata delante de sus ojos, "¿Quién levantó el sol?"

"Esa es Satsuki Kiryuin", explicó Ryuko, haciendo una mueca por la intensidad de la luz, antes de entrecerrar los ojos azules, "Aunque algo parece fuera de lugar ..."

Había algo que la molestaba sobre la intensa luz. El extraño telón de fondo de Satsuki Kiryuin siempre fue amarillo brillante o blanco, pero esta luz en particular era un arcoíris literal de colores. A menos que Satsuki decidiera expandir su influencia y subyugar todo el espectro de luz visible, no podría estar haciendo esto. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con los ojos directamente centrados en el techo de la Academia Honnouji, Ryuko sintió algo extraño: "Ese no es Satsuki Kiryuin".

"Lo sé", coincidió Ichigo, ya que también estaba enfocado en la luz del arco iris. Había algo que lo molestaba sobre la luz, pero por su vida no podía entender qué estaba causando su curiosidad. Era mejor para él averiguarlo ahora en lugar de esperar a quien sea o lo que sea para sorprenderlo más tarde. Con su mente decidida, Ichigo apartó la vista del techo y comenzó a dirigirse allí mismo.

"¿Ichigo?" Ryuko se apartó de la ventana y vio a Ichigo alejarse, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Para obtener más información sobre esa luz extraña", Ichigo señaló con el pulgar la ventana hacia la luz del arco iris, que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, "A pesar de lo que dije antes, ahora soy el Vicepresidente de Satsuki o algo así. Eso significa Puedo averiguar qué está pasando y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto ".

"¿Qué hay de Kon?"

Ichigo hizo una pausa momentánea antes de responder: "Haz con él lo que quieras. Solo asegúrate de no matarlo".

Mientras se alejaba, Ichigo no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando escuchó los gritos de ayuda de Kon repentinamente interrumpidos cuando Ryuko se vengó del alma mod. Quizás eso sería suficiente para ayudar a Kon a dejar de ser un pervertido, pero Ichigo no estaba apostando por eso.

* * *

...

* * *

Ragyo Kiryuin subió al elevador que bajaba desde la plataforma de aterrizaje al resto de la Academia Honnouji en completo silencio. ¿Qué razón había para que ella hablara aparte de preguntarle a Satsuki si los preparativos para esta noche estaban completos? No era que ella no supiera la respuesta. Si había algo bueno sobre su única hija pública era que era puntual y eficiente en un grado que solo podía compararse con la suya.

Otra fuente del silencio y el apretón no tan sutil de las manos de Satsuki sobre la empuñadura de Bakuzan fue la presencia de Nui Harime. El Gran Couturier estaba sonriendo felizmente al lado de Ragyo y era prácticamente intocable siempre que no abandonara los confines de la academia. Ragyo estaba genuinamente divertido cuando Satsuki vio a Nui parada detrás de ella cuando salía del helicóptero. Había olvidado lo que era ver una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hija.

"Vaya, aquí está realmente tranquilo", señaló Nui lo obvio mientras miraba al único miembro del Elite Four de Satsuki que había estado allí para saludar a su madre. Echando un vistazo rápido a la sonda Regalia de Inumuta, Nui resopló burlonamente: "Quien esté haciendo tus uniformes de Goku es un verdadero aficionado. ¡Podría hacerlo mejor cosiendo hace cinco años con un ojo cerrado!"

"Ahora mi querido Nui", la voz regia de Ragyo interrumpió al Gran Couturier con la gran cantidad de poder y respeto que era cada palabra. Nui podría tener un margen de maniobra en lo que respecta a su diversión, pero ella nunca haría ni diría nada que pudiera comprometer o hacer que el Director se viera mal, "No es educado comparar el trabajo de los demás con alguien como tu. No todos podemos ser dotados ".

"Cierto", admitió felizmente Nui y sonrió cuando el elevador hizo un ruido para avisarles que podían irse. Esa sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa básica cuando vio quién estaba de pie afuera esperándolos.

Ella no era la única. Ragyo también se sorprendió al ver a Isshin Kurosaki esperándolos, pero esa sensación rápidamente se convirtió en euforia. Tenía que darle crédito al hombre donde le correspondía. Hizo lo único que ella no esperaba que hiciera. Avanzando, para sorpresa de Satsuki y Nui, se detuvo justo frente a Isshin y rápidamente lo abofeteó.

Si todos se sorprendieron por la pantalla, se sorprendieron aún más cuando se escuchó el sonido de un cañón antes de que cada panel de vidrio dentro de cien pies se rompiera abruptamente en millones de pedazos. De todos los espectadores, solo Nui sabía que Lady Ragyo había golpeado a Isshin con suficiente poder para matar a un humano normal, pero Isshin simplemente estaba parado allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ay."

Isshin se frotó la adolorida mejilla, donde la huella de una mano aún era visible. "Veo que todavía no me has perdonado por lo que crees que hice. Me sorprende que solo me abofetearas. La última vez que nos vimos intentaste mátame."

"¿Matarte?" Ragyo tenía una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho de Isshin. Dicha sonrisa no desapareció cuando la mano de Isshin agarró su muñeca y la detuvo.

"Veo que llevas ese vestido que te regalé hace tantos años", Isshin frunció el ceño cuando sintió lo que ella le hizo. Era una perversión de todo lo que ese vestido significaba, "aunque pensé que el púrpura te quedaba mejor, ya que no muestra suciedad".

"Mi, mi", la mirada de Ragyo se suavizó cuando la locura en sus ojos disminuyó momentáneamente. Satsuki, después de haber visto algo así antes, tensó su cuerpo y se preparó para el inevitable derramamiento de sangre que pronto resultaría. Su reacción sería en vano ya que Ragyo solo sonrió y se alejó un paso de Isshin, "Nunca sentiste sentido por la moda. Realmente no deberías intentar comenzar ahora".

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es esto?"

La mirada de Ragyo se alejó de Isshin hacia Ururu, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por esconderse tímidamente detrás del marco más grande de Isshin para protegerse. Ignorando la mirada puntiaguda que estaba recibiendo de él, Ragyo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Isshin y miró a su alrededor, enloquecidos ojos rojos y plateados que miraban a un par de familiares azules.

"Qué generoso de tu parte devolver algo que pensé que había perdido hace mucho tiempo", susurró Ragyo al oído inquebrantable de Isshin. Con una pizca de locura y enojo en su voz, los ojos de Ragyo se abrieron maníacamente mientras decía: "Pensé que mi querida Amu se había perdido para siempre ..."

* * *

...

* * *

 **Kamui Tales # 12 - El maestro sustituto de gimnasia**

"¡Escucha, holgazanes!" Ira Gamagori gritó a los estudiantes reunidos, quienes lo miraron con una mezcla de aburrimiento y desdén. Ignorando su aspecto por el momento mientras se aseguraba de señalar mentalmente quién iba a ser el problema, tosió y continuó: "Debido a problemas médicos, su maestro de educación física normal está tomando un permiso de ausencia. Por lo tanto, ¡tendrá un sustituto para el futuro previsible!"

"Genial", murmuró Ryuko en voz baja a Ichigo, "Tenemos un submarino débil que no puede hacer nada y esperará que corramos vueltas o algo así".

"¡Será divertido, Ryuko!" Mako señaló felizmente desde el otro lado de Ryuko. Los maestros sustitutos se encontraban entre las personas favoritas de Mako por una variedad de razones, la menor de las cuales era que podía hablar y hacerse amiga de ellos sin meterse en demasiados problemas con Lady Satsuki. El último profesor con el que habló, que casualmente era el viejo profesor de gimnasia, se había ido. A Mako no le pareció extraño.

"Te presento ..." Gamagori se hizo a un lado y echó el brazo hacia atrás, "... ¡Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Lo que salió de la boca de Ichigo inmediatamente después del anuncio se escuchó claramente en todo el gimnasio, "Oh, no, no ..."

"Vaya, hola Ichigo ..." Una voz grave dijo desde detrás de él, "Ese es un uniforme elegante que llevas puesto".

"Oh no", Ichigo saltó hacia atrás con miedo y vio con horror que Kenpachi era su maestro sustituto. El capitán shinigami llevaba el uniforme estándar de entrenadores completo con silbato y portapapeles, en el que Ichigo creyó ver las palabras "torturar" tachadas. Kenpachi, al ver a Ichigo alejarse, sonrió cruelmente y dio un paso adelante.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo", Kenpachi miró a su alrededor y solo vio a algunos estudiantes que no eran débiles en el grupo, "La última vez que peleamos, me dejaste al borde de la muerte. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo quieres esa revancha? Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo cada vez que estés listo ".

"¡Así es!" Una voz alegre gritó cuando Yachiru Kusajishi apareció en el hombro de Kenpachi, "¡Kenny llegó hasta este lugar para poder obtener su revancha Ichigo! ¡Así que salgan al campo y comencemos esta fiesta!"

"¡Olvídalo!" Ichigo cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo y continuó alejándose de Kenpachi. Ya podía ver las miradas que estaba recibiendo, principalmente de Gamagori y Ryuko, y podía decir que pensaban que estaba siendo un cobarde, pero a Ichigo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenían idea del monstruo que era Kenpachi: "¡No hay forma de que vuelva a pelear contigo, Kenpachi!"

"Es una lástima", Kenpachi miró deprimido antes de sonreír, "Sabes, me encontré con un oponente en mi camino aquí esta mañana. Ella y Yachiru se las arreglaron muy bien, pero luego trató de matarme con su espada púrpura. Ella fracasó, por supuesto, pero casi logré matarla al final. Nunca pensé que pelearía con alguien que pueda regenerarse. Realmente elimina la diversión de una pelea cuando no puedes lastimarte. Por eso ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí, Ichigo!

Kenpachi apresuró a Ichigo mientras sacaba su zanpakuto de la nada y rápidamente cortó el aire hacia abajo. Ryuko estaba aturdida por la velocidad de Kenpachi, principalmente porque era casi tan rápida como su velocidad mientras Senketsu se transformaba y por un momento pensó que Ichigo estaba muerto. Así que se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Ichigo salir volando de la nube de humo creada por el ataque de Kenpachi, vestida con Mugetsu y flotando en el aire.

"¡Estás loco Kenpachi!"

"¿Entonces puedes volar ahora?" Kenpachi salió del humo y lo dispersó con un movimiento de su espada, "Eso es interesante. Baja Yachiru. Esto sera alborotado".

Sin esperar, Ichigo giró su cuerpo en el aire y se disparó hacia la ciudad de Honnou. Si tenía suerte, podría perder a Kenpachi en las retorcidas y sinuosas calles de los barrios bajos.

Kenpachi se agachó para perseguir a Ichigo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una clase. Mirando a Gamagori, quien por primera vez en la memoria reciente estaba mirando a alguien más alto que él, y luego a sus alumnos, dijo lo único que le vino a la mente: "Todos hacen vueltas o algo hasta que regrese".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien. Este Kamui Tale fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Enserio? Kempachi? Quien peleó contra Nui y ganó? Esto es más absurdo de lo que había pensado, y por eso me gusta.**

 **Ya fuera de cosas extra, este capítulo fue muy… tenso sería la palabra correcta? Entre lo ocurrido con Ichigo y su inclusión como Vicepresidente, y la Noticia de que el cuatro ojos murió, aunque eso último es debatible.**

 **Además del hecho de que Ururu inhabilita la función de las fibras ya que ella es inmune a ellas en cierto sentido. Fue gracioso ver a Iori mortificandose, además de que le prometiera a la tierna Ururu que mantuviera la boca cerrada.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir. Y me disculpo de antemano por tardar en esta publicación. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

 **Matane** **.**


End file.
